Neighbors
by Love.Me1
Summary: The purity of a little sister. She has an older brother who moved back home from college and a boyfriend back in Wisconsin. She's only sixteen and the blonde? Well, he's only 21. Age is nothing but a number, isn't it? That's not what officer Monroe thinks. Can Sonny and Chad continue showing their love or will they flame out with all the complications in their way? OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**New story! Ah! New story! I really hope you like it. It's my first age difference story so bear with me, loves. Um… I just wanted to say that you guys mean a lot to me because some of you been with me since "Mine" and it means a bunch. I consider you as really close people in my life. I honestly think about you guys when I don't update for a while. So yeah… sorry for that sappy moment. ENJOY!**

**Don't get mad at me for peoples personality in this story please :) AU, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny, grab that box..." My mother instructed with a brown moving box in her hands. I bent down to pick up the box marked 'Kitchen' and walked into the front door of our new house in California. It was a nice two story house with four bedrooms. My father grabbed the box out of my hand and easily placed it on the kitchen counter. I was a sixteen year old brunette with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. My father's name is Anthony and my mother's name is Connie. My mother is a registered nurse and my father is a police officer. You can say I live a protective lifestyle along with an older brother who's twenty two. He's moving out here also but he's coming tomorrow along with one of his best friends.

I went outside to grab another box to help out when an older male and female approached me with a nice demeanor. I had no idea who they were so I guessed they were neighbors.

"Hi?" I greeted them with a small smile and a curious look "Mom, Dad!" I yelled out to them. Seconds later my parents came out and stood next to me.

"Oh, Faith and Jack Cooper..." My mother chuckled and waved "They live next door" She informed me. I guess my mother met them before. They came to help? Or say hi? "How are you?"

"Fine thanks... Is this your daughter?" The man, Jack, gestured to me

"Yes, this is Sonny. Sonny this is the Coopers. Faith and Jack"

"Hi..." I gave a full smile to them and placed the box on the grass to shake their hands. We talked for a while until I grew bored and let my parents take over the conversation for the most part. A loud, stealthy sound made me peer over Mr. Coopers shoulders. A silver, _sleek_ Cadillac pulled up in their driveway. I saw the car door slam but didn't see who got out of it yet.

"We were wondering if you needed any help?" Faith asked. My attention was fully fixed on the short, blonde haired man walking toward us. He was tall, fit, he was hot.

"I think we can manage, we're almost finished anyway. Thanks, though" My mother declined politely. When the man stood next to Mr. Cooper I felt kind of disappointed. He looks older than me. Like he had a couple years on me.

"Is this your son?" My father asked. His eyes were crystal blue. Like a perfect ocean that you want to get lost in.

"Yeah, Chad these are our new neighbors. Connie, Jack and Sonny" He smiled and I felt myself go weak at the knees. He's gorgeous, man!

"Nice to meet you..." He stated in a voice that made me want to pounce on him. But this is reality.

"I'm gonna go take this box inside..." I picked up the box again and hurried inside to the kitchen. It didn't belong there but the kitchen had a window that led to the front yard.

Chad stood there with my parents, talking with few smiled and laughs. How can a guy look that good? His parents did a good job creating him. I checked him out from inside the house and thought things a virgin shouldn't be imagining. I chewed on my bottom lip slightly, staring at the muscles that were exposed because of his white short sleeve crew neck shirt. Snap out of it, Sonny!

Fine!

Wait... he's coming toward the house with one of the boxes. Ah! What do I do? Look cute, you idiot! I fixed my shirt and picked up the box that belongs in the upstairs bathroom.

"Uh, Hey..." He greeted me with a grin.

"Hey" I lamely responded. I don't know how to keep this conversation going. My instinct is making my stomach bounce.

"... this box goes in your room?" He said. His voice is mesmerizing and _deep_. It's like the perfect morning voice except… it's not morning. I jumped and nodded.

"Oh, yeah... It's this way" I motioned with my head so he could follow me, starting up the stairs and down the hall.

"So, how old are you?" He asked me.

"Sixteen. What about you?"

"Twenty one" Aw, man! This sucks! "Which school are you going to?"

"Um, Prime Arts Academy? Have you heard of it?"

"I might've gone there for four years. It's my alma mater" He chuckled and I pushed open the door to my room. I let him in before dropping the box in my private bathroom. I caught my reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. I look okay.

"Really? So what do you do now?"

"I'm a full time student at Stanford" He answered, placing the box on my bed and exhaling. Wow, Stanford? He's hot and he has brains. A double whammy…

"What's your major?"

"Business"

"Cool. Do you live at home? If... you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah, it's close to home and paying to stay in a dorm seems like a waste of money when the school half an hour away"

"Yeah... I get it" I laughed lowly and nodded in understanding.

_You're answers are lame…_

Shut up!

"Well, I should go..." He sighed and gestured to the door. No… stay… "See you... around"

"Same here" I smiled and felt my heart do a flip flop. When he left I closed my door softly and let my jaw drop. He's _really_ cute! It sucks that he's years older than I am. My parents should've had me earlier in their lives. I would've had a chance with him.

Ha! Who am I kidding?

A guy _that_ gorgeous has a girlfriend who's probably just as gorgeous as he is. I shouldn't even be thinking about him like that. I have a boyfriend. A long distance boyfriend. My swooning over Chad was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I reopened the door to see him standing there with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, how I left was rude so... would you like me to show you around? The neighborhood and California, I mean"

"Now?"

"Yeah... today"

"Erm... Now's fine" I grinned and grabbed my crappy flip phone off the dresser "Let me just... let my dad know" He nodded as I ran down the steps to find my father.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"This place has the best pizza in the entire world. I don't know what they do to it but it's addictive" I opened the door to Luigi's pizzeria, letting Sonny go in first. She was hot, I won't deny it but she's sixteen. I don't think her father would appreciate me finding his daughter to my liking. I checked her out from behind. She stood with her hands in the back pockets of her cut off shorts. Her red flannel shirt stopped right at her hips and the tight white tank top clung to her curves. Is it possible for a sixteen year old to have curves _that_ dangerous?

_Yes, it is…_

"It can't be that good" She scoffed and stood in front of the showcase that showed the pizza pie.

"You must not know real pizza" I challenged her "Luigi..." I greeted the man that gives me free pizza for being such a frequent costumer.

"Chad..." He smiled and came from behind the counter "How you doing, man?" He patted my back with his still thick Italian accent.

"Good, good. Luigi, this is Sonny. She just moved here today. She's going to be eating here a lot"

"Hi..." She gave him a smile.

"Oh..." He chuckled and kissed both her cheeks because of it's his custom for his female costumers "Molta Bello, Chad" He stated. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me.

"He said you're very beautiful"

"Ah..." She nodded "Thank you"

"Chad, you want your regular?" I nodded "So, what you like? Your first pizza free..." He exclaimed nicely at Sonny and walked around the counter, picking up his spatula.

"Uh, A pineapple slice" She said shyly. He nodded and went to put our orders in. She likes pineapples on her pizza?

"Pineapple, that's disgusting" I frowned as she smiled at me. She has a beautiful smile. A bright, sweet smile that a guy like me shouldn't burn into his head.

"It's good... you should try it"

"It sounds disgusting" I scrunched up my face out of rejection.

"You seem close minded about the food you eat, Chad" She grinned a sweet grin and grabbed a water bottle out of the cooler.

"I'm not. It's just... pineapple on pizza doesn't sound like the greatest thing in the world"

"You really should try it"

"Nah..." I declined. We sat at one of the booths. We talked a little, sharing laughs and chewing on our pizza. My pepperoni slice was good as usual and her pineapple one... didn't appeal to me so much but she enjoyed it.

"Is it good or is it good?" I asked, sipping my soda.

"It's good..." She answered "You were right"

"I'm _always_ right"

"Oh are you, Chad?" She laughed and wiped her hands on the napkin.

_"Yes,_ Sonny..." I retorted back in a way I never meant to. My voice had gotten deeper and her lips pursed. She looked at me for a few seconds before lowering her eyes "...and since we're finished, we're going to drive by your school"

"Is it far from where I live? Meaning is it walkable distance?"

"It's a mile"

"It's walkable then..."

"I guess, if you wanted to walk a mile"

"Yeah, I don't mind walking" She shook her head and gestured to me shortly "Why are you a business major? You don't look like the type of guy that likes business"

"And what do I look like then?"

"The type of guy that's very chill..." I slowed the chewing on my pizza and cocked my head. I swallowed my food so I can answer her.

"Chill?" No, mean? Yes "Yeah, I guess"

"So, why business?"

"I like money..." She laughed quietly, got up and took her paper plate, throwing it out and holding onto her half full water bottle "Everyone likes money" She giggled and started to the car with me. After I showed her the school she was going to and laughing at her reaction at how big the tan building was, we started back to the house.

"Thanks for showing me around..." She smiled at me from across the grass that separated our houses

"No problem..."

* * *

><p>"Chad Dylan Cooper... you are wanted in your backyard!" I heard a male voice yell from outside. I got up from my seat at the desk and looked out my window. Of course, it would be Bryce, James and Grady. They randomly show up at my house. I went down the steps and into my backyard, closing the sliding door and greeting them. I took the box of cigarettes out of my back pocket, placing a stick between my lips.<p>

"How did you get into my house?" I chuckled and gave them bro hugs.

"Your mother keeps a key underneath the flower pots" Bryce answered with a smirk. Bryce has been my best friend since kindergarten and Grady from first grade. James, he grew up in the house down the block. I don't know why we all clicked but they're the best guys I could have.

"I'm calling the cops for breaking into my house" I threatened, taking my lighter out and lighting my smoke. "What's up?" I inhaled from the stick and blew out a mouthful of smoke.

"There's a party at my place" James started, reaching out for the box of Newport. "You should come by..."

"What day? Friday?" I asked "Yeah, alright. I'm in"

"Cool, cool" Grady laughed "So how's the new neighbor? Get on your bad side yet?"

"No, not at all" She's gotten on my good, wanting side. I want her. Physically. "She's friendly…"

"_She?_" They all breathed out

"Yes, _she_,as in a female. The opposite sex, dumbass" I rolled my eyes, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Sounds like Chad's going to have a lot more fun" Bryce mumbled

"Nah, I'm not" I shot that whole thought down. He shrugged and nudged Grady's shoulder.

"It's like the girl next door all over again"

"No, it's not. Amy…" The girl that used to live there when I was younger, around twelve years old "…was interested in me and I didn't have the same feeling for her"

"But you kissed her" James light his cigarette and shrugged.

"Playing spin the bottle" I clarified. "Don't give me shit about this…"

"Why not? Is it because we're right?" Grady laughed loudly "Don't be mad"

"No one is mad…" I answered

"Yeah, okay…"

A loud spring rang through the backyard. The brown fence hide what made the noise but when I turned my head I saw Sonny up in the air. Go down... then come back up. They owned a trampoline? I tapped the ash off the end of my cigarette.

"Is that your new neighbor?" James asked; looking in the same direction I was looking in. I nodded and watched her bounce repeatedly with her back facing us. She had a nice ass, I could tell by her denim shorts.

What? I'm 21. I'm not looking at her ass.

_...yes, you are_

"Sonny!" I called out to her but received no answer "Sonny!" I tried again, still no success.

"She might have her iPod on" Grady pointed out. I picked up the old, half deflated, basketball we used to play with and threw it at her, aiming for her side so it wouldn't hurt her. When it hit her arm, she turned around and pulled her purple headphones out of her ear.

"What are you doing?" I moved closer to the gate while she still jumped.

"Jumping on my trampoline... what are you doing?"

"Watching you jump up and down"

"Oh..." She smiled "That's good to know"

"Yeah, come over. There are people I want you to meet"

"Now?"

"Yes, _now_" She gradually stopped bouncing and I walked over to where the guys were standing.

"_That's _your new neighbor?" James choked out. He threw the stick to the ground and folded his arms.

"Yeah…"

"Wow" Grady deadpanned "That _really_ isn't fair"

"She's hot" Bryce immediately said.

"She's sixteen" I said, breathing more smoke.

"She's jailbait" He exclaimed. I snickered and ran my fingers through my hair. Sonny came through the backyard gate with her hand on her shoulder with the basketball in one hand and her feet bare. She's cute. I smirked and watched her chest rise and fall.

Stupid cute!

"What's up?" She breathed out.

"Aren't you supposed to be unpacking...?" I took yet another long drag. She scrunched up her nose.

"I got bored" She responded "I have seven boxes and I'm only up to number three"

"This is Grady, James and Bryce. Guys, this is Sonny" She shyly smiled and gave a wave "If I'm not around and you need something and one of them are here feel free to ask"

"Why would... they be in your house if you weren't here?" She looked at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I come home from school and they'll be sitting in my room" We all laughed and took a seat on the grass but she didn't. Her head turned back to her house and then slowly back to us.

"We want to get to know you so take a seat" Grady smirked.

"I can't. I have to go and… unpack"

"You were just jumping around. Now you have to unpack?" I quirked a brow in a condesnding way "Sit"

"I'll see you later. Nice meeting you guys" I grabbed her ankle before she could walk away and looked at her.

"Nope, we're going to talk" I pulled her down gently and sat her next to me.

"You're going to get me in trouble" She sighed, crossing her creamy ivory legs.

"You'll be fine..." I nudged her slightly. She chortled a small laugh while I tapped ash again.

"Where'd you move from?" James asked, leaning on his hands.

"Wisconsin" She answered. I unconsciously put my arm around her shoulder. It's an instinct.

"Aw... but why?"

"My father wanted to move to a city with better benefits for his job" What?

"What does he do?"

"He's a police officer for LAPD" Grady furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips. Her fathers a _cop. _I live next door to a LA police officer. I might as well kill myself.

"You're the only child?"

"Nope. I have an older brother"

"So… your fathers a cop and you're the only girl. Sounds like a sheltered life to me" James teased and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"I'm not that sheltered" Sonny denied

"You have a dad who's an Officer and an older brother. You're sheltered"

"Did you have a boyfriend back home?" Bryce asked in the middle of looking at me. I glared and him and shook my head. Why would he ask that?

"Um, yeah" She chuckled. Fuck! Well, of course she'll be taken. She's hot.

She's still 16...

"Oh really, you're trying long distance?" Bryce then asked "That rarely works"

"Uh..." She slacked her shoulders "It just does with us"

"Is there a reason?" He continued. She shook her head as her answer "There has to be. Aw… is it because you're in love?" He drawled out playfully . Sonny laughed loudly and shook her head again.

"No, I'm not in love with him"

"What's his name?"

"Michael"

"He's older?" I inquired she nodded and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds.

"He's eighteen…"

"You say it like it's a sad thing. That's only two years" I said.

"No, um… my father doesn't like him. It's a cop thing"

"Why is that?"

"It's a father thing. No father wants their little girl to date"

"Oh" We nodded and got the understanding. She's sixteen and she's extremely hot so that makes the attraction even worse. Her father is just being a dad. I understand now.

"What about you?" She motioned to the guys in front of her "Girlfriends…?"

"Nope" They all said.

"Why not?"

"I'm too focused on school" James answered with a smirk.

"That's one lie, where's the other two?" She grinned "Is it because you sit in this backyard all the time"

"Haha" Grady deadpanned. I snickered lightly before she looked at me

"What about you, Chad?"

"What about me?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope"

"Sonny" We all turned our head to the male voice that called her. Her dad was standing at her small balcony, looking over at us. I won't lie, when I first saw her dad, I was a little intimidated but then I realized I won't be dealing with him _ever _so I can care less.

"Hey, dad..."

"You're not finished packing" He stated while she started getting up "Get back over here"

"It's my fault, Mr. Monroe"

"Hm" He faked a smile. I can see that her father is protective. He probably doesn't care if she unpacks, he just wants her out of my backyard and anyway from the guys next door "Now, please..." He said to her. She took the now small cigarette out of my fingers and tossed it on the pavement of my backyard. She stepped on it and turned around.

"Bye..." She waved with a laugh and left the backyard to me and my guys. Did she just take my smoke?

"Wow, she took your cigarette. What are you gonna do about that, Cooper?" Grady blurted out

"Nothing, she's sixteen. It'll be my ass in jail if I reprimanded her"

"You... like her" He then said aloud

"As a friend? Maybe, she's cool"

"No, I mean a little more than that"

"She's jailbait, dude. Plus, by the looks of it, her father is over protective. I would get killed" Her father did seem a little upset that she was over here.

"You had your arm around her and all" James snickered and slapped my shoulder.

"In a friendly way. Damn, back off" I laughed shoulder, slapping him on the shoulder in return.

"You almost killed yourself when she said she had a boyfriend, didn't you?" Bryce teased. I flipped him off shortly and stood up.

"I'm going to get a beer" I mumbled and started to the kitchen. They were right behind me so I took out enough for all of us "So, why the party?" I changed the subject.

"I needed something to do over the weekend. Portlyn's going to be there" He informed me. I laughed lowly and took a sip of my now open beer.

"What does that mean, James?"

"She's easy and you can get a quick lay like you always do. Take your mind off of Sonny..." They all laughed at the last part.

"I don't like Sonny" I stated honestly "She's just some sixteen year old girl who I decided to hang out with because she just moved here. It was a friendly gesture and nothing more" I don't like her. She's attractive and I would fuck her if I could but she's sixteen, her fathers a cop and she has older brothers. I'm looking at ten years in the Pen. Plus, she's too... nice. I date and have sex with women who put themselves out as a bitch. I'll ruin a nice girl and tear her to pieces.

"A friendly gesture always becomes friendlier" Grady taunted

"You know what, get out" I pointed to the front door

"Alright, relax. We were just kidding. If you don't like her, I'll take your word for it"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Whoo! I can't wait to get this show on the road. Review! **Chad smokes? Ew... Yeah, Sterling Knight smokes in real life so I might as well. **Did you like, love, hate, bored? Tell me! I'm beyond eager! So yeah! Review please and thank you… Chapter 2 coming soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey, favorite people! Thanks so much for adding this to your alerts and other things of that nature. Thank you for your reviews also. Um… ENJOY!**

**I **_**do **_**think this is going to be a story as long as Cali Bad depending on how far my ideas go since this is off the top of my head**

**I'm sorry you couldn't read it the first time! FF was messing up with my update! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I had just finished packing my last box the next day and it's a success. I got my room to look exactly the way I want it. My bed in the corner of my room against my wall as my desk went at the foot of it. My dressed was underneath my flat screen TV and my closet was filled with my clothes. I was finished! I couldn't wait for my brother to get here. He just graduated from NYU. His graduation was nice and he was Salutatorian. The reason he came a day later is because his girlfriend was being a bitch but he's like the best person in the world. He had dark hair and dark eyes like me. The only difference is the attitude. It's much harsher. He's overly protective about me and... boys. That's why I never really dated. He and my father would turn the guy away and after a while I just gave up. I paced down the steps and presented myself in the family room. Michael is a different story.

"I finished my room and I'm very proud of it"

"It only took you the entire night" My mother laughed and folded down the page on her book "Your father wants to talk to you"

"About what?"

"I have no clue but he looked upset" Chad's twenty one right? Jake is twenty three. That's a little... nauseating. I already know that Jake and my brother is going to be the best of friends.

"What did I do?" I asked nervously

"I have no clue" She chuckled and quirked an eyebrow "Did you do anything?"

"No"

"Then you'll be fine. He's in the backyard" I nodded and played with the hem of my shirt whilst making my way outside. He was sitting at the wooden table cleaning his gun. He has one on the job and one for at home. I sat in the chair opposite of him and picked up one of the copper colored murderers.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah..." He looked up and smirked "I don't want you hanging around Chad and his friends" Straight to the point. I hate being the youngest.

"We just moved here..." I started but he cut me off

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to hang around grown men"

"Dad... they were just getting to know me. I did the same with them"

"I don't care. They're grown ass men"

"They seem nice"

"If you have to second guess their personality then it's most likely a bad thing, sweetheart"

"I'm positive that they're nice guys" I snickered "Don't make this an issue"

"I'm not making it anything. You're my daughter and I'm looking out for your safety"

"I understand that but... you're a police officer. That intimidates people at the sound of it"

"What do you want me to do, Sonny?" He placed his unloaded gun on the table and shook his head in confusion.

"Leave it be"

"You're my daughter. I don't want you hanging around them"

"Why? They aren't going to hurt me"

"You don't know that" He snapped softly. I slumped back in the chair and rolled my eyes "Sonny…"

"Dad…" I mocked

"I don't want you around them like you were yesterday. Not until I know that they're decent. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir" I mumbled and dropped the bullet on the table.

I know he's looking out for me but the way he does it is too over protective. He's worse than Jake. I don't think I'll ever be able to date while my father and brother are in the way. I trudged in the house, flopping on the couch with my head in my mother's lap. She lowered her book and placed it beside her.

"What did he want?" She questioned, running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm not allowed to fraternize with the opposite sex"

"Well..." She laughed lightly. Why is she laughing? "I knew that was coming. I kind of agree with him"

"What?" I exclaimed "You're supposed to be on my side"

"Don't worry, honey. I'll talk to your dad about it. And then Jake"

"Yeah, let's not forget the miniature Warden" I grumbled and relaxed on my mother's lap

* * *

><p>About two hours later, the front door opened while I was in the kitchen making a sandwich and in stepped some guy. Three seconds later I realized that the guy was my brother. Jake is tall as hell. He's like 6'2. He needs to shrink because it's not fair when we fight. He was more muscular than I seen him three months ago. He was already muscular but now it looks like his muscles had been more defined and right behind him was his best friend Derek. Derek is a 6'1" guy with muscles also but he's always had them. He has short dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes.<p>

What happened to him?

"Hey" He breathed out and dropped his bag on the floor, knowing I was getting ready to jump on him. I took two steps toward him and threw my arms around him. I hugged him tightly and laughed.

"I missed you, stranger" I muttered.

"I knew you loved me" He teased and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, yeah" I groaned "I got the bigger room with a balcony"

"I don't care" I released him with a smile "All I need is a bed and a TV and I'm happy"

"You're a modern day caveman" I stepped over to Derek who narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. I did the same and folded my arms "I still don't like you"

"The feelings mutual" He spat back. I broke out a smile and hugged him the same way I hugged my brother. He laughed and squeezed me tight, lifting me off the ground. The air was being squeezed out of me. I painfully laughed and patted his back "How've you been?"

"Eh, fine…" I answered when he placed me back on my feet "You look the same… except for that pimple right there" I pointed to a nonexistent bump on his face and giggled

"Yeah and you have a huge zit in the middle of your forehead" He teased back. I walked back in the kitchen and finished making my sandwich "Where'd those guns come from?" I pointed to my brothers muscles with the knife I'm about to use to cut it the sandwich in half.

"I... was always this buff" He stated cockily

"You were less buff three months ago"

"I joined the gym because I was looking thin. Plus, I want a California girl" I dropped the knife on the counter and my eyes grew happily. Any girl that's much nicer than Lucy is good with me.

"You did it for a girl?"

"Mhm…"

"The majors didn't work you guys out enough?"

"No, they didn't" Derek answered "They sucked ass"

"Wow, you sound upset"

"I am upset. You can't tone down a workout for a fit person. That workout was perfect for Jake but for me it was cake"

"You sound like a tool" Jake scoffed

"So the fuck what?" I grinned and shook my head.

"Anyway…" Jake cut in. He took half my sandwich and walked away. He just took half my sandwich? I shrugged it off and started eating the other half "Come here for a second!" He called back while he was walking up the steps. Derek was behind me before he got to the top of the steps and split to his new room. I followed behind my brother and leaned in the doorway of his room "This is disgusting. Why are you still a vegetarian?" He motioned to the sandwich in his hand before taking another bite

"I don't eat meat"

"But you used to and that whole… 'It doesn't taste right bullshit' is bullshit"

"They hurt animals and that's not good. It's horrible"

"This sandwich is horrible" He shook his head and popped the last of it in his mouth. He only ate it because he was greedy and hungry.

"What?"

"I know I missed your sweet sixteen and I'm sorry. Happy Belated Birthday" He reached in his bag and took out a red colored box. I took it from him slowly and opened it up. A tear dropped shaped Peridot necklace that had diamonds lined around it made my eyes light up. I almost choked on the small sandwich piece I had in my mouth. The gems were so sparkly and shiny.

"I can't take this" I said and handed it back to him. He shook his head and smiled "My birthday was seven months ago" He was too busy with midterms to come to my party and I guess he didn't have money to give me anything at graduation.

"You can't give back a birthday present"

"It must've been a fortune"

"You were worth it and it's for you sixteenth" He took the gold chain and made me turn around so he can put it on. I lifted my hair with the hand that wasn't holding the sandwich and waited for him to clip it "There..."

"Thank you..." I said meekly "It's really pretty"

"I picked it out myself" He said proudly

"Wow, I'm glad your taste changed. I might've been wearing something way to flashy and... ugly" I love the necklace, it's even more sentimental since my brother gave it to me. It's probably my favorite thing in the world now

"Haha" He deadpanned "Derek has your other gift"

"Derek!" I called out but he was already stepped beside me. He handed me a square box that was wrapped up in silver paper. He gestured for me to open it. I peeled the paper off and let it drop to the floor. My eyes grew when I saw what it was. A white iPhone 4s. Wow… a new phone. Thank god because I was ready to throw my old one across the room! "I can't take this either"

"You can't give back a birthday present. It's the rules" He pointed out.

"Yeah but…"

"I don't want to hear it" He exclaimed with a smile

"Thanks…" I snickered and hugged him from the side.

"Where's my creators?" Jake asked

"Dad got called in and mom went to the supermarket"

"Ah. Is that why you're eating a sandwich?"

"Yup" I sighed and watched him inhale a breath of air "You want to meet the neighbors?"

"Are they girls?"

"No, you pig. They're guys"

"What are you doing with the male neighbors?" Derek asked curiously

"They were nice to me when we got here yesterday" I explained and started walking out of the room. They scoffed and followed out behind me. Derek is really like my brother. I wouldn't be surprised if he secretly was.

"Can you at least put some clothes on?" Jake hinted; his brotherly senses are tingling.

"I have on a pair of shorts and a tank top"

"The shorts are short and the top is tight and exposes a lot. You look like a..."

"Slut? It wouldn't be the first time you said that" His jaw clenched shut and he hopelessly muttered a 'sorry'. Jake and I were fighting once over whether I should date or not because he saw me kiss my boyfriend at his graduation. I had on a dress that showed leg and cleavage. He said I was dressed like a slut "I was lounging around the house, that's why I'm dressed like this"

"And you're about to go out. You should change. You know, men… guys. The neighbors"

"No" I stated and rounded the side of Chad's house. He pulled my arm back and reprimanded me.

"Go change your clothes"

"No, it's hot as hell out here" I knew he'd be mad at me for protesting but oh well. Let me live! I opened the fence and stepped onto his green grass. The first person I saw was Grady. He waved and looked at my brother and Derek.

"Hey, Sonny" He said. Chad and his sexiness looked at me and all I wanted to do was kiss him. Maybe he has a girlfriend... Why am I worrying about that when he's older? Then I snapped back to reality and realized that my eyes were still transfixed on him. He smirked and chuckled lowly. I don't know why he smokes though. It's disgusting. Cancer sticks kill you eventually. He blew out a mouthful of smoke that made my nose scrunch.

Oh, god!

"Hey..." I said back. I stood next to Bryce who was looking at my brother and his friend weirdly. Jake quirked an eyebrow at all four of the guys that were now looking at him. Questioning his existence... "This is my brother, Jake and Derek. Jake and Derek this is Bryce, James, Grady and Chad" My voice broke when I said his name. That's a little odd.

"You didn't tell us you had two brothers. As in plural..." Grady said and patted Jakes shoulder.

"Oh, no. Derek is his best friend" I gestured to Jake

"Oh… you have a very nice sister"

"Yeah, so I've heard" He said. I slapped his chest with the back of my hand and mentally regretted it because Jake got buff. James laughed and shook hands with Jake then with Derek.

"You two should hang out. Wait..." James said "...how old are you?"

"Twenty three"

"And you, Derek?"

"Twenty three" Derek answered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hm... let's break out some beers" I tried my hardest to keep my eyes off of Chad but it's not working. He just looks strong and defined. I want to get to know him better. Like talk to him about anything. He smashed the cigarette stub in the ashtray. Then the impossible happened:

He winked at me!

I damn near lost my mind. He definitely knows. That's not a good thing. I mean, it could be a friendly wink but it didn't look friendly. It looked like something that made me want to kiss him even more. My face turned dark red and I tore my eyes off him. God, he's so freaking good looking. His black V neck, showing part of his toned chest. Why does he have to be so much older than me?

"Uh... I'm gonna go back to the house" I announced nervously.

"You just got here" Chad said softly. Jake narrowed his eyes at me and looked at us both. Great. So much for being discreet.

"Yeah but I..." I stammered but didn't finish and left his backyard swiftly. I ran into my house and to my room. Once I was there, I closed the balcony doors and embraced the butterflies in my stomach. I like Chad and I barely know him. I think it's off his looks.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

The way Sonny stares is so funny. I'm positive she's interested in me but I'm not interested in her. I just like seeing her blush. It's so innocent and cute. Though she's sixteen and her father's a cop and her brother and friend looks like they would kill me if I even touched his sister. I'm sure once she starts at P.A. guys will be happy to tend to her needs. I took a swig from the beer in front of me and fixed my eyes on Sonny's balcony doors. They're closed.

"Why'd you wait a day to move?"

"It's a lot of work moving shit from New York" Derek… answered.

"Huh, I thought you were from Wisconsin" I said "At least that's what your sister said"

"We graduated from NYU but yeah…" Jake said "You're still in school?"

"Stanford"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Chloe, he's gorgeous" I said to my best friend back in Wisconsin over Skype. She's been my best since five years ago, in sixth grade. She accidently spilled milk down my shirt in the cafeteria. After helping me clean myself up, we laughed about it for a long time. Best friends since. It seems cliché but it happened.

"So make a move. Give him a little Sunshine" She growled playfully

"I can't" I groaned

"Why not?"

"He's twenty one"

"Oh" She hissed and shook her head "No bueno"

"I know!" I exclaimed "It sucks because I just want to... kiss his face"

"Oh... you're crushing on an older guy" She clapped happily "Does your brother know him?"

"I just introduced them"

"You're stupid!" She screamed. I laughed at her outburst and quirked an eyebrow "Why would you do that? They're going to be buddies and he won't think of you in that way. He'll think of you as Jake's younger sister. Stupid move!"

"Chloe, he's twenty one"

"My sister's boyfriend is thirty one. Carmen is twenty four. That's a seven year difference"

"Yeah but she's legal. I'm not"

"That's not the point"

"It is. He would never consider me as his... girlfriend or lover or whatever"

"You can't be a lover because of your _nonexistent_ sex life, Sonny" She chuckled

"Shut up..." I groaned and watched her drink her juice on the screen

"You're gonna be a nun for the rest of your life" I glared at her and exhaled. It's my choice to wait. Just because I hadn't found the right person "You should find someone as sexy as your brother and just give him your virginity. Give your virginity to Derek. He cares about you"

"That's disgusting"

"Well, it's true! I'm a year older and my taste is better than yours"

"You had sex with Riley, Chloe"

"That was... a horrible mistake! We shall never speak of it again" She shuddered and I laughed loudly "I can't believe I did that but my boyfriend taste is better than yours. You choose bookworms and I choose... fun"

"I have to choose bookworms. That's the only guys my father would approve of" I explained to her "Michael… is a very smart basketball player"

"Chad goes to Stanford. Sounds pretty smart to me" She waggled her brows at me while she drank from her cup. I love Chloe; she's funny but very promiscuous at times.

"What are you drinking?"

"Redbull"

"Why? Last time you had Redbull you lost your mind"

"It's so good" She groaned and took another sip

"Sonny!" I heard someone call my name. I told Chloe to hold on so I could go answer the person that called. I opened the bedroom door and stood at the top of the steps

"Yeah!"

"Can you come here a minute!" I walked back to the laptop and told her I'll talk to her later. I hopped down the steps and into kitchen "Help me make dinner..."

"What?" I sighed "No, I was talking to Chloe"

"Sonny..."

"Fine" I mumbled "Jake and Derek's here. They're next door talking to Chad"

"Oh, that's nice" My mother smiled and unpacked the grocery bag "You should invite him to dinner"

"Huh?"

"Derek, Jake and Chad and whoever friends are over there. As a friendly neighbor gesture"

"You lost your mind"

"Go tell them that they can come" She patted my head. I tried to convince her not to do it but she's making enough food to feed an army. Or five guys... I unwillingly stepped in Chad's backyard and it instantly felt awkward. When you walk into a guy's conversation and then it's just silence...

"Yes?" Chad said. My insides fluttered and I felt ready to throw up. A sentence couldn't formulate in my mouth and my brain squished inside my skull.

Great.

"Um..." I started "...Connie, my mother, said that you can come to dinner if you'd like" Jake clenched his jaw again and brought the beer bottle up to his lips. What's his problem?

"All of us?"

"Yeah..." My palms are sweaty. It's weird asking my gorgeous neighbor to dinner. It's like I'm asking him into my home where I want to kiss those soft looking lips of his "I'll let you know when it's... ready"

"Are you making it too?" Bryce poked my side from his seat. I laughed and nodded

"I'm helping"

"Aw... you're making dinner" James taunted "I'm definitely going. I can always eat"

"Mmkay well, bye" I left the backyard. I wanted to smash my head against the wall. I'm like a preschooler and Chad is the... boy with the cookies. I'm surely going to make a fool of myself tonight

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I sat at the table in Mr. and Mrs. Monroe's home. It looked like everything was all unpacked. They had it set up nice and elegant. I noticed the white grand piano in the corner of the living room and wanted to touch it. It looked so clean. I wonder if Mrs. Monroe plays. The plate of pasta in front of me made my mouth water. Sonny sat across from me, next to her brother. She had her legs crossed in the chair with the little shorts she had on and the fitting white tank top. I could lie and say that I didn't look at her breasts but I won't. I did and I caught myself quickly. My phone kept going off during the entire dinner. I kept ignoring the call.

"You all go to Stanford?" Her mother asked the group

"Yeah, Chad and I are business majors and James and Grady are physical therapy majors" Bryce answered. Why won't Sonny look up? Because I'm sitting across from her.

"Kind of..." James laughed "What school did you go to?"

"I went to Colombia Medical School in New York" Her mother answered

"That's cool" He replied "You're a nurse or a doctor?"

"Nurse"

"What kind of patients do you treat?" Bryce questioned. While she gave her response, Sonny looked up from her plate when Jake mumbled something to her. She shook her head and smiled at him "I heard that Mr. Monroe is an officer. Jake said he was in ROTC. Is enforcement something this family is into?"

"Well..." Jake started

"Nope, not really" Sonny answered "Law enforcement and ROTC is a way to poke out your chest and call yourself The Man" She looked at Jake and smiled. He rolled his eyes and laughed. My phone rang loudly. I took it out of my pocket and saw Portlyn's name. I ignored it _again._

"It's a way of discipline. You learn a lot of things about life and people and..."

"It's a brotherhood" She imitated and finished for him. I chuckled and took a bite of the hot pasta "It's nonsense"

"Haha" He deadpanned "Compared to the group of friends you had before I left to college?" He spat with a smile "They were in love with me"

"They didn't know any better" She giggled "They were twelve. I thought the Jonas Brothers were cute"

"You don't have good taste at all"

"To you. You just want me to stay your little, sweet sister all your life"

"That is true"

"Give it a few months, it'll change"

"Michael knows the rule"

"Unfortunately" I held back my laughter and continued eating. When the phone rang, she got up quickly to go answer it. Her shorts made me stir a little but I held my composure. Jake furrowed his eyebrows at me and chuckled softly. Derek seems more relaxed. Well, he doesn't seem that protective. I shouldn't judge yet.

"Mom, can you tell Sonny to put some clothes on?" He said to Connie. She rolled her eyes and laughed "She won't listen to me"

"Of course she won't. She's your sister"

"Mom" He sat straight up in the chair and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'll tell her" Her mother nodded and placed a forkful of food into her mouth. Several minutes later, Sonny sat down in the chair and cleared her throat as she held back a smile "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" She snickered "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Was that him?" Derek laughed. Him meaning Michael, I assume? Once my phone rang the last time, I clenched my jaw while everyone looked at me.

"Mhm" She hummed happily

"What'd he say?" She shook her head with a smile

"…nothing"

"Who keeps calling you?" Grady asked

"Portlyn"

"Why don't you just answer it?" Sonny then said

"I don't want to talk to her" Bryce leaned over to me to speak to me privately.

"Are you looking at her the same way I am? Sonny has a _body_" I chuckled and shook my head in a lie. Sonny nodded at something her mother said and left the table. I heard her footsteps go up the stairs. The sudden urge to use the bathroom took over me

"Nah, man. She's a minor" I backed my head away from him and looked at Mrs. Monroe "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"It's upstairs. The third door on your right" I nodded and got up from the table. I walked up the steps slowly. I neared the bathroom but not before I saw Sonny through the crack of her bedroom door. She was tying the drawstring on a pair of baggy sweats and running her fingers through her hair. The man in me wanted to go through the door and just kiss the hell out of her and make her scream my name but the safety part of me knew I would die if her brother and or father find out I… did that to their little one.

"Are you just going to stand there and peek?" I heard her say. I pushed her bedroom door open and leaned in the doorway.

"You finished your room" I looked around to her cream colored walls. Her bed was opposite of the balcony doors and her desk was right next to her closet. She had a few pictures on the wall and a lavender beanbag chair to match her bed sheets. It looked like a girl's room.

"Yeah, I did hard work on this"

"So it seems" She scoffed and placed her hands on her hips "You could've done better"

"You could've kept your criticism of to yourself" She retorted "The bathrooms right there" Her hand gestured over my shoulder.

"Wow, you took that to heart. You're not going to make it at P.A"

"I'll be fine on my own, as a matter of fact. Do you really not have a girlfriend?"

"Well…" I chuckled "Don't worry about my relationships. Worry about yours"

"Oh, you get rejected a lot?" She said condescendingly

"No, I don't have relationships. They aren't for me"

"Then what do you have?" I took a step forward and watched her eyes size me up curiously

"Something you should know well about" She furrowed her brows

"Which is?" She damn near exclaimed. I grinned and leaned a hand on her dresser

"Sex" So she just stayed quiet with her eyes boring into mine the entire time. "A lot of it in all different ways, different girls…" I placed my hand on her waist and listened to her breath hitch in her throat "...don't worry, I won't tell daddy what you do"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell him anything" She narrowed her eyes and placed her hand over mine, taking it off and placing it at my side. She walked past me with an innocent look on her face. I chuckled and shook my head. I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed redial on Portlyn's number. She picked up after the first ring and instantly started screaming at me.

"I called you a dozen times"

"Obviously, you're blowing up my fucking phone"

"If you'd an-"

"What do you want Portlyn?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I need help"

"You usually help yourself on your own" I leaned on the hallway wall besides Sonny's door and grinned.

"Chad…" She whined out

"Let me hear you" I played "How bad do you want it?"

"Come on" Portlyn then groaned "Please, come over. I'm need you to take care of me"

"I'm busy. Your hand can do a fantastic job" I should know. Her hand got me off repeatedly last week. As well as her mouth "Besides, there's nothing I can do that your rabbit can't do"

"H-How did you know I ha- I want you here, now or I will show up at your house with nothing but lingerie"

"Mm…" I imagined her and a smile grew on my face "Do that. Tonight. In an hour"

"Fine" Too easy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love,** **hate, bored? Review. Tell me if you liked? Please tell me you did and I'll be the happiest person alive. 20 reviews=update. So yeah, Review please and thank you. Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm glad you're liking it so far. 50+ reviews on only two chapters! Thanks! Um… nothing special besides that so ENJOY!**

**I'm really sorry about all the technical difficulties with my update like last chapter. It's frustrating and awkward and somewhat embarrassing. Again, I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Today was my first day of school and I was a little nervous. I was going to be the new girl and no one ever talks to the new girl on the first day. I wasn't conflicted over which outfit I should wear. This school had a uniform, so I didn't worry about impressing anyone. It was a navy blue pleated skirt that dropped right above my knee. The plain white blouse was simple. Over it would go the navy blue sweater vest that had the schools white and gold emblem on the left breast. It wasn't the greatest outfit in the world. I'm still wearing my converses. My navy blue ones to be more exact. I grabbed my black Jansport bag and looked into the mirror

It looks like I have a whole lot of money to afford going there. This is what I would have to wear for two years since I'm a junior. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I wondered what Chad was doing. Probably sleeping still since college class doesn't start for a while. My heart jumped rapidly when he had pulled me closer to him yesterday. Derek, who was walking up the steps when it happened, was oblivious to it but I wanted to punch him in the neck for interrupting it. I stopped myself from grinning like an idiot.

"Bye mom... Bye dad" I yelled out as I opened the front door. My heart stopped when I saw Chad and his friends leaning on his car and talking. I closed the front door and dropped my keys in my bag. _Just breathe, Sonny. Don't swoon… and don't fall; you'll be an idiot if you do_. I stepped down the six stairs that led to the pavement. _Safe_.

"Yo, Sonny..." James called me. Or Grady. No James "Come here" He waved me over. I walked to them through the grass and stood in the opening they left for me in there group. It was weird talking to college guys. I thought they would be all stuck up and dude-ish.

"Nice, uniform" Chad teased.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a school girl" I grinned while they all chuckled softly "It's nine in the morning. I figured you would be sleep"

"Nah, me and Chad's class starts in an hour and Grady and James' class starts in two hours" Bryce answered

"Oh, you're a business major too?" I gestured to Bryce he nodded and smirked

"You need a ride to school?" He offered, I looked back at my house and nodded.

"It doesn't look like there's space so I'll walk" I declined and started walking away

"Sonny... there's space. Trust me..."

"I don't want to be a hassle" I shook my head. He opened the car door and looked at me after Grady got in.

"Get in the car, Sonny..." A car full of guys? I was a little skeptical. What if they tried something? I don't think they would. I don't think Chad would let them. I slid into the middle, being careful of my skirt "Let me see your phone…" He reached back. I handed him my new phone and watched him hand it to Bryce. Chad doesn't really speak to me a lot unless we are alone. Even then our conversations are short and intimidating. He's _very _intimidating. It scares me but excites me a little bit.

"Are you excited?" Grady asked me

"No, not really. Being the new girl is never fun"

"That might be true but you get perks" James laughed "My brother Daniel, he's a senior but he's a nice kid. I'll tell him about you"

"Okay..." I chuckled as we pulled up outside of the school were every girl was wearing the same uniform as I was and the guys just ditched the skirts and had tan slacks. There were so many blondes and not enough brunettes. Even the guys had blonde hair. I'm noticing a trend here.

"I should embarrass you..." Chad said, fiddling with the lighter in his hand.

"You shouldn't" I laughed and shook my head before getting out of the car once Grady let me out. When I walked around the car to get to the sidewalk, I prepared myself for the looks and whispering. Sure enough, it happened. Rolling up to school on your first day with a car full of guys will get you talked about.

"Sonny!" I got called back after a few steps. I walked back to the car slinging my arms through the bag straps. Bryce handed me my phone that I almost forgot.

"We took the liberty of putting all out numbers in there" Bryce said, handing the iPhone to me.

"I feel so honored, thank you" I smirked and turned back around. I have Chad's number...

Ah!

* * *

><p>I was right about the blonde thing. For every thirty five blondes there were two brunettes. The classes were easy to find, my locker, was extremely easy to find. Picking a seat during lunch… that wasn't the greatest thing in the world. I held my clear plastic clam shell container of what I bought from the cafeteria servers, a whole wheat, hummus, lettuce, tomato, Swiss cheese and avocado wrap. It was fresh because I watched her make it off to the side. I never went to a school where they ask you what you want to eat specifically. It was kind of cool. I saw an empty round table near the back end of the cafeteria and made my way to it. I sat down and quietly and placed my bag beside me. Opening the container, the food smelled good and it made my mouth water. I picked half of it up and bit into it. Mm… it tasted as good as it smelled.<p>

"Hi… you mind if I join you newbie" A males voice brought my eyes up and caught my attention. I had a mouth full of food so I shook my head. He had dark hair and dark eyes like James had. I wondered… "I'm Daniel" Yeah, wow… James really did tell him about me. I swallowed my food and cleared my throat. Yeah, I'm a vegetarian. A Ovo-Lacto vegetarian to be more exact. I eat dairy including eggs but no meat at all.

"I'm Sonny…"

"Yeah, I figured. James told me that you were new and Chad's new next door neighbor"

"Yeah…" I chuckled and took a sip of my water to make sure my teeth were free of food "You look like your brother a little…"

"I get that a lot" He smiled "How do you like where you live at so far. I mean, besides seeing my idiot brother hanging out with his friends?" There are girls staring at him and I. Signs of jealousy maybe? Is this the perk that James said in the car?

"It's cool. It's quiet and nice. Do you live over there?" I asked before taking another bite of my wrap

"Sort of, I live up the block from Chad. All my life I lived there. Where'd you move from?"

"Wisconsin…" I answered, swallowing my delicious food. I took another sip of water "Everyone is staring…" I mentioned while he gulped down his orange juice. He turned to see what I was talking about and then looked at me with a smile

"You're new and I'm a senior talking to you… that's why?"

"I take it you usually don't do this then?" I smirked

"Nah but you know my brother and he said to make you feel comfortable or he'll kill me"

"You don't have to sit with me…" I giggled lowly "You can go and I'll just lie"

"No, no. I want to… you seem nice and not as stuck up as every other girl here" He laughed "It makes you cooler in my book" I smiled and shrugged off the stares as I talked to Daniel the entire lunch period. We spoke to each other like we were best friends. He even offered to walk me home because he knew his brother would be there.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why would you do that to her?" Portlyn snapped at me quietly and punched me hard in the chest. I hissed and kept down the aisle of fiction novels in the enormous campus library. "She is a sweet girl and you were a dick to her"

"You're getting on my nerves, Port. Leave me alone" I said back

"Are you that much of an asshole to every girl? Including me?"

"Wow, you expect me to change just because we're sleeping together? What the fuck ran through _your_ head?" I snorted a small laugh and scanned my eyes over the list of books I had to take out and read for English.

"No, I don't expect you to change bu-"

"She asked me if I would sleep with her and I said no. She asked why and I told her plain and simple that she _wasn't_ my type"

"_Women_ are your type, Chad"

"She's _too _sincere and sweet. Would you like me to turn her into someone she's not by fucking her and leaving five minutes after we finished?"

"You talk about her like she's not a grown woman"

"She's my age" I exclaimed but quickly lowered my voice. "I don't care if she's mad"

"Vanessa could've been your potential girlfriend"

"I don't want a girlfriend. Isn't that why _we _are together? You didn't want a boyfriend and you found me. I didn't want a girlfriend so now here we are. Why are you badgering me about shit that I don't want? Vanessa isn't the hit it and quit it type a girl"

"What does that make me?" Portlyn put her hands on her hips and stopped at the end of the aisle. Why do fiction books have to be in the back of the library? They never have shit. I looked her up and down before smirking.

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"Yes, Chad. I want an honest answer"

"I'm not answering that because I'll hurt your feelings"

"If you care about my feelings than you obviously care about me"

"No, it doesn't work like that. I don't want you to go back to your dorm with The Notebook on replay and a tub of Häagen Dazs and a box of Godiva; crying your eyes about how I made you feel, Portlyn"

"Just answer the damn question" She shrugged.

You're the girl that I call when I want a quick fuck and once we're satisfied we cut off connection until a phone call is made. You knew what it was as soon as you got into it. Is that _honest_ enough for you?"

"You're such a fucking dickhead" She scowled.

"Told you"

"It's nice to know how you _really_ feel" She scoffed.

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetheart" I muttered. She watched me reach up onto one of the shelves and pull down _Lolita_ by Vladamir Nobokov. I sighed and turned to face her, grabbing her waist and bringing her towards be. She folded her arms and shook her head.

"I hate you" She told me.

"Mhm"

"I _really _do" I bent my head to her jaw line and placed a kiss on it. She groaned from protest and laughed. "Stop it…" She tried to sternly say but dropped her arms and wrapped her fingers around my biceps "Chad…" She whined

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hey, newbie" A brunette girl called me while I was taking books out of my locker. I pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled

"It's Sonny…"

"Hey, Sonny" She corrected herself with a laugh "It's about time another dark haired girl got here"

"Yeah, the blonde infestation has my mind spinning" She laughed again and leaned on the locker next to mine.

"I'm Penelope. Fellow dark haired female"

"It's nice to meet you" I responded politely "So, what's up?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to be nice and say hi. Are you a junior too? Where'd you move from?"

"Wisconsin and yeah… I'm a junior"

"You know girls are already talking about you?" She patted my shoulder while I placed a textbook in my bag

"Really? What are they saying?"

"It's about you showing up to school in a car full of hot guys. One of them being Daniels brother" She grinned "How'd that happen?"

"The guy that was driving offered to give me a ride. He's my neighbor" I explained to her "I didn't really think there would be that much talk about"

"Yeah and then there's the one with you and Daniel sitting with each other at lunch. He never does that. He usually stays with his exclusive group of friends"

"Is Daniel a big thing at this school?" I chuckled and closed my locker. I took my schedule out of the front pocket of my bag and looked at it. I had history in room 267a.

"He kind of is. I mean, he knows everyone and he's freaking hot so for him to sit with you on the first day is a big thing…"

"I guess…" She snatched my schedule and looked at it

"You have history now? So, do I. You're with me" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway with her. I laughed as she started running when the first bell rang. She dragged me up the flight of stairs and turned the corner into the classroom "Sit next to me" She stated, handing me back my schedule and pointing to the empty seat on her left near the window. Our history teacher, Mr. Bennett was way too enthusiastic about the topic. He loved exaggerating the facts and making the students laugh so they understand it better. Penelope was hyper and really funny. I could tell that I was going to like her.

* * *

><p>"How is it possible for a school to be set up in cliques?" I asked Daniel as we turned down my block with a small cup of gelato he had bought for me. It was a nice gesture and he said it was to 'welcome me into California in a "sweet" way'. I had laughed at his corny joke and thanked him for the savory chocolate.<p>

"It just happened. I mean, no one just said 'let's make small groups' it just made itself on its own" He chuckled and liked the vanilla off his cone "They don't have cliques at your old school?"

"They did but everyone came together in the end"

"Ah, I see" I laughed and brought the spoon up to my mouth "I guarantee you my brother is going to be at Chad's house"

"Most likely… how long have they been friends?"

"Since forever and then some…" He nodded "Did you have fun on your first day of school"

"Yeah, so much fun. I almost broke out into song during my math class" He laughed with a smile and shook his head "I'm so serious" He kept laughing while he looked at me

"You're funny, Sonny" He stated with a pat on top of my head. Hey, that rhymed. I wondered if Chad was home also. He did say that his friends would be there and he won't sometimes. I find that a little odd but shrugged it off.

"They say you're a big thing at school" I told Daniel before taking another spoonful of gelato

"Eh, nah not really… they say that because I'm known for my brother truthfully. He was the ladies man and the trouble maker"

"And you aren't a ladies' man?" I teased when he grinned

"I don't know, Sonny? You tell me"

"I haven't seen you in action before, so I wouldn't be able to say"

"In action?" He snickered "Well, what about you? Are you the _golden _apple of many?"

"Nah… not really"

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"I do. What about you?"

"Right now? I'm working on it"

"Gotcha…" I chuckled before he opened the gate to Chad's backyard and let me walk through first.

"Hey, Daniel… Hey… Sonny" He's kinda cute. Chad said with his shirt off playing basketball with Bryce. When I saw Chad was toned beyond toned beyond toned… I'm not lying. I mean, his abs were hot enough to make my gelato melt.

_Did you just say that?_

"How was your first day of school, Sonny?" Bryce asked out of breath from playing a one on one game with Chad. Chad had the ball so he made a jump shot and laughed when he scored. I'm not supposed to be back here according to my dad's rules but I'm not even sure he's home.

"Fine… I met him"

"…and I met her" Daniel stated right after I had spoke "Where's my brother?"

"On his way with Grady…"

"Mmkay, I'm going to go steal a beer" He stated with his finished cone in one hand and walking toward the sliding door.

"Did you make friends?" Chad asked

"No, I'm a loser"

"Aw, don't talk down about yourself" He laughed shortly. I caught myself following a bead of sweat that left his jaw line and dripped all the way down his neck, to his chest, over his abs and stopping right at his- "Sonny!"

"Ah! What?" I jumped out of my dirty thoughts, snapped my eyes up to Chad's. I knew the feeling between my legs. I felt warm and kind of tingly. I didn't want to acknowledge but I knew it had to do with the word 'aroused' to be even more clear 'horny'. Chad made me horny. Is that even possible? Getting hot and bothered by looking?

_That is a very bad thing._

"I asked if you truly made any friends"

"Oh um… yeah. A girl named Penelope" I answered, spooning the rest of the gelato into my mouth so I couldn't say anything that I would regret.

"Bro, you lost" Chad said to Bryce as he bounced the ball in his hand "You play any sports, Sonshine?"

"Sonshine?" I repeated

"Mhm, I'm calling you Sonshine because it sounds better"

"My regular name sounds better"

"I'm not a regular guy therefore I shall call you something that's different from your regular name" I peered at him with curious, wanting eyes while he just gave me this sexy smirk.

"Uh… I dabble… maybe" I don't play basketball as I sport but Michael, my boyfriend, played for the school and taught me a few things. He's a freshman at the University of Wisconsin for basketball. I walked over to the table that Bryce and Daniel were sitting at and placed the empty gelato cup down along with my bag. I took the ball out of his hands.

"You play ball?"

"No" I dribbled a few times before shooting it. When it made the 'swish' sound I chuckled. He turned his head to me and raised both his eyebrows.

_Hey, gorgeous…_

"Oh, you have skills?"

"Nah, not really. I have to go though, I have homework to do"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and I was just finished with my homework. It may be a nice and friendly school but they give homework until the end. I don't mind doing it. I wrote out a paragraph answer in my neat handwriting and closed my textbook. My father had asked me earlier how school was and I told him boring. When my mother asked, I told her fun. I give different answers to different people. My father wants an answer that resembles one where I actually did work in school. I placed my notebook in my bag and leaned back in the chair. My phone beeped four times on my dresser. I got up to go answer it. I saw that it was a text from Chad. I smiled from ear to ear and read it.<p>

'**Come show me your basketball skills' – CDC**

'**I'm busy' – SM**

I walked out onto the small balcony and peeked out. I saw him dribbling the ball a little before he lifted his hand to read my text.

'**No, you aren't. You're peeking out your balcony window' – CDC**

I smiled again and shook my head at the text.

'**Well, I was busy and you're smoking' – SM**

'**What does my smoking has to do with this?' – CDC**

'**It's nasty and you should stop' – SM**

'**Get your ass out here' – CDC**

I slipped on my converses and left my phone on my bed. I had changed my clothes into a pair of shorts and a red t shirt just to get out of the bland uniform. My mother saw me walk past her and asked me where I was going so I told her I was going to shoot some hoops with Chad. I left my house and walked through his backyard gate. My father had left to go to work so he won't know and Jake… is napping… I think and Derek is… somewhere in the neighborhood.

"It's about time" He deadpanned and placed his phone on the table. He then put out his cigarette "Show me your skills"

"I don't have skills…" I laughed and pulled my hair off of my shoulders.

"Yeah, okay…" He sarcastically said "Ladies get the ball first. Game's twenty one"

"Okay…" I laughed and dribbled the ball. He smiled and fixed the bottom of his shirt. Instead of trying to get around his muscled, California sun kissed gorgeousness, I made a jump shot. "Oh… score one. Losers ball" I taunted

"I got it, I got it" He laughed softly and caught the ball that bounced when it hit the pavement "You lied about not having skills. I don't like liars"

"It was a lucky shot…"

Twenty minutes later, I was up by two points and I truly think he was letting me win. I'm not that good at basketball. He dribbled the ball, switching up his hands so I can't get it. We were both sweaty and a sweaty Chad doesn't help that I'm already squeezing my legs together to get some relief.

"I think… you were a basketball player in your old school" He panted out. I chuckled and reached for the ball again but he switched his hands again.

"Nah, maybe if you quit _smoking_ you wouldn't be so short of breath" I shook my head

"Shut up"

"If I make another shot I win"

"If I make another shot, we're tied" He swiftly stepped around me and made a layup. "And… we're tied" He passed me the ball. I bounced it a few times while looking at him.

"Alright… if I make this… you have to give me props for beating you. For a sixteen year old beating a twenty one year old guy"

"It's not happening…"

"It would be the highlight of my life" He chuckled and tried to take the ball out of my hands "Ah, ah" There's no way of getting around his muscular gorgeousness so I set up a jump shot and prepared to shoot it. His hand reached up and brought the ball back down while it was still in my hand. He looked me in the eye the entire time. His blue eyes draw you in before you have a chance to protest. It's scary. My breath hitched in my throat and I swallowed slowly and accidently dropped the ball. He was so close and his eyes were extremely blue. It's bluer than anything I've ever seen.

He moved in a little closer, cupping my cheek. I stared at his lips that I wanted to kiss so badly. His forehead rested against mine and his lips captured mine. I fluttered my eyes closed. When I tell you I felt fireworks, it would be a lie. It's more like an explosion of fireworks. Damn, the fireworks. It was _supernova_! I relaxed into the kiss after the two second initial shock and rested my hands on his shoulder. He dropped his hands to my waist and pulled me closer to him so that our bodies were touching.

My stomach did a million twists and turns while it flipped upside down. I didn't really know how to explain it. My mind was fogging up and my whole entire body felt warm. I didn't know why. It's not my first kiss. Well, it's my first kiss, kissing _Chad. _It felt really comfortable and… somehow it felt _right. _When he pulled back, I couldn't look him in the eye. I had remembered that he was twenty one and I was sixteen. _Then_ I remembered that I had a boyfriend.

It's so wrong…

"Uhm…" He cleared his throat quickly "…Sonny- I" He mumbled

"I uh… I have to go" I backed up and damn near ran out of his backyard. I ran through the house and up to my room where I closed the door and flopped onto my bed, shoving my head into my pillow. I just kissed… Chad. It was amazing but _crap_. I smiled a little; he's a _really _good kisser.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Oh… that wasn't supposed to happen. _Shit_!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Gasp! They kissed? This early. What's going to happen? I don't even know. Let's wait and find out. Review! Tell me you liked it. I want to read your thoughts. You know the deal. 20 reviews=? Review please and thank you… Chapter 4 coming soon…**

**Q&A**

**I'm updating Louder very soon! I didn't like the last chapters I already written so the one I'm updating next is going to be the last. I don't think Louder was that great of a story so I'm like whatever with it.**

**To put pictures on your profile: Log in and go to account. Then go to profile and copy and paste the URL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys… thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I loved them like always. Um… again nothing important. ENJOY!**

**JUST BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED LIKE HELL! I KEEP MY PROMISE!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

It's not like there was a special reason I felt confused over things. I had kissed Sonny and she walked away. I didn't know if that meant she was upset or if she was happy or if she was just as confused as I was. I didn't have any classes this morning so I purposely woke up to take Sonny to school. I wanted to talk to her. She hasn't spoken to me in two days and she hasn't exactly been around. It's like she stopped coming outside unless it was to go to school or come home. I leaned on my car and waited for her to come out. When she did she turned her head to me and gave a small wave. I motioned for her to come over. Sonny stood in front of me with her hands on her bag straps.

"Let me give you a ride..."

"Nah, I'm gonna walk. Thanks though" She turned around

"Sonshine…"

"I'm fine with walking, Chad"

"Sonny, get in the car" I said again before opening the car door. She sighed heavily and pulled her bag off of her shoulders, getting into the car. I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. The first part of the ride was quiet, no words were exchanged. I pulled up a block away from the school and parked the car.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You haven't spoken to me in two days..."

"Yeah, I um... I've been busy" She just kept her eyes down on her hands

"With what? If you don't mind me asking..."

"School... lots of school work"

"About what happened... I don't really know what to say about it that much. I mean, I know we have this six year age gap and all and it shouldn't have happened but it did"

"I know that's it's a platonic relationship. I get it"

"Yeah, I wasn't finished but you rudely-"

"So what were you going to say?" She turned her head to me and quirked an eyebrow "That you and I can't be together? Yeah, I got that"

"Sonny" I tried

"You're too old for me? I got that too" She just kept going

"Sonn-"

"You're friends would give you hell for it? Yeah, I understand that"

"I-"

"Don't you remember that I have a boyfriend and that just because he's not here doesn't mean I'm free to cheat" She just kept going, rambling so I couldn't get a word in. I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Sonny…"

"I understand everything that you're tr-" I leaned over and kissed her. I cupped her face softly, her fingers wrapping around my wrist. She kissed back after the shock of it. Her lips were so soft and she smelled like vanilla. She pulled back slowly while I stroked her cheekbone with my thumb.

"It was _just _a kiss, Monroe. It meant _nothing_..." I looked into her brown eyes and exhaled. She chewed on her bottom lip, her body becoming tense.

"I have… Michael and you have… whoever you have" She spat rudely "Which apparently is no one. So why do you keep coming to me and kissing me, huh?"

"I needed to do something to get you to stop talking"

"Oh my god, you're such an… ass"

"Wow, you're acting like a brat" I chuckled "You act like you've never been kissed before"

"I'm not acting like a brat. I'm stating facts" I leaned my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes. I'm getting a headache "I can't believe that meant _nothing _if you just kissed me _again_"

"Fuck, Sonny… it didn't mean anything. A kiss is a kiss. It happened- which _wasn't_ supposed to- and then it's over."

"If it wasn't supposed happen, why'd you do it?"

"I was bored... and you're talking way too much for my liking"

"_What_?" She exclaimed unbelievably.

"Shut up" I simply told her "If you're not going to be quiet since I _now _have a headache you can walk your ass to school" Then I heard my car door slam. I opened my eyes and watched Sonny storm off in the direction her school was in. I rolled my eyes and started up my car, making a U-turn to head back to my home.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_I hate him!_

"Hey, who's that guy you were in the car with earlier?" Penelope came up to me with a cup that read Starbucks on it just like the one in her hand. She handed it to me and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is this?" I asked her

"That is a double chocolate chip frappuccino from Starbucks" I sipped it through the straw and hummed in appreciation

"Thanks..." I took another sip and we started walking up the steps of the school. "My neighbor I told you about remember? He's friends with Daniels brother"

"Oh yeah..." She drawled out "So, I want to show you this place after school. They have amazing skirts and dresses. No one really knows about it but all their stuff is so cute"

"Yeah, alright"

"Oh, you know Tawni right?" She turned to me when we walked through the school doors "Tawni Hart?"

"Yeah... she's the really pretty blonde girl. What about her?"

"She's not that pretty but she's been talking about you"

"So what…" I shrugged, drinking what was in the cup while she was talking.

"So what? She can ruin your life at this school. She called you easy because you pulled up on the first day with a car full of guys" I chuckled and looked at her.

"Easy as in like a slut?"

"Mhm"

"I don't think a virgin could be easy, Pen"

"Wait... you're pure?" She exclaimed, making a few people turn their heads. I clamped my hand over her mouth quickly. I waited a couple of seconds to remove it "You're untouched? But you're gorgeous!" She whispered hastily and pulled me to her locker "Why are you still a virgin? Is it by choice?" She asked lowly while putting in her combination

"Yes, it's by choice"

"Why? A girl like you probably has plenty of options"

"I'm scared to lose it"

"Scared of what?"

"It's gonna hurt..." I muttered. She started laughing and I nudged her softly. She laughed a little more, making me a little mad.

"It's not funny"

"Okay, okay sorry. But seriously... I'm not saying you _have_ to have sex but you're crazy pretty. How have you not gotten a boyfriend and had... relations?"

"I haven't found someone I love" I stated simply

"Oh... you're one of those old school girls. I gotcha"

"Yeah... I take it you've done some things" I assumed, my cup was halfway empty.

"Well, I'm not a virgin but I'm not very... experienced" She sighed "Obviously the blondes run this male population not giving us any play with the guys"

"That can't be true"

"Yes, it is. Tawni is like the head blonde" Pen said "I hate the bitch"

"What? Why?"

"She stole my boyfriend, Nico, from me with her blonde hair and nylons and ugh..." I smiled as she faked gagging noises "One day... I'm just going to take a scissor and just snip it off"

"That's mean, Penelope" I laughed and started toward my locker. She walked with me joking about something that happened in her gym class. I laughed at how theatrical she was.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why are you pressing me?" Bryce asked over the pool table in the student hall of Stanford's campus.

"Well, you and Audrey are getting pretty cozy" I hit the cue ball into the eight ball and it rolled right into the pocket "I win again. Rack em up"

"She and I aren't cozy, Chad. We like being around each other. She's cool"

"Huh, that sounds pretty cozy to me, my friend" I chuckled while he formed the balls in a tight triangle. I took a swig of my beer and shook my head "You're in denial"

"There's no denial. You like being around, Sonny but you don't like her"

"She's sixteen. I'm not supposed to like her" I don't like her. She's sixteen which is a hint for very naïve.

"That doesn't mean you can't like her. You just can't do anything with her because you'll go to jail. Then some guy will like you..."

"You're disgusting" I frowned "Seriously, invite Audrey"

"No"

"You're being a bitch. You don't want other guys hitting on her. That's what it is"

"No that's not why I'm not inviting her, you idiot" He snapped "Invite, Sonny then"

"She's sixteen. Drugs and alcohol would be a bad influence on her"

"I guarantee you that Sonny had gotten drunk before. Girls with over protective fathers are always the first to lash out. Especially girls with cops for dads. They lash out quick"

"No. I'm not asking her to go" I responded "_I _don't want her there"

"Fine... _I'll_ ask her later"

"Is that a hint that you're raiding my house?" I watched him break and roll a stripe into the pocket

"It's not a hint. It's a cold fact"

"Why do you think her relationship works out with her boyfriend?" I asked suddenly

"She's hot"

"Besides that…" I leaned over with the pool cue and set up a shot.

"She's nice and she's very pretty and fun to be around. Plus, the guy might be waiting for her to give him something"

"Something like?" Damn, the cue ball rolled into the pocket after a solid. I scratched.

"Sex" He simply stated. I nodded slowly and leaned on the pool table.

"Sex doesn't keep people together… most of the time"

"Not just _any _sex, my friend. _Virginal_ sex"

"How do we know Sonny is a virgin?" I scrunched my brows together and shrugged heavily "Sonny might not be a virgin"

"She is. Everything about her reads virginal. It's kind of obvious. If you ask her and she blushes then she's a virgin. Then let's really think about it… her dads a cop, she has an older brother with an older friend. She's never really alone to do anything"

"Mm…" She could've lost it in the back of a car or his house if she lied to her parents about coming home from school late because she had to work on a project. _If _Sonny lied.

"You're asking that because you like her" He then said

"I don't like her"

"Whatever floats your boat, bro"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Jake, this is Penelope…"

"Hi…" Penelope smiled and waved to my brother. He greeted her back kindly and waved. She had that dazed look in her eye that made him grin and feel good about himself. Great, Penelope fell for his looks too.

"We're going to go to my room now and… do whatever" I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. She laughed the entire way up and collapsed on my bed.

"Your brother is gorgeous. How did he get like that? Was he always that cute?"

"Yeah, he's not a bad looking guy" A soft knock at the door was followed by Penelope sitting up and Derek opening it. She damn near drooled because he just had on sweatpants and no shirt. I looked at Penelope then back at Derek and scoffed loudly. Derek was the type of guy that hit the gym every three days to stay in shape. His abs were toned beyond anything. A six pack to be more exact "Where's your shirt? You're distracting my friend"

"Sorry…" He chuckled and quirked an eyebrow near Pen "I'm Derek…"

"I-I'm P-Pe…"

"Penelope…" I drawled out, finishing for her. She nodded and waved shyly. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "What do you want?"

"Your iPod radio…" He motioned to the Bose radio that was on my nightstand. I went over to it and unplugged it before shoving it into his chest and pushing him out of the doorway "Your friends staring is flattering" He teased low enough so she wouldn't hear.

"Shut up and get out" I laughed and slammed the door "You're drooling"

"I'm such a stupid idiot. I couldn't even say my own name" She scolded herself. I snickered and patted the top of her head "It's not fair! You live with _two _hot guys"

"It's not like I have a choice"

"Derek isn't your brother, right?"

"Nope"

"So it's okay if…"

"He's twenty three"

"Damn" She hissed.

"How old did you think he was!" I exclaimed in the middle of a laugh. She just shook her head and sighed.

"I hate being underage, you can't do anything"

"I feel your pain. Trust me…" I pulled off the schools sweater vest and dropped it on the desk while she got up and made her way to the balcony doors. She opened them both and stood outside, looking out into the backyard.

"It's cool how you have a balcony. You could get your boyfriend up here with no problem"

"If my boyfriend was in California… but he's not"

"Oh, that sucks"

"Yeah…"

"I like your trampoline too. We'll have to use that the day I _don't _have on a skirt"

"Mhm"

"I meant to ask you… what is that ring on your finger; on your left hand? You aren't married, are you?"

"No… it's a um… it's a purity ring"

"Oh my god!" She screamed out, making me jump fiercely and snap my head to her "You have a-" I ran out the door and slapped my hand over her mouth. I pulled her inside and shushed her. Once I removed my hand, she smiled like a kid on Christmas. "You're so old school. A _purity_ ring?"

"My father and Jake gave it to me as a gift when I turned fourteen"

"Wow, it says _'True Love Waits'_ how cheesy" She giggled and placed both her hands on my shoulders. She's so hyper about everything. I love it. "I should get one but I'm not a virgin"

"That sucks"

"You're like a unicorn or some shit. You're rare. Do you know how hard it is to find a virgin in our school?" She patted my head. I laughed loudly. Did she just say I was like a unicorn?

"I feel like you're belittling me"

"No, I'm not. I swear I'm not"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny was home from school because one of the friends she made was standing out on the balcony. I would call her down but I'm trying to keep it discreet that she and I did kiss and she has feelings for me. It was kind of obvious but I like what she doesn't. She lacks what I need.

"I need a DJ" James said aloud, running his fingers through his hair "I can't hire the one I had last time. He got arrested"

"For what?" Grady asked

"Stolen equipment" I started laughing

"You harbored a con?" I teased him and looked over to the balcony once more

"Is Sonny home? I want to ask her something" Bryce asked me. I nodded and pointed over to her house. He took a gulp of his soda "So, how long did your DJ get?"

"Two years"

"Shouldn't Bryce invite Audrey?" I suddenly said. He threw his empty water bottle at me and told me to shut up. I laughed loudly and shook my head "Seriously, shouldn't he?"

"Yeah, she's your friend" Grady slapped his chest "A very close friend that you… _know_"

"I hate you both right now, truthfully" He sat up and placed his hands on the table "I'm not inviting her because she and I had an argument and we aren't speaking to each other"

"Why are you fighting with your lover? Is it because she started liking someone else and you got jealous?" I tried. He flipped me off and deadpanned a laugh. I lit a cigarette and took a normal drag, breathing smoke from my nose.

"No, Chad. That's not why…" He glared at me "She…"

"She's… been faking orgasms?" James blurted out. My laughing made my sides hurt and I couldn't breathe at all. Bryce couldn't help but laugh because we were all laughing at him "Seriously, why are you fighting?"

"She wants more… and I don't"

"More as in a relationship?" I asked. When he nodded, I shook my head and shrugged "So what?"

"So what? I'm twenty two. I don't want a relationship. I want sex"

"And does she do that with you?" Grady asked. I inhaled from the stick again and kept the smoke before breathing out once more.

"Yes…"

"So you could have that _and _a girlfriend. It's a win-win" James spat at him "You're stupid, Bryce. You can have a girl _and _nonstop sex but you're being an idiot"

"Oh my god!" The girl that was leaning on Sonny's balcony gasped, facing the door "You have a-" Sonny flew out of the balcony and clamped her hand over the girls mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows and snickered. Sonny pulled the girl in the room and closed the balcony doors. If I didn't know Sonny, it would look like abduction.

"What was that?" James chuckled and looked at me. I shrugged again "Yo, Sonny!" He screamed out to her. When we didn't receive an answer, James got up and walked up to the fence. I tapped the ash from my cigarette "Sonny!" He yelled again.

"Sonny's going to have to take a message, she'll be right with you in about… five minutes" Her friend stuck her head out from behind the door and gave a smile. James turned around and retook his seat. Ten minutes later, Sonny walked into the back yard in a pair of really baggy grey sweats and a tight black tank top. Sonny truly has an hour glass shape. You can see it clearly in this. Wait… where did her friend go?

"What's the reason you're screaming my name?" She stopped at the farthest away from me and put her hands in her pockets.

"Would your dad let you go to a party?" Bryce asked. I glared at him, shaking my head. He held his hands up defensively.

"It depends on what kind of party it is…" She replied, walking around the chairs and over to me. She took the cigarette from my fingers and tossed it on the ground before stepping on it. Why does she do that? I clenched tapped out another cigarette.

"It's James' party. There's no reason for it though…"

"He wouldn't let me"

"Why not?" Grady looked at her. Even though she's in my backyard, she won't look at me. Even with her attempt to get me to stop smoking.

"A bunch of drinking older guys, he'd kill me" She cocked her head and folded her arms "Why do you guys sit here and call me over every afternoon. You're in your twenties. I figured you'd be going to a party…"

"No, whoever gave you a false perception is stupid…" They told her in an overload of answers.

"Hm, sounds boring"

"Don't you have homework?" I spat

"Don't you?" She retorted, still not looking at me. I shook my head and ran my tongue on my cheek. She started backing away from us towards the door. "Is that all you guys wanted?"

"No… um… what was that chick yelling about?" James pointed to her house.

"Her name is Penelope"

"What was _Penelope _yelling about that you had to pull her into the house?" She inhaled and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Nothing exciting, honestly" She was lying and for some reason I could tell that she was and that she grew a little uncomfortable. After this morning, I didn't expect her to say two words to me. "Later…" She dismissed herself from us and went back over to her house. I want her in my bed so bad…

"She sounded mad" Bryce stated. She probably is.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hello?"

"I miss you…" Michael breathed out over the phone. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair

"I miss you too…" I can't tell him I kissed Chad. I can't tell anyone. Jake would kill me, then my dad and then Michael. If Chad wasn't such a… jerk, this would be hard but one minute Chad could be cool and the next he'll be a douchebag. "I kinda miss Wisconsin"

"Do you miss the cheese?"

"Yes" I exclaimed "Please send me some" I heard him laugh loud "I'm not kidding"

"What's your address?" I slowly said my address as he said he was writing it down "Is it nice in L.A?"

"Yeah, it's very warm and so far everyone I met is nice"

"That's good. You'll make friends with everyone because you're Sonny"

"That's not true. There's already a rumor about me"

"You're so famous" He taunted. I chuckled and leaned back in my desk chair.

"Yeah, _okay_" I spat out sarcastically with a grin "It'll be you making it into the NBA so you have to remember me when you get famous" Michael is a complete nerd type guy. He's very hot though. You wouldn't expect a guy who's in honors, has loads of volunteer hours and is a completely nice slash sweet to be a basketball player.

"Nah, I don't want to do that" He snickered and sighed "What are you doing?"

"I… am doing nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, I'm bored"

"So am I"

"I should come and visit you"

"Oh my god! You should" I squealed lightly and heard him laugh "You were being serious right?"

"Mhm, I'll come next month. Wait… is your brother there?"

"Yes"

"I thought he was still in New York"

"No, he lives with us but I swear he won't make a big deal about it because I will kill him if he does…" I pushed my hair behind my ear and slumped my shoulders.

"How many rooms are in your house?"

"Four and they're all taken"

"So that means I get to sleep with you…" I smirked and shook my head "Nah, I'm more afraid of your dad's gun than anything"

"That doesn't mean you can't sneak up here in the middle of the night"

"You're trying to get me killed" He said huskily

"Mm…" I moaned out in a laugh "I miss your lips" He snickered lightly before responding.

"I miss your face" I turned a light pink and grinned "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay…"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and dropped it on the desk in front of me. I stood up from the chair and headed toward the door. Before I could make it down the stairs, I saw my father walk through the front with his utility belt in one hand and his gun in the other.

"Hey, dad"

Hey, sweetheart" He greeted me back and walked past me on the stairs. He was going to go lock his weapon in the safe "How was school?" I heard him call out from upstairs.

"Fine" Where's those two dimwits? I pulled out my phone and texted them both in a group text

'**Where are you idiots at?' – SM**

'**Next door' – Derek**

'**Why? You left me here with my parents and I'm bored as hell' – SM**

"Did you make it to school on time?" He called out.

"Yeah, Chad g-" I shut up really quick. It was scary how he heard because his heavy footsteps pounded down the steps. He came face to face with me.

"Chad what?"

'**We're going to a club' – Jake**

"He gave me a ride since he was going that way"

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want you hanging around them?"

"Yes but h-" I tried but he refused

"No, buts"

"It was just a ride, dad. Calm down" I threw my hands up, raising my voice a little. He silently ordered me to watch my tone.

'**It's Wednesday night. It's the middle of the week' – SM**

"I'll be driving you to school tomorrow since you think going against my word is okay"

"No…" I whined "I don't want to pull up in front of the school with my father" He shrugged and turned around to head back up the steps

"That's my final word, Sonny"

_Damnit _

'**So what? We don't have school tomorrow, you do… so go to sleep' – Derek**

'**Shut up' – SM**

I hate being underage!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought about this one? I hope you liked it! Review! Did you see Chad's meanness? I know! This story has got me going crazy. Um… review please and thank you. So yeah… Chapter 5 coming soon…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! 100 REVIEWS! Thanks so much. I really mean it! Thank you. Well, you reviewed so ENJOY!**

**Long ass chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Friday rolled around and Tawni invited me to her party. I didn't really know her but I wanted to be nice and accept her invitation. I wasn't going to deny it. Penelope got invited also but she's only going because I'm going. Following what my father told me, I haven't really seen Chad or any of the guys. Maybe it was because the realization of that kiss dawned on me and I didn't want to face the facts about it. I also haven't told my father about Michael coming to visit and I plan on doing that this morning at breakfast. The pancakes on my plate were steaming hot and my messy ponytail hung low on my head. Jake and Derek already inhaled two stacks and showed no signs of stopping. It was disgusting.

"It would be nice if you breathed in between bites" I told my brother but he just kept eating

"It would be nice if you went to school already. You're going to be late"

"Why are you so hungry anyway?" I chuckled "The only reason you would be that hungry is if you were high. Are you high?"

"Hell yes" He deadpanned

"Jake" My father reprimanded him. I laughed lowly and shook my head.

"Your son is a pothead" I told my parents. My mother rolled her eyes and my father shot me a look.

"I don't even smoke" He defended.

"Anymore" I grumbled. I felt his foot take a shot to my shin. I coughed out in pain and scrunched up my nose. It hurt like hell. I glared at him, only to receive a smirk "Dad…"

"Hm?"

"I talked to Michael the other day"

"Okay and… what is it that I'm going to have to think about?"

"He wants to visit…" I finished, poking at the short stack. Derek looked at my father and grinned. "…next month" Jake quirked a brow and my mother automatically ran her hand over my father's shoulder

"Why?" He shrugged

"Honey, that _is _her boyfriend and it'll be good for them to see each other" My mother defended "Just say yes so we can move on…"

"We don't have room and there's nowhere for him to sleep" He answered, which meant a no. I exhaled heavily and nodded.

"The couch in the entertainment room pulls out to a bed; he can sleep there" My mother put in. I nodded again.

"You haven't even been away from him for that long" He gestured to me.

"Yeah but I miss him"

"I'm gonna throw up" Jake groaned and shoved more food into his mouth.

"I think it's a good idea" Derek said aloud "I mean, long distance only works when you see each other from time to time and would you rather Sonny over in Wisconsin with _his _family- free to do…whatever- or in California where she's here under your watch" That still didn't help that I was sheltered.

"Please, dad" I begged and looked at him. He pursed his lips for a moment before acknowledging defeat.

"Yeah, okay… fine" He breathed out. I smiled big and finished my breakfast happily. I dismissed myself from the table once I was finished and opened the door so I can go to school. I started down the block in the direction of my school and put my headphones in my ear. I hummed along lightly to the music until a car pulled up beside me. I furrowed my eyebrows and kept walking. The passenger window rolled down and a voice came out of it.

"Are you avoiding me?" I slowed down and looked in the window. Chad had a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes"

"Wow, way to be blunt"

"Leave me alone, Chad" I said, preparing to put my headphones back in my ear.

"Would you like an apology?"

"From you? _Yes_"

"Get in the car and I'll give you one"

"No, you sound like a pedophile"

"Sonny, it looks like it's about to rain _and _I'm going out on a limb because you're making me late to class. I'm never late to class over a girl so get your pretty little ass in the car before I make you"

"No…" I don't want a repeat of what happened the other day. I shook my head and kept walking. His car stopped a few feet in front of me. Chad got out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"Get in"

"Aren't you persistent? I said no" He clenched his jaw before taking two steps toward me. I was swept up in his arms swiftly- bridal style- and moved towards the car. He really wants to talk to me. I don't want to talk to him "Put me down, Chad" I demanded. "Now" He placed me in the passenger seat and slammed the door closed before walking around to his side.

_Well, he did put you down._

In his car!

I huffed, placing my bag on my lap. I can't believe this.

"You're avoiding me"

"I'm not avoiding you… entirely"

"Entirely?" He chuckled deeply and rolled up my window before heading for my school. His chuckles are _too _sexy.

"My father thinks I shouldn't hang out with you guys" I mumbled.

"Wow, you really _are_ daddy's little girl" He smiled with another chuckle. "You follow his rules and does what he tells you to do. You don't talk back. Do you have chores too?" I looked out the window silently to keep my eyes off of him. I don't have chores. I never did. Chad isn't funny right now. I swear there's a lump in my throat that made me want to throw up "Why are you so quiet?" He tapped my shoulder, making my head turned to him.

"Why are you so talkative?"

"That is an excellent question" I snickered softly before turning my head back to the window "I know why you're quiet…"

"Do you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why am I so quiet?"

"Because I kissed you. I mean, why else? Before it happened you were all talkative and came in my backyard and now it's… silence"

"That might be a reason…"

"I'm sorry that I did it"

"No…" I grinned "You're not sorry. Guys like you aren't sorry about anything"

"Guys like me? What kind of guy am I?"

"You're like… the guy that toys with girls and then drops them quick"

"Is that how you think I am?" He laughed "That's amazing since its right" I just didn't want to look at him "You seem upset about it"

"I'm not" We slowed down to a red light. I kept my eyes on outside and how the sun tried breaking through the clouds but failed.

"Then how come you haven't been talking to me?"

"I don't know"

"That's such an elaborate answer"

"No, I mean, I truly don't know. You're friends with Jake and Derek because of that I can't hang out with you. I can't be friends with my older brothers' hot friend"

_Whoa! You rambled!_

"Um…" I tried but knew he had heard it

"You think I'm hot?"

"I didn't say that" I played off and closed my eyes. I burned a deep red, wanting to bang my head against the dashboard.

"Yeah, you did" He chortled shortly, stepping on the gas once the light turned green. I mentally beat myself up, wishing there was a rewind button.

"Well, the phone works both ways. How come you haven't tried?" I suddenly asked

"You didn't look like you wanted to talk to me"

"Huh…" I breathed out and ran my tongue down across the inside of my cheek.

"So how about this… you and I go get some pizza after school one of these days, I'll pick you up"

"Uh… that sounds fine" I agreed

"Okay" He retorted "So… this kiss wasn't bad… _and _I'm hot" I scoffed and folded my arms.

"Stop the car…"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna throw up" I lied

"Seriously?"

"Yes" I exclaimed. He quickly pulled over on the side of the road and let me get out. Once I did, I started walking away. I heard him call out my name a few times before laughing loudly.

"You left your phone!" He yelled out. I stopped and dropped my head. Damn. I started back to his car as he was leaning on the passenger door with it in his hand. I held my hand out for it and watched him smirk "You're so sensitive" He teased and motioned to the car "Are you going to get back in?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because..." I muttered and turned around before I felt him stop me and pull me back with one arm around my waist, giving me my phone "...you're making me mad"

"Get in the car, I insist" He stated lowly. I bit on my tongue a bit before realizing how stupid I was for doing this but… you only live once. I reached up to the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He immediately wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't even care about anything at that moment. I curled my fingers in his hair and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. With my phone in one hand and his hair in another, I pulled back abruptly and looked at him.

"That meant nothing?"

"It happened and then it was over" I snorted and pushed him back by his chest, making him drop his arms.

"You're such an ass" I grumbled loudly, storming away. What the hell is his problem? It's like he has no emotion.

_Because that's the kind of guy he is_

* * *

><p>"You… kissed your neighbor!" Penelope squealed on the track of our school while we walked around it for gym "I <em>knew <em>it"

"No, I didn't" I denied quickly.

"Yes, you did"

"I didn't"

"You did, I saw you… he was leaning on his car that was a few feet away from the bagel shop" Damn "I knew it"

"You can't tell anyone"

"Is that why he drops you off every morning? Are you guys dating?"

"No, he drops me off because it's on his way to school and no"

"Oh my god, so tell me what happened. I want to know everything that happened from beginning to end"

"Seriously?" I stooped walking and placed my hands on my hips. She turned her head back and looked at me with a smile

"Yes, sweetheart. Now come on" She held her hand out to grab mine. She tugged me along excitedly "So start…"

"He texted me to play basketball with him. We played for a while and I was about to take a shot… we kissed"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"No, there's something else to you guys kissing today"

"It just happened. There was nothing special behind it"

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. It's so cute, aw…" She gushed and poked me repeatedly. I swatted her hands away and laughed.

"You're so annoying"

"What's going to happen if your brother and Derek finds out? What would happen if your dad found out?"

"Which is why you can't say anything to anyone"

"I swear I won't. I swear, I swear, I swear but you have to tell me about you guys in the future…"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Sonny, wait…" She slowed to a stop "What about Michael?"

"He's still my boyfriend. I'm done trying with Chad"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Good morning, gentlemen" I sat in the diner across the street from the campus where the guys were. Grady had texted me to meet them when Sonny had stormed off. They looked at me with curious faces. I had smoked so I felt a whole lot better

"What's wrong with you? You're never really a morning person"

"It's just a good morning"

"He got laid last night" James assumed. I chuckled and shook my head "So, who was she?"

"I didn't get laid last night" I clarified "I got… blown"

"Happy?"

"Mhm…"

"Okay…" Bryce drawled out. It's like there's this magnet that attracts me to the right girls. Two girls just walked past us, one a redhead and the other a honey blonde I guess. The honey blonde one eyed me with a slightly raised brow and a smirk. I winked at her shortly before fiddling with a sugar packet. "Go ahead" Bryce stated. I chuckled before standing up and heading over to the booth that the two girls were sitting at. I slid in on the side the blonde was sitting on and smiled.

"Hello" Her friend stated and furrowed her brows. The blonde cleared her throat, giving her friend a hint to go sit at the counter for a few minutes.

"You _actually _came over here" She had that voice. The kind of voice girls get when they want you.

"Yeah, it only took me a few seconds but I'm here" The blonde smiled and shrugged "I'm Chad"

"You got to Stanford?"

"I'm a business major"

"I'm a chemistry major" She answered. I draped my arm on the edge of the booth behind her and quirked a brow "If I was mistaking, you'd be trying to make a move, Chad"

"Maybe. Is it working?" She turned her head to face me and bit her bottom lip with a smile. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a pen.

"A little" She giggled, scribbling her number on my forearm "It's only fair that I make one back" Her right hand rested on my knee lightly, her thumb rubbing the inside of my knee. I chuckled deeply and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name" She leaned over more and whispered in my ear.

"Haley"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I don't think you should go to that party tonight?" Jake said from my bed. I rolled my eyes since he was just being the annoying brother that he is.

"I don't think you should lie around the house all day. You should get a job"

"I'm working on it"

"How? I haven't seen you go out to an interview"

"You've been in school. I go when you're in school. I also need a car but since I don't have one it's hard getting around" I sat cross legged in front of my mirror and plugged in my flat iron.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Dads"

"No, it's yours. You should've saved up instead of buying weed whenever you had money"

"Why do you always bring my smoking up?" He laughed and threw a pillow at the back of my head

"Because it was the worst time of my life. You were high twenty four seven and lying to dad is the hardest thing in the world. You owe me something"

"I'll buy you something if you stop talking about it"

"I don't want anything that you bought. Just… make it up to me when I'm in trouble or something"

"Yeah, yeah" He grumbled "Is Penelope sleeping over after the party?"

"Yup, so try not to walk around the house without a shirt so she doesn't drool all over the place"

"Derek does it more than I do"

"Well, talk to Derek because last time she couldn't even say her own name" Jake snickered and stood up off my bed "I don't know why she got struck like that. You're not that cute"

"Ha ha. You're not cute either"

"I'm adorable, Jake" He smiled and shook his head

"Who told you that lie?"

"Get out" I laughed loudly and pointed to the door. I picked up the now hot flat iron and straightened a lock of my hair.

About fifteen minutes of messing with my hair, I finally got it straight. I started thinking about how much different it would be if I was older. I could've been able to be with Chad freely but then again, I'm not _with _him. I'm not even sure I want to be because he's a JERK! I heard the doorbell ring twice but no one answered it so it rang again. I moved out of my room in my oversized tank top that stopped right above my knee. I was greeted by Grady, James, Bryce and Chad and the two idiots I lived with in the living room before reaching the door. I kept my eyes off the blue eyed one the entire time. All I could do was smile when I look at him. He's so mean but it's so attractive to me.

"If all of you were down here, you couldn't have answered the door?"

"I was getting up but you came down so…" Derek plopped back down in his chair "You couldn't put any pants on?"

"No, I'm in my house and I didn't know they were down here" I scoffed and opened the door. Penelope smiled and walked in before I had even gotten a chance to move out the way.

"Where the hell are your clothes? Daniel is picking us up in… two hours?" She scolded me

"I was doing my hair"

"Well, are you finished?" I started back to the stairs with her behind me "Why are they all in your house?"

"I don't even know" I closed the door to my room when she stepped in and found a pair of denim shorts that had the pockets hanging out from underneath it. I put that on and tight white tank top that was slightly a V-Neck. I slid my feet into a pair of white vans while Penelope used my flat iron to straighten her wavy hair.

"So, Chad's in your living room…"

"Yup"

"Isn't that a little awkward for you two?"

"I don't know what we are so I don't know if it should be awkward or not. Then there's the whole 'not letting my brother find out' thing. Plus, I don't think he wants his friends to know. He's twenty one and he kissed a sixteen year old. The kisses didn't mean anything to him… or me."

"So what?"

"So what? That's… bad"

"It's not bad. Age is nothing but a number" Penelope smiled at me through the mirror and flat ironed another lock of her hair.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Why is Jakes' sister so hot? What the hell? It's like she needed to be legal. She came downstairs without looking at me for a reason I could understand but shit, she's really attractive. Her legs are amazing and whoever shirt that was made her look adorable. Turns out James isn't having his party since someone tried to break into their house. His mother has the flu and is confined to her bed but there's a bonfire tonight.

"Why are you so cautious of your sister? She's sixteen" I asked

"She's a girl. She's my little sister to be more exact and I'm not trying to have a boy push up on her because he's horny" What if they're not horny? Then what?

"Hm" I hummed and dragged a hand down my face. "Doesn't your sister have a boyfriend?"

"Mhm"

"So how'd he get past you?"

"He's a good one. He's not the oversexed boy that's just using her…"

"Wait… how do you know that? You don't exactly know his intentions" Derek chimed in "You assume he's one of the good ones but in Michaels mind, he could just be waiting for the right moment to jump on Sonny"

"Why would you put that in my head?" Jake glared at him

"It wouldn't even happen. I'd be here or you'd be here. She's never in the house alone"

"It sounds like you guys baby her" Bryce muttered

"Sonny's naïve" Jake answered. My thoughts exactly.

"No, you're just overprotective" Grady pointed out. He shrugged it off as the front door opened to Mr. Monroe who walked in with his uniform on and his work belt in his hand.

"Why are there so many people in my house?" He furrowed his brows and closed the door behind him "How are you doing, Chad?"

"Fine, Mr. Monroe and yourself?"

"I'm good. Is your sister still home? I need to talk to her before she leaves" He directed his question to Jake. He nodded and pointed upstairs "Is Penelope up there too?"

"Yeah…"

"All speak to her on her way out then" He walked across the foyer and into the kitchen. I exhaled heavily and dropped my head back on the couch.

"I need a girlfriend" Derek exhaled. I snickered at the sudden outburst.

"What happened to that girl you was talking to at the club?

"She was a redhead. I don't date redheads"

"But you'll sleep with them" Jake teased

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works" I laughed softly and yawned, pulling out my phone and starting a new text message

'**You're brother is very protective of you' – CDC**

'**Leave me alone, Chad' – SM**

'**You're going to get me killed' – CDC**

'**Only if you're not careful' – SM**

I smirked at her response and started up a new one

'**Come downstairs, Monroe' – CDC**

'**No' – SM**

'**Come downstairs or I'm coming up' – CDC**

'**Goodbye' – SM**

As I listened to James find the direction for the bonfire we were going to tonight, I stood up from my seat to go "use the bathroom" I opened her door without knocking and folded my arms.

"You're not answering my texts now?"

"No, Chad. I'm not" Her friend just looked at me and then back at Sonny before going to stand out on the balcony. She closed the doors behind her and she won't be able to see in since Sonny has curtains on the inside. "What do you want?"

"Aw, someone's upset" I drawled out. She got up from her desk chair and scowled. Sonny's favorite color is light purple, you can tell by her room. "You're a little old to be upset don't you think?"

"Get out"

"Or what? You're smaller than me. I can take you, _trust me_" Her arms folded over her chest "Do you want an apology?"

"From you? _No_. I don't want anything from you, Chad"

"Oh really?" Sonny nodded "You know you want me"

"I don't want you. The only one I want is Michael" I strode closer to her, circling around her.

"I'm not talking about what you have. I'm talking about what you _want_"

"You're arrogance gets the best of you because I _don't _want you" I stepped forward and she stepped back into the wall directly next to her closet. "Why do you keep bothering me if I mean nothing to you?"

"You sure you don't want me?"

"Positive" I placed my hands on her hips and looked at her. I fought to keep my eyes above her neckline. She stopped breathing all together when my lips grazed over hers. I pecked them shortly before taking her hands and pinning them over her head. She looked at me with innocent eyes that had just a hint of lust. I didn't know she had it in her.

"I'm positive that you're wrong. You know you want me" I murmured, placing small kisses down her jaw line and up to her ear. Everyone wants me. Shit, I want myself sometimes. "Say it" I growled in her ear. I kept a listen out for anyone who was coming up the stairs.

"It would be a lie"

"Fucking lie" I placed my mouth on her neck and listened to her breathe out heavily. Pure amusement "Say it"

"Chad…"

"Don't lie to me… or yourself" I urged. I pressed my hips into hers and heard her moan softly. "You want me, Sonshine. Say it"

"I-I…" She only got out until I nudged my knee in between her legs and pressed it into her gently. Sonny sank into me, her chest flush against mine and her hands squirming to get out of mine. "Ch-Chad…" She moaned out softly, fighting to break free again. You can tell when someone fights the urge to grind on you because she's doing it right now.

"Say it" I demanded, ravishing her neck much harder than I did before. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. I could feel it. My knee rubbed against her denim covered core again "You want me"

"I want you…" She exhaled. I grinned and stepped back abruptly, wiping the corner of my mouth. Her face was flushed and her eyes were boring into mine. She's so… _virginal _it's scary. I truly see it now.

"Let's keep it one sided then" I told her over my shoulder when I walked out of her room.

"You drove Sonny to school?" Jake automatically asked me when I came down the steps.

"Once or twice" I fiddled with my lighter before pulling out a cigarette so I can stand outside and smoke.

"Why?"

"I was being nice and offered her a ride. Her school is on my way to mine anyway" I expressed and walked out their front door. I stood at the end of the walkway of their house and lit the stick between my lips. I inhaled the tobacco deeply and breathed out slowly. My phone beeped and vibrated in my front pocket. I pulled it out with one hand and took another drag from the cigarette with the other.

'**I really don't like you' – SM**

'**You're not supposed to' – CDC**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"So… your _face_ is flushed"

"I hate him so much" I covered my face and sat on my bed. I hate him, I hate him, he's a jerk! He doesn't want me but he keeps making the first move. It's too confusing "It's amazing how I'm ready and you're not after you were rushing me"

"Shut up, Sonny. I am not as pretty as you; it takes me longer"

"You're just as pretty as I am if not better so stop complaining and hurry up"

"Why do you hate him?" She straightened a lock of her hair with the flat iron on the floor "What did he do?"

"He's a jerk"

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem like one"

"No, he is. He's arrogant and I wish he wasn't friends with my brother so I don't have to see him. You know, it's like he says that he's not interested but then he'll make the first move"

"Maybe he's confused about what he wants?"

"The asshole probably is"

"Sonny! Danny's here!" Derek yelled from the bottom of the steps. I put my silver hoop earrings on.

"I'm only taking this long because it's part one of my plan to get Nico back" She muttered as she put on a light coat of lip gloss. Pen turned around and exhaled deeply "How do I look?" She had on a dark pair of shorts with tan Sperry's and a tan loose tank top. I'd date Penelope if I was a guy. She's really fun and really pretty.

"Good… _really_ good. Why did he leave you?"

"He didn't exactly leave me. Tawni kissed him and he just stopped talking to me all together. That… blonde bitch" She grumbled the last part. I looked around my room nonchalantly and chuckled.

"_Oh_"

"Yeah… so let's go" I pushed my phone in my back pocket and opened up my door. We both ran down the steps but I made a turn into the kitchen when my father called out my name.

"Yes?"

"No drinking…"

"Dad" I groaned. He always does this. He knows I wouldn't drink and he knows I wouldn't do anything illegal so why does he brief me every time I go to a party. It's _so _annoying "Nothing illegal. No smoking, don't get in a car with anyone else, if my driver is drunk, call you or a cab and if there is something wrong… call. Your badge number is 6201 and you work at precinct 169th. Blah, blah, blah can I go now?" I said impatiently. He grinned and nodded, kissing my forehead.

"Have a good time"

"I'm coming back with a nose piercing" I called out over my shoulder. I ran out the front door without saying goodbye to my brother and ran towards Daniels car. I sat in the front seat with Penelope in the back and smiled when Seth popped up from the backseat.

"Hey, beautiful" He greeted me playfully

"Hi, Seth" I giggled and turned my head. He pecked my cheek and sat back with his seatbelt on. "Daniel, you're the only one that hasn't greeted me"

"Hello, Sonny. How are you?" We pulled away from the curb.

"I'm fine, Daniel"

"That's great, Sonny"

"Your brother is at my house, Daniel"

"I know, Sonny" He laughed shortly and drove with one hand "You look good"

"I know, isn't weird. We match" I gestured to our white shirts- his also a V-Neck but with short sleeve- and dark bottoms. "Were you in my closet?"

"No, you were in mine" I laughed softly and pushed the hair that the wind from the open windows blew around.

Tawni had a huge house that was secluded from the street with a long driveway. It was like an estate. You could hear the music from the end of it. Cars took up spots on the grass lawn and people sat around the vehicles. The actual party was inside. I got out the car with Penelope while Daniel was already hugged by some girl and pulled away by her. Penelope and I walked inside to the loud house and pushed our way through the groups of people.

"You want a drink?" A voice said into my ear. I turned around to see some guy with light brown eyes and jet black hair "I'm David…"

"Sonny…" I said back

"You want a drink, Sonny?" I turned my head to see Penelope gone but when I looked back at him he had a smirk on his face "One won't kill you…"

"Yeah, okay" He took my hand and led me through the party slowly. We stood in front of a keg which I questioned how Tawni got but shrugged it off. He poured me a drink and handed it to me with a smile.

"So do you go to P.A?"

"Yeah, do you? I never seen you before"

"No, I um… I graduated two years ago"

"_Oh_" I breathed out and took a sip of the slightly cold beer. It burned a little going down my throat but I worked past it. "So what are you doing _here _then?"

"Tawni is my good friend. We grew up together" I nodded to the beat of the music and took another short sip "Did you come alone?"

"Yeah… no" He laughed softly and leaned down so I can hear him better.

"I meant, did you come with a guy?"

"Oh… no" He pulled back and grinned "Did you come with someone?"

"No, I'm stag at every party"

"Why?"

"It's easier and I don't have to worry about a girl hanging onto me all night"

"Good point"

"Do you want to dance, Sonny?"

"Ye-"

"No, she doesn't" I saw Daniel walk in between David and I and push him back by his chest.

"I was going to say yes" I blurted out. "I want to dance"

"Daniel, it's nice seeing you again" I could only see over Daniels shoulder so I moved around him. They knew each other, that's obvious. They had tension, that's also obvious.

"She's not that kind of girl, David, so leave her alone"

"It sounded like she wanted to dance to me"

"She's new here. Let's not ruin each other's night and move on. She's not going to sleep with you" Newly disgusted, I scoffed and shook my head.

_Oh, he's that kind of guy. _

"I think that's up to her… not you, kid" He patted Daniels shoulder and took my hand. I jerked it out of his softly and shook my head again.

"I'm not going to sleep with you…" I said for myself. He put his hands up in the air defensively and backed away

"Stay out of my business next time" He said to Daniel. Daniel glared at him until he was out of sight.

"Wh-?"

"He's been in and out of jail for the past two years"

"For what?"

"Lots drug possessions and assault" Daniel shook his head

But he's young… kind of"

"He committed crimes" Danny shrugged and pulled me with him gently. He left me with Penelope. She took a sip out of her cup and sighed. The taste of beer gets better over time. I'll be sure to find some gum or something before I go home.

"You met David?"

"Yeah" I muttered

"He's a cute con"

"Yeah" I agreed and laughed loudly

"Take a brownie" A guy with long blonde hair came up to us. I narrowed my eyes and hesitantly took one. I sniffed it shortly and watched Penelope take a bite of hers. I bit mine and chewed it slowly. Oh… my god… this is so good.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You're such a douchebag" Mary pushed at my chest and pouted "You _never _call me"

"I was _going _to"

"You expected me to believe that shit? Come on, Chad. There's got to be a nice bone in your body" I blew out a breath of smoke from my cigarette and turned my head to the blonde staring at me in front of me "You really don't care?"

"Mm… Mary, you're so drunk"

"No, I'm not" She giggled and moved closer to me. I chuckled and took another drag. "Chad… do you want me?" I exhaled smoke.

"Not when you're drunk" I wouldn't take advantage of a girl.

"I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing if that's what you're worried about" She walked her fingers up my chest. "I'll be sure to be thorough if you want" I quirked a brow. I chuckled again and shook my head.

"No, Mary. You're drunk"

"I swear, I'm not. Well, let me at least… convince you" She trailed a finger down my torso and cupped my member gently. I hummed and caught hers with a freehand after tossing the barely finished smoke on the ground. I kissed her lightly before she smiled and walked around to the passenger side of my car.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Oh my god, everything is moving in circles" Penelope whispered as she stumbled into my room as high as a kite. She had at least four of those brownies and I want to get her to pass out in bed and not on the floor. It was like one thirty in the morning. I only had one because I knew it tasted funny but she… she's crazy "Why are you so quiet, Sonny?"

"Because you're loud, go lay down" I led her to my bed. She collapsed on it and kicked off her shoes "Pen, you're high"

"No…" She chuckled, putting her head on the pillow "I'm hungry. So _hungry_. I can eat a refrigerator"

"So go to sleep and you won't be" I popped my gum and found a tissue to spit it out in. "We can't let my father know you were high because he won't let you come over here again"

"Okay" She giggled loudly "Goodnight, carebear" She sighed and died on my pillow. She snored lightly, making me laugh and shake my head.

I walked over to my balcony doors when I heard giggles that weren't coming from the house. Jake and Derek weren't back yet so it couldn't be them. I opened up the door and peeked my head out. I stepped out completely and looked to my left and then my right. I saw two blonde heads in the moonlight of his backyard pressed up on the side of the house. His head was buried in some leggy, blonde girl's neck while her hands were gripping at his clothes. I felt a pang in my chest and an ache form in my throat. Is that what _I_ looked like when he did that to _me_ earlier? I feel beyond dirty and used just for his amusement. I couldn't look away though no matter how bad I wanted to. She laughed again before her dress was bunched up on her waist.

There was a short pause before she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned really loud. I wiped the corner of my eye with my fingers to stop the watering but it didn't help. Another pang shot in my chest and the lump in my throat prevented me from breathing. The girls head rested back on the wall and her lip was between her teeth as he screwed her on the _side _of his house. Then, it was like she was looking straight at me with a smirk on her face. Like she _knew_ something about me. My brows furrowed and turned around, walking into my room. I closed and locked the doors before lying on my head and burying my face in my pillow with tears falling into it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Please tell me what you think! I hope you liked this long chapter. 20 reviews=update. Review! I want your thoughts. How's the story so far guys? You like or you don't like? Um… yeah review please and thank you… Chapter 6 coming soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I'm looking forward to your reviews on this one. So yeah… ENJOY!**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I guarantee that you don't remember my name" Marjorie...? _No, Marjorie_ is that girl from The Valley I slept with once.

"You're probably right" I got out of the pullout with my boxers on and picked up my jeans from the basement floor. I wasn't going to have sex upstairs where my parents could hear me and... in my bed. She was a loud moaner and it got on my nerves after a while but she gave head like a pro.

"You're not even going to guess, are you?" She sat up, using the covers to hide her chest. Marissa?

"No, you'll be mad with the names I come up with"

"Wow, Chad you're such a dick" Maya?

"You were screaming out for it last night" I retorted. She cleared her throat and reached down on the floor to come up with a bra. She strapped it on and reached down on the floor again. Maddy? "You're name is Mary"

"I thought you forgot" She snapped

"I did until now. Are you happy?" I fastened the button on my jeans and stretched

"I'm fucking ecstatic" She put her underwear on and stood up "Did I at least change your mind about calling me?"

"Hm..." No "...I'm still thinking about it"

"Chad" She groaned "Don't be a jerk"

"I said I was thinking about it"

"Fine" She mumbled and found the dress I tossed last night that landed on the tall lamp post. She slid it on easily. I reached in my back pocket and tapped a cigarette out of the box. I placed it between my lips and patted my pockets for a light. "Are you going to make me take the walk of shame or are you taking me home?"

"The walk would be fun"

"Seriously?"

"I ran out of gas driving home last night"

"You're a fucking liar" She scoffed and pushed passed me.

"Just because of that comment I'm most definitely not dropping you home" I pointed out. She stormed up the steps of my basement and toward my front door. I followed behind her and walked her to the door.

"I'll call you since you're just afraid to ask me for what you want"

"Whatever makes you feel better, sweetheart" She rolled her eyes and opened my front door. Before stepping onto the porch she kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Seriously, call me" I nodded and closed the door behind her. Seemed like she hated me a few seconds ago. When I turned back around my father was standing there with his arms folded and a displeased look on his face.

"Shit, dad... you really shouldn't sneak up on me" I muttered and walked around him so I can go smoke in the backyard

"Who was that one this time?" He moved with me

"Mary"

"Where'd you meet her?"

"Bonfire" I slid open the backyard door and stepped out.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Yes dad. I also get tested every other week if you must know. Stay out of my sex life" I lit my Newport with my Bic lighter and took a deep inhale. God, that felt good.

"You need to stop sleeping around"

"You're annoying me, dad"

"You're crossing a line, son. Don't be disrespectful" He warned.

"Okay, dad. I just want to smoke in peace" I told him.

"You should stop sleeping around"

"Mhm" I hummed, tossing the stick on the ground and stepping on it. He's not giving me any peace. I pushed around him and went back into the house. I like my father but he was just annoying me today. In my room, I grabbed my towel so I can take a shower.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Derek stop..." I laughed loudly and tried pulling the remote back out his hands. He pushed me away and hit me with a pillow "I had it first you big oaf" I used my feet to push him away and my hands to grab his. He was much stronger than I was so he just yanked me off the couch and hit me with a pillow again. My ass hurts behind anything. He just chuckled and changed the channel on the TV.

"You're not going to win this fight" He said. I stood up, marching towards him and jumping on top of him, putting him in a headlock and forcing him to give the remote back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rose off the couch. I was suspended in the air with my arms still around his neck. "Let go..."

"No, you let go" I stated

"If I let go, you'll fall"

"Derek, let go..." I groaned. He just held onto me like I wasn't even there and flipped through the channels on the TV "The blood is rushing to my head"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours" I spat "I had it first"

"I'm older"

"I'm a girl"

"Really? Since when?" He teased. I curled my arms tighter around his neck until he coughed "You're going to kill me"

"Put me down and give me the remote" I held out my hand and tried taking the remote again. I couldn't even see; my hair was blinding me.

"Never" He growled. He spun in a circle quickly, making me dizzy. I laughed again and held on tight. He stopped and swayed to the side a little.

"Uh..." A guy cleared his throat. He turned around with me in his arms and chuckled "What are you doing?" Is that Jake?

"She tried to fight me for the remote" Derek said

"I had it first and Derek always starts this stuff" I took my hands off his neck and heard him take a deep breath.

"So, that's why your panties are showing?" I lifted my head and pushed my hair out of my face before burning a dark red.

"Ch-Chad..." Ugh... my panties were shown to Chad

"Your brother let us in"

"Ah..." I breathed out. Derek placed me on my feet while my face was still a deep red. It was so embarrassing. I fixed my shorts and shook my head.

"They're... pretty lacy" Chad said with a small smile. Jake slapped his chest when he came into the room and looked at me.

"Go upstairs" He said

"Why? I was down here before you all so you go upstairs"

"Sonny, there's more space down here rather than being cramped in my room"

"There's a basement"

"There's no air conditioning in the basement. Go upstairs"

"Asshole" I grumbled

"Go upstairs" Chad and I are- there's something there between us but it can't happen. He's older and no matter how much I want something to happen he's a jerk who'll continue being the person that he is. I padded off up the steps and into my room. I closed the door and collapsed onto my bed. Why is Chad here? Why'd he have to see my underwear? These aren't even the pretty ones. Penelope was still sleeping since she was high and I'm beginning to think she was dead. I had already taken my shower and washed my hair. I'm pissed off at myself for letting Chad get to me like that just to see him doing the same to some woman.

_You're 16, he's not thinking of you!_

On the side of his house none the less. I pushed Penelope's shoulder and watched her stir. She didn't wake. I pushed her once more until she lifted her head at me.

"What?" She moaned

"Get up, it's twelve o clock"

"Ten minutes"

"Come on, Pen. Get up..." I ripped the covers off her "Take a shower so you'll feel better"

"No, you're not my mother"

"Chad's downstairs" I said. Her head popped up with her hair in her eyes

"Did you talk to him? What'd he say?"

"Derek and I were play fighting and he saw my undies" Her hand raised to my shorts and pulled them a little bit to look.

"You aren't even wearing cute ones"

"I know..." I whined "This sucks"

"Well, it's not like you can do anything with him. He's older"

"I just want to kiss him"

"Again..." I nodded "I thought you hated him?"

"I do" She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. "Help me"

"With what? You two aren't a thing" Penelope mentioned "I could help you turn him on but that's about it" She shrugged, taking a towel and washcloth I left out for her and threw it over her shoulder.

"Turn him on? I could do that on my own" I said smugly. The house phone rang downstairs. I heard someone answer it.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm"

"Well, good luck since I'm taking a shower" She chuckled. I scrunched my nose up at her before shaking my head. The bathroom door closed and the shower turned on.

"Sonny! Phone!" The male's voice called out from the lower floor. I left my room and took the kitchen phone from Derek's hand. I hopped up on the far side of the counter so I couldn't see the blonde short hair and sighed

"Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous" I smiled and lightly turned red.

"Hey, Mikey" Short for Michael. "I'm glad you called. I needed to hear your voice"

"Aw, you miss me that much?"

"Yes, I do" I laughed "Are you coming to California?"

"Mhm, next month. I'll be there, sleeping on your couch and secretly sneaking up to your room"

"Yeah, I can't wait for that" I chuckled "How are things over there?"

"Good. I just had practice but I'm in my dorm now"

"Your... dorm is coed?"

"Um, yeah"

"Oh..."

"There are a guys and a girl's floor"

"Hm" I hummed "Other than that, I can't wait to see you. Maybe we can..." I tuned him out as Chad walked into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and had his back to me. Why is he in here? Where's that leggy chick he was with earlier? Why does Chad always make me want to smile? Even when he doesn't do anything. Hell, even when he's mean, I just want to smile. "Sonny?"

"What?" I snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"We could go on a really nice date and I'm renting a truck so there's a lot of…"

"Space" I finished for him. There's enough space in a truck to have sex than the back seat of a car.

"Mikey, we're going to get some pizza. You want to come and... hang out?" A female voice rang out from over the phone. I furrowed my brows at the same time Chad turned around. He leaned on the counter across from me and smirked.

"I don't have any money on me right now and my card is somewhere in here" He answered.

"You're going to get something to eat?" I said into the phone "You just called"

"It's fine…" He's ignoring me "I'll pay for you and you can just pay me back"

"Alright, fine. Sonny, I'll give you a call back later. I'm gonna go get something to eat" _If _he calls me back later. I can see myself with Chad.

"Okay" I ran my fingers through my hair and hung up. How is he going to pay her back? With something I can't give him. Of course. I placed the phone on the counter and clicked my tongue.

"Bad conversation?"

"Yes, a blonde haired jerk walked in and stayed until it was over" He raised his brows and smirked "It's none of your business"

"I'm a jerk now? I thought I was hot"

"In your head? Yeah, you're _amazing_"

"Oh... you're cranky"

"And you're a jerk"

"Why?"

"I saw you yesterday on the side of your house"

"Oh, you saw Mary? Yeah, she couldn't wait to get in the house for the first round. I have her wrapped around my finger"

"Or she's just a slut" I tried

"That too but she's a good one" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. He's a jerk to everyone.

"You know what? Leave me alone, Chad" I said quietly so Jake and Derek wouldn't hear. "You said you'd keep the feelings one sided so let me have my feelings and you can keep yours for some other chick you'll have pinned against your wall or... someone else's wall" He lifted the can of soda to his lips and rose his brows.

"Are you mad?" He took a swig and cleared his throat "Are you mad that she had the same face you had on when I kissed your neck, Sonshine?" I scoffed and slid off the counter.

"No," My cheeks inflamed red "I'm not a pawn in your game of... girls"

"You can't even get mad that I was with some girl since I'm older than you" He whispered.

"I hate you"

"Good"

"You're full of yourself"

"Just think about, Sonny. You couldn't handle being with me. No woman can. I drive them... crazy and they always want more"

"Just leave me alone" I started towards the living room but he pulled me back by my wrist. "What?"

"You forgot to say please"

"Idiot" I grunted while pushing at his chest but he wasn't moving. I grabbed the first thing I can get from him which was his pack of cigarettes.

"Don't mess with those"

"Oh, your disgusting addiction is in my hands now" I squirmed rapidly to get out of his hold and ran around the counter away from him. "Did you know that a pack of Newport's is $11.25? That's expensive for something that can kill you. You're paying for your own death"

"Now!" Chad yelled. I smirked and bolted for the back door. He ran behind me. I jumped up on my trampoline and jumped repeatedly. "If I catch you, you're gonna get it"

"Oh... I'm so scared" I teased while I was in the air. He took his shoes off and got up on the trampoline, grabbing my waist and knocking me over. I pushed the box down into my bra and crawled to get away from him. "Come on, Chad. You can catch me, you're not that old"

"Sonny!" He warned. I rolled off the tramp and sprinted out of the back. I ran around to his house and into his backyard, pulling open the kitchen door that's always open and running through the house. _Whoa_! I'm in his house. I mean, it's so pretty and nice and clean. I slowed down near the stairs and looked around. There were baby pictures going up the wall and pictures of his family. He looked so nice and sweet, what happened to that Chad. "Where are you, Monroe?" I started up the steps faster and closed the door to one of the rooms. His room. It looks like a man's room but cleaner and it actually smells good. The faint smell of smoke was all that was there. I looked at the books on his desk and a picture of him and some girl. Is _that_ his girlfriend or someone that used to be? He burst through the door and dragged a hand down his face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Can't keep up, Chaddy? I didn't know you were such an old man"

"Give me the fucking smokes"

"Such language. I'm offended"

"I'm not playing with you anymore. I want my stuff"

"Oh, come and get it" He charged towards me and knocked me on to the bed. I laughed loudly and fought him back, stopping him from taking the Newport's. He caught my hands in his and placed them above my head.

"Where are they?" He growled. My insides fluttered and a puddle formed in my panties.

"You're killing yourself by smoking" It's only a matter of time before Pen, Jake and Derek come looking for us.

"Give. Them. To. Me"

I lowered my eyes down and waited for him to get the hint. He saw the corner of the box sticking out of the side of my shirt. For a moment, I thought about letting him do whatever he wanted to me. Slowly, he dropped one hand and ran it along my collarbone. He stopped when he was in the dip of my neck, looking at me before lowering his head and kissing the warm skin. My eyes fell closed as I felt his lips move up my neck and place kisses on it. It was too good for words and I adored it. Every spot his lips touched tingled after. My heart pounded twice before speeding up. He lifted his head, staring at my eyes for a moment before molding our lips together. Magically, our fingers intertwined while his other moved up to cup my face.

I'm. In. Heaven. He hovered over me, making me feel as if I was ready to do anything and everything but I knew I wasn't. I leaned up, so I could stand. He dropped my hand, reaching down and hoisting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He moved back and sat on a love seat he had so I was straddling him. I could feel the heat from his body on mine. His blonde hair twined in my fingers and his hands resting on my ass. Then it involuntarily happened. I grinded on his lap. The urge had overpowered and it just happened. Hopefully, it was no harm done. If I were in this position with Michael then he would already tried to undress me so he can _try _to get me to sleep with him. Damn!

"Sonny..." He groaned. I'm like, really turned on. My ass was gripped tighter by him, pulling me closer if it was possible. I moaned lightly on his mouth. His hands softly slid up underneath my shirt and to my waist. I froze, pulling away a little.

"Chad, I can't..." I breathed out

_Chicken!_

"I know"

"Know? Know what?" I inquired while catching my breath.

"You're… a virgin"

"H-How?"

"It's kind of obvious. Besides, the purity ring on your finger. I figured you weren't married so…" I groaned and dropped my head on his shoulder. Being a virgin is getting even more obvious and I'm starting to hate being one. "Its… fine"

"It's embarrassing" I disagreed.

"Why do you think it's embarrassing?"

"Because I get nowhere" I lifted my head and looked at him

"Does Michael try to get you to have sex with him?"

"I um… should go before my b-brothers come a-and-" I started rising off his lap but he pulled me down by my waist.

"Stay for a minute" He said softly, taking the corner of the Newport box and pulling it out. He smirked and gave me a look. "They're warm and crushed. My money was wasted"

"Sorry" I shrugged innocently. He laid his head back on the couch and sighed.

"You didn't answer my question" He murmured "Does he?"

"No… yes… sometimes" I struggled to get out "It's complicated"

"How is it complicated? He's your boyfriend"

"It's just like, he isn't the one I want to lose it to. Don't get me wrong, he's great… it's just… he isn't the one"

"You're scared. That's what it is"

"I'm not scared" I folded my arms over my chest. He picked his head up and quirked a brow

"You are. You're scared that he'll leave once he got what he wanted or he'll degrade it or won't be the same after. I'm sure he won't leave you" He'll go for some girl he met in his dorm or during basketball practice.

"How old were you when you first?"

"I was… fifteen"

"Fifteen? That's a little young"

"I… was a sophomore in high school" He inhaled, laying his head back again "But I'm a guy so it wasn't a big deal for me"

"Hm…" I couldn't help but admit how comfortable I am on his lap. "What's your favorite color?"

"Why?"

"Just a question" I shrugged

"Blue"

"Why blue?"

"Blue eyes" Ah, that's valid

"Oh…" I nodded slowly. His pretty blue eyes that made my heart pound whenever he looked at me "Why are you so mean?"

"I'm mean?"

"You'll be really nice… like you are now… and then five minutes later, you'll be mean. You're moody"

"I'm not moody" He ran his up and down my sides slowly. His hands are really warm but calloused yet soft "You're sixteen, you see things differently. I'm a man and you're a girl. You're naturally more sensitive"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm hardcore" He snorted a small laugh. "What happens after this, Chad?"

"After what just happened? It can't go any further. Your father would castrate me."

"Oh..." I drawled out, standing up and fixing my shirt. I still feel like I'm getting nowhere.

"Yo, Chad! Sonny! Where the hell are you two?" I heard Derek yell.

"Did- Did that meant anything to you?" I then asked. He dragged a hand down his face and shook his head. "Nothing at all?"

"Sonny… you're _sixteen_. We shouldn't and… I was just messing around" A sharp pang stripped my heart. _Just messing around. _You don't kiss someone like _that_ if you're just messing around. Apparently, he does. How does he not feeling anything at all? I turned around and walked out of his room. I jogged down the steps and out the front door, past my two brothers- Derek being close enough to me to be considered- and into the house. Penelope was on my balcony, waiting for me the entire time.

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What the hell were you doing?" Jake asked me as I walked out my front door. I had my car keys in my hand so I can go buy another pack of smokes.

"She had my cigarettes" I simply stated.

"Why'd she come running out of the house like that" He sized me up shortly before getting even angrier. "Why does your clothes look like that?" He pushed my chest roughly. I staggered back a little before stepping toward him.

"Don't put your fucking hands on me"

"Why the hell are your clothes all tangled? Why'd she run out like you hurt her?" He was now in my face. I pushed him away and balled up my fists out of defense.

"I didn't do anything. She was mad that I caught her, that's all"

"Don't let me find out you've been messing with my sister" He threatened. I was pushed again until Derek stepped between us.

"No one is messing with your _underage_ sister. You know, except her boyfriend" We glared at each other for a few moments before he stalked away to his house. Derek sighed and looked at me.

"You know he protects her with everything. Why would you even go there?"

"I didn't do anything. She didn't do anything. She's sixteen. What the hell am I going to do with her? I'd be arrested by her father" I spat out. "I swear I didn't do anything. I'm not a liar" I lied "I wouldn't lie to you about Sonny"

"Alright man, just give him time to cool down"

"Whatever" I grumbled and headed to my car. I put the key in the ignition and reversed out of my driveway. I pulled open my glove compartment and searched it, pulling out a pack of Marlboros and tapping one out. These aren't even mine, they're James'. I lit one quickly before taking a long drag and exhaled a heavy amount of smoke.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I was sitting in my backyard watching Grady and his friend, Samantha aka Sam play ball. They weren't really playing they were playing around but you get the picture. I tapped extra ash off my fifteenth cigarette today and ran my fingers through my hair. I've never smoked so much in one day but I was craving it. I don't know what Sonny thinks is going to happen between us but I know it's nothing. She's fun to mess with and that's about it. I know she's a virgin, she's a girl and she's sixteen so her feelings are very fragile but I can't help it. I am who I am.<p>

"You look stressed out man" James said to me. I shook my head with a frown and shrugged.

"I'm not"

"Are you sure? I mean, you look like you need a drink"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm a little tired" Sam made a layup and laughed when Grady threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh, why? You stayed home all day" He rubbed the back of his neck before grinning "What girl tired you out?"

_Sonny_

Hell no!

"The one from the bonfire"

"Um… Mary, right? How was she?" He questioned.

"I got off" He chuckled deeply and nodded

"No shit, but how was it all together?"

"Alright"

"You told dad!" We all heard a voice yell. I craned my neck from under the awning to see Sonny yelling at Jake. Is it about the same thing earlier? "I told you that nothing happened! I'm not lying!"

"He's going to find out anyway!"

"No, he wasn't! He wasn't going to find out anything because nothing happened, Jake! You're such an idiot" Sonny isn't the type to curse. "You should've just kept it to yourself!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"What do you want to hear then? I'm still your sister!"

"My sixteen year old sister who was in the house next door with a grown man with no other person in that house!" Why is he yelling at her over me like that?

"I don't like him! He has nothing for me, Jake! He's twenty one!"

"Are they talking about you?" Grady looked at me. I tossed my cigarette in the ashtray and stood up.

"That's not the point, Sonny! You're sixteen with an older brother! You know how I am!"

"Damn Chad, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything" I defended myself. I stepped out where Grady was and folded my arms, looking up at Jake on the balcony and Sonny in the doorway of it. His head turned to me and then back at his sister. He pushed her inside softly before closing the balcony doors.

"He looked pissed" I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

"Yeah, he does but he's blowing everything out of proportion. She took my cigarettes and I was getting them back. She ran in my house and I caught her. That was it"

"So, why is he so mad?"

"She left the house looking mad and Jake saw so he assumes that I did something"

"He assumes that you did- _Chad_"

"I didn't do anything. She's sixteen. I'm not trying to get locked up" I explained to them "She has a boyfriend _and _her father is LAPD. No way in hell do I even think of her in that way"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Didn't I tell you not to go over there?" My father scolded me at the dining room table loudly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and watched him wave his finger in my face. Whenever I got yelled at by my father, he was standing and I was sitting. His tone was the tone he used when he was at work, I guess. I've grown to not be scared of it anymore. It's just the fact that I'm getting yelled at. Jake is such an idiot. Something happened with Chad and I but nothing truly happened. "You disobeyed me after we talked about it like adults" I never told on Jake when he was high all the time but the one time I do something its broadcasted to my father immediately. "I don't want you over there, Sonny. You know not to break my rules and just because he's a neighbor and you're friends with him doesn't mean you're grown. You're my daughter who lives in my house and abides by my rules. As far as I'm concerned, Michael can't visit"

"Dad…" I dropped my legs and exclaimed "…nothing happened. You're blowing everything out of proportion. Nothing happened" I repeated. "Stop talking to me like I can't handle myself"

"If you can't handle a simple rule then you obviously can't handle yourself"

"I _can _handle myself. You treat me like I'm a little kid. Why don't you trust me? Nothing happened. Let Michael visit"

"No, Sonny. That's your punishment and until you show me that you are obedient, he won't be visiting at all. I'll call him and tell him myself but other than that I don't want another rule broken, do you understand me?"

"That's not fair!" I yelled.

"Do you understand me?" He asked with more authority. I sank back in the chair and scoffed.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a small ass kid" I blurted out "I'm sixteen, remember?"

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm not a kid. If I said nothing happened then nothing happened"

"You _will not _speak to me like that ever again, Sonny. Just because you did, you're going to clean the bathrooms for two months" I hate cleaning the bathrooms. "Do not talk to me like that. Do you understand me, Sonny?"

"Yes, sir"

"Don't let it happen again"

"Alright" I murmured and closed my eyes. I can't do anything in this house. I never will be able to. I'm the baby so I'm overly protected and that's the worst! My father walked away with his anger. Derek walked in the room and sat in the chair across from mine since Jake wasn't going to talk to me. I don't even want to speak to Jake.

"They'll both calm down"

"That's not the point, Derek. It's like there's no trust in me"

"It's not that they don't trust you. They don't trust Chad"

"They treat me like I'm a little kid"

"You're the baby of the family. You're also a girl, Sonny. You know how they are"

"I'm tired of being treated like I'm five" I spat out. He quirked a brow and shrugged his shoulders. "Why aren't you mad at me for going over there?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Because I _know_ you didn't do anything. You're smarter than that, right?" He patted my hand. I'm lying for Chad and myself now? What the hell is going on? I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Please tell me what you thought about it. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Um… this was my Christmas update so Merry Christmas. I hope you all have a happy holiday. 20 reviews= fast update. So yeah… review please and thank you. Chapter 7 coming soon…**

****Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate that! :)****


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I loved them all and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Um… I hope you all enjoyed your holiday and spent time with family and got all your gifts. So yeah… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

A few days later, Tuesday, my father still hadn't let up. He dropped me off Monday, giving Chad- who was sitting in his car- a dirty look on our way to my dad's car. So annoying. I put my uniform on for school and decided to do something new. Just to _piss him off_. I rolled on a pair of nylons and slid my feet into a pair of suede black Mary Janes. I slug a bag over my shoulder and ruffled my hair in the mirror. I picked up my lip gloss that had a rosy tint of red and applied it. Once I grabbed my black Ray Bans off the dresser, I made my way down the steps like I normally do and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Jake froze when he saw my shoes and hair and Derek chuckled. There are times I wish for Derek to be my brother instead of Jake. Derek actually listens instead of trying to be a father figure. My father furrowed his brows and shook his head. I was walking to school with Seth and by the time I left my house, he'd be here.

"Go change" My father said "Take off the nylons and change the shoes"

"I think I look good" I stated "I'm not changing"

"Go. Upstairs. And change" He then said slowly. I picked up a red delicious apple and bit into it. My mother just looked at me and grinned.

"No" My father looked at me in disbelief. He's probably thinking _'Did she just say no?' _Hell yeah, I did. "I look fine. There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing"

"She looks fine, honey" She said to my father.

"No, she doesn't"

"She's sixteen. She looks like a girl her age. Have a good day at school" I nodded and took the apple with me. I slid on my shades before opening my door to reveal the sun and California's heat. Seth was leaning on the stair railings with his arms folded and his legs crossed over each other. I stepped down the stairs and looked to my left, seeing Chad, James, Bryce and Grady standing near his car. We hadn't spoken to each other in four days and we haven't really seen each other.

"Damn, did you fall into the sexy part of your closet?" Seth chuckled and walked besides me. Chad couldn't see my eyes through my shades but I saw him. He stared at me for a long while before shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Yes, because _shoes _make me hot" I said sarcastically. He draped his arm over my shoulder as we started in the direction towards our school.

"Yeah, they should because your neighbors are practically drooling over you. You're actually a little taller this time" I snickered and slapped his chest with the back of my hand.

"Won't your girl get mad if she sees you with your arm around me?"

"No, I have my arm around a lot of girls that go to our school but she knows I love her"

"Aw, Seth and Alice"

"Haha, I didn't mean _love_ like that"

"I know" I chuckled, taking another bite of my apple and sighing.

"How is Mikey?"

"I haven't talked to him in a while" I said lowly "I guess he's been busy with basketball and schoolwork"

_And the girls in his dorm, maybe?_

No…

"Oh, that sucks" He grumbled "Has he at least tried to text?"

"No, I've tried but I didn't get an answer. He was supposed to visit next month but I got in trouble so my father said no to that"

"What'd you do?"

"Something I wasn't supposed to do and now he's being all strict" Seth and I looked to the street as a car I recognized pulled up beside us. I dropped my head and closed my eyes. What did _he_ want? It's funny, he doesn't talk to me at all for days but the day I wear nylons and heels he suddenly wants to speak up.

"So, you're not talking to me now, Sonshine?" Chad said from the passenger window. Why isn't he driving his own car?

"No, Chad… I'm not"

"We play this game every week" I stayed quiet while Seth nodded to James in the backseat. Seth must go to Daniels house a lot. I don't want to talk to him. I took another bite out of the half eaten apple and turned my head in the opposite direction. "Seth, get in the car. They'll drive you to school" I froze and shook my head.

"No, he's walking me to school" I stated loudly. He scoffed and left the car door open as he got out. He had on a white v-neck with a pair of jeans and sneakers. He always looked so clean cut. He's always so _perfect_. I just wanted to… _ugh_. I hate him. He smirked and patted Seth's shoulders. "I'm in enough trouble" I told him.

"We're two blocks away from the house. You're father isn't following you. _Relax_" Seth got in the car and waved bye to me. Was that part of his whole reason of dropping me off this morning? I watched Chad's Mercedes drive off and him shove his hands into his pockets.

"So, how's school?"

"Why are you _really_ walking me to school?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why are you _really_ walking me to school?"

"What happened with your dad?"

"I'm not supposed to be around you or your friends. I'm sixteen around grown, _legal _men. It's not right"

"That's what he said?"

"Mhm" I'm walking her to school because I don't like being ignored. She's been ignoring me for the past few days "You're going to get me in trouble" She stated.

"So… why do you have on nylons?" I stared at her legs and bit down on my tongue. I had the urge to touch feel them, rip them off and wrap her legs around my waist again. I mean… no I don't.

_You got caught slipping._

"I wanted to do something different"

"_Right_" I drawled out "I don't know if I should apologize for getting you in trouble"

"It was my fault. I ran into your house and I shouldn't have" She took a bite out of the red apple in her hand and tossed it in the trash can on the corner of the sidewalk. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in another direction that I used to go when I went to P.A. "Where are we going?"

"It's the long way"

"To where? I just want to get to school"

"I swear I'll get you there on time, alright?" She groaned and tagged along like a good girl. There are the main streets and then there's the backstreets that I always used to take because I didn't want to wait outside for the school doors to open. I just wanted to get in and sit down in my class. The back streets consisted of parking lots, the back of stores, a house or two. There was always a small garden that you had to walk through and then the secluded woods that took about five minutes to get through if you knew where you were going "Have you talked to your um… boyfriend?"

"Nope"

"Why not? You had a fight?"

"No, he's busy. He's always busy" She muttered.

"Hm, college will do that to you"

"How do you do it then?"

"I'm a senior so I barely have any classes but being a freshman in college is like being a freshman in high school. A _lot_ of classes"

"Out of curiosity, if you stayed in the dorm and it was coed, would you end up sleeping with one of the girls?"

"Um…" I inhaled and gave a long hum "…Probably. I don't know" Michael must stay in a coed dorm then.

"Oh," She breathed out. She stared straight forward like I did until she looked up briefly "That girl, Portlyn- is _she _your girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. I have girls that I mess with"

"Do I fall into that category?" I furrowed my brows and pursed my lips. Sonny's too sweet to mess with.

"Nah, I don't mess around with you like I do with the others"

"But you do mess with me. You stand there…" I trailed my hand against the brick wall of the back of an office building and listened to her talk "…and kiss me and say it means nothing to you but repeatedly do it like you're the king over everyone with absolutely not feelings and not caring about how other people feel"

"Well, how do you feel, Sonshine?"

"Used" She spat out

"I never used you" I said honestly.

"Hm, it's just there's nothing between us so why do you keep messing with me?"

"I like seeing you blush. It's cute…" She lightly turned red and turned her head away from me "Something about you being… innocent is very cute"

"I'm not that innocent" She mumbled. I chuckled deeply and shrugged my shoulders.

There was a long silence that made me a little uncomfortable. She fiddled with her thumbs for a while, staring down at the floor. I don't have a girlfriend because I was in love with this girl named Hanna _once_. She was… my world since senior year and I truly, honestly, loved her. Hanna broke my heart into a million pieces. We used to share an apartment near Stanford until I caught her in _our _bed with some guy named Cory from Florida. It was during my sophomore year in college and I just resented her after that. I moved out of the apartment and back with my parents after she left California to go with Cory back to his state. I couldn't see myself in a relationship so I slept around so I could try and feel _something _or _anything _but I haven't. To keep my heart from being shattered _again_, I don't try to give it away.

"Sonny, I um…"

"I can't do this with you. I can't walk around you and speak to you. You'll be nice for a split second and then you become the biggest asshole"

"And?" I scoffed "We aren't doing anything because of the age difference, Sonny. What part of that don't you get? I'm just playing around"

"Did you consider how I felt about it? No, because you're the biggest jerk _ever _and you're _too _confusing"

"Why are you taking it to heart?" I laughed. There was a short pause from her. She shook her head and turned around swiftly, storming away from me with her heels clicking after her every step. I breathed out through my nose and watched her for a few seconds before jogging after her. "Sonny…" I called out, grabbed her forearm to make her stop. She turned a little and glared at me.

"Get off me, Chad" She pushed at my chest with her free hand but I held her firmly. "Let go of me. Don't even come near me" She squirmed out of my grip and stepped back "I try to have a _meaningful_ conversation with you and you fucking laugh"

_Whoa, man! She just cursed!_

Sonny never curses. I mean, she does but it's mainly ass.

_She's serious!_

"Okay, Chad. I see how you _really_ are" She's cute when she's mad. She pushed at my chest again, making me stumble back "You're such an arrogant asshole that I don't even want to talk to you"

The whole time I was watching her lips move. They just look _so _soft. I was listening but I was zoned out at the same time. _Fuck_. I cupped her face with both hands and pressed my lips to hers. She tensed for a few seconds before relaxing and kissing me back. I don't know why I like kissing Sonny. Maybe it's because I know I'm not supposed to so I get a thrill from it. She knows she can't resist. Shit, I can't resist myself. I pulled back a little and rested my forehead against hers.

"Chad…" She shook her head again "I-I- _no_. It's just going to be a never ending cycle"

"It meant something to me" I muttered in a half lie. She paused and opened her eyes, looking into mine.

"You're lying" She scoffed out "…And you know what? I don't like liars either"

"I wouldn't have gone out of my way to walk you to school if I was lying"

"You're still a jerk" She pushed my hands off her face and clenched her teeth.

"Fine. You're still a brat" Sonny shrugged and headed away from me again. I took her hand and shook my head "Where are you going?"

"To school. A place where I can be with people _my _age"

"Let me walk you since you don't know where to go from here"

"No, I can handle myself"

"Sonny, don't be stubborn. I'm walking you to school… you're late" She dropped my hand and nodded.

"It's your fault" Once we left the woods, we were on the main road and that meant that everyone would see. It was the longest and quietest walk I've ever had. She didn't say anything to me nor did I say anything to her. My car full of my friends was waiting across the street from the school. I crossed the street once Sonny opened the school doors and went inside without acknowledging anything. Grady was leaning his head on the headrest with a pissed look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing? What took you so long?"

"I went the long way so she can explain what happened with her father and Jake"

"And what'd she say?"

"To shorten it? Her father doesn't like any of us and she's not supposed to be around any of us"

"Really?" James chuckled "Damn, that sucks. She makes me laugh"

"Yeah well, officer rules" I muttered.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You're late, Miss Monroe" I slid into the gym locker room past the coach and gave her a smile. I unlocked my locker and stripped my clothes. I don't know why I have gym first period. I get dressed at home just to strip at school. I slid on the mesh shorts that was the same color of the skirt and pulled the shirt over my head. I pulled my nylons off and pushed my feet into my sneakers. Tawni had given me hell earlier this week for talking to David at her party but I don't know why. Maybe she just doesn't like me because I'm a brunette. I ran out of the locker room and crashed into Penelope's back. She turned around and laughed when she saw it was me.

"You missed history"

"I know"

"You should tell me why" Her arms folded over her chest. I looked at my feet for a second before fighting a smile that made me angry. Chad in general just makes me smile but I hate him. I despise that I can smile by just thinking about him despite all the crap he pulls "You were with Chad" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"He walked me to school"

"It took an hour?"

"We took the long way"

"Wait, the long way? Is that code for something?" She raised her brows.

"No, it means we took the longest way to school" Chad doesn't know the type of personality he has. He's different but _so _cute and completely intimidating. Something about him being intimidating is captivating.

"What happened?"

"We talked about what happened on Saturday"

"And how'd that go? What'd your father say exactly?"

"He didn't want me near him" I inhaled deeply.

"Oh, you're defying your fathers rule to be with him" I exhaled.

"No, not really, Pen. I'm not with him"

"Like Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh god, no" I waved her off. She snorted a laugh and cocked her hip.

"You say that now… did he kiss you again?"

"No…" I answered meekly. Penelope smirked and smiled largely.

"You like him" She deadpanned

"I don't"

"You do and as much as I would love to see you two together because you're the cutest people together. You have to deal with Michael"

"I know" I groaned loudly. "I haven't talked to him in a long time. I tried to call and text every now and then but he isn't answering"

"What do you think he's doing?" I shrugged, running my tongue on the inside of my lip.

"I don't know. I'll try calling him later on during lunch. Anyway, how are things with you and Nico?"

"Well, he called me yesterday because he hasn't talked to me in a long time" She started. We all shuffled out of the gym and onto the field we were going to play soccer on. They separate the gym period by gender at this school. The boys have P.E next. "He said that we should hang out sometime"

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it just makes me think about what Tawni did to make him want to hang out with me"

"Oh, well… what if he just misses you? Like he misses being around you and having fun"

"Maybe, I don't know. What if he just wants to be friends?"

"Then be friends. You'll get out of the friends zone eventually. He'll be crawling back to you I promise"

* * *

><p>"You're staring at Annie again"<p>

"Yes ma'am" He smirked. I smiled and picked up the spoon that was resting in my yogurt in the cafeteria. I licked some off the spoon before signing. Annie is this girl that he's been eyeing for two days and I can't even lie, she's overly pretty. She has big blue eyes and long brown hair. She's in my grade but from what she shown me, she's quiet. He's thinking about taking her to the third year prom which is like… a month and a half away.

"From a guy's point of view, if you had a coed dorm, would you end up sleeping with one of the girls in there?"

"I don't know. Probably" He mumbled. Wow, maybe Mikey _is_ cheating on me. Daniel and Chad said the same answers. "Why?"

"Just a question" All of a sudden there was a loud crash of plates and the cafeteria rang "oh". Daniel and I turned our heads to see Penelope. She had something red spilled all over her and an empty tray. It was Tawni who was holding back a smile. Tawni made her spill her food.

"Wow, you really wanted your food. You're such a fat ass" Tawni spat. Penelope gasped embarrassingly and looked down at her uniform. I got up hastily and stepped between Tawni and my friend.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked her rudely

"_She _bumped into me"

"No, I didn't, you blonde bit-" Penelope almost spat out but stopped when Tawni laughed loudly.

"The slut sticking up for the fat ass. How sweet?" She smirked. She's that type of person. I grabbed Penelope's hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria. I ran into one of the bathrooms and closed the door.

"Penelope..."

"I want to cry" She breathed out heavily "I'm gonna cry" She cried out hoarsely.

"Go ahead" A tear streamed down her face. I can't let her feel like this all day. She's my friend. I grabbed the bathroom paper towels and wet them. I dabbed at her white shirt, getting some of the red stain out.

"She's such a bitch and she's does this on purpose. You know, this is the second time she did that this year" She sobbed lightly "I hate her. I hate her. She can die where she stands" Then I got an idea.

"Give me your uniform" I told her, sliding off my sweater vest and unbuttoning my blouse.

"What?"

"Give me your uniform so you'll wear mine and... I'll wear yours"

"It's all dirty and red. I'm just gonna change into my gym clothes"

"No, you'll give her the satisfaction of knowing she made you walk around looking like a five grader with food on you"

"Sonny, you don't have to exchange clothes" I peeled off my shirt and handed it to her "You're serious"

"Yes, it's cold in this bathroom so please…" She slowly took off her uniform and handed it to me. I slid her skirt into place and zipped it closed. Her clothes smelled like jell-o and were sticky. Tawni isn't taking us down without a fight. I stayed in my own shoes and looked in the mirror. This is one hell of an outfit.

"Thanks"

"No problem" She gave me a small smile and hugged me tight.

"Thanks so much"

"Okay, I can't breathe" I laughed loudly when she released me. The bell rang loudly through the halls and the bathroom "I have music"

"I have art" She sighed "With Nico"

"Well, good thing you have on a clean uniform so go flirt"

"Thanks, Sonny"

"Mhm, I'm the best" She hurried out the bathroom with a smile. I slowly made my way out into the crowded hallway, facing the eyes of people glaring and chuckling. Yeah, I can take it. I have to find Danny; I think he has my bag. I walked down the halls with my head held high and proud.

"That was really nice of you" Daniel came up behind me, putting my bag on my shoulders.

"Yeah, everyone's life should happy and Sunny" He snickered lightly and shrugged his shoulders. I said happily and headed in the direction towards my Music class. I received looks from everyone on the uniform I was wearing. I laughed it off since I found it amusing. My phone vibrated in my bag and beeped twice when I was in the doorway of the music room. I pulled it out of my bag and rolled my eyes when I saw the name.

'**Pizza later. I'll pick you up. We aren't finished talking' – CDC**

"What is there to talk about?" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Portlyn and I crashed through the door, lips attached furiously and hands grabbing everywhere. She slammed the door shut with her foot and curled her fingers on my forearms. We blindly walked around looking for someplace to crash on. Before I knew it, I was being pushed down. She stayed on her feet and pulled her shirt up.

"Oh my god…" I breathed out, staring at Portlyn's pale yellow bra and watching her black tank top hit the floor "…is that new?" I was sitting on her couch in her apartment that her parents are renting until she finishes school. My classes were done for today. "That's one hell of a bra"

"Mhm" She hummed and climbed on my lap. She kissed me passionately, pulling at my shirt. Portlyn grinded her hips on mine leisurely, making herself moan at the feel of my hardening member on her core.

"Bed or couch?" I got in between kisses.

"Couch; condom?"

"I don't have one on me" She groaned and stood up hastily, pulling me up with her and dragging me to the back of the apartment. She pushed me up against the door and tugged my shirt over my head.

_Ding!_

"Is that your phone?" She mumbled breathlessly.

"Yeah"

"Please, ignore it" I picked her up by her waist and dropped her on her bed, crawling over her and kissing her once more. I broke away seconds later and reached into her nightstand, pulling out a single foil package and holding it in my hand.

_Ding!_

Her hands trailed down to my pants, fumbling with the buttons and pushing them so they hung low on my hips. Minutes passed and we had managed to completely mangle the sheets into one tangled mess because of our rolling around make out session.

_Ding!_

"Don't pick it up" She warned me, sliding the phone out of my pocket and turning it off before placing it on the nightstand.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hey, this is Chad. Can't get to the phone so please leave a message" Then the recording tone rang through my ear.

I hung up, shaking my head. My classes ended at three thirty and its five forty. It's getting dark because of daylights saving time. There were two reasons I waited, one: I was talking to a teacher about the grades on my test. That took fifteen minutes. Two: Chad. I texted him three times and didn't receive an answer. My stomach was rumbling just at the thought of pizza. I ran my fingers through my hair and folded my arms as I headed home. I stopped in Gallo's Gelato shop and medium, two scoops of chocolate gelato. I wouldn't even call this being stood up. It's Chad just being Chad. I paid the girl and shoved the spoon into my mouth. You shouldn't tell me to wait and not show up. Especially since I'm not supposed to be handing out with you. I'm risking punishment waiting for him. I don't even know why I waited.

_Because you like him._

So here I am, shoveling gelato into my mouth to replace the pizza. I walked up the steps to my house and fished my keys out of my bag with one hand. I unlocked the door and closed it shut.

"I'm home" I called out to anyone in the house.

I dropped my keys and bag on the couch, swallowing a new mouth full of chocolate. I didn't receive an answer so I'm home alone, go figure. I jogged up to my room with my almost empty cup and placed it on the desk. I pulled open my balcony doors and peeled off Penelope's dirty uniform and dropped it in my hamper. Standing in front of the mirror, in my bra and panties. I have medium sized boobs that filled up a C cup. A flat stomach with a curved waist and wide yet lean hips. It's like an hourglass. I turned to my side and looked at my ass that was perfectly curved. Jumping on a trampoline, yoga and track can make you fit as hell. Well, we can't forget my dainty hands of mine play the piano. I wonder if Chad's girls are fit. They probably are all cheerleaders or gymnasts.

I'm done with my neighbor.

_Yeah, okay._

I padded off to my dresser, finding a pair of Michael's basketball shorts and pulling on a camisole. I should try giving him a call. I bolted down the steps before running back while dialing his number. The line trilled for seconds. He wasn't going to answer either.

"Hey..." He picked up the phone with a happy tone but a breathless one "I'm glad you called. We haven't spoke in a while ever since you got in trouble"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. My dad was being... his usual self"

"Oh, well... It's okay. I'm studying for midterms anyway. So how's school and stuff?"

"Schools fun. I have Penelope who actually asked about you and Daniel wh-"

"Daniel?" He questioned "Who's that?"

"My neighbor's friend's younger brother. He goes to my school"

"I find it weird that you always make guy friends faster than girls, Sonny…"

"No, um James, his brother, told him to be nice to me" I explained

"James is…?"

"My neighbor's friend" I answered, slowly walking through my room. "Jake is friends with him"

"Your neighbor is a guy?" He then asked. I rolled my eyes and signed "You know more _guys_ than you do _girls_"

"Mikey..." He gets so jealous so fast. His jealously usually resorted to fights.

"How well do you know your neighbor and his friend and his friend?"

"Not that well. Mikey, don't start..." I groaned.

"I'm just asking because it sounds like you're having a nice time" He hinted. I stood on my balcony and pushed my hair behind my ears, looking to the left shortly to find an empty backyard. Where is everyone?

"Well, I could say the same with your coed dorms and fantastic friends you go out to eat with"

"Alright, I'm sorry, baby. I'm just… stressed because I have a math exam and I've been studying my ass off" I walked back into my room and fell onto my bed. I guess college is stressful "…but whenever your father lets me visit. I'll be happy to see you"

"Okay…"

"I'm gonna study"

"I have homework"

"I'll call in two hours"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I pulled up in my driveway and parked my car. I grabbed my textbook from the passenger seat, getting out with my belongings and heading towards my house. Strangely, I'm really in the mood for some pizza. Driving to Luigi's is out of the question because I want to take a shower and go to sleep. I walked into my house and up to my room. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, putting it on my dresser as I undressed. It vibrated something serious. I furrowed my brows and picked it up. The screen read **'Sonny' **and that they were text messages. I knew I fucked up. I told Sonny I'll pick her up and I didn't. I knew that she had to be mad. I stood her up even though we aren't even dating. Fuck. I found her contact number hastily and called her. It rang eight times before her voicemail came through my ears. Then there was a beep.

"I'm _so _sorry… give me a call when you get this"

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me that you did. 20 reviews= happiness. What's gonna happen next? I have no clue, lol. I'm writing this as I go. So yeah… review please and thank you. Chapter 8 coming soon…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. I'm **_**so **_**glad you're liking the story so far. Um… that's about it. ENJOY!**

**Shorter chapter than the others... sorry :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I swear, Sonny and Daniel have become like best friends" James chuckled in the afternoon as we sat at a table in Luigi's. I tried calling and texting Sonny but she's not replying or responding. I know I pissed her off and I'm apologizing frequently but she's ignoring them completely. There's a blonde girl here with the same uniform as Sonny but she has four other friends with her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating" Samantha said aloud "There are only a few reasons a guy would hang around a girl so much. He either wants to get laid..." Sonny definitely isn't sleeping with Daniel "...or he actually wants a relationship"

"I don't think he likes, Sonny" I chimed in "He doesn't look like he does. I've never seen them together"

"They're probably together a lot in school" Sam said

"But they aren't in the same grade, right?" Grady chuckled "Sonny's a junior and Daniels a senior"

"So what? It's just a grade" Bryce shrugged "Daniel should take advantage of being so close to Sonny. Daniel would drive Sonny crazy" I dragged a hand down my face and sighed. I picked up my pepperoni pizza off the paper plate and bit into it before using my napkin to wipe my face and hands. I pulled out my phone and continued the thread of text messages.

'**Ignoring me is only going to make me send more messages' – CDC**

All this Sonny and Daniel talk makes me think about Sonny and Chad. A sixteen year old and a twenty one year old. Illegal but... it's happening. Sonny is in my head completely. Fuck.

"Sonny's here" Grady said. I watched Sonny walk up to the counter with her friend Penelope and smile when Luigi greeted them. They ordered their food and turned around to find a table. Sonny's smile dropped when she saw me and held the water bottle that Luigi gave her in her hand. They found their way to table only a few feet away from ours and sat down. "Yo, Sonny..." Grady said aloud. She looked at him and waved to the table before turning her attention back to Penelope. I picked up my pizza and bit into it again. Once again, I texted her.

'**Why can't you see that I'm sorry?' – CDC**

She picked her phone out of her bag when it went off and looked at the screen. I saw her scoff silently before dropping it back in her bag and twisting the cap on her water bottle. She _really is_ ignoring me.

"Isn't it the slut?" The blonde that was standing in front of Sonny's table laughed. Sonny ran her tongue along her lip and stood up "Came to whore yourself off?" Sonny just stayed quiet while the blonde put her hands on her hips. "Is one of the guys you slept with in that car that morning here?" She motioned to our table. What is she talking about? Why is Sonny just so quiet and sitting there? "I thought you had a boyfriend, Sonny. Does he know that you're out here being a slut? Oh, he doesn't..." Sonny grabbed her bag and tried walking around the girl but she wouldn't let Sonny leave "...is that why he's sleeping around in college rather than being with his own girlfriend"

"He's not cheating on me" Sonny denied.

"Tawni, shut up" Penelope snarled. Sonny pushed her hair out of her face and tried moving around her again.

"Oh but wait... you're a virgin..."

"Tawni!" Penelope exclaimed. Sonny took a deep breath and chewed on her bottom lip. That's not something Sonny wanted everyone to know. You can see it in her eyes.

"So whatever you lack... some other girl in Wisconsin is making up for" Her eyes watered and flicked over to mine then back to Tawni's "Maybe that's why he's cheating on you" Sonny pushed past her roughly and stormed out of Luigi's. Penelope glared at the girl Tawni before pushing her back.

"She's done nothing to you. What the hell is your problem?"

"You _and _the school whore need to stay away from my guys. Nico doesn't want you and Daniel is _too_ good for the both of you" I looked at James who just shrugged. "Learn your place"

"You're such a bitch"

"That's not what Nico thinks" She chuckled. Penelope looked over to our table and grabbed the Pepsi that Grady had. She twisted the cap off and squeezed it right in Tawni's face. The blonde screamed while Penelope relentlessly kept going until there was no more soda. She threw the bottle down and grabbed her bag.

"That's what I think, stupid bitch" I held back a laugh while Luigi ran from the back to see what all the commotion was about. Penelope handed him a hundred just for causing the disturbance and walked out. Sonny has to deal with that in school? Well damn, P.A _really_ changed.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Are you okay?" My mother asked when I crashed through the front door with tears in my eyes. My father also looked concerned but was busy cutting carrots for dinner.

"No, I hate it here. I want to go back to Wisconsin where I can be with my true friends and not the artificial bitches here" I sobbed.

"Whoa, Sonny..." My father said "Watch your language"

"No, I'm done. I hate it here and I wish you would've never gotten that stupid job. Can't you see that I'm not happy?" I snapped, dropping my bag on the floor and kicking it "When am I going to have a great time without being treated like a kid or screwed over?"

"Maybe if you go upstairs and lay down... you'll be okay" My mother insisted with a soft smile. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. That's all she has to say? I shook my head and stormed up to my room. I pushed open my door and saw a six foot four boy sitting at my desk. It's strange dating a basketball player because he's so tall but I get over it.

"Michael?" He turned around and smirked.

"I couldn't resist" I smiled largely when he stood up, running into his arms. He chuckled into my hair, hugging me tightly.

"Wh-What? I thought you had midterms?"

"That was a lie. Your mom flew me out here against your fathers word" I crashed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He still smells the same, Old Spice body wash. He lifted me off the ground a little by my waist. God, I missed him. He pulled back a little and smiled "Your cheese is in the fridge" I snorted a laugh and dropped my forehead on his chest. He let me down.

"I missed you" I sighed, taking his hand in mine.

"I missed you too. Every day, I missed my short ass girlfriend" I pushed his chest and grinned. I should probably go thank my parents. I dragged him downstairs with me and ran into the kitchen. I flew into my mom and hugged her. She laughed happily and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"Thanks, dad" I kissed his stubbly cheek and smirked

"Use those words in this house again and it'll be the last time something nice happens" I nodded and walked back around the counter to Mikey.

"Show me around California" He said

"Let me get out of my uniform" I muttered.

"Okay..." I ran up the steps and opened my dresser. I tore off my skirt and slid on a pair of denim shorts. I found a fitted black tank top and put that on. I switched my sneakers to a pair of black converses and ran back down the stairs. "Ready?"

"Mhm" He pushed himself off the counter and headed toward the door with me.

"Your neighbor has a hoop in his backyard"

"Yeah..." Hopefully he won't want to go over there "...you need a break from basketball anyway... so you're not playing at all while you're here"

"Yeah okay" He let out a sarcastic laugh. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck. I giggled, turning around and kissing his lips. "We're matching" I looked down at his black shirt and black Jordan's.

"Wow, how special..." I teased. He laughed and kissed me again.

"Did you get your permit?"

"No, not yet" We walked backwards until I felt my back hit what I assumed to be a car. His truck. I hope he didn't rent a truck.

"You know... you walk too damn fast because I left a minute after you did and I'm just getting here" I heard a voice say. I pulled back and Mikey stepped aside rubbing the back of his neck. Penelope smirked and folded her arms "Michael?"

"Yeah, Michael, Penelope... Penelope, Michael"

"Hi, how are you?" He held out a hand. She shook it lightly and looked at me

"When were you going to tell me that he came?"

"I surprised her today... she just found out..."

"Huh" She smirked, sizing him up before stepping backwards "I'm going home. I'll talk to you later" She chuckled, turning around on her heels.

"That's Penelope?"

"Yeah..."

"I pictured her as a blonde"

"No... She's a proud brunette"

"I see"

"Are you alright?" Bryce came up to me suddenly. Did Chad's car just pull up or...? "Your friend… she poured soda all over that blonde girl"

"Really?" I exclaimed "I'm fine, now" I smiled "Thanks..."

"No problem..." He drawled out, pointing to my boyfriend "Is this...?"

"Mhm"

"Damn, you're tall" He breathed out "I'm Bryce"

"Mikey" They bro hugged "You're her neighbor?"

"No, I'm one of the neighbor's friends"

"Can I meet your neighbor?" He looked down at me. I pursed my lips and nodded

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged with fake happiness "Call him over here" Great. Now the guy that I have a like/hate relationship with is going to be a bigger dick than he is. Instead of one... they all made their way over here eagerly. I don't know what's so great about meeting my boyfriend. "Michael this is... James, Grady and... Chad" I muttered his name. They all bro hugged him in a friendly way.

"You... are tall as hell. How tall are you?"

"Six foot four..." He chuckled.

"I don't like looking up at someone younger than me" James laughed loudly, patting Mikey's shoulder. "This isn't cool"

"I'm sorry" Michael snickered, taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. Chad shook his head while clenching his jaw. "So, you're her neighbor?" He motioned to Chad with his free hand. He and Chad are the only two that didn't bro hug. Chad nodded slowly and clicked his tongue.

"Yup" He pulled out a cigarette but I took his lighter out of his hand before he could use it. He took a deep breath and held out his hand. "My lighter"

"Stop smoking"

"I won't smoke just give me the lighter" I handed it back to him and watched as he took the unlit stick out his mouth and pushed it into his pocket. "Nice meeting you, I'll see you... later" He said, turning around and walking towards his house.

"Well, I'm gonna show him around so... bye" I waved to everyone. Mikey got in the driver's seat while I got in the passenger's seat. We pulled away from the curb and stopped at a stop sign

"Why is everyone you know guys?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Her boyfriend is here. Sonny's boyfriend is here! He's tall as fuck, very muscular and holy shit he's tall. There was a pang of jealously that ran through me and I couldn't explain it. I don't even want to smoke; I just wanted something to do to keep my anger down. After all the shit that happened with us she looks happy with him? You've got to be fucking kidding me. I peeled off my shirt and threw it on my bed. I thought she liked me. How the hell did she turn her feelings off that quick? It's not as simple as a switch so how the hell did she do it? I mean, here he comes and here I am... still apologizing. It's like she doesn't even care. What the fuck? Is this what jealousy feels like? I don't like it. I fiddled with the lighter in my hand and clicked my tongue. How can I get her to accept my apology? I took the cigarette out of my pocket before lighting it and putting it between my lips. I could stop smoking, maybe she'll accept that. Yeah, I'll start later. I inhaled deeply and sighed heavily.

"Fuck this..." I smashed the cigarette in my ashtray and put my shirt back on. I ran down my steps and to my car. I started my car and headed over to Portlyn's apartment. I banged on her door impatiently, rocking back and forth on my heels. Her door swung open and she looked mad.

"I was in the shower. What do you want?"

"I'm stressed out, Port"

"So smoke, like you always do" She let me and closed the door behind me. "You could've called"

"I could've but I didn't and I'm not sorry because you're in nothing but a towel"

"Yeah um..." She smirked and titled her head "I have a date"

"You have a what?" I shook my head

"A date"

"You don't want a boyfriend so why are you dating?"

"I'm still a female who likes going out, Chad and since you're not doing that with me; I said yes to the guy who asked" I furrowed my brows and folded my arms

"Who's the guy?"

"Alex Conrad. You don't know him. He's an Art major"

"An art major?"

"Mhm"

"Okay..." I chuckled, taking steps back toward the door "...have fun"

"Are you jealous is that why you're acting all… coy?"

"No, why would I be jealous?" I smirked and placed my hand on the doorknob with a shrug. "I hope you have fun, honestly. Where are you guys going?"

"To a movie and then dinner" I nodded slowly and watched her face show a smile "Don't nod like that. It makes me nervous"

"I'll see you later" She's not gonna like art majors. I know Portlyn all too well. But I'll let her go with him and see for herself. I waited for the elevator and grew angry again. Sonny's with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I have one roommate. His name is Marcus" Mikey told the whole table during dinner. They were having burgers that my brother grilled up while I had a Mediterranean Rice Salad. I sat pretzel style in the chair and spooned some salad into my mouth. I don't eat meat because of the animals. They're treated badly and they're killed and it's bad. I don't like it. I started when I was ten and I watched a documentary on how meat was processed. Scared. For. Life. Michael is a straight meat and potatoes type of guy. Some of my vegetarian food he likes but it doesn't fill him up. After he eats meat, I make sure he brushed his teeth before kissing me.

"He plays ball also?"

"Yeah, all the guys on my floor are on the team"

"It's one big jock fest" I mumbled. He chuckled and bit into his burger. "It sounds cool though"

"How many floors are in your dorm?" Derek asked.

"Four…"

"It's all guys?"

"No" He answered softly "It's um… coed" I hate that his dorm is coed but I can't make him leave the dorm. He's assigned there so I have nothing else to do but trust him.

"_Oh_…" Jake looked at me slowly before turning to Mikey "…Are there a lot of frat parties you go to... or dorm parties?" I gave a soft smile to my brother, thanking him for changing the subject.

"Yeah but… even if I go I have to be back in my dorm by twelve. The team has curfew"

"Curfew!" Jake and Derek exclaimed. I laughed quietly and waited for his response.

"Yeah…" He nodded

"Curfew my ass. I didn't know the meaning" Derek scoffed.

"There was no such thing as curfew with us. We'd go out and party every ni-…" My father quirked a brow at Jake and Derek "…_Friday_ night. All the other times we would study and go to class…" He finished timidly. I snorted a laugh loudly and covered my mouth.

"I'm sorry but that was the most pathetic save in the world. You can do better than that" I got out in one breath.

"Sonny's gonna go to a lot of parties when she goes to college" Derek pointed out

"Why do you say that?" I asked. My phone vibrated twice on my lap.

"Because you don't go _now_"

"I went to a party the other day" I mentioned "I didn't come back until like one…" And then I cried that night. "Unlike you two who came back… around _four _in the morning" I looked down at my phone and sighed silently.

'**Sonny, talk to me… please' – CDC**

I dropped my phone back in my lap. I'm not talking to him. He stood me up and made me feel like shit so _no_. I refuse to talk to him. But I have to. Even though I don't want to. I have to ask him something important.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Damn, bro… that's like seven three's in a row" Grady bounced the ball after Sonny's boyfriend _Michael _made a jump shot. Grady is more into ball than all of us "You're a point guard?"

"Yeah…" Sonny sat across from me, not paying me any mind. She really is ignoring me and it's killing me on the inside but on the outside… I'm not phased one bit.

"How come you didn't tell me that your boyfriend was coming?" I ran my hand down my face and asked her. She quirked a brow at me before leaning up at the table and clasping her hands.

"You didn't get the hint that I didn't want to talk to you?"

"Well, you're in _my _backyard so you have to talk to me" I retorted lowly.

"The only reason _I'm_ back here is because my _boyfriend_ is back here"

"That's not the point. Why didn't you tell me?" I spat. She scoffed and leaned back, folding her arms

"You didn't have to know. I didn't _have _to tell you anything. It's not your business" Sonny stood up and went into my house. I clenched my jaw and ran my tongue over my teeth. Two minutes later, peeked her head out the door and looked at me "Where's your sodas?" I got up and went into the house. I walked past her and bent down to go underneath the kitchen sink. I keep my beer and sodas there. Before I gave it to her and I held onto them. I took out two.

"You were ignoring me"

"Because you stood me up, Chad. You didn't realize that?" She shook her head. I felt really bad now. "I stood in front of the school _waiting _but you never came"

"Sonshine, I'm sorry" She just shook her head

"I'm not your Sonshine" She snarled "I'm not your anything. If you had the mind to stand me up then I obviously mean nothing to you. Even if I am _just _your sixteen year old neighbor" She paused, looking at me but I had nothing to respond to. I was quiet.

"You seriously think you don't mean anything to me?" I mumbled "Sonny, you do mean something to me… I'm… it's- you're sixteen"

"Age is nothing but a number and that's not even the point of this conversation. _You_ texted _me_ and said you'll pick me up for pizza. Then _you _stood me up. If your only argument is that I'm sixteen then you don't care"

"Sonny, I called you. I _do _care" I defended.

"After the fact" She shrugged her shoulders and gently took the sodas out of my hand "It is what it is, Chad…" I watched Sonny walk out into the backyard and place the sodas on the table.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself.

"I thought we said no basketball while you're here" I heard her say to him. I chewed on my bottom lip as she snatched the ball out of Mikey's hands and turned around to make a shot. I could hear Grady and Michaels laugh. I feel… like shit.

_She's sixteen._

I don't even care. I don't like when she doesn't talk to me. I don't like that her boyfriend is here. I hate that everything she just said hit me like a ton of bricks. I hate that she's only sixteen. I hate myself for standing her up. I just hate everything right now…

_You like her…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think! Dun, dun, dun! Michael's here! I'd love to hear your thoughts on Chad's thoughts. 20 reviews= fast update. Please tell me what you thought about it. Review please and thank you. Chapter 9 coming soon…**

**Q&A**

How old is Mikey? Is Sonny a junior or sophomore. **Sonny is a junior and Mikey is eighteen.**

What happened to Louder? **I finished Louder. The story is completed.**

When did Seth come into the story? **Seth came into the story in chapter 5. Um... I just randomly put him in there cuz I wanted to...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! Seriously! Thanks so much. So… yeah… ENJOY!**

**200+ reviews! Thank you so much! I just saw and I was like WTH! Oh shit! Lol... thanks so much!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I slid down on my boyfriends pull out couch bed, fully dressed for school. He stirred; his hair a mess and the sheets only covering his lower half. I saw him smirk and place a hand behind his head. Chad's not the only guy that has abs. I mean, Michael is only eighteen so he's defined but not... as defined as Chad is. Michael's still attractive though. Especially with his tattoo of the word **_'AMBITION'_** on his left chest.

"What?" He mumbled and found my arm.

"You came at the worst time ever. There's two days to the weekend and I have school so you'll be with my brothers"

"I'll survive"

"Unless you want to... drive me to school"

"That's so much work" He groaned "That requires me to get up, get a shirt and some sneakers and get in the car"

"Please..."

"What time do you have to be there?" I turned my head at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Fifteen minutes" He hummed lightly and covered his mouth when he yawned.

"Alright fine" He pulled me on top of him and kept his eyes closed. "You know, I wake up every morning with a guy in a bed across from mine? I'm enjoying this" I scrunched my nose up and giggled when he placed his hands on my waist.

"You have morning breath"

"Oh please, I kissed you when you had morning breath"

"When?"

"I picked you up from Chloe's house even though you forgot your toothbrush"

"Oh yeah" I pecked his lips shortly and smirked "Happy?"

"Not yet" He mumbled. I furrowed my brows a little but shrugged it off.

"Get off" I heard my father's stern voice. I swiftly got off of him and walked past my father with a bright red face. "You know better" I heard my father say.

"Sorry, sir" Michael responded. I bit into an apple from the fruit jar in the kitchen and sighed. My father walked in with his gun holster in his hand and his gun in the other.

"Jesus, dad... did you really have to flash your gun?"

"Yes" It's better than the time he actually cocked it when he caught Michael and I making out- his shirt off and mine halfway up- when I lived in Wisconsin.

"I don't know why you think its okay to do that"

"I was fully clothed"

"I don't care" He shrugged _"My_ house, _my_ daughter, and _my_ rules"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered. I looked out the kitchen window at Mikey's black Escalade. My stomach dropped dramatically and I stopped breathing.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"No..." I breathed out, still staring at the truck.

"No, babe? You have to go to school"

"Oh... yeah" I turned around and nodded. I thought he meant... _damn,_ I'm paranoid "Yeah" I walked around Michael and grabbed my new messenger bag I bought yesterday. As I walked outside, I looked to my right and saw Bryce. He waved and Mikey and I waved back. Chad was sitting in his car with one hand on the wheel and his other resting out the window with a cigarette between his fingers. I'm having an effect on him because he tossed out the barely smoked Newport and sighed. I gave a small smile and turned my attention to the door Mikey opened for me. While he walked around the backside of the car I looked at the seats behind me. I know they lower down. Shit, that's a lot of space. He started the truck and pulled away from the curb.

"So... what time do you get out of school?"

"Today? One fifteen"

"I'll be out in front and then we can go get something to eat" Chad stood me up when he texted me something similar to that.

"Are you actually gonna be in front?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled

"Mikey, why'd you rent a truck?"

"Um... what?"

"You rented an Escalade when a Honda or Toyota would've been fine"

"We talked about this over the phone, Sonny"

"I think we need to talk about it some more" I told him softly. The most powerful word I can say to a guy is no. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see his jaw clench and his hand tighten around the wheel. The rest of the ride was silent. When we pulled up in front of my school he exhaled and nodded.

"One fifteen, I'll be out front"

"Okay..." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my bag as I got out the car. Penelope was standing where she usually is with two of her frappuccino's that she loves so much. She handed one to me when I got to her and smirked

"Your boyfriend is hot"

"So I've been told"

"And tall"

"That too" We started up the schools steps, receiving glares from everyone. I furrowed my brows and watched Daniel drape his arm around Tawni with a blank stare at me. "You notice that..."

"They're all staring" She finished.

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" A full bottle of Pepsi came flying towards us. We both ducked and looked in the direction it came from. I pursed my lips while she chuckled "Yeah..."

"You know, Nico is not..."

"I know" She sighed

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"The date sucked ass, Chad" Portlyn found me when my accounting class was finished. My next class didn't start for another two hours so I wanted to get something to eat. I'm always eating and it's beginning to get a little weird.

"Really? You seemed so excited yesterday?" We made our way across the campus to the diner across from the school.

"Ha ha. Fuck you..." She grumbled. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders "...all he talked about was going to New York and trying to get one of his paintings in the MET"

"Well, the MET is a big deal but at least you went out like you wanted"

"Yay, I went out on a boring ass date" She deadpanned "What'd you do last night?" Have four beers and fall asleep in my bed with my sixteen year old neighbor on my mind.

"I had a research paper. Four pages" I lied.

"Oh on what?" Shit.

"The history of… Yann Martel" The only book I have by Yann Martel is _'Life of Pi' _and I hated that book. I read it in high school. "I was typing all night"

"You finished it?"

"Yeah"

"Chad… you need to go on a date" I snorted a laugh and shook my head "Why not? Maybe you'll be happier if you stop sleeping around"

"Not this shit again, Portlyn" I groaned "Why do you want me to date someone?"

"Because ever since Han-"

"Don't fucking say her name" I cut her off. She inhaled deeply and clicked her tongue "Let's not even talk about it. If you want to end whatever we're doing, Portlyn then say so. Don't try to coax me into dating because it's not happening"

"Okay, damn… take it easy…" She pulled out her phone and jabbed at the keys "You wanna know what's weird?"

"Not really, no" Sonny's boyfriend dropped her off this morning in that Black Escalade he rented at the airport most likely. I mean, we all know his intentions with that truck and it's only a matter of time to see that silver ring on Sonny's finger disappear.

"You're _really _quiet" She said "You're never this quiet"

"I think we're getting a little too close. You're… prying into making tell you how I feel and maybe we should take a break"

"That's fine by me but I'm still hungry and we're going to the same place to eat…" She shrugged

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hey Sonny… you wanna meet up after school?" Some guy came up to me with two of his friends. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"No…" I said timidly.

"Well… you should give me a call and we can talk about how things go down" He and his friends walked off while laughing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. They're so weird.

I opened up my locker and took my textbook out of my book bag to place in my locker. Everyone was whispering about me and Seth hadn't said a word to me today. I swear that Daniel is ignoring me and Tawni had everything to do with it. I blew my hair out of my face and closed my book bag.

"Hey…" Daniel came up to me.

"Wow, you're speaking to me? That's awesome" I slammed my locker closed and folded my arms.

"I heard about what Penelope did to Tawni"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Why didn't you stop her? That was real childish and stupid" He leaned on the locker next to mine and quirked a brow.

"Did Tawni tell you how she told all my business to everyone who was sitting in the pizzeria yesterday? All of her friends plus your brother, Grady, Chad…" Who already knew "…Bryce and that girl they were with yesterday know that I'm a virgin"

"You're a virgin?" He exclaimed quietly "Why does she keep calling you a whore and a slut then?" I shrugged "There's a rumor going around about how you…" He trailed off. I furrowed my brows and stepped back.

"A rumor about what?" He just shook his head, making me want to know even more "A rumor about what, Daniel?"

"There's a rumor… saying that you gave me… a blowjob"

"What!" I shrieked "H-How! W-Why! I've done nothing to her! Why does she hate me?"

"Tawni's always had a crush on me and she doesn't like that I hang out with you"

"But that rumor!" Is that why those guys came up to me like that? I looked around to people in the hallway and caught them staring and laughing and some of the girls were shaking their heads. "Oh my god…" I breathed out.

"I denied everything but it's still going around" A lump formed in my throat as a guy that passed by imitated a blowjob with his hands. I grabbed my bag and started to the cafeteria. Daniel called out my name but I just kept going through the hall, ignoring everyone. I waited on line for ten minutes and got a Caesar salad in a plastic container and headed over to the table I usually sit at. I froze when I looked at the table and in black marker it said _'Sluts Only'_ How did the staff _not _see this? How come _no one _saw this happen? I shook my head and walked out of the cafeteria. I sat in front of my locker and opened up my lunch. I took the fork out of the plastic and started eating my lunch.

"You wanna know the part I like about this?" Penelope came walking down the hallway with her lunch in her hand. "I don't have to pay for a beverage" She slid down the locker next to me and opened up her bag "Would you like a soda?"

"Yeah" I chuckled and took the bottle of Pepsi out of her hand "You know, I'm a nice person…"

"I'm not so… I'm going to get her back for this. One for making my high school years hell. Then the other for messing with you"

"Cold hearted revenge is the best way to do things" I nodded, putting the food into my mouth and chewing "What's most precious to her?"

"Her hair… her lipstick…"

"Nothing closer? I bet you Tawni has pictures of herself in her phone" I insisted "It'd be a shame if those got out and printed and put in students lockers" Penelope looked at me with a amused grin on her face.

"Her… nudes?" I nodded "Oh my god, Sonny… that's brilliant" She crossed her leg and took a sip out of her Pepsi. "That's beyond brilliant. She definitely doesn't want us as her enemies"

"No, no she doesn't" I lifted my bottle and cheered with hers.

_What is wrong with you?_

* * *

><p>"Yo, I heard your boyfriend is in town" Daniel said lowly "James told me and I want to meet him"<p>

"Oh, yeah…" I pushed open the school doors and saw his truck idling in front of the school. I smiled a bit and saw his big brown eyes look at me. He stood in a white t shirt and a pair of jeans and his arms folded. It was just the awe affect that he had on _all _girls. They stared. I gave a small smile. "He's right there…"

"That's him? Holy shit, he's tall"

"Still want to meet him?"

"I'm gonna feel so short"

"Mhm" I stepped down the stairs quickly and walked up to him. He smirked and pulled me into his arms.

"You go to a school of blondes. Do you know how awkward it is to be stared at for minutes at a time?" Do you know how awkward this is after being accused of giving a blowjob?

"You should've stayed in the car" I laughed and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. He kissed me slowly before smiling "Oh wait…" I turned around and motioned to Daniel "Daniel, Mikey… Mikey, Daniel"

"How's it going, man?" Daniel said, bro hugging Michael and immediately laughing. "I can't. He's too tall and this isn't fair" Michael chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're like six feet, Daniel" I said to him

"That's nothing compared to your boyfriend and I'm intimidated so I'll see you tomorrow at school" He chuckled, turning away with a wave. I let out a small laugh before moving Mikey out the way and getting in the passenger seat. He got in on the driver's side and pulled away from the sidewalk.

"So… how was school?"

"Horrible"

"It couldn't have been horrible"

"It was… so can you just take me home so… I can do my homework and forget about everything…"

"It was that bad?" I didn't want to tell him what was going on in school. He'll ask me why there are rumors of such nature and it'll be an argument from there. He gets insanely jealous.

"Yes…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why are you guys in my house, drinking my beer, and sitting on my couch when I'm not even home" I dropped my car keys on the table along with my Chinese food in my hand. I wasn't in the mood for anything and I really wanted to be alone. I wanted to just be alone in my house for this entire afternoon.

"There's a party tonight"

"_Tonight_?"

"Mhm…"

"Where at?"

"David's house"

"David… David _Gills_?"

"Mhm…" Grady nodded. I picked up my food and headed towards my backyard. "You're not going to go?"

"No, I don't like David" I knew they were following me because when I sat down at the table and opened the clamshell container of Sesame chicken with a side of Lo Mien. "I'm not going because David has been arrested and I _really _don't need to be arrested"

"You're not going to get arrested"

"Yes, I am" Sonny's sitting on her balcony ledge eating strawberries. I knew _he _was standing in the doorway because she was smiling. The guys didn't see it because their backs were turned. "Last time I almost got arrested because he had drugs and apparently they found some on me"

"It was a mistake" Bryce groaned "They told you that and let you free as soon as they pulled up at the precinct" She had on a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He hand his hands on her legs. Michael needs to get his fucking hands _off _her legs.

"Not the point" I muttered. She held out a strawberry toward him. He bit it and wiped underneath his lip. My jaw clenched. "I live next door to a cop, the last thing I need is his unit showing up to a party that I'm at"

"Chad, come on…"

"I'm not going and that's that"

"Okay see this… is bad" James said, she kissed him happily and gave him another strawberry. "Bryce is Grady's wingman and you're my wingman. You not going to that party is fucking up my whole plan so you have to go"

_Don't you wish it was you she was feeding strawberries to?_

Fuck. You.

"I don't _have _to do anything" I spat out "I'm not going and don't ask again" He cupped her face and kissed her with a smile. I fucking hate myself.

"What crawled up your ass?" Bryce grumbled. Sonny walked back into her room with the bowl in her hand and Mikey's arms around her waist. I lost my appetite and I just wanted to drink. I wanted to drink myself to sleep for being such a douchebag. Her balcony doors closed and my heart damn near stopped.

"Get out" I said, closing up my food and heading to the house.

"What's wrong with you?" Bryce exclaimed.

"Nothing…"

"You know, ever since Hanna left you, you've had a rod up your ass" He chuckled. I tossed my food in the trash and shrugged.

"Get the fuck out of my house"

"Or even so, ever since you've been fucking Po-"

"Get the fuck out of my house before I fucking make you get out of my house! I'm not in the fucking mood for this shit, alright?" I exclaimed loudly. They all left skeptically; leaving me alone like I wanted to be. I pulled out my phone and started a new text message.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

We were kissing like always. Like always… I enjoyed it but there wasn't that amazing supernova thing that I had with Chad. There weren't the butterflies in my stomach like there was with Chad. It felt kind of forced. I mean don't get me wrong, he was a good kisser… great kisser actually but it just didn't give me that big _'wow' _feeling. Neither my parents nor my brothers were home and in the back of my mind, I knew he was going to try and I didn't want to. He backed me up towards the bed and hovered over me; I placed my hands on his shoulders, and curled him into his shirt. He ran his hands down my side and rested them on hips, pushing my shirt up a little. I _really _like him… I do but he's not the one I want my first time to be with. I don't know who my first time is going to be with exactly but he's not the one.

"Michael…" I got out between kisses. Let's not forget that he's bigger that me so it's a little hard to just push him off.

"Come on, Sonny…" He kissed down my cheek and down to my neck. Still no comparison to the way Chad does it. I furrowed my brows as his one of his hand slid down my thigh and hitch it around his waist.

"Mikey, I…" His lips cut me off.

"Babe… your parents aren't home" He tried "We're alone…" He then coaxed onto my lips. His hand slid further up my shirt and he grinded himself on me. That's… a _first._

"Michael wait…" He only proceeded to kiss me.

"If you love me, you'll let me" But I don't love him and he doesn't love me. I don't want to. His large hand cupped my breasts, making me panic and squirm a little bit. What's wrong with him?

"Michael, stop…" I told him. It's not like what I'm saying isn't clear. He grinded against me again and I pushed at his shoulders. I dropped my hand to his that was under my shirt "Uh…" I furrowed my brows, at him continuing to kiss me. He went back to my neck, ignoring my protests "Michael, get off me" My phone beeped twice in my bag across the room. I moved his hand that was on my breast to a safer place like my waist but he wasn't listening. "Get off me…" I pushed at him once more. He stopped and sat back on his heels on the bed. I got up quickly and pulled down my shirt.

"Sonny, I-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I breathed out, fixing my skirt and going over to my phone.

"I don't know, I'm sorry"

"I clearly said stop repeatedly, Mikey"

"Sorry"

'**Let me at least show you that I'm sorry' – CDC**

I dropped my phone back in the bag and shook my head with an exhale.

"You need to… go take a cold shower or something" I exclaimed angrily, leaving my room and heading down the stairs.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Honey…" My mother, Faith, came into my room while I was lying faced down on my bed in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. "The neighbors invited us over. They're having a small barbeque and you're invited also. Put a shirt on and get up"

"I'm not getting out of bed"

"I'm going to get someone to drag you out of this bed. Like Jake's sister. Sonny? She seemed sweet. I bet she can get you out of this bed"

"Sonny cannot get me out of this bed. Hell, then thousand dollars can't get me out of this bed, right now"

"I'll take this pack of Newport's and flush them down the toilet" She threatened. I shrugged and waved her away.

"You can take them. I don't want them"

"You stopped smoking?" She asked excitedly "That's great…"

"No, mom. I just don't want _that _pack"

"Oh well… if you want food… come next door" She walked out of my room. I listened to her tell my father that I wasn't getting out of bed. The front door opened and then closed. I moved my arms underneath the pillow and sighed. I'm moping around like a baby but then again… I didn't care. Today was just not my day. My phone vibrated on my nightstand and beeped once. I picked it up to read the message.

'**Come over' – SM**

'**No, I'm tired' – CDC**

'**Come over... please' – SM**

'**No thanks, Sonshine' – CDC**

Five minutes later, there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. It pushed open and a large sigh broke the silence in my room. I knew it was Sonny. Sonny has the lightest footsteps ever and whenever Sonny comes around she knocks.

"It's four o clock in the afternoon and you're lying in bed like someone broke your heart"

_Ha fucking ha _

"I thought you weren't allowed in my house, Sonshine" I mumbled into my pillow. I listened to her chortle and felt the bed dip slightly from her weight.

"Yeah but my dad knows where I'm at and so does Jake so… I guess it's not a big deal" She stated, sitting on the bed pretzel style a few inches away from me. "So…"

"Are you bored? Why don't you go bother your boyfriend?"

"I'm kinda upset with him right now" She grumbled, I looked at her shortly before quirking a brow.

"So, you come over here looking for what, Sonny?"

"I actually um… w-wanted to talk to you because I can't talk to my brother about this stuff" She fiddled with her thumbs. "W-When I was in the house… with him alone. We were kissing…" Why is she telling me this? I don't want to hear this "…and he tried and he said that if I loved him I'll let him but…" She just shook her head "I told him to stop but… he…" I furrowed my brows and pushed myself up on my elbows. What is she getting at? I hope it's not what I think it is.

"He didn't…"

"No, he stopped but he was like pushing him himself on me and he was… a-aggressive. I wanted advice… from an older guy"

"You want advice?" She nodded "From me?" She nodded again "I don't think you should take advice from me about your boyfriend"

"Why?"

I don't even want you two together.

"Because I'm not very fond of your fucking boyfriend, that's why"

"What do you mean?" She shook her head curiously.

"I don't like your boyfriend. I don't like him. I don't like him. With you" I shrugged "Whatever problems you have with _him _you have to work out on your own because _I'm_ not fucking helping you with that" I laid back down and turned away from her. She sat there for a couple of seconds before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Alright, forget it then. Your mom will bring some food to you" She said lowly. I sighed and sat up as she walked out of my room. I quickly but quietly got out of bed and stopped her by her arm. "Chad, just forget it…" She waved me away. I hate seeing that look that she gives me when she's upset with me.

"Look… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for standing you up and being a jerk _all _the time. Even with that comment I made a second ago. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"You know, I'm sorry too"

"For what?"

"I know you knew but I'm sorry for… liking you. It's made things confusing and it's _clear_ that you _don't_ like me…" She stated "You were just playing around. I actually get it now"

No… I _like_ you. Believe me…

"Sonny-"

"So, don't worry about it…" She smiled lightly and shrugged "I'll give your mother a plate of food to give to you" My stomach dropped a little. What have I done? How can Sonny think I don't like her?

_Because you treated her like shit, maybe?_

Shut up!

Sonny turned around and jogged down the steps. You know, I just pushed her into Michael even more. _Shit_… the front door opened and then closed. I groaned loudly and threw my arms up before falling back down to my bed. Fuck, fuck… FUCK! I'm not going over there just to get jealous. I'm a grown man!

Yeah!

_Who likes a sixteen year old girl!_

Shit…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear it. Um… guys… I don't know if this is asking too much but when you leave a review can you tell me what you like or hate instead of just writing 'update' or 'I love it' because it helps me get better as a writer when I know what you like or hate exactly. But I don't know if that's asking too much but anyway… 20 reviews= fast update. So yeah, review please and thank you… chapter 10 coming soon. :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I loved them like I always do and thank you for critiquing. I tried to make it better but in my opinion this was a suck ass chapter! ENJOY!**

**Don't hate me for it since it was SO short but it's short for a reason so… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (The night before)<p>

"Why are you so close with your neighbor?"

"He was nice the first day I moved here so I guess we're friends"

"Hm, maybe you shouldn't hang around him so much"

"We're just friends, Mikey" I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled my knees under my chin and smiled at him.

"Yeah, fine…" He lightly pressed his lips to mine and caught my chin in his hand. I giggled slightly when he pecked my lips repeatedly.

"Um… we should talk about something"

"Is it what I think it's about?"

"I'm not sure if it's going to happen or not and I'll try not to lead you on bu-" Chad sat down across from me on the patio furniture and gave a small smile. Michael pulled me closer to him so that I was practically on his lap. I saw Chad's jaw clench but he still managed his cool and chilled façade. "I guess… you decided to leave your room"

"Yeah, I needed some fresh air but yeah I left" Michael tensed a bit and glared at Chad. "What number is your basketball jersey?" Michael just looked at him. Chad quirked a brow at him before chuckling. "Are you okay, man?"

"Can never get alone time in this house..." He chuckled in an annoyed tone and dragged a hand down his face. Michael and I really don't need alone time. I mentally thanked Chad by giving him a nod. He smiled back and shrugged his shoulders. Michael cleared his throat and brought his cup up to his lips "A little too friendly" He said lowly to me before sipping his drink.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Today, I found out my parents have decided that we're going to Aspen, Colorado for Christmas. Guess who they invited? If you guessed the _Monroe's_ then you're absolutely right. But that's in a month. It's a luxury log cabin in the woods that is big enough to house everyone. Great. Sonny walked to school by herself today. I guess Michael was too busy sleeping to drive his girlfriend to school. What a great boyfriend? I only knew she walked because my mom said she saw her. I had no classes today. Yay me. I lifted my beer bottle to my lips and took a large gulp. It's ten thirty in the morning and I'm drinking beer. That's all I ever want to do. I just always want to drink. It's the only thing that keeps me calm. I placed it on my nightstand and sighed. Friday. What is there to do on a Friday? Nothing. Just drinking. Yeah, that suits me.

_Aw... you need someone to hug. Or fuck._

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

School was really uneventful today. Tawni didn't do anything to me, Daniel and I were still denying everything, Penelope was figuring out ways, to get Tawni's phone, Nico would occasionally sneak looks at Penelope and smile, Annie is getting closer to Daniel and... me and to top it off... I got a ninety eight on my math test. Two points away from a one hundred. Oh well... Mikey stood in front of his truck like he did yesterday. As much as I feel uncomfortable with him right now, he's still my boyfriend and I still like him. He pulled me into his arms and whispered sorry again before kissing me shortly. I backed away from him and nodded.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Penelope said, walking up next to me and waving at Mikey. He waved back and nodded. She got in the backseat before I got in the passenger side and Mikey in the driver's seat. It was silent the entire time; I stared at my shoes and Penelope texted on her phone. The only time she talked was when she told him how to get to her house. She lived in an estate that was very similar to Tawni's.

"Thanks, guys... I'll text you later, Sonny" She hopped out the car an started up the steps to her house. Mikey reversed out of the driveway and headed back in the direction of my house.

"I want pizza" I told him.

"Pizza?"

"Mhm... from Luigi's" I pulled out my phone and found his number in my phone. I listened to it dial before he picked it up.

"Luigi's Pizza"

"Can I get two medium pies for pick up? One pineapple and one pepperoni?"

"Yes, twenty minutes" He told me.

"Okay" He hung up and Mikey looked at me. I looked at him and then motioned to the rode "Pay attention"

"You want to drive?"

"I don't have my permit yet"

"It sucks that you have to be with your parent to get it because I would take you" He said slowly, stopping at a red light "You're still mad at me…"

"Yeah, just a little"

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" He let out in a sigh. We haven't really talked about it because yesterday I kept the conversation to a minimum with him because I didn't know what to say. That's why I went to Chad to see if you had any ideas but he wasn't helping me. "It won't happen again. I swear…" I nodded and stared out the window. His phone rang loudly in his pocket. I watched him reach into it and pull it out. He knitted his brows together and answered it. "Hello…" The was a long pause and a smirk formed on his face "…I'm in California" He said, stepping on the gas when the light turned green. "I'm visiting my friend" Friend? The corner of my mouth curled into a frown. "My girlfriend" Then there was another long pause. "Fine…" He shrugged half heartedly "…I'll be back on Monday. Bye…" He hung up and tossed his phone in the cup holder.

"Roommate?"

"Nah... one of my teammates. I'm gonna catch hell for missing practice"

"Oh" I snickered "Make a left at the next light" He nodded and leaned back in his chair "What'd you do today?"

"Well… your brother talked to me and then we went to get something to eat. And then we went to the gym and here I am with you"

"Sounds like you had an awesome date with my brother" He laughed quietly and nodded "What did my brother say?"

"He said what he usually says: If I make you cry, he'll make me cry. Then he said some other vulgar things that I really shouldn't repeat"

"Are you still afraid of Jake?"

"Not as much" He grinned. We made a left and came up on Luigi's. He slowed to a stop across the street and un-clicked his seatbelt.

"No, I got it… stay" I got out the car and took my bag with me since it had my money in it. "I'll be right back…"

* * *

><p>MIKEY POV<p>

"Alyssa, you can't call me while I'm out here"

"I thought you said you were finished with her. She's sixteen and I'm your age" I listened to her whine. I smirked and looked out my driver's window. I can see Sonny through the glass of the pizzeria. "Come on, babe…"

"I'll be back by Monday. Her parents flew me out here. Was I supposed to say no?"

"Yes! Think about me and what we could be doing right now"

"I'll be back Monday"

"Fine…" She grumbled "I'll see you Monday"

"I love you…"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"What's so great about this pizza?" Chad showed it to me and it tastes delicious.

"It's _so _good. I wouldn't lie to you about this"

"I think that pizza is pizza and we could've gone to someplace closer to your house for pizza" He scoffed and picked up his phone out of the cup holder. I furrowed my brows and chuckled loudly.

"If you like me so much then why do you kept texting? You've never been on the phone this much in your life"

"Babe, I'm talking to my roommate"

"You're not supposed to text while driving" I held my hand out for his phone but he just flicked his eyes between the phone and the road. "You're going to kill us"

"No, I'm not"

"I like my life too much to die"

"I like you too much to kill you" He smirked and looked at me. I folded my arms over the pizza box and looked out the window "Alright, last text. I promise"

"Yeah, you say that now"

"I promise. Then you have my undivided attention and I promise to shower you with kisses for like… five minutes"

"Five minutes? That's if my brothers let you that close to me for five minutes" He groaned.

"They're home? Shit…" I'm glad they're home.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You look disgusting" Derek said to me when he came into his house and I was sitting there next to Jake. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm tired" I said. I'm sad. I'm sad in the sense of terribly sad and can't be helped at this moment.

"Sonny's not back yet?" He then asked

"No" Jake answered "Michael went to go get her"

"No… I'm here with my own personal pizza" Sonny's voice rang through my head. It was like bells… all soft and light.

"Don't worry, no one wants your nasty pineapple pizza" Derek laughed. "But whatever Mikey has I want a piece of"

"I got pepperoni" He stated… his voice trailing off into the kitchen. Jake got up and headed in their direction. I brought the beer bottle up to my lips and took a swig.

"Hey, Chad…" Sonny said, flipping over the couch and landing in the seat next to me. "Why you look so sad?" She squeezed my cheek with a hand that wasn't holding a plate of pizza

"Stop it, Sonshine" I pushed her hand away from my face "How was school?"

"Eh, it was fine" She took a bite of her nasty pineapple pizza and hummed, lifting it to my face "Wanna piece?"

"No" I laughed "You know how I feel about pineapple pizza"

"Yes, because you don't expand your horizon" She giggled and crossed her legs underneath her. "Hey…"

"What?"

"You don't smell like smoke" I chuckled heartily and nodded "You quit?"

"No, I smoked today but not as much as I usually do"

"Oh, then I'm not happy… I take it back" She took another bite of pizza and nudged my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Um... Sonny…I…" I watched as Michael walked around the couch with a plate and sat next to Sonny. He put his arm around Sonny and pulled her a little closer to him.

"How's it going, man?" He said to me before biting his pizza. My jaw clenched harshly and my hand curled tighter around my beer.

"Not bad… not bad at all" I answered "Um… so what are you? You're a starter on the team?"

"Yeah, starting point guard" Sonny said for him "Amazing three pointers back to back"

"I'm not that good"

"Yeah, _okay_" She snorted a laugh. I shifted uncomfortably and took another gulp of my beer.

"You… walked to school this morning?" I asked. She nodded and swallowed the food in her mouth. It was a little disturbing how Mikey had finished his pizza already. It's like he inhaled it but I shouldn't talk because when I was eighteen, I inhaled every food that was in front of me. He ran his hands up and down her bare legs. Every muscle in me was held back. I wanted to punch him in the throat.

"Yeah, I was too tired to get up" Mikey inserted "But it shouldn't seem to be a problem since she rides to school with _you_ some times. _Walking _isn't bad for her"

"Chad goes that way to school so might as well" Sonny stated

"That and… I like being nice"

"Hm… a little too nice if you ask me" He muttered.

"Dude, it's just a ride" I pursed my lips.

"I never said it wasn't just a ride"

"So… why even make a comment?" I spat out at him rudely. Sonny looked at me curiously and then back at Mikey before shaking her head.

"Um… I'm gonna go change my clothes" She got up quickly and ran up the steps. I shook my head and turned my attention to the football game that just came on the TV.

"What the hell is your problem?" Michael said lowly.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm older and smarter… you don't want to do this with me, Michael" I warned him. "…you're eighteen with a basketball scholarship… you don't want to ruin that"

"You don't know shit about me, Chad" He snarled "Or Sonny…"

"I probably know more about Sonny than you do" I snarled back. "You need to learn to respect her"

"Yeah… I'll respect her all right..." He grumbled "...when she gets out of bed to get me a beer" Did he think I didn't hear that? He's a fucking dickhead and a rude piece of _shit. _I tried to hold it back but I couldn't. Not after what he just said?

"What the fuck is your problem?" I slammed my beer on the table and grabbed his shirt. I landed a blow right in his jaw. "You think that shit is funny?"

"Get the fuck off me" He punched me back right in lip and dropped the plate on his lap. It broke on impact to the floor and shattered into pieces. I'm not afraid to fight someone bigger than me. I've done it before.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake pushed us apart immediately and narrowed his eyes. "Why would you punch him in the face?" He turned to me.

"Yeah, Chad? Why would you punch him in the face?" Sonny said softly with her arms folded and her eyes watery."What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" I answered lowly.

"You punched him in the face, Chad. You can't tell me that something isn't wrong with you" She gestured to me.

"You can't tell me that he just doesn't want to get you in bed and take your virginity, Sonny" I spat back at her.

"What are you _talking _about?" Michael growled "I'm not with Sonny just for _that_"

"Really?" I scowled at him

"Yes, really?" He yelled "You don't _fucking_ know me"

"Then why'd you try to push yourself on her yesterday, Michael?"

"Chad…" She breathed out heavily.

"Wait… you what?" Derek said aloud, pushing Michael roughly. For the first time ever, Derek was pissed. He literally pushed Michael into the wall so hard that four pictures came down "You tried to push yourself on her? Yesterday?"

"You know what? Fuck this shit. Sonny, I'm sorry but I can't. You're not giving me anything and California doesn't work for you. It doesn't work for _us"_ He shook his head and glared at me.

"Michael…don't do this…" She pleaded with him when moved around Derek and pulled his large duffle bag out of the corner. "Mikey... listen first..." She pulled him back out by his hand and looked at him. He shook his head and stormed out the front door. They both walked out the door but it was Mikey who left. She came back into the house and closed the front door... staring at it for a few seconds. I just fucked up her relationship. Sonny turned around with tears in her eyes and her hand pushing her hair back. "I want to talk to you… in _private_" She pointed to the stairs and stomped her way up.

"Jake… man, I'm sorry" I apologized for hurting his sister.

"Why didn't you tell me what he did?" He scoffed in a laugh "I mean, I'm not mad at you for punching him but you should've told me" He pointed up the steps and shook his head "She's gonna chew you out"

"I know" I grumbled, making my way up the steps and wiping my lip on the back of my arm. I pushed her door open and closed it behind me. Sonny just looked angry as she pulled a bracelet off her wrist and threw it in the trash. "Sonny…"

"You ruined it!" She walked towards me angrily. "You ruin everything!" She pushed my chest. "You could've stayed out of it!" She pushed at my chest again all while tears flowed down her eyes..

"Sonny… stop…" I said softly.

"You're a fucking asshole, Chad. I'm sixteen… I can handle myself" She pushed my chest again. "You ruined my relationship" She just kept pushing me and sobbing.

"Sonny…"

"Stop butting in!" She pushed me again. I grabbed her wrists and held her tight.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not. You're never fully sorry" She squirmed to get free but it wasn't working.

"I am sorry but you didn't need him anyway"

"You don't know what I need, Chad. You're just my neighbor and frankly you're a shitty one" She screamed at me "Let go of me. You made him break up with me. It's all your fucking fault" She slacked a little before fighting me again "Everything is your fault"

"Sonny, listen to me…"

"Let go of me" She sobbed softly, looking into my eyes. My stomach turned at the sight of her crying in front of me. I mean, Sonny is still beautiful either way it's just... she's crying. I don't like when she cries. "Chad, let go of me"

"Sonny, I like you. I like you more than a friend and more than a neighbor should" She shook her head and sniffled.

"No, you don't. You're just messing with me like you always do"

_See? This is what happens when you mess around too much. She never believes anything you do._

"No, Sonny… I _truly _like you"

"Just stop lying and let go of me" She sobbed a little harder "Please stop lying to me"

"Sonny, I'm not lying" I really looked at her. She just let her tears fall.

"You're only saying that because he just left. You're saying that to make yourself feel better. Chad, I don't believe you. I don't know what to believe from you" I dropped her hands and ran my tongue on the inside of my cheek. "Just get out…" She wiped her face and folded her arms. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"I like you, Sonny. I like you _more_ than I am supposed to" She peered up at me and shook her head once more "Every _single _kiss meant something to me. Please believe me"

"I can't" I let out a sigh and pressed my lips to hers, wiping away her tears with my thumbs at the same time. I pulled back and looked at her. "I can't"

"Sonny, _please_" I tried, searching her eyes for some sort of assurance. It was just full of sadness and hurt "_Please_"

"Chad…" She pulled my hands off her face and strode towards her bedroom door "You said it yourself. I'm sixteen"

"Sonny, I just said that so _I _could give myself some reality. I'm not supposed to like you but I do and it's changing everything between us" I explained to her. She tilted her head "I could go to jail for this"

"No one would find out"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Please tell me what you thought! I really, REALLY need your feedback for this! Tell me it was good! Please! 20 reviews= update. Um… so yeah if you have questions… leave them in the review! Review please and thank you… Chapter 11 coming soon…**

**Sorry for the length (short) and how suckish it was. Next chapter will be SO much better. I promise. But... Channy's here :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story :) You reviewed so fast and I was like damn… I have to think of something quick! So thanks so much. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

It's Saturday morning. It's the morning that I woke up happy. It's the morning that I realized that I told Sonny I liked her. It's the morning that I realized that everything changed. My lip was partially swollen and my knuckles hurt. The after effects of punching someone in the face. I sat up in my bed and stared at the wall in front of me. I like a sixteen year old girl who just happens to be the daughter of a cop and two ROTC men and who just happens to be my neighbor. Clearly, there is something wrong with me but I don't even care anymore. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed heavily.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, get your ass down here right now!" What the fuck? I felt like I was thirteen again with my whole named being yelled. I got out of bed and opened my bedroom door. I pulled it open and trotted down the steps.

"Why am I getting a phone call from Mr. Monroe?"

"I didn't do it. It wasn't me"

"So you didn't punch Michael in the face?" She said

"No, I did... but I had a good reason so yeah..." I can hear the rain of the window pane. I folded my arms over my bare chest and quirked a brow. "I'll go talk to him" I ran up the steps to get a shirt and slipped on a pair of sweats. I left my house and walked over to the right. I knocked on their front door and stuck my hands in my pockets. I cleared my throat lightly. Derek answered the door and let me in. "Where's...?"

"Kitchen" He closed the door and walked in front of me. They were sitting around the table having breakfast.

"Good Morning..." I greeted "...About yesterday..." Mr. Monroe stood up and stopped me from talking. He cleared his throat and dragged a hand down his face.

"What did he say?"

"He said... he would respect Sonny when she gets out of bed to get him a beer" I said lowly. He inhaled and quirked an eyebrow. His hand reached out to me.

"As much as I disagree with the violence... thank you" I took his hand and shook it firmly. "And... as much as I dislike that she told you what Michael tried instead of Jake or Derek, I'm just glad she told someone" I nodded.

"Um... I don't know how to respond"

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Monroe asked "There's extra food here"

"I don't wa-"

"Sit your ass down, Cooper" Jake said and pulled out the chair across from Sonny. She had her legs crossed in the chair. I sat down and was handed a plate of pancakes, sausage and eggs. Sonny gave a soft smile before taking the food off her fork.

"Does this mean that Chad is partially on your good side?" She looked at her father.

"Mm... I don't know yet. Its fifty-fifty" I was on his bad side? Oh yeah... he didn't like me.

"Dad, I want to get my nose pierced"

"What?" Jake laughed loudly "Well, she has been asking for that since she was fifteen"

"So can I?"

"When you turn seventeen, yes"

"That's so far away. I just want my nose pierced. Please... dad"

"She's gonna get it" Derek muttered.

"How do you know?" I scoffed

"He never says no to what Sonny wants. That's his baby girl"

"Please, daddy..." She nudged his shoulder. I held back a laugh and bit a piece of bacon "Please..."

"Yeah, fine..." She smiled largely and put some more pancakes on her fork.

* * *

><p><strong>'Are you still mad?' – CDC<strong>

**'Just a little' – SM**

**'I'm sorry' – CDC**

**'You know, I'm really tired of you apologizing to me' – SM**

**'I'm always messing up' – CDC**

**'Yeah, you know how many times you mad me sad since I've been in Cali?' – SM**

**'I apologize... you still don't believe me' – CDC**

**'I'm between answers. I'm not sure about anything you say' – SM**

**'Sonny, I'm not lying to you. I swear that I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't lie to you about this' – CDC**

**'I think you're just messing with me like you've been doing since I moved here' – SM**

**'What do I have to do to get you to believe me?' – CDC**

**'I don't know' – SM**

**'Sonny...' – CDC**

**'...did he really say that though? About the bed thing?' – SM**

**'Yeah' - CDC **

**'Oh...' – SM**

**'I told you: You don't need him' - CDC **

**'Not the point. I thought he was different' – SM**

**'Nope' – CDC**

**'Its hard dating a guy now a days. It's like they all are sexually active so the pressure to lose it is high. Then they get mad when you don't want to and leave or call you a prude' – SM**

**'I'm sure you'll find a guy that cares enough to wait' - CDC **

**'I thought you cared?' – SM**

**'I do' – CDC**

**'So would you wait or try to push me into it?' – SM**

**'I would never force a girl to do something she wouldn't want to do' - CDC **

**'You do know that I can't give you everything right now?' – SM**

**'I wouldn't want you to' – CDC**

**'I'd understand if you leave to go get it someplace else' – SM**

**'I wouldn't do that' - CDC **

**'How do I know you're not lying?' – SM**

**'Because I'm not. I would wait' – CDC**

**'Promise?' – SM**

**'I promise' – CDC**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny, why didn't you say something?" Jake followed me around my room as I put laundry away. I rolled my eyes and hung up five of my schools sweater vests.

"What am I supposed to say to you? 'Hey bro, Michael is pressuring me to have sex with him but don't worry' Yeah. That would've been great"

"I hear the sarcasm and it's not funny. I'm a little bit offended. You told the neighbor and not me" He scoffed "I thought we were close"

"We are close it's just... when it comes to stuff like that... it's hard"

"I'm still offended" He collapsed on my bed face first "My own sister doesn't love me"

"Dude, I love you. You're my brother and damnit you look a little bit like me"

"Unfortunately, we have the same hair color and stuff" He groaned loudly. "Sonny doesn't care about me" He cried into my pillow. I pushed my uniforms to one side of my closet and sighed. I jumped on top of his back and laid my head on the back of his.

"Are you still ticklish?"

"Yes? Are you?"

"Mhm" I poked his side and felt him jerk away from my hand.

"Stop" He whined.

"If you want to feel like my big brother you can... take me to get some ice cream and pull my hair" He snorted a loud laugh and shook his head. "I'll crawl in your bed during a thunderstorm like I did when I was seven"

"That'd be weird because... you're sixteen now" I laughed softly and poked his side again. "Sometimes I wish you were seven so I could kick your ass on the trampoline. I could do flips and you couldn't" I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"And now I'm better at them then you are. You're too big"

"Get off me I can't breathe"

"That sucks but you're like a pillow"

"Sonny, get off me..." He groaned "Come on..."

"What would happen if I jumped off my balcony and onto the trampoline?"

"You'd bounce. What type of dumb ass question was that?"

"Imma do it" I climbed off his and opened my balcony doors.

"You're gonna hurt yourself"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" I climbed over my balcony and held onto the ledge. Jake walked onto it and folded his arms. "You can have my radio if I miss"

"I'm selling everything in the room"

"Funny" I spat out. I looked down and smirked "That's a two second drop"

"So, go" He shrugged. I lifted my feet and went down, landing on the springs before bouncing all the way back up to the balcony. I laughed in Jakes face before going back down. I did a flip and purposely landed on my stomach. I stopped bouncing and looked through my kitchen door. Is that Michael? I hesitantly rolled off and moved closer to the door. I could see my father talking to him. His gestures made him look angry. I slid the door open and my brows furrowed. It was him. He turned his head to me and did a double take.

"Sonny..."

"Didn't you break up with me? Why are you here?"

"I want to talk" I sized him up, pointing upwards to my room. I told Jake to get out and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I was never with you just for the sex, Sonny. What Chad said was a lie"

"Why would he lie about something like that?"

"I don't know but it isn't true. He was just getting on my nerves and... I was jealous that you were close to your male neighbor"

"Hm" I hummed.

"I want you back..." Shit. What if he tries to push himself on me again and he doesn't stop. He looked at me and curved the corners of his lips up. "Hold on... I really gotta use the bathroom" I nodded and watched him leave.

His phone had dropped from his pocket. I stared at it and had the urge to go through it. No! It's his phone. Privacy, Sonny. It buzzed. Fuck, privacy. I picked it up and tilted my head. Who's _Alyssa_? I opened the message and my jaw dropped. A girl, older than me, in her blue bra and matching panties. She was skinner than I was. She had honey colored hair and green eyes. My breathing picked up. Underneath the picture said _'I can't wait till you get back'_ Alyssa? Has he? I went into his messages and clicked her name.

**'Can't believe your still with that girl' – Aly**

**'Yeah but she's a girl. You're my woman' – Mikey**

**'I miss you' – Aly**

**'I'll make it up to you when I get back' – Mikey**

**'You better! I don't want to share anymore. My bed doesn't like not having you in it' – Aly**

**'Miss me that much, huh? You know I love you and only you, babe. I'll be back Monday' – Mikey**

**'I'm serious, Mikey. I really need you here' – Aly**

**'Really? Show me then' – Mikey**

I guess that's why she sent the picture. A tear rolled down my eye and my chest heaved unevenly. He's been cheating on me. This dates back to... four months ago.

**'What about your girlfriend?' – Aly**

**'She's in California, there's no way she'll know' – Mikey**

Four months of our one year and a half relationship he's been cheating on me. Huh, so this is what it feels like to be cheated on. The betrayal and the lying straight to my face. He was kissing her and then coming here and kissing me. That... that- fuck!

"So, I talked to your dad..." I clicked out his phone when I heard his voice behind the door. I dropped it on the bed and folded my arms. He pushed open the door "...he's really mad at me and he should be because that was disres- why are you crying?" He asked slowly.

"Mikey..." I stood up and shook my head. I've cried too much in the last few days.

"Hey, hey, hey... I'm sorry about everything yesterday. Don't cry" He wiped my tears. I slapped his hand away and stepped back.

"Who's Alyssa?" His eyes grew and he shook his head.

"Some girl"

"Really? Some girl? Then why is she sending you half naked pictures and why are you telling her that you love her, Mikey?" I yelled and pushed away from him. I walked out onto my balcony and stared at the trees.

"Sonny..." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get off me, Michael. Don't touch me! You cheated on me. You have another girlfriend" I said unbelievably "Get out and go home!"

"I swear I didn't cheat on you"

"You're a fucking liar! And a bad one!" I screamed at him, wiping my tears "You had me defending you and you pull this shit"

"Sonny, she's just some girl"

"No, she's your woman! The woman that you love and get sex from" He reached out to me again "Don't fucking touch me" He withdrew his hand. "Get out!"

"Sonny, I was lying to her. I love you... and you only" My eyes grew and my jaw tensed. He said that to her, just in a different order.

"You lying pig! You said that to her! I read the messages! If you can have sex with her then why try to push me, huh?"

"Sonny... she doesn't mean what you mean to me"

"Yeah, _right_. You told her you loved her! You never told me that you loved me!" He placed his hand on my waist and stepped closer.

"Babe, she means nothing" Did he not realize that I saw the text messages? I read them. He's been cheating on me. He said 'I love you' to her but _never _said it to me.

"Go the fuck home, Mikey. I don't want you here. It's over. We're finished. There's nothing for us anymore"

"You're breaking up with me?" He scoffed out "You?"

"Yes" I stormed around him and back into my room. I found his clothes that I had and shoved them into his chest "Take your shit and go. If you don't get out, I'm calling my brother."

"You're being stubborn and a fucking bitch, Sonny"

"Jake!" I yelled. He must've been standing outside my door waiting because he yanked Mikey up by his shirt and pulled him out of my room. I dropped onto my floor and cried into my hand. He kissed that... slut and then kissed me happily. I mean, I don't feel bad about me kissing Chad now but he had sex with her. That... dickhead had sex with _Alyssa_. Why am I never just good enough for a guy? The front door slammed shut and I wiped my face. Fuck guys!

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Penelope asked me as she fell onto my bed.<p>

"Mhm"

"You look drained. Where's your boyfriend"

"We broke up"

"Yeah, right..." She snorted a laugh. I looked at her and nodded. Her eyes softened and her lips turned into a frown. "Oh god... what happened?"

"He cheated on me"

"Sonny, I'm so sorry" She said lowly "I can tell you really liked him"

"Mm..." I sat at my desk and stared at a picture of me and him. I picked it up and tore it in half. I threw both halves in the trash and sighed.

"Well, at least you can be with Chad without anything holding you back" Except my virginity.

"I don't know if that's even going to happen, Pen"

"Why not?" She drawled out "He's gorgeous and you like him" I stared at the wall and sighed. Chad's always lying to me and is always apologizing. I can't believe it right now. "I'm pretty sure he likes you"

"No, he just likes messing around"

"Did he say that himself or are you assuming?" Her shoes hit the floor. "Cause you're kind of always assuming things so..."

"No, he said it" I can't believe I was cheated on. And it was about sex. Not having sex is killing my relationships.

"Hey, are you okay...?" I nodded and swallowed. "I think we need to men. Ben & Jerry's really know how to satisfy a girl" She said.

"I don't think chocolate is gonna help" I chuckled.

"Yes, chocolate always helps. Trust me"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What are you doing here, Port?"

"I called you last night and you ignored my calls" She closed my room door and dropped her car keys on my dresser.

"Yeah, I was busy" I pressed Safari on my laptop and typed in Google. I needed to find my mother a Christmas gift soon. I rubbed my stubbly jaw that I needed to shave and sighed.

"So… maybe you should take a little break from being busy" Her arms wrapped around neck and underneath the collar of my shirt. She ran her hands down my torso and placed a kiss on my neck. "Hm?"

"Portlyn… what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you in bed" I chuckled deeply and closed my eyes at the feeling of her massaging my abs. "You know you want too"

"Portlyn…" I chuckled again. She closed my laptop and pulled my chair away from the desk "You're awfully persistent"

"Yeah said from the _king_ of persistence himself" She muttered and guided my hands up to the button of her shorts. "Guess what?"

"What?" I stood up and bent my head in the crook of her neck.

"I… took a trip to... Brazil" I quirked a brow before unbuttoning her shorts and peeking past her panties. _Bare_.

"That's um… _wow_" I breathed out. She smirked and nodded.

"Is that a no to sleeping with me?" I chewed on my bottom lip and broke out a smile. I pushed her shorts down before I pulled my shirt over my head and threw her over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bryce…" Portlyn said as she walked out of my house through the backyard as Bryce, Grady and James walked in at the same time. Bryce furrowed his brows and looked at me.<p>

"Hi… Portlyn…" He said cautiously. She shook her keys in her hand before walking around my house and to the front. Her car door closed and the engine turned on. "What… the fuck?"

"What are you three doing here?"

"When are we not here Chad? Why do you still ask that question with all the years we've stopped at your house unexpectedly?" James snorted a small laugh and walked around me. He opened my fridge and took out a can of soda. "I heard you punched Michael in the face" I clenched my jaw "Daniel told me"

"I might've"

"Why? He's eighteen" Grady shrugged.

"He was being rude and he was pissing me off"

"What's up with you lately? You've been tense and on the edge" James tossed the soda at Bryce and took his pack of Marlboro's out of his pocket. He tapped out a cigarette and handed me one. My mother doesn't like smoking in the house so we moved outside. I tapped one out of the box and let him light it for me. I haven't smoked at all today. This is my first. I took a drag and breathed out my nose.

"Nothing, I've just been really stressed out but I'm good now"

"Yeah you should be. Portlyn just took away your frustration" Bryce teased. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"No big deal" I said calmly.

"So, what made you hit him?"

"Don't worry about it. It's over with now"

"He must've said something that upset you about Sonny. That'd be the only reason you'd do it. He insulted your girl next door"

"Shut up…" I deadpanned and took another long drag. Damn, this felt good. "I told you that I don't like her"

"Right, right" Grady nodded "Hey um… if Sonny wasn't sixteen… would you date her?"

"No" I shook my head. I'd date her right now and I wouldn't give to shits about it. "She has a cop for a father"

"Why are you so afraid of him? It's not that big of a deal"

"Yes because a bullet through my chest doesn't scare me at all" I spat out sarcastically. They don't. "Anyway…" I took a inhale and blew the smoke out my mouth.

"Anyway… what are you doing for Christmas?"

"We are going to Aspen" I answered

"Oh that's nice" James shrugged.

"With the Monroe's"

"The Monroe's? They just moved here. When did your parents get all buddy with them?" Bryce laughed. Sonny just came out onto her balcony with Penelope and sat on one of the chairs there.

"I don't know but they invited them and they're going"

"All of them"

"Including Sonny" Grady added. I shot him a look and he instantly shut up. "Did her and Michael break up?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. He just walked out yesterday" I said "Ask her" I motioned to Sonny. He turned around and cupped his hand around his mouth "Sonny!"

"Yes?" She looked over at us from her chair and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?"

"Um…" She looked back at Penelope nodding and stood up. It only took her two minutes to get over here and when she did, I immediately noticed that her eyes were a fading red and were puffy. She was crying again. Penelope sat at the table and crossed her legs with Sonny in the seat next to hers. "Yeah?"

"What happened with Michael?" Bryce questioned. She swallowed and looked at her hands. I took one last inhale of my cigarette and tossed it to the ground, stepping on it.

"He went home" She said in a small voice. I lowered into a seat and dragged a hand down my face.

"Why? I thought he was staying unti-" I slapped Grady's chest and shook my head. It's obvious that the only reason he went home was because they broke up.

"Yeah… I uh… broke up with him"

"Why?" I asked. She chewed on her bottom lip and rose her brows.

"He was sleeping with this girl… _Alyssa_. I found out today when he came over" She pursed her lips and closed her eyes "They were together for four months"

"And… how long were you in him together?"

"A year… and a half" I know exactly how she feels except she wasn't in love with Michael. I know how it feels to be cheated on. It's not fun at all. "But it's whatever now…"

"Are you sure it's whatever?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I didn't need him anyway" She muttered. "Other than that…" She smiled brightly and crossed her legs in the chair. "…why were you guys in P.A? What was your _art_?"

"I played the drums" James answered.

"I draw very well…" Grady then said "Bryce draws also…"

"Oh cool…" Penelope said and then looked at me "Anything?"

"What do you do Penelope?"

"I also… play the drums" She said timidly. James' eyebrows raised and he folded his arms.

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"I don't believe you" James scoffed.

"Okay, you don't have too" Penelope then chortled.

"She's really good at it, James" Sonny nodded and smiled.

"I mean, either way you're better because you've been playing longer but I'm good at it" He smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"And what do you do, _Sonny_?" I turned my head to her as she grinned and clasped her hands together in her lap.

"What do you do, _Chad_?"

"I asked first"

"I play the piano. Classically"

"Really?" I scoffed unbelievably "You have Mr. Martin for a teacher?"

"Mhm. I take it you play the piano"

"Yeah a little bit"

"I want to hear you play the piano"

"No, I don't play anymore" I folded my arms over my chest and watched her watch me.

"What? Why not?" She stood up and went into my house. "Wait a minute? Why am I always in your house?" She called out and came back to the door. "You always call me over here but you four never come over to where I live" She went back in.

"Chad's house is central base" Bryce stated "It's like the meeting point for some reason"

"Hm…" She hummed with a grocery box of fruits she found in my refrigerator "Since you and you're guys eat my food. I'll gladly raid your fridge"

"No one raids your fridge because you have anything to eat, Sonny" James chuckled "There's always fruits and salads though"

"Yeah, that's all my stuff"

"You don't eat meat?"

"No, I'm a vegetarian" She opened up the box and picked up a cherry.

"Why? Is that why you eat pineapples on your pizza?"

"No and because of animal cruelty"

"Animal cruelty? Oh god, you're a hippie" James drawled out.

"I'm not a hippie" She retorted "I just think that it's wrong how they treat the animals before they kill them and plus… how it's processed is disgusting"

"Right so my bacon in the morning is delicious and that's all I care about" Grady sucked his teeth.

"Whatever" She laughed and pulled the cherry off the stem by her mouth and chewed on it. Every time she ate a cherry, I caught myself watching her mouth and the way her lips moved and how I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and make her scream my name until she couldn't take any more. But I can't.

_Man, she's not even doing it on purpose... She's unknowingly sexy!_

My phone buzzed in my pocket and snapped me out of my very vivid and inappropriate daydream.

**'Stop staring' – SM**

I looked up at Sonny and saw her bite off another cherry. She's definitely doing it on purpose or subliminally. I chuckled and put my phone on lock again.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sat at the kitchen counter next to Chad as his parents sat in the living room with my parents talking about Aspen and my brothers were lighting the grill. We have a pool table in my basement and I intend ongoing downstairs in a couple of seconds.

"Sonny…"

"Hm?"

"We need to talk" I nodded and pointed to the basement stairs. I led him down before picking up two pool cues, handing one to him and breaking. "Yesterday… I um…"

"Thank you… you actually helped which is the scary part" I cut him off before he could finish "Really, thank you"

"Are you okay and everything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess… I would've found out sooner or later. I'm glad I found out now and avoided a... hostile situation" I pocketed the solid yellow ball and moved around to the blue. I missed. It was his go.

"Oh…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Why wasn't I… ready? I mean... why am I so afraid?" He looked up from the cue stick and furrowed his brows.

"Um… I guess it's because you're a girl. Aw man, how do I put this…?" He snickered and blew air from his nose "I always learned that girls are more emotional and sentimental than guys are. So… when trusting a guy with your _body _it's different because it's not something you can just throw away. You have to live with the choices you make. I don't necessarily think you weren't ready or scared; I just think you didn't trust him with your body. It's not enjoyable without trust... and lust but the main thing is trust" I tilted my head and smirked "That probably didn't make _any _sense"

"No… it made perfect sense actually" I clarified "I get it…"

We played in silence for a couple of minutes. I figured that I completely trust Chad. For some reason there's more trust in him than anything I've ever trusted in my entire life. Besides like my parents and brothers. There's something different. Every now and then I get a flash of nice and sweet Chad and then a moment of arrogant and jerk Chad. It's not right. Liking someone you're not supposed to, I mean. There's no way in hell that's right. I don't know if its too soon since I literally broke up with Michael today but I have no feelings for Michael. Which is strange because I figured that I would if I ever was to break up with him but… I don't. I looked at him shortly before quirking a brow.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How illegal it would be if I was with you" He muttered very lowly. He didn't think I heard it but I did.

"It's only illegal if you get caught" I responded, completely missing the eight ball and sighing.

"You heard that?"

"You're really bad at keeping things low" I taunted and patted his shoulder "It's your go" He nodded and scanned the table. He walked around to the other side and lined up his shot. He pocketed the eight ball easily and grinned.

"I win"

"You cheated" I told him "And I let you win"

"Yeah, _okay_" He laughed "Do you want a rematch just so I can prove that you suck?"

"Yes, yes I do. You can break this time" He racked up the balls in the triangle and broke, pocketing a solid. I walked around the table humming and narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed loudly and held his hands up defensively.

"Go ahead since you wanted a fucking rematch" I pocketed the striped red, yellow, green and purple ball. His jaw dropped a little. "What the fuck?"

"I told you I let you win"

"No, that was luck"

"Right, Chad, _right_" I teased. He put his cue down on the table and cupped my face. He captured my lips with his before trailing his hands down to my waist. I wrapped one arm around his neck, curling my fingers through his hair and rested my other hand on his shoulder.

"It's _so _wrong…" He murmured. "But _so _good"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think! Please tell me that you liked it. I hope you did. Um… 20 reviews= update. I'd love to read your thoughts on this guys. Review please and thank you. Chapter 12 coming soon…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**Damn! You reviewed so fast. You didn't give me any time to type up a chapter! Thanks so much. I loved them! Um… so yeah. ENJOY!**

**Mainly a Channy chapter. **

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Why do I have to ride in the car with the parents?" I whined to Jake, Chad and Derek as she shoved their bags in the car. Derek chuckled and patted the top of my head.

"It's an hour ride to the cabin, Sonny. It's not the big of a deal" He said.

"That's the longest hour of my life. They're gonna be talking about boring stuff and I am going to die in the back of that car"

"You'll be fine" Jake teased and closed the trunk when all the bags, including mine were in there. Chad got in on the driver's side and started the car "You're a big girl"

"This sucks" I balled my hands up and shoved them in my pockets. They were so cold. I can see my breath. I loved it! The snow and the air; it feels like Wisconsin.

"Run along, young one" Jake chuckled and got in on the passenger's side. I pouted slightly and turned on my heel, walking over to the car with the adults and crawled all the way to the back of the truck. I pulled out my iPhone and pushed my headphones in my ear.

"Sonny, put on your gloves" My mother said before I turned on my music. I rolled my eyes and reached into my pocket, pulling out my mittens that turned into Hobo gloves.

The snow covered the trees and the ground if perfect white. It was all white and fluffy. Like out of a movie. The trail we went on had no homes but signs that pointed to the directions of Cabins. This weekend should be fun. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and then Christmas. We leave two days after Christmas. We pulled up in front of a large cabin, wood logs making up the frame but I knew it was supported by bricks. It looked warm and nice. My brothers and Chad pulled up seconds behind us and got out the car. I crawled out the backseat and heard the crunch of snow underneath my feet. My Ugg boots kept my toes warm.

"Sonny, come get your shit" My brother called out. I bent down and picked up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. "We haven't been here for five minutes and you're gonna start a fight" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm not gonna throw it at you" I told him and chucked it directly at Derek's face. It broke on the side of his cheek and covered his hair. Jake laughed loudly and made me laugh. Derek bent down and formed a snow ball. I moved behind Jake and held his coat. Wherever he went, I went.

"C'mere, Sonny" Derek snickered and walked towards me. I shook my head and laughed. "Come on..."

"Stop, Derek..." I laughed heartily and stood begin Jake. Jake tried to pry me off but instead he threw me over his shoulder and chuckled. "Such a traitor, Jake" I yelled. Derek lifted my pants and shoved the snowball down the back. I screamed and squirmed rapidly while I heard Chad laughing. "It's cold! It's cold!" I shrieked and fell completely on my face in the snow. I groaned and rolled over.

"Are you okay?" Chad tried to stop laughing but couldn't. My pants were wet from snow. I narrowed my eyes before gathering up as much snow as possible and throwing it at him, hitting he bare skin of his neck. I jumped up and onto his back, wrestling him to the ground and pushing snow on top of him. "Sonny, it's cold!"

"No, Chad. It's warm" I put it all in his hair and neck line his jacket. I'm tempted to kiss him if those two idiots weren't unloading the car. I got up and folded my arms. He stood up seconds later and shook everything off of him. Both of our teeth chattered. "My pants are wet"

"I'm gonna get you back for that"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good!" The trunk slammed closed and Derek held out my bag for me to take.

"Good!"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go outside and chop wood" Jake said, pulling on his coat and zipping it up. "It's freezing outside"<p>

"Do you want it to be cold in here?" My mother laughed and handed him a axe that you usually see in movies "You wouldn't want your mother to freeze to death"

"No, of course not" He drawled out. Mrs. Cooper laughed from the kitchen and shook her head.

"Chad!" She called out to the man.

I plopped on the couch, kicking my shoes off and rubbing my foot. The house was enormous. It's more of a luxury thing than a cabin. Every wall is brown with warm accents. The couch was huge and soft. Fifteen steps from the couch, behind a wall is the kitchen. It had granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Then you have the wall the separates the stairway from the kitchen. Up the stairs were five bedrooms, the sixth one was on this floor and it was mine. There was a tree here that was already decorated and lit up. It's definitely fresh because it smells like pine.

"Yeah..." I heard him say. She must've told him to go help Jake because he was pulling on his coat and zipping it up. "How much do we need?"

"A lot. I heard that it gets real cold at night" Then the front door closed. I got up from the seat I was in and went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and sighed.

"Ham, Turkey, Bacon... all meat" I muttered and scrunched up my nose

"Mom?"

"Yes?" She and Mrs. Cooper were chopping chorizo to stuff the turkey with.

"There's all meat here. What am I going to eat?"

"There isn't a salad in there?"

"No"

"Oh damnit, I forgot, honey. I'm sorry. Um..." She hopped off the stool and wiped her hands on her apron before going into her purse and taking out a fifty dollar bill. "Go down to the lodge and get yourself something, okay?" I nodded and ran up the steps. I'm not walking there. I'll get Derek to take me. I knocked on his door and pushed it open.

"Dude..." I looked at him

"What?"

"Take me to the store; there's nothing here for me to eat"

"You have money?" I nodded "Okay... I'm coming" He picked his phone up off the dresser and walked towards me. We got in the car with without jackets but with shoes. The organic store the lodge had was like a farmers market more than anything. I was familiar with all this stuff.

"Hm..." I hummed with a basket hanging off me arm.

"Turnip purée? Fucking gross" Derek put down the can of food and followed behind me. I laughed shortly and picked up a box of couscous. I put it in the basket and kept looking.

"You could've waited... in the car"

"I would've got bored" He tugged on the back of my shirt to pull it down and chuckled

"Mr. Bodyguard, my shirt was fine" I could hear him smirk.

"Sonny?"

"That's my name" I frowned at the sight of tofu. Ugh, tofu.

"Do you have a thing for Chad?" I spun on the heel of my foot to face him.

"A what?"

"A crush or like for the neighbor?"

"Uh, no; that's gross" I turned back around swiftly and chewed on my bottom lip. Shit. Shit. Shit. Derek is too smart for his own good. At least he thinks it's just a crush.

"Gross?"

"Mhm" Fuck.

"So, you don't like him or anything?"

"Nope. He's like a brother to me. Like you are" I lied. I don't kiss my brothers unless it's on the cheek and that's it. I kissed Chad plenty of times. I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Damnit._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

There are eight people in this house including me. Mr. Monroe is packing heat just in case something happens in the middle of the night, Jake and Derek _still _protective but clueless. I had a room upstairs at the beginning of the hall about three steps away from the stairs. Sonny's room was downstairs and it's the only one down there. I still don't intend to do anything with Sonny. She's too young and too _fragile. _Way… to fragile. Jake lifted the axe to the sky and brought it down on the wood, splitting it in half.

"How do you know how to do this so well?"

"Wisconsin. I had to do this at my ex girlfriends' house"

"Oh…" I took the wood and put a new piece of the block. He split that in half also.

"So, that… girl, Portlyn. Is that your girlfriend or something?" Jake asked as I put another piece on the block.

"Nah, she's just a… _friend_" I answered

"A _friend_, huh?" He laughed and brought the axe down. "She must be a good friend 'cause James and Bryce tease you so much about her"

"She's just a girl I fuck on the regular" I shrugged and shoved my hands in my pockets. Portlyn is strictly friends "It's a benefit thing"

"You know that there's no such thing as friends with benefits?" He turned his head to be and exhaled heavily. I could see his breath in the air. I don't like the cold, it's not for me.

"Yeah, there is…" I laughed loudly "Trust me, she doesn't want a relationship. She's… the female version of _me_"

"Then she must be bad… because you're not a saint Chad" I snorted a laugh and shook my head knowingly.

"I'm not" He smirked and started picking up the split wood "What about you? You haven't found a California girl that you liked?"

"No- well yeah… I do like one but I'm not going to make my move right now"

"Why not?"

"She's too focused on her school work. She goes to UCLA"

"Oh…" I bent down to pick up the wood from the snow. I piled them under my arm and stood up straight. I like his sister. She goes to P.A. We walked back into the house with enough wood to last the night and the next day. We stacked them up next to the fire place neatly.

"Great, you guys chopped the wood already. We were going to do it but… we see you had a handle on it" Mr. Monroe came into the living room with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome" Jake said with a grin. "Where's Derek?"

"He took Sonny down to the lodge. All we had was meat in the house and nothing for her… _vegetarian _ways"

"You don't like Sonny being a vegetarian?" I questioned. He shrugged and leaned on the arm of one of the chairs.

"It doesn't bother me. It's just that she loves the food and half the time it's not cheap"

"Yeah, fruits and veggies aren't cheap anymore" Jake deadpanned and stood up.

"Nope" Mr. Monroe sighed "But I do it because she won't eat anything else that's an animal so…"

"Hm…" I nodded out of understanding "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, that's it unless you arrange the gifts underneath the tree but usually Sonny likes to do that"

"Why?" I snickered.

"She likes making it look pretty and she's been doing it since she was six" Jake put in. I clicked my tongue a few times, standing up straight and using the toe of my foot to pull off my shoes. I picked them up and took them to the mat near the door. I like this house. It's so toasty warm and it's nice for something out in the woods. I heard Jake talking to his Dad so I went into the kitchen. I sat next to my father on one of the stools.

"There's enough wood now" I said, reaching across the counter and taking a piece of cheese my mom cut for the macaroni and cheese.

"Thanks, sweetheart" I nodded and popped the slice into my mouth.

"There's no alcohol here, mom. I hope you know that"

"Yeah, I can't have my mimosa on Christmas morning like I always do"

"Yes, you can. Call Derek and tell him to stop at the liquor store on the way" Mrs. Monroe walked over to the opposite counter and picked up the house phone. She dialed Derek's number and handed it to me.

"Hello?" He answered. I could tell they were in the store because I could hear paper bags ruffling.

"Hey, man"

"What's up?"

"My mother wants you to stop by the liquor store and pick up some champagne and... red wine... and rum for the eggnog"

"That's all she wants?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"Tell him I'll pay him back" My mother said.

"She said she'll pay you back"

"Alright, bye" He hung up. I stood the phone up on the counter and watched both of the women cut up a whole block of cracker barrel cheddar cheese.

"So, what'd you get Sonny for Christmas?" I inquired.

"Um, new Ray Bans, perfume, a necklace, some heels..." Sonny in heels? Fuck me... "...MAC makeup and her main gift is a new laptop"

"That sounds nice. What kind of laptop?" My dad added

"MacBook Pro" I nodded. I have that laptop, it's the best laptop ever.

"Chad has that laptop" My father said "He can help her set it up..."

"Oh great" Her mom smiled "Setting up electronics is not my department so will you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem" I shrugged lightly. That's more time closer to Sonshine.

"Derek didn't want to spend time with his family this Christmas?" Mrs. Monroe's face sunk a little but my curiosity rose.

"Derek's parents died in a car crash a few years ago when he was in college" I pursed my lips. That sucks. So this is like his family then. No wonder he's so close with them besides being Jake's best friend.

"He was the only child?" Faith then asked.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>"What is she making in there?" I asked hours later when Sonny was in the kitchen.<p>

"Some nasty vegetarian food" Derek answered. I snorted a laugh and looked over my shoulder.

"How nasty can it be? I want to see it" I got up and walked past the wall and into the kitchen. She was stirring a pot on the stove while standing on the ball of her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Making Quinoa"

"Whats that?"

"It's kind of like rice but it isn't" She answered, putting the cover on the pot and placing the spoon on the counter. She turned around and picked up a mango from the counter.

"Does it taste good?"

"Mhm. Especially after I put mangoes in it and the other stuff that goes in it"

"Sounds... nasty" I walked around the counter and placed both arms on the two sides of her. "What's your favorite fruit?"

"Strawberries. Why?"

"Just a question. Why are is your favorite fruit the strawberry?"

"It's versatile. You can make cakes, pies and ice cream or you can cover them in chocolate or whipped cream" That's valid.

"Are you gonna play the piano for me?"

"Are you gonna play it for me?" She retorted.

"Play a Christmas song"

"I told you that I play classically"

"Yes and Jingle Bells is a _classic_ Christmas song"

"No, Chad... until you play a song for me... I won't play a song for you" She retorted and picked up the knife. She peeled the skin off the mango before slicing it up into a bowl. I pushed the hair off her shoulders and kissed her skin. "What made you suddenly realize that you liked me?" Sonny asked lowly. Michael was here and I felt like crap.

"I don't know. I was tired of... making you feel bad"

"So, you said it... just to make me happy?" She shrugged me off her "If you don't mean it then don't say it"

"No, we're not gonna argue with your brothers in the other room" I told her. "I do mean it. I told you that in texts and in person" I let my lips graze the curve of her neck, listening out for anyone who was gonna come down the stairs or into the kitchen.

"Stop it..." She warned but I proceeded. I dropped my hands to her waist and trailed them down to her hips. "Chad... stop..." She stated in a small laugh. She dropped the knife and turned around. "No..." With a smirk, I kissed her leisurely, pulling her close to me so the gap didn't exist between us. Honestly, if there wasn't an age gap… Sonny would've more definitely been mine.

"Afraid of getting caught?"

"No, I'm afraid of my dad aiming at you with his off duty" She exhaled. "Unless you give them a good reason why you're on their precious little one, then you have to stop"

"Sonny..." I groaned. "If we get caught"

"Which would be hell since we're all in one house" She wove around me and turned off the stove and moved the pot over. "Imagine the yelling..."

"I don't care"

"You said yourself that's it's not right"

"It isn't, none of this is right but the heart wants what the heart wants"

_I thought it was a physical attraction, man_

"Oh, yeah because Woody Allen was in this situation" My eyes grew. She's only sixteen and she knows about that. I know thirty year olds who don't know about that. Sonny took a fork and pulled the cover off the pot. She fluffed the rice up before grabbing the bowl full of mangos and dropping it on there. "My foods ready. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason..." I shook my head, pushing my hands in my pockets and waiting for her to transfer her steaming hot food in a bowl "None at all" I could see that it had almonds and cucumbers and… pumpkin seeds?

"Wanna taste?" Of what? My head had a dirty thought and that's probably not what she meant.

"Yeah" I nodded. She took out a fork and put some of the food on it. She moved the fork up to my mouth and quirked a brow. I ate it and chewed slowly, shaking my head and moving for the trash. She laughed loudly and put some more on the fork and ate it. I spit it out and coughed "That's nasty!" I exclaimed.

"It taste _so _good"

"You tasted Quinoa for the first time?" Derek called out. Sonny just kept laughing and covered her mouth.

"Ugh…" I coughed and opened up the refrigerator; I pulled out a bottle of water and gulped it down. I guess it's an acquired taste. But she's eating it. "That was horrible"

"You over exaggerated" She died down her laughter. I left the kitchen with a nasty taste in my mouth and sat on the couch like I didn't just kiss his sister. Jake immediately started laughing and Derek was trying to hold in his laughter.

"You don't like Quinoa?" He looked at me. Jake buried his face in a pillow and laughed.

"No, that shits disgusting" Derek busted out in laughter and dragged a hand down his face "Thanks for the warning guys"

"Oh no problem" Jake inhaled "Some of her food is good. Some isn't"

"That… was disgusting" I scrunched up my nose and took another gulp out of my water.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I can't sleep. I can't sleep because I have a sweet tooth and it's preventing me from going to sleep. I stared at the ceiling before throwing my covers off me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I fixed short sleeve Wisconsin state t shirt and my bra underneath before pulling down my basketball shorts since it was up to my waist. I toss and turn and my clothes get messed up. I padded out of my room barefoot and went into the kitchen. I ran my fingers through my hair when I saw the dim light on. I furrowed my brows when I saw Chad sitting there with a glass of eggnog and a chocolate chip cookie. See! We have that in common. A middle of the night sweet tooth.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled and walked over to the counter.

"I wanted a cookie and then I saw eggnog and wanted that too"

"Hm…" I nodded and smirked. I took a cookie off the plate and bit into it.

"Isn't it past your bedtime? You should be sleep, Sonshine"

"Ha ha" I deadpanned. We were talking so low that no one could hear us in the house "…aren't you a little too old to be eating a cookie in the middle of the night?"

"No, I do this when I'm at home" When there isn't girls in his house.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"No, I do this when I'm at home" I answered, sipping the rum spiked eggnog and sighing. She sat in the stool next to me and pushed the other half of the cookie in her mouth. "You had a sweet tooth?"

"Mhm, it was overbearing" She reached over the counter for another one and took it between her fingers "Do you come out here every year?"

"No, every once in a while. This is only like… my third time"

"Oh, so it's like a time share thing with your parents?"

"You can say that" I nodded and took another gulp out of the glass. "How big was Christmas back in Wisconsin?"

"I loved it. Every part of my neighborhood was decorated. The ugly holiday sweaters were funny…"

"I hate holiday sweaters" She laughed softly and bit her cookie "They're unnecessary"

"Oh… um… you didn't get me anything for Christmas, did you?"

"No"

"Okay good because I couldn't figure out what to get you so… I didn't get you anything"

"Well then… I'm offended"

"About what, Cooper? You didn't even get me anything" She grinned and swallowed the food in her mouth. "I think _I _should be offended" I snorted a laugh and put the last piece of chocolate chip in my mouth.

"You brought cigarettes?"

"Nah, I left them at home"

"Better have left them at home. I would've beat your ass if you didn't" I snorted a laugh and shook my head.

"You don't scare me, Sonshine"

"Oh yeah well… you don't scare me, Cooper"

"Why are you calling me by my last name?" I snickered.

"Because… I don't have a nickname for you. The only one I can think of is Chaddy and that doesn't sound right"

"It doesn't" I agreed. She nodded and took my glass from in front of me "It has rum in it"

"You act like I've never drank before, man" She picked it up and took two large gulps. I stared straight forward as she hissed and clutched her chest.

"There's rum in it"

"Oh my god, is it supposed to burn like that though?"

"Yes…" I chuckled deeply "It's alcohol"

"That was horrible"

"Mhm, it's not made for sixteen year old girls. It's made for twenty one year old adults"

"Obviously" She scoffed and pushed the glass towards me. I sighed and tapped the counter. Sonny pushed her hair out of her face and closed her eyes.

"If you're tired then go to sleep. I didn't know that a sip of eggnog can knock you out"

"I'm not tired, alright?" She turned to me and opened her pretty brown eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sonny yawned.

"I don't know; stop questioning me"

"Wow, someone's snappy" She giggled, ruffling my hair and leaning on her hand. "How come you don't like Portlyn?"

"Why is everyone asking me this question? I just don't like her in that way. She's the female version of me and I wouldn't want to date someone exactly like me"

"Oh, that's all you had to say" She crossed one leg over the other and waited.

I caught her chin in my hand and kissed her before pulling back. She looked at me again before cupping my cheek and connecting our lips once more. I took my hands off the counter and pulled her onto my lap. Her fingers wove through my hair and I turned her so she was straddling me. I grasped her waist and kissed her back. My tongue grazed her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. We kissed slowly, quietly. My hands slid down to her ass and rested there. Her _perfect _round ass that I would love to see naked but can't. Sonny moved higher up on me so she was directly over my member. I don't think she did it on purpose. I pulled back slightly before it can get to heavy and fixes myself so she was on top of my manhood. I had the urge to just touch everywhere but I don't know how she would feel about that.

"Why don't you want me the way that I want you?"

"Sonny, I do. I want you so bad but..."

"I'm sixteen..." She finished, pushing her hair behind her eyes and closing her eyes "Sorry..."

"For what?" I shrugged "It's not your fault you were born late"

"Right..." She stated slowly and slid off my lap. She fixed her shorts and sighed.

"It's completely and utterly wrong" I hopped off the stool and took her hand. I led her around to her room and closed the door behind me. I pulled her into my arms, kissing her softly. "Tell me to stop..." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck "Tell me this is wrong..." I reached down and brought her legs up and around my waist.

"It's not wrong" She resisted and kissed me back. I moved towards the bed and lied down with her underneath me.

"Tell me to stop, Sonny..." I kissed down her jaw and ravished her neck. Not hard enough to leave marks because where would she get those from in this house?

"Chad..." She breathed out.

"You trust me?" I pushed myself up on her hands and looked at her. She paused for a moment before she nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah..." She squeaked out. I pecked her lips shortly and pulled back again.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" I poked at her shorts and started pulling them down her hips.

"I... y-yeah"

"By another person and not by..." I took her hand in mine and kissed her fingers "...these?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Sonny..." She burned a light shade of red and through her arm over her face. I dropped her shorts on the floor and watched her chew on her bottom lip.

"I live under a solid rock" She grumbled. I smiled and kissed her forearm, her face still red. I moved her arm slowly from her face. I focus my hands on her panties and wouldn't take them off if she didn't want me too. She sighed heavily and nodded.

"Eyes on me, baby" I whispered, removing those pink red panties and dropping them to the wood. We were as quiet as can be since her family was right upstairs.

"W-Wait... I don't know…" I can feel how wet she was on my hip bone "…if we should…"

"Trust me..." I caressed her inner thigh with my hand, inching my hand closer to her core. I heard her let out a trembled breath as I rubbed my finger between her folds. My eyes stayed on hers as I slipped a finger into her slick snatch. Once I saw that her face didn't have any sign of hate, I relaxed. She hissed lightly; I slowly pumped my finger inside her.

"Mm" She let out a small noise when I used my thumb to circle her clit. Her face had a sign of lust, a deep heavy lust. Didn't know Sonshine had it in her. I pumped my finger inside of her faster. I thrusted a second finger into her "Oh..." She breathed out lowly along with placing her hand on my shoulder. Sonny was tight around my fingers so I can imagine how tight she would be around me. I pressed down on her clit with a little more pressure. "Ch-Chad" She moaned very quietly.

I thrusted my fingers faster, curling them in a 'come here' position. Her hips bucked into mine slightly when her walls pulsed around my fingers. Her eyes closed and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. Sonny's face is so beautiful when she has an orgasm. It's raw with pleasure, need and want. She came down from her high, taking a few deep breaths and pulling me down into a kiss by my shoulder. I smiled into the kiss and wove my arms under her back to pull her close.

"Feel different?" I pulled my fingers out of her gently.

"...I feel tingly"

"The after effects of an orgasm caused by a man and not self given" She laughed quietly and dropped her head on the pillow before running her thumb along my eyebrow. I sucked my fingers clean of her juices that were _sweet_. "Is it weird?"

"No, it's fine. _Really _fine" She drawled out. I reached over the edge of the of the bed and picked up her panties.

"Pink?"

"Yeah is there something wrong with pink?" I pecked her lips quickly and stood up. She grabbed her basketball shorts and pulled them on while she was still laying down. "Give me my panties back" She snapped at me softly. I smirked and shook my head.

"This pretty little thing…" I twirled her delicate boy shorts around my index finger and smirked "…Is mine now, Sonshine"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! How's that Channy for you? Did you like? Did you hate it? Please tell me what you think! 20 reviews=update! I'd really love to read what you thought so yeah. Review please and thank you… Chapter 13 coming soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! You really waste no time reviewing! I'm constantly trying to speed write just to keep my end of the deal. Damn! Thanks so much! ENJOY!**

**350+ reviews thank so! Much! Long chapter because I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Look who rose from her bed..." Mr. Monroe teased as Sonny slumped down in the chair next to Derek's and folded her legs pretzel style. She reached forward and used her fork to slide pancakes onto her plate. She drowned them in syrup and cut it with the side of her fork. "Why do you look like you slept rough?"

"I didn't want to get out of bed. I'm tired"

"You were up late?" I asked. She breathed out heavily and nodded. "Why?"

"Chloe was texting me nonstop" Good lie. It's besides the fact that Sonny's panties are in my sweatpants pocket right now. It just think it's amazing how we can act completely normal. She looked different to me through. She looked different. I didn't see her as my neighbor. I saw her as a potential girl I could be with...

"You should've just cut your phone off" Jack said. Sonny took a big bite of food and nodded.

"I'll remember that"

"Guess what I found, Sonny" Jake inserted and picked up his orange juice. She quirked a brow and looked at him. "Snow mobiles"

"Oh my god..." She smiled brightly "We have to go do that"

"You can ride on the back since you're sixteen and you don't have your license"

"No, forget it then" She laughed "You'll kill me if you drive"

"You don't have your permit, Sonny?" Faith questioned. She shook her head and shrugged "Why not?"

"I don't know. Why don't I have my permit yet, dad?" She looked at her father. I could see a slight red mark on her neck but it's very faint. So faint that I only noticed because I caused it.

"You're not ready to drive"

"No... _you're_ not ready for _me_ to drive" Sonny flipped around "Jake was taking the car at fifteen"

"You should let her get her permit, Anthony" Jack added "It's the best thing that could ever happen"

"How so?" My mother asked "When Chad first started driving he was always asking for gas money. It never failed"

"I needed money. Where was I going on an empty tank?" I chuckled "Don't judge me"

"Jake still asks for gas money" Sonny teased. Everyone laughed and looked at him.

"I plead the fifth" We all laughed again and continued eating. "Why don't you go snowboarding?"

"I'll die" Sonny deadpanned "I'll go if you go"

"I'm renting a snow mobile"

"Come on..." She pressed him but he shook his head.

"You'll meet guys when you snowboard" She looked up at me, tilting her head and raising her brows. Mr. Monroe shot me a look and Derek snorted a laugh. "It's true"

"I don't want a guy right now. They're douchebags..."

"Sonny" Anthony scolded her.

"...but you can meet a girl down at the lodge" She finished.

"I don't want a girl. They're too... weird during this time of year. All happy and cuddly"

"That's the whole point of winter" Faith put in "To cuddle with someone"

"No..." Derek scoffed "I hate cuddling. It's like get off of me" I laughed and nodded. Sometimes I don't want to cuddle. Just stay on that side of the bed and leave me alone.

"You three are going to be lonely for the rest of your lives" Sonny stated. "Seriously..."

"Anyway, what are the adults doing today?" Jake asked.

"Um... we're gonna go into town and do the last minute shopping thing if there's anything left" Connie said.

"Oh, you didn't get all the Christmas gifts?" Sonny inquired.

"We did but there's still some stuff we'd like to get you guys" Anthony answered. I finished off my pancake and looked at Sonny shortly. Her brown eyes peered into mine before she pulled on her shorts and cleared her throat.

She's still isn't wearing panties.

* * *

><p>"You must've slept well if you got out of bed that late?" I said to Sonny when she washed all the dishes from breakfast. Her father told her to wash them. When she's finished, she, Jake, Derek and I are going down to the lodge. "Huh, Sonshine?"<p>

"I slept fine" She breathed out, placing a plate on the dish rack and reaching in for another one. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, with your panties in my pocket, it was a satisfying night" She paused and looked at me, shaking her head. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine" She sang out, running the soapy plate underneath the spray of water. She stared at the plate silently for a while.

"What's wrong, Sonny?"

"I just... please don't mess with me in that way if you're just going to be a jerk. It's already bad enough that you do it mentally and emotionally. Physically would be the death of me"

"Sonny, I wouldn't do that. Not with you" I could understand that she doesn't want to get hurt but like I said: Sonny is fragile and... young. "I wouldn't intentionally hurt you" I placed my hand on her lower back and shook my head. "You shouldn't think that anymore"

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, Sonny" I kissed her temple and moved around her to get to the fridge "I'm not sorry about anything"

"Hm, really? Do you really want me to meet a guy while snowboarding?" She placed the plate in the dish rack and started on a pan.

"No, not really. I needed a cover"

"Oh, well good cover" She said softly "What do I say then if one does come up to me?"

"Take the date to seem normal. Do whatever you would normally do just... don't kiss him"

"Fine, do what you normally do just... don't sleep with her" My brows rose and I grabbed a pitcher of orange juice. I closed the fridge and placed the juice on the counter.

"I would never"

"Mhm" She hummed out sarcastically. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

"If I promised you I'd wait then I meant it" I assured her.

"I'm holding you to your word"

"You can hold me all you like, Sonshine" She laughed softly, putting the pan on the rack and turning off the water. "I'm serious"

"Oh, I'm sorry... you don't like cuddling. Remember?"

"I remember I said that but that doesn't mean it's the absolute truth. There's an exception" I grabbed her basketball shorts and pulled her to me. She laughed and tippy toed up to me. I kissed her slowly and made circles with my thumbs around her waist.

"Hey, Sonny..." She pushed me away and slid back over to the sink. I turned to get a glass out of the cabinet. Derek walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "You can get your own snow mobile but you can't go on the really hard trails"

"Really, I think I might go snowboarding" I smirked and turned around with the glass in my hand. "What do you think I should do, Cooper? Snowboarding with you guys?" She turned to me.

"Go snowboarding so you can meet someone" Her face dropped and her brows furrowed.

"Snowboarding it is" She answered and shrugged her shoulders. I only said snowboarding as a cover. I mean, I'd rather stay in the house all day but I guess I can't. I'll cut my driving time short and come back to the house later.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Okay, you're going to lean your body forward to start" I took my hand out of my pocket and took Marcus'. He grinned when I hopped with the board attached to my feet and wobbled to the side. "You're not doing it right"

"Obviously..." I laughed. He had green eyes and shaggy light brown hair. He was seventeen and was standing behind me when I first rented the board. "I give up"

"No, I don't like girls that give up. I said lean and you're jumping" He chuckled.

"Help me" I laughed loudly. Marcus moved in front of me and started pulling me.

"Now lean forward so you can keep going" I leaned forward and watched him let go of me. I slid down the easy mountain trail on my own and smiled. "There you go, Sonny!" He called out. I held my arms out to my side to balance and kept going. I realized I was going faster when the wind started stinging my face. I didn't know how to stop or slow down.

"How do I stop!"

"Turn your body around!" Turn my body around? I tried doing what he told me and turned my body frontward. I slowed down but lost my balance. I feel face first into the snow but it wasn't just snow because that hurt more than usual. My collarbone stung.

"Oh my god..." I laughed to myself. I heard the skidding of a board stop. I pushed myself up on my hands and got on my knees.

"Are you okay?" He kneeled down in front of me. I nodded and pulled off the helmet. "Did you hit your head or anything?"

"No, my collarbone hurts" I chuckled and unbuttoned the North Face coat I had. I unzipped the fleece underneath it and ran my gloves over the bone.

"You have uh... it's bruising" He motioned to the part of the bone that connects to my shoulder. The part that Chad's lips were on last night.

"Oh man..." I breathed out.

"It doesn't look bad. It's kind of cool. It's hardcore. You went down with a bang"

"Nice" I laughed softly and moved around to sit on my butt. I began to unstrap my feet from the board.

"You're giving up?"

"Yeah because I'm going to kill myself if I try again"

"Oh that sucks" He chortled and took off his helmet. "You want to go back to the lodge and get some hot chocolate or coffee and food?"

"Um..." Just don't kiss him. Why would I kiss someone I barely know? "Yeah, that's fine" I nodded. He helped me up once I was free and unstrapped himself faster than in did myself. He grabbed his board and picked up mine.

"So, you're whole family is here?"

"Yeah... family and friends"

"Where are they?"

"Well, my brothers and their friend rented snow mobiles and my parents went into town to shop"

"Oh... the guys didn't want to snowboard?"

"Nah... what about you? Your whole family is here?" I turned my head to him.

"Yeah. There's six of us. I'm a middle child"

"You have six brothers and sisters?"

"Just brothers" I couldn't have just brothers. I'd die. "I know, it sucks"

"Well, I'm the only girl and I'm the youngest" I told him.

"Really? That must suck. That means they're really protective" I nodded "So what happens if you get a boyfriend?"

"It's a lot of interrogation on the guys' part" He smirked and nodded.

"Figures. Do you have one now?"

"No..." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at my boots "I just got out of a relationship"

"What happened?"

"Long distance"

"Oh... I know what you mean. I had a girlfriend in New Jersey but it wasn't working out"

"Hm..." This mountain wasn't that big because we were standing on line to return the boards. "So where are your brothers?"

"My two older brothers are in Iraq. My three younger ones are back in the lodge"

"You're brothers are fighting in the war?"

"Yeah, they're in the air force" He nodded "Mark and Mason"

"Do all your names start with an M?" I chortled.

"Yeah, Mason, Mark, Marcus, Michael, Matthew and Malcolm"

"Wow, that's confusing. So does your mom call you by different names all the time?"

"She calls me Mark all the time" He laughed quietly. I grinned and shook my head "What about your brothers?"

"My biological brother is Jake. Then a close family friend that I've known since I was first born is Derek"

"Oh, how old are they if you're the youngest?"

"They're both twenty three" He stepped up to the window and placed the boards down. We both signed our paper that we filled out earlier and walked away. "You live here? In Aspen?"

"Nope, I live in Boulder"

"Oh..."

"What about you?" He opened the door to the lodge for me and let me walk through first.

"L.A"

"Nice" He laughed loudly "No wonder you're so tan" I softly snickered and nodded

* * *

><p>Marcus is really nice. He's cute too but he has a whole lot of brothers. I met his three younger brothers and they're hyper as hell. Michael is fifteen, Matthew is thirteen and Malcolm is ten. They're just running around with snowboards underneath their arms. Marcus seemed to get annoyed but I understood because I get annoyed with Derek and Jake most of the time.<p>

"I'm a senior, I started school early"

"I'm only a junior" I mumbled and sipped my hot chocolate out of the mug. "You come snowboarding every year?"

"Yeah… since I was seven"

"Oh that's cool" I nodded

"What about you? What do you do that's special?"

"Um…" I took a second to think "...I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" He laughed "You have to have something? You look like… you play an instrument or dance…"

"I play the piano but that's nothing compared to snowboarding like Shaun White"

"I wish I could snowboard like Shaun White but I'm not that good but you play the piano. That's cool…"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is. I wish I knew how to play something but I'm musically challenged" I laughed softly and tapped my mug.

"Musically challenged? That's a good one" He smiled and brought the mug up to his lips. "I'm not that coordinated. I fall a lot but I have a trampoline in my backyard"

"I see that you fall a lot" He gestured to the now light purple bruise on my collarbone. I giggled lightly and raised my brows

"You didn't teach me how to stop" He breathed out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" He smirked, lightly trailing his thumb over the bruise "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little bit…" He dropped his eyes to my lips a little but I didn't really want to kiss him. I held my breath and held back a little.

"Hands off…" A voice came from behind the couch. I looked up and rolled my eyes when I say Jake. He looked at me before eyeing Marcus. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" He retorted.

"I'm her brother and you are…?" I shook my head and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Oh um… I'm Marcus" He instantly said. Jake quirked a brow at his thumb that was on my collarbone. He withdrew his hand and moved over on the couch.

"Marcus helped me snowboard. He's really good at it"

"Huh, I bet" Jake folded his arms and looked at me "Let's go…"

"Now? I'm talking, Jake"

"Yes now…" I sighed heavily and put my mug on the table in front of me. Marcus stood up with me and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nice meeting you" Michael looked at Jake and handed me my jacket. He helped me in it while Jake shook his head and walked toward the door. I could see Chad leaning on the wall while clenching his jaw. I rolled my eyes again and smiled at Michael. "I'll text you or something like that…"

"Okay…" He smiled.

"Sonny…" Jake called out. I walked away before looking back. He had grabbed his mug and took a large sip of it. I came face to face with Chad he just looked pissed and amused at the same time. Derek was sitting in the car in the driver's seat. Jake got in on the passenger side while Chad got in the back with me. "Why was his hand there? You have- what looks like a hickey- on your neck" Derek pulled away from the lodge and turned on the trail we took to get to our cabin.

"Why were you there?" I spat back. "Why'd you go and interrupt it? It's not a hickey. I fell forward because I didn't know how to stop"

"Because I don't want my little sister kissing some guy she just met"

"You kiss girls you meet all the time, Jake"

"But you're a girl, Sonny"

"That's sexist and a double standard, you idiot" I yelled back at him. "I understand that you're my brother but I wasn't going to kiss him either way. I can handle myself. I kiss whoever I want. I'll kiss Derek if I wanted to"

"Whoa! Do _not _drag me into this!" Derek exclaimed.

"No, you can't, Sonny" He scoffed "You can't"

"I can. Stop treating me like a baby" Chad just looked out the window with the same tensed up jaw. "I'm not a baby"

"You're a _baby _to me. You always will be"

"Well then you need to get over that because I'm not gonna stay young forever" I wanted to kick his seat so bad. "You're gonna tell dad?"

"No, I'm not. I should so he can take it up with you. Sonny, you may be sixteen but you're not grown"

"Fine, tell dad and be the bitchy big brother that you are"

"Shut the fuck up, Sonny"

"You shut the fuck up, Jake" I scowled. We got to the house and he got out of the car. I knew he was going to tell. He's such a baby. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Chad and Derek got out after and walked in the house behind me. Chad looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to come on. I shook my head and walked up the four steps. I still haven't told anything that Jake has done and he _always _does this. "I hate him so much" I kicked off my shoes and took off my jacket. I hung it on the coat rack and sighed. Chad just looked at me and sighed "I didn't kiss him"

"I know you didn't but you were awfully cozy" He said lowly.

"I swear I didn't do anything" I said to him.

"I know you didn't but you know how your brother is. I don't know why you do it to yourself"

"God, you sound like Derek" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Was the snow mobiles fun?"

"So much fun"

"Sonny!" My fathers voice rang through my ears. I grimaced and pushed my hair back.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What did we talk about a while ago, Sonny?" I could hear Mr. Monroe's voice from upstairs. He was yelling at her and I didn't like it. It made me feel bad and Jake actually is a bitch for doing that. I tossed some wood into the fireplace and poked it with the fire poker.

"Why does he yell at her like that?"

"It's his way of disciplining" Derek answered and sat down of the couch. "Jake gets yanked up when he's in trouble- like a man- and Sonny gets yelled at"

"But she didn't do anything"

"That's not the point. The point is that Jake told Mr. Monroe and he doesn't even like the idea of a boy kissing Sonny or Sonny kissing a boy"

"I mean, would you rather her kiss girls?" I stood up straight and left the poker on the floor.

"Damnit, Sonny! I'm serious" I heard him saw. Jake sat down on the couch and brought his glass up to his lips. I couldn't even say anything to him right now.

"Sonny is his daughter and I guess since he's a cop it makes everything seem worse than it is" Jake said "It's not a big deal"

"You shouldn't have told, man" I stated "Nothing happened and yeah… she's a girl. She's gonna kiss guys. It's natural"

"Chad… don't talk to me about my sister"

"I'm just saying…" I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at him "…if she said nothing happened… why would you tell?"

"I made an agreement with my father years back" He simply said "That's all you need to know"

"An agreement to tell on everything she does?" I questioned

"No, an agreement to make sure she makes the right decisions" He corrected "Besides Sonny being a sixteen, she's very good looking at that just makes things a _whole _lot worse"

"Hm…" I hummed "Still shouldn't have said anything" I muttered. Light footsteps came down the stairs and Sonny didn't even say anything. She walked straight to the room she slept in and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"So… tomorrow's Christmas" Faith said happily. I ignored my mother's over happiness and bit my burger "Is everyone excited?"<p>

"Yeah, excited as I can be for a twenty three year old" Jake said. Sonny just sat next to me with a Caesar salad that she pushed around her plate. "What about you guys?"

"I'm excited enough. I just really want to go to sleep. I'm really tired" I yawned.

"What about you, Sonny?"

"Yeah, I'm excited" She said lowly. Mr. Monroe looked at her shortly before she sat up straight and cleared her throat "I can't wait" She said louder.

"How was snowboarding, sweetheart?" Her mother asked. She glared at Jake and he just gave her the same look back. So much tension!

"It was fun. I feel flat on my face in front of the guy that was helping me but yeah…"

"Is that what the bruise is from?" Jack asked. She nodded…

"Was he cute?" Her mother then asked. Sonny chuckled while Jake ran his fingers through his hair.

"Can we not… talk about this right now, mom?" She said timidly

"Later" She assured her. "What about you guys? Snow mobiling?"

"Derek almost killed himself" I stated. He started laughing and nodded his head.

"I almost went over the handle bars because I hit a rock"

"See… they would've killed me if I went" Sonny laughed and shook her head. Sonny's laugh his infectious because when she laughs everyone laughs. "ROTC didn't teach you guys that did they?"

"No, they didn't" Jake snickered. I shoved a ketchup covered French fry into my mouth and sighed.

"Why are you shoving food into your mouth" Sonny turned her head to me. I shrugged and pushed two more fries into my mouth. I'm eating because for some amazing hormonal man reason… I want to fucking have sex and I'm with my family… friends and Sonny. Sonny's whose legs are so long and warm and just thinking about last night is killing me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, picking up my glass of water and gulping it down. I picked up my burger. Oh my god! Is there such thing as sex withdrawal? I put a huge bit into my burger and saw her brows furrow.

_No, there isn't._

What the hell? Maybe it's a withdrawal from nicotine.

"I'm just _so_ hungry?"

"Are you okay?" My father looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I gave him a thumbs up and nodded "You're shoving food down your throat"

"Mm…" I hummed. Sonny snorted a laugh and shook her head. Her phone rang in her lap and she looked at the name.

"Hello?" She answered it lowly "Wait… slow down…" She paused and stood up from the table. She walked away and went into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hello?"

"Oh my god, Sonny… I'm sorry… you weren't there the last day of school before the winter break and something happened" Penelope said quickly.

"Wait… slow down…" I got up from the table without excusing myself and went into the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and sighed "What's wrong?"

"Tawni… she…"

"Penelope…"

"There was a petition going around and… almost everyone signed it"

"What kind of petition?" I chuckled and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"An '_I hate Sonny Monroe_' petition" My eyes grew and my heart suck into the pit of my stomach. There's a petition about me? There's… they're signing the petition? But no one even knows me that well. How could that happen? My eyes watered up quickly and a lump in my throat formed "Are you okay, Sonny?" Tawni's such a bitch. Why would she do that? A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "Sonny… are you still there?"

"Yeah um…" I breathed out heavily "…how many signatures, if you could guess?"

"There was about… two hundred… to say the least and most of them were girls" The guys only like me because I supposedly give blowjobs. Great… "Daniel and Seth didn't sign it. None of us that really know you did" Another tear rolled down my cheek. I shook my head and sniffled "Daniel tried to stop it from going around but he couldn't. I had to tell you before they put it up online like they said they were going to do"

"I'll call you later, Penelope" I clicked the phone off and pushed it into my jeans pocket. I wiped my face quickly and made sure my eyes weren't puffy by using the back of the spoon. I dropped it in the sink and went back out into the dining room.

"Who was that?" My mom asked.

"Penelope. She wanted to wish me Merry Christmas because she won't be able to call me tomorrow" I lied.

"Oh" She chuckled "That was nice of her" My mother added "Did she stay in California for Christmas?"

"Yeah, her whole family has this huge house in Malibu that they go to" That's the truth.

"Wow… that's nice"

"Yeah…" I exhaled. Tawni made a petition about me. She's really trying to destroy me.

* * *

><p>"Why are you up again?" Chad said as I walked through the kitchen and opened up the fridge around three forty in the morning.<p>

"It isn't a coincidence anymore, Chad?"

"No, why are you up?"

"I was actually hoping you were up" I said and stood across the counter from him.

"Why were you crying earlier, Sonshine?" I narrowed my eyes "During dinner?"

"I wasn't crying"

"Yes, you were. I know when you were crying because your voice gets softer and your lips turn an even brighter pink than they already are"

"How do you know?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying, Chad" I grabbed the fresh cookies my parents brought home from the bakery and bit into one.

"I don't like liars, Sonny" He said, standing up and walking around the counter to me.

"It's just school, that's all"

"Something happened in school?" I shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle on my own"

"Oh yeah? Does it have to do with that blonde girl? _Tawni_?"

"H-How do you know about Tawni?"

"I was sitting there that day when you and Penelope were bothered by her in the pizza shop, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember now" I muttered. _Embarrassing _"And no… it has nothing to do with her"

"Oh…" His hands went to my waist. I bit the cookie again and nodded. He lifted me onto the counter and put his hands on either sides of me "I still want to know…"

"Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know but honestly, I could really use a smoke. I'm dying and I _should've _bought my cigarettes"

"You should've but you didn't" I pushed the last bit of cookie into my mouth and chewed slowly. "You don't need cancer sticks anyway. They'll make you sick"

"But I _need _one"

"You don't _need _it. I think you used them whenever you were feeling down. So now whenever you feel down, you can think about me and feel happy"

"Oh, you think you make me happy?"

"Yes, Sonshine makes everyone a little happier" He laughed silently and nodded.

"Clever. I see what you did there…" I smiled and have him two thumbs up "You smell like cookies"

"I wonder why?" I drawled out. He chuckled again and pecked my lips. "You looked mad when I was sitting in the lodge with that kid"

"He was leaning in to kiss you and had his hand on his collarbone. I didn't want him- or anyone guy- touching you… or kissing you" He said.

"Wow, you got mad that he was looking at my bruise?"

"Yes"

"Hm…" I hummed. Possessiveness… a little weird but extremely hot. "Okay…"

"Mmkay, Sonshine"

"So why don't you date then?" He sighed heavily and backed up a little.

"Don't ask me that question, Sonshine"

"But the guys said that you don't date wh-"

"Because I didn't fucking want to. Dating wasn't and maybe still isn't for me, alright?" Why is that such a touchy subject for him? I looked down at my hands and nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"Its fine" I laughed "I just won't ask you about previous relationships anymore"

He ran his thumb over my eyebrow and then dropped his hand. I cupped the side of his neck and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and placed his hands on the outside of my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his short blonde hair. Chad pulled me closer and stood in between my legs. It made me wonder. Did he get… hard last night? Because I really couldn't sleep after. I just wanted more and more. I pulled back at the sound of a door closing. He froze and backed up. _Shit! _I jumped off the counter and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the room I stayed in quickly and closed the door. I pushed him in the closet despite his silent protesting and flew across the room into bed. I pulled the covers over me quickly and closed my eyes.

"Sonny…"

"What?" I muttered sleepily and kept my eyes closed. "Why are you in here Jake?"

"I'm sorry about… the lodge thing…"

"Mhm… goodnight" I said sleepily. My heart pounded since Chad was in the closet. I need to get rid of him fast.

"Sonny, seriously…"

"Jake, I forgive you. Goodnight… love you, brother" He chuckled and opened up my room door. When I heard it close, I waited a few seconds before I heard him start going back up the stairs. I sat up and pushed my hair back. I didn't realize Chad had opened the closet door as soon as he left.

He slowly captured my lips in his; kissing me gently like I was breakable. I kissed him back noticing that I liked it more than I did yesterday. I leaned forward a little more when he glided his tongue over my bottom lip for entrance. I gave it to him and softly fought him for dominance. My body resisted the thought of staying in place by gradually straddling him. I wanted to grind of him so bad that it burned but I fought it. He laid back on the bed and rested his hands on my waist. Chad was far from a bad kisser, he was very good at it actually. I took control of the kiss and cupped his face. He squeezed my waist tightly, pecking my lips once more after pulling back.

"We almost got caught" I said to him, pulling him up as I was sitting on top of him.

"Yeah but we didn't"

"We need to be more careful"

"Mhm…"

Being a sixteen year old virgin is pretty lame to me now. It's more annoying than anything. It stops you from reaching a new level in a relationship but a guy should respect your decision if you decide not to give him that gift.

"Chad, I'm _so _serious"

"Mhm" His mouth lowered down to my neck and showered my skin with kisses. I chewed on my lip as I felt the kisses go from my neck to my collarbone. I could feel his fingers playing on the hem of my shirt, lifting it to my waist.

"If we get caught it could ruin everything…"

"Sonny, shut up…" He groaned softly. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed his hair "Ah…" He winced.

"I'm so _fucking _serious, Chad"

"Okay, _okay_… damn" He took my hand off his hair and rubbed the back of his hair "So rough…" Besides him being insanely warm, he made me insanely wet between my legs. My mouth grazed over the skin of his neck, kissing it like he did to mine. I made sure I didn't bite hard enough to leave marks but I heard him groan, still resisting the urge to grind on him. "Sonny…" He shuddered slightly. Then I felt his erection pressing on the inside of my thigh. We both pulled back and slowly looked down in between us. This is where I would chicken out. Though, Chad felt really big on my thigh. "We should… stop"

"Why?" I exhaled. He chuckled huskily and brought his lips down onto mine shortly.

"You won't be a virgin in ten minutes if we keep going" I nodded and moved off of him. We both sat up properly and stared at the wall.

"Sorry…" I muttered and pushed my mangled hair behind my shoulders with one hand

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah but… you're hard an-"

"Don't worry about my state of arousal" He flashed a smile along with a shrug

"Bu-"

"Sonny, it's fine. It's nothing that I can't take care of" I inhaled deeply, fixing my shirt and putting my hands in my face. I feel _so _bad.

"This isn't fair to you. It really isn't…"

"Sonny…"

"Maybe we shouldn't… do this, you know?"

"Son-"

"Because it's like constantly teasing you and it's not fair"

"Holy shit, Sonny you really need to relax" He clamped his hand over my mouth and looked at me "You really don't think I haven't been in this situation before? I know how it is _and _you're freaking out over something that you can't finish right now"

"Yeah but I feel like I'm starting something I can't finish"

"Sonny…"

"Why can't we just get it over with?"

"You're not ready..." He shook his head.

"I am"

"You're not"

"I am, Chad..."

"Sonny, sex is different from what just happened last night. It's more emotional between two people"

"You have sex with multiple women. You have no emotion in that"

"Because I'm a guy" He spat out "It's different for me. You're losing your virginity and that is much more complicated than you think"

"What's so complicated about it? We have sex, I lose it and that's it"

"No, we have sex and _everything_ changes. Like… you'll want it a _whole _lot more and you're feelings will get mixed up about a _whole _lot of things"

"Everything changed when you kissed me, Chad"

"Yeah and how many times have I made you feel like shit ever since? I don't want that to happen if I do take your virginity. You'll change"

"I won't change" I scoffed out.

"Yes, you will. You won't be sweet, innocent Sonny anymore" He grinned and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We sleep together- stronger feelings will develop and then we have to figure out where we go from there"

"I think you're over thinking this..."

"You're under thinking it" I smirked "Just... wait a little longer so I can do this the right way. Like when you're eighteen"

"Eighteen?" I exclaimed softly. That's two _whole _years and a long ass time "Why can't we just do it and get it over with?"

"Because it's you and I actually, truly, _care_" He kissed me leisurely and stood up "Good night, Sonny" He said while backing towards the door "Merry Christmas by the way…"

"Goodbye, Chad…" He laughed softly and shook my head. Never have I spoken to a guy about my virginity without him kissing all over me. That was a first. It was weird because I feel like he knows more about me than I do him. I want to know a lot more about him now. "Merry Christmas" I said before he closed the door. I laid back on my pillow and grabbed one. I pulled it over my face and sighed heavily with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked the fast update! I did it just for you! Please let me know what you thought in a review. Moving too fast or too slow or just right? 20 reviews=update. So yeah... review please and thank you... Chapter 14 coming soon...**

**I haven't forgotten about Cali Bad 2! I told you that this story was my main priority so yeah. I'm going to update it's just that this story is my main right now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks SO much for all your reviews! I'm glad you like the last chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't keep my end of the deal. I couldn't type fast enough because my dominant hand hurts. It sucks! Enjoy!**

**Soo… I made a twitter because I wanted to talk to you guys more directly and if you want to talk or say something to me about the stories my twitter is in my profile since FF isn't letting me put it here. I'll follow back :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I woke up the next morning to Jake and Derek lifting me out of bed. I groaned loudly and opened my eyes. I saw underneath Jakes chin and furrowed my brows. Why are they so annoying? Why am I so tired? Last night? Oh... yeah. I yawned and covered my mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny!" Jake explained when he saw that my eyes are open. Derek laughed loudly and dropped me on the couch next to my father. I moaned out of annoyance and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Why couldn't you just tap my shoulder or something?"

"Because you wouldn't get it up" Connie smiled "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed drowsily and sighed. Where's Chad? "Who wants to open the first present?" Mrs. Cooper handed me a present from my mother. I looked at my mom and shook the box. "What is it?"

"Open it and maybe you'll see" My mother laughed.

"Chad, get down here!" His father yelled. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm right here, why are you yelling?" He came in with a shirt he was preparing to put on. I hit my bottom lip harshly and tore my eyes away. My woman parts ached to be touched and damn did I _want_ him to touch me.

"Why are you both of you always so tired in the morning?" Jake laughed.

"I'm not a morning person" Chad answered and pulled the shirt over his head. No! His sexiness is just... ugh!

"I was talking on the phone until you came in" I said to Jake.

"Oh, so you were up?"

"Mhm..." I nodded and ripped the wrapping paper off my gift. My eyes grew when I saw the red box with the word 'Louboutin' scripted in gold. "Mom..."

"Open them" I opened the box and inhaled. A pair of suede black pumps with a little platform. About three inches. Holy shit. I love these. I picked one up and smiled brightly "Thank you!" I exclaimed flying off the couch and wrapping my arms around her neck. Those shoes are expensive and the fact that she got them for me made it even better.

"You're welcome, honey" She laughed and kissed my cheek. I ended up staying on the floor and sitting next to her. I picked up the presents I had wrapped for Jake and Derek and handed it to them.

"They're identical" Derek pointed out, ripping the red paper off. "Oh yes..." He laughed, nudging Jake. Jake laughed loudly when they seen what I bought and nodded.

"I'm going paint balling as soon as we get back" He said. "Thanks so much, Sonny"

"Yeah, yeah..." I waved them off and smiled "Aim it at me and I will break it"

"Duly noted" They both said. My parents said they didn't want anything from me so I didn't get them anything but good grades. Grades deal with school and school deals with Tawni. My heart sunk again. She made a petition on how she hates me.

"Chad needs to open up a gift" I stated, looking at the name tags on the boxes and picking one up that was for him. "This one is from…" I searched the name "Your mom…" He took it out of my hand and shook it.

It was a small box. It was a small box that looked like it was hard to wrap. I searched through the boxes and presents and handed them out to everyone. I like Christmas. It's the best holiday because everyone comes together and everyone is happy. Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. I got four pairs of new heels, a gold chain with a cross on it, Black and pink ray bans and MAC make up. Oh… and a new laptop! It's a MacBook pro and it's so pretty and sleek and all mine. My mother had to pry me off my father for hugging him so much and almost killing him but I didn't care. I got a new laptop!

* * *

><p>"Put your name in the sign in bar to register it…" Chad instructed, sitting in the chair next to mine in the dining room. He was helping me set up my laptop even though there's no Wi-Fi here. I typed my first name with a smiley face and heard him chuckle. "…with a smiley face"<p>

"Yes, I like smiling" He chuckled again and shrugged his shoulders

"Now put in a password for it" I thought of something that no one in my family would figure out. _'Bornforthisday' _I typed in without any spaces or extra letters. I didn't care if Chad knew my password because what is he going to do with it? Why would he care about what a sixteen year old does on a computer? He clicked register and waited for the loading circle to disappear. Then it was like a default background popped up. I smiled happily and looked at the bright screen. "It was that easy"

"Yeah, _that _part. You almost yelled at me for hitting the wrong button" I scoffed out and moved the mouse around just 'cause.

"When's your birthday?"

"August twentieth? When's yours?"

"March fifth"

"Oh, you're turning twenty two. You're gonna be an old man" I teased. He smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"An extremely handsome old man"

"In your dreams, yeah… you're gorgeous" He pushed my shoulder and shook his head. I grinned and clicked around on the screen "Seriously"

"Well, what are you doing for your seventeenth birthday?"

"I don't know. I figured that… I'd take a fancy boat ride to Catalina and eat dinner there with my family" He nodded slowly. "Your friends can come because I want _mine _to join but…" School sucks right now… "It depends on what they're doing that day"

"Daniel never does anything in the summer so he'll go and the guys will be mad if you don't invite them so… yeah" I laughed softly and ran my fingers through my wavy hair.

"So... what are you going to do about that kid, Marcus if he texts you?" Derek plopped down in the chair across from the both of us and sighed. "Simply because I'm curious"

"I'm gonna stay friends with him. He seemed like a nice kid" I responded

"Yeah, he was very nice for trying to kiss you" Chad muttered. I shook my head and turned my attention back to butthead number two.

"You should help Mrs. Cooper and Connie make breakfast, Sonny" Derek then said. "Improve on your cooking skills"

"Nah, I don't like going into a kitchen where sausage and bacon is being cooked" I scrunched my nose up. I don't like seeing it either. "Why don't you help?"

"I just finished chopping some more wood. I'm exhausted"

"Where's Jake?" Chad asked

"He went to the store for more Champagne" My father let me have a Mimosa while we were here. It's not bad but my tongue felt really fizzy.

"Can you call him and ask him to buy me a pack of Newport's?" I groaned loudly.

"No..." I put my hands on my face "Smoking is bad for you"

"I don't care anymore. I need a smoke and I need one bad" He dragged a hand down his face "You'll just have to suck it up" He can't kiss me if he smokes. He smells like the smoke and I hate it.

"You're killing yourself"

"Oh well" He laughed deeply and looked at my laptop "You don't have a Facebook, twitter, or Tumblr you could log into?"

"I do but I don't want to" I'm on vacation and the hate crap from my school I see on my News Feed, Dashboard and Timeline is going to make me sad so I'm not signing in. "Just don't want to..." I breathed out.

"Okay..." My phone went off in my lap. I picked it up and chuckled. It was a message from Marcus.

**'Merry Christmas :) Hang out with me today' – Marky**

**'Merry Christmas! I have to find out if I can. Where do you want me to meet you?' – SM**

**'I'll pick you up when you give me the okay' – Marky**

"Gotta date?" Derek taunted "That kid..."

"No, it's not a date. He just wants to hang out" I answered, looking at Chad out of the corner of his eye and seeing his jaw clench. "I would have to ask Dad" And Chad if he was okay with it.

"Go ask, Sonshine. There's nothing here to do" Chad laughed. I kept from looking at him like '_What the fuck_' but... what the fuck?

"Dad!" I called out loudly. It was a few minutes before he walked into the room and leaned on the table.

"Your laptop is all set up?" He asked.

"Mhm. Can I um... hang out with Marcus today?" I looked up at him and saw his brows furrow.

"Who's Marcus?"

"The guy that helped me snowboard"

"No, I don't want him to get the wrong impression"

"Dad..." I groaned, standing up and patting his chest "Please..."

"No"

"Daddy, please..." I smiled sweetly "Share the Christmas spirit and say yes. Please, daddy..." He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I want to meet him first" I nodded and smiled again as he walked away.

**'I'm the fourth house up on the first trail from the lodge' – SM**

**'No problem' – Marky**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I didn't actually think Mr. Monroe was going to say yes. I'm a little upset he did. Sonny can really get what she wants out of him with that pouty, daughter thing she does. So, I'm gathering the plates to wash the dishes, a little pissed. Mr. Monroe gave in too quick. I wouldn't have suggested that she go when I said it.

"I didn't know you wash dishes, I thought you were too good" Jake taunted when I carefully dropped all the plates in the wash.

"Yeah, there's a whole lot that you don't know about me" Like I kissed your sister and fingered your sister "Want to help me?"

"No, I washed them last night after dinner"

"Wow, get the fuck out the kitchen then" I laughed. He chuckled and sat on the stool across the counter. I turned on the water and put some soap on the sponge

"My dad's gonna interrogate the hell out that kid" I started washing a plate.

"I bet. Its not even a date" I snickered "But are you going to sit there and stare him down. With my paintball gun" I smirked and shook my head.

"Does Derek care if Sonny dates? He always seem so calm compared to you"

"He cares if he gets hurt. Not if she dates. If some guy tries to take advantage of her... like Michael... he snaps" I nodded slowly. "He's always been a calm person about her"

"And that's why I like Derek more than you" Sonny came in the kitchen in a tight white long sleeve V-neck shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans. I swallowed harshly and lowered my eyes from her body. She's wearing that?

"Yeah, okay until he beats the shit out of someone"

"No, Derek doesn't yell unless he has to. You yell because you like the sound of your voice" He grinned and shook his head. She handed me the glass in her hand and leaned on her brother's shoulder.

"Think what you got on is tight enough?" He shook his head.

"No, not really" She deadpanned "This is perfectly fine, right Chad?"

"Um..." I chuckled half heartedly ",..It's kind of tight" She chewed on her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean..." I don't want him thinking about you in that way

"There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing" She grumbled and slid into the seat next to her. I'm not even going to tell her that I caught her forcing her eyes away when my shirt was off for a split second.

"Chad agrees with me"

"Well, I don't care about Chad's opinion of my clothes and I certainly don't care about yours" She shrugged. "I wear what I want"

"Okay," I laughed, rinsing out a cup "Where are you guys going?"

"Ski lift and then into town, I guess"

"What are you guys doing in town?" Jake asked. She shrugged and pushed her wavy hair back. "There's nothing open, it's Christmas day" She shrugged again. I don't like the kid. Sonny caught my eye for a moment and looked away. The doorbell rang and she rose her brows. Mr. Monroe walked through the kitchen and pulled Jake with him. Sonny rolled her eyes when Derek walked through the kitchen also. "Damn, this is like a whole production" I chuckled. She nodded and pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Are you okay with... this?"

"Nope"

"So why'd you tell me to go?"

"I didn't your dad would say yes but he did so..." She sat in silence before getting up and walking away. I placed both my hands on the edge of the counter and sighed heavily. I turned off the water and pulled my Newport's out after drying my hands. I tapped a cigarette out and put it between my lips.

"I want her back... the same way she left... by seven thirty because we have dinner at eight. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure she gets back on time and safe" I heard as I walked through the living room to get the front door. I lit the smoke as soon as I got outside, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. The boy has a jeep. It's obviously a jeep used for the snow, I could tell by the tires. Why did I even say that to make Sonny go? Am I stupid?

_Yes…_

The door closed behind me and Sonny walked out first. Michael walked out behind her and closed the front door. I inhaled again as she looked at me shortly and huffed.

"Please stop smoking..."

"No" I simply said. She narrowed her eyes and reached out to take the cigarette but I slapped her hand. "No, Sonny..." She scoffed and glared at me. "I need to smoke" She shook her head and walked off, getting in the passenger seat of the Jeep and closing the door. She put her seatbelt on and they drove off carefully. My phone buzzed in my pocket violently. I pulled it out and read the text from Sonny.

**'Stop smoking... or you DON'T get to kiss me' – SM**

Fuck.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"So… you come here all the time during Christmas? This place is so nice" I drawled out as we walked into a plaza that was huge. It was thoroughly decorated for Christmas and had holiday instrumentals playing over the speakers and an ice skating rink that wrapped around a large tree that had gold ornaments and gold tinsel. I curled my hands in my mittens that turned fingerless when I wanted them to and chuckled "…it's so pretty"

"Yeah, it gets old after a while" He chuckled shortly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know how to ice skate?" I said meekly and backed up towards the entrance of the ice skating rink. He walked forward and shook his head.

"I don't and I don't plan of learning" He laughed loudly. I nodded and kept walking backyards.

"Oh come on… I don't like boys that quit" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I definitely said that yesterday" He stated. I nodded again "I can't ice skate, Sonny"

"Everyone can ice skate. I'll teach you"

"No…"

"You taught me how to snowboard"

"Yeah and you ended up with a bruise. I'm going to hurt myself" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the skate rental booth.

"Hi, what size?" A man in a Santa hat asked with a smile.

"Size eight and a size…" I looked at him. He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not skating"

"Yes, you are" I retorted "Tell the man your size before we hold up the entire line and I decided to hike back home" He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Eleven" He answered. I smiled largely when the man placed out desired sizes on the ledge and gave us a key to a locker. I opened the locker that the key was designated to and took off my shoes "I don't want to do this"

"Too bad" I stepped into the ice skates and laced them up tight and secure. Marcus sat down and laced his skates up. "Come on…"

"I'm gonna fall"

"We're not even on the ice yet"

"Exactly" We slowly stepped onto the ice and I felt him tense up.

"Relax" He gripped the barrier wall for dear life no matter how long I held onto his arm. "Let go of the wall, Marcus"

"Nope" He laughed

"Okay, give me your hand and I'll help you" I told him. He hesitantly let go and grabbed my hand. I chuckled and slowly glided forward. I was actually pulling him since his legs were straight and won't bend because he won't let them. "Bend your knees, man"

"I'm bending them" He laughed again "Why don't you go around and show me how to do it while… I watch" I let go of his hand and glided around the ice skating rink. I felt the cold wind rush past my face and smiled. "So… that's how you do it" I heard him say. I turned my head and saw him skating _with _me. Sneaky bastard.

"You know how to skate?"

"Of course. I come here all the time during Christmas"

"How masculine of you" I teased and stopped "Why'd you lie about not knowing how to skate?"

"Because it _isn't _masculine for a boy to ice skate so I was a little worried that you'll think I'm…"

"I won't think you're gay. You tried to kiss me yesterday and that alone tells me that you aren't" He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So… you think it can actually happen this time" I grinned and felt my cheeks warm.

"I don't know…" I skated away and looked over my shoulder. I can't kiss him. He chuckled and started skating my way.

* * *

><p>"Okay so… you brought me here to taste a red velvet cupcake. So far… you've bought me hot chocolate, taught me how to snowboard and took me ice skating since I've been in Colorado and now a cupcake that looks like it could swallow me whole"<p>

"Yes" He nodded, peeling the paper back and bringing it up to my mouth.

"That's great" I deadpanned and bit into the cupcake. It was _good! _I could taste how good it was before I even chewed it. I hummed happily and took it out of his hand before I could swallow what I already had in my mouth and took another bite.

"I take it you like it"

"Mhm…" I hummed

"I should probably get another one because you're not gonna give me my half"

"Nope" I said with a full mouth. He laughed softly and opened the driver's door.

"I'll be back" I ate my cupcake proudly slash disgustingly without taking a breath and closed my eyes. I pictured… I was with Chad out in public having fun without the suspicion. It would be so much better. My phone beeped loudly and interrupted my thoughts. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

**'It's six forty five' – CDC**

**'You're being over protective like my brothers. We're on our way back as soon as he gets back in the car' – SM**

**'I don't care, Sonshine' – CDC**

**'Maybe I should take my time. It'll make you want me even more than you do now' – SM**

"Okay so… I should probably get you back because there's a whole lot of snow on your trail and it's hard to get up there"

"Yeah…" I sighed. It only took us thirty minutes since there was a tree down and he had to go around. He drives well in the snow. I would've freaked out and lost my mind. I jumped out the jeep with my coat open and closed the door. I heard his door close and him start walking me to the door.

"…it was fun" He rocked on his heels and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Yup…" How much you want to bet my brothers are standing right there behind the door?

"So um…" He held his hand out for a shake. I took it with a smirk and shook it lightly. And here it comes; his eyes lowered to my lips again and then back up to mine before stepping a little closer. Give it a couple of seconds… I closed my eyes because I knew it wasn't going to happen. He got closer and then… the door swung open.

"Hey, guys!" Jake, Derek _and _Chad was standing there with big smiles on their face. Marcus' head dropped and he let out an annoyed chuckle. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, it was fun. _I _had fun…" He gave a small smile and kissed my cheek back. I watched him walk off and get in his car. He slowly drove down the trail and disappeared. I turned around and folded my arms "Wow, you were waiting behind the door…"

"Did you have fun?" Chad asked. He's really a dickhead when it comes to this.

"Yes, I had a great time. We went ice skating and rode the ski lift and talked and then I had this _delicious _red velvet cupcake that made me explode and now I'm here" I said to him. He quirked a brow and ran his tongue along his cheek "Are you happy?"

"Fucking ecstatic" He grumbled and walked away. Jake laughed and Derek furrowed his brows but I stood there waiting for them to move.

"Honestly, did you have fun?"

"Yeah…"

"Good" Derek chuckled and moved to the side. I walked in and stripped my jacket. I then kicked off my boots and pulled off my mittens. Chad's mad at me.

"What'd you guys do?"

"Sleep" They scoffed.

"What a waste" I taunted and headed in the direction of my room.

I pulled my hair up in a ponytail as I opened the door and saw my laptop and Christmas gifts on my bed. I dropped my hands to the side and started moving them to the corner of the room. I switched my shirt into a regular loose t shirt and pulled out the basketball shorts I slept in. I sat on my bed and pulled my laptop toward me. I signed in and went on Facebook. I had a notification. Tawni posted something on my wall. There it was. The petition that people signed saying that they hate me. My throat tightened and my breathing stopped. Three hundred and _seventy _five signatures. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then the comments underneath was worse.

_Anna K -This bitch is such a slut. HAHA_

_Stephanie P -I can't believe she gave Daniel head. _

_Lisa R -W.H.O.R.E. She's a fat whore._

_Daniel C- You guys barely know her. She's a good person with a big heart. She has no reason to be hated._

_Alex R- You're only saying that because she gave you a GREAT blowjob. Daniel. Come on. Be real._

_Frankie K – She's a slut. A slut that gives blowjobs. _

I inhaled deeply and exhaled shortly. None of this is even partly true. There are over a hundred comments like these. I sobbed shortly and shook my head. This can't be happening. I cried harshly and stared at the computer and at _all _the comments.

"Are you okay?" Chad stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. I closed the laptop quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, I um… I'm fine" I got up and pushed past him. He grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"No, you're not. You're crying with a bright red face" He looked over my shoulder "What's on that computer that made you start crying?"

"Nothing"

"You're lying"

"I'm not" He let go of my wrist and walked in my room, sitting on the bed and bringing the laptop to his lap. He opened it up despite my protesting and trying to close it "Stop it, Chad…"

"Move your hand, Sonny" He said sternly. I withdrew and collapsed on the bed. It was silent for a few until he closed it and coughed. "You gave Daniel a blowjob"

"No, I didn't. I never went down on him. It's a rumor and now everything's bad and everyone hates me" I choked out.

"It's a petition"

"Yeah, a hate petition and I'm the school slut that has never had sex ever. I don't know how that's possible"

"Show this to your dad. This is cyber bullying and it's a crime"

"Yeah to me because then I'll be known as the girl that cries to her daddy" I sobbed "Just leave it alone. Don't tell anyone and don't say anything about it" I said to him. He looked at me with a disapproving look and shook his head.

"You _have _to tell him"

"I don't _have _to do anything, Chad. Leave it alone"

"Is everything okay in here?" Derek came in the doorway and folded his arms "What did you do? Why is she crying, Chad?" Chad looked at me and put my laptop on the bed.

"_I _didn't do anything" He muttered. "You need to talk to her"

"What happened?"

"Nothing" I quickly answered "Nothing happened and that's that" I got off the bed and walked out. Derek watched me leave and I heard Chad sigh.

I fucking hate my life. It's one big fat fucking lie.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I didn't even care about the guy she hung out with today. I just don't want her to kiss him and I don't want him to kiss her. I'm not mad. Jealous... _Eh_... maybe but I'm never mad.

I stared at Sonny across the dinner table who was just pushing food around her plate. Something's going on in school and it made her cry. That thing on Facebook is childish and immature. That needs to be taken down because it's making her feel bad about herself and I don't like a crying Sonny. She doesn't want me to tell her father so I won't but if she doesn't soon enough, I'm taking matters into my own hands

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me if you like it! I hope you liked it. 20 reviews=update. I seriously need your thoughts. Um… so yeah. Review please and thank you… Chapter 15 coming soon…**

**I took down Cali Bad 2 because I didn't like it and I had NO ideas. I'm sorry… don't hate me :( I didn't want to write it in the first place and it felt forced it not natural so I'm sorry. ****I'm only doing new stories :/. No sequels. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**My twitter is in the profile :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews! I had a writers block while writing this and I was forcing stuff into this chapter so it might not be good. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Sonny, please tell your dad" I tried again as she placed her hand on my shoulder and kissed my lips.

"No" She said.

I pulled back and shook my head. Stubborn, Sonny. She pulled me back down into a kiss and dropped her hands. She lowered them to the bottom of my shirt and started lifting it up to my waist. I let her take it off and watched her drop it beside her on the bed. We were in her room because upstairs is way too close to her family. She scanned her eyes over me shortly before pressing her lips to mine and trailing her hands down my torso. I reached for her basketball shorts, tugging them down and pushing them beside her. The covers hid the lower half of our bodies. I'm in love with the color pink on Sonny. Pink lips, pink panties, pink bras. She wasn't wearing anything pink right now but it was etched into my mind. Pink made her look sweet and innocent. Honestly, I need to have sex but I told Sonny I would wait and I am. That little thing with Portlyn that day, I couldn't resist. Our last night in Aspen.

I hitched her leg around my hip and cupped the side of her face. I don't kiss Sonny as roughly as I do other girls. Something in me doesn't allow me to. Maybe it's because she's sixteen and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Oh how I wanted Sonny… Damn, how I wanted sex. I wanted it _so _bad and the worst part about wanting it is not having it. Sonny is a virgin and as _hot _as that is… it can be a tease. It's like we kiss and kiss and kiss only to lead up to nothing.

_You told her you'd wait…_

Yeah and frankly, I don't know what the hell was in my head. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. A ladies man, a dog, a player and every other name that women used to describe me after I don't call them but when they talk about me to their friends I'm a "Sex god" _Major_ ego boost. Anyway, it's gonna be hard to go from having sex every other day to not having any. And you might say that she wants me. I know she does. She told me that but I don't want Sonny to regret anything or hate herself after. I want her to be completely confident in what she wants and her saying that she wanted to go all the way just because _I _got hard isn't right.

"You're making this harder than it is, Sonny" I groaned on her lips.

"If you just give me what I won't it won't be hard" I smirked and shook my head "I can't believe _you _are denying me the one thing you like doing"

"How do you _even _know I like it?"

"You stood me up for it, Chad" I raised my brows and nodded. Good fucking point. I kissed her again tangled my fingers in her hair. My member twitched in my pajama pants.

"Denying you Sonshine would be me saying I don't want to have sex with you at all. I'm not denying you because I _do _want you but not yet. Trust me when I tell you to wait" She sighed heavily and pursed her lips.

"Fine" She grumbled. I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"What's the rush?"

"What?"

"Why do you all of a sudden do you want to lose it? I mean, you wouldn't give it to Michael who you've dated for a year and a half and then there's me and we've known each other for like… three months. You're just so willing to be with me"

"I don't know. I'm tired of being virgin. It holds me back"

"Wait a minute…" I chuckled and pushed myself up on my hands completely "…it doesn't hold you back" She narrowed her eyes "You hold yourself back"

"No, guys hold me back. I say I'm not having sex and they hear I'm _never_ gonna hit it and then they leave"

"Some guys think like that. Others don't"

"Maybe we should just end it" She pushed herself up on her elbows "It's not benefitting you and you're risking jail"

"Have you ever thought that I'm doing this because _I _want to?" I laughed and furrowed my brows. "Just a question…"

"I have but…"

"No buts. No ifs and no ands" I told her "Respect your elders" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're such an asshole"

"Mhm" I pressed my lips to hers and lowering down onto my forearms.

"How is this going to work in California?"

"I don't know but however we do this. It'll have to be _beyond _secretive"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (One week later)<p>

I woke up in my bed with horrible hair. Stumbling to the bathroom, I took a shower, brushed my teeth and started getting dressed. I wish we could be seen holding hands and stealing a kiss or two. I knew it couldn't work like that. Not until I was eighteen. My father would chop off Chad's manhood if he found out about us. Then he would chew me out for being stupid. The worst part about this whole thing is that I can't say that I have a boyfriend because Chad isn't my boyfriend. I don't know what the hell we are. I'm living a lie. A very good lie. I slipped on a pair of flats and grabbed my bag. I raced down the steps to go to my boyfriend who was waiting in the car but I was stopped by my father. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself to lie. I've never lied to my father so much in my life.

"Where are you rushing to?" I stepped into the breakfast nook

"School" I said

"Yeah... but you don't have to be to school for another hour"

"I'm meeting Penelope at the diner across the street for breakfast. I gotta go" I lied. I turned to the door and left swiftly. I walked down the two steps and looked over my shoulder. No one was looking out the window. I walked down the block normally, heading to Chad's running car. He was sitting in the driver's seat when he unlocked the door. I got in and put my bag down near my feet. We kept our platonic looks normal just in case anyone was looking. He put the car in drive and headed toward the school. An hour early gives us time alone. This has been going on for a week.

Seven o clock in the morning usually has empty roads and empty private areas. Like the long way of going to school. He pulled onto a small trail and parked the car in a tree shaded area. Once he cut the car off, the alone time begun. I crawled in the back seat of his car, being careful of my skirt. He did the same and hovered over me. Every time Chad kissed me it was slow and gentle. I liked it, I did, but sometimes I wish he would pick up the pace. Like, I felt like he was holding back on me. I couldn't bring myself to do it because I'm afraid of his reaction. I don't know if he'd stop me or get a little worried out. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he kissed me. His hands trailed down to my thigh and hitched my leg around his waist. Yes, I'm still a virgin but I'm a virgin that is open to more things. He kissed down my jaw line and hungrily kissed my neck.

"Oh..." I breathed out softly

_Oh… how you want him…_

"Let me know when you want me to stop" His quote for whenever we were alone. My fingers curled in his hand and my body lit on fire. I did everything in my power to keep from arching my body into his. I bit back a moan and made it a soft, breathy whimper. My mind was focused on how good his hand felt running up and down my hitched leg. Then it increased, moving underneath my skirt a little. He trailed his fingers along my bare thigh, caressing my skin. Chad should know that kissing me won't break me. Once his fingers curled on the side of my panties, I chewed on my bottom lip.

Ever since Chad made me feel the way I did with his fingers I always wanted more of it. I'd think of it in school and get wet just off my thoughts. I'm corrupted. Even though it was only one time, it was just the fact that it felt so entirely good that I wanted another right after. Something is honestly wrong with me. Instead of pulling them down, he ran his finger over my most private area. I whimpered and moved my hips to get more friction.

_You Are. Totally. Gone._

He pushed my panties aside and teased my opening with his index finger. Slowly, he slipped it inside me, making me exhale just from the feeling. He pumped his finger inside of me at a normal pace while kissing me. I moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed over my clit. I could feel him smirking on my lips. Then, he added another finger and curled them both upwards. I moaned loudly since I didn't have to be quiet like when we were in Aspen. My hips rose on his hand and my mouth was completely detached from his. I placed my hand on his forearm and breathed heavily. I got that feeling again. That blissful feeling that made my heart pound. The tightening in my stomach unravel.

"Ch-ad" My chest heaved unevenly and my muscles squeezing his fingers. I came down a few seconds later. I felt him remove his fingers and saw him bring them up to his lips. He stuck them in his mouth and sucked them clean. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head. Why does he do that? Whatever. I kissed him passionately and then realized that that sweet, tangy taste was _me_. I tasted myself on him and I tasted… good. It was different because I never tasted myself. I used both hands to cup the back of his head as our lips grazed over each other, both our eyes closed.

"I have to get you to school" He murmured

"Unfortunately" I muttered. He sighed heavily and turned the side of his head to kiss my wrist. It's the greatest thing in the world kissing Chad… or just being with me.

Or at least I think so.

"Bye..." I said to him when I got out the car in front of the school

"Later, Sonshine" He waved and drove off. I started up the steps to the school with eyes on me like every morning. People just don't get over it, do they? Well, there's the fact that there's a petition against me. That could be why they stare. Nothing could drop my mood right now. Not any bitch in this school.

"I see evidence..." Penelope said in a giggly sing song voice. Why is she so hyper? A frap from Starbucks would explain it. She's a couple of months older than I am and she acts like she's ten. It's funny "Who were you kissing?"

"My hand"

"Liar" She spat with her hands on her hips. "You were with him" She grinned happily "Swollen lips, slightly dilated eyes…" She sipped her frap and inspected me more "…skin almost a little gold color. Oh my god…" She choked "Did you have _sex_?" She whispered. I snorted a laugh and shook my head.

"No, I'm still innocent Sonny"

"Oh… boo that sucks" She giggled "How was _Aspen_? Did you sip hot chocolate by the fireplace and bask in each other's ambience"

"I'm convinced you're on something"

"No, I'm not. I'm just a happy person" She smiled brightly "Even with all the shit going on in school. Smiling is the worst revenge"

"True" I nodded "Shall we?" I held my arm out for her to walk with me. She wrapped her arm with mine and chuckled

"We shall"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I want you to describe a presence in your house, childhood home or current place of residence. A person, a pet, a piece of furniture, an illness, a secret. Us all of your five senses with extensive detail. It has to be a minimum of three pages. Its due two weeks from this day. No late papers... Have a nice day" My English professor addressed the class and started gathering her papers. I tucked my binder under my arm and stood up from my seat. Kissing Sonny is the best thing in the entire world. Though, we can't go further, I'm willing to wait. She's beautiful and sweet and extremely kind. Sonny is very... sunny. Plus she's innocent so that's the icing on the cake. But a girl's virginity isn't something to mess with. I pulled out my phone and started a new text.

"Chad!" Portlyn called out to me while I walked through the open corridors. I exhaled and turned around to greet her. I'll just bring Sonny a slice of pizza since I'll most likely be buying one because of the guys that are going to show up at my house.

"Hey, Portlyn..." I smiled.

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks. Whats up?" She stated "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no" I assured her and tucked my phone into my back pocket.

"Then come with me..."

"What?" I chuckled when she grabbed my hand and dragged me where ever she wanted to take me. The girl is strong, I'll tell you that. When I realized it was in the direction of her dorm, I started thinking of excuses "My mother... wants me to move some boxes I have to get home..." I tried.

"You're a horrible liar" She laughed and quickly opened the door to her room. Her hands balled up in my shirt and she pushed me on the bed.

"Oh... Portlyn. No, no" I suggested. She straddled my waist and rolled her hips onto mine. Holy shit, she's really good at that and I'm a guy so naturally… I want it. "Oh god… P-Portlyn"

Fight it!

"Mm... you should've called"

"You shou- shit..." I moaned when her hands reached down between us and found their way past my pants. Her warm hands stroked my length "We um... we"

"Should have sex? I agree" She jumped to conclusions and tugged on my shirt.

"Oh, ho, ho. Portlyn... you really should stop" I breathed out, letting my head drop onto her pillow. She had my manhood in her hand and she was slowly pumping

"You sound like you like it" She grinned

"I do..." What? "I d-don't" I corrected myself "Portlyn..."

"That's weak, Chad..." I know...

"Oh Portlyn... listen" I managed to get out while she slid down between my legs and started at the button on my cargo shorts.

"Shh... you're talking too much" I heard her mumble. The button was undone and she traced the start of my boxers with her tongue. Lord help me...

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Batman... all the way" I argued with Daniel while I took out my keys to my house. I put them in the lock and turned it. He walked in first and closed the door behind me "Superman is overrated"

"That's a load of bull" He said "Superman is the greatest hero..."

"No. Batman"

"He doesn't even have powers" He scoffed and ruffled my hair. I led him up to my room and kicked open the door. I collapsed on my bed when he squashed my red bean bag chair with his butt.

"Batman would kick superman's butt. Batman has no weakness" I retorted

"Superman fails around kryptonite"

"So what?" He exclaimed and threw his book bag in front of him "Superman is winning! And batman is an epic fail"

"Whatever!" I yelled back in the middle of a laugh

"You don't curse?" He asked and tilted his head "You're such a goody good"

"No, I'm not" I defended myself. I hate when people say that. It makes me angry "I can be bad"

"Yeah right" He scoffed again "Sonny… you're the poster child for perfect children"

"I'm not!" I laughed "I lie all the time"

"I doubt it but since my brother is next door, I'll be going over there" He stood up and headed out onto my balcony. While he was out there, I quickly changed my skirt into a pair of shorts and changed my shirt into a t shirt. There's a tiny hickey on my neck. Its right by my ear and it's the size of a quarter. "You have homework?"

"Yeah only math homework though and… note reading but I'm not doing that"

"Why not?" He asked, making his way back into my room.

"I know how to read notes. Daniel, why are you in P.A?"

"I sing and play the guitar"

"_You _sing?"

"Mhm"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do" He grinned.

"Sing something"

"No, I don't sing unless I have to" I folded my arms and jutted a hip out. "You have a trampoline"

"Yeah, so?" I quirked a brow. He shrugged "Anyway... did Annie say yes to be your date for the prom thing?" He smiled and nodded "She did?" I exclaimed

"Daniel, that's great" I slapped his chest excitedly "I'm _so _happy for you"

"Thanks" He laughed quietly "Are you going to go to the dance?"

"Nah, most likely not"

"Why not?" He picked up the camera on my dresser and turned it on. He flipped through the pictures, awaiting an answer.

"I don't know"

"Is it because of what's going on in school… with Tawni?"

"Nah…" A little "…I just don't want to go" I pushed my hands in my back pocket and stepped toward my balcony. I pushed myself up on the ledge and pulled my hair up into a ponytail with the hair band on my wrist.

"Sonny"

"Hm?"

"Why are you still a virgin?" I rolled my eyes and groaned "Why the noise?"

"Because everyone is so fascinated by this. It's not a big deal" I wonder what Chad's doing.

"Why are you one?"

"I'm scared" I simply stated "It's by choice because I'm scared it will hurt" I explained so he'll shut up about it.

"Oh…" He exhaled "…that's kind of a valid answer" He pulled his sweater vest over his head and folded it neatly. "I fucking hate the school uniform"

"I like it. It's easier to get dressed in the morning rather than picking out stuff"

"You're afraid it'll hurt? That's nothing to be afraid of"

"Yeah, you're a guy. You don't experience the pain" He leaned in the doorway of my balcony and folded his arms. He shrugged and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with Tawni. She's never been like the way she is now. Not until she started hanging out with David again"

"You used to be friends with Tawni?"

"Yeah… we used to date" _What?_

"Tawni used to date you? Maybe that's the reason she hates me. She thinks that I'm stealing her ex"

"Or… she still likes me but either way she's being shitty to you and we're just friends" He smirked.

"How close were you and Tawni?"

"If I tell you… you can't tell anyone"

"Okay…"

"Tawni just lost her virginity to me like… last year. All those things that people say about her and how she's great at everything isn't true" Like the stuff that I hear how she has a bedroom body and she's an amazing kisser. "Granted, she's a great kisser and she has a nice body but Tawni isn't a vixen or kitten or whatever people say about her"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she only did it once and that was with me. She never had sex after that. It's all talk just to make herself feel fucking better" Wow! Blackmail?

_No, Sonny…_

I heard the back door open and male voices come through it. I looked to my right and saw James holding a box of pizza while Grady held a big thing of soda. I guess there classes are done. Then a girl walked through the door. She had dark brown long straight hair and that's all I can see from here. She had a slim figure too. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. I suddenly didn't feel good.

"Want pizza?" I heard Daniel say.

"N-No… I'm gonna do some homework. You can go get some if you like"

"Come on, Sonny… pizza's good for you" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps of my house despite my protests.

He pulled me into the backyard with his school stuff in his other hand. I stopped when he let go of my hand and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. She's gorgeous. She was the type you wife up and make babies with. So elegant. She had a narrow waist and slim hips that made me feel fat as hell. I swallowed roughly and felt a salty taste flare up in my mouth.

"Sonny, that's Portlyn…" _That's _Portlyn? My stomach dropped in my butt. Chad's arm dropped from around her before he looked at me shortly. I just wanted to be by myself. I have a problem with picking guys.

"Hi…" I said meekly. "I heard about you"

"Really?" She chuckled "Well, that's not fair because I heard nothing about you" She then smiled.

"Oh, well…" I shrugged, sizing Chad up and shaking my head. He had sex with her. You can see it in his face. It reads guilt. He didn't wait. He fucking lied to my face.

_Not. Even. A. Couple_

"I'm going home" I said lowly and started to leave the backyard. I closed the front door of my house and ran up to my room. I closed the balcony doors and leaned my forehead against it. I'm tired of being a fucking little kid. I turned my radio on and blasted my music.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I messed up, I messed up _bad_. Honestly, I tried my hardest to get Portlyn to stop. I did but then… she started giving me a blowjob and all my correct choices went out the window. Fuck… we could all hear the music coming from Sonny's bedroom and her balcony doors were closed. I don't know if that's a universal sign for pissed but I think it is.

_You're not dating._

I told her I'd wait but… I lied and it's hypocritical for me to say that I hate liars when I'm one myself. I also question the whole persona of myself. I know what it's like to be lied to and I know what it's like to be cheated on and well… I basically did both of those. I clenched my jaw and grabbed a slice of plain pizza, putting it on a plate and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bryce asked.

"To give Sonny her pizza" I replied.

I knocked on Sonny's front door but there was no answer. Her music was too loud to hear anything. I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it. She left it unlocked. On purpose or by accident. Probably an accident. I jogged up the steps to her room and knocked on her door. No answer. I did again and pushed it open myself. Her head whipped around but she scoffed when she saw me.

"Want pizza?"

"No" She turned back around. "I don't want anything from you. Not now or ever" Ouch.

"So… how was school?" I turned down the music a little and placed the plate on her nightstand. She stood up from the desk chair and came towards me.

"Did you sleep with her?" She asked in a high voice. Just silence "Chad?" I couldn't even answer her. She stepped back and shook her head. "You're such a _jerk_" Her voice rasped. "You slept with her"

"I tried to resist it"

"Do you even think about what you do? Do you remember what you said in Aspen?" Sonny's bottom lip gave a slight quiver. I never meant to make her cry. "Leave, Chad…" She pointed to her door and quickly wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"Sonny…"

"I don't want your apologies. It's better left unsaid. I'm tired of hearing "sorry" come out of your mouth" She held back her frustration and kept her calm. "Just get out…"

"I-"

"No, Chad. Leave" She said a little louder "I don't want you here" I clenched my jaw tightly and saw her turn the volume back up. She sat down at her desk and wrote on a piece of loose-leaf. I stared at her back for a while, hating myself. I never do anything right by females. I backed out of her room and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock the front door on the way out.

_Congratulations, fuck up._

Maybe Hanna is the reason why I can't get relationships right. She messed it up for me. I went into my backyard and sat in my previous seat, looking at the closed balcony doors, _wishing _and thinking of ways to make it up to her. Hopefully, she'll even consider forgiving me.

"Are you okay?" Portlyn asked with a beer in her hand. I nodded and popped the cap off one. I had to lie.

"I'm fine"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it! Just when things go good, Chad messes it up! 20 reviews=update. Please review so I know how you feel and what you thought. I love reading your reviews. They make me fuzzy inside. So yeah… Review please and thank you. Chapter 16 coming soon…**

**Twitter in my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I loved your reviews! Thank you so much! Oh my god! Thanks. Um… so yeah. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I have school this morning. I hate school. I didn't want to get out of bed. I knew Chad would be waiting down the block so he can try to make it up to me. I knew myself. I was going to look into his blue eyes like I always do and give in. It's standard protocol now. That's not happening today. Today, I'm gonna be strong and not give a damn about what he says. I'm gonna remember that I'm a female and I'm stronger than a man. Mental wise. I took a long shower to wash last night's tears and feelings away. I then straightened my hair. As I looked into the mirror, I realized that I wanted a change. I could dye my hair. Black... or maybe a ginger color. Hm... I don't know. Maybe black.

After that, I put on underwear and my uniform top. I tucked the top into the skirt and pulled my vest over my head. No Mary Janes today. I'm wearing my shoes I got for Christmas. The black suede Louboutin pumps. I slid my feet into that and grew a couple of inches. I looked in the mirror on the back of my closet and smiled. I applied black eye liner, light rosy lip gloss and my Chanel No. 5 perfume. I felt better about myself. I put my new Ray Bans on and walked out of my room. I went into the kitchen to grab an apple when Derek started choking on his food.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He laughed. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Trying something new. Maybe I'll have a good day today"

"You're going to walk to school in that?" Jake asked. I nodded, yes "Your feet are going to hurt"

"Nah, I've walked in heels for a long time before. I used to it. Mom... can we go to the salon after school?"

"Why?"

"I want to change my hair"

"Change your hair how...?"

"Black. I want my hair black or ginger. I don't know" I shrugged. When I opened the front door, Chad was standing there with his usual people. I took out my iPhone and put my headphones in my ear. I turned the music up and ignored everything.

_Don't give into it, Sonny..._

I walked down the steps and headed down the block. A part of me wanted to hug him and tell him that I accept his apology and the other part was like fuck him. I could tell he was watching me walk away and he should, after sleeping with Portlyn. Screw him and screw her. I made it to the corner of my block and crossed the street. I stepped on the side walk and continued walking. I had to force myself not to look back because Lord knows I wanted to. Tears welled up in my eyes and I refuse to let them fall. I looked to the side and saw a car pull up beside me. Great. He's going to try again.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Grady asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm fine"

"You don't like fine. I mean, you do but in emotion perspective, you look like someone stole your best friend"

"No, I'm fine"

"Do you want a ride?" Bryce said.

"In his car, no. I don't want anything" I folded my arms and walked a little faster.

"Really? You're going to hurt your feet in those shoes"

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone" I stated, getting irritated "I want to walk"

"Someone has an attitude" Fucking pricks "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Mhm"

"Sonn-"

"Holy shit. If I said I want to walk to school then I want to walk to fucking school. Leave me the fuck alone" I snapped, walking away quickly. I don't know why I just raged but it felt kind of good. I turned the corner and continued going to school.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny looks really good today. I mean, she always looks good but those heels made me realize how big of a jerk I am. I lit a Newport and inhaled, turning to blow the smoke out the driver's window. Sonny cursed. I knew she was pissed. I really did want Portlyn to stop but I'm weak when it comes to that. I considered getting Sonny flowers and sending them to her school. That's too big of a production.

I thought about taking them myself, I'm twenty one and that's too much suspicion. Then I thought about... apologizing. She didn't even want to hear that. I think she's done. She's done with me and what I did to her. I wouldn't blame her. I made her feel like shit so many times and still she was nice and kind to me. She forgave me and now it feels awful that she didn't. I don't like when Sonny's mad at me. There's no sunshine when she is. Maybe this is why she thinks she doesn't mean anything to me.

_That's the exact reason, you ass…_

"So... I think Sonny and Chad had something going on between them" Bryce announced. I inhaled from the cig again and exhaled out the window.

"Maybe that's why she's mad at him" Grady chuckled "How long have you and Sonny been messing around?"

"Sonny and I aren't doing anything. She's mad at me because I called her a whiney bitch" I lied smoothly "That's why she didn't want to get in the car?"

"Why'd you say that?" James cleared his throat.

"Because she was being a whiney bitch" I muttered, dropping the cigarette out the window and merging onto the highway. I really wonder how Sonny is doing in school with all the stuff people are saying about her. I probably shouldn't have done what I did with Portlyn because I'm making Sonny feel worse. Like she's not good enough. I didn't want to go to school this morning, I wanted to lie in bed in my own misery and force liquor down my throat.

"Why does she always seem to be mad at you? Like she constantly is upset with you"

"I don't think before I speak. So I'm constantly saying bad things about her when I don't mean it" I lied, stepping on the break a little when the van in front of me slowed down.

"You should work on that" My friends are idiots.

"Probably..."

"So, you were with Portlyn yesterday, huh? Why don't you two become exclusive"

"No" I chuckled.

That's another thing I did wrong. I didn't necessarily bring Portlyn to my house so Sonny can meet her. I didn't even introduce them. I didn't think Danny would drag her into my backyard. I shouldn't have brought Portlyn there for Sonny's sake. That made everything worse. I'm a horrible person.

"Portlyn can't be my girlfriend"

"Why?"

"Because we think of each other as good fucks and not as a good person to be in a relationship with" I explained.

"I think Hanna screwed your head up"

"Probably" I muttered, turned into the next lane and speeding up.

"How are you going to apologize to your neighbor?" James asked

"Sonny's just moody" I continued to lie "She'll be fine and dandy a few days from now" But she won't because I really messed up. I wish I wasn't so stupid. Things would be a whole lot easier.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Everyone is staring at me" I mumbled when I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my usual table.

You can tell that they tried to clean off the writing that used to be on it but it only came off a little. I dropped my bag on the table and put my face into my hands. I hate this school so much. I'm contemplating on being home schooled. That would be the greatest thing ever. I get to learn in my pajamas and face no type of judgment from anyone but God. Seth doesn't talk to me that much since his girlfriend isn't that fond of me but he still tries to make me laugh. Annie, Daniels new interest doesn't mind me but she just sits with her friends because she wants to. Not because she's afraid of the ridicule she'll get if she comes over here. And Daniel, still the same kid I met since day one.

"The lunch lady gave me mozzarella sticks. You should have some" Penelope snickered as she sat down. She offered me a stick but I refused. Every guy that I dated liked skinnier girls. I don't want anything to eat.

"I'm gonna dye my hair black"

"Black?" She repeated "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of my hair being the same. I want something different"

"Dye it red" She bit into a cheesy stick and laughed "It'll make you look hot... like fire"

"That was one of my options also. A ginger color"

"You should totally do it. I'd make out with you if I was a dude just 'cause" I snorted a laugh and shook my head "Seriously…"

"Thank you for that"

"No problem" She smirked, taking another bite of a mozzarella stick. "So how are things with you and Nico?"

"I figured that Nico and I aren't getting back together because of her. I gave up on that and I'm actually enjoying being single" She nodded slowly and swallowed her food "Plus, if Nico and I did start going out then that means Tawni will hate me even more and terrorize me" My stomach growled violently, making Penelope furrow her brows "You sure you don't want to eat?"

"I'll get something. Be right back…" I got up and walked over to the lunch line and stood behind some guy. I fiddled my thumbs and waited. When it was my turn, I looked at the lunch lady and gave a small smile.

"What can I get the vegetarian today?" She knows me now.

"Just salad with Caesar and water" I reached into my wallet and pulled out five dollars.

When she handed me my food, I handed her the money. I thanked her and walked away with the tray. As I walked away from the line, I tripped over someone's foot and fell straight onto the floor into a puddle of milk. _Seriously! _How petty can the people in this school get? My food was spread out on the floor and my whole uniform was dirty. My shoes were fine. I pushed myself up on my hands and heard the laughing from everyone. I fought back the tears because I refuse to cry in front of people. I left my food on the floor and went to my table and grabbed my bag.

"Oh my god…" Penelope pulled my hair off my shoulders and looked at my uniform "…Are you okay?"

"I'm going home" I croaked

"Sonny, don't go home" She pleaded. I shook her off me and walked out of the cafeteria. I can't just walk out so I went to the student office and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed one of my brother's numbers and waited for them to pick up.

"Why are you calling me while you're in school?" Jake asked when he picked up. I let out a small whimper and wiped away my tears.

"Can you pick me up from school?"

"Why? What's wrong?" His tone changed into a softer one.

"Please…"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few"

I sat on the bench and pushed my hair back. I didn't let anymore tears fall and I didn't care if the teachers looked at me strangely. I just want this to end. It probably would be fine if I wasn't even here. None of this would happen and everything would stop. About fifteen minutes later, Jake was signing the sheet saying that he was my legal guardian and my sibling and motioned for me to come on. I wiped my face and got up from the bench. I walked out behind him and got in the car. He stared straight forward while I put my seatbelt on and sighed.

"What happened?"

"I hate this school so much" I said in a raspy voice.

"What's going on in school?"

"Just having a bad day"

"Sonn-"

"Can we just go home?" I wiped underneath my eyes and looked out the window.

We drove home in silence while I knew he was mad because someone was making be cry and he doesn't know who it is and I'm not telling him anything. I just want to go to sleep. We pulled into the driveway of the house and slowed to a stop. I got out of the car and unlocked the door with my key. I left it open for Jake to come in and ran up to my room. I locked my bedroom door and took off all my clothes. I lied in bed in my underwear and put my head on my pillow. My eyes were puffy and my throat was scratchy. Everything on me hurt.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Okay so… if we leave now we can get the girls and go" James said quietly as he sat on Jake's couch. He looked at Derek and shrugged his shoulders.

"You two have a double date thingy?" I asked

"Mhm" Derek nodded

"Where'd you meet them?"

"Movies" I snorted a laugh and shook my head. How do you meet girls at the movies. "We're going down to the pier to watch the fireworks and shit"

"Yeah, it's Derek's fault that he told her he just moved here and now she wants to show him the fireworks. She won't go without her friend and he dragged me into it"

"Why didn't you ask Jake?"

"Because Jake already has his eye on a girl" Derek answered.

"Oh…"

"So did Portlyn spend the rest of the day with you?"

"Yeah, she left early this morning"

"She spent the night" I muttered.

"Oh… lucky you" Jake chuckled and walked into the room with a glass in his hand. He took a seat like Sonny does, sitting pretzel style on the couch. I pulled out my phone and put her number in a new message.

'**You hate me' – CDC**

'**You lied to me. You told me you would wait and you didn't. It's not even like you stuck it out for a month. It's only been a week. So just leave it alone before you make things worse than they are' – SM**

I clenched my jaw and sighed heavily.

'**Let me pick you up from school' – CDC**

'**Fine' – SM**

I smiled inwardly. It's easy to make it up to Sonny. I'll pick her up, apologize my heart out and that's it. I made sure my keys were in my pocket since I had to pick her up in half an hour. I'm not standing her up or anything like that.

* * *

><p>It was now… four twenty and I was sitting in the car in front of the school. Sonny's not in school. She would've came out by now. I took out my phone and dialed her number. It rang all the way to her voicemail. She didn't even answer. She stood me up. <em>Wow<em>. I nodded out of annoyance and hung up, putting my car in drive and heading back home. Is this some type of way for her to get me back because I'm not even pissed off or anything.

_Liar!_

Okay, I am pissed! I'm beyond pissed. I slowed down in my driveway and went into my house. My mother looked at me curiously as I walked into the backyard. I pulled out a smoke and lit it. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I'm going to kill myself chain smoking cigarettes. How coincidental is it that Sonny is jumping up and down on her trampoline? I watched her go up and back down, then again, then again, then again. I clenched my jaw and walked around my backyard into hers. I stood in front of her trampoline and folded my arms.

"Sonny…" She just looked at me and as she continued jumping. "Sonshine" I said again. She jumped up and landed on her butt, bouncing slowly until she stopped. Sonny scooted to the edge where I was standing and quirked a brow.

"Yes?"

"I realize that you didn't show up at school just to get be back but I am incredibly s-"

"Don't-"

"Sorry…"

"I don't want your apology, Chad" She breathed out "I really don't want to hear it. I don't want to be near you"

"Sonny, listen to me… I tried to get her to stop"

"But she didn't. She spread her legs for you and you couldn't even think straight because of the lack of blood in your brain" She spat out. I sighed angrily and shook my head. "I bet you enjoyed it. I bet you felt incredible after that you had sex. What's even worse is that… you didn't think I would know and then she's in your backyard and your arms are all around her. Did you think that I wouldn't see?"

"Sonny, are you jealous?" Her eyes grew and her eyes narrowed into slits

"Get the hell out of my backyard, Chad" Okay, so she's not jealous but she's not giving me chance.

"Sonny, she's a friend"

"_Right_" She drawled out with a laugh "She's a friend"

"Yes" I turned my head and looked into her house and saw no one "Sonny, I swear that I tried to stop her"

"No, that wasn't the worse part. The worst part was me. You were in my head all day because of the morning and you were busy"

"I thought of you, Sonny"

"No, you didn't, Chad. You're such a liar. You're always lying. I asked you not to mess with me physically if you were just going to be a jerk and you still did it anyway" She scoffed out "What is with you? You don't want kissing guys or anything like that but you… _you _get to do what you want? That certainly isn't fair"

"_Let _me make it up to you then?" I tried. She sized me up before shaking her head.

"No"

"No?"

"No, I don't want anything made up to me. You can do what you want. We're not even a thing. So… goodbye, Chad"

"Sonny, please…" I begged. "…please… just give me a chance. I swear that it won't happen again"

"No, goodbye" She said softly "I'll see you around, _neighbor_" She looked at my house and back at me.

"You're not giving me a chance to speak"

"You don't deserve one" She croaked out "But I'll tell you what. We can be friends"

"I don't want to be friends" I shook my head. I can't be in the friends zone with Sonny. "I don't want to just be your friend"

"You don't know what you want, Chad"

"I do…" I cupped her face and looked at her "I know what I want. Just _give _me a chance. I want you, Sonny. I want you and you know that I want you. I made a mistake. Please… Sonny" She took my hands off her face and shook her head.

"I don't trust you"

"I'll make it up to you. I'll do _anything _to earn it back"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything"

"End it with her" She took my phone out of my pocket. I dropped my hands and ran my tongue on the inside of my lip "Right now" She held the phone up to my ear. I sighed and took the phone. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Hello?" She said through the phone.

"Hey, um… we need to talk"

"About what?"

"We can't sleep together anymore. I um… I have someone I'm interested in right now" I looked at Sonny who was looking at me while I was talking

"Really?" She exclaimed "That's great actually because I have a date tonight. I want to meet her"

"I have to see if she likes me first. I kinda messed up bad" Portlyn chuckled and I heard a door close over the phone.

"I'm sure you'll make her happy again but I have to go take a shower. Bye" I hung up and watched Sonny's face for any sign of forgiveness.

"It's done" I said "I'm not sleeping with her or anyone else because I'm waiting"

"That's great" She gave a small smile and hopped off the trampoline "But I still don't forgive or trust you" She walked around me and went over to her backyard door. "Take this time to truly think about yourself and… me. Really think about what you want" She opened the door and slid it closed when she walked through it. I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and shoved my hands in my pockets.

My life is _bullshit_.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I can't believe you're dying your hair a ginger color. I birthed you with brown hair"

"It's time for a change, mom" I chuckled as the guy was towel drying my hair to start. I couldn't look in the mirror because he had me facing the other way but I trusted him. He removed the towel and my mom gasped.

"You look so pretty" She gushed and clapped "Oh my god, it's so rocker-ish"

"Mom, stop" I whined and covered my face. She smiled brightly and covered her mouth.

"You look so good" She then exclaimed.

"My hairs not even dry yet" Paul, my hairdresser, turned on the blow dryer with a roller brush attachment and began to blow it out.

'**Hey, are you okay?' – Pen**

'**Yeah, I'm fine now. I'm at the hairdresser?' – SM**

'**Oh my god! I can't wait to see! Send me a picture' – Pen**

'**You'll see it tomorrow' – SM**

'**Please... I want to see now!' – Pen**

'**No. Tomorrow. We can walk to school together' – SM**

'**Agh! Why are you making me wait' – Pen**

'**You'll see it tomorrow' – SM**

"It's rude to text with your mother around"

"Sorry" I grumbled and finished up the last text message. "So... how's work?"

"Sonny, you hate hearing about my job"

"I'm trying to make conversation" I laughed softly. I wanted to see my hair so bad. I heard the dryer turn off and I knew he had a straightener in his hand by the way he was combing my hair.

"Do you want a little trim?"

"Yes" I answered. He put the flat iron down and took out his scissors. Paul starting trimming my hair; just a few split ends.

"How's school?"

"Great" I said in a lie. I hate school "My friends are great"

"That's good. Did you catch up with Penelope this morning?"

"Mhm" I lies again

"When's the last time you spoke to Chloe?" I scrunched up my nose and shrugged. "Are you two fighting?"

"No, we just haven't spoken to each other" I replied. Paul started flat ironing my hair. "There's not special reason"

"Oh okay..."

"All right, Sonny. I'm finished" He sprayed my hair quickly was sheen and turned the chair around. I looked in the mirror, my eyes growing. "What do you think?"

"I love it. It's fiery and blunt yet soft and feminine. Thank you..." I felt amazing! My hair looks so cool. I mean hot. "I love it so much" Plus even with what he just cut, it was still long.

"I'm glad" He smirked and smoothed down the top of my head. My mother took out her wallet and handed him her debit card. He walked away with it to scan it.

"I love my hair"

"I'm glad. You look so good. Maybe a boy will think so too, yeah?"

"Mom" I deadpanned with a smile. She laughed loudly and patted my shoulder.

"Thanks so much"

"No problem, Sonny" Paul came back with her card, a recent and a pen. She signed the receipt and took her card. I tipped him fifteen dollars and began to walk out behind my mother. She just kept touching my hair the entire way home. I won't lie; I stared at myself through the side view mirror. _Damn_, I looked good. I walked in the house when we finally arrived and waited for the reactions.

"Well...?" I breathed out. Jake smirked while Derek grinned and my father just stated.

"I like it" Derek said.

"Yeah, it makes you look a little older" He stated. "It looks good"

"Thanks" I looked at my father. He shrugged and chuckled

"Hair is hair to me" I laughed softly and say next to him at the counter. I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt him kiss the top of my head. "You look good, sweetheart" I wonder what Chad thinks about red heads.

_Who cares... what he thinks?_

I do. But I can't stand him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think! I know that it was short and I am very sorry for that. I tried my best to make it longer but this was all I could come up with. Review and tell me what you thought. 20 reviews=update. I hope you enjoyed it. Um so yeah… Review please and thank you… Chapter 17 coming soon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews. I loved them and I know my grammar sucks but I'm working on it :). Like the deal… here's the fast update! I hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Dude, Daniel told me that Sonny's catching hell in school" James said as he leaned on my car in the morning around eleven thirty. I didn't see Sonny leave her house this morning. I know Sonny was catching hell in school, it was on Facebook. I still wonder how she is. I wonder what goes through her mind when she thinks of me now. She probably can't stand me or just my presence. I have to make it up to her in some way and I think I have the perfect way even though I said I wasn't going to do it.

"Yeah, I know. She begged me not to tell Jake or Derek or her father" I responded. Bryce and Grady had early classes.

"Why?"

"She just didn't want them to know"

"Well, how do you know?" I walked around to the driver's side and got in. As James lit a cigarette, I was repulsed. I didn't want to smoke. I was coughing this morning and I knew it was from smoking.

"Sonny can't talk about some stuff with her brothers so she tells me" I explained.

Like how she told me about Michael pushing up on her. I turned the car on and prepared to put the car in drive when Sonny's front door opened. A girl ran out the door and closed it behind her. Is that Sonny? Sonny doesn't have red hair. Holy shit, she's hot! That is _Sonny_! She dyed her hair red and _holy shit_. I chewed on my bottom lip and groaned internally. God, I _want_ her.

"Is that Sonny?"

"Yeah"

"She dyed her hair?" We both just watched in pure amazement.

"I guess so"

"I don't understand why Daniel doesn't see her in the way I do" I looked at him and furrowed my brows. I see her differently than all of them.

"James..."

"I'm just saying" He shrugged. "I wouldn't risk going to jail" Sonny made her way towards the car and leaned down in the window.

"Can you give me a ride? I'm beyond late"

"I thoug-" I started but she cut me off.

"It's a yes or no question" She said quickly.

"Get in" I said. She opened up the passenger door and slid in, closing it and crossing her legs.

"Thank you"

"What did you do to your hair?"

"I dyed it"

"Why?"

"I got bored with my other hair color" I looked in the rear view mirror and looked at her. She looked at me and then back out the window. She looks really, _really_ good.

"Why are you so late this morning?" James asked.

"I was up working on a project"

"What kind of project?"

"Piano stuff"

"Oh..." He inhaled from his cigarette and exhaled. Why doesn't she try to stop him when he smokes?

_She cares about you, idiot..._

I know exactly how I'm going to make it up to Sonny. I pulled up in front of the school and watched her get out the car. She ran up the steps in her converses and opened the door. I pulled away from the curb and started to my own Campus.

"There has to be a reason she dyed her hair"

"She's a girl. They do impulsive shit to their hair" But Sonny looks really good as a Ginger.

It only took us twenty minutes to get there and when I did, we went our separate ways. He had a class in one direction and I go the other. I held onto my binder and tried to get the new red head out of my head. It wasn't working. I can't believe I did that to her. If I didn't, her red hair would've been in my fingers. I stopped walking and pivoted, going back to the car. I started the engine and left the parking lot.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Do your parents know?" Daniel asked softly at the lunch table. I shook my head and smirked. "Jake or Derek?"

"Nope, they'd flip this school in fourteen different directions" I chuckled.

"You should tell them"

"Nah... All hell would break loose" Penelope just kept stroking my hair with fascination, gushing and giggling.

"Ah" She squealed "I love your hair, you're so pretty"

"Thank you" I laughed "I'm surprised you're still obsessed in it"

"It's just so pretty" She sighed. Daniel furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"There's something wrong with you" He deadpanned. My hair change made everyone stare and whisper even more but I realized that I shouldn't care and nothing they say about is true. I bit into my wrap and cleared my throat.

"Daniel, what color are you wearing on prom? My dress is red" Annie came up to him with a bottle of water.

"So, I'll get a red tie" He answered "Unless you want to get it for me"

"No, you can get it since you know more about suits and shit"

"Okay..." He laughed "No problem, baby" She smirked and walked away. I looked at Daniel and smiled.

"Aw..." I teased loudly as playfully slapped his shoulders "...you like her, you like her _so_ much"

"Stop..." He warned and fought a blush. I would've loved to see him blush. I bet Annie makes him blush. I grinned.

"Say it; say you like her, Danny. You like Annie, say it" I pressed

"I like Annie"

"Yes" I exclaimed, making him laugh loudly "You like her" He nodded and shrugged.

We all laughed until a guy in a hat and a shirt with the label of florists came up to our table. We all looked at him questionably and then looked at each other. He held a bouquet of seven red roses. Then I realized that under the hat, it was Chad. My jaw dropped and my hand tightened around my fork. Everyone was watching and my face turned red.

"Sonny Monroe?" Oh god... I stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the cafeteria and taking him into one of the stairwells. When the door closed, I shook my head and folded my arms.

"What are you _doing_ here?" I took off his hat and hit his chest with it.

"Making it up to you" He handed me the flowers and raised his brows. I stared down at the roses, wanting to love them. They smell so good and look so pretty. I blushed softly before snapping back into reality.

"I'm in school" I snapped in a hiss "You cannot just come here and make everything dandy with flowers"

"Why the hell not? I had to beg my friend to let me borrow his uniform"

"Because you _lied_ to me. You don't get that?"

"I do and I'm sorry but don't ignore me, Sonny. I didn't mean for it to happen" He stated "I know you, Sonny. You're not the type to hold a grudge"

"Chad, you do-"

"Sonny, I am sorry"

"No, you're not" I shoved the flowers at his chest and started walking up the steps. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "You can't even justify why you did it"

"Okay, I am a man. I have sex. I did it because I wasn't used to not doing it and that was the last time. I swear"

"That's such bullshit. Only boys can't keep it in their pants" I jerked my arm out of his hand continued up the steps "That's like me saying I'm not used to kissing guys so I had to get one kiss just because I wasn't used to _not_ being kissed"

"That's _not_ the same"

"Right, I didn't willingly have sex with you that's what it was. I'm not the type of girl you're used to" I heard him groan and skip steps to get to me.

"I told you that I didn't want you to feel compelled to give me anything, Sonny. I told you that all in Aspen"

"But did you really mean it?" He furrowed his brows and sighed.

"Yes"

"You hesitated" I pointed out "You didn't mean anything; you _never_ do. You're so inconsiderate"

"I ended it with Portlyn in front of you"

"You probably wasn't going to it I didn't tell you to" I folded my arms and jutted my hip.

"I was" I shook my head "Sonny, what do you want me to say to you?" He quirked a brow

"Don't say anything to me. Just go home"

"Why are you so stubborn, though?" He chuckled and placed his hand on my side. "Come on, baby"

"I'm not your baby"

"Yes, you are" He said smoothly. I hate him because I'm about to give into him. This sucks "Forgive me"

"No, Chad..." He leaned in and kissed the crook of my neck. "Don't kiss me" I then stated firmly but he just kissed up my neck and onto my cheek.

"Forgive me?"

"No..."

"Come on, Sonny..." He tried lowly, his lips grazing over mine. "Forgive me and it will _never_ happen again" I sighed through my nose heavily and shook my head. I don't know why but I just can't stay mad at him. I don't know why but I can't. I softly smirked and hummed.

"One chance" He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and pulled back seconds later.

"Keep the flowers" He took my hand and curled my fingers around them. "I've got to get out of this uniform and I won't ever do it again"

"I um... I gotta go to class" I said softly and weaved from in front of him and ran down the steps. I opened the door and made my way back to the cafeteria. I don't know why I'm giving him another chance. I pushed the cafeteria door open and took a seat at my table. Penelope looked at me and quirked a brow. I turned my head away and chewed on my bottom lip while Daniel _seemed_ to be oblivious.

* * *

><p>"Roses. Red roses. One of your <em>flings<em> must've fallen for you" I looked to the side of me after putting the bouquet of roses in my locker. Tawni was standing there with her arms folded and an amused brow presented itself.

"Why'd you make that petition about me?" I asked softly, pulling out my chemistry textbook and closing my locker.

"I don't like you"

"Yeah but, I didn't do anything to you and... I'm nice to everyone"

"That doesn't mean I have to like you" She jutted her hip out with an attitude. "Did your boyfriend know about your flings?"

"No, he didn't, Tawni. He was too busy having one with some girl" I spat out. "On top of that, you started a rumor that I went down on Daniel. I honestly never done anything sexual"

"Yeah, right" She laughed. "I heard about you"

"What did you hear?"

"You're very experienced"

"In what?" I retorted "In stopping before anything can happen? Tawni, I've never done anything. You _know _that I'm a virgin" I whispered to her "Why can't we just get along like civilized people?"

"You think you're so innocent. Coming into my school and changing everything. You will learn your place" She's so bitchy. "And if you so much as step foot in this school the night of the first prom, I will make sure your night is a living hell"

"Yeah, and you'll learn yours. I may be from Wisconsin but trust me, I'm just as devious as you" I warned, sizing them up. "…and when the farmers come looking for their fat cow, I'll be sure to return you to them" Her jaw dropped and so did her arms. I smirked and walked around her, heading to the lab with my head held in confidence. I could care less about Tawni. I have new hair and a new attitude.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why do you look so excited?" I sat at the diner across from Grady and Bryce while James walked in a little bit after.

"I'm not excited. I'm content"

"With what?"

"Everything"

"You must've gotten laid" James said as he slid into the booth next to me.

"No, I didn't. Why is that the first thing you always assume?"

"Because half the time, it's true" Bryce laughed "You were with Portlyn?"

"Nope. I'm not sleeping with Portlyn anymore"

"What?" Grady laughed "What happened?"

"She wants to date, so that ends the benefits"

"Oh..." They all drawled out at once.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Her wanting to be with another guy?"

"No" I scoffed "I didn't like Portlyn like that"

"Anyway... David's having yet another party"

"I'm not going" I said swiftly

"No, you're going this time because I need you as my wingman, alright?" James coughed out.

"Why?"

"Because he needs you, man. He can't get girls on his own" Bryce said, flipping the page on the menu.

"Shut up…" James spat out rudely. James is perfectly capable of getting girls without me "But we have to take separate cars"

"When is it?"

"Saturday"

"I'll see" I stated, I _still _don't like David "Where's Sam?"

"In New York. Family stuff" Grady inhaled shortly "I saw Derek and Jake this morning. They were going to the gym"

"Happy for them" Bryce laughed "They put in work to be good looking"

"No, they work there. Derek and Jake are personal trainers"

"They found a job?"

"I guess" That's cool but tiring. "I really need a job"

"Hm, work at McDonald's" James teased. I flipped him off and shook my head.

"Didn't you work at Burger King senior year?" I said to him

"Yes and I worked their proudly. Plus, a lot of girls had it their way"

"Disgusting" Grady muttered and chuckled at the same time.

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress came up to us. After ordering drinks and our food, it came to us after thirty minutes. I bit into my burger and sighed.

"That girls here; Haley?" James said and gestured to the door with his head. I looked up and groaned. She looked at me shortly before telling her friend one second.

"Can we talk?" She said.

"No..." I drawled out.

"Chad" She scowled slightly. I rolled my eyes and motioned for James to get up so I can get out. She led me outside of the diner and folded her arms. "What's with you? You _never_ call"

"Maybe because I didn't want to talk"

"And when I call you, you don't answer"

"I don't want to hear you talk" I then said "Look, I told you that I don't keep up with calling. You said it was fine. Why are you so worked up?"

"Because I like you. How about that for one?"

"But I don't like you like that, Haley"

"Chad, you slept with me" She retorted.

"Sleeping with someone and liking someone is two different things. Plus, we only slept together once"

"_Twice_" She exclaimed. Really? I don't remember that second time.

"Haley, I'm sorry but you're not my type and I'm kind of... interested in someone right now"

"Yeah, right"

"I'm telling the truth"

"You're serious"

"Yes" She gave a small frown slash pout and sighed

"Fine" She turned to go back into the diner before I did. I walked inside and sat when James got up. Grady looked at Haley and then at me before shaking his head.

"Got another date?"

"No..."

"What happened?"

"She's mad because I don't call her but I was really just looking for a quick fix." I shrugged half heartedly while Grady smirked "I'm not gonna sleep around anymore"

"You're funny" Bryce joked but I kept a straight face. Grady and James looked at me questionably "Oh, you're serious?"

"Absolutely serious"

"Why though...?"

"I just don't want to anymore" I shrugged.

"Are you going to date then? I guess you finally moved off Hanna?"

"I don't know but Hanna is out of my head completely" And Sonny is in.

* * *

><p>"Don't think your off the hook that easy" Sonny said as she pushed herself up on my kitchen counter. She finished school for today and let me pick her up.<p>

"I know..."

"If you mess up again, that's it, Chad"

"I know..."

"And just so you know... I always have a way of finding out" I walked over to the fridge and took out a beer. I opened the tab and took a sip.

"I'm sure you do have your ways. You're the daughter of a cop" I muttered and took another sip. "I _really_ like your hair. Why'd you dye it?"

"Because I wanted to" She answered with a smile. She twirled the bouquet of roses in her hand and leaned over to the sink. She grabbed a glass and put water in it, dropping the roses in them. "Why?"

"I _really_ like it"

"Lucky me" She said softly, scrunching her nose up at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's two thirty and you're drinking" Sonny chuckled

"I had a hard day"

"What happened?"

"I ended it with two girls today. Just to be with one"

"Well, that one is pretty amazing so you should be careful with her" I chuckled at her subliminal and shook my head.

"Whatever floats your boat, Sonshine" I shrugged, pouring the rest of the beer down the drain. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Hey, what color do you have on?"

"As in?" She furrowed her brows before chuckling "Why do you want to know?"

"Because..."

"It's not green and... it's not red, blue, purple, white or tan"

"Sonny..."

"It's not pink. I had that set on yesterday" Aw man. "It's black"

"You should just like... go to Victoria's Secret and buy a whole bunch of pink for me"

"No, I don't have money for Victoria's Secret right now so..." She shrugged "And I'm not going to wear underwear specifically for you, Chad"

"We'll see" I smirked. I placed my hands on both sides of her and sighed "Are you going to the thing? That P.A. usually has?"

"The prom thing?"

"Mhm"

"No..."

"Well, why not?"

"Um... I just don't want to go" She shrugged but I knew she was lying "Not my thing"

"Hm" I hummed. "So, you're just gonna stay home?"

"Yeah..."

"You should go"

"Nah..." She declined, running her soft fingers along the back of my neck.

I caught her lips with mine and kissed her. I pulled back a bit but she only moved forward to kiss me again. I stood up straight and placed my hands on her hips and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck, massaging my tongue with her small one. I walked us over to the couch and laid down with her on top of me. She hummed lightly and pulled back.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me like I'm breakable when... I'm not"

"Because..." I drawled out with a small laugh.

"That's not a valid reason. You're holding out on me"

"I'm not holding out on you. I'm just..."

"Kissing me isn't going to hurt me"

"But it will hurt me" She laughed shortly and shook her head. "Because I can't do what I want" She leaned down and kissed me again.

Now that's all I can think about. How Sonny thinks I'm holding back on her. I want to kiss Sonny. I want to kiss the hell out of her but if I do that... It'll be the start of something completely different. I slid my hands down her waist and on her hips. She pulled back and groaned.

"Sonny..." I laughed.

"No, you're boring me now"

"How am I boring you? You're on top of me and I'm boring you? You're boring your own self"

"No, I'm not" She got off me and pulled her hair off her shoulders.

She walked away, smoothing down the back of her school skirt and hearing her shoes drop on the floor. I sat up and wiped underneath my lip. She really thinks I'm holding out on her, huh? I stood up when Sonny walked into the dining room to get to the kitchen. I fixed my shirt that's about to get messed up again and made my way behind her. I grabbed her waist, turning her around and slamming her back into the wall.

"Chad, wh-"

I pressed my lips to hers and stopped her from talking. I took her hands in one of mine and placed them above her head on the wall. My other hand wove around her lower back and pulled her lower body closer to mine. I forced my tongue past her lips and swirled mine around hers. I could feel that Sonny was a little taken back but I didn't care. She wanted me to kiss so, Sonshine get's what she wants. I nibbled on her bottom lip shortly before I felt her hips push into mine. Holy _fuck_. She's going to make me hard.

Sonny whimpered as my hand slid down to her backside and squeezed. I'm definitely an "ass" kind of guy and Sonny has an ass. After about five minutes, my member stirred awake and that was a problem. I pulled back and leaned on the table while Sonny just had a dazed look on her face. She used the wall to keep her knees from giving out. _Damn_, I'm good.

"Sonny… you gotta go home"

"Why?" She snapped out of her trance. Because I'm fucking horny.

"Because… you gotta go home" She looked at me and then lowered her eyes and then back up.

"Oh…" She drawled out "Bu-"

"No"

"Yo-"

"Sonny, you gotta go home now"

"I'm not going home" She folded her arms and said breathlessly. She shrugged her shoulders and found her way to the steps. I heard a door slam upstairs. I rolled my eyes and followed up the steps to find my bedroom door closed. I tried opening it but she was holding the knob from the other side. "I don't want to go home"

"Come on, Sonny…" I laughed "You have too"

"No" I heard her say. I pushed the door with my shoulder and saw her back up when the door hit her. She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" I looked at her forehead and frowned "I didn't mean to do that"

"Don't make me go home. I'll be alone and bored" She backed up towards my bed and laid down. She grabbed one of my pillows and brought it underneath her head.

"I will drag you back over there if I have to" I closed my door and locked it just in case.

"Sure you will" She mumbled.

"Sonny…" I got on my bed and laid down next to her "You're really not going to go home"

"Yep" I forcefully exhaled and shook my head. She turned her head to me and raised her hand, and stroked the stubble on my chin "Are you going to shave soon?"

"Mhm. Why?"

"I like you better with hair on your face"

"I'm still shaving" I grumbled

"Why? Then you'll look like a baby" She giggled. I smirked and pulled her on top of me partially. She dropped her head on my shoulder and in the crook of my neck and sighed. I threw one hand behind my head and the other on her lower back.

"You really should go to that prom?"

"Why?"

"Because you'll have fun"

"I don't want to go. I don't want to wear a dress and get all dressed up just for one night"

"You could miss something special" I said lowly.

"Nah, I won't" She said back.

We talked for about twenty minutes, about nothing. It was the type of conversation you talk about but don't remember after. It wasn't that long until I asked Sonny a question and I got no response. I realized she was sleeping by how deep her breaths were. I smirked and shook my head, she's so… soft and warm. It's frightening but overly cute.

Stupid cute!

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Is it normal for me to be this comfortable sleeping on Chad? I mean, he's _so _soft. I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was still there. I moved a little bit and felt him stir. I didn't want to wake him up so I stayed still. But I couldn't because there was a ring on his front door. I patted his chest and heard him moan.

"Chad…"

"What?"

"There's someone at your front door"

"So go answer it"

"What if it's my brothers? Or your friends?" I said, rolling off him. He slowly sat up and opened his room door. I walked behind him to go downstairs anyway since my parents are going to be looking for me anyway. He walked up to the front door and looked through the peephole. He muttered an obscenity and turned around, walking towards me. "What?"

"It's _all _of them"

"My brothers' too?"

"Yeah"

"Shit" I scrambled to get my shoes and find my bag.

"Dude, we hear you!" I think that was Bryce. I hope he only hears Chad speaking and not me because I'm not that loud.

"Hold on!" Chad yelled, running around to find my bag that neither one of us seemed to find.

"Where's my bag" I hissed lowly "Is it in your car?"

"I don't know" He answered, handing me my phone off the kitchen counter.

I found it near the backyard door and threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed my shoes off the floor and opened the backyard door. I threw my bag over the fence along with the rest of the stuff and my shoes. I then pushed myself up with his help and hopped over into my yard. I blew out a breath of air and closed my eyes, I was safe.

_That… was beyond close._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Derek…" I leaned over the pool table and lined up my shot. He leaned on the wall and watched "…if I get this… you owe me fifty bucks"<p>

"I'm not giving you shit" He laughed.

"Yes…" I hit the cue ball right on the eight and it rolled into the corner pocket "…fifty dollars please"

"No"

"What?" I dropped the stick and laughed "No, you can't do that"

"I can… and I will" He dropped the stick and ran up the steps. I ran after him, running through the house. He ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. I pounded on his door and laughed.

"Derek!" I yelled "Give me my money!"

"No!"

"Daddy!" I turned around and headed toward the steps. Before I could get there, his room door opened and his hand clamped over my mouth. He pulled me into his room and closed the door. "Money, please…" I held out my hand.

"You…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet "…are one evil little woman"

"I know it keeps me awake at night" I smiled. He rolled his eyes and took out two twenties and a ten. Why work when my brothers can give me money with their new jobs? "Pleasure doing business with you, Derek"

"It wasn't business. I just got hustled for my money"

"I'll give you a chance to win it back" He glared at me and pointed to his door. "Aw… someone's got a sad face" I teased and reached up. I curved his lips into a smile and grinned "Happy face?" I tried

"You're so annoying" He snorted a laugh and threw me over his shoulder. I protested when he opened his door and walked down the steps. "Jake, get the hose"

"Why?"

"Dad! Help me!" I screamed "I just got my hair dyed, I can't wet it yet"

"Fine. Get your paintball gun and shoot her in the ass" He laughed, I squirmed to get away from him and beat his back. Paintballs hurt like hell.

"Put me down now" I demanded but he only went into the kitchen "Dad, stop this madness"

"What did you do?" He laughed as Derek opened up the freezer. I heard him dig his hand threw the bucket of ice.

"Nothing…" I exclaimed when he put a handful of ice down my pants. I screamed loudly and squirmed rapidly. When he didn't put my down, I bit his back, making him hiss out in pain and put me down. I reached into my pants and took the ice out, tossing it in the sink to melt.

"Holy shit, she bit me" He said, rubbing his back.

"I told you to put me down"

"But you didn't have to bite me!" He yelled.

"Shut up, Derek. You're being annoying" I giggled and patted his head. He swatted my hand away angrily.

"Jake, Derek's being mean to me" I said as I slid over the couch next to my brother and shoved my hand in the bag of pretzels he was eating.

"How much did you get?" He laughed

"Fift-" A soft smack presented itself on my cheek and I immediately smelled the sugar and heard him laughing. I wiped my cheek to see what it was. _Whipped Cream_. Son of a… "I'm gonna kill you" I stood up slowly and eyed his paintball gun by the front door. My mother won't let them take it upstairs. I ran over to his paintball gun and pointed it at him.

"How do you even know there's in it?" I looked at the meter and smirked deviously.

"Five second head start" I whispered. He bolted towards the door and outside. I wasn't going to run behind him. I knew where he was going. Instead, I went up to my room and peeked onto the balcony. I looked into Chad's backyard and saw him walk back there. I looked through the scope and aimed for the center of his back. I pulled the trigger and heard him yell loudly when the red paintball popped and exploded against his back.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Take that!" I yelled when he turned around. I started laughing and put the gun down. James looked at me and furrowed his brows while Grady was laughing his ass off.

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Just a little!" I answered with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!"

"I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically. I looked at Chad shortly and stuck my tongue at him. He smirked and chewed on his bottom lip. In all honesty, Derek's payback is worse than anything I'll ever do. Jake came out onto the balcony next to me and laughed.

"He's going to get you"

"Unfortunately" I leaned on his shoulder and ruffled his hair. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice shot, by the way" He complemented. I smiled and inhaled.

"Thank you, thank you very much"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! 20 reviews= update. Um… I would really like to read your thoughts… I like long reviews because they're informational. So yeah… review please and thank you… Chapter 18 coming soon…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**Hey guys! 500+ reviews! Thank you so, so, much! I'm overly happy and giddy! Thanks so, so much! :) ENJOY!**

_**LONG **_**chapter since its 500+ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV (Three weeks later)<p>

I woke up and stared at my ceiling. Today is going to be the worst. Besides, the bruise fading away from when Derek pelted me with paintballs, waking me out of my sleep last week, today was the day of the first prom. Yay! I don't want to go and I'm not going. Why should I go to something that is in the place that hates me? It makes no sense. I pushed my covers off me and sighed. At least it was a Friday. I forced myself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. I took a shower, washing my hair with color safe shampoo and conditioner. I blew my hair out when I was finished and flat ironed it. I put on a pair of black panties and a matching bra and began getting dressed in my uniform. I expected him to be waiting down the block like he usually does and if he isn't well... I stepped into a pair of black converses and sighed.

"Off to the hell hole I go" I lost my appetite immediately. I padded down the steps and walked into the kitchen "Good morning"

"You look tired"

"I am" I said.

"Well, I guess you'll be home with Derek and Jake this evening because your father is taking me out to shopping, dinner and dancing at seven" I looked at my dad and mom.

"That's nice"

"But Jake and I have double dates to dinner and a movie that starts at nine" Derek inserted

"I'll just put the alarm on when you guys leave. I don't have plans. I'm not feeling too good either" I shrugged. "I'll be home by three thirty" I said, waving to my family on my way out and closing the front door. I walked down the block and saw Chad's car idling at the corner. I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Hey..."

"Hey" I said back with a small smile. He looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired, that's all" I shrugged, leaning my head on the window.

"Oh, well... do you want to go up the trail or to school?"

"Can we go up to the trail just to hang out? I don't want to do anything though" He nodded and pulled away from the curb. We pulled up to our usual secret spot and crawled into the back seat. We sat up and I leaned into his chest, breathing heavily.

"Whats wrong, Sonshine?"

"I'm tired"

"Of what?"

"School"

"What happened in school?"

"It's just... a lot of work" I lied.

"Go to the dance and feel better"

"Nah, I'm staying home tonight" I responded. I'll enjoy the quiet and stuff.

"What about your brothers?"

"Dates"

"Parents?"

"Dates"

"Wow, you're all alone like a big girl" I chuckled lightly, closing my eyes.

"Shut up"

"So then... you want to do something since everyone else is gonna be gone? I'll take you out to eat... or... we could watch a movie at your place"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for anything"

"I think... I just got rejected" He laughed. I pushed a lock of hair out of my face and grinned.

"Unusual feeling, isn't it?" He laughed a little more and pulled my legs up onto his lap. "Who's Hanna?" I felt him tense a little and heard him clear his throat.

"She used to be my best friend but she moved to Florida" He said lowly. I nodded and opened my eyes. "Why?"

"Just asking" I shrugged. "I heard… James talk about her onetime" He just stayed silent for a few minutes.

"That girl Tawni is bothering you?"

"No, why?" I lied

"Just a question, Monroe"

"I'm glad you stopped smoking. You smell better when you don't"

"I didn't stop. I just don't smoke when I know I'm going to be around you" I smirked and shook my head.

"That defeats the purpose, Chad"

"Yeah well... I've been smoking since I was twenty. It's an addiction"

"It's only been a year" I responded.

"I don't get you, Sonny. You're like the happiest person alive but... you'll get sad over little things"

"Who said I was sad? I can be down once and a while"

"Your whole face reads sadness"

"I'm not sad" I sat up straight and smiled "I'm just tired. I don't want to go to school today"

"So skip"

"Skip school?" Is he out of his mind? That'll go on my record and destroy me. And my parents. I can't have anything bad on my report card and stuff. Ever. My father would kill me.

"Yeah, one day won't kill you and if you can call it a mental health day"

"No..." I groaned with a laugh. "I'll get caught"

"By who?"

"I don't know but I feel like I would get caught" I said skeptically. "Plus, I never skipped in my life. My father wi-"

"_Won't_ find out if you just stay out of the main town area. He won't find out because you'll be with me"

"Chad I- you don't have school?"

"My class isn't until five thirty later on today. What time do you usually get home from school?"

"Around three something"

"Okay so... you'll be back by then" He kissed my temple and crawled into the front seat. I moved to the passenger seat and furrowed my brows.

"Cha-"

"You trust me, Sonny?" I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight thirty. I sighed and shook my head.

"In theory"

"You won't get caught. Especially not where we're going" He smirked and started the car. He reversed partially before driving out of the trail.

"Well, where are we going?"

"Santa Ana"

"What's in Santa Ana?"

"Disneyland"

"_Disneyland_?" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Who doesn't love Disneyland? And Sonny should love Disney since... it's fun. How awkward of me to be taking a sixteen year old girl to Disneyland. Oh well... Convincing Sonny to skip school is a really bad influence but it wouldn't matter to me. Okay, let's clear this up. Disneyland is in California and Disney world is in Florida.

She looked down today but Mickey Mouse can cheer her up. I'm twenty one and he still cheers me up. Part of this is me still making it up to her. Sonny stared out the window, bouncing her leg as we drove down Interstate 5. It only took an hour to get there and we've only been driving for ten minutes. She looked nervous. I placed my hand on the bouncing knee and made her stop.

"Relax" I coaxed. She breathed out an unconvincing smile and nodded.

"He's going to kill me if he finds out" She muttered

"But he won't"

"Okay but... don't you think it's a little suspicious that I'm in Disney with a school uniform?" She huffed and looked at me. True.

"We'll get you something when we get out there" I simply shrugged, turning into the HOV lane. her head turned back to the window and her knee started bouncing again. "Sonny, relax..."

"I can't..." She whined "I've never skipped school before. It feels weird"

"You've missed class because of me"

"Yeah but I still went to school. This is not showing up at all" She expressed to me "Help me..."

"Okay, think about this. Everyone cuts school at least in their life. It's basically a rite of passage almost" I looked at her shortly before turning my head to her. She was gnawing on her bottom lip. "Relax, Sonshine..."

"Fine" She breathed out heavily. "But are you at least going to feed me? I'm starving"

"Yeah, I wouldn't let you die in this California heat. Your father would kill me" She snorted a small laugh and nodded her head. "If it makes you feel any better... I cut school like ten times junior year and I go to Stanford. A really good college"

"Hm..." She hummed. "But you didn't have a cop for a dad"

"That's true" I shrugged. "I'm sure your brother has done something at your age that you could use for leverage, huh?"

"Maybe, I don't know" She shrugged. I took my hand off her leg and switched hands on the wheel.

"I could get you some weed to relax"

"What?" She spat out. I laughed loudly and put a hand up defensively.

"I'm seriously kidding, damn. You're really jumpy"

"Ugh... you should just turn around" She pushed all ten fingers into her hair and moaned.

"No, we're halfway there and we're committed to it now. You'll be fine, I swear" I reassured her.

"I'm going to die" She sang out

"Oh my god, Sonny. Shut up. You'll be fine and not another word about it" I finally breathed out. She folded her arms and slumped in the seat, looking out the window in front of her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Food,"

"What kind of food?"

"Food that you eat" She scoffed.

"Food that I eat is meat and since you don't eat that... we have to find someplace we both like" I said.

"Any place has a salad. That's fine with me since if we go to a vegetarian restaurant you'll be grossed out"

"You're probably right so just keep an eye out" She nodded and sighed.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot in Santa Ana of a Forever 21. She got out of the car after me and looked around in the store. I don't know what's so great about this store and why it appeals to girls so much but Sonny wears their clothes.

"No one we know is around, Sonny" I said and led her into the store. She immediately walked over to a rack of shorts and pushed through it until she found her size.

"I wasn't looking for that" She mentioned "I was... taking in my surroundings"

"Right" I leaned on a wall next to a shelf of black t shirts with a large white 'X' on it that said 'Forever' underneath. She picked up her size and held in up to inspect it.

"You're annoying" She smiled at me.

"And you're a very fast shopper"

"Yeah, I only need a shirt and a pair of shorts" Sonny placed her hands on her hips and quirked a brow.

"What?"

"I don't want to year black. You're wearing black"

"So what?" I laughed "A shirts a shirt"

"I have to find another one"

"No, we don't have time. Especially if I'm paying for it" She took a step back and smirked.

"Big spender willing to pay for my clothes. I'm so honored"

"Yeah" I teased and walked next to her as she stood behind a girl on line. "I can be generous when I want"

"You're still trying to make it up to me"

"Yeah, that also..." I muttered. The girl walked away with her bag and Sonny stepped up. She handed the cashier her clothes. The brown eyed girl looked at Sonny before looking at me.

"It's really nice of you to take your sister shopping" Sonny quirked a brow and folded her arms. Uh-oh. "Are you happy to spend the day with your brother?"

"How much?" Was all I said. I could see Sonny's jaw clench.

"Twenty nine fifty six" She said. I took my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out thirty dollars. I handed it to her and told her to keep the change. "Anyway, it's great seeing older brothers spend time with their sisters.

"I'm not his baby sister"

"Oh..." The girl laughed softly. Sonny's eyes narrowed when she scribbled a number down on the back of a receipt. "Call me when you're not babysitting"

"Did you _not_ hear me?" Sonny's getting jealous and we aren't in Los Angeles so I don't know what people out here are capable of "I just told you that I'm not his fucking sister, bi-"

"Okay, thank you" I took the receipt and the bag and pulled her out of the store swiftly. "Calm down..."

"I'm calm"

"Lies"

"It's the truth" She snatched the bag out of my hand and got in the backseat of the car. I leaned on my door and waited for her to get changed. A few bumps later she got out and fixed her hair. Holy legs.

"No need to get jealous"

"Yes but the difference was" She closed the door. "I didn't punch her"

"Haha" I deadpanned, pulling her to me by her cuffed shorts and kissing her lips. "Get in the car"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I wasn't jealous. I just... didn't like her hitting on him... in front of me. That's all... plus, I'm already jittery because I cut school. I've never done it before so I feel like someone I know is around me and is going to tell my parents. But it was a forty five minute drive so I guess I'm safe. The greater plus side is that… Chad and I can kiss without the high risk.

"Did you not think that the lines were going to be overly long for everything?" I said to Chad as he took my hand a wove through a crowed near Cinderella's castle.

"Yes, I know they're long, Sonshine. I'm not stupid" He pointed out and kept a hold on my hand. They were so warm... and comforting.

"Would've fooled me" I teased. He turned his head and smirked as I stuck my tongue at him. "Where are we going?"

"We just got to get out of this crowd so we can get to the rides" He answered, weaving through people. I hate being so short. I can't so over people's shoulders. A few seconds and we were just in clear walking. I thought he was going to drop my hand but he didn't. "What do you want to get on?"

"I don't know" I chuckled and looked around. "Um, you choose"

"The Matterhorn" He pointed to the entrance that resembled the Swiss Alps. I nodded and walked with him to the line. It shouldn't take that long. There wasn't that many people because well... school is in session. But there was still a wait. "You look nervous"

"Rollercoaster's… aren't really my thing"

"Oh…" He laughed softly and nodded "You're scared"

"I'm not scared. I just don't really ride rollercoaster's all the time"

"_Right_" He drawled out, looking down at me "You'll be fine, Sonshine"

"I don't doubt that. I hope you'll be fine since you're _still _holding my hand" I said. He smirked, shaking his head.

"I can't lose you. You'll get lost in the crowd because of how short you are"

"Haha" I looked at him "I'm not _that _short"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I narrowed my eyes "I didn't actually mean to punch Michael"

"Sure, you didn't"

"I'm serious" He let go of my hand and moved forward through the turnstile. I walked through and folded my arms "It was…"

"Uncontrollable jealously" I finished

"Not to mention the disrespect and… I wasn't jealous"

"Yes, you were. You didn't like him touching me. You didn't like when he'd sit next to me and pull me closer to him purposely because you were sitting there" I said. "You were both acting like assholes"

"_I _wasn't" I questioned him silently with a brow and chewed on my bottom lip "Okay, maybe _just_ a little"

"Move up so you can get on the ride" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?"<p>

"Yes, thank you" Sonny laughed and pulled her knees up to her chest. I quirked a brow and smirked.

"Sonny Monroe, you skipped school today and you had… _fun_" She laughed again and nodded.

"Amazingly, I did have fun"

"And you didn't get caught. How about that?" She just kept laughing. As I drove down the Interstate, I noticed that my surroundings were becoming even more familiar. "You should probably change back into your uniform"

"Are we getting close to L.A?"

"Yeah"

"Okay…" She took off her seatbelt and carefully crawled into the back of the car. "Don't look…" Of course I'm gonna look. She pulled the t shirt over her head and I caught a glimpse of her black and white bra but shook it out of my head. "You're not discreet at all"

"If a guy was changing in your backseat, I'm sure you would look"

"I'm sure I would but that's a guy. You're like a peeping tom"

"You're in the backseat of my car, Sonshine" She chuckled shortly and leaned up to my seat.

"I'm not wearing anything pink today so there's no reason to look" She sat back and pulled off her shorts with a little complication. She put on her skirt without the room to get dressed easier. She accidentally kicked my back seat, tucking in her shirt.

"You know, you really should work on getting dressed in cars"

"This isn't my forte." She laughed breathlessly, taking her sweater vest and pulling it over her head "It's yours though"

"What's with all the snide comments today?" I snickered, using one hand to steer and the other to run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm just kidding…" She laughed and sighed heavily. Sonny moved back up to the front seat and put her seatbelt on. "You sound so snappy"

"I'm not snappy"

"You sound like it…" She drummed her fingers on her lap silently "I'm surprised one of your guys didn't call to see where you were today"

"My phone was off the entire day"

"Really?"

"Mhm. If I didn't cut it off, it would've been a lot of conversations about where I disappeared to"

"It's cool that you'll are so close. You always have someone to go to if you have a problem"

"Yeah because they're the best to talk to when I have a problem" I retorted sarcastically.

"You can't talk to them?"

"No, I can" I grinned "It's usually irritating when you're mad but they're good"

"Hm…" She hummed. I turned off the freeway and started on the backstreets to get home. We passed P.A. with all the students rushing home to get ready for tonight and she fluttered her lips "You should probably let me out… so I can walk the rest of the way"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" She reached behind her and grabbed her bag, taking the clothes I had brought and shoving them inside. "It'll be fine"

"Okay"

"Thanks" Sonny smiled as I pulled over on the sidewalk blocks away from the school and idled the car. "It was fun…"

"See you later" She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over, kissing my cheek and giving a shy smile. Sonny got out of the car and put one arm through the strap. I watched for a couple of seconds as she closed the door and walked down the block. I waited a few before putting the car in drive and pulling off.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"How was school?" My mother asked when I walked into the kitchen with my school bag on my shoulder. School? _Psh_, I didn't even go to school. I had the clothes that Chad bought in my bag so they didn't know what happened today. To be honest, my heart pounded. I felt like she knew something. Mothers _always _do.

"Huh?"

"School? How was it?" She chuckled curiously

"Oh, fine. Long like usual but fine" I laughed shortly and shrugged my shoulders. I slid down into one of the stools and sighed. I'm tired. I looked at my mother and smiled "You got your hair done"

"Yeah, I had to start getting ready since your father planned this to be a long end of the weekend"

"I don't know whether to say "Ew" or to just laugh" I smirked. She shook her head at me. "At least he pampers you. There are some married couples who don't do anything at all"

"That's true" She agreed softly "I think you should go to that dance, honey"

"No… I don't even have a dress or a date. I also don't have a ride there"

"Get Chad or one of the other guys to take you" I don't want to go. I reached on the counter and took a banana. I peeled it slowly.

"No thanks…"

"You're going to regret it"

"No, I won't" I bit the banana and chewed happily. Jake walked into the kitchen and bit a piece of my banana before sitting next to me.

"Sonny doesn't want to go because no guy wants to take her"

"And Jake's only going on a date because Derek needed a wingman" I teased back. He flipped me off when mom wasn't looking and pushed my head lightly. "You should let me dress you for your date"

"No" He scoffed

"Why not? Every time I dress you for a date, they end up loving it"

"No…"

"Jake" I whined, taking another bite of my banana.

"Sonny" He whined back

"Jake"

"Sonny" He just kept mocking me "No, no, no, no, no"

"Asshole" I mumbled.

"Did you hear what she just said to me, mom?" He laughed softly. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yep. I wonder who she got it from." She stared at Jake. I laughed quietly and finished off my fruit. "I hope you'll be okay by yourself"

"I'll be fine" I groaned "The neighbors are home"

"Which one?" Jake asked.

"Not Chad. I forgot the people's names next door"

"Oh" He nodded

* * *

><p>"Make sure you lock the doors, Sonny"<p>

"Yes, father" I glared at Derek when he grabbed his car keys off the door side table. Jake was already walking toward the car. I had taken a shower to wash the day off me and blow dried my hair. I felt more awake and refreshed. "I'll be fine"

"Oh, I know. I'm just annoying you" He patted the top of my head and smirked. "We'll be back later"

"Mmkay" I hummed, taking the doorknob and closing the door when he stepped out.

I locked the bottom and top lock and went into the kitchen. I got the house to myself. Time to pig out. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and found the ice cream scooper in the utensil drawer. I looked in the freezer and saw that my mother had bought Neapolitan Ice Cream. I opened up the container and began spooning the cream into the bowl. I hope everyone has a good time at the dance. I would've gone if Tawni wasn't the person that she was. I feel like she would've done something drastic just to embarrass me in front of the entire school. It's fine though. It's easier to just walk away. I licked the spoon when I had four hearty scoops and dropped it into the sink. I grabbed a regular spoon and made my way up the steps.

There was a short knock on the balcony doors as I sat at my desk with a bowl of ice cream and a magazine about an hour later. How is there someone on my balcony? _Climbing vines. _I was a little worried at first but if it's someone I don't know, I'll just run out the house. I furrowed my brows and got up, peeking through the curtains to see the gorgeous blonde I come to like and hate all at once. As if we didn't see enough of each other today. Relieved, I opened the door and placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked and held up his iPod. He wasn't going to a party tonight?

"You didn't go to the dance" He brought another item from behind his back. It was a single red rose that was free of thorns. "You at least deserve one dance" He handed me the rose with a smile.

I sniffed it lightly and watched him but his iPod on the dock. He pressed play and the first few beats of a song by the Plain White T's started playing. I gave a small smile when he held his hands out to me. I took it hesitantly and he pulled me close, wrapping both arms around my waist. I couldn't wrap my arms around his neck without tippy toeing but I did as much as I could. This is the Chad I like. The nice, sweet, kind, gentle, non smoking Chad. We swayed to the rhythm of the music slowly, embracing each other. The song was the 'Rhythm of Love' and it just made me feel all happy inside. Once you get to know him, you realize that he's simple.

I rested my head on Chad's chest and listened to his heart beat for a while. This is better than some dance. I didn't have to get dressed up or anything. I'm in my pajama shorts and a t shirt while he was in a pale blue t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. He had taken off his shoes on the balcony. Very simple. If I would've gone to the dance, I would've had to buy a dress. I picked my head up and he looked down at me softly. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He kissed me leisurely, pulling me closer so there wasn't even a small gap between us. He's the one. The song was faded out to silence and left us standing. I pulled back and looked at him before nodding.

"I want to" He furrowed his brows shortly before getting what I had said to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded again.

I didn't want to back out this time. I want Chad. I want him to be the one I'm with for the first time. He cupped my face and kissed me with a little more passion. I kissed back, dropping the rose on the floor. Chad backed us up slowly towards my bed. When my knees hit the back of it, I fell back and he hovered over me. It's going to hurt, that I knew. I really liked him and he showed me that he really liked me for me.

I'm positive I want to do this. He rested between my legs, not rushing anything.I felt his hands catch the bottom of my shirt and start pulling it over my head. He dropped it to the floor and ravished my neck with kisses. There wasn't a part of my torso that his lips hadn't touched. He then reached under my back and unhooked my bra. I hesitantly let him take it off but I covered myself and bloomed red. I felt overly self conscience.

"Sonny, don't cover yourself. I want to see you" My panties melted off. I lightly removed my arms and watched a small loving smile form on his face. "You're beautiful" I gave a slight smile before he lowered his head down to my breast. He took a nipple in his mouth, massaging the other breast with his hand.

"Oh..." I moaned when he switched to give the other the same care. We paused for a moment and moved underneath the covers of my bed.

He kissed back up to my neck, then back to my lips. I took the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Chad was sculpted and fit. His muscles would flex every time he leaned down. It was a very nice sight. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered profusely as we kissed more passionately. I curled my fingers in his hair. His chest was pressed against mine and his thumbs stroked my temple. I felt his hands slid down to my shorts. He sat back on his heels and pulled both my panties and shorts off.

I blushed again; I was completely naked and aroused underneath Chad. Although, he's touched the lower half of my body before. He moved back over me and trailed a hand down my torso. Chad stopped in between my legs and kissed me again. I felt his finger run up and down my sex before slipping a finger in me. He slowly pumped a finger inside me, watching my face for a sign of regret or any tensed movements.

"Mm" I hummed. He added another finger into my wet core. My back arched a little into his body. In the midst of this, I felt his jean covered erection on my thigh. It felt... _big_. I mean, he is a man but a wash of nerves come over me. I _want_ to do this. Once I was wet enough, Chad pulled his fingers out of me and sucked them clean.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive" I reassured him. I let my hands drop to his pants and unfasten the button.

"Hold on..." He sat up again and reached into his back pocket.

I waited as he took out his wallet and opened it. He took out a gold foil package and held it in his hand. Protection, right? I went back to his pants and pushed them off his hips. He was left in his Calvin's and mm... he had that sexy V that lead to do his… Another wave of nerves washed over me. I'm about to lose my virginity. Patiently, I watched him pull his Calvin's off and then I bloomed a bright red. I've _got_ to stop blushing. _Hell_, is he going to _fit_? I made sure that stayed in my head. I would've been embarrassed if I said it out loud. He tore the condom open and rolled it correctly onto his member. Once he was comfortable, he kissed me lovingly.

He situated his member at my opening and looked at me slowly for assurance and to make sure I was ready. I nodded, telling him to continue mentally. I knew it was going to hurt and I mentally prepared myself for that. I took a small breath and nodded again.

"I'm sorry, it's going to hurt a little" He apologized quietly. He thrusted into me quickly but gently while kissing me.

"Ch-Chad" I took in a trembled gasp on his mouth and involuntarily dug my nails into his bicep as he broke my barrier. The pain was like a ripping, sharp burn that made my eyes water. I didn't want to cry in front of him but a tear still managed to escape my eye. I tried to loosen my hand but I couldn't because it hurt so much. I breathed unevenly, heavily. My innocence is gone. _Ow_. I tried paying attention to the fact that I gave my virginity to someone special to me but I couldn't. It hurt. I can feel his heartbeat on my chest.

"I'm sorry..." He repeated softly, wiping a tear away with his thumb and caressing my cheek. My body was warm trying to soothe itself from the pain and my heart was beating so loud in my ears. He kissed me as a distraction, using his thumb to brush my temple. He didn't move at all so he wouldn't hurt me anymore than he did. I calmed down even though I still felt the pain. Chad looked at me with worried blue eyes waiting for a response besides my tears.

"Ow..." I breathed out lightly, making him chuckle "Move, Chad..." I told him softly. He thrusted into me gently, not rushing at all.

The pain dulled out after a few seconds of movement, and then the pleasure overtook everything. It was sort of like, intense tingles over my entire body. Like how it feels when he uses his fingers but with... him. His forehead was rested on mine and his arm wove around my back. I've never been this close to Chad. Literally. His weight was on me but not all of it, it was comforting actually. The feeling of having him inside me was a bit much to realize but I was ready and I'm giving him everything.

"Oh..." I moaned out lowly. It was complete and utter pleasure besides the warmth.

"Sonny…" I heard him mumble along with an obscenity. His uneven, ragged breath with mine filled the entire moonlit slash lamp lit room. It wasn't too fast; it was an even pace that made everything much simpler to me for some reason. I felt more vulnerable. His hips guided his every move, making me tingle all over.

"Ah…" I moaned when I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach. He continued thrusting into me, starting a kiss that gradually deepened. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me as if it was possible.

My lips grazed his shoulder with his every thrust. He went slowly so he wouldn't hurt me since it was my first time. There was two things going on inside me right now, my heart was racing and the knot completely unraveled. When it did, it was the best I _ever _felt. There are plenty of different words for it that I can think of at _this_ moment. Bliss, Euphoria and beyond that.

"Ch-Chad!" I moaned out loudly, my hips bucking into his involuntarily and my back arching. My muscles clenched around him and he kept thrusting at the same gentle pace. After a few seconds, his movements slowed and he tensed up a bit.

"Fuck… Sonny" He hissed and shuddered a little. My heart started slowing down but my head was fuzzy. He breathed heavily like I did and traced his thumb over my cheekbone. He ghosted his lips over mine before kissing me completely. I felt attached to him in a more emotional way than physically now. I have no regrets. Carefully, he pulled out and got out of bed. I heard him go into the bathroom and clean himself up.

While he was there, I checked to see if I bled. I lifted my covers to see. When I realized I didn't, I blew out a breath relief and dropped my head back on my pillow. Chad and I just had sex or… made love? I don't know which he chooses to call it. He came back into the room and picked up his boxers. He slid them on into place and ran his hands through his hair. He climbed back into the bed and pulled me on top of him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and sighed heavily. I had felt… different. I definitely was feeling sore but I felt different. I smiled a little. Besides the soreness… almost… new or something like that. There was this never ending butterfly in my stomach that wouldn't go away.

I gave Chad my virginity…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I didn't really want to write about Disney that much... I really need your opinions on this chapter! I love long reviews also! 20 semi long reviews=update! I **_**really **_**hope you liked it and I hope I'm not going too fast for some of you. Um… so yeah. Review please and thank you… Chapter 19 coming soon…**

**I haven't forgotten about Cali Bad 2! I told you that this story was my main priority so yeah. I'm going to update it's just that this story is my main right now. I figured that I'll finish this story before I continue on that.**

**I'm doing an collaboration with the amazing writer Firelady101! Our profile is Fire. Me 1 (no spaces)Um... it's a big story and we plan to put it up around Sunday night. So yeah... that's all for now :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Oh my god! So many reviews! It made my brain explode! I'm glad you liked it! Seriously! I am :). So yeah… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Saturday morning. Alone. I woke up alone in my bed. He left me in the middle of the night. It's kind of heartbreaking. He had sex with me and dropped me like he does the other girls. He was messing with me again. But then I realized that he couldn't be here when my family was here. That would be a terrible fight. I smiled largely into my pillow, giggling softly and inhaling deeply. The strange part is... I was dressed. How'd that happen? Maybe it was a dream. At least I thought it was until in between my legs ached just a hint. My hair was unruly. It wasn't until I truly, truly realized everything around me. My bed sheets were changed. I must've bled a little later and he changed them. Oh god, that's embarrassing. I had on pink panties- of course- and the purity ring on my finger, was around the stem of the flower from last night.

Sitting up, I looked at the items I slept in. An oversized top that said Wisconsin State. I stood up and walked in front of my closet mirror. I stared at myself. My legs are the same, my face and arms are the same. I lifted the shirt and tilted my head; my boobs are the same also. I'm the same person but on the inside, I'm different. I found a pair of shorts and slid those on. I began to walk out of my room, grabbing my phone off the dresser. I padded down the steps and sat at the dining room table silently. I wonder if they have any clue. Probably not.

"Morning" Jake said, handing me a plate of pancakes. I took it from him and looked around.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Work"

"On a Saturday?" I grabbed the syrup from the middle of the table and drenched my flapjack. Jake nodded and tossed a fork to Derek. "Oh..."

"Why do you look so... sparkly?" Derek chuckled.

"Sparkly?"

"A glow kind of"

"Oh, I sat out on the balcony and tanned for a while when you guys left" I shrugged. "It's not worth the hype. I got hot real fast" That was a good lie.

"Oh..." He drawled out "Was everything alright last night?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I tried shoving as much ice cream as I could take down my throat. I ended up failing and falling asleep around nine"

"You're so boring, Sonny" Derek laughed "You should've went out" Nah, I did something better than go out.

"Why? Everyone I know was at the dance"

"True" Jake nodded

"How were your dates?"

"Fine, they liked the movie and stuff. They're very nice girls"

"Did you even watch the movie?" I chuckled.

"No" Jake muttered. I laughed loudly and shook my head.

"You just made out in the back like teenagers" I kept laughing "You're too old for that"

"Shut up" Jake smirked, taking a large bite out of his pancakes. He's too lazy to cut them. My phone vibrated in my lap twice. I picked it up and saw a text message from Chad.

'**I don't want you to regret anything. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but you know the reason why. You're beautiful Sonny; nothing could change that. Plus, you can't wear that ring anymore' – CDC**

I burned a light shade of red and fought back a smile. I picked my fork up and shoved food into my mouth while both guys just looked at me curiously.

"Who are you talking to that's making you blush?" Derek asked.

"No one" I answered.

"Yeah, right" Jake said with a grin. "Let me see"

"No"

"If it's no one, why won't you let me see?"

"It's private" I deleted the message quickly and dropped my phone. "I don't go through your messages" I snapped.

"Someone's got a secret" Jake sang out and poked my side. I shook my head with a smile. Oh, no I don't. "Well, you want to do something today with us?"

"You and Jake?"

"Um... it depends. I have to do... laundry"

"Mom did the laundry like... three days ago" Jake furrowed his brows.

"I got some ice cream and juice on my sheets. I have to wash them"

"Did you pig out last?" Jake laughed loudly. I nodded, rubbing my calf on my leg. I took a bite of my food and sighed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I would say go to the beach but it's supposed to rain" Derek responded "Is there anything you want to do?"

"I don't know. Not really" I just want to see Chad. "I could stay home and veg out"

"You stayed home last night"

"And?" I narrowed my eyes "There's nothing wrong with doing that again"

"Lazy ass" Jake scoffed.

"Fat ass" I retorted quickly. "You two don't have to work?"

"Not Saturdays, Sundays or Mondays and only when clients schedule" Derek stated, sipping his orange juice.

"You guys sound all professional" I cooed "All... business like" They both chuckled.

"That kid in Aspen, did you like him?" Jake questioned. Not really, I liked Chad more.

"I kinda did" I said lowly "Why?"

"I mean, he must've liked you if he was moving into kiss you" Derek teased

"Yes and then you ruined it by being douchebags" I snickered. I didn't want to kiss him "I should've been there on your date"

"Jake didn't like him"

"Jake doesn't like anyone" I groaned out "I could date the most perfect guy and he won't like him"

"I'm not supposed to like him"

"Who would you want me to date?" I leaned back in the chair. "What kind of guy?"

"You don't want me to choose a guy for you. That'd be the worst"

"Derek doesn't care who I date. As long as they don't hurt me, he's fine" Derek just shrugged.

"My whole theory is that Sonny needs space. If I smother you, you're going to do what you want anyway whereas if I just let it go, you won't rebel and you'll be more open to talk if something does happen" That's extremely smart of him.

"Can you be my brother? I don't want Jake anymore" They both laughed loudly.

"I'm the best brother you can ever have" I stated at him with a straight face. Derek laughed louder and picked up his glass. "Derek is practically your brother; he was like... one of the first few people to hold you when you were born"

"And then six months later, you threw up on me" Derek inserted "You threw up and then you smiled because your stomach felt better"

"I... it was all out of love, Derek" I smiled and pinched his cheek. He smirked and swatted my hand away.

"Holy shit, Sonny's turning seventeen this year" He exclaimed. "It's been sixteen years"

"Shit" Jake hissed "You were three years old two days ago" I laughed softly and nodded.

"Time flies but the older I get, the older you two get" I pointed out.

"Age of consent is seventeen in California" Derek said lowly to Jake. Jake pressed into his pancake slowly. Age of consent? Whats that? He just rubbed his forehead and exhaled. "Its gonna happen"

"Shut up, Derek. It's not"

"Whats gonna happen?" I asked curiously. "We were just having a conversation, guys. Don't shut me out"

"Don't worry about it" Derek patted my head and shrugged. Jake just ate his food in silence and looked at my left hand. I furrowed my brows and flicked my eyes between them. Weird...

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I had sex last night. Well no. I made love last night. I haven't done that in a really long time because all I was used to was fucking but... I really forgot what it had felt like. I felt like a jerk for leaving when she wasn't awake but if her brothers saw me stark naked in her bed, all hell would've broke loose. Sonny has an amazing body. She was soft and warm and... tight. Her moans were amazing in my ear. I don't know why but they ran through my head the entire night. It sucks that I can't just lie in bed with her without a care bu- did I really just say that? I just want to lie in bed with Sonny? I must be losing it. How do I know she doesn't regret it? I hope she doesn't. How do I know that she's truly okay? I want to see her, not text her. When I left around eleven thirty that night, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

I spooned some fruit loops into my mouth and stared at the TV in front of me. I can't get over my addiction of Family Guy and I'm surprised that it's on so early in the day. I didn't really have anything to do today and I'm pretty sure that her brothers are home. I could still sneak up there if I wanted to but I wouldn't risk it at all. I just wanted to stay in the house today and sleep. I didn't have anything to do and I pray that none of the guys show up here today. I know they will because they just can't go a day without coming over to my house.

"Honey, I'm leaving for work" My mother kissed me on the top of my head like I was four years old. "If the guys come over, tell them not to touch my chicken or the pork. That's for dinner tonight"

"Why is there two meats?"

"I invited the Monroe's over for dinner" She answered. Great. She grabbed her keys and headed toward the front door "See you later"

"Bye" I called out. I heard the door open and close before hearing her car start up. I exhaled heavily and took another bite of cereal.

The funny thing is; I thought that I would fall in love with Sonny when we got together in that sense but I didn't. I don't know why. I fell in love with Hanna when I took her virginity but it's not happening with Sonny. My body and mind just sees it as sex but it felt like something completely and utterly different. Is that mean of me? Is it mean of me to say that I didn't fall in love with her? Then there's the reversal question. If I did fall in love with Sonny, how would that turn out? Would it be wrong or just a lie? Would she feel the same way? There's so many questions that aren't answered and this is what I was afraid of. Her feelings might get deeper and mine might also. I guess that's not so funny, huh?

My house phone rang loudly, interrupting my thoughts. I reached over on the counter and took the phone off the base. I pressed the talk button and balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Dude, I gotta talk to you"

"Bryce?"

"Yeah..."

"Whats wrong?" I furrowed my brows

"I'm coming over, alright? But I really need to talk" He sounded angry.

"Alright" I hung up the phone and placed it on the counter. Ten minutes later, Bryce was using the key under the mat to get into my house. He walked into the kitchen since the TV was on. I turned the volume down and watched him ball his hands up into a fist.

"Whats wrong?"

"You can't tell anyone. Not Grady or James... no one, man"

"Bryce, what happened?" I finished off my cereal and pushed the bowl away from me.

"I saw my dad hit my mom"

"What?" I spat out. Like physically hit her. That can't happen "W-When? W-What?"

"And I'm going to jail for assault. I saw him slap her and push her on the ground and I barged into the room and beat him up. He threatened to call the cops a-and..."

"Wait, wait... how bad did you?"

"Broken nose, black eye, one broken rib"

"Jesus, Bryce. Where's your mom? Is she okay?" I asked before anything else.

"I drove her to Grady's moms' condo but I can't go to jail. I'm not finished school and it'll effect every job I try to get"

"You're not gonna go to jail" I told him calmly. "You defended your mother in a helpless moment. Well take care of this..."

"I don't know what happened" He slumped against the counter, tears welling up in his eyes "They were always so happy and it's not like he was drunk. He was sober. My dad hit my mother" He croaked out. I stood up and walked around the counter, pulling him close to me by his shoulder and hugging him around the neck. He inhaled deeply and shuddered. About thirty seconds later, he pulled back and dragged a hand down his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks, man" He said lowly "Tell anyone I cried on your shoulder..."

"Relax" I chuckled "I won't tell anyone"

"Okay..." He breathed out.

"You should probably go downtown and find a lawyer since he's charging you for assault. To down to the 169th precinct. That's where Mr. Monroe works. He can probably help you more than I can"

"I don't know if I wanna go to Mr. Monroe for help"

"Why? He knows you. He can probably help you drop the charges"

"You're right" Or...

"Or you can talk to Jake. He knows about that stuff"

"I don't want Jake to know. I know him but not that well..."

"Mmkay" I patted his shoulder and nodded "Everything will be fine, Bryce. You can chill here for a while or go talk to your dad. Maybe he'll understand why you did it"

"I'm gonna go to the precinct" He nodded. "I'll tell you what he said later"

"Alright"

I listened to him leave and strangely, my mind dropped his problem and went back to my thoughts. I want to make sure Sonny is okay.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Why are you guys leaving? You said that we were gonna chill all day" I asked, watching both guys step into their sneakers. I ran my fingers through my damp hair that the shampoo caused and sighed. It was drizzling outside but it looked like it was going to rain harder.

"We'll be back in half an hour, relax" Jake ruffled my hair.

"Where are you going?"

"Gym. They're giving orientation to three new members and they have to choose their trainers"

"You suck" I grumbled and walked up the steps and into my room

"Traitors!" I yelled down.

"We'll be back!" Jake yelled back up. The front door closed and car doors close. I jumped on my unmade bed and laid on my stomach, taking my phone off the pillow and finding a number. As I was dialing it, my phone started ringing and his name popped up. I smiles lightly and slid the bar to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." He said softly "I um..."

"My brothers just left if you want to stop by..."

"Alright, hold on..." I realized he hung up a minute later and I dropped my phone on the pillow and rolled off my bed.

There wasn't a knock on my balcony door but there was a knock from downstairs. I furrowed my brows and trotted down the steps. There was another knock and it came from the kitchen. I peeked in the kitchen and saw him standing there with his hands in his pockets. I slid open the backyard door and sighed. He looked different to me a little. I don't know how to explain it. I turned around and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Do you want anything to drink?" That's the best I can think of? Wow, way to go me. Sarcasm.

Why is there a little awkwardness between us? I thought everything was supposed to be all happy and dandy. I tensed a bit and felt a little different around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine..." I said softly and looked down and his hands around my waist. I was with this guy last night. He inhaled shortly and placed a kiss there. "You changed my sheets"

"Mhm. You um bl-"

"I got it" I cut him off quickly, waving it off "Thanks..."

"I expected it to happen, Sonshine"

"Rather not talk about it" I grumbled. I know that in Sex Ed we learn that bleeding is normal but it actually happening is a little embarrassing to me. He chuckled lightly and sighed.

"Sore?"

"A little bit..." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck "...it was worth it. Even though, I felt like I was just lying there while you did all the work"

"You were perfect, Sonshine. No regrets?"

"None at all" He leaned down and pecked my lips leisurely "Although it did hurt" He laughed shortly and connected our lips once more. I balled my hands up in his shirt and smiled when he lifted me a little off the ground by my waist. He put me down and pulled back.

"Where'd your brothers go?"

"To the gym. Something about new clients and blah..." I dropped my arms and rolled my eyes. "They'll be back soon"

"Oh..."

"You should call them, tell them I'm here"

"Why?"

"It'll be less suspicious that way on why I'm just here" He chuckled and opened up my refrigerator.

"Right" I agreed and picked up the house phone from the wall. I dialed Jakes number but heard Derek answer. Jake doesn't really answer the phone when he's driving.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" I sighed

"Whats up?"

"Chad's here. He came over for you guys but I just told him to wait on the couch"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I... don't know" I chuckled "But he's here so hurry up"

"Tell him we'll be there soon" Derek laughed "Were pulling up to the gym soon"

"Mmkay, bye"

"Wait, Sonny! Were gonna get pizza on the way back. You want a pineapple slice"

"Yeah and ices from Ralphs"

"Um... we'll see about that one" He said skeptically.

"Mmkay, bye" I hung up and made my way into the living room. Chad had a soda in his hand and the remote in the other. He flipped to a football game and stared at the screen. "You look like you're bored"

"I'm not bored. The game is on" He responded "You look like you're bored"

"Nah, I um..." I flipped over the couch and ended up halfway on his lap. I slid off him and pulled my knees to my chest "...wasn't even doing anything before you got here"

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting strange" He looked at me and chuckled.

"No, I'm not okay" I assured him "It's just weird..."

"Weird, how?"

"I had sex with you last night and now... you're sitting here" I waited for his response but just got a smirk.

"Sonny, I made love to you last night. That wasn't sex"

"It wasn't?"

"No..." he chuckled "...that was more than just sex" So he chooses to call it love making.

"Oh..."

"And how is it weird?"

"Because I'm not a virgin anymore and I feel the exact same as I did before"

"That's good. Some girls change and get all screwed up in the head" He stated. "How did you expect to feel?"

"Different" I mumbled "But its fine. You just came to see how I was?"

"Mhm..."

"Well, I told my brothers you were waiting on them so you have to find an excuse on why you came over..."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"You look sad" Sonny said, stretching her legs out in front of her "Whats wrong?"

"I feel really bad"

"Why?" She furrowed her brows

"Because we can't actually be together. Your dad would kill me"

"My father isn't going to find out. I'll keep the ring on and no one would suspect a thing" It's a little disappointing that this doesn't work out easily. She moved over to me and patted my shoulder "I'm sure it'll be fine"

"You're so optimistic"

"You gotta look at the good things, not the bad" I ran my hand through my hair and grinned "Good thing is... I want it just as much as you do. Now I see why you did it all the time" I snorted a loud laugh. She's so young; it's too cute.

"And why do you think I did it all the time, Sonny?"

"It feels pretty damn good" I kept laughing and put my hands on my face. "I'm serious, I hear stories about girls and their first time and they say that the guy wasn't doing something right- like they're too rough or they didn't have an orgasm..." She mumbled the last word, too shy to say it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear that last word"

"An orgasm" She mumbles again

"What?"

"Don't make me say it. I don't want to say it" She groaned "You heard me the first time"

"You're so bashful" I teased, looking at Manning pass the ball downfield. The Packers are losing to the Giants.

"Shut up..." She laughed "You're doing this on purpose- trying to make my cheeks blush"

"I'm not. It's just you" I smiled, pulling her legs on top of mine and drumming my fingers on her thighs "So... you want it just as much as I do, huh?"

"Mhm" She hummed, pushing her tresses off her shoulder and chewing her bottom lip.

"Really?" She nodded, grasping the collar of my shirt and pulling me to her.

Our lips molded perfectly together, soft and warm. She smelled like vanilla and I knew she had taken a shower but her hair smelled like chamomile. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of me more. She turned herself so she was straddling me. Her hands rested on the back of my neck while mines slid down to her hips. We had about fifteen minutes and I'm not that fifteen minute kind of guy so I just kissed her. I honestly think its better that we did what we did last night because I don't have to walk away with blue balls. My hands traveled to her ass and squeezed tightly and pushed her into me. She moaned lightly and involuntarily pushed her hips into mine. Sonny's not a screamer, she's a soft moaner.

She froze for a moment and turned her head. I heard the sound of keys jingle on the other side of the door. She got off me quickly and went into the kitchen. It's been fifteen minutes already? I grabbed the remote and my soda and sipped it normally. I didn't even think of a lie. Shit.

"Whats up, man?" Jake asked as I walked in with two large boxes of pizza and Derek had a two liter orange soda in his hand.

"Nothing..." I'm still thinking of a lie. I followed them into the kitchen and saw Sonny stirring a pitcher of Kool-Aid. How'd she get the stuff out so fast? "I um... need you to be my personal trainer" She stopped and looked at me, horrible lie.

"Why didn't you just go to the gym and talk to us then?"

"Because I don't want to pay" I told him and sat in one of the stools. "I asked your sister what she thought of free exercise but she tried to convert me into vegetarianism"

"Sounds like Sonny"

"It's very healthy" Sonny chimed in "I lost weight when I didn't even intend to"

"You lost weight running track, Sonny" Jake pointed out "Anyway, I'll do it but it has to be Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays during the afternoon, whenever you're not in school"

"Okay. Is there anything special I have to do?"

"If they ask you if you're my close relative, say yes"

"Alright" He offered me a slice of pizza.

"Want pizza, Derek?" Sonny asked, holding up her pineapple slice.

"No, nasty" He chuckled and pushed it away from him.

"You run, Sonny?" I asked

"Mhm"

"She runs" Jake inserted "She runs fast"

* * *

><p>"Sonny, I'm so sorry I forgot that you were a vegetarian" My mother apologized to Sonny for the third time this evening. Sonny just laughed it off and shrugged her shoulders.<p>

"It's fine, Mrs. Cooper"

"Yeah, Sonny will eat meat for tonight. It's all good" Jake teased. She shot him a look and smiled.

"No, it's not. I have nothing here for you to eat"

"I'll take some ice cream" She smiled at her from across the table "If you have that"

"Yeah, yeah… vanilla or chocolate?"

"Both" Sonny grinned happily. My mother stood up from the table walked into the kitchen.

"Are you really gonna eat a bowl of ice cream?" Derek shook his head at her "You had ice cream last night you said"

"You can never go wrong with ice cream" Sonny answered "Don't hate, Derek"

"I'm not hating" He laughed "You're gonna get cavities"

"No because I brush my teeth all the time" She pushed a lock of red behind her ear. Do you know how hard it is to sit across from each other with the strong feeling to just touch each other?

"You should've just went home and got some of your own food" Jake said

"No, that's rude" Sonny retorted.

"Leave your sister alone, Jake" Mr. Monroe said

"Yeah, Jake" Sonny put in

"Shut up, Sonny" Jake then said "Mr. Cooper, this grilled pork is really good"

"Thanks, the key is the marinade"

"I'll be sure to marinate my food"

"If he chooses to cook" I chuckled at Mrs. Monroe said and nodded.

"Jake doesn't cook" Sonny blurted out "He makes breakfast" My mother came back into the dining room with a bowl of at least six spoonfuls of ice cream and a silver spoon. Sonny happily put some into her mouth and hummed.

"Stop bothering me, Sonny" Jake groaned with a loud laugh. "All you cook is nasty ass quinoa"

"Haha" She deadpanned.

"How's school going, Chad?" Mr. Monroe asked and chewed on his food.

"It's fine, can't wait to graduate"

"That's good… I um… I saw Bryce today" I picked up my glass and took a huge gulp out of my glass and nodded. "I talked to him"

"Yeah um…" I cleared my throat "…I got it" Bryce didn't want his problem publicized so Mr. Monroe got the hint to keep it quiet. Sonny looked down into her lap and pushed her chair back.

"Can I be excused?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

_Tawni H- Sonny didn't show up to school or the Prom. I wonder why?_

_Lisa R- She's afraid of you. lol_

_Lindsey W- She's too scared to show her face. The slut stayed home haha!_

_Brian H- Why don't you like her Tawni?_

_Tawni H- She's a slut!_

_Nikki S- She didn't come because she's pregnant! She won't be able to get in her dress!_

_Marisol J- Or she's just a fat bitch. _

_Alex V- Who would tap that unprotected! You'll probably catch something!_

_Sarah B- LOL! Oh my god Alex. That's disgusting!_

_Pauly N- I heard that she had sex with some guy for alcohol._

_Sarah B- Like a hobo! She's dirty! Her parents must be so proud raising a preggo slut!_

_Lisa R- She probably gave the guy the clap… G-R-O-S-S!_

_Brian H- That's nasty Lisa, lmao. You're disgusting _

I let a tear roll down my eye and felt my chest heave forward. I shook my head and wiped under my eye with the back of my forearm. I stared at the screen on Chad's computer and just felt disgusted with myself. All I wanted was for this to end. All the bullying and the hatred comments about me. I never did anything to anyone. Why does Tawni hate me so much! I logged out of Facebook and wiped my face completely. I closed his laptop and walked into the bathroom, running cold water over my hands and patting my face. I turned off the water and walked out. I retook my seat with a normal face and slightly puffy eyes. I stared at the bowl of ice cream in front of me and pushed it away. I can't get fat.

"Full, honey?" My mom asked. I smiled through it and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for the ice cream, Mrs. Cooper" I looked at Chad's mother. I could feel Chad's eyes on me. He knows I was crying. "If I ate meat, I'm sure the dinner would've been good"

"It was, you're missing out" Derek stated with a grin "Do you want me to wash dishes?"

"No, I'll do them…" I offered. "It's the least I could do since I couldn't eat. If you just put the leftovers in Tupperware, I'll wash"

"How come you don't wash dishes at home?" My father asked with a smirk.

"I do wash dishes. Jake makes me wash them and Derek makes me wash them whenever it's their turn" I ratted and got up, taking empty plates in my hand as I walked around the table. I elbowed Jake in the back of the head when I passed behind him with a smile. He scoffed and shook his head.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I silently and carefully climbed up the vines on the side of Sonny's house around two o clock in the morning. It's extremely dark and one wrong move could cause me to break my neck. I felt the concrete of the ledge and pushed myself up, stepping over the ledge and standing up straight. That was easy. I stepped out of my shoes and knocked on her door lightly. She turned off her lamp light and walked over to the door. She really needs to leave the door unlocked. She opened the door silently and let me in before closing it. She got into bed and laid her head on her pillow without a word to me. I had on a pair of basketball shorts and a t shirt and ankle socks. I laid down under her covers and looked at her.

"Why is your back turned towards me?" I whispered.

"Why are you even here?" She retorted. I used my hand to find underneath her shirt. "Stop it" She warned as trialed my hand up her shirt from behind and traced patterns over her stomach "Stop…" She said again, giggling lightly. "We're gonna get caught"

"Stay quiet and we won't"

I didn't want to ask her why she was crying and quiet but I know it had something to do with school and Facebook and that blonde chick that hates her. Sonny puts on a smile during the bad times and it just sucks that she can't go to her family about it. Listen to me… I sound all sapped up over a sixteen year old.

"Did you plan the other night?"

"No, well… I knew you were going to be alone so it was a good time but it was your decision. I just showed up" She snickered quietly and moved her head a little.

"It was a very sweet gesture. I honestly thought that you were gonna be the guy you are to the other girls. A hit it and quit it" Is that what she thought of me?

"I wouldn't do that to you" I said into her hair "You're too nice for that"

"So you're saying if I get drunk and throw myself at you… it would've been a onetime thing?"

"Kind of" She nodded and then shook her head. My hand ghosted across her stomach and rested over the area her panties started out. Her hand moved over mine and moved it back up to her stomach.

"Still kinda sore" She simply said "Give me some time"

"I wasn't going to do anything"

"Just… give me some time" She repeated "Why do you like me? I'm sixteen and you're twenty one"

"I always like what I can't have" But I had her the other night. And I still want her. "I've always been like that"

"That's a pretty valid reason but you had me so where do I go from here? Where do _we _go from here?" I honestly have no fucking clue. I just know that I have to leave before the sun comes up so at six forty, I'm out.

"I don't know but… you're tired…" I avoided a question I didn't want to answer. I don't know why I'm like this but I can't "…good night"

"Night"

I waited for her to fall asleep before closing my eyes and sighing into her hair. How is this going to work? When she's with someone else, I'm a jealous mess. When she's not with me, I treat her like shit and when she is it's weird. How in the _hell_ is this going to work?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I'd love to read your thoughts, guys! 20 reviews=update! So yeah… I hope you liked. Review please and thank you… Chapter 20 coming soon…**

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

**I did take Cali Bad 2 down! Why? I got whole new ideas and needed to change the first three chapters! It WILL be back up when I finish this story! I promise you! It will! I know it's confusing what I do but my brain is confusing when I write shit! More info about my stories is twitter. My twitter is in my profile. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I legit loved them! Seriously, you guys are amazing! I'm glad you like. So yeah… ENJOY!**

**Long Chapter because I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why don't you have school today?" I asked Sonny who ran her fingers through my hair and smirked.

"Some amazing thing called teacher development" She shrugged "There was no such thing in Wisconsin but they sent an email out to all the parents" I remember those. Mines were always on a Monday when I was at P.A. but I guess they do Tuesdays now. "Why aren't you at school?"

"My first class isn't until this afternoon. You're so lucky your brothers are at work" She plopped on my bed and crossed her legs

"Yeah… _see _this all worked out perfectly"

"I might've corrupted you" I mumbled and threw my hands behind my hand. She laughed softly and pulled her shoes off her feet and dropped them to the floor.

"Did you even get out of bed yet?"

"Yes" He smirked and nodded at the same time "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"Yeah. Did you?" I stared at her legs for a moment; they're so perfect and smooth. She nodded and leaned forward on the bed "Why do you look so hyper?"

"I'm not hyper, I just don't know what to do with myself" She groaned and rested her head on my sheets "Your bed smells like fabric softener"

"That's because I keep it clean" I threw my covers off of me and fixed my basketball shorts around my waist. She sat up when she saw me go to my dresser. I picked up my phone and started going through it. "I thought you were gonna get your nose pierced"

"Oh, I am. I just don't know when. My dad said he'll find a place for it to get done but…" I texted the guys and told them to stop by a little later in the afternoon. If she ate then she wouldn't be hungry "…I'm hungry"

"I thought you ate breakfast"

"I did… but…" I turned around and watched her drop her hands into her lap "Whatcha got to eat, Cooper?"

"Nothing you can eat. We're all meat eaters in this house" She exhaled heavily "Sorry…"

"That blows…" She stated "Well, what are your guys doing today?

"Nothing but school and then that's it" She stood up and headed towards my door "Where are you going?"

"I'm bored"

"You're bored?"

"Yeah… I have the attention span of a goldfish. Especially on days that I don't have school" She pointed out. I chuckled and pulled her to me "I don't know what to do with myself" Well; I know what to do with Sonny. I cupped her face and kissed her lightly "Or we can do that" She nodded and wrapped her hands around my wrists.

She let my tongue into her mouth and loosened her hands on me. I dropped mine and trialed them down her sides. I lifted her easily and wrapped her legs around my waist, holding her by her ass. I walked over to the bed and placed her down on it, kissing down her neck slowly and making my way down between her legs. I unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them off her legs and smelling her arousal. I was surprised because she was wet really fast. Then again, she's young.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked when I pulled her panties off her hips. Sonny was different. She had a soft patch of hair on her mound that I didn't mind at all. I pulled her panties past her knees and dropped them to the floor. I wanted to hear Sonny scream out my name but just seeing her in front of me made my member twitch from excitement.

"Relax, Sonshine" I said, moving up to peck her lips. "First time for everything" She furrowed her brows shortly before burning a bright red and covering her face.

"I don't think I'm ready for that"

"Of course you are"

"I m-mean, that d-doesn't seem r-right" I pressed my lips to hers once more before pulling back

"I'll stop if you say so…" Psh… I won't stop until she's trembling.

I moved down between her legs and felt her tense. I planted a kiss on her inner thigh before moving to the right. My tongue ran from top to bottom of her slit, listening to her pant shortly before relaxing completely. I moved both her legs over my shoulder and continued to lap her sex slowly.

"O-Oh…" She moaned loudly.

I looked up and saw her bottom lip between her teeth. I circled her clit with my tongue, sucking on it and feeling her hips rise off the bed. She breathed out heavily, her hands reaching down to my hair and curling her fingers in my short bed head. I liked her hands in my hair. My manhood hardened in my shorts at the sound of her pleasure. She moaned out loudly again, saying my name in the sexiest way possible. I kept at it until her moans became more constant and much louder. Her back arched off the bed and her fingers tightened in my hair. The heel of her foot dug into my back but it was worth it because Sonny is sweet. I pulled back and wiped underneath my lip.

I moved up to her face, smirking at the dazed look she had written all over her face.

"Y-You…"

"Sounded like you enjoyed yourself" She grabbed my hair and pulled me down into a kiss. I smiled and grabbed her side, grinding myself on her. She whimpered softly and pushed at my basketball shorts until the rested real low on my hips.

"Please…" She said, pulling back and nodding.

I pulled her shirt over head and tossed it over my shoulder. I damn near tore off her blue bra but knew I had to be careful because she's still new to having sex and it could still hurt a little. I paused and reached over to my nightstand. I found a condom and sat back on my heels. Sonny blushed when my member sprang free of my shorts. Going commando really comes in handy. I tore the silver package open with my teeth and took the rubber. I rolled the protection on correctly. I crawled back over her and situated myself at her warm, wet opening. I pushed into her and heard her inhale shortly. I stopped so she can get used to my size.

I didn't move until she started moving her hips on mine. I thrusted into her as she wrapped her arm around my neck loosely. Her other arm was on my waist. I buried my head in the crook of her shoulder and groaned slightly, kissing her neck. _God,_ Sonny's tight. Honestly, she's the best I've ever been with. Maybe it's because she barely knows what she's doing so I can teach her a few things. She breathed heavy in my ear as I breathed against her skin. She was so warm and just so small compared to me. She moaned softly into my ear as my hips grinded into hers.

"Chad…" She moaned out.

It only encouraged me to keep going. I grunted lightly on her skin as her walls started to clench around me. Sonny let out a soft but throat breath, her arm slacking around my shoulder. She trembled and her nails dug into my waist while her body arched into mine. I continued to thrust into her as she went up on her high, breathing ragged and her heart pounding in her chest. When I couldn't last anymore, I let loose and came hard into the protection. I don't have sex with Sonny. I make love to her. She's different from the other girls and I don't fuck her like other girls.

I make love to her because she's _the _girl. I don't know what came over me but I realized that I seriously don't want her to date or kiss or even _think _about dating other people. Even though we aren't dating. I had cleverly avoided that question that night and I knew that she's going to be asking for an explanation soon. I pushed myself up on my hands and caught my breath as she looked at me leisurely. I pulled out of her gently and watched her face for any sign of pain. I got off the bed and went into my bathroom, peeling off the condom and tying it. I rolled it up in a paper towel before throwing it into the trash. I went back into my room, locking the door on my way back in. She was nestled under my covers with her hair wavy sprawled out on my pillows. I picked up my basketball shorts and pulled them on, getting onto the bed and lying next to her.

"Again" She simply stated. I looked at her and furrowed my brows. I looked down at my basketball shorts and chuckled.

"_Again_?" I repeated. She nodded. I really can't go again at this exact moment. "You're gonna have to give me like… an hour or two, baby" She yawned and nodded, turning her head away from me and moving her hands under the pillow. I breathed out heavily and dragged my hand down my face.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You know, I didn't know that you could cook" I pushed myself up on Chad's kitchen counter and folded my legs pretzel style. My body was still feeling the after effects of him having sex with me and I loved it. It was a sort of tingly feeling that never went away. I still kind of expected Chad to turn into a jerk but he didn't.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" He smirked and picked up a handful of sliced red peppers and dropping them in a stir fry pan. He had a pot of rotini boiling also.

"Like what?"

"I hate shellfish"

"You don't like shrimp?"

"Nope" He chuckled and turned around to the counter I was sitting at. He used the large space in front of me to cut up red onions. I turned on the faucet. It's a trick my mom taught me. If you turn on the faucet to hot water, the steam will prevent you from crying when you cut onions. "I don't like sweet, cute, funny and perfect people"

"Well then… how do you feel about me?" I snickered and folded my arms.

"You're not perfect, Sonshine. You're having sex and like a guy that has a couple of years on you. Plus, you lie to your family about where you are when you were truly with me"

"That didn't answer the question"

"I like you, Sonny" I smiled and shook my head. He picked up his head from cutting onions and smirked. "I hate hairspray"

"The musical?"

"No, the actual spray but yes I hate all musicals. No one ever randomly bursts out into song every five minutes" I snorted a laugh and shook my head "I don't like Mexican food"

"_What_?"

"It makes my stomach hurt" I scrunched up my nose and shook my head again.

"Then I can't ever cook for you because that's all I really know"

"You don't know anything Italian? You're brother told me about your ethnicities"

"I can make spaghetti and ravioli from scratch but that's about it" I shrugged and picked at a loose strand of fabric on my jeans.

"What do you hate, Sonny?" He turned around to tend to the pan on the stove. The food hissed as it was pushed around with a wooden spoon. I thought for a moment about my dislikes. He turned and took the sliced onions, dropping them in the pan.

"I hate being insecure" Like when I see Chad with another girl and they're taller and skinner and… _prettier._

"Why?"

"I don't know" I responded "I hate being so young"

"Why do you want to grow up so fast? It's not all the great because when you grow up… you have to pay taxes"

"I don't want to be treated as a baby," I answered "That's about it. Oh, I absolutely hate people that smoke"

"Well then… you must hate me"

"At least you cut back to like one cigarette a day" She mentioned "Chew on some gum… maybe then you'll stop smoking"

"Yeah, I doubt it" He drawled out and walked over to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a bowl, walking back to the stove and taking the top off the rotini. He took a strainer spoon and put some into the bowl before taking some of the vegetables and putting it into the bowl.

"You suck" He had parmesan cheese and sprinkled some on top. He chuckled lightly. It was the type of stuff that made you fat. I don't know if I should eat it.

"Here…" He handed it to me. I took it with a kind of forced smile on my face and took the fork he handed me. I pressed the fork into it and brought some up to my lips, eating the food slowly. I hummed because it was so good and practically forced more food down my throat. "Is it okay?"

"Mhm… what time _exactly _is your class?"

"Four thirty" I looked at the clock and saw that it was two sixteen. His doorbell rang and four knocks were presented at his door. He furrowed his brows, walking over there and opening the door. "You didn't get my text? And why is there a dog?"

"No, I did but when have I ever listened to you?" Is that Grady? I jumped off the counter and walked out into the main area. "Sonny…? What are you doing here?"

"He lost a bet yesterday playing pool. The bet was he had to make me food for two days"

"Yeah, apparently Sonny's a fucking hustler" He grumbled.

"So… you were cooking with… your shirt off?"

"This looks completely wrong" I mumbled. _Shit. _"You should go put a shirt on, Chad"

_Nice job, Chad…_

"Yeah… I should" He walked away. I bent down to the ground and petted the beagle that was wagging his tail.

"Who's this little cutie?" I cooed and rubbed his face with both hands. He licked my nose and barked, climbing on top of my lap. I want him… he's so cute.

"My dog had puppies last year and he's the last one. I came to see if Chad wanted him"

"I want him" I gushed in the dogs face and rubbed his body. He panted and ran circles around me. I chuckled and just kept petting him. Chad came back down the stairs and stood next to Grady "Does he have a name?"

"Oliver"

"Hi, Oliver" I smiled when he barked. He sniffed my hands before licking them.

"He really likes you" Grady laughed. I stood up straight and felt his tail hitting my calf as he walked around. He stood in front of me and rose up on his hind legs. "Do you want him?"

"Yeah…" I nodded "…but my parents don't really like dogs in the house" I answered "So no…"

"Oh, that sucks" Grady shrugged. "Chad, you want him?"

"You're just giving him away?"

"Yeah… you're a friend. I'm not going to make you pay" He laughed shortly "Unless you're willing to"

"No, I'm not going to pay"

"You should keep him" I told him, bending down to play with Oliver again "He likes this house" I cooed to the dog. He barked again before licking the back of my hand. "And because I'll keep him busy. I'll come over and play with him all the time" I hinted, standing up straight once more and looking at Chad "Come on…" I urged with a smile.

"No, my mother's allergic to dogs" He shrugged. I dropped my head and rolled my eyes "She is… I'm sorry…" I sighed heavily and shrugged.

"Sorry, Grady" He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No problem, I'll go see if Daniel wants him"

"Tell Daniel that if he keeps him, I'll be over there" I stated as Grady picked up the small beagle and walked towards the door. Chad closed the door behind him and turned around. "You should've kept him"

"My mother has really bad allergies with dogs" He responded "I would've but I couldn't"

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to go to Danny's house and… play with him then" He knew I was taunting him. I turned around and headed towards the kitchen.

"Danny, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean… maybe I'll fall for him and let him do what he wants"

"Hm" He hummed shortly. I felt his hand come around my waist and my back get pressed up into the wall. I caught my breath when his lips came crashing down onto mine without a chance to even realize what happened. He pushed his hips into mine and I felt both his large hands squeeze my ass roughly.

"Chad…" I breathed out to tell him ease up. It was an actual sense of fear and arousal. A little more fear than arousal. He pulled back and looked straight into my eyes.

"You're _mine_ and mine only"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So, how long have you and Sonny been sleeping together?" Grady asked as I walked to my car when I got out of class. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"What?"

"How long have you've been having sex with Sonny?" He repeated.

"I'm not sleeping with Sonny. Where'd you get that thought from?"

"I'll come over and play with him all the time" He imitated her. "I highly doubt she was talking about the dog"

"I'm not sleeping with Sonny. She wouldn't be able to handle it"

"It was too early in the morning for her to be over there" He then mentioned. I shook my head and put my binder in my other hand. "I don't believe that her hair magically got tragically wavy on its own"

"It was wavy when she got there. I'm not sleeping with Sonny"

"But you like her?"

"I don't like her"

"So... you didn't help her over your fence that day we showed up at your house?" _Fuck_! I huffed and shook my head "Chad, she's sixteen"

"Who are you going to tell, Grady?"

"No one because that would put you in jail but are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Yeah, just a little" I scoffed and started walking again. He walked with me and grabbed the back of my shirt to stop me.

"She has two brothers and a cop for a father. You are walking on a very thin line"

"I know that..."

"Then why are you risking it...?" He slapped my shoulder with his notebook and furrowed his brows. I ran my hand through my hair and shrugged without a care "Because you are sleeping with her. You took her _virginity_" He exclaimed quietly. I looked around to everyone oblivious and started walking to my car again. He got in on the passenger side and slammed his door shut. "That's statutory rape"

"It was _consensual_"

"She's sixteen. The age of _consent_ in California is eighteen, Chad"

"I know that, Grady bu-" He cut me off with an annoyed laugh. Grady is too damn smart for his own good. He always finds stuff out before it comes to the light.

"But what? You couldn't keep it in your fucking pants? There are no _buts_ in this whole situation"

"No one is going to find out. We have this under control"

"Okay, she's a sixteen year old girl. She gave you her virginity. She's going to fall in love with you and then what? You don't do love. Not after Hanna. You're going to hurt her" He explained.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I wouldn't do that"

"Then what are you going to do because she's young. Her mind isn't as set as yours. You know what you're doing. She doesn't. She doesn't truly know how you treat girls"

"Yes, she's young but I'm not going to treat her like I did the others. I'm not using her for sex and it's not like I'm taking advantage as her. I don't push myself on her" I retorted "I don't do anything if she says no"

"Oh yeah because that makes it so much better" He drawled out sarcastically

"You're twenty one. She's sixteen"

"Age is nothing but a number"

"Five fucking years. When you were five... she was just being born. When you were four... she was forming in her mother. When you were three... she wasn't even thought of"

"Okay, Grady... I get it"

"You're a cradle-robber" I put my car key in my ignition and shook my head.

"No, I'm not"

"Look... on the upside... she's fucking hot as hell" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him "I'm serious. All I'm saying is... if you're going to do this... don't hurt her because I will single handedly fuck you up so bad" He threatened and I knew he would do it too. "Don't get caught either" I clenched my jaw and sighed

"Did Daniel take the dog?"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Why are you so quiet?" Penelope asked as she pulled on a shirt. I had stopped by at her house and accidentally walked in on her getting dressed but its all good. I've seen her in her underwear before. "Usually you'd be bouncing off the walls"

"I'm not quiet" I responded, twiddling my thumbs in my lap.

"Did something happen with Tawni?"

"No" I shook my head "Everything is fine" I smiled and shook my head. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Since you missed the prom, you missed out on how Nico walked out without Tawni" She pulled her wet hair up into a ponytail.

'_You're mine and mine only'_

It sent shivers down my spine. How can he say that? How can he say it with such dominance and such confidence? It made me weak at the knees when it happened and I didn't know what to say to it. He was just so... demanding- if that's the right word. I guess I was his. I can't see anyone else touching me the way he does. How I lost control of my own body and I only had sex with him twice confused me. There was something I didn't understand about it but I had to move on.

"You still didn't tell me why you didn't come to school Friday"

"I was sick" I lied "Why?"

"I was bored without you. So why weren't you there?"

"I was sick"

"You really expect me to believe that? You can't lie to me" She turned around and laughed. She folded her arms and quirked a brow "Tell me..."

"There's nothing to tell" I laughed and got off her bed.

"Okay, I know you were with him. Or I think you were" She muttered "Were you?" I just stayed quiet and walked over to her dresser. I picked up her sunglasses and inspected them. "You cut school with him. But you're good. You never cut school"

"I'm not that good. I can be bad" I scoffed and turned around to face her.

"So you skipped school with him. Was your punishment not being able to go to the dance?"

"No..." I answered. "I stayed home. I didn't want to go" I shrugged.

"What aren't you telling me? I don't believe that you just stayed home, Sonny" Why is she trying to pry it out of me? "Why are you so coy? You're acting like you've done something" I looked down and then put my hands in my back pocket "Oh my god..." She exclaimed quietly "You had _sex_"

"I didn't" I burned a deep red. I hate blushing. It's like something I have no control over.

"You did. You lost your virginity to him" She found her way over to me and braced my shoulders. "Oh my god..."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Pen" I chuckled and looked at her.

"A big deal. This is _huge_. You had sex with the hottest guy ever"

"Penelope..."

"Are you okay? Was it good? Was he gentle to you? Did you like it?"

"I'm fine, he was gentle, I liked it" I smirked and took her hands off my shoulder "I can't tell you whether it was good or not because he's my first. I have no one to compare him to but it felt good"

"Aw, Sonny..." She hugged me tightly "...my baby is all grown up"

"Shut up..." I laughed softly, shaking her off me. We did it this morning also and it felt a whole lot better than it did Friday night. "Let's go to the mall"

"I'm hungry though"

"There's a food court at the mall" I narrowed my eyes. "Come on..."

"Does anyone know besides me?"

"No, you can't tell anyone"

"Oh of course not. But you have to tell me everything so that if my name is used in a lie, I can back you up if I need to"

"Fine"

* * *

><p>"I'd rather wear this dress" I came out of the dressing room of Betsy Johnson and stood in front of the wall length mirror. It was a gold strapless dress that was extremely fitted. I turned around to check out the back, pulling my hair off my shoulder "Let me see yours"<p>

"I really like this one" Penelope came out in a dress similar to mine but it was black. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled. "We are two good looking girls, man" I laughed shortly and nodded.

"I want this dress but I love the black one too" I sighed

"Get both" She shrugged "You can wear one for my birthday and one for yours"

"I don't know if my dad is willing to pay for both dresses."

"You're daddy's little girl, Sonny. You get whatever you want" I scrunched up my nose and chuckled.

"The black dress is one hundred and fifty dollars. This one is..." I looked under my arm and at the tag "Two hundred and fifteen"

"But they're so pretty. Please get them and I'll get the two I tried on"

"I'll call him and see" I walked back into the dressing room and found my phone in my shorts pocket. I dialed his cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad..."

"Hey, sweetheart"

"So... how's your day going?" I wanted to ease up to it. He was going to pay over three hundred dollars for two dresses. I had to be gentle.

"Fine" He chuckled "How's your day going?"

"Good. I'm at the mall with Penelope"

"That's nice, Sonny. How much is it?" I snorted a laugh and put my hand on my hip.

"Why can't I just call to see how my father is doing?" I laughed.

"Because you want something and you want me to pay for it. So how much is it?" I did the math in my head and sighed.

"Three hundred and sixty five dollars- that's without tax"

"Well, what the hell is it that cost so much?" He choked out

"Two Betsy Johnson dresses. Please, daddy?" I automatically said into the phone. There was a knock on the dressing room door. I opened it to see Penelope standing there with her dresses in hand and her regular clothes on.

"I don't know" He stated. I put my phone on speaker and gave it to her to hold while I shimmied out of the dress.

"Please, daddy. I really want these dresses and I swear you'll love them" I kept on convincing him. I stepped into my shorts and buttoned them. "Please..." Penelope just smirked and shook her head. I stepped into my Vans and picked up my t shirt. I heard him blow out a breath of air through the phone.

"Fine"

"Thank you..." I sang out. He snickered lightly "Should I just give the phone to the cashier?" I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Yeah"

"Okay" I hastily grabbed the other dress and made sure I had my personal belongings before running up to the counter. "My father's gonna pay for these. He's on the phone" Penelope handed the lady my phone as I put my dresses on the counter.

"See, I told you it would work" Penelope chuckled and took out her wallet so she can pay for hers "My dad just gives me his card"

"My dad doesn't trust me with that type of stuff because I'd lose my mind in a shoe store"

"Me too..." The lady handed me back my phone a few minutes after.

"Thank you, dad"

"Yeah, I want to see them when I get home"

"Okay" I agreed and hung up. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'm just gonna get some teriyaki chicken" The woman tore off the receipt and handed it to me with a pen. I signed my father's name and gave it back to her when she handed me the costumer copy "You have to find a vegetarian spot"

"I'll just get a salad from that vegan place" I wasn't really that hungry.

The woman took my dresses and put them in a dress bag quickly before starting Pen's purchase. Once that was done, she got her food and found a table to save while I got mine. I ordered a Caesar salad with a bottle of water. I took a bite when I sat down at the table and chewed slowly. I really wasn't that hungry. I'm just eating because she's eating.

"So are you like... in love with Chad now since he deflowered you?"

"No and don't say deflowered, it sounds nasty" I grinned. I don't exactly _feel _in love. "Who took your virginity?"

"Nico"

"Oh..." I said lowly "Is that why you still like him?"

"I had no reason to stop until Tawni did what she did. Plus, I could eat like a savage in front of him and he wouldn't care. You can't do that with most guys" She shrugged.

* * *

><p>"There's no possible way in hell… that Chad's completely over Hanna" James blurted out when I walked into my house with my dress bag in my hand. Why are they all just sitting on my couch? They don't have anything better to do? I closed the front door and walked into the living room. "Hey, Sonny…" I dropped my dress back on the arm of one of the chairs and furrowed my brows, looking at Chad, James, Bryce and Grady.<p>

"Hey…" I said slowly. "Where's my brother?"

"Downstairs" I quirked a brow, heading towards the basement stairs immediately. I ran down them and came face to face with him "teaching" a girl how to play pool. The girl looked up and furrowed her brows.

"Hi," She smiled sweetly "Are you Jake's sister?"

"Yeah… you are?"

"I'm Nicole"

"What are you doing down here, Sonny?" Jake leaned up from helping her and looked at me.

"Well, I do live here. I'm _allowed _to come downstairs" I retorted "Why are they all just sitting on the couch?"

"They just came over. We're leaving in a few hours to go to a party"

"On Tuesday?"

"Yeah…"

"Should I go upstairs?" Nicole said but Jake shook his head.

"No, Sonny's leaving…" Jake responded "We'll talk later" I hate when Jake finds someone _new_. He gets all different and a little bit meaner. Hopefully, she'll keep him the same. When he was dating Lucy, she turned him into the worst brother ever and she was _the _biggest bitch on earth. I rolled my eyes and turned around, heading up the steps and coming into a new conversation.

"Why do you all think I'm not over Hanna? I'm completely over her" Hanna just wasn't his best friend then. I stood out of sight and just listened.

"Because you were _in love _with her. And then… you broke up"

"She left and went to Florida with that guy she cheated on me with" Oh, yeah. They were definitely more than friends "Am I still supposed to be in love with her? No, I don't love Hanna. I don't love anyone"

"So… if you saw Hanna, you wouldn't get those same feelings you had for her?" Yeah, would you get those same feelings?

"No… I don't know" You don't know?

"See…" One of them drawled out "That's why you sleep around. You try to forget about her"

"Alright, that's enough" I heard him say. I moved from my hiding spot and walked back into the living room. "What'd you buy from the mall?"

"Dresses for parties and stuff like that…" I answered and picked up the bag "Did Danny take Oliver?"

"Yeah…" James said "Why?"

"I like that dog" I nodded and pursed my lips. James chuckled and shook his head "Try not to damage the house" I ran up into my room and closed the door. I went into my closet and hung the dresses up. I then found a scrunchy and pulled my hair up. My phone buzzed twice in my back pocket. Why didn't Chad want to tell me who Hanna really was? Is he afraid of something? Does he actually still have feelings for her? Is that why he avoided the question when I asked what _we _were going to turn out to be?

**'Why'd you go upstairs?' – CDC**

**'Because I wanted to be alone' – SM**

**'You looked annoyed' – CDC**

**'I'm not. I'm actually just tired' – SM**

**'Leave your door unlocked tonight' – CDC**

**'Fine' – SM**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I took the cup from the girl that stood in front of me and sipped it, walking away before she could even tell me her name. I found James refilling his cup from the keg. I took a long gulp out of the cup and elbowed his side. He looked up and smirked.

"Don't you look like you're having fun?"

"I am" I'm not exactly sure if I'm drunk… but I'm wobbling. "Why'd you put the whole thought about Hanna in my head? Now I can't stop thinking about her" His smirk grew but my face just dropped "I was doing just fine thinking about this amazing girl"

"Who?"

"Son- Somebody" I caught myself before I can say Sonshine. My Sonshine. I took an extra large gulp to finish off the cup and threw it in the garbage beside the keg.

"Well this… _somebody _must be new" He shrugged, sipping his beer. A girl came by with a tray of shot glass with clear liquid in it. I don't know what's wrong with me right now but I can't stop drinking. I took a glass off and took it to the head. It burned going down my throat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I wonder where Hanna is right now. The dangerously sexy blonde that I used to date, have sex with, live with and _love_. Is she happy? Does she think about me? Where is she?

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I felt the bed dip from his weight and I heard him breathe out softly. I was half asleep and the covers were pulled up to my neck until he lifted them to get underneath. My bedroom door was locked. My father forgot to ask about my dresses so I didn't show them to him. When I opened my eyes, the clock said five thirty. He smells like alcohol and not beer or anything. Like straight up vodka or rum or… whatever he was drinking.

"Chad…" I said lowly as he kissed down my neck from the front. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away softly "Stop it…" Then even in the dark room, I saw it all in his eyes. His eyes were faded. He was definitely drunk.

"Come on, beautiful" He sounded sober though. He pressed his lips back to my neck and wove his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him "You're not gonna get caught"

"Chad… you're drunk" I whispered, pushing myself away from him as much as I could but he was stronger.

"I'm not drunk" He responded, taking my leg and hitching it over his waist and ravishing my neck harder.

"Yes, you are" I scrunched up my nose and turned my head slightly. He chuckled and kissed his way down to my collarbone. I know he felt the start of my shirt but he managed to kiss his way past that. I curled my fingers in his shirt and tugged it to get his attention. "You need to go home and sleep it off"

"I'm not drunk, Hanna" _Hanna? _Did he just call me Hanna? He got my name wrong. What the hell. That just got me really angry. I chewed on my bottom lip harshly, biting back words I'll regret later.

"I'm _not_ Hanna" I spat out with a shake of my head and a heavy push of his chest "Chad, go home" I pushed at his chest again and took my leg off his waist, sitting up and pushing my hair behind my ear. I turned my head and looked down at him. He was on his stomach with his head turned away. I patted his back and got no response. "Chad…?" He passed out on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He showed up drunk from the party, called me _Hanna _and passed out on my bed. Fucking awesome. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and set the alarm on my phone. I sat back against my headboard and folded my arms. I can't even go to sleep. I have to wake him up in an hour so he can leave so we won't get caught. I can't believe he called me Hanna.

_You never forget your first love…_

Still! A name mix up is never cool! Ever! I looked down at him again and chewed on my bottom lip. At least it answers my question.

He still has something for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought? I hope you liked it? I really want to read your thoughts so 20 reviews=update. I honestly want to know what you thought because I do read them and take criticism. Review please and thank you… Chapter 21 coming soon…**

**My new story that I collaborated with Firelady101 is up on the SWAC fandom. It's rated M and we hope you like it :) We have a joined account under Fire. Me1 (No space).**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them so much and all of you were like… freaking out about the last chapter. Thanks! So yeah… ENJOY!**

**Shorter than the others... I'm sorry. Written through a minor writers block. I sped the story up so we can get a move on :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I picked at my nails a few seconds after I had turned the alarm off on my phone. It was resting on the nightstand next to the clock that said six fifteen. I sighed heavily and looked over at Chad. He looked like he was dead but I knew he wasn't because of his heavy breathing. He called me Hanna? Do I even look like Hanna or act like Hanna? Hanna doesn't even sound like Sonny. I don't even know. I pushed my hair pack and dropped my hand in my lap. I bet he didn't even realize and if he did, he passed out before he can even acknowledge it. I patted Chad's chest and waited.

"Chad, get up…" I said, patting his chest harder. "Chad… wake up" I then shook him. He stirred a little but didn't wake up at all. I quirked a brow and smirked; crawling over him and straddling his waist. I leaned down to his ear and sighed. "Chad… I want you so bad right now" I drawled out. He stirred awake and raised a hand to his face. He dragged it down his face with a groan and looked at me.

"What time is it?" He grumbled.

"Six thirty, you have to go" I stated, sliding off of him to the side and folding my legs on the bed. He nodded, not remembering a thing from an hour ago. I watched him lay there for a few minutes before sitting up and looking at me "I fell asleep on you?"

"Sort of" I answered out of annoyance. He pursed his lips and wrinkled his nose.

I'll just explain it to him later; right now… he needs to go. Of course I was mad and I didn't give a rats ass if he was drunk. Wouldn't you be mad if a guy you liked mixed up your name while he was in the midst of kissing you? If I would've done that to him, he would've been overly angry. He leaned over and pecked my cheek, standing up and heading out onto my balcony. He threw his shoes over before climbing over the ledge and starting down the vines. I got up and closed the door, locking it and heading over to my bedroom door to unlock it. I couldn't even sleep when I got back to bed because of how annoyed I was. I just played Temple Run on my phone until I got bored. He called me _Hanna. _What the fuck.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (One month later)<p>

"Why do you look so down?" Grady asked as I lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

"Sonny has spoken to me in a month. I feel like shit" I said as the smoke came out of my mouth.

"What'd you do?"

"I don't even know" I shrugged. "She doesn't answer her phone or texts, whenever I'm in her house, she ignores me"

"Wow, you know what that sounds like? It sounds like they way _you _treat girls" He retorted and patted my back.

Seriously, it's been a month and I remember the last time she actually said something to me was that teacher development day and that's it. After that it was straight silence. When she sees my car at the corner, she'll walk right by me. When I ask her what's wrong, she just looks at me and shakes her head. What the hell did I do that pissed her off? If I knew then maybe I'd understand why she's giving me the silent treatment.

"Maybe she thinks you're using her for sex"

"How…?" I exclaimed and shook my head "…I don't see how that's possible"

"Are you using her?"

"No"

"Then you should tell her that when she comes home from school. Or you can text her while she's in school" I'm going crazy. Grady drove around the drive-thru of McDonalds. There was a car in front of us so we had to wait a few minutes "Text her"

"No, she's not going to answer"

"You don't know that"

"I know because when Sonny doesn't want to talk to you, she really won't talk. She won't even look at you. She makes you feel like the biggest asshole in the world"

"Well, Chad… you know, you can be an asshole sometimes"

"Thank you, Grady. You're so much fucking help" He laughed as I took another long inhale from my cigarette and blew it out forcefully "I just want a sweet tea. That's it" He nodded and pulled up to the box. He told the guy his order and drove around to the second window. He pulled cash out his pocket and handed it to him. I really wonder what I did wrong. Did I hurt her or did I not meet her expectations? _Psh_, I was Sonny's first. She doesn't have anyone to compare me to.

_What about emotional expectations?_

Well, does she want me to say I love you? Because I'm sorry to say… but I don't love her. If she loves me than there's nothing I can do about that. I can't make her fall out of love with me. Is that emotional enough for you?

_You're a fucking douchebag…_

Yeah and?

"Then, what's the point of you even being together if you're not gonna try to find out what your girl thinks?"

"She's not my girl. We aren't together"

"Jesus, Chad you're really going to hurt her and you're not even going to notice" He grumbled.

"I'm not going to hurt her" I exclaimed, opening the window to tap off the extra ash "I told you that already"

"If you _really _cared for her… you wouldn't have waited a month to see how she is. Dude, she could be pregnant and hiding it from you"

"Whoa, Grady… she's _not _pregnant. I never had unprotected sex. _Ever_" Something might've happened with her at school and she's just feeling down about it.

"I'm just saying… you took the most special thing from her and now she isn't talking to you. You have to find out what happened"

"Why do I have to? Give me one good rea-"

"Because you would do it if she were Hanna" He blurted out "If it was _Hanna_ you'd be doing everything in your power to get her to tell you what's wrong" He moved up to the second window and took the bag of food from the girl. "Stop being a dick" He spat out. She handed him my sweet tea and closed the window. I breathed in shortly, dropping the cigarette out the window and taking my juice. He pulled away from the window and put his bag of food in my lap.

"I really wish you wouldn't have found out because you're an even bigger douche than you already were. I mean, why _do_ you even care?"

"She's sixteen. She's young and her head can get messed up easily. If you don't really like her, don't fuck with her and ruin everything she knows about men because it will ruin her life" He leaned his left arm out the window and drove with one hand. "Don't you get that? She falls harder, forgives easier and breaks easier than a girl our age would"

"Why don't you become a psychiatrist?"

"Too many classes" He shrugged "I'm serious, man. You can push her into some dangerous things if you don't do this right. Could you live with yourself if Sonny thought you didn't care and just decided to end everything?"

"Grady…"

"Or she won't eat because she thinks you don't like her because she has curves and she thinks you think she's fat?"

"Dude…"

"Or she thought she wasn't good enough so she made herself throw up just to stay skinny or lose weight?" I can't imagine that happening. I doubt she doesn't feel that she's not good enough for me.

"Alright, Grady…"

"Or putting on a smile just so you won't know how you made her feel" He kept going about all the bad things that can happen.

"Okay, Grady!" I screamed so he would shut up "I got it. Just stop saying all those bad things" I groaned "I'll talk to her. I will, okay?"

"See… you never thought about any of that did you?"

"No" I shook my head "You're such a fucking idiot. Why would you put all that in my head now? I feel really bad"

"It's something you have to think about. Just saying…"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sat down quietly in the cafeteria with a bottle of water and an extremely empty stomach. I was _so _tired and I just wanted to go home and sleep. Today has been the worst so far. Besides the fact that I'm not talking to Chad, some girl called me a 'fat slut' for bumping into her, a guy asked me if I wanted to get to know him and Tawni shoved the actual petition that she made in my locket. _439 _signatures. _439 _people in this school hate me. That's fucking fantastic. I just put on a smile and move through it. I can't let them get me down. My stomach growled violently and made me sigh. I opened up my water bottle and took a large gulp.

"You look tired"

"I'm exhausted" I answered when Seth sat down and opened up his can of soda.

"Well, how come you're not eating? Food gives you energy"

"I'm not hungry. I had a big breakfast" I lied. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders "Where's Alice?"

"Cheerleading practice"

"Nice" I nodded "How are you two doing?"

"Fine but how are you doing? I know you're not having the best high school experience since you've been here"

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine. Tawni doesn't get me down" I lied with a smile. Those 439 _signatures_ do. "Thanks for asking though" I took another gulp of my water and watched Penelope sit down at the table with a sundried tomato and turkey wrap. My stomach growled just at the smell of food.

"Penelope… to what do I owe this displeasure?" Seth taunted.

"Despite you sitting at _my_ table…" She retorted. He smirked and shook his head "Where's Alice?"

"Cheerleading"

"Ah…" She nodded "Is she flexible?" I snorted a laugh and shook my head while Seth just laughed loudly.

"You don't need to know"

"Then she is" She replied. I love how Penelope can say the most personal things and everyone just laughs because she doesn't mean things in a bad way.

"I hate Valentine's day" Seth groaned and dropped his head on the table. It's a week away "I don't know what to get her…"

"Roses," I answered

"Chocolates," Penelope put in

"And a necklace" I finished "She'll be eating out the palm of your hand"

"Why a necklace?"

"It's something she can wear all the time and it'll remind her of you twenty four seven. Plus, it's an easy way to show her how much you like her" I explained to him.

"It's better than a card" Penelope smirked. He narrowed his eyes and picked his head up.

"Seriously? Do you think she'll even like that stuff?"

"Yeah, I can honestly tell you that most girls fall for simplicity. Especially on Valentine's day" Penelope stated the truth. Pulling out all the stops is a bit much; especially on Valentine's day. I chugged down half my water and cleared my throat.

"Mmkay, well… I have to find money first to get the necklace. I only have money for roses and chocolates right now. This fucking over priced holiday"

"Well, you could dump her for like a day and then get back with her after" Penelope stated. We both looked at her with a 'what-the-fuck?' face and laughed. "I was kidding…"

"Right" He coughed out, giving her a stupid look. She flipped him off and took another bite from her wrap. My stomach growled yet again. Someone called out Seth's name and made him lose attention. He dismissed himself to go talk to someone else while Penelope ate her wrap in silence. I watched Tawni and two other girls get up from their seats and make their way over here. I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed.

"The bitch is coming" I muttered. Penelope turned her head and rolled her eyes.

"Fucking great" They sat down with Tawni right next to me. She clasped her hands in front of her and turned to me.

"Hello, Sonny" I quirked my brow at her and tapped my water bottle. "How've you been?"

"Fucking awesome, Tawni. How've you been?" I spat out suddenly.

"Wow, I sense a bit of hostility"

"What do you want, Tawni?" Penelope snarled. One of her followers chuckled and looked at me.

"Your hair is really pretty" She stated. I furrowed my brows.

"Anyway…" Tawni cleared her throat "…I heard you started crying when I gave you the petition. I never meant for that to happen" She placed a hand on her chest and batted her lashes "As a peace treaty, I'm letting you know that I truthfully mean no harm"

"Honestly, you expect me to believe that?"

"No but it was worth a shot. You're a smarter person than you're perceived to be since everyone thinks you're a slut" She came over here to insult me?"

"Goodbye, Tawni"

"Seriously, I want you to stay away from Daniel" I smirked and shook my head "I'm not playing around, Sonny. He wouldn't be interested in a fat bitch anyway" I leaned into Tawni's ear and grinned.

"Why? Are you afraid of losing the guy you lost your virginity to last year? You're not as hot as you're perceived to be" I leaned back and saw her mouth agape. "Daniel and I are just friends. You can walk away now" I snapped at her rudely. She got up swiftly and walked out of the cafeteria. Her followers got up also and ran after her. Penelope looked at me curiously.

"What'd you say?"

"Something I can't repeat" She narrowed her eyes before shrugged without a care. I can be bitchy enough to match Tawni.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked quietly as I walked into my house. Sonny was waiting for Daniel to get a hold of his brother since he left his keys at home. They were going to his house to work on a project I guess. I'm not happy about it but I won't say anything. I'm guessing she had to use the bathroom so I headed up the stairs and walked down the hallway. She's in _my _house and she's ignoring me "Sonny, I know you hear me" I breathed out. She stepped into the bathroom and moved to close the door but my hand stopped it from slamming "Sonny"

"I have to use the bathroom" She stated.

"You're ignoring me. What did I do? Why aren't you talking to me?" I moved inside the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Chad… you called me Hanna" I called her Hanna? When did I ever call her Hanna? Sonny doesn't even look like Hanna. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head.

"No, I didn't"

"You came into my room drunk one night you came home from a party. You were kissing me and you called me Hanna"

"I never called you Hanna" I defended "I really don't remember that"

"Yeah well… you did. And when you were talking to your guys you said you wouldn't know how you would feel if you say her again. So… tell me this… do you still have feelings for her?" I shook my head and pushed my hands in my pockets. She folded her arms and quirked a brow "Chad, answer me"

"I don't know"

"_You don't know?_" She repeated in an unbelievable tone. What am I supposed to say? "How can you not know, it's a yes or no question?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. I don't know how I still feel about her but I'm sorry I called you Hanna. If you say I was drunk than I most likely didn't know I was doing it. Sonny, you know I wouldn't do it on purpose"

"Really? I wouldn't know because you never know anything yourself" She shrugged half heartedly. "Do you want her and not me because it's easier for me to walk away?" I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed. "Fine, I'll answer it for you" She pushed around me and opened up the bathroom door. I pushed it closed again and turned her around by her arm.

"That's not the answer"

"Do I even look like her or act like her?"

"No, you're nothing like her. I was drunk; you can't' actually blame me for that" I looked at her and watched her smirk.

"You're such an asshole" I rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Am I not good enough for you that you mix up my name in the middle of kissing me?"

"No, Sonny… it was an accident" I took a seat on the edge of the tub and ran my fingers through my hair. "You're perfectly fine"

"But I'm not her" She exclaimed. No, she's not and Sonny can't ever replace her. Even if she was older. "I don't want to be her"

"No, you're not Hanna. You can never be Hanna and I don't want you to be her" I responded in the same tone of voice she gave to me. "You're younger and a brunette. She's older and taller and skinnier. You're nothing like her" That was a wrong choice of words. "I didn't mean that in _that _way" She shook her head with a cold laugh.

"You really should think before you speak"

"Sonny…" I stood up and pulled her closer by her biceps "It was an accident. I would never ever mix up your name on purpose. I have _absolutely nothing_ for Hanna"

"Yo, Chad! Get down here!" I heard Bryce yell. When did Bryce get here?

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I yelled. I turned my attention back to Sonny and looked at her "Please believe that I do not want her. I _only _want you. I swear to you that I don't want her" She pushed my hands off her shoulders and shook her head.

"You're on _very _thin ice and by thin… I mean _one_ wrong move and I'm done" I nodded firmly and kissed her forehead, cupping the side of her face. "I'm gonna say I was using your computer. You go downstairs" She opened up the bathroom door and let me out. I padded down the steps and went into the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw a certain blonde standing on one end of the counter with a small smile on her face.

"Hanna?" I squeaked out, clearing my throat. Oh god… She looks the same. There was the same soft blonde hair and clear blue eyes that I fell in love with. She still had the body of everything I had adored but… Hanna's _here_. Why? What does she want? _Shit_! Sonny's upstairs.

"Hey, Chad…"

Oh god…

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I printed out a DMV application so I can go take my permit test. I leaned back in Chad's desk chair and sighed heavily. He's really driving me crazy in all types of ways. Why does he keep messing up? Is he doing it on purpose? I stood up and headed down the stairs silently. I heard all his guy friends down there laughing. I turned the corner into the kitchen but they weren't paying any attention. I slowed my walking when I saw a very blonde that looked gorgeous enough to be a Victoria's Secret model. She was tall and slender and perfectly proportioned with pretty blue eyes. I felt really, really fat just looking at her.

Chad was standing back with his hands in his pockets while she stood across from him. Was _that _Hanna? Isn't this a fucking coincidence? I'm not that. I don't look like _that_. And _that_ it what he actually wants... I'm thicker and shorter… It was the way he looked at her that messed me up. When I saw him look at her it was like he saw her as some queen or rather a perfect angel. He looked at her like he didn't ever sleep with me or just kiss me for that matter. He wants _her…_ the gorgeous blonde. My heart pounded heavily in my chest. He should've just said so instead of saying what he said in the bathroom.

I backed up out of the kitchen and left out the front door silently. I felt sick to my empty stomach and completely lied to. How can someone just lie to my face like that? Is it really that easy? I give people so many chances without thinking about the outcome of how it would affect me and each time they continue to treat me like shit. I walked over to my house and went inside only to see that it was empty. There was a note in the kitchen though.

'_Went shopping. The guys are at work but they said to bring you something to eat. Food on the counter' – love mom._

I placed the paper I printed at Chad's house on the counter and lifted the cover on the box of food. It looked so good but compared to _Hanna, _I really shouldn't eat it. I stared at the box of plain pizza and reached for a slice and bit into it. I hummed as I felt the food drop into my stomach and took another huge bite. This tasted so good and maybe it because I was so hungry. I leaned on the opposite counter and chewed quickly. Little by little, all eight slices of pizza had disappeared. I sighed heavily and swallowed the last bit of food in my mouth. I caught my reflection in the silver pot in the sink and gazed. That was so disgusting of me… I felt fat and ugly and my self worth diminished.

Ugh… how do I get rid of it? I headed up the stairs and into the bathroom to do the first thing and fastest thing I could think of. I kneeled down in front of the toilet and took a deep breath, hesitantly sticking two fingers into my mouth and down my throat. I dry heaved once, sticking my fingers further down my throat until that salty flair presented itself in my mouth. I pushed my fingers further one more time after the dry heave before everything came up. I clutched the side of the porcelain with both hands as all the pizza I had ate came upstream. Tears stung my eyes at some point but I just stuck my fingers down my throat again, making the last bit of everything come up. I spit into the toilet and flushed it, leaning back on my heels and feeling completely empty and... better.

I stood up and walked over to the sink, grabbing a disposable Dixie cup and filling it with water. I cleaned my mouth and brushed my teeth and my tongue before gabbing Listerine and gargling it. My mouth was clean and fresh; almost like it didn't just happen.

I won't ever eat like that again.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"We're gonna go…" James dragged Bryce out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Grady shook his head and grabbed a beer from the fridge before leaving into the backyard. I can't believe she's here looking completely amazing. Daniel picked up the basketball off the floor and began bouncing it. I think Sonny's upstairs still since her bag is outside in the backyard.

"How have you been?" She asked to break the silence. The same light, seductive voice.

"Good…" I answered "W-What are you doing here?"

"I um… missed California. I missed _you_. I didn't realize what I had… until I left" She responded lowly "I'm extremely sorry about what I did to you. You didn't deserve it"

"Hm…" I hummed.

"I didn't exactly come here to apologize. I came because your birthday is next month and I remember that I promised that on your twenty second birthday, I'd give you the best present ever"

"You came for my birthday?" I don't think that's the only reason why she's here but it's the sweetest.

"Yeah… I know it's _really _cheesy…" She laughed and shrugged her shoulders "…but it can be another way of apologizing" She hinted. I let out a small smile and shook my head.

"Fine" I breathed out.

"Can I get a hug?" She asked meekly, holding out her arms. Everything in me wanted to kiss the hell out of her and just tell her how much I had missed her but I couldn't. I awkwardly hugged her at first but relaxed when she relaxed in my arms. She still fits perfectly there. "I'm so, so, so sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought and how much you hate me right now! I can handle it! 20 reviews=update. I really wanna know what you thought! Review please and thank you. Chapter 22 is done and waiting to be uploaded... :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you SO, SO, SO much for your reviews! There were SO many! To keep my end of the deal, I update fast! My author's notes are always so redundant but I can never find anything else to say but thank you! ENJOY!**

**600+ reviews! Holy shiznit! **

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up the next morning with the feeling of everything content and a clear head. I didn't wake up with a million thoughts or anything dramatic. I was just peaceful. The only thing I did wake up with was blonde hair that wasn't mine. It was sprawled out on the pillow beside me. I furrowed my brows and sat up, looking over at the woman beside me. Oh… Hanna is in my bed. Hanna… is… in my bed… _Hanna_, my ex girlfriend, _Hanna _is in my fucking bed. What the fuck? Did I sleep with her last night? Hm? I rubbed her shoulder and watched her stir, taking a few minutes to sit up and run her fingers through her hair.

"Good morning" She said groggily, still not a morning person. It made me laugh on the inside.

"Did we…?"

"No, we just talked until I fell asleep. You um… you let me crash here" I nodded slowly and laid back on my bed, looking at the clock.

"I have to go to school"

"Oh then… can you give me a ride to my hotel?" She pushed my covers off her and stood up. She just had on the tank top she had yesterday and a pair of black boy shorts. I never forgot what her ass looked like and I just stared. She reached down and picked up her shorts, stepping into them and buttoning them. "Chad?"

"Yeah, I can give you a ride. Let me get dressed" I got up and walked over to my dresser. I just put on a pair of cargo shorts and a black t shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly and found a pair of black Jordan's next to my bed. I stepped into those while she put on her sandals and grabbed my binder.

"Come on…" She said and opened up my bedroom door. My mother was standing there with her hand up ready to knock on my door but she dropped it when she saw Hanna. "H-Hi, Mrs. Cooper"

"Hanna…" My mother laughed and gave a confusing smile "What are you doing here?"

"I was… just visiting and I'm sorry but I have to leave" She laughed for her answer and kissed my mother's cheek. I shook my head with a grin, walked towards the door.

"Hey, mom…" I said.

"I was going to wake you up for breakfast but you're already up and busy so… never mind then" She gave me a look and a discreet thumbs up. I shook my head and kissed the top of my mother's head, walking around her. Hanna jogged down the steps. She walked toward my front door and opened it up only to be greeted by Grady and James leaning on my car. I closed the front door behind me and walked up to my car. I gave them bro hugs while Hanna just waved.

"You slept over?" James asked. She nodded slowly and pursed her lips "Lucky, Chad. I'm glad I found you at Panera, then"

"Yeah still the same old James…" She laughed and motioned to the car. "Can we go…?" I walked around to the driver's side of the car and unlocked the doors. As Hanna got in the front seat, Sonny came out of the house. She caught eyes with me shortly before fixing the collar of her blouse and walking down the steps. I hadn't realized what I've done. _Shit. _

She did leave and she must've seen Hanna when she left. I don't even have anything to say to it. That minor slip up just happened and there are no more chances in it anymore. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got in the car. I started up the car and closed my door.

"Is that your neighbor?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah" Grady answered "Her name is Sonny" I could feel the fire in Grady's voice since he sat behind me. I pulled away from the curb.

"She's pretty and she goes to P.A. You should give her a ride" She patted my leg and rolled down her window.

"Nah, I don't think she'll want a ride" Grady pushed his leg in the back of my seat.

"Oh come on… asking isn't a big deal" She poked her head out the window and waved at Sonny. "Hi, would you like a ride to school?" Sonny just shook her head and kept walking. "I'm not a stranger. I'm one of Chad's friends…" Sonny winced at my name and chewed on her bottom lip. "…you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Sonny, get in the car!" James yelled with a laugh, getting out while the car was still in motion.

She stopped walking and turned around to James. I clenched my jaw and felt Grady's knee in the back of my chair. I looked at him through the rear view mirror and he shook his head. Sonny moved into the center seat with her bag on her lap. Hanna turned around and introduced herself with a smile. Sonny just smiled back at her and dropped it immediately when she turned back around. I glanced at Sonny through the mirror and felt extremely bad. I didn't want to hurt her, I _never_ wanted to. But there's always some way I manage to make her cry. I've made her cry so many times and every time it happens I know it just pushes her farther away from me. I stepped on the gas and headed in the direction of her school.

"So how old are you, Sonny?" Hanna questioned. She didn't answer; she just kept her eyes low.

"She's uh… sixteen" James answered for her. I looked up into the mirror and saw her breathe in deeply.

"Oh yeah…?" Hanna chuckled "…So she's a year under Daniel then? That's cool"

"Yeah, you remember him?"

"It's only been a year, James. Daniel that used to have a crush on me. Of course… he was much sweeter to me than Chad was." She patted my shoulder. "You're the only child, Sonny?"

"N-No… I um… have t-two older brothers"

"Oh… so you're the sheltered one, huh?" Sonny shook her head and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I guess… they're cool though. They don't really _lie_ or make me feel like _shit_ or do something to fucking _hurt_ me but… they're family" She threw a subliminal at me. My hands tightened around the wheel.

"That's nice. I wish I had a sibling. I'm the only child"

"Cool… you have that in common with Chad. You also have blonde hair and blue eyes. You seem… perfect for him considering he was in love with you and you slept over there and you're tall and pretty" She said. I could hear the hurt and tremble in her voice "I'm sure he'll love you once again and realize that his freedom is _over _and completely _done_" I blew air out of my nose and ran my tongue over my teeth.

"Well, I don't know about his freedom being over bu-" Hanna started.

"Are you guys back together?" James muttered.

"Um…" I hummed.

"Can you let me out of the car?" I looked into the mirror and saw tears in Sonny's eyes. Please don't cry, Sonshine.

"We're almost at the school" Hanna answered. Sonny just shook her head when we slowed to a stop light.

"Please let me out of the car" She said with a shaky breath, pushing at Grady's leg. Hanna turned around and quirked a brow.

"Are you okay, Sonny?" James asked, tears releasing onto her cheeks.

"No, I'm not. Just please let me out" She rasped, climbing over Grady and opening the car door. She hopped out and ran over to the sidewalk and down the block the opposite way over her school. Grady closed his car door and shook his head slowly all while looking at me through the mirror.

"Is she okay? Was she claustrophobic or something?"

"No, she's fine" Grady answered "She's perfectly fine" My jaw clenched and my eyes lowered at the street. I couldn't see Sonny running anymore but the light turned green. I headed in the direction of Hanna's hotel instead of Stanford. I'm the biggest, coldest jerk ever.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I ran and ran and ran until my lungs started burning. I'm pretty sure I looked crazy in that car but I can't sit there and I like she wasn't bothering me. Like Chad wasn't bothering me. Like she didn't sleep over at his house last night and make him happier than I ever can. I slowed down around twenty blocks and leaned against the wall. Breathing heavy, I put my hands on my face and wiped my eyes so that I could see. How can he do that? How is hurting someone so easy for him? I sobbed hard into my hand and coughed unevenly. I just sobbed and sobbed as people past by me, looking at me like I was mental. It hurt too much to even think about him or that… skinny, pretty, blonde Hanna.

I pushed myself up off the wall and cleared my throat, wiping my eyes and looking around to see where I was. I was by my house. That's for one but I can't go home yet because my parents are there. I sniffled and saw that I was in front of a Café'. I pulled out my wallet from my bag and saw that I only had forty dollars. It didn't matter. I walked into the Café and took a seat away from the window so no one would see me. A waitress in all black handed me a menu.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Waters fine" She nodded and walked away.

When I looked at the menu, I was surprised to see that it was all vegetarian and vegan. I wiped my cheeks once more and looked down the menu. It was still breakfast time and I wanted food. Not anything skimpy. I looked down the breakfast side and found what I had wanted. I'll have enough money for whatever I want. The waitress came back with a glass of water and her notepad and pen ready.

"Are you ready?"

"Can I have the Breakfast Perfection but instead of bananas can I have strawberries?"

"Yes, will that be all?"

"Yeah and one Ice Green Tea" She nodded and walked away. I leaned back in the chair with my head pounding.

All I could think about was Chad and Hanna. She slept over his house and made him feel different. She made him empty all his thoughts of me out of his head. Her blue eyes made him think of her as the most gorgeous human being on earth and it made me feel sick and disgusting. Was that why he could barely look at me in the car? He looked at Hanna and looked at me and asked himself why he'd sleep with someone so not _her_.

I leaned my elbow on the table and rested my chin in my hand. Was it actually because I was young or that he truly still loved her? I think it's a little bit of both. Maybe he's just confused. No… there's no way he could be confused. He _obviously_ wanted her. But Chad… he ruined it. You know, in my head… I started liking him a whole lot more. I'm talking about maybe even being in love with him but that can't be right. After what he did, I can't still be thinking that way. Maybe I hopelessly love him? _No!_

I can't fall into him again…

_You're in love with him…_

I'm not. I was just thinking about it. I shouldn't fall in love with him because he's just going to break my heart. He lies to me and pulls me in with his eyes and that _voice _and I forgive him… only to get hurt again. I refuse. Especially since Hanna is here, he can have her. I hope he's happy with her. The waitress came back with my food twenty minutes later.

"Here's your food. If there's anything else I can get you just let me know. Enjoy" I nodded and picked up the fork. I paused and used the syrup on the table to drench my food. I cut the pancake with the fork and shoved them into my mouth. So good…

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Stay in the car, Chad" Grady said as James got out and closed his door. He looked at us and quirked a brow before waving it off and walking away. Grady got out of the car and walked around to the passenger seat, slamming the door so hard that the windows could've broken. He inhaled through his nose deeply and shook his head.

"What?"

"Look, man. I love you because you're one of my _best _friends and you've always been there for me. But… there's honestly something mentally wrong with you" He said softly "You are the worst towards girls"

"What was I supposed to say to her in a car full of people?"

"Nothing, Chad. You didn't have to say anything. You just looked at her through the rearview mirror knowing what you've done. Hanna's sitting in the front seat and she doesn't have a clue so she's making everything worse and she doesn't even know it" He explained "Why'd you let her sleep over? She broke your heart and you're giving her another chance"

"We were talking all night and I don't know if I'm going to give her another chance"

"Remember what I said yesterday about hurting Sonny?"

"Yeah…"

"You did it. You hurt her so bad that she couldn't even be in the same car as you. I could tell that she didn't want a ride and she was awkward sitting back here. You didn't see that?"

"I did"

"No, you didn't, you fucking moron." He snarled out "You reduced a sixteen year old girl down to tears"

"Alright well, what the fuck am I supposed to say now? She's not going to talk to me and she's done with everything. She's done with _me_"

"And she should be. Your stupid ass doesn't deserve Sonny if you were just messing with her. She's going to self destruct and it's going to be your entire fault"

"Holy shit, Grady who's side are you on?"

"Hers!" He yelled "She may be sixteen and she may be naïve for sticking around you but she's the sweetest person _ever _and you treated her like shit. You punch her boyfriend in the face, treat her like shit, apologize, things go good for about a week and then you treat her like shit once more. It's a never ending cycle and I seriously think that you don't want her to be happy. If you know that she was happy with you, why do you mess it up?" He yelled loudly.

When Grady's mad his voice gets deeper and louder and he gets very insightful. He's right in all ways but what am I supposed to do. I can't do anything. Even if I could, it wouldn't work.

"You can't even apologize. You probably apologized so many times that she doesn't know which one is sincere or not. Whatever happens to Sonny is your fault."

"Alright, Grady… I get it but I can't date a sixteen year old girl"

"That's not what I'm saying to you, Chad. I'm saying that you kissed her and you have her virginity and you treat her like shit. You treat her like she's one of the girls you fuck from a party and she's not. She gave you _everything_. I bet she trusted you so much and you just fucked her over. You are a fucking jerk" He got out of the car and closed the door. He walked towards the class he had to go to while I just leaned my head on the headrest. I don't know what to do; I'm confused and screwed up in the head on a whole new level.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I laid down in my bed and in full clothing an hour after I had ate. My family wasn't home and I couldn't bear school today. If Tawni said something to me, I'd probably lose my mind. A few loose tears escaped my eyes and made my body shake but I think I'm all dried out of tears. I don't want to cry anymore and I don't want to feel this way. I shouldn't have to. I pulled a pillow underneath my head and sighed heavily. Screw the world right now. Screw the fact that this is what heartbreak feels like. I'm Sonny Monroe and I am who I am.

I got up and wiped my face. I walked over to my desk and looked through the stack of books I had. I pulled out a paperback book marked "Beethoven" and headed down the stairs. I sat at the large white piano we had and flipped the pages in the book. I stopped at one that was booked marked for some apparent reason. It was called Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement. I stared at the notes on the page, putting it on the holder and lifting the piano cover. I pushed my hair off my shoulder, sat up straight, and touched the keys of the piano. I started playing easily, looking at the sheet music the entire time.

It was a little hard to play because I had to flip pages at the same time but it made me feel in control. I felt at ease and a sort of calmness come over me. I just kept playing until my hands cramped. This is me and it always will be.

* * *

><p>"You don't come to school today but you show up standing on the steps" Penelope slowly made her way towards me with a smile "What were you doing?"<p>

"Nothing" I muttered "Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't but what did you and Chad do this time?" She linked her arms with mine as we walked down the steps. I sighed heavily and chewed on my bottom lip "Oh, you had sex again"

"No, I didn't. I wasn't with Chad. I just went home after my parents left. I had a bad headache"

"Oh…" She deadpanned "Well, we have a history paper on Teddy Roosevelt. Just a biography and his accomplishments. It's a minimum of three pages" She told me "That's about it"

"Did Tawni bother you today?"

"No, not really but Daniel asked for you. He wanted to rehearse something with you, I guess"

"Damn, I forgot about that" I mentally slapped myself. Daniel recently discovered that I can sing since we were hanging out one day and we were singing along to a song on my iPod. Daniel can really sing though. I don't tell anyone I can sing because I don't sing. I play the piano but he begged me to sing a song he wrote so I said okay.

"Are you two working on something big?"

"Um… I don't know if he wants to talk about it. You'd have to ask him" She nodded slowly and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hm… I talked to Nico today"

"Really?" I exclaimed quietly "What'd he say? Tell me…" She smiled brightly with her cheeks turning pink.

"He said that he wants me to come over to his house and… hang out" My mind stopped a little.

"That's kind of like a booty call, isn't it? He's calling you too his house to _hang _out"

"I know that it kind of is but I really want to hang out with him" She answered lowly "I kinda miss being with him and I _think _he misses being with me" I smiled and shook my head.

"I think you love him"

"Nah, I _like_ him. But… do you think I should go?"

"When did he say you should come over?"

"Um… today" She said meekly

"Well, then… you should ask him if something does start to happen. Where does he stand with Tawni and where is he gonna end up with you? That's if you two do… do _it_" She cleared her throat and let go of my arm, taking out her phone and typing on the screen "You're texting him?"

"Yeah… telling him that I'll come over but we need to talk"

"Oh… are you coming to my house or…?"

"Yeah, I'll come over but I'm hungry so can we stop at the deli and get some food?" I nodded and kept walking with her.

When we got to the deli, she had ordered herself a sandwich. It was when I got to my house that my heart dropped. His car was in his driveway and there was another car blocking him in. I knew he'd be home because he never has any classes. Unlike Michael but Chad explained that when you're a senior, you barely have classes. I should probably go apologize to Hanna for freaking her out the way that I did and… climbing over Grady… and making James think I was insane. I sucked it up and walked into Chad's backyard to only find Grady and James sitting there. Grady gave me a somber look while James furrowed his brows.

"Were you okay from this morning?" James asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I laughed quietly and walked around the table underneath the awning.

"If you're going to sit here and talk… can I eat?" Penelope dropped in one of the seats and took her wrapped up sandwich out "Where's your brother?"

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed and stood up

"What's wrong?" I asked, squinting at the sun behind him.

"I was supposed to go pick his guitar up from guitar center like four hours ago" He said hastily and pulled out his phone. He jogged out of the backyard; we all heard his car start. I guess… he was in a rush.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Grady. I didn't mean to climb over you like that. I just didn't want to… throw up on you" I lied. He laughed softly and shook his head.

"It's fine, Sonny"

"Is Hanna here? I want to apologize for losing my mind in the car"

"No, she's not here" He breathed out, tilting his head and looking at me. I raised my brows and looked grinned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I giggled lightly. It's easy putting on a smile.

"No reason…" I turned my head when a figure caught my eye.

I looked at the backyard door and saw a male's silhouette. I stood up, smoothing out my skirt in the front and walking towards the door. I pulled it open and walked through it. Keeping my eyes off Chad's and closing it. I leaned on the kitchen counter I had sat on a month ago when he was making me food and clasped my hands. He sighed and leaned on the counter across from me, folding his arms over his chest. I bit down on the inside of my cheek and looked up.

"Sonny, I-"

"If you were just messing with me this entire time, can you please just tell me?" I questioned "I don't want to hear any apologies and I don't want to hear a lie or an explanation. I don't want to hear you tell me that you want me or anything like that because you don't. You don't want me and we were never going to be together anyway. You still and always will love her. I'm not your Sonshine and I'm not 'baby' or anything of that nature"

"I don't know what to say to you" He responded

"Then don't say anything. Just answer the question and let me know. It's not like there's any chances for you because I'm done with you" I shrugged "I can't take the lies anymore, I can't stand being hurt and thinking that you actually might mean what you say when you don't. Hanna was the one that you always wanted. Even when she wasn't here, I bet you that she was the reason you kept hurting me" A warm tear slid down my cheek. "You hurt me so many times and I'm sick of it. You're making me regret everything I've done with you"

"I never meant to hurt you, Sonny. I _never _wanted to hurt you in anyway" He reached out but I didn't let him touch me "You don't regret me. You don't mean that"

"The crazy part about this whole thing is… I feel like it was _my_ fault. Like I've done something wrong. I feel like I wasn't _good_ enough for you. I'm never good enough for you. I'm not what you wanted. You wanted the tall, blonde, older, skinnier _woman_ and I wasn't that" I pushed a red lock behind my ear. He shook his head and dropped his arms.

"Sonny, you're more than I ever wanted you to be and you're most likely too good for me" He swallowed, looking at me with pain in his eyes. "You can do better than me"

"I never know when you're telling the truth and I _wanted you_. I didn't want better and I didn't want worse. So please… were you just messing with me?" He lowered his eyes and stayed quiet, clenching his jaw.

So that's it then? He was just messing with me. This entire time he's been lying and just doing this as a part of his little fucked up mind game. And I believed him and trusted him with everything. I inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, pushing my hair out of my face.

"Thank you for _finally_ telling me the truth…" I croaked out and stormed out of his kitchen. Penelope watched me grab my stuff and walk out of his backyard. I went into my house with my key and dropped everything, running up to my room and closing my door. I lied on my bed and shoved my head in a pillow, crying softly. I heard my door open a minute later and knew it was Penelope because I could hear her bangles. She sat on my bed and patted my back, rubbing gently and moving my hair out of my face.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why'd you let her go?"

"Because there's no making her happy after what I've done. I messed up big time" I reached into my pocket and lit a cigarette. I inhaled from the stick deeply and held it in for a couple of seconds before exhaling. Grady nodded slowly, picking at the tab on his soda "I can never do anything right"

"You're giving up. You _know_ you want her…" I do want her in every way possible "…I don't know why you fight yourself because you're going to continue to lose. Chad, even _I_ know you want her " I took in a short inhale and tapped extra ash off. "You should at least try to be friends with her since… you're neighbors and… you're friends with her brothers and… you took her innocence"

"I know" I dragged a hand down my face and sighed heavily. She's probably crying right now all because of me.

"What are you going to do about Hanna?"

"I don't know yet. I might just stay friends with her too"

"You and Hanna staying friends?" Grady scoffed out "That won't ever work and you know it won't. She got on a plane and flew here all for your birthday. _Yeah_, you'll be friends"

"I already got enough shit going on. Your snide comments aren't helping" I don't know if Hanna and I can be just friends but there's a hole in my heart the size of Texas. I inhaled from my cigarette and blew it out of my mouth.

"Did you at least say sorry?"

"She didn't want me to. She's tired of hearing me say it"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Jake, stop!" I screamed in a laugh as he drenched me with the water hose in the backyard. Every time I'd go in the air on the trampoline, he'd spray me and I would slip when I hit the trampoline. "You're gonna cause me to get hurt"

"You'll be alright" He grinned and went me again.

"If I jump off, would you catch me?"

"It depends… I might move out of the way" He teased, spray my stomach again. I laughed and coughed at the water getting into my mouth. There was no one in Chad's backyard, that's why I'm out here.

"Dad would kill you" I said out of breath "Ready?"

"Don't jump"

"One"

"Sonny,"

"Three!" I pushed myself forward off the trampoline and towards Jake. He didn't catch me because we both collapsed to the ground, me on top of him in the most painful way possible. "You fucking suck. You didn't catch me"

"I told you not to jump" I rolled off him and groaned, staring up at the sky and breathing deeply. "What happened to number two?"

"It went down the drain" He snorted a small laugh and shook his head.

"That was immature" I smirked and sat up "You should try to catch me"

"You must be out your mind" I slapped his stomach with my wet hand and heard him laugh loudly "You'd break my back"

"You can at least try"

"No" I stated "Do you like that girl? Nicole?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, she's really nice and sweet"

"How come you don't bring her around so I can talk to her and stuff?" He looked at me and shrugged "Come on, Jake. I _am _your sister. I'm not gonna embarrass you if you _really _like her and want to be with her"

"Dads gonna harass me about her and mom's gonna look at me like she wants a grandchild" I snickered and nodded my head. "I'll bring her around soon enough and you'll get to know her and if it works out from there then we'll see where it goes"

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen"

"Cradle-robber" I accused. He laughed loudly and sat up, shaking his head.

"She's twenty one. She's in her last year of school at UCLA"

"Oh…" I drawled out "…well, I'm going inside to get out of the clothes that are now wet because of you" I slapped his stomach again and listened to him groan. I stood up and walked into the house, seeing Derek sitting at the kitchen counter eating. "Whatcha eating?"

"Salad"

"What kinda salad?"

"Greek"

"Can I have some?" He put food onto the fork and handed it to me. I put the food in my mouth and gave him back his utensil "Mm… that's good. Where'd you get it from?"

"Restaurant" He sized me up and furrowed his brows "Why are you all wet?"

"Jake wet me with the hose"

"Oh… well…" He shrugged without any other words to say "…did you do your homework?"

"No, my homework isn't due for another week"

"You should do it so you don't have to do it later"

"Procrastination is a disease, Derek" He chuckled deeply and took another bite of his food. "Goodbye now"

"Goodbye, Sonny" He looked at me and laughed softly.

I made my way up the stairs and went into my room. I stripped my clothes and used my towel to wrap my body. I waltzed into the bathroom and cut on the shower, stepping in at the right temperature and listening to my stomach growl. I'll make myself something to eat when I'm finished. I've truly decided to not let Chad get me down because I'm fine the way I am… and there _will_ be other guys in my life. But I'm done with him. There are no more chances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**AH! So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! Don't worry folks, this is a Channy story and Channy is GOING to happen… just not yet. 20 reviews=update. Your reviews on the last chapter motivated all of this so thank you. I really want to know your opinions like how most of you reviewed the last chapter! Review please and thank you… Chapter 23 coming soon…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**I love my readers and I love cupcakes! Thanks so much for your reviews! I loved them! Nothing else to say but ENJOY!**

**Suckish chapter. I promise the next will be better. This is just to really clear some things up and get feelings from Chad and Sonny out of the way.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Today was Chad's birthday. He's turning twenty two today. He's now six years older than I am. He had a party today, a party that I was invited to but I'm skeptical about going. Hanna is going to be there. I pulled my covers up and over my head, curling myself into a ball. Jake is bringing Nicole, Derek is bringing Ariana and Daniel is bringing Annie. I… have no one. Well technically, I was always single because Chad and I didn't create labels for each other but you know what I mean. I don't even know what I'm wearing. I could wear one of the dresses I bought from Betsy Johnson but… that's for Penelope's party and my birthday. I exhaled heavily and blindly reached for my phone. I pulled it under the covers with me and dialed Chad's number. I had to wish him happy birthday no matter how much I didn't want to talk to him.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered the phone. It definitely wasn't his mother's voice.

"Hi… um, is Chad there?"

"Sonny, he's in the shower right now…" It was _Hanna_. Of... course. My throat tightened but I kept my composure. "…I'll tell him to call you back or… you wanna wait?"

"Nah, I'll talk to him later" I said and hung up. I dropped my head in my pillow and sighed. I thought she was just throwing him the party, not… being there the entire day and helping him get dressed and relax and all that other shit.

"Sonny, get up, get up, get up!" I heard Derek and Jakes voice burst through my room and their bodies jump on my bed. I held my covers over my head tightly and giggled.

"Why can't you two ever leave me alone?"

"Because we love you" Jake tried yanking my covers off but failed. "Get up…"

"No, I want to be alone"

"It's like two o clock in the afternoon. You've been alone long enough" Derek answered.

"Really? Then it's too early for me to get up. I need my beauty sleep?"

"You can't sleep for something you don't have" Jake muttered. Derek laughed loudly and patted my head over the cover.

"Shut up, Jake" I yelled with a laugh. I pulled the covers off my head and put stretched my legs out "Get out of my room"

"No" They both said at the same time. I smirked and pushed my covers off of me.

Having brothers are so annoying. It's like having two hyper... pitbulls. Fun and loving but dangerous if rubbed the wrong way. Yeah, Derek isn't really my brother but he's been around enough. He's been with me since birth. They don't knock… they don't care if I'm in the bathroom when they have to go. Well, now they do since my father yelled at them. I can't really have a boyfriend without them messing it up. The outfits I would normally wear would be disapproved of because they don't want me to put out the wrong message. The only good part about having them is that I'm always safe from danger or strange guys. I get whatever I want because I'm the _baby_. I always get the last word since my mother mediates and takes my side most of the time.

"So… here's the real reason why we're in here. You're turning seventeen in five months and… you're going to start… dating _older _guys…" Derek started. I furrowed my brows and sat up. "Some guys will want things such as…"

"Sex?" I finished "I'm not having this talk with you guys" I laughed and shook my head "It's too awkward and… I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh, we aren't talking about it. We're informing you" Jake said "Even though you made a promise to me _and_ dad to wait; you might lie…" My heart stopped.

What if they know? Oh god, what if they know Chad took my virginity and they're confronting me about it? What if I can't lie this off? What if my father knows? Oh shit… This would be bad. This would be the worst thing in the entire world. Everything would end. The sky would actually turn grey.

_Relax..._

"I'm taking a sex education class next year and that'll end this whole conversation so leave me alone. Mom!" I yelled for her "Get your son and his freakish best friend out of my room!"

"Seriously, we were just having a conversation" Jake laughed quietly "Okay but if you were doing it… would you tell me?"

"No" I scoffed with a smile "I wouldn't tell either of you because you'd tell dad and I'd never be let out of my room. Now get out" I crawled out of my bed and headed towards the door. I opened it up and put my hand on my hip. Derek laughed and pulled a pillow under his head and sighed.

"Dad actually asked us to talk to you"

"Why?" I shook my head "I'm not having sex and I don't plan on it anytime soon. Why? The whole male anatomy freaks me out." I just blush at it and enjoy the feeling but who am I to talk? I only had sex twice.

"Honestly, would you rather your father talking to you about this? He's a cop. He'll go into detail whereas we won't" Derek muttered, getting up from my bed and walking towards the door.

"I'd rather learn from a book" I spat out.

"Fine, I'll tell dad that I talked to you and when he doesn't believe me and comes to speak with you… you'd be wishing we had spoke to you" Jake stood, making his way towards me.

"Yeah, whatever" Derek walked out my door first and patted the top of my head softly. Jake slapped the side of my head on his way out, dodging my hit when I had tried to get him back. I closed my door and folded my arms. I'm lying my ass off for what I've done. This is going to get me in some serious trouble and Chad… is going to end up going to jail.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"So… you being here is part of your whole idea of me having the best birthday?" I said to Hanna as she tied my tie into a Windsor knot. I watched her hands move softly on my chest, making sure she was doing it right and not making it to tight to pinch.

_Or an excuse to be around and touch you..._

"Yes" She nodded with a smile "I'm doing everything in my power to make sure you're happy"

"Well, I am happy, Hanna" She looked up and smirked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. It's been a long time since I've tied a tie"

"Cory didn't wear a tie?" She cleared her throat and shook her head.

"No, he never wore ties…" She said lowly, stopping her movements and chewing her bottom lip. "Chad, I uh…" I cupped her chin softly, bringing her lips to mine.

I wanted to see if I would feel something. I was looking for that spark that I had with Sonny to see if it was still there. I kissed her slowly but something odd happened. It wasn't Hanna. Sonny was crowding my mind. Her face, her body, her voice, the way she chewed her bottom lip when she thought about something. The way she would smile at me when I made her blush and the way she would try to act tough around me but it wouldn't work. Nothing about Hanna. It was gone completely. I thought Hanna being back, things would be the same but it isn't. There wasn't a spark between Hanna and I. I pulled back and kept my eyes closed.

"W-Why'd you do that?"

"I wanted to see if there was still something in me that would… make me feel the way I did for you a year ago"

"Is it still there?"

"No…" I breathed out softly "…I think we should stay friends. I don't think we should get back together…" I opened my eyes and saw her smiling. I furrowed my brows and smirked. She's _smiling?_

"What's her name?" She chuckled.

_Sonny..._

"Why do you assume there's a girl?" I laughed quietly. She smoothed out my tie and stepped back.

"Because there is. The only two reasons you wouldn't want to get back with me is your pride and if there's someone else on your mind" I shook my head and moved in front of my mirror, looking at myself. I'm really too good looking for my own good. I straightened my tie and cleared my throat. "You know what the sad part is about this?" She moved next to me in her deep red fitted, strapless dress and looked in the mirror.

"What?"

"We are two _really _good looking people" She sighed out "It should be a crime"

"I knew I rubbed off on you"

"Yep, in all the _good _ways" She walked away with an implied message. I chuckled and dropped my head. "Anyway, you have to put your shoes on so we can go"

"Alright" I opened my closet and pulled out my black vans. Hanna stopped when she saw me slip my foot in one and glared at me "I'm not wearing dress shoes"

"Why not? Come on, Chad… you can at least wear them for a night"

"No, I hate dress shoes and these Vans are new. I bought them last week"

"You have on a button down with slacks and a tie and you're gonna wear _Vans_?" She said disgustingly. I shrugged and slipped my feet into my other shoe, standing up and straightening my pants once more.

"Yes"

"Your mother is going to be mad"

"I don't care" I snickered and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh… um Sonny? Your neighbor called" She pointed out, handing me my phone and walking towards my room door. When did Sonny call? Hanna answered my phone when Sonny called? Why is she just now telling me this?

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just said she'll talk to you later" I nodded and searched through my phone. What if Hanna went through my messages and saw the text messages between Sonny and me? We never sent anything dirty but we've talked about stuff and I haven't erased any. When I tell you haven't erased anything, I still have that basketball text message.

"Did she sound sad or anything?"

Did she sound like she still hated me?

"Nah, she probably wanted to just wish you a happy birthday or something." Hanna shrugged "Why?"

"No reason" I muttered, shaking my head. I breathed out slightly. "I'm ready, we can go"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Who's this?" I looked at the kid standing next to Daniel. He had on a white button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up his forearms. He had big brown eyes and an arm full of tattoos. He had a bright smile and he was tall. The guy also had short black hair and was maybe an inch shorter than Chad. I was in a black staples dress with the C. Louboutin's I had gotten for Christmas. My ginger colored hair was wavy and going down my back. He sized me up slowly and chuckled.

"Sonny, this is Travis… Travis, this is Sonny" Travis took my hand and shook it lightly.

"I figured since everyone had a date and you're the only one that didn't. I'd help you out. Plus, Travis is single"

"Thank you, Daniel. You are so good with words" Travis said sarcastically and patted his back. Daniel took Annie's hand and took her inside of the catering hall. "I'm glad Daniel paired me with you. You're better than he described"

"Oh yeah and how did he describe me?"

"Happy" I'm really not that happy anymore "Beautiful, pretty brown eyes and an amazing smile" I blushed lightly and shook my head.

"Smooth"

"Thank you, I try" He lifted his hand for me to go with him. He escorted me inside and held the doors open for me.

"So, how do you know Daniel?"

"Childhood friend" Travis shrugged "We used to play the guitar after elementary"

"You play?"

"Bass"

"Nice" I smirked. The catering hall had at least ten tables.

One of the tables had his family and my parents sitting at one table, and then friends, his close friends I guess would sit with him. He had a table full of girls. I guess they were his friends. I recognized Portlyn and Samantha. Chad knew _so_ many girls. Holy shit. They were all so pretty and tall and mostly… blonde except for a few. And he liked _me_? How in the world was that possible? I could see my brothers and their dates. It wasn't that big of a party but Hanna really cares for him if she threw him this big thing.

"So… why don't you go to P.A?"

"My parents can't really afford it."

"Oh, I didn't mean-" I felt dumb. He nodded and smiled smugly

"I'm also home schooled" He inserted "It's easier and better. I don't have to deal with the ignorance of people"

"Ah" I cleared my throat "And your… tattoos?"

"My father has a lot of tattoo. I'm trying to follow in his lovely footsteps" He stated. My father eyed me and the guy who was holding my hand to lead me into the hall. I could see him getting up from his seat.

"Your father likes your tattoos?"

"My father is the one that did my tattoos. He's a tattoo artist. What about your father?"

"Unfortunately, my father is a police officer" I muttered when he finally got to us and put his hands in his pockets "Hi, dad"

"Hi, Mr…" I muttered my last name and to Travis and saw him nod "Hello, Mr. Monroe"

"Hi…" My father said, reaching out for a handshake "You are?"

"Travis, Travis Smith" He dropped my hand to shake my fathers. I'm staying here because my father can be very intimidating. "Are you enjoying your evening?"

"How do you know my daughter?"

"Daniel, James' brother, introduced me to her and I must say that she's very kind" Travis chuckled deeply.

"Really? How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Hm" He sized Travis up with a slight frown. He was judging him on his tattoos and the way he looked. He wasn't clean cut like my father wanted the guys for me to date to be. I think that's why I liked Travis a little. He was different. Maybe it was because he didn't look like Chad. "Just… keep your hands where they should be and there won't be any problems"

"Trust me sir, I have a little sister and I treat all girls the way I would want my sister to be treated" I giggled lightly because I knew my father wouldn't have any words to say to that. He patted Travis' shoulder and turned around, heading towards the table he was sitting that. "Wow, I almost pissed my pants"

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I mean, I honestly expected a lot more questions"

"No… don't speak to soon. I have two brothers. They're both twenty three" He hissed quietly and cleared his throat.

"I'll start preparing my _saint _speech" I laughed softly. The DJ lowered the music when Bryce walked up to the table. There was a cake being rolled out in the middle of the dance floor. It was a sheet cake but I didn't see what was on top. I guess we're having cake first before the actual meal?

"Alright, alright, alright! Chad Dylan Cooper is in the building!" The DJ announced. Is it bad that I still kind of wince at his name? "Please gather around the cake! We're gonna sing happy birthday and eat some cake first alright!"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"One, two, three!" I heard when Hanna opened the door to the room my party was in. There was a whole bunch of friends and family and former flings. Why did she invite the girls that I had slept with? Well, I doubt that she did it. James and the guys probably did it. They would invite them to mess up my head.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Chad, Happy Birthday to you!" They all sung the traditional birthday song.

I laughed at how bad it sounded but knew that I was loved. Hanna gestured for me to go to the cake and blow out my twenty two candles. Everyone was standing around the cake with their cameras flashing and laughs and smiles making me warm.

"Make a wish!" They all screamed happily, taking pictures of everything.

I would tell you what I wished for but if you really knew me by now, you'd know. If you didn't; I wish for Sonny to forgive me for making her feel the way I did. Inside that wish implied that she would she that she was the only one I want. I blew out my candles and smiled, blinded by the flashes and feeling a million hugs from different directions. I leaned up from blowing out the candles and thanked everyone that could hear me. It was kind of chaotic. I got family hugging me and taking pictures. Former flings kissing my cheek, the guys cutting my cake, I don't know where Sonny was at in all of this but that's the only person I really wanted to see. It's not like I can kiss her or anything but I just really want her to be happy with me on _my _birthday. It'd probably make me feel a whole lot better.

"Hold on, hold on" I heard Hanna's voice over the speakers "Grady, you have to do it" She laughed. Do what? When I wasn't paying attention, a big hunk of cake was mashed in my face. I could hear the laughing and the cameras shuttering. I think she even had professional photographers here. "Happy Birthday!" I laughed happily and wiped some of the cake off my face. I nodded at Grady and smiled.

"I wanna say something" I said, wiping cake off my face at the same time I was walking towards the DJ. Hanna handed me the mic and stepped away because she knew in my head that I was going to wipe cake on her.

"So… I really just wanna thank everyone for coming here for my birthday. Hanna and whoever helped did a good job" I was scanning the room for Sonny all at once "Thanks so much and I have cake up my nose. Mom, dad… thanks for everything, family members and my friends… I love you guys. I would say more but, I got cake up my nose. So… yeah" She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Your cake will be brought to you guys! Take your seats if you like…"

And then I saw her, she was standing next to Daniel in an amazing, strapless, fitted black dress with those heels that she got for Christmas. God, I wanted her and I wanted her bad. Portlyn came up to me with a fabric napkin. I took it out of her hand and wiped my face gently. Then I saw it, she wasn't really talking to Daniel. She was talking to some kid with short black hair. The way he looked at her... it's like that moment in life where pure jealousy hit. The way she looked at him made me want to scream. He smiled and then she smiled. Son of a bitch. I blew out air from my mouth and cleared my throat. So what the hell did she call me earlier for? He followed her to their seats and sat down next to each other.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I sat down at the table in at Chad's party and leaned back, staring at the large piece of cake on my plate that I had got when the waiter handed me one. Ironically, the piece I had said _'Happy'_ on it. I wasn't happy. I looked over at another table that he was sitting at with a piece of cake in front of him. She fed him a piece of cake and he smiled. What the hell is going on with me? I would never be able to have that with him. Even if I did kinda liked Travis, he's not the one I truly want.

"That's not true…" Annie laughed and put her cup down. I don't even know what they were talking about.

I picked up the fork next to the plate and twirled it in my hands, debating if I should eat it. I stuck it in the cake and took a big piece. I shoved it in my mouth and chewed it hungrily. I fixed another piece and put it in my mouth before I could swallow the food that was already in my mouth. I breathed through my nose and swallowed, feeling the food drop in my stomach. I just put more in my mouth. This is a hearty piece of cake and I wanted to eat it all. I didn't care at this point. My knee bounced and my eyes broke away from the plate and back up to the table he was at.

I looked at Hanna and felt incredibly disgusted with myself. I pushed more cake into my mouth. That piece of cake was huge because when I finished it, I felt bloated and piggish. I took a large gulp of Sprite out of my glass and used the napkin on the table to dab my mouth. I excused myself from Travis. I grabbed my clutch and stood up, leaving the room and heading for the bathroom. There was a woman in there who was fixing her makeup. I stood in front of the mirror and pretended to fix my earrings. She gave me a small smile and walked out. When the door closed, I took myself and clutch into a stall and kneeled over the bowl. I stuck two fingers in my throat and heaved. I stuck them farther and heaved once more before it all came up. My eyes watered and my throat burned. I stuck my fingers farther and threw up my food. I coughed a few times before clearing my throat.

I was satisfied and empty. I flushed the toilet and stood up, pushing the stall open and going to the sink. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hand underneath the water. I brought it to my mouth and swished it all around to clean it out. I spit into the sink and turned the water off. I reached into my clutch and took out a stick of gum. I unwrapped it and pushed it into my mouth. I washed my hands, fixed my makeup and hair before walking out. I can't eat like that again or I'm going to get fat. That can't happen. I didn't want to go back in yet so I sat outside the hall on one of the benches. I crossed my leg and sighed, the cool L.A. air washing my skin. I throat still burned a little but I'll be fine.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my head to the right and saw Chad sitting there. I smiled the best one I could put on and nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed some air. I had a headache" He nodded slowly "Are you having a good time on your birthday? By the way… Happy Birthday!" I poked his bicep. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm having fun" He answered. He still had a little cake on his jaw. I took it off with my finger and wiped it on the bench. "So… who's that guy?"

"Travis is… just a friend of Daniels. He bought him along so I didn't have to feel left out at the table" I said.

I wanted him to just tell me something I'd never hear him say.

But I knew that wouldn't happen...

"Oh…" He nodded and fiddled with his thumbs for a moment "Sonny, I um- Hanna and I are-"

"James looked like he was having a great time" I laughed. I knew what he wanted to say but I didn't want to hear it. It's his birthday and I didn't want him to feel bad about me. "He must be the loud one out of all you guys"

"Yeah, he is..." Chad snorted a small laugh. "Are _you _having fun?"

"I'm having a good time, yes" I chuckled "You look all clean and fresh cut…" I wiped his collar before he smiled. This is awkward for the both of us.

"Me? Look at you. All dressed up and girly. You have amazing legs, Sonshine" He patted my knee but immediately withdrew his hand "Sorry… it's a habit" I wanted him so bad but I couldn't have him. It would suffocate me to be with him knowing that he didn't want me. Well, it would suffocate me to be with him sexually; knowing that his heart wasn't truly in it. I always thought that if you made love to someone you would actually love them but in Chad's case… I was wrong.

Hopelessly wrong.

_And hopelessly in love..._

I'm not in love with him.

"You should probably go back inside. Hanna is probably looking and you have to take pictures with your parents" I responded, standing up "Come on..." I motioned for him to get up. He stood and as I held the door open for him. When he walked into the dining room area again, the photographer motioned for us to get together. I put on a smile and moved in closer to him. When the flash went off, my smile slowly faded and I made my way back to the table. I sat down next to Travis and pushed my plate away from me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just went to go get some air"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I swallowed some of my Gin and Tonic. I suddenly wasn't happy because I didn't really see that smile on Sonshines face. After seeing the party and my family and everything… I would've rather just hid out in my car on the trail that Sonny and I use and just be with her. Don't get me wrong, the party is nice but… I'd rather be with the one person I want to be with most.

"Was it the best birthday ever?"

"Yes, it was, thank you" I leaned over and pecked Hanna's cheek. I caught Sonny's eye once more and saw her smile. I smiled back until she looked away to that guy, Travis. Would Sonny ever date him? I hope not. I don't want her to. I don't think he's right for her. She shook her head at him with a grin and he laughed. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and my jaw clenched tightly. His hands need to be kept to himself or _I _will lay hands on him. I dragged a hand down my face and picked my drink again. I can't even get drunk… my mother's here.

On top of all that, Sonny's dress is making me all… hot and bothered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought about it! I know it sucked and I'm sorry! At least I thought it sucked. 20 reviews= update. I really wanna know your thoughts since I love detailed reviews. Um… so yeah review please and thank you. Chapter 24 coming soon…**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews so much! Sorry for the long wait. If you followed me on twitter then you know that I had a minor writers block but I managed to slowly scrape something up. ENJOY!**

**700+ reviews! Me gusta! Thanks guys :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up Monday morning with a light headache. I don't know where it's from but I'm already irritated. I'm officially twenty two years old and I feel the same. I'm six years older than Sonny. I guess that's a difference. I don't know how long it will take for my wish to come true but then again, none of my birthday wishes came true so Sonny might not forgive me. As long as there is a smile on her face, that's all I care about. But if Travis is causing that smile, it's a whole different story. That little pubescent... asshole needs to go away and keep his distance. I don't even know him. He could be like the best guy in the world but I wouldn't care because I don't want her dating him or any other. I pushed my covers off me and stood up.

My goal for today is to get Sonny to start liking me again. I'll pick her up after school just as a surprise and if she lets me, we can talk... about everything. I haven't kissed Sonny in a long time and I knew she wasn't going to let it happen but talking and getting her to forgive me will bring me close to it. I got dressed after a shower and left my house to go to school. I didn't recognize the black Maxima sitting outside of Sonny's house because Daniels is silver. I gave Bryce and Grady a bro hug but when Sonny walked out her house, someone got out of the car. Fucking Travis man. My jaw clenched tightly and my whole body tensed up. Grady must've noticed because he patted my shoulder. The kid has a sleeve of tattoos. How does that happen?

"Are they dating?"

"Chad, get in the car" I heard Grady say.

"No, they can't be dating" But I'm gonna find out. I walked over there and patted Sonny's shoulder. I wanted to pull her in my arms and glare at the kid but that would be childish... and suspicious "So, this is Travis?"

"Hi," He responded "I didn't get a chance to wish you Happy Birthday, I'm sorry"

"It's no problem" I said, looking at Sonny who seemed to be getting annoyed.

"So... this is your boyfriend?" I said meekly.

"No," She answered quietly "Why?"

"Just a question, Sonny" I smirked and leaned an arm on his car. "So... you're like good friends?" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"I guess so..." He chuckled. "Are you two good friends?" He gestured to us. I quirked a brow at Sonny who I knew wanted me to leave them alone. It was my intention of ruining any good mood she was having with him. If she's annoyed, she won't do anything with him. My plan works out simple.

"He's just my stupid neighbor" She grumbled, folding her arms "He's annoying also"

"Sounds more like a hate friendship"

"Nah, Sonny doesn't hate me. I'm practically her favorite person in the world" Her mouth pursed into a tight line.

"Travis, I'm gonna be late for school" She ran her hand down his arm and turned to open the passenger door.

"It was nice... officially meeting you" Travis stated and walked around to the left side of the car. I watched it pull off down the block before turning around. I got in the driver's seat of my car and put the key in the ignition. Grady just had a smirk on his face and his head turned to me slightly.

"I think he's cool"

"Shut the hell up"

"He seems nice for her. Maybe he won't treat her like shit"

"Shut up" I mumbled and put the car in drive. I headed to my college.

"What do you think of Travis, Bryce?" Grady turned around to Bryce who was texting on his phone.

"They look good together. Are they dating?"

"No," I clenched my jaw.

"They should. Though, he would have to make it past her father and brother" Grady said "I think he can do it. Take her off the market and make guys see what they're missing out on"

I fucking hate Grady. After we got to the school, we went our separate ways. I was going alone because... I wanted to be alone. I needed to calm myself down. She can't like Travis. He's not her type. I went to the diner across the campus and sat in a booth alone. My hands played with a salt shaker silently after the waitress took my order.

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?" I looked up and saw Portlyn slide into the booth "Aw, did someone steal your best friends?" I smirked and shook my head.

"Just waiting for my food" I nodded slowly.

"You look like a loner. Is it because you realized that you're getting old?" She teased. I glared at her and smiled.

"No, Portlyn. How's that guy of yours?" I leaned back in the booth and folded my arms.

"We shall not talk about Josh." She burned red and fought about a smile. I laughed loudly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Why not?"

"Because we won't. But let's talk about you... Hanna and you... are you okay?" She asked and lowered her voice. "She threw you that party and all"

"We established that... we'll just be friends. I kissed her and didn't get that same feeling that I used to"

"No spark, huh?" I shook my head "That's okay. You can keep doing what you do with that girl you aren't telling anyone about"

"I want to keep her my secret."

"Why?" She reached over and shook my hand "I know she's pretty because you only have a taste for pretty girls but who is she? Does she go to this school?"

"No"

"In California?"

"I'm not telling you" I chuckled deeply and shrugged "It's stays at my discretion"

"She's not a MILF, is she?" My face scrunched up and I made a disgusted noise. "I guess not. Is she younger than you?"

"What part of "I'm not telling" don't you get?"

"The entire thing" The waitress came back with my sausage and cheese omelet. She grabbed a fork and took a piece, putting it in her mouth. "I'll find out sooner or later" She said deviously, turning her legs out and standing up "I got class now. I'll see you later"

"Mhm"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Travis likes you" Daniel said, leaning in the locker next to mine while I flipped through my folder to find a paper for my music class.

"Hm..." I chuckled and kept looking.

"And I think... you like him back" He stated. "He even offered to drive you to school this morning and he doesn't even have to leave his house to go to school"

"What's your point?"

"My best friend has a good taste in girls"

"I thought Seth was your best friend?"

"Nah, Seth and I are close but not that close" He shrugged. "So... do you like him?"

"Maybe" I mumbled with a small smile.

"Aww" He teased, ruffling my hair.

"You're so annoying" I smiled and looked at him "Like... a little brother"  
>"I'm older than you"<p>

"But you act like... a little brother" He shrugged and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I've been hanging around Annie's brother for too long" He sighed "He's beginning to like me"

"He didn't like you? How old is he?"

"Twelve"

"Oh, yeah. He doesn't like his big sister. You're stealing her away from him" I laughed.

"No, she's always with her brother. I don't have a problem with it bu-"

"Daniel, I was just playing around" I told him "Just give him a little bit of time. I know what he's going through"

"You feel like the girls your brother dates steal him away from you?"

"The current one? No but past one- I never saw him. He was always with her" I explained "He'll warm up to you" I assured him. I finally found the paper an pulled it out of the folder. I put my folder on the shelf and stuffed the paper in my bag.

"Hi, Daniel" Tawni touched his arm in a flirtatious manner and looked at him "I need to talk to Sonny in private" I knitted my brows together and closed my locker. He glared at her and pushed her hand off of his arm.

"Why?" He turned and stood halfway in front of me.

"Because I just want to talk, that's all. Come on, don't be mean…" She pushed around him gently and waved him goodbye. He looked at me to make sure I was okay. I nodded and leaned my shoulder on my locker. "Hey, Sonny…" She drawled out.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You just don't listen, do you? I told you to stay away from Daniel but you just don't listen"

"Yeah and? We're friends and we hang around each other" I shrugged "If you have a problem with that then you're really insecure"

"We shouldn't talk about insecurities, sweetheart. We all seen that you've gained a little wait and… well… you're getting kind of pudgy. Are you eating your feelings?"

"I haven't gained any weight." I defended. I hope and prayed that I didn't "And who are you to judge. All that bread you've been eating has gone straight to your stomach… or Nico knocked you up like the slut that you are?" Her nostrils flared and he posture changed.

"I'm not a dirty whore like you are, Sonny. I make sure they wrap it up"

"Tawni, I am a virgin. You _know _that. Why do you insist on making rumors about me sleeping around?"

"Because I don't like you" She snapped loudly "I hate every fiber of your being and you will not take Daniel away from me"

"Well, sounds like you practically love me if you think about how much you hate me all the time" I smirked and folded my arms. "Daniel has a girlfriend. Why don't you hate her? I'm just his friend"

"Stay away from him"

"No,"

"Stay away from him, Sonny" She snarled, pushing past my shoulder roughly "Or it will get worse for you…" I rolled my eyes and scoffed, walking in the direction of my class.

"How big of a bitch was she?" Seth came up to me and nudged my shoulder.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. I got this covered" I told him with a confident attitude.

"You should fight her"

"No, my father would kill me"

"But it would be amazing"

"I'm not trying to get my hair pulled out and… I'm not trying to hurt her" He laughed loudly and stopped at the entry way of my classroom.

"How do you even know you'll hurt her?"

"I grew up with Jake. Trust me; I gave my fair share of bruises"

He smirked and shook his head, walking away and letting me head back into my class.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny stared at my car as she walked down the school steps next to Penelope, smiling at her friend and waving her goodbye. She slowly made her way to me with a hesitant, confused look on her face. I don't know what she's so confused about. She stopped in front of the passenger window and folded her arms, waiting for me to roll it down. I wasn't going to. I'm going to wait until she gets in the car because I know she is. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her huff and open the car door, getting in and slamming it closed.

"What do you want?"

"I sense a bit of hostility, Sonny"

"Why are you parked outside of my school?" She scoffed and moved her bag onto her lap.

"Why are you so hostile? I can't pick you up from school?"

"No, you can't. You want something and if it's what I think it is then _no_" She automatically said.

"I came to drop you home. I didn't want anything. I was trying to be nice after what I did but if you want to act like a bitch then get out of my car" She reached for the door handle but I looked the door. "I didn't really mean that… I'm sorry" She turned her head and looked at me.

"Where's Hanna?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I put the car into drive and looked out my side view mirror to make sure no cars were coming. I easily pulled away from the curb. "Where's Travis?"

"Home… being home schooled" She sighed, narrowing her eyes "Why?"

"Just a question. Sonny, I'm not with Hanna if that counts" Her eyes softened for a moment before turning back to her ice cold ones.

"It doesn't count. I don't care" I tightened my hand around the wheel and cleared my throat.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I wanted? Yeah… but what you wanted? I have no clue since you _never _know what you want, Chad" Holy shit… what is her problem? She breathed out of her mouth loudly and ran her fingers through her hair "I have a paper due… and I need to interview someone I've gotten to known. Can I interview you?" Nice to know Mrs. Hollow still gives that assignment.

"Yeah but you have to be a little nicer, you look like you're ready to bite my head off" I grumbled. She stared out the window in silence and played with her fingers "What are you thinking about?"

"Not you" She mumbled. I smirked out of annoyance and anger. She's thinking about Travis, maybe?

_Jealously…_

"How many tattoos does Travis have?"

"I don't know. He just has a whole sleeve" She shrugged "Is that why you picked me up? So you can interrogate me about _him_?"

"Nope, I picked you up as a nice gesture" I said calmly "Is that okay with you?" I looked over to her. She nodded and leaned her head back on the headrest.

"Our houses are the other way. Why are you going this way?"

"I need to stop at the store really quick"

I drove over to Walgreens and parked the car, leaving it idling since Sonny was in it. I picked up a few things for my house like soap, toothpaste, a new toothbrush for myself, deodorant, Jergens lotion, a box of condoms and… some candy. Simple stuff. Well, the candy wasn't for me but I got it anyway. I waited on line for five minutes when I got called for next. I asked for a pack of Marlboro's from behind the counter and watched him ring everything up. I paid and waited for him to take my money, give me my change, bag my items and give me my receipt. I finally got back in the car to see her nodding her head to a song on the radio. I took the candy out of the bag and waved it in front of her face.

"Want it?" She just looked at it and then at me, shaking her head "It's M&M's… your favorite…" I drawled out. She fought back a smile and took them out of my hand and peeled open the corner.

"Thanks…" She said lowly, pouring some into her hand and popping a few into her mouth.

"Mhm…" I could feel the tension trying to melt away but it just wouldn't budge. I left the parking lot and started in the direction of our houses. "So… how was school?"

"Fine"

"Tawni still bother you?" She nodded faintly "Is it really bad?" She shook her head "What about that whole Facebook thing?" She just shrugged.

"I deactivated it"

"That was a smart thing to do" She just nodded and put a handful of M&M's in her mouth. "Do you think it would help?" She shrugged for her answer "Are you just going to give me gestures for answers?"

"I have food in my mouth" She said with a full mouth of candy. I smirked and drove with one hand. "Where are your best friends?"

"No clue" I chuckled softly "I haven't really seen them since this morning"

"Oh… they could be _dead_ from a car accident and you wouldn't know. We could die in a car accident and they wouldn't know because they have no clue where you are"

"That's a very bad thing to imagine" I furrowed my brows "Anyway…" I deadpanned "They'll show up at my house sometime today like they always do" She just looked out the window and put candy into her mouth.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad looks good today. Well, no… he looks amazing every day. It's like he just gets out of bed and walks out his house with amazing hair and that million watt smile that makes my body warm. I mean, god must've added an extra helping of sexiness when he was making Chad. I could just stare at him across from me, watching him drink his soda. But that'd be weird so I won't do it.

"What are your life goals?" I said aloud, drumming my pen on my dining room tables. Chad was sitting across from me with his arms folded and a thinking look on his face. I feel like shit. I feel like lying down in my bed and never waking up. I just want to sleep and ignore school. But I can't. My father won't allow it.

"To be successful" He answered. I scribbled it down on my prep sheet for my paper I had to write on someone I've gotten to know over the past year. I hadn't really known him for a year but it felt like I have.

"You don't have a better answer than that?" I chuckled and looked at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, I want to be successful. I want to be a businessman that is known for his work and has millions" I tilted my head and looked at the paper, writing that down also.

"If you had the choice to inherit anything in the world, what would it be and why?"

"That is a stupid question. How am I supposed to know what I want to inherit?" He laughed loudly.

"I don't know. You know… like… I'd want to inherit every shoe that Jeffery Campbell makes but I can't"

"Okay let me think then…" He hummed the jeopardy theme song and closed his eyes "I'd want every Audi ever made"

"Wow, you are shallow"

"Compared to shoes… _I'm _shallow?" I nodded and wrote his answer down. I've been asking him questions for ten minutes and every answer is short. I don't know why he's not giving me full answers. My brothers were at work and since Chad insisted he'd pick me up… he's still here.

"Where do you see yourself in the next month?" I leaned on my hand and waited for his answer.

"Making it up to you in some way" My throat tightened and I exhaled heavily.

"Where do you see yourself in the next month?" I asked again, hoping he'd change his answer.

"Seeing you be happy with me"

"Chad, where do you see yourself in the next month?" I breathed out. I can't write that down and I don't want to deal with this right now.

"Being exclusive with Sonny Monroe" I dropped the pen on the table and shook my head.

"I'll just make something up" I muttered and pushed my chair back, standing up and taking my book with me. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. I looked for a bottle of water but I didn't see one. I didn't wanna drink juice or anything and I knew we had some in the basement fridge. I closed the doors and started down the steps to the basement.

"Sonny," I just kept walking down and turned on the light. I shuffled across the tiled basement floor and went to the black fridge. "Fuck, Sonny. Stop ignoring me" I felt him grab my arm and turn me around forcefully "I. Am. Sorry"

"No, you're not. You want Hanna so stop thinking about me in that way" I tried to yank my arm away from him but his hand tightened "Let go of me"

"No because you keep ignoring me. Honestly, why aren't you forgiving me?"

"Because I'm done. You're a two faced… asshole. It's not like we were even together"

"I want to be together. I want to be with you"

"Let go of me, Chad…" I tried taking my arm out of his hold but he just grabbed my other arm.

"Look at me, Sonny and give me a good reason on why you don't want to be with me" He lowered himself so we can be eye to eye. I swallowed and looked down in between us "Look at me" I can't. I'm trying to create a reason. "Sonny, look at me…" He said in a stern, deep voice that made my stomach flip and my heart race.

"Because we have other people in our lives" He furrowed his brows and scoffed.

"You can't _honestly_ tell me that you _like_ Travis?" He spat out harshly. I just swallowed and inhaled. He shook his head and scoffed again "You can't date him. He isn't right for you"

"Why the hell can't I? It's my life and I do what I want with whomever I please" I spat back with fire. "You are not my-" He crashed his lips onto mine and moved his hands to my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I couldn't fight it. His lips were soft and hot. They moved fluently on mine and it was so familiar… _so _good.

"You are mine" It sent shivers down my back.

I couldn't see sweet Chad in his eyes. It was a flash of possessive Chad. The possessive Chad I've never seen. I mean, Michael got possessive and just gave me the silent treatment but Chad seems more forceful. He moved his hands down to my ass and squeezed tightly, forcing my body into his. I responded with a moan on his mouth and feeling my feet leave the ground. My back was pressed up against the wall softly and he wrapped my legs around his waist. He ducked his head into my neck and showered my skin with kisses. I could feel his member hardening in between my legs. This isn't fair. I'm too swept up to protest. _And _I'm wearing a skirt.

"I don't like other guys' hands on you. You are mine and I want it that way" He bit down gently on my pulse point, erupting a moan from my lips again. Oh god… "No guy can make you moan the way I can" I felt a river flow into my panties. His voice _alone_ is making me want him. He held me up on the wall with his body and reached underneath my skirt. He pulled my panties down my hips and with a little struggle, he got them off. "You're mine. _Mine_ and you always will be"

"Chad…" I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

I fumbled through it and found a black foil package, dropping his wallet and putting it in clear view so he wouldn't forget it. He put me down for a brief second and unbuttoned his pants, pushing his boxers down his hips. I caught sight of his member, my core aching for him. He rolled the condom onto himself and lifted me once more and thrusted into me swiftly, slamming my back into the wall. A broken moan broke through the breathing and made my eyes haze over. I was stretched to accommodate him and I could feel all of him with me being pressed on the wall. My teeth grinded together and he caught my eye.

"Say 'I'm yours'" He thrusted in me slowly, putting his forehead on mine and looking straight into my eyes with his crystal blues.

"I-I…"

"I'm yours. Say it, Sonny" He stated huskily. It's like I hit a nerve I've never seen before. A nerve I should play with more often.

"I-I'm y-yours" I got out.

His mouth was grazing mine, his tongue grazing my bottom lip. I breathed heavily as he still, despite the fact that he did take me without me truly giving him permission- I _really _don't mind- but he's still treating me like I'm breakable. My legs were around his waist and his pelvis would hit that _special _spot. I placed my hands on his shoulders and curled my fingers in his shirt. The room was heating up and my heart was pounding on his chest. At certain moments, I can feel his on mine but he only burned his eyes on mine. Oh _my god_… is it possible to get even hornier?

"And no one else's"

"A-And no one else's" I repeated, resting my head back on the wall and moving with his movement.

"Louder" He demanded in a deep growl.

"And n-no one else's" I moaned out.

"Again" He buried his head in my neck again and sucked on it, pushing his body harder into mine. I whimpered and couldn't even focus on his eyes because of how _good _I felt.

"I'm y-yours" I moaned out loudly with an agreeing nod.

I knew he was leaving a mark this time and I was too gone to really care. His grip tightened on me as he quickened his pace. My eyes snapped shut and I saw stars as a knot started tightening in the pit of my stomach. I wanted that release so bad. I wanted him to make it happen. He propped me up better and kept pumping inside me. Chad consumed my every thought. He was like a drumbeat the never stopped. I didn't want to believe it in my mind; I didn't want to truly let myself believe that he had taken over my body. His lips traveled across my neck and up to my ear. He sped up, pounding into me. My entire body ignited in a split second. What the hell is he doing to me?

"Again" He grunted in my ear harshly. "I want to hear you say it"

"I-I'm yours and n-no one e-else's" I stuttered out.

He pulled away from my ear and kissed me, he kissed me with something so passionate and so fierce that I considered just never wearing clothes around him again. He kept his ministrations going, both other our breathing sounding like we ran a marathon. It mixed in with each other's and filled the entire basement. I prayed in the back of my mind that no one would come home and no one would ring the doorbell. With one long, powerful thrust… I don't know what he hit but everything came spiraling down. My back arched off the wall but he still kept going at my high. My walls squeezed his member tightly; my body quivering and trembling. He had worked my body into a frenzy…

"Oh _fuck_, Chad…" My tongue slipped.

I made short pants, followed by gasps as I tried to take in air. Chad started slowing down; his last final thrusts caused him to groan out my name on my neck. I had come down off my high and leaned my head on the wall. He caught his breath while I did the same. My legs felt like jelly and I think if he puts me down, I'd fall. He pulled out of me with a sated member and placed me on my feet. I was right. I slid down the wall and sat, fully spent. I knew he was going to throw the condom out and do whatever he does in the bathroom. The tiny bathroom down here is just a toilet and sink. The sink turned on and the toilet flushed. I scooted away from the wall for a moment too get my panties that we on the floor.

Does this mean I forgive him? No, not right away. We _just _had sex. I have to keep telling myself that. He came out the bathroom with fixed pants and sat down behind me, pulling me between his legs. I balled up my panties and held onto them. I'm in love with Chad. There… I admit it. I love the fact he makes me feel this way and does the things he does to make me feel good but I hate the fact that he treats me like… he doesn't care about me. One minute he cares and the next he doesn't. It's sweet Chad versus jerk Chad over and over.

"You're mine, Sonshine and _no one else's_" He bent his head and probably kissed one of the marks he left on my neck.

I couldn't respond. I just nodded and let his hands wrap around my waist; placing my hands in his. He just breathed softly on my skin and intertwined our fingers, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. Why am I his? Could... it possibly be... that he loves me? That's why he doesn't want me dating.

* * *

><p>When he left half an hour later because Jake and Derek would be on their way home, I took a shower and tried to hide the <em>three <em>hickeys on my neck with concealer. It only hid them a little but you could still see the red. I'll just have to keep my hair down and on my shoulders. I made sure nothing was unusual in the basement and Chad didn't leave anything in the bathroom. My mother was making dinner and besides me not being all that hungry, I watched her make it.

"Why do you look so calm?" She asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"You look tired, Sonny" Derek came into the kitchen and leaned on the counter across from me.

"School was a drag"

"Yeah well…" He leaned over to my ear when Connie's back was turned and whispered "…You must've had fun after with whoever you were with." He motioned to my neck. I glared at him and silently pleaded for him to stay quiet about it. He doesn't know who gave them to me but he sees the marks. Derek is too observant.

"Derek…"

"Don't let Jake or your father see them" He simply said and moved back over. I swallowed and fixed my hair. He smirked out of the corner of my eye and shook his head. I hate him.

This is gonna be hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought with details! :) I really want to know! Was it worth the wait… or did you hate it? 20 reviews= update. I don't mind the truth. Review please and thank you… Chapter 25 coming soon…**

**Oh and... _Hidden Smile _is updated currently and I hope you read and review that one too because I want to know what you thought :)**

**Follow me on twitter. I love to talk to you guys :D... LoveMe1_FF**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews! You make me uber happy! Sorry for the long wait. The thing is… my family invaded my house this weekend because of the super bowl and I didn't have a chance to write or put anything up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You're despicable,"

"Like the movie?"

"No, like the actual definition of the word." I drawled out. Daniel laughed and put his feet up on his coffee table while Oliver jumped on the couch and placed his head on my lap. I petted his head softly. "If you're so ready to cut the CD for your teacher, why can't we go downstairs and record now?"

"Because Travis isn't here and neither is my girlfriend and I promised her that I wouldn't do it without her."

"Aw, look at you all faithful," I patted his shoulder. I wish Chad was faithful but he's made his decision "Where is she at?"

"Wedding rehearsal for her cousin. She'll be here in like an hour or an hour and a half,"

"And Travis?"

"He's driving from wherever he was at. I don't know where he is right now." I played with Oliver's ear and sighed heavily. "I'm bored. Do you have a boyfriend, Sonny?"

"No," I answered flatly. He chuckled shortly and turned his attention to me.

"Yes, you do. No one knows about him. He's a secret. I bet it's Travis"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Daniel" I shrugged "I'm not dating and... I'm not sure if I want to"

"Oh, you're still... thinking about Mikey?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"You know you did the right thing. What about that kid from Aspen you told me about? Marco or..."

"Marcus?" I snorted a small laugh "He's in Colorado and I'm not dealing with long distance," I shook my head "It ever works out."

"Hm..." He nodded, looking at Oliver and shaking his head. Oliver picked up his head and looked at Daniel, panting slightly before barking at him "I dislike that he's closer to you than he is me."

"Well... he did see me first," I scratched behind his ear and felt him completely relax on my lap "Besides, I'm just nicer."

"Yeah, sure you are." He snickered. I laid my head back on the couch and thought about Hanna and Chad. I ran out the car before I could get the answer of they were back together. I didn't want to hear the answer. It would've killed me. "I'm gonna call James tell him to bring home something to eat. You want anything?"

"Just one pineapple slice." He nodded and stood up. "Oliver..." I stated. He jumped up on my lap and stood on his hind legs, resting his front paws on my chest. He sniffed me and liked my chin. "You're the best boy in the world," I cooed, rubbing his face "You'd never hurt me." He licked my hand and jumped down off my lap and into the kitchen behind Daniel. I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the TV blankly. I don't even know what I was watching but it kept my attention.

"So why aren't you at P.A. for singing?" I heard Daniel ask.

"My father doesn't think that singing will get you anywhere in life. Plus, I don't really sing."

"But you've got a voice," He stated "You could get somewhere if you really tried."

"Nah."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

'**Where are you?' – CDC**

'**Why?' – SM**

'**Because I asked? Where are you, Sonshine?' – CDC**

'**I'm NOT your Sonshine and I don't have to tell you where I'm at' – SM**

'**Just tell me you forgive me. I've been nothing but nice to you' – CDC**

'**Oh, that's supposed to make me be happy with you?' – SM**

'**You like me, Sonny. Stop fighting what you want' – CDC**

'**Look whose texting! You're practically begging me to forgive you every day! If you want my forgiveness, you have to tell me how you feel about me' – SM**

'**I told you that I really liked you.' – CDC**

'**Well, that's not enough for me. I'm not gonna submit myself to you to only get hurt again' – SM**

'**I'm not going to hurt you, Sonny. Don't you see that?' – CDC**

'**Right now, I don't. I can't trust you. That little thing that happened in my basement... can't happen again. I don't want it to happen again' – SM**

'**Where are you? I want to talk to you in person' – CDC**

'**Don't worry about where I am' – SM**

After that, she ignored my text messages. She just stopped answering all together. It's been a month. I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. I don't even like the taste of tobacco that much anymore. I just needed something to do to keep myself from going on a rampage. Grady came out of Sam's house with her behind him and his hands in his pockets. Hanna was in the backseat behind me, talking to someone- her parents I assume- on the phone. I inhaled again and tapped the extra ash out the window.

"I hate asking my mother for money" Hanna groaned when she hung up. I furrowed my brows and exhaled.

"Why?"

"She's a bitch. My dad on the other hand..."

"You're one of those kids that do the guilt thing when their parents separate"

"Yep"

"They've been separated for ten years" I scoffed.

"I'm still scarred for life" She said dramatically, flicking my ear.

"Do you really accept the fact that we're just friends?"

"Yeah, I mean... you just can't take off your shirt in front of me or... do anything that might compromise our friendship" I smirked and shook my head. Sam got to the back passenger seat and got in while Grady got into the drivers seat. This no door Jeep, very dangerous. I remember when Grady and Bryce got into an accident and the guy T- Boned them. Bryce almost lost his leg but luckily, the guy missed by an inch.

"Did anyone hear from James and Bryce today?"

"Bryce went to LAX because his aunt flew in from Virginia and... I don't know what James is doing" I answered, pulling out my phone once more. I texted Daniel to see if he knew where Sonny was. Sonny was at Danny's house. Great.

"So... why are you back in Cali?" I heard Sam ask Hanna. I ignored it and took a furious inhale from my cigarette, flicking it out the door and exhaling.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Pizza and then... James. Daniel wrote a song and you'll never believe who's singing it"

"Who?"

"Sonny"

"Sonny sings?" I questioned. What the hell? "Sonny seems so shy. She won't even play the piano in front of me... let alone... sing"

"Do you want me to drop you home then?"

"No, I want to hear her" He nodded and leaned back into the seat. "I'm tired"

"When's the last time you two spoke?"

"Through text... seven minutes ago" I muttered. "Why?"

"Does she seem like she's easing up?"

"No."

"Wanna talk?"

"Nope" I deadpanned "So don't ask again"

"Mmkay"

* * *

><p>"You want Pizza?" Sam said when we walked through Daniels door. I tensed when I saw Travis sitting on the couch and sighed.<p>

"No thanks" He answered and waved to us. I just ignored it and walked into the kitchen with the pizza. I dropped it on the counter and ran my hands through my hair. Sonny came into the kitchen and opened up one of the boxes.

"Hey, Sonny..." Hanna greeted her nicely. Sonny plastered a smile on her face and chuckled. Oliver barked loudly and jumped on Grady, following his footsteps.

"Hi, Hanna" She really doesn't like Hanna. "Why'd you come here?" She whispered to me lowly.

"I wanted to hear you sing and I wanted to talk to you about a few things... but I see that Travis already took up the talking part. You two were here alone?"

"Daniel ran out to get his drummer and girlfriend." She curtly stated. They were alone. I ran my tongue over my teeth and inhaled. "Why is she here?"

"She's a friend" Sonny picked up a slice of pineapple pizza and bit into it.

"What's your definition of friend, Chad?" Quirking a brow at her, she grabbed a paper plate and walked out with her pizza. Is she mad at me or something? I walked into the living room to see her sitting next to Travis. I sucked it up and moved behind the couch, separating the two of them.

"Can I talk to her for a second, please?" He got up and left the living room but I wanted to speak to her in true privacy. I pulled her up gently- she placed her pizza down- and guided her around the couch. I led her up the stairs and stayed in the hallway. "Be with me..." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me from behind.

"What?"

"My girlfriend"

"No" She leaned forward and turned around "You're only doing this because you don't want me to be with Travis. You don't like that he's here."

"Come on, Sonny... you know that a seventeen year old can't do anything for you" I murmured, burying my head in her neck and keeping my arms around her. "He can't make you feel the same way I do"

"Like how you make me feel like shit? He's never done that." She stated. I kissed her neck softly and inhaled smoothly. She smelled like vanilla. "Chad, stop..." She breathed out and placed her hands on my chest. She moaned softly and made a weak attempt to push at my chest.

"He wouldn't know where to hold you." I dropped my hands to her hips and stroked the curves that I didn't really want covered up right now. I kissed that spot that I knew Sonny couldn't resist, making her whimper and moan lowly again. "I don't think anyone could ever want you as bad as I do"

"I don't think anyone can hurt me as much as you did" She pried my hands off her and backed up "You... are disgusting. All you ever want is sex"

"I want so much more but because of our age difference I can't take you out" The Sonny I liked flashed before my eyes but it quickly faded to the Sonny I hurt.

"Get away from me" She pushed around me but I caught her wrist. "Chad, let go..."

"You're not listening to me"

"You're not listening to me. That whole little... _"Stake your claim on, Sonny"_ thing you did can't happen again. I've lied for you... for _us-_ but that was never enough"

"Sonny, I've lied about _us_ for a long time. It was enough and I want to be faithful to you"

"You say that now until..." She cleared her throat. "But… I can't trust you"

"I'm not lying"

"Then tell me how you really feel about me. Tell me everything you've ever about me since day" She stepped closer to me when I dropped her wrist. "What about me... do you admire the most?"

"Your curves... your smile... your persistence, your face, I admire how sweet you are to me. I admire that you trusted me with everything" She shook her head and scoffed.

"That's still not good enough for me" She whipped around and stormed down the steps. I breathed out fiercely and groaned, leaning against the wall.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the name of this song?" Sam asked, leaning on the edge of the basement couch and pulling a headphone out of her ear.<p>

"Here we go again" Daniel responded, tightening the strap on the guitar. Travis lowered the mic for Sonny and patted the top of her head. I inhaled slowly and looked away. I don't like seeing them together. It makes me overly angry.

"Are you guys like a band?" Hanna sunk into one of the chairs and pushed her hair out of her face. Sonny fixed a sleeve on her shirt, looking at my ex and shaking her head.

"He just wrote it and wanted me to sing it. That's all" She reached down to the floor and picked up a cup. She took a large gulp and caught eyes with me, swallowing and clearing her throat. "Don't judge too hard?"

"I didn't even know you can sing"

"I'm not really a singer" She shrugged, putting the cup down.

"Sonny co wrote. Don't let her lie to you" Daniel reached over tapped Sonny's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I only wrote a little bit of it." She inserted. "Daniel is better at it then I am and then… Annie wrote some" Sonny gestured to Daniel's girlfriend who came down the stairs. She furrowed her brows and looked at Sonny.

"I wrote the first verse"

"Ironic that she's in love with me and _she's _the one to write that part" Daniel murmured. She smirked and leaned on the wall instead of sitting. "Is your mic on Sonny?"

"Yes" She said into it "You're ready?"

"Mhm" He looked at the drummer and nodded. He started picking his guitar. Travis was on the bass without a mic. Sonny took a deep breath and stepped up to the mic.

'**I throw all of your stuff away' **She started deeply.

'**Then I clear you out of my head'**

'**I tear you out of my heart and ignore all your messages'**

'**I tell everyone we are through 'cause I'm so much better without you'**

'**But it's just another pretty lie 'cause I break down'**

'**Every time you come around, oh, oh!' **Sonny whipped her hair fast and wrapped both hands around the mic. She can sing? Why don't I know this stuff about her.

'**So how did you get here under my skin?'**

'**I swore that I'd never let you back in'**

'**Should've known better than trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again'**

**'Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive'**

'**We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know'**

'**Cause here we go, go, go again'**

'**You never know what you want' **She looked at me with half closed eyes and shook her head.

'**And you never say what you mean' **

'**But I start to go insane, every time that you look at me' **She smiled and turned her head to the side, looking at Travis. He smirked and kept playing his bass. I don't even know the drummer because he didn't say anything when he came in.

'**You only hear half of what I say and you're always showing up too late'**

'**And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use'**

'**Can't be with or without you! Oh, oh!'**

'**So how did you get here under my skin?'**

'**I swore that I'd never let you back in'**

'**Should've known better than trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again' **Sonny's hair is what made it better. It moved with her head and made the effect much better.

'**Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive' **

'**We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know'**

**'Cause here we go, go, go again, and 'gain'**

'**And again'**

'**And again' **Daniel said behind her.

'**And again'**

'**And again' **He repeated. She took the mic off the stand and closed her eyes.

**And again! **She sang out in a high pitched note. A shiver was sent down my spine and goosebumps rose on my arms. Holy shit.

'**I threw all of your stuff away and I cleared you out of my head' **

'**And I tore you out of my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh!' **She whipped her hair and smiled.

'**So how did you get here under my skin?'**

'**I swore that I'd never let you back in'**

'**Should've known better than trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again'**

'**Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive'**

'**We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know' **She placed the mic back on the stand and wrapped her fingers around it. I can't even say anything about her singing because I'm speechless.

'**Cause here we go, go, here we go again'**

'**Here we go again, here we go again!**

'**Should've known better than trying to let you go 'cause here we go, go, go again… again'**

'**And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again' **She trailed off at the end softly. The music completely stopped and she stepped away from the mic.

I was stunned and somehow… I feel like that song was directed towards me. Sonny smiled and Daniel and rose her brows. He took his guitar off and smiled brightly, hugging her tight. She laughed loudly and pulled back, breathing deeply and nodding.

"Why are you at P.A. for piano?" Grady questioned. She just laughed and shrugged her shoulders, pushing her hair back. Her red hair that I wanted in my fingers but I knew it wouldn't happen. "That was really good…"

"Thanks" She said meekly.

"Your hair… you must really love whipping your hair because I got hit like three times" Travis said.

"I'm sorry…" She laughed and hugged him back when he hugged her. I _really _have to make it up with Sonny because Travis is _killing _me."I gotta get something else to drink"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"You're pretty good at the bass, Travis"

"You're voice is amazing although it was like screeching in my ear" He teased. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Shut up"

"I'm just playing around" I walked into the kitchen with Travis behind me; he had an empty cup in his hand so he can refill it. I opened up the fridge and looked for the Pepsi, scanning the shelves but coming up with nothing. I suddenly felt his hands on my waist from behind. I chewed on my bottom lip and grabbed a Sprite can. Daniel has a lot of soda in his house. I turned around and looked up at him.

"They have Sprite but... no more Pepsi" I said slowly. He cupped the side of my face and sighed dropping his hand. "You were gonna kiss me. Why'd you stop?"

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He smirked and lifted me off my feet so I wouldn't have to bend. Our lips connected and... It had spark but it wasn't as strong with Chad. There was spark though. I guess that counts. His tongue darted across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gave. Travis was a good kisser. A great kisser in fact. It's just that… his lips were foreign to me. It felt a little weird kissing someone other than Cooper. He backed up from the fridge and turned us in a circle. My ass pressed against the counter and his hands stayed on my waist.

"Well, it's about fucking time" I broke away and pushed Travis away from me. We both looked at the voice and rolled our eyes when we saw it was Danny. He just had a smirk on his face. I wiped underneath my lip and jumped off the counter.

"Why?" Travis asked him. "You're _so_ annoying" He walked over to his friend and pushed him into the basement. I snickered with a red face and closed the fridge doors, opening the Sprite and pouring it in his cup.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I glared hard at Travis talking to Sonny and the way she smiled back. I don't like him and he's only seventeen so I don't want to hit him but damnit I'm really starting to not give a fuck. The smile on her face was almost like... she got kissed. She had that starry look in her eye and that whole swollen lip thing. Holy shit. She did not! But I knew she did. Well, I figure he kissed her but fuck! My blood boiled and my heart races, it was so much building up. He lowered his hands to her hips and pulled her legs on top of his lap, taking the cup out of her hands. Hands _off_!

"Chad, your face is turning red" Sam acknowledged. I crushed my soda can in my hand and grounded my teeth together. _Hands_ fucking _off_!

"I don't know why" I shrugged her off.

Sonny laughed softly at something he said and patted his cheek. He shook his head and held up his hand. I guess they were checking how big each other's hands were compared to each other. My heart slammed in my chest when she let his hand slide down her waist and rest in the curve. What the fuck! Hands _off_! I'm really starting to lose it. He ran his other hand across her neck to take off the hair. I lost it. Why the hell is he worrying about her fucking neck! I dropped my can and stood up, grabbing Sonny by the waist and pulling her up.

"What the hell?" Sonny questioned. I didn't know what came over me but I grabbed Travis by his shirt and pulled him up.

"Why are you hands on me?" He broke away from me and sneered.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Grady put his hands on my shoulder.

"Keep your hands to yourself" I said lowly to him. This kid has balls because he just stepped up to me and looked me in the face.

"Or what?" He shrugged "You're gonna hit me?" He shook his head "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You really need to stop" Sonny pushed me away from Travis and stood in front of him. "Stop whatever you're _thinking_ about doing" Like punching him in the throat and hurting the prick? I quirked a brow and cleared my throat through the silence. Everyone was paying attention and I didn't care.

"You have anger issues" Travis plopped on the couch and spread his arms out.

"And you're a stupid fucking cunt" I said loudly

"Chad" Sonny exclaimed, shaking her head. She turned around and left up the stairs. I breathed out heavily and bit the inside of my cheek.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny."

"Leave me alone" I warned.

"Sonny, stop" He hissed lowly, making me wince but I ignored it.

"Leave me alone. I _want_ to be by myself" I walked into one of the rooms and slammed the door in his face. It's a little weird since… it neither of our houses and I slammed a door in his face.

"Goddamnit, Sonny... open the fucking door" I heard him say. I leaned my forehead on the door and sighed softly. "Sonny, please open the door" I closed my eyes and shook my head even though he couldn't see. I turned my head to the right and looked at the room. This looks like James' room. "Please..." He said softly. I breathed through my nose and touched the doorknob, twisting and opening it. Chad slid through the opening and closed the door silently.

"You shouldn't have gotten jealous like that."

"Why is his fucking hands on you like that?" Chad growled lowly and clenched his jaw. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He calmed himself down by breathing.

"Because I don't have a problem with it and you are not my boyfriend so relax yourself" I snapped. "You're a twenty two year old man arguing with a seventeen year old boy. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't like him. You _know _how I feel about other guys touching you and on the other side… it's _Travis. _I don't like him."

"That is not my problem. You have no right to be pushing people away from me" I said "As much as you hate it, I will never open up to you like I did before. You don't look at me the same way I look at you"

"We both like each other. That's the same"

"No, Chad... I don't like you." I shook my head and took a step toward him "I don't like how you make me feel like shit all the time. I don't like that you never know what you want to be with me. I don't like you." I told him. He just clenched his jaw tighter and shrugged, looking away.

"I don't know what to tell you then" I cupped his face and made him look at me with those amazing blue eyes. I kissed his lips lightly and pulled back.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me that all the crap you've ever done meant something and it was done out of love. Tell me that I mean more than I think to you. I know that somewhere inside that fucked up, jealous persona of yours is the guy that I gave everything to." I searched him for any sign of it but didn't see it. "It's only three words... like your name," I said. "Tell me you love me, Chad."

"I..."

"Because I love you. I'm hopelessly in love with you and it's something I can't hide anymore" I stated weakly with a light voice. "Say it..." He just looked down and shook his head. His hands took mine off his face and placed them at my sides. "You can't even say it back." I responded shakily. "Can you?"

"I can't"

Huh, so this is what heartbreak feels like? The pain mentally and the urge to just breakdown. Some part of me feels like I'm still never good enough for him. It felt like everything was done for... his enjoyment or... for sex. I don't know. If... he loved Hanna, why can't he love me? All I know is, I'm done crying in front of Chad. I'm done crying over him period. No tears will leave my eyes. I exhaled heavily and pushed my hair out my face. I nodded and shrugged, walking out of the room and jogging down the steps.

"Travis, can you take me home?" I called downstairs into the basement and made sure I had my phone.

I walked silently next to Travis' since James' house was only a block away. He had his hands in his pockets and his eye in front of him. I didn't know how to start the conversation or anything. I just inhaled through my nose and sighed.

"I'm sorry... for what happened. I didn't know that Chad was going to do that and I don't even know why" I just blurted out "I'm truly sorry"

"It's fine"

"He had no reason to do that"

"Besides the reason for liking you more than a twenty two year old should?" He chuckled "He likes you... like a girlfriend"

"No, he doesn't" I quickly denied

"He got jealous real quick and followed you when you stormed off. The way he looks at you is like he adores you in some way. He likes you and you like him"

"Travis, I-"

"But it's okay because I got to kiss you and experience it"

"How'd I do?"

"A plus" He chuckled and shook his head "Sonny, he's twenty two"

"I know and that's bad. I shouldn't like him but I do"

"It's not your fault exactly. You can't help who you fall for but then again if it's an illegal thing" He trailed off... rubbing the side of his face. "Does anyone else know that he likes you?"

"Penelope... and you... I kinda think Grady knows" I inhaled "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No, I wouldn't tell but you two have to keep things discreet. If I found out that fast then who's gonna find out next?"

"That's because you're home school and you're super smart for no reason" He laughed loudly and crossed the street with me.

"Were you and him together at some point?"

"Together as in the sense of...?"

"Dating"

"No" I shook my head. "Nope"

"Why not?"

"Chad doesn't know what he wants. He never did" I mentioned softly "He still never does"

"Oh, well this sucks because I wanted to date you but I think Chad would run me over with his car" I smirked and looked at him.

"We aren't together. We can see if it works out... if you want?" He slowed down and quirked a brow.

"You're not gonna use me to make him jealous. I don't want to be that guy and I don't like being used" He immediately said.

"No, I would never do that. I really, honestly wouldn't." I like Travis so why would I do that? I know what it's like to be used and it's not fun. I just think I would open up to him like I did Chad. I don't know if I can do that. If it doesn't work out... we can still be friends, I hope.

"Okay," He stopped and turned to me "Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I nodded yes, and smiled. He smiled happily and draped his arm over my shoulder, walking with me with a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What the hell is your problem?" Grady grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me out of the house when I came down the steps. "Why would you do that? You can't control your jealousy?"

"His hands shouldn't have been there"

"So fucking what?" He slammed the front door and threw his hands up. "You can't expect her to only be yours."

"Who is Travis to have his hands on her like that?"

"Did she protest against it?" I clenched my jaw and folded my arms "No? Oh she didn't well... then you had no right. You have to apologize"

"I'm not fucking apologizing to him" I snapped "He fucking kissed her"

"Because he likes her and she likes him, Chad. That's usually how a relationship starts. I mean, not with you because you never actually dated her" He breathed out condescendingly.

"Sonny, told me she that she was in love with me"

"Yeah, I figured that would happen" He shrugged. "I told you that would happen. Did you say it back?" I shook her head.

"But she likes Travis. That doesn't make any sense"

"Look, I love Sam but I like that girl Chelsea but I'm with Sam. I'm going to be with Sam"

"What was the point of that?" I closed my eyes.

"She may _like_ Travis but she _loves_ you" He slapped my chest with the back of his hand "You pushed her away- right into Travis. She wants you; I honestly _think_ Sonny wants to be with you but she thinks that you don't want her or you're just messing around."

"But I do want her... I just keep messing up" I said lowly, shaking my head at myself.

"Are you messing up because of her age or because you love her?" He asked. I avoided the question and sighed. Grady is a good friend.

"I'm tired of making her mad... or making her cry and making her feel so bad about herself and me... _us_"

"Fix it"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I'd really love to know that you liked it. Review! I hope it met your expectations even though I was a little off schedule with updating. 20 reviews= update. I promise that I'll try to write faster. Review please and thank you… Chapter 26 coming soon…**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm really glad you guys liked it. ENJOY!**

**Rated M for a reason… 2 part chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't function knowing that Sonny was with Travis. I didn't feel like doing anything in my life since she hated me. What else is there for me to do if Sonny hates me? I graduated two months ago with my Bachelors degree. I landed a job at a major company that has to deal with investments and stocks. I have to wear a suit to work with dress shoes… I have a small office but at least I have one instead of having a cubicle. It pays well. Fifty nine dollars an hour. Yeah, that's _well_. I'm starting to save up so I can get my own place so I can move out of my parent's house. I don't think my mother wants me to go but my father is excited to help me pack. Oh, Sonny's birthday is in a week. She's turning seventeen so once again we'll have a five year age gap. I would smile if she was talking to me but she wasn't.

This sounds melodramatic but it's like there is a weight on my lungs that's making it harder for me to breathe. I just don't know what to do with myself. Every time she sees me she just smiles and I force a smile back but it isn't true. I guess I did come to love her but I realized it too late because Travis had already occupied her mind. I loved the way she smiled and her voice. I don't hear too much of it now since she's never around. I guess you can say that I was feeling down in the dumps for a while. People started noticing that I was running off of five hour energy shots because I laid awake at night with Sonny on my mind. I should've told her I loved her but I didn't want to lie to her only to make her angrier when she saw that I didn't mean it.

I took the day off today and sat in my kitchen, drinking a glass of orange juice with a plate of waffles that I just pushed around. I planned on staying in today because I didn't want to deal with anyone's crap. Not even my best friends.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I know that I seemed like I liked Travis but when we got together it lasted for three months. We had a few arguments and we made up like a normal couple but something just wasn't there. But believe me, Travis is a great guy and he was the sweetest guy I've ever gone out with despite his tattooed exterior. He got along with my brothers and my father and they all thought he was good enough to date me but I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. Eventually Travis started noticing and figured out that my feelings weren't all there for him. It was split fifty-fifty between him and Chad. Travis and I had plenty of sparks when we kissed and a whole load of it when we made out but I couldn't be with him in that way. Not because I didn't want to but because I couldn't see myself being… _intimate _with anyone other than Chad.

Travis and I broke up last month because he knew that I wasn't truly happy. We're still _very _good friends. On the upside, being with Travis made me slowly stop hurting myself. I don't mean that he was my strength to stop like he changed my whole life. I wouldn't classify myself as a bulimic because I only purged… a few times but in my mind I knew that I was bulimic. I was good enough for Travis and I slowly stopped throwing up my food. I have temptations to scarf down a meal and toss it back up an hour later but I fought against it. No one found out about my purging though, I kept it a deep secret. I thought about telling Travis but mentally couldn't. He probably wouldn't look at me the same. Whenever I would see Chad, I would smile to see if he would smile back but I could tell that it was forced. He looked down every time I saw him but he was still the same old beautiful boy with the blue eyes.

I slapped my printer and groaned out of frustration. I needed to print out this working paper that my guidance counselor sent in a mass email but my printer is being a douche. My cell phone rang on the desk next to my laptop. I saw Penelope's name and picked it up, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Seven days until you're seventeen. What do you have to say to that?"

"I say that when I turn seventeen the sky will ran out skittles" She chuckled over the phone.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah," I tried pressing print again and slapping the top of it.

"What are you doing?"

"My printer sucks ass right now and I'm about to rage quit"

"You've been hanging out with Jake again. You two have major rage quit"

"He threw the controller at the wall because he lost to me. He has _issues_. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Picking an outfit but are you sure you don't want to go to that party? It's the summer and you've turned down every party we've been invited to"

"It's a party- like any other- in the middle of the night. That can't be that fun, Penelope…" I slumped in my computer chair and stared at my fucking printer. This is bullshit. "Wouldn't you rather… see a movie with your favorite person?"

"Nico? Yeah because he's my boyfriend but I'm not gonna make out with you in the back of a theater like I do to him. He's going to the party and this is his last one before he goes to Berkley. I want to go…"

"So go, Penelope" I laughed softly and pressed print again "Brother!" I yelled out for him.

"What!" He responded.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"C'mon, Sonny… lets go to that party and have fun. I don't want to go without you" She tried again. I smirked and ran my fingers through the hair that was retouched red last week.

"I'll think about it" I murmured.

"What?" Jake came into my room with a toothbrush in his mouth. He was getting ready for work and he had his muscle shirt on with a pair of basketball shorts.

"Don't you look like a tool?" I teased and squeezed his bicep.

"Haha, fuck you…" He grumbled "What's wrong? I gotta leave in a few minutes"

"My printer isn't printing. Can you see what's wrong with it?" I got up from the chair and let him take over. "Mom, dad and Derek left?"

"Yeah" He answered, focusing on my printer and computer.

Penelope and I talked for about ten minutes before Jake made a frustrated sigh and pushed the chair back. He walked out, shaking his head and the toothbrush hanging out the corner of his mouth. I hung up with Penelope and walked after Jake into his room.

"Did you get it to work?"

"No, but I have to leave for work. Go to Chad's and print it out" Jake swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and shrugged.

"No…" I whined, closing my eyes. I don't want to go over there. Plus, it's raining hard outside.

"Yes… I'm sure he'll let you use his printer and if he doesn't, go to the library or Daniel's house or wait until one of us can fix it." He breathed out and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you later. Lock the door behind me."

"Yeah, yeah" I mumbled, watching him leave and hearing the front door close.

I went into my room and slipped on a pair of Vans and picking up my bag so I can go to Penelope's house after. I grabbed my house keys off the kitchen table and locked the front door; running across the lawn and up to the Coopers door. I rung the bell and waited for the answer. His car is here so he should be home. A few minutes later, Chad was opening the door was a stunned… curious face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to use your printer. Can I?" He moved to the side and let me in. I automatically went up to his room and dropped my bag, sitting at his desk. I turned on the printer with my toe "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing and you?" He said lowly.

"I'm going out with Penelope later." He hummed and sat down on his bed. Maybe it's best if Chad and I stayed the way we are now. I signed into my email and found the attachment sent from the school.

"And Travis?"

"I don't know what he's doing. We broke up last month"

"Why?" He sounded a little happier after I said that.

"It just wasn't… meant to be, I guess" I chuckled half heartedly, pressing "Print File" and hearing the printer warm up.

"Oh… well… um, Sonny I-"

"He's a good friend though" I nodded and wove all ten fingers into my hair for a brief moment "How's Hanna?"

"She's fine, I guess… Sonny-"

"Are you guys not speaking to each other?" I picked up a pen off his desk and clicked it a few times. It's a little awkward for me.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry" Chad said to me when I closed my email and grabbed the paper that printed from the holder. My mood completely changed. He's doing this again. I don't want an apology from him.

"Thanks" I said for the paper, getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Sonny, please..."

"No, Chad... just leave me alone" I calmly said, throwing my bag over my shoulder and folding the paper in my hand.

"Sonny, just please listen to me…" He dropped to both his knees and placed his hands on the side of my thighs. What in the? "I'm so _incredibly_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. You are my _world_ and I can't live with you hating me" His voice was shaking. Is he going to cry? I furrowed my brows and dropped my bag beside me "Please forgive me. Just say you're… happy with me. I can't see other girls, I can't breathe without you, and I can't sleep, or focus on anything but how you feel about me" My jaw dropped. Is this why he's been looking so depressed lately? I was dumbfounded. "Sonny... I'm so, so sorry. Just give me another chance..." That was the _most_ _sincere_ apology I've ever heard from him. Ever. He was just so vulnerable. The water in his eyes made me see that he was serious. I chewed on my bottom lip and nodded.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I stood to my feet after laying my feelings out before her. I couldn't keep it in anymore. It was killing me to hide everything that I felt because I was afraid she would hurt me like Hanna did but I was only hurting myself because I wouldn't face the facts. I waited a few seconds; feeling her hands cup my face and her thumbs run across my temples. Sonny was my sunshine. Sonny just closed her eyes and kept her forehead to mine. I kissed her nose, hearing her light giggle. I savored the feeling of her hands on me.

"I love you too" I said to her confidently. She let out a breathy chuckle and opened her eyes. It was like a weight off my shoulders. I can tell her anything and she could trust me. That's the way it should be. I don't care about age. Sonny's not going to hurt me so I shouldn't be afraid to love her.

"Say it again"

"I love you, Sonny"

"And again"

"Baby, I love you" She bit her lip and let a soft grin on her face. I had no problem saying it to her liking.

"One more time"

"I love you and only you" I chuckled deeply.

She smiled joyfully and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and hugged her lower body tight. She moved her arms around my neck and held me closer to her as I lifted her body. She automatically wrapped her jean covered legs around me and broke the kiss, burying her head in my neck and inhaling. She smelled like vanilla and made this sort of... calm wave wash over me. It was like I was drowning in her. My Sonshine.

"Make love to me, Chad" I heard her say in my ear gently.

She connected our lips and ran her hands through my hair. I had missed that feeling. I placed her on her feet and pushed the bottom of her shirt up and over her head. She did the same for my wife beater and threw it over her shoulder. We only separated when we would discard an item of clothing. I kissed down her neck and ravished her, dragging her bra straps down her shoulders. She made throaty moan, reaching between us and fumbling with my jean button. I could see the outline of Sonny's pink panties. My favorite color.

I smiled when she pulled back and I went to kiss her again. She kept me from kissing her and laughed, molding our lips together. I undid her jeans and pushed them down her hips, waiting for her to step out of them. She dropped my pants and backed us up to the bed, straddling me and cupping the sides of my neck. We kissed leisurely, my fingers grazed over her delicate, creamy skin and stopped at her ass.

She arched her body into mine when I pushed my fingers underneath her panties and squeezed her round, perfect ass. My Sonshine is perfect to me. She rolled her hips onto mine and my member twitched, hardening just at the thought of being inside Sonny. I removed a hand and unclasped her bra, getting her to lean up so I can take it off. It landed on the side of the bed. She moaned into my mouth when I pushed my hips into her, responding by pressing her hands into my chest.

I rolled us over easily and trailed a hand down her side, showing her body the well deserved attention. I pulled her panties off her hips and dropped them beside the bed. The rain on the window had gotten louder. I felt how wet she was on my pelvis and she wanted the friction since she was rubbing herself on me. Her hands pushed at my jeans and moved them halfway down my legs. I got out of them myself and pushed them on the floor. My boxers were left and she already had them gone before I could do anything.

"Ch-Chad..." She whimpered when I grinded myself on her.

I kissed her heavily and heard her giggle when I tickled her side. She paused and broke the kiss, looking down in between us. I got the memo and reached over to my nightstand, finding a condom and sitting back to cover myself. Sonny wrapped her hand around my member and stroked me slowly, gently- twisting her hand when she got to the base. I tore the condom open and put it on correctly, smoothing myself to comfort. I nestled my body over her and between her legs, looking into her eyes as I thrusted into her slowly. She shuddered and gasped brokenly, exhaling from anticipation. Her big brown eyes hooded with lust; both her hands curling into my hair. I thrusted into her with most- but not all- of my weight on her, kissing her once again and starting a steady rhythm. Sonny's so tight. I breathed evenly, moving inside her so easy like fluid.

"Oh..." Sonny moaned on my lips, curling her fingers into my hair tighter.

Sonny was warm underneath me, moving her hips to match my every movement. I rested my forehead on hers and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling body into mine so we can be closer. I watched her face and was turned on by the way her bottom lip stayed between her teeth and her head turned to the side. The room lit on fire and I could feel the sweat start to form on both our bodies. I kept thrusting into her at my steady speed and groaned on her cheekbone.

"Shit, Sonny..." I hissed and sped up just a little bit.

Sonny wrapped her legs around my waist and squeezed her eyes shut. She made short, light pants and dropped one of her hands. It made its way down to my lower back where she pressed her fingers right above where my ass started.

"Oh god, Chad..." She breathed out my name. I loved it when she said my name. "Harder..."

I obliged and thrusted into her harder. She moaned loudly and placed her other hand on my shoulder. The sweat formed on both our foreheads, making our hair stick to our skin. A knot in my stomach coiled up tighter. My release was near. I grunted on the skin of her neck and breathed deeply. Fuck. She began to tremble, taking shorter and more uneven breaths. I kept on with my ministrations and listened to her gasp.

"Oh fuck, Oh Chad..." She moaned out loudly.

I had heard Sonny curse during sex before but I was never so turned on in my life. It's like a side of Sonny that only I have seen. Only I have heard. Only I have caused. Her walls contracted around me, squeezing the life out of my member. She trembled and tightened her hold on me, her hips bucking into mine. I felt a sharp pain on my lower back and then I realized that she had dug her nails into me. I felt it on my shoulder also. It wasn't even actual pain. It was pleasurable pain. I slowed my movements and tensed up, emptying into the condom. I exhaled deeply and found Sonny's lips with mine. She kissed me back and wrapped her arm around my neck.

I carefully pulled out of her, fully sated. She smiled into the kiss and chuckled, dropping her head on the pillow and opening her eyes. I kissed all over her face, listening to her infectious laughter. I got up and made my way into the bathroom, cleaning myself up and throwing the condom out. When I had gone back into my room, I saw her moving underneath my covers. I didn't bother putting pants on. I climbed into bed with her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back into my chest.

"I promise, I won't hurt you"

"Mm" She hummed and kissed my forearm. I knew she was going to sleep because her hold on my arm got looser.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I had felt Chad wake up an hour after I did. I didn't want to move because I didn't want to wake him. He said he couldn't sleep and now he is. I don't want to ruin that. It was still raining and didn't show any sign of stopping. He said that he loved me and my heart just warmed up completely. There was no grudge or burden or anything that was wrong with us anymore. I could stay like this forever. I could... be in Chad's arms with no complaints and no worries about anything. I felt something hard poke my back and knew he was up. He had morning wood... in the afternoon. I smirked to myself and saw his warm hand move over my breast.

"I know you're awake..." Her murmured into the back of my hair.

"Really?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I snickered and rubbed his forearm. "You?"

"Fantastic"

"That's good..." I nodded and chuckled lightly. "At least you finally went to sleep"

"Mhm" He laughed quietly "More like a nap..."

"Was it a good nap?"

"A great nap" He kissed the back of my head softly.

"You have to go to work?"

"No, I'm off today" He answered, hissing when I pushed my bottom into his hard on. "Sonny..."

"Hm?" I pushed my bottom on him again and smirked playfully.

He squeezed my breast gently and ran his hand down my torso. I moaned softly when I his hand parted my legs and rubbed my clit. My hips rolled into his hand for more friction but he just rubbed circles and pressed down lightly. I moaned again when he moved his fingers into my sex and pumped them. So good... I wanted him bad. He removed his two fingers and brought them up to my lips. I took them in my mouth and sucked on them, tasting myself and seeing what he likes about me. I knew I was growing wetter at his touch and at every breath. Every move Chad makes with me during this is careful because... he doesn't want to hurt me. And I didn't care; I wanted him to take his time. He nudged my legs apart more and slipped his length inside me.

I sighed a whimper from being filled and moved my body on his. It wasn't long before he took over and wrapped his arm around my waist. I moved my left arm behind me and curled my fingers in his hair. He moved with long, deep thrusts; taking his time to ensure that we both felt everything. I placed my other hand over his and let his fingers intertwine with mine. He breathed heavy in my ear and pulled me closer while he thrusted into me. My hand rubbed his hair and his ran back up my stomach, cupping one of my breasts and tweaking my nipple delicately.

"Oh..." I moaned quietly and bit down on my lip.

I could feel myself working up to an orgasm and wanted it bad. He kept moving and moved his head onto my shoulder, nipping at the skin there. Once again, his hand traveled south and between my legs. He played with my clit and made me moaned louder than ever. My hand flew over his wrist and curled my fingers around it.

"Ch-Chad, I'm g-gonna-"

"Baby, cum for me" He growled lightly into my ear.

My eyes rolled back in my head and my back arched away from his body. I silently moaned and convulsed around his member harder than it ever did before. My legs trembled and turned into jell-o while every hold on him tightened. He kept thrusting into me though, making it feel like it was never going to stop. A few seconds later, he came after me. I caught my breath into the pillow under my head and fought to keep my eyes open. Chad pulled out of me when we were both spent and rolled onto his back. That... was fucking amazing. I rolled on my back also and stared up at the ceiling, swallowing because of how I felt.

"Holy shit..." I sighed out pleasurably, looking over at him. He chuckled and dragged a hand down his face.

"We should do that more often" He replied with a nod.

"I'm tired again"

"Me too..."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

The third time I woke up, Sonny wasn't in bed. I heard the TV in the living on and the sound of a spoon hitting a bowl. I got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants instead of jeans. I made my way down the steps and into the living room. Sonny was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, eating a bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats. I walked around to where she was and sat on the floor beside her.

"Space Jam? Really, Sonny?"

"I grew up with this movie, okay?" She chuckled and spooned some more food into her mouth "You're not hungry?"

"I am but I don't want cereal. I want like... real food" I nodded. She nodded with me and turned her attention back to the TV.

"What time do your brothers get home from work?"

"Another two hours. My mother comes home in an hour though"

"Oh, I'm surprised the other neighbors haven't blabbed to your parents about you being here. In sure they're talking" I stated. She shrugged and put more food in her mouth "You don't care anymore, do you?"

"Nope, not one bit. You wouldn't get arrested though. I'm turning seventeen in a week" She shrugged and looked at me.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing" She sighed "I already have everything... I'm going out to eat with my family and of course you're invited"

"We should do something. Alone" I bent my head and kissed her shoulder "I want to show you what you mean to me"

"You don't have to show me anything" She lifted her free hand and placed it on the side of my face. "You showed me today... twice" I smirked and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I want to... without it involving you moaning my name" She laughed softly and dropped her hand.

"Get me whatever you'd think I'd like" She responded "It wouldn't matter what it is" I nodded and trailed my lips on her shoulder.

"Are you still going out with Penelope tonight?"

"Yeah..." She pushed the bowl away from her and leaned on me. "You should do something tonight"

"I have a party but I'm not sure if I want to go"

"Is it David Gills party? I got invited to that but I'm not going" She was invited?

"Oh... you should go because then I'll go"

"My brothers are going. I'm not going to a party my brother is going to be at" She snorted a laugh and shook her head. "Nah, I'll go." She suddenly said.

"What changed your mind?"

"Tawni is gonna be there. She hates when I'm in the same place as her."

"Okay..." I drawled out and rose to my feet. I held my hand out to her and pulled her up. "Let's go take a shower"

"Together?"

"Mhm. We'll conserve water and all that green stuff..."

"Conserve water?" She stood up and put a hand on her hip.

I didn't notice that she had my shirt on and it hung over her body like a blanket. She was so small compared to me. The only thing I saw was the curve of her breasts and the curve of her ass. She looked good in my clothes. Really good...

"Yeah, one shower together is better than two alone" She shrugged a shoulder, chewing on her bottom lip "Trust me?" She nodded and reached up, cupping the back of my neck. Our lips met and hers parted. I gripped her waist and picked her up bridal style, walking up the stairs slowly.

"Condom..." She muttered on my lips.

I put her in the bathroom and went into my room. I heard her turn the shower on and the spray hit the tiles. I went into my nightstand and found a condom, holding it in my hand. When I got into the bathroom, Sonny was underneath the spray of water, with her hands smoothing her hair back. She was all wet and gorgeous and... all the blood in my head started traveling south. I dropped my pants and stepped in the shower, putting the rubber on one of the shelves. I pressed her back into one of the walls and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her so that she was flush against me.

It wasn't long until I was thrusting into her sex from behind. She placed both her hands on the steamed up glass in front of her. One of my hands was pressed over hers while the other was wrapped around her hips, pulling her lower body into me. We moaned and groaned loudly, my fingers curling between hers. She threw her head back and inhaled. The three times we've been together today bought us to our release quickly, making us both moan out each other's names and breathe raggedly. I pulled out of her, sliding the condom off and tied it. I opened the shower door and tossed it in the trash, making a mental note to clear out all the trash cans later. I closed the door and reached on the shelf picking up shampoo and squirting some into my hand.

"I don't think I can take anymore..." Sonny breathed out and exhaled heavily.

"Someone can't handle it. Turn" I instructed her. She turned her back to me and I scrubbed her hair with the shampoo in my hand. She hummed and let me wash down from head to toe with soap.

"What are we, Chad?"

"Exclusive" I answered and could almost see her smile even though she wasn't facing me.

"We're exclusive?" She turned around and smiled. I nodded and put her under the spray of water so she can rinse the soap out of her hair.

"I don't want anyone else… but you" She pushed her hair back smoothly and motioned for me to come closer with her finger. I stepped to her and felt her arms come around my waist. She tippy toed and pressed her lips to mine.

"Fine, I shall call you my boyfriend…" She stated when she pulled back, furrowing her brows "Secretly…" I cupped her face and smirked.

"I shall call you my girlfriend… secretly"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"When did you decide to change your mind about the party?" Penelope stormed into my room unexpectedly when I was putting on a different shirt. I furrowed my brows and looked at her questionably. "I've been calling you for hours and you haven't been answering your phone" She slammed my door closed and walked up to me.

"I was busy"

"With what?"

"Chad…" I muttered and turned away, reaching for my brush on top of my dresser. I had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a tight black tank top with silver bangles and silver hoop earrings. Penelope had on blue jeans also but a dark red short sleeve top with a pair of flats.

"Excuse me? Did you just say who I thought you said?"

"Yes"

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed "Y-You said you were finished with him and n-now…"

"I know what I said but… it was compromised, Pen." I brushed my wavy hair that I left to air dry when I came from Chad's house. No one suspected a thing about me and him. She eyed me down through the mirror and folded her arms.

"Oh my god, you had sex. Oh my god! You're in love with him" She exclaimed with the brightest smile. I shushed her and whipped around, bracing her shoulders.

"My brothers hear everything" I told her.

"You love him, Sonny… aw" She drawled out with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. I bloomed red and put my hands over my face. "Did he say it back?" I nodded and dropped my hands from my face. "Aw, Sonny!" She said loudly. I laughed softly and shushed her again "You're so cute" She patted my arms quickly and hugged me.

"You're such a bad friend" I teased and continued to brush my hair. She laughed and stood next to me.

"You're all quiet and shy about it" She gushed. I love that she's so giddy about things but she's making my face permanently blush. "Did you have fun?" I nodded and put my brush back, flipping my head over and back to fluff up my hair.

"Is Nico coming to pick us up?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mhm but you might have to find a ride back with one of the guys… you know…"

"Yeah, I got it" I smirked and shook my head.

She and gonna Nico are gonna burn calories in the back seat of his car. My brothers are taking their lady friends so there car is full. I suspect that the other three are in the same car so I'll just catch a ride with Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Did you like it! Tell me what you thought! 20 reviews=update. I really hope you guys liked this chapter because it was a whole lot of Channy! So yeah… review please and thank you… chapter 27 (part 2) coming soon.**

**I like talking :) Follow me on Twitter. LoveMe1_FF**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't slip anything past you guys! Shit man. Lmao thanks so much. ENJOY!**

**This chapter is shorter because it's a part 2. The chapters will be normal length after. :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I walked into David's house beside Grady, feeling the hot air in the house burn off the droplets of water the rain put on me. It smelled like weed and beer in here and it was packed. There was music blasting from four speakers on four different parts of the house. I kept walking as much as I could while pushing past people gently. I saw that girl that didn't like Sonny and I felt someone brush past me. I saw Sonny's red head with her hands in her back pockets. I didn't know if I liked her here because there are a lot of guys that have wandering hands. We weren't even here three minutes before some guy came up to her with a red cup. She shook her head and kept making her way through. We eventually lost each other and went our separate ways. I picked up a red cup out of the stack on the table and used the keg to get myself a drink. I wonder if Sonny drinks. Probably not around her brothers.

"Hi..." The girl that didn't like Sonny came up to me. She was young looking but... she had that secret bitch mode thing going on. "I'm Tawni,"

"Oh... you're Tawni. I heard about you before."

"Really?" She moved closer and placed her hand on my chest "Were they good things?" She tries too hard.

"No, they were bad," I took her hand off my chest and leaned down to her so she can hear me better. "You're that girl that pisses Sonny off..."

"Oh, you're one of those guys that she rides to school with." Tawni scoffed and folded her arms.

"I'm her neighbor." I pointed out "She said you're a bitch and I can see that she's right."

"I'm a bitch? No, I'm the sweetest person... I can show you,"

"Nah, you're not. You're a self centered bitch who doesn't know when to quit." I patted her head and pushes past her easily.

I sipped my beer and sighed, listening to _"Take Care"_ that was playing loudly through the speakers. I already knew that everyone at this party was going to get a contact high from all the Mary Jane in here. I came upon Daniel and Sonny's ex boyfriend Travis. I guess everyone was here. I bro hugged Daniel and nodded at Travis. He saluted me and gave a small smile.

"Look who finally came out of his house..." Daniel teased loudly over the music and laughed. "We all thought you were suffering from depression."

"Nah, I'm good. I just wasn't feeling it these past few months," I shrugged and chuckled. "Where's Annie?"

"Somewhere around here..." He looked around for a few seconds "My brother came with you?"

"No, uh... he drove himself... I guess he wants to take a girl home." I took a gulp out of my beer and swallowed.

"So uh... I'm gonna go over there and talk to... her," Travis said, pointing across the room to a blonde girl that looked his age.

"Alright, man..." Daniel answered. "Did Sonny come to this one?" He questioned, taking a sip out of his cup. I nodded my head to the music and to him. "Oh, I thought you hated David?"

"I do but... a party's a party" He nodded and got hugged from behind. Sonny came from behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," We said back.

"I found Annie- she was looking for you."

"Where was she?"

"In the kitchen," He nodded and patted her shoulder, inching past people to go find his girlfriend. "Hi, I'm Sonny," I chuckled and shook my head.

"You're silly, Sonshine." She smirked and tippy toed as much as she could to my ear.

"I need a ride home later. My ride is going their separate way. Is it okay if I get one with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me,"

"Okay, good..."

"Just let me know when you're ready." She nodded and sipped whatever was in her cup. "What are you drinking?" I reached out for her cup but she retracted her hand.

"My drink... stays in my hand." She said and took another sip. I took it from her and sniffed it. She smirked and watched me take a sip from it.

"Budweiser...?"

"Dos Equis," She corrected me and took her cup back "It's a secret."

"Yeah, don't let Jake see you..." I snickered and cleared my throat. "Are you having fun?" She moved her hips to the beat of the music. I chortled and watched her dance happily.

"Yes, I am. I'm having a lot of fun." She answered lightly. I looked over Sonny's shoulder and saw Jake coming this way.

"Your brother... he's coming over here." She chugged her drink down quickly and tossed the cup on the floor. I laughed loudly at her puffed up cheeks that held the rest of her beer. She swallowed and stood there like nothing happened.

"Why do you look so suspicious?" He eyed her and laughed softly.

"No one looks suspicious, Jake, it's your imagination." She patted his chest and smiled "Where's Nicole. I like her..."

"She was behind me but then she stopped to talk to one of her friends," He shrugged and looked at me. "You left your room?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I was fine…" I laughed and threw my hand up.

"Yeah well… have fun… I'm gonna go find Penelope"

"Whoa, whoa wait…" Jake caught Sonny by her arm and shook his head "You were drinking,"

"No, I wasn't. Okay, I was. I had one beer but that's it." She said calmly and laughed. Jake snorted a laugh and shook his head "I'm not gonna get drunk… or high. Are you gonna tell dad?"

"No, I'm not… just… don't get drunk. I won't be able to explain myself to him," He chuckled nervously.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." She said confidently and walking away.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Did you come here alone?" I turned around at the sound of a voice behind me and furrowed my brows. "I still didn't get that dance…" I chuckled and shook my head.

"David, right?"

"Mhm." He smiled and tapped the side of his cup with his finger. "I'm actually surprised you came."

"Well… I got invited by someone else and oh no… I didn't come alone. I came with a group," He nodded slowly and rocked to the beat of the music.

"A specific guy?" Chad… kind of. I can't say that because it's a secret.

"No, I didn't." David hummed and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I got interrupted last time because of your friend but… this time I figure he'd be okay with it since he's busy with a girl." He pointed across the room to Daniel dancing with Annie. _"Cockiness (I love it)" _was playing loudly and people were grinding on each other. I don't know if I should do that because Chad might get angry and lose his temper. "So… Sonny, _right_? Why do you have an empty hand?"

"Because I don't want anything to drink" I chuckled and put a hand on my hip. He quirked a brow and finished off his cup.

"Oh, would you like to dance?" He placed his hand on my waist and pulled me a little close to him. I chuckled awkwardly and fidgeted out of his hold a little.

"Um, you're a little straight forward, aren't you?" I laughed and took his hand off my waist slowly. "No, thanks…"

"You're really saying no to me?"

"Yeah,"

"So, it's a yes?"

"No…" I don't want to dance with David like how everyone else is dancing. I've danced like that before and I have no problem with it… I just don't want to do it with David.

"But you just said yes…"

"No, I said no." I smiled "I don't want to dance. No, thank you…" I moved around him and headed towards the bathroom. I brushed past Tawni but felt her hand pull me back by my shoulder. I turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"Hey, slut… I missed you this whole summer."

"Really? I loved not seeing your shaggy hair,"

"Mm…" She smirked "You can't stay with your own guys?" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Jesus, he asked me to dance I said no. I don't want David, that's disgusting," I chuckle curtly and started walking again.

"I wasn't finished talking to you." I heard Tawni say loudly and she grabbed my arm again "Who invited you here?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just the fact that I was invited and I showed up, Tawni. Leave it be…" I shook her off me and glared at her. The song changed to _"We found love" _and people started jumping around.

"Leave."

"No."

"Leave…"

"No!" I exclaimed. She stared at the drink in her hand before looking at me and smiling. All of a sudden, the beer in her cup drenched my face and hair, sliding down to my shirt. I gasped and wiped my face. That… stupid fucking cunt! All the eyes were on me and I did what I knew best.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why is everyone so chaotic?"

"Oh my god, there's minors… what if it's the cops?" James laughed shortly until his face went pale "Dude, there's minors. People are going to get arrested." He put his cup down and shook his head.

"The cops aren't here and we wouldn't be in trouble. Mr. Monroe would show up,"

"Yeah, okay…" He scoffed. There were a loud rang of "OH'S!" managed to make its way through the house. I tapped some girls shoulder who walked past me and put my hands in my pockets.

"Why is everyone going crazy?"

"Two girls got into a fight." She shrugged "I don't know."

"Oh…" I deadpanned, turning to look at Jake. "Where's your sister?"

"I have no clue. She's somewhere in here… I think," He was too wrapped up in Nicole. I smirked and turned back around.

"I wanna see the fight." Daniel said, patting my shoulder.

We made our way through the party and through the crowd. It wasn't until I saw the red hair when I started moving faster. Sonny was on the floor on top of the girl she hated the most, punching and pulling her hair. I was just too stunned to move. She grabbed a fist full of Tawni's hair with her left hand while Tawni tried to push Sonny off of her. Sonny punched her dead in her mouth and just kept going. Tawni screamed and no one tried to stop it. Sonny was just throwing straight blows to Tawni's face and Tawni wasn't getting any hits in on Sonny. It was just a right punch one after another. Tawni grabbed Sonny's hair and pulled but it didn't faze her.

"Well, it's time to go…" I heard Daniel said "I'm gonna go get everyone." He pushed through the crowd quickly while tried grabbing Sonny's waist and yanking her off.

"Sonny, release…" I told her and pulled her up. She still had her hold on Tawni's hair and I used my other hand to pry her fingers off. Tawni screamed loudly and swung her arm at Sonny but missed. She only got Sonny's hand. Sonny just wouldn't let go. Sonny used her feet and kicked Tawni in the stomach. Holy shit, where did Sonny learn how to fight?

"You got her?" Jake came up to me hastily and went over to Tawni. He helped me get Sonny's hands loose and once they were, I immediately threw her over my shoulder and walked towards the front door. Opening it and putting her down when we were outside on the lawn. It was only a light drizzle so it wasn't enough to make you notice that it was raining.

"What the fuck were you doing?" Derek snapped when he came out the house and walked towards Sonny. She glared at Derek and put her hands on her hips. Everyone else that we hung out with came outside and gathered around Sonny.

"That stupid, fucking, blonde cunt threw her drink in my fucking face." I never have seen Sonny this mad in my life. I mean, she's been mad at me but she was lethal.

"Are you out of your mind?" Some girl came out of the house angrily "You broke my cousins' nose!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Sonny yelled back "Fucking bitch threw her beer in my face!"

"What the fuck is your problem?" This girl was bigger than Sonny. She was maybe four inches taller and a whole lot thicker. She got up in Sonny's face and pushed her back.

"Get out of my face!"

"You fight someone, huh!"

"Whoa… you need to back off!" Jake stepped between Sonny and the girl and separated them. "We're leaving!" Sonny looked down at her bloody knuckles and sucked her teeth.

"Yeah, leave bitch because you're in for a world of hell."

"Oh really?" Sonny laughed "Is Tawni too much of a pussy to fight her own?"

"Sonny, stop…" Penelope said and pulled Sonny back. I pulled out my car keys and grabbed Sonny's hand. The entire party had moved outside onto the lawn. Sonny stormed away and shook her head. We all followed behind her and started to leave the party.

"I wasn't finished talking to you, bitch! Get your fat ass over here!" The girl yelled. Sonny froze and turned around, balling up her fist.

"What'd you say?"

"Sonny, walk away…" Travis said and stood directly in front of her so she couldn't go around him.

"Don't run away like a coward! Get your ass over here!" Sonny ran around Travis easily and landed a right blow right into the girls jaw before she could ever ready herself. All our jaws dropped and everyone howled from astonishment at the sight of that girl going down. Sonny shook out her hand and stormed back over to us. Did Sonny just knock out someone bigger than here?

"Take me home." She grumbled to me and swung open the fence. Jake and Derek's jaw clenched their jaw while the guys couldn't keep their laughter to themselves.

* * *

><p>"What were you all thinking!" Mr. Monroe yelled at all of us in his living room. Sonny was sitting in one of the chairs, bouncing her knee impatiently. He found out because the cops showed up later and Tawni wanted to press charges but technically she assaulted Sonny first so she has no right to press charges. "I get a call at two o clock in the morning from my station captain telling me that some teenage girl wants to press charges on my daughter!"<p>

"It wasn't their faults." Sonny said aloud. I feel like I'm twelve getting yelled at. "I got into the fight, they didn't."

"That's not the fucking point. You're supposed to be looking out for each other. Why are you fighting anyway, Sonny? You know better!"

"Dad…"

"You're lucky he knew you were my daughter or you'd have a record for this!"

"Daddy,"

"You have bloody knuckles and a bruised wrist! You broke the girls' nose!"

"The bitch threw a drink in my face! I wasn't going to let her do that to me!" She yelled at him, standing to her feet.

"Watch your tone!"

"No! I'm not gonna let some chick throw a drink in my face and get away with it! She called me a slut, dad. I never slept with anyone!" But me "And she called me a slut and threw her drink in my damn face! I don't care if you're mad at me but I did the right thing!" She stared at him and folded her arms. Mr. Monroe looked at her in disbelief. All of us sitting just waited for the reaction to her talking to him like that. He just exhaled heavily and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to take a shower and I don't want to talk about it… I have a headache and… I just want to sleep. Good Night…" She answered calmly and turned to go up the stairs. We all just sat there looking at Mr. Monroe trying to calm himself down.

"Everyone go home." He said. We all got up hastily except Jake and Derek. We left the house and went our separate ways silently. We'll definitely have something to talk about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! Was the fight okay? Are you happy that Tawni got what she deserved? I know some of you are! Review! 20 reviews=update. I really, really need your feedback on this. Anyway, review please and thank you… Chapter 28 coming soon…**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I loved them as always :) I don't really have anything to say but thanks a lot and ENJOY!**

**I haven't been paying attention to how many reviews I had! 800+ Thanks so, so, so, so, much. I love you guys like a fat kid loves cake! :D**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I woke up with a sore hand and an ace bandage around my wrist. It was quiet in my house so I assumed that no one was home. I fought Tawni yesterday and had to get pried off. Honestly, I regret nothing. The bitch got what she deserved. It was bright as hell outside because it poured into my room from the balcony doors. I got up slowly and fixed my t shirt after running my fingers through my hair. I left my room and walked down the hall to Jake's room. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly. I saw him in Nicole sleeping in bed. I tried Derek's room and saw that he wasn't ever here. It's just so quiet. I silently stepped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. From the kitchen window, I could see that my parents' cars weren't there. I sighed and opened up a cabinet, taking out Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

I made myself a bowl and sat at the table quietly, chewing my food. That was the first fight I've ever been in. I'm lying. Jake, Derek and I fight each other like that all the time. I couldn't stop because all the frustration that Tawni caused me in came out and masked the true feeling of me being fighting her. I heard some noise from upstairs and light footsteps make their way down the steps. Nicole came into the kitchen sleepily in a pair of Jakes shorts and t shirt, sitting down in front of me.

Nicole has pretty brown hair and a body that can stop a truck. She's thick though which is cool because it looks good. She has like... hazel eyes. She's really cool and we argue sometimes but she treats me like a little sister. Like she'll play with my hair and force me to sit so she can do my makeup. If that's what having a sister is like then I wouldn't mind one bit.

"Hey," She said in a morning voice. "How's your hand?" She then asked.

"It hurts a little but I'll be fine in a few days." She nodded and ran her fingers through her fairly straight hair. "Did Jake say anything about it last night?"

"No, he just laughed about it. He was like "my sister beat her ass" and started laughing" I smirked and spooned some cereal into my mouth.

"Do you really like my brother?" She nodded again and inhaled.

"So much that I'm starting to think I'm going crazy..."

"How?"

"Like... I've never been this happy with a guy." She said with a bright, girly smile on her face.

"Aw, do you love him?"

"Yeah... he knows I do,"

"Did he say it back?" She nodded and covered her face with her hands "You two are happy with each other. I like you more though. I think he gets jealous when we hang out," She laughed softly and shook her head.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good," She stood from the seat and headed into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well... isn't it my douchebag sister, Sonny the fighter?" I looked up and saw Jake yawning. I shook my head when he flicked my ear.

"You don't have to work?"

"No, I do... but not for a few hours," He scratched his chest and cleared his throat. "How's your hand?"

"Alright,"

"If it's any consolation, you knocked that big bitch out with one hit." He laughed, leaning on the table beside me. "I taught you well..."

"Yeah, lucky me." I grumbled. I heard the popping of bacon and the smell of bacon cooking.

"You didn't have to go off on Dad like that, though. He was so angry,"

"So was I. I have my father's temper,"

"Still, Sonny."

"I know," I put the spoon down in my bowl after I finished and leaned back. I didn't mean to snap at my father like that but I was just heated. "I'll apologize to him later."

"Fine..." Jake pushed himself off the table and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh wait," I called him back. I waved him to lean down and cleared my throat. "Nicole is a keeper." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and smirked, sticking his hands in his sweats pockets and walking into the kitchen.

I stared at the wall in front of me and sighed heavily. I feel like I ate way too much. I could feel it in my stomach, making me bloated and fat. I shook the thought out and reassured myself. I'm not gonna purge. I'm not gonna make myself throw up because it's bad for my health. It just seemed so easy to do right now. I stood up and took my bowl into the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and smirked at my brother kissing his girlfriend against the counter. She forgot about the food on the stove. I walked around them and put the bowl in the sink silently. I started out of the kitchen and laughed softly.

"Bacons burning." I called out. I heard Nicole gasp and mutter a curse. Jake just laughed. My feet carried me up the stairs "If you guys are gonna have sex, let me know... so I can leave the house,"

"Shut up, Sonny." Jake said loudly.

"I'm just saying."

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I ran the water in the bath so no one could hear me. I kneeled in front of the toilet and pulled my hair back. All that beer yesterday and... those snacks I ate. The whole bowl cereal. I inhaled and dragged a hand down my face. I don't want to do this. It burns my throat but it keeps me from getting fat. A tear streamed down my cheek when I closed the lid of the toilet and moved away from my pain. I sobbed into my hand, the tub hiding the sounds and took a trembled breath. I don't have to. I'm not fat. I'm perfect just the way I am. I am me and who I am is just fine. I turned off the bath water and wiped my face well so Jake wouldn't see. I left the bathroom and went into my room for a second to find my piano book.

"You don't mind if I play for a while, right?" I asked, jogging down the stairs.

"Nah, go ahead," Nicole answered. I still feel disgusted with myself.

They were still in the kitchen making whatever. I sat down and flipped open the book. I stopped at the 5th symphony and put the book on the holder. I lifted the piano cover, sat up straight and pushed my hair off my shoulders. I touched the keys of the piano and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Oh my god, I'm still scarred from last night." Bryce threw himself on my freshly made bed and laughed. "Who knew that Sonny could fight like that?"

"I've never seen her that mad." I told him and slipped my feet into my shoes.  
>I had to work today unfortunately and I didn't want to go. I went to a party last night and I really don't want to be awake. I want to be sleeping in my bed, knocked out on my pillows. At least I won't be there all day. I'm only there until two o clock and even then, I'm filling out papers for like three hours. It sucks but I'm getting paid so... I should stop complaining. There are people... like Bryce, who haven't found jobs yet.<p>

"She was just like..." He imitated Sonny's punches into his hand. I chuckled and pulled my tie off my desk chair. I tied it around my neck and made it was perfect. "I mean, she knocked a girl out with one punch."

"Yeah, that was... scary," I laughed shortly.

"What if she was like a UFC fighter in her previous life or like... boxer?"

"She has two brothers... and a cop for a dad. I'm pretty sure they taught her how to fight." I pointed out. "Or... just Jake taught her."

"Sonny can probably knock us out,"

"No, she can knock you out. I can take a hit. Plus, she's a girl." I put on my watch and picked up my cell phone. Bryce was dropping me at work because he needs to borrow my car. He's helping his mom move her stuff into an apartment and they need as many cars as she can get "I'm ready..." He got up and walked out my door, making his way down the steps.

"All I'm saying is... Sonny can do some damage. For someone so small and pretty and... feminine."

"Don't underestimate the short girls,"

"Whatever..." My phone beeped in my pocket and vibrated. I grabbed my keys to my house and locked my front door on the way out. I pulled out my phone. I looked at the screen to see a text from Sonshine.

**'I have to talk to you' – SM**

**'What did I do?' – CDC**

**'Nothing. After work... I need to talk to you. That's all' – SM**

**'Fine, I'll text you when I get home' – CDC**

"I'll call you when I'm finished at work." I patted Bryce's shoulder and got out of the car in front of the office.

He nodded and drove off when I closed my car door. I walked up to the revolving door and went through it. That brunette receptionist stared at me like she always does in the morning. If she dazed out anymore she'd be drooling. I took the elevator up to the thirty second floor and stepped out. Passing cubicles and mail carts was easy, getting in my office without Angela seeing me, is hard. Her office is right next to mine and she's damn near made me cookies last week and I didn't want to eat them because I swore she put something in it. I threw them out at the end of the day. It's not that she's ugly, because she isn't. She has like... blonde hair with brown highlights and brown eyes. She's a bit on the chubby side but I don't judge on that. She's maybe... late twenties. It's just that... she's crazy. I believe that she's crazy.

I put my keys in my desk drawer and closed it. I turned on my computer and saw my office door open.

"Morning," Diana, my "assistant" came into my office with a sheet of paper "Mr. Di Mark wants you to sit in on the King meeting at one thirty. He wants your insight," I groaned when she smirked.

"Me? Why me?"

"He needs someone young." She shrugged and handed me the paper "That's the basic outline of the meeting so you don't get lost."

"Thanks,"

"Yes, sir." I hate when she calls me sir. She turned on her heel and sauntered out of my office. I wanted to see Sonny in heels now. Those black ones she got for Christmas. They scream "fuck me" and I'd gladly do it- with the shoes on- if she'd say so.

_You're whipped..._

So what? That's not a bad thing and I really don't care. I scanned my eyes over the paper and read the information.

The "King" project is this building that this construction company bought. It's called the King building because it's perched on top of this big hill looking over L.A. kind of. It's looking over people like a king would. Cheesy, I know. Anyway, Mr. Di Mark aka John- my boss- wants to invest in it because the contraction company wants to turn it into a spa resort. The building sits on forty seven acres of land and that's perfect for him. His plan is it to be high end and he'd invest in it once the building was finished. I think it's a good idea but this is just what the outline says. I kind of don't want to sit in on this meeting because John can be... very opinionated and change his mind easily. I guess my "insight" will help him out. I put the paper on my desk and sighed. Great.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sonny! I haven't talked to you in a long time!" Chloe shrieked over the phone. I smiled and sat down on the park bench. Daniel and Annie were playing fetch with Oliver, Travis was texting his life away and Seth and Alice were somewhere around here. I don't know where they went.

"I know… how've you been?"

"I'm great. I can't wait to start senior year…" She said happily. It's weird talking to Chloe after I haven't talked to her in months. It's like having a foreign conversation. I think she's trying to come out here for my birthday but her parents are really strict so I doubt she'll make it. "What about you? How's school and life and… that guy… Brad?" She said curiously. I chuckled and shook my head "No, that's not his name. It rhymes with Brad, right?"

"Chad."

"Yeah, him… we'll talk about him later but what's going on? You deleted your Facebook,"

"Yeah, I didn't want it anymore." I fixed the cuff on my shorts slowly.

"Those girls were bullying you," She stated "Why didn't you ever respond to it?"

"Why would I respond to stupidity?" I scoffed "I got into a fight yesterday…"

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it was the main girl that was bothering me. She threw her drink in my face at a party and I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

"That's my girl," She laughed loudly "You won, right? If you lost I'd make it a priority to come out there and beat your ass myself," I laughed softly and nodded even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I guess I won. I broke her nose…"

"Damn," She drawled out "What happened after that?"

"Um, Chad pulled me off of her and everyone of us… like Jake and them, we started leaving but her cousin started with me."

"What happened?"

"I punched her," I said meekly. "Then I left. She wanted to press charges for assault but technically she assaulted me first so they were dropped."

"Was your father mad at you?" She said lowly. I placed my hand in my lap and cleared my throat.

"He was pissed."

"Oh wow, that sucks. Do you think she'll leave you alone?"

"I don't know, maybe. I hope she does but I know she hates me even more now," I muttered, looking over at Travis. He quirked a brow at me and tilted his head.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked. I looked away and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"So, who was that?" She inquired.

"That was Travis,"

"Who?"

"My friend who turned into my boyfriend who turned into my ex and then back into a good friend," He snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"Oh… guess who I saw?" She exclaimed. "I saw Michael and some girl like last month. I figured you two broke up and you didn't tell me but yeah…" She said quickly.

"Yeah, he was cheating on me. That might've been Alyssa. Did she have like… honey colored hair?"

"Mhm,"

"Yeah, that might've been her." I sighed.

"How's your neighbor?"

"He's fine."

"Did you give him some Sonny-kisses yet?"

"A little more than that happened," I chuckled coyly.

"What happened?" I stayed quiet and picked at a loose string on my shorts. "Holy shit, Sonny!" She squealed. I burned a bright red and put my hand on my face.

"It's not a big deal,"

"Is a huge deal!" She retorted "You're not a virgin anymore! You were deflowered!" I groaned at that word and rolled my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine and it's not a huge deal, Chloe. Relax…"

"Don't tell me to relax." She laughed excitedly "Tell me everything! I wanna know!"

"I'll text it to you because I'm in a park right now."

"Fine, hurry up and text… bye," She hung up immediately. I typed out this long message explaining the day I lost my virginity. I didn't put any real details but she got the point of the message. She just replied **'Aw ;) That's so cute!' **and told me she had to go out with her parents. Travis put his phone in his pocket and looked at me.

"My label is your good friend?"

"Yes, it is. Unless you don't want to be friends but… that would just break my heart." I placed my hand over my heard dramatically and sobbed.

"Yeah well… life's rough." He stated. I scoffed and slapped his chest with the back of my hand. "I was kidding," He chuckled deeply and ruffled my hair.

"You can buy me an icee to make up for it. It's only a dollar," I smiled. He furrowed his brows and hissed.

"Damn... life is rough…" He got up and walked away. I scoffed again with a smile and pushed my phone in my pocket. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. He caught my legs with a laugh and fixed me on his back. "Cherry, right?" We walked up to an icee cart. He reached in his pocket and took out a few bucks. Only I know where he hides his actual money. He keeps in rolled up in the back pocket of his cargo shorts.

"I only want two scoops, though."

"Can I get two scoops of cherry and three of coconut?" The man nodded and opened up the top of the cart. He started scooping out the icee into cups. "Why are you so light, Sonny? For a girl with an ass and nice curves… you're light."

"Were you looking at my ass, Travis?"

"Yes, I won't deny it." I chortled a small laugh.

"I'm fit,"

"_Right_." He drawled out sarcastically. I giggled softly and took the cup with the red when he handed it to me. "I forgot that you run and do yoga… and you're a vegetarian."

"Well, I could be a fat vegetarian. Some of them get really big because they eat a lot of bread,"

"Mhm… that would make me carrying you a whole lot harder," I slid off his back and put a spoonful of icee in my mouth. We began walking away over to Annie and Daniel. Oliver came running up to me and stood on his hind legs. His front paws were on my knees. I petted him with one hand and smiled.

"Why does he like Sonny so much?" Annie asked surprisingly "He's like… crazy for her."

"I don't know but I don't like it," Daniel said in a laugh. "My dog is a ladies man. He loves Annie the same way."

"Maybe you should get him fixed." Travis stated. Oliver barked and ran in the opposite direction. Daniel laughed and gestured to his dog.

"I don't think he wants to get fixed,"

"Where's Seth and Alice?"

"They went for a walk." Annie answered. "They'll meet us back here later,"

"Can we go eat, then? This is icee isn't doing me any good." Travis announced.

"I'll text Seth…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I walked back to my office from the meeting to get my things so I can leave. Bryce was on his way to come get me and I had texted Sonny to tell her that I would be home in fifteen minutes. The meeting went okay. My opinion changed the whole direction of the meeting. Instead of it being just a spa it's going to become a full on resort with pools and a hotel. It's weird to have a resort without a beach but people will pay to get away from their lives. Mr. Di Mark decided to "say yes to invest" He's very cheesy but it's whatever. I'll I care about is getting paid. I'll be one step closer to my own place. I passed the office before mine and saw Angela come out of hers. I muttered a curse and closed my eyes.

"Hey, can I speak with you for a moment?" She said as I opened the door to my office. I cried a little on the inside. I don't like the real world. I'd rather be back in college but I just keep telling myself that I'm getting paid. She closed the door behind her and sighed. "I'm having a little get together at my house tonight and if you want to stop by you can."

"Um… I can't. I'm spending the night with my… girlfriend." It's not a complete lie.

"You don't really have a girlfriend. You paused before you said the word," She's reading into my sentences.

"But I do. And I'm going to be with her so… sorry." I smiled shortly and took my house keys out of my desk drawer. I made sure my phone was in my pocket and headed towards the door.

"Oh come on… I'm sure you'll have fun,"

"No,"

"You always turn me down…"

"Because I don't want to go. Have a good afternoon." I tried to inch around her but she stepped in my path.

"Come on, Chad…" She said softly and placed her hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and stepped back. But she just stepped forward. "We could have fun. I'm sure that "girlfriend" of yours wouldn't mind,"

"I seriously have a girlfriend,"

"Right." She smiled, dragging her hand down towards my manhood. I stopped her hand and shook my head.

"I don't want you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because my girlfriend would kill me,"

"What's her name?" Shit… If I tell her Sonny's name she might actually know someone who knows Sonny. That'd get me caught.

"You're right, you caught me. I don't have a girlfriend but I really _don't_ like you the same way you like me." I moved her out of the way by her waist and chuckled.

"Hm…" She hummed suspiciously, backing towards the door. I glared at her with a disgusted face and cleared my throat. I tried declining her nicely but she just kept trying.

* * *

><p>"Don't you look a spiffy and handsome?" I walked into my bedroom to see Sonny hanging with her head upside down on my bed. I furrowed my brows and chuckled.<p>

"How'd you get in my house?"

"Your backyard door was open. I'd thought I'd surprise you. Surprise!" I shook my head and smirked.

"Whatever did I do to deserve this surprise?" She giggled and sat up. I leaned down and pecked her lips shortly. I then emptied my pockets onto my dresser and started loosening my tie. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's… kind of good…" She said. I sat down in my desk chair and looked at her. "Not really,"

"What?"

"Okay so… are you okay with Travis?"

"Uh…" I looked down at the floor for a second and then back to her "Yeah, kind of… I guess."

"Alright so we were talking about my birthday and he said that he wanted to do something for me and I said okay. Then he said he wanted to take me to a movie. Just the two of us and I told him that I would have to think about it. So… I wanted to know if you were okay with me going to the movies… alone… with him" She rambled out in one breath. Is it even possible for someone to speak that fast?

"What?"

"Travis wanted to take me to a movie… for my birthday and I wanted to know if it was okay with you." She said in a much calmer tone. I smirked and shook my head.

"No, it's not okay." I'm not going to let Travis take _my _Sonshine on some sort of date for her birthday. Even if it's a friendly thing… I don't trust him in a dark place like a movie theater.

"Oh," She looked a little disappointed. "Okay…"

"I mean, you're my girlfriend and I don't want my girlfriend…" I stood up and unbuttoned my shirt to put on a regular t shirt "…going to a movie with her ex boyfriend."

"I'm not going to do anything. He knows that you like me so he wouldn't," She answered.

"Oh, I know _you _wouldn't do anything. It's _him_."

"You go places with Hanna," Sonny said quietly.

"When it's bright outside and there are loads of people around." I scoffed. "What would he go take you to see anyway?"

"The Vow and you wouldn't take me to see it anyway so…"

"Hell no…" I coughed out "You can't go see a movie like _that_ with him. That's like the cheesiest, make out movie ever." She quirked a brow and nodded her head "Look… I'm saying no because things have just started between us and I don't want anything to mess it up. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it." She grumbled. I dropped my shirt and peeled off my undershirt. "How was work?"

"I almost got molested." She laughed softly.

"What?"

"My co worker. Her office is next to mine. She invited me to her house for a small get together and I said no. She tried to touch me," Sonny's face turned into an amused one.

"That's really funny. How old is she?"

"Older than me. She's like… twenty seven."

"That's not that old." She giggled lightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah well, she's crazy and she gives me cookies,"

"That's weird…"

"Yeah." I spat out. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Mhm." She ran her hand through her hair and moved her legs to the edge of the bed. "I'm thirsty,"

"You know where the fridge is."

"Shut up, rude."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I kinda hoped he'd say yes to it because I do want to see the movie but I don't wanna see it by myself. Chad's not going to take me because Chad doesn't like movies like that. Hanna told me that one time she tried to get him to watch Dear John but he refused something serious. I mean, I still don't like her and she doesn't know that we like each other but we were having a conversation about love movies and that came up. Chad came into the kitchen in a pair of cargo shorts, a white t shirt and ankle socks. I opened up the fridge only for a hand to come on my cheek and turn my head.

Chad's lips met mine and he moved in front of me. He dropped his hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I cupped the side of his face and kissed him back and leaned on the opposite fridge door. His tongue slid past my parted lips and his arm tightened around me. I didn't even fight for dominance because he wins anyway. He closed the fridge door and made sure I was pinned against it. I moaned on his mouth when he body trapped mine and moved my hand to his hair. My fingers entangled in his short blonde hair and his hands slid to my hips. I hated this wrap on my hand right now; it's making me crazy because I can't curl those fingers through his hand either. I could take it off but I don't know how to rewrap it. Chad pulled back and wiped underneath his lip.

"Couldn't resist…" He smirked and kissed me again.

"Aw, you can't go a few hours without kissing me."

"Wow, someone's a little arrogant,"

"Look who's talking." I quipped back. I reopened the fridge and took out a can of Sprite. I popped the tab open and took a large gulp. "You know, I have this amazing dress for my birthday and you can't even touch me when I'm in it."

"What does it look like?"

"It's strapless…"

"Mhm,"

"Gold,"

"Mhm…"

"Extremely form fitting," This means I can't eat anything the day of my birthday so I don't look fat in it. "And short."

"Why would you wear that around me?"

"I don't know but it's going to be a whole lot of fun looking at your reaction." I smiled and patted his cheek. I made my way over to his couch and grabbed the TV remote. My phone vibrated in my pocket before I sat down. I pulled it out and looked at the name. It was from Derek.

**'You suck, loser' – Derek**

**'Lol, okay' – SM**

**'What are you doing?' – Derek**

**'Getting ready to find a movie to watch. Aren't you supposed to be working?' – SM**

**'I'm leaving now. You want something from McDonalds?' – Derek**

**'Oreo McFlurry' – SM**

**'K' – Derek**

That sucks. I can't sit here with Chad. I pushed my phone in my back pocket and sighed, walking back into the kitchen.

"I have to go."

"Why?" He was making himself a sandwich with the cold cuts that was in the fridge.

"Derek is on his way home. You should come over though and play pool or something,"

"We'll see… I'm tired." He said. I kissed his cheek and left out his backyard door.

* * *

><p>"Derek, if I ask you for something… you have to promise not to freak out because Jake would freak if I asked him." He put two French fries in his mouth and nodded.<p>

"What's up?"

"Um… I want birth control," He choked on his food loudly and picked up a napkin. He put it over his mouth and coughed violently. I furrowed my brows from across the kitchen counter and tilted my head. He grabbed his cup and sipped from the stray before clearing his throat. I'm young and I don't want to make a mistake in my life. Especially not at the rate Chad and I are going.

"You want what?"

"Birth Control. Like… Yaz and stuff."

"Why? You're sixteen, Sonny." He spat out loudly. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down. "You said you weren't interested in anyone but now… you want _birth control_"

"It's just in case I do get a boyfriend and something does happen. I want to be prepared." I'm talking like I'm still a virgin and I'm not. I'm sleeping with a twenty two year old man. I wonder how he would react to it if he found out I slept with Chad "You said you wouldn't freak out."

"I'm not freaking out… it's just… I can't get you that without your parents' permission. I can't sign for your pills because I'm not a guardian and I wouldn't do it because your father would _shoot_ me." He said quickly. "I'm sorry but no."

"Okay," I said lowly. It was worth a shot. I'm afraid to ask my mom or my dad. I'm definitely not asking Jake. I could ask Chad but I'm a little scared to ask him to. He might freak out about my age again and suggest we take a break.

I'll ask my mom.

_Or… Planned Parenthood._

"I'm home!" She called out into the house. Later… not today.

"Hey, Mrs. Monroe." Derek greeted my mother. I shot him a look to keep his mouth shut and moved out of her way so she can put grocery bags down.

"Is dad still mad at me?"

"No, he cooled off. He just… he thinks you're growing up to fast. You know how it is around your birthday. You're growing up and he doesn't like it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. No, this doesn't not mean that Sonny realizes that she and Chad had unprotected sex. 20 reviews=update. I really hope you liked it. Review please and thank you… Chapter 29 coming soon…**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Um… so yeah. I hope you like this one too. ENJOY!**

**Long chapter to make you guys very happy :D**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Today is Sonshines birthday. She turns seventeen today. She was hyped up this entire week. I got her a silver locket on a thin silver chain. On the back is engraved 'SM' in scripted letters. I shall not say how much I spent on her because she was worth it. I didn't want to put anything in it because it'd be weird if someone in her house opened it up and saw like a picture of me or… _us._ It'd be like "What the actual fuck?" But yeah. It was three o clock in the morning of her birthday and I'm climbing the vines on the side of Sonny's house. You'd think all the time I spent on these that they would break. I had a lighter in my back pocket and a paper bag between my teeth. I prayed that I wouldn't drop this because I'd have to go all the way back down to get it. Every time I do this, I feel like someone is watching and they think I'm a burglar trying to rob a house. I finally made it to the top and climbed over the edge silently. I slid my shoes off and took the bag in my hand. I opened her balcony door silently and closed it behind me.

Sonny was sleep facing the door with her hair covering half her face. I kneeled down beside the bed and put the bag down. Inside the bag were the box her locket came in and a red velvet cupcake. I shook her shoulder softly and waited for her to wake up. She stirred a little but only pushed her arms under the pillow. I shook her again and pushed her hair out of her face. She moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. Sonny knitted her brows together and tiredly pushed herself up on her forearms.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Happy Birthday," I said happily in a whisper. She chuckled quietly and shook her head.

"Thanks…"

"Two things," I carefully opened up the bag so it wouldn't make too much noise. I pulled out the cupcake and got a little icing on my finger. She squinted her eyes at it before smirking. I found the candle in the bag and pushed it in the middle of her cupcake. Taking the lighter in my back pocket, I lit it and sighed. "Make a wish…" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and blew it out.

"Can I eat it?"

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well, you brought it for me in the middle of the night so yeah…" She took the covers off her body and slid off her bed. She crossed her legs on the floor and sat across from me. I handed her the cupcake and watched her peel the paper off and take the candle out. "What's the second?" Sonny bit into it.

I reached into the bag and silently pulled out a light blue box. She slowly put the cupcake down beside her and took the box. Sonny squinted one more and her jaw dropped. Yeah… it's a light blue box.

"Chad… this is a _Tiffany's_ box." She said lowly.

"Mhm…"

"I can't take it. It's- that's too much,"

"You didn't even open it, Sonshine." She lifted the cover on the box and gasped softly.

"Oh wow…" She said "It's so pretty," Her small fingers took the necklace out of the box and lifted it in front of her face. It shone in the moonlight kind of and I could see her smiling. "You spent so much."

"You were worth it," I shrugged a shoulder "You like it."

"I love it." She got on her knees and moved over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. I hugged her back and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "But… how do I explain where I got it from?"

"Don't wear it until a few days after your birthday. Then wear it one day and say you brought yourself a present with your birthday money…" She nodded and pulled back.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome."

"I feel all bad now. I didn't get you anything for your birthday," She sat back against the bed and picked up her cupcake again.

"Let's just say… you giving me another chance was my _late _birthday present."

"And giving you my virginity was an early one?" She teased. I chuckled and nodded my head playfully. She put the necklace in the box and pushed it under her mattress. "Wanna piece?" She broke a piece off with her finger and looked at me. I ate the piece she broke off and chewed it slowly.

"I have to go now. I don't want to get you in trouble…" I grabbed any garbage that was left on the floor and put it in the brown paper bag. She nodded and stood up, dusting her hands on her thighs. I opened the balcony door and stepped out onto it, slipping my shoes on. She stepped out onto the balcony and shivered at the cold night air. "Go back inside,"

"No, I have no make sure you get down safely." She retorted in a stubborn manner. I placed a short kiss on her lips and quietly started moving over the ledge.

"Go back inside, you're gonna get cold."

"I don't care,"

"But I do." I smirked and made my way down the vines.

She went back inside and I saw the doors close. I hopped onto the grass and sighed from relief. _Safe_. I made it back to my house undetected and went into my room. You know, if I get my own place… I won't be sneaking into Sonny's room at night. It just ran across my mind. Plus, it'll be harder to see Sonny during the week with me working and her school hours. It's not like she can come to my house in two seconds. It'll be much harder to be together. She could cut school but that's damaging her education. I really want to see her in that dress she told me about, though. If it's anything like that black dress she had on at my party, my night will end in a cold shower.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!"

Is what I woke up to. Two large bodies jumped on my bed and I smelled the burning candles from the door. I smiled into my pillow and opened my eyes. I'm finally seventeen! I'm freaking legal… kind of. I can't believe it's been seventeen years since I've been born. Shit, I remember being six and Jake being thirteen. He would torture me so much but he's like the best brother ever. Derek still gets on my nerves but I don't mind it because he's the best also. My father is still superman in my eyes. My mom is wonder woman! She's every person in the world to me. My therapist, hair dresser, best friend… seventeen years of a close family.

"Wake up!" Jake screamed. I chuckled and sat up in the most drowsily way. Chad had given me a gift last night and it's shoved between my mattress and box spring. He bought me a locket from Tiffany & Co and I _knew _that it wasn't cheap. It made me warm on the inside also because… he really spent that much on _me_.

"I'm up…" I groaned "You didn't have to jump on my bed," I slapped both guys on the back of their heads.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." My mother said happily. Derek moved out of the way so my mother can kiss my head. She hugged me and patted my back. Derek took the cake from my father so he can fix the boxes in his hands. "You're seventeen."

"Happy birthday, honey." My father sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Blow out your candles so you can open up your presents," Derek placed the small, round cake in my hands. On the top it just had the number '17' on it. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and blew it out. When I made a wish on Chad's cupcake, I wished for him. I know it's like… why would you wish for someone you already have? I wished for him to not hurt me and not cheat on me. On the cake in my hands, I wished for happiness with myself.

"Open mine first." Jake damn near lunged at my father to get his gift out of his hands. I put the cake on my nightstand carefully. "Well… technically it's Nicole and my gift."

"So, she picked it out and you paid?" I said, taking the Nordstrom bag from his hands.

"Yeah, pretty much," He sighed. I opened the Nordstrom bag and a large smiled plastered itself on my face. It was a whole bunch of makeup. The brand of it was Nars. I loved Nars makeup and contemplated stealing some of Nicole's.

"Thank you, brother." I gave him a side hug and ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome," He laughed. Derek handed me his. It wasn't big at all and it was actually… very good.

"I didn't know what to get you so… I got you a gift card." I smirked and gave him a hug also. I opened it up and saw the amount on it. Two hundred and fifty dollars. Nice, Derek.

"Thanks…"

"Mhm."

"Gimme!" I squealed at the box in my father's hand and pulled it into my lap. I untied the ribbon and pulled the top off the box. I furrowed my brows when I saw another box. I opened that one also and yet there was another box. Okay… I opened up the next one and looked at my parents "What?"

"Keep opening." My mother said excitedly. I took the top off the medium sized box and was presented with a small red box. I picked it up and shook it. I couldn't hear anything. I then opened it up and tilted my head.

"A key?" I took it out and looked at it. It had a BMW logo on it. Wait… "Dad…?"

"Happy Birthday!" They all screamed out.

I shrieked and leapt off of my bed. I bolted down the steps barefoot and opened the front door to see a car sitting in front of my house. A black BMW convertible! Holy shit! I ran over to it and shrieked again. I don't know what to do but shriek. I turned around to see my family standing a few feet behind me. I don't even have my license but after much persuasion, I have my permit. I ran over to my father and jumped in his arms. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said loudly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome but this car comes with conditions."

"Of course,"

"Your grades must stay the same."

"Mhm…"

"Once you get your license, you can't drive alone with friends for three months," He explained. I understand. It's a distraction thing and I have the attention span of a gold fish. "No tickets or accidents."

"Okay,"

"And no fighting." I nodded and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you!" I ran over to my mother and practically took her to the ground. She giggled and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome, Sonny," She smiled. I pulled back and held the key tight in my hand.

"But you know, you don't even have money for gas." Jake stated.

"I have a gift card. I have money…" I patted his chest. "Thank you guys so much…"

"No problem." I still like Chad's gift but if I had to choose which one I liked more… I'd choose the car.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"They brought Sonny a car?" I looked out my kitchen window and furrowed my brows. My mother chuckled and handed me a dish to dry. I wiped it down with the dish rag and stacked it up. "She doesn't even have her license."

"Are you jealous that we didn't get you a car for your seventeenth birthday?"

"No because I have my license now along with a car."

"Well, Anthony and Connie said her grades are through the roof and she's an excellent student. She has like all 'A's on her report card,"

"Yeah, I was a 'B' student, mom."

"You could've been an 'A' student if you did homework instead of coming home to sleep like you do now," She retorted and handed me another dish. "Did you get her anything for her birthday?" Yes.

"No, when I asked her if she wanted anything for her birthday, she just said no," I took another plate out of her hands.

"Did you at least get her a card?"

"Nope."

"Nice, Chad…"

"What about you?" I murmured and dried off the plate before placing it in the stack.

"We just got her a card with some money in it." My mother shrugged. "Nothing fancy…"

"Hm, where's dad?"

"Ironing his pants." She answered. "Please don't wear Vans like you always do." I laughed softly and shook my head.

"I don't like dress shoes. I wear them all week to work so I'm not wearing them tonight,"

"It looks bad."

"No, it doesn't," I scoffed. "It looks fine. You just don't want me to wear them but I'm wearing them because I'm a grown man and I do what I want."

"Excuse me?" She jutted a hip out and put her hands on her hips.

"I… was kidding." I breathed out. Honestly, my mother can beat me up if she wanted because I respect her to much to disrespect her. She said it herself. She said _"Just because you're grown, doesn't mean I won't hit you like I did when you were a teenager."_ She didn't hit me abusively. It was discipline. I mean, she wouldn't do it now. She'd let my father deal with me but I'm still a grown man and I think I would push my father away from me. "You know I was kidding…"

"Mhm," She hummed and went back to washing dishes. I grinned and shook my head.

"Did you talk to Bryce's mother at all? She moved into her own place."

"Yeah, over the phone a few days ago."

"How did she say she's doing?"

"She's doing fine. She's still a little distraught over the divorce and being… hit but she's getting through it. I'm gonna go see her sometime this week. Bring her a house warming gift and stuff."

"Ok, okay." I nodded.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Come Jake, stop…" Nicole chuckled because he kept moving his hands down on her hips while she did my makeup. I was going to do my own but Nicole declined that quickly. We were in the kitchen and I was sitting on one of the stools so that she won't have to bend down.

"I'm watching you put makeup on my sisters' face. You're making her look a whole lot better…"

"Shut up." I snapped at him. He laughed softly and made Nicole squirm. "If she messes up, I'm gonna kill you."

"She's not gonna mess up," He drawled out. "Right, babe?"

"Leave me alone, Jake. I'm busy."

"I told you… she likes me more," I teased. He glared at me and smirked. "Please stop so she can do this right and then you can do whatever you want."

"Oh, I'm not doing anything with your brother anymore. I'm taking a vow of celibacy," Jake froze and backed up from his girlfriend. His brows furrowed and his whole faced contorted.

"You're what?"

"I'm taking a vow of celibacy. I don't want to have sex for a while,"

"Ew…" I muttered.

"No." He shook his head vigorously.

"No?"

"That can't happen." He breathed out. "I'll die,"

"You'll be fine, Jake." I laughed softly when she stood up and faced him. He closed his eyes and shook his head again.

"You're going to kill me."

"No, I'm not," She giggled. "You'll just be… alone."

"Ew" I muttered again.

"Go away, Jake, I have to finish." She kissed his cheek and shooed him away. He just stood there and kept shaking his head.

"Nicole…"

"Jake, I was kidding. I couldn't stay away from your for… two days," She laughed in an amused fashion and smoothed out a wrinkle on his shirt.

"You two are disgusting." I groaned.

"Yeah, better have been kidding…" He mumbled and kissed her lips when she puckered her lips. Jake walked away and Nicole turned back around to me to finish my face.

"I could've done without that whole conversation," I told her as she put mascara on my face.

"Don't be jealous, Sonny."

"I'm not jealous." Trust me… I'm not jealous.

"You should let me hook you up with my hair dressers brother,"

"No."

"Why not?" She grabbed black eyeliner off the counter and applied it lightly "He's a nice guy,"

"I'm sure he is but… I don't want anything."

"Oh my god! You two still aren't finished?" Derek yelled into the kitchen. He had his dress pants on with no shirt. He looked like a stripper from Chip & Dales.

"Oh my god! You look like a stripper!" I exclaimed. Nicole turned around and laughed.

"I don't look like a stripper." He retorted.

"Where's your shirt?"

"Upstairs," He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Why couldn't you do this in the bathroom?"

"Because mom is doing her hair in the bathroom. Don't you have to go pick up Ariana?"

"No, she's getting dropped off by her sister."

"Aw, like a little kid," I taunted.

"Shut up, Sonny…" He rolled his eyes and opened the bottle of water in his hands. "You turned seventeen and now you're all rude." He joked.

"I'm sorry… none of this would've happened if you had on a shirt," Nicole pulled back and looked at my face. She looked on the counter and picked up a very light pink lip gloss. Well first, she put Chap Stick on my lips.

"Whatever, just hurry up or you're going to miss your reservation."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

It was a nice night for Sonny to have her birthday. It was warm and not humid at all. It was around… six thirty since the boat to Catalina is leaving in half an hour. Sonny wanted to go to this restaurant she heard about called _"Ristorante Villa Portofino"_. Derek texted me to tell me that they were on his way. That was twenty minutes ago. Daniel was sitting on one of the benches with Annie on his lap because Seth was sitting next to him with Chloe on his lap. Penelope and Nico were farther down on the pier sitting on another bench. Mr. Monroe's truck pulled into a parking spot across from the pier and three cars pulled up behind it. The first car was her parents and mine. I didn't know why they rode together and I won't question it. The second was Jake, Derek, Nicole and Ariana and the third was Travis… and my girlfriend.

Holy legs! I don't know what it was but it was short and it was tight and Sonny's curves were what I wanted to have my hands on. She was like an hour glass. Then she had on heels. Fuck _me_. I snapped my jaw closed and cleared my throat. I didn't like that Travis was helping her over to the pier because of the spaces between the boards but I had to deal with it either way. I just wanted her in all ways possible. That dress would get torn off if it were just me seeing it. The fabric would've been torn right down the middle. But… I am going to need something very cold to keep me _down_.

"Stop staring…" Grady grumbled, standing next to me. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Happy Birthday!" One of the girls squealed and ran up to Sonny. Annie threw her arms around Sonny and laughed.

"Thank you…" Sonny hugged her back and smiled. She then hugged Seth's girlfriend, Seth, Daniel and Chloe.

"Birthday, birthday, birthday." James said as Sonny hugged him shortly and laughed.

"There's something wrong with you." Sonny giggled and moved over to Grady. He hugged her quickly, wishing her a happy birthday.

I didn't know what to do when she came to me so I just hugged her. I didn't want to say anything because her parents are right there and I didn't want to make it awkward. She pulled back and _damn _did I want to kiss her. No, I wanted to kiss the _hell _out of her.

"So um… we can go to the boat now," She turned her head and stepped away from me like we were just friends. Sonny went back over to Travis and held onto his arm.

_Her dad's standing right there… don't check her out._

I did it discreetly. Sonny's ass… my girls got an ass.

* * *

><p>The boat set sail and we all were just lounging around. The ride to Catalina is only an hour. It wasn't a big boat at all. It was like the boats that have two decks. It was a nice boat though. Sonny was sitting down at one of the tables' texting on her phone. Why was she sitting by herself? I looked around. Her friends were outside with her boyfriend's… and her parents were at the bar and my douchebag friends were hitting on some girls. Well… Grady wasn't but he was a wingman. I went over to the table quietly and sat next to her, peering over at her phone.<p>

"Chloe said happy birthday," I told her. She grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that, thanks…" She said sarcastically. She put her phone on hold and put it on the table "No drink in your hand? Wow, you're actually going not going to drink?"

"Oh no, I am. I'm gonna have to drink to keep control on that dress,"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Like is a very little word to express how I feel on that dress." Is it possible for her hair to turn me on too? Shit, man.

"You look a little flustered there," She chuckled lightly "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Are _you _okay?"

"Mhm…"

"Why aren't you outside with everyone else?"

"Because they're probably kissing each other and being all mushy," Sonny explained.

"Oh…" I drawled out. "Where's Travis?"

"I don't know. He went to the bathroom and then he disappeared."

"I feel bad because I can't kiss you on your birthday."

"No, you did. This morning…" She inhaled.

"You know what I mean,"

"Yeah," She nodded. I could get killed for this but I couldn't help myself. My hand found its way to her knee and my thumb smoothed over her soft skin. "The dress must be killing you,"

"It is. It's short and tight and, _god_, why would you wear that?" She laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders.

"I liked it when I tried it on."

"I'll like it better on my floor," I murmured. She smirked and shook her head. My hand slowly slid up her thigh.

"Stop…" She warned.

"I can't,"

"Control yourself, Chad."

"What is control? I know no such thing," She laughed again and shook her head. As my hand got closer, I heard her gasp and look at me more. This was a very secretive, careful thing and if done wrong… I'd be castrated. I nudged her legs apart a little "Isn't it fun, though?"

"No…" I ran my finger along the outside of her panties that covered her core.

"Knowing that… your father could look over here at any moment," She squirmed at my touch and cleared her throat. It's not like we were in front of the room. We were at a table off to the side. "Or if you're too loud…" I circled my finger around her clit.

"Don- oh…" She breathed out lowly.

I just kept teasing and teasing until she inhaled sharply. I withdrew my finger and pushed back my chair. She wasn't getting off that easy. She's gonna feel the pain of… being teased just like I feel it from that dress. I stood up and smoothed out my tie. She looked up at me with a confused expression on her face and her lips parted.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I have to look at you in that dress tonight." I smirked and headed over to the bar. She scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I am like putty in Chad's hands. It's scary. He can probably do whatever he can probably have sex with me under a table and I wouldn't complain. It truly is scary. I didn't know I would be like this. Granted, I have more control over him than I did before but his hands. _God_, his hands. _God_, his body… Shit… I want him and I'm pretty sure I'm ruining my panties thinking about him. I shoved seafood alfredo in my mouth and hummed. This food is really good and this restaurant is really pretty. We had nineteen people at one round table and it was just a whole bunch of chatter. We were in like… a party room kind of. We were alone in a room- away from the other part of the restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" Travis chuckled and picked up his glass of water.

"I'm starving." I swallowed my food and sighed. "Seriously, I'm hungry,"

"I can tell. You're shoving your face with food." Kinda like bingeing. I stared at my plate and cleared my throat. "What'd you get for your birthday?"

"A car."

"You got a car?"

"My parents got me an all black BMW," I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't even have your license, Sonny…" He laughed and twirled his pasta around his fork.

"I don't care. When I get it I will be driving around town with my shades on like you do."

"Yeah, okay," He retorted sarcastically. I picked up my glass of water and took a large gulp.

"I have to use the bathroom…" I muttered and stood up.

I left my clutch on the seat and headed towards the bathroom. I didn't know what I was going to do in there but maybe I just needed to take a few deep breaths. I suddenly felt like I ate too much and my stomach pushed out for everyone to call me fat. In front of the mirror, was my reflection but it wasn't really me. The person in the mirror was chubbier and had a very round face. I _am _getting fat. My throat tightened and my stomach churned. No… no. I'm not fat. I'm healthy and I'm safe and I'm liked for the way I am. I braced my hand on the counter and inhaled deeply. I have to tell someone. I can't keep this to myself anymore. It's building up like a waterfall. I walked out the bathroom for a second and tapped Penelope's shoulder. I motioned for her to come with me to the bathroom. When we got inside, I closed the door behind her and sighed.

"What's up? You like… freaked out," She chuckled.

"I um… I've been bulimic for months now and I don't know what to do right now…" I blurted out. Her eyes softened and her posture changed.

"Sonny, what? Are you- are you okay? Did you just do it? Why?" She shook her head.

"No, I didn't do it but I want to so bad. I feel fat and disgusting,"

"But you're not. You're beautiful and… sexy and if I was a guy I'd probably want to fuck you so hard but I'm not." I snorted a laugh and shook my head. "I'm sorry you feel that way but throwing up isn't good for you." Penelope pushed hair out of my face. "You're gonna mess up your teeth and…"

"I know all the bad stuff but I don't care. It keeps me from getting fat,"

"Sonny, you're not _fat_. What made you think you're fat?"

"I don't know… I was just… comparing myself," I sighed and leaned on the counter, running my hands throwing my hair.

"To who?"

"Hanna…"

"_Hanna_? You're comparing yourself to a stick? Sonny, Hanna looks like she's a twig." She spat out. "You have curves and a body. You are too pretty for words. Don't compare yourself to anyon- you're comparing yourself to others because of Chad." She suddenly realized. "Sonny, Chad likes you for _you_. Not because of your body…"

"It's just… maybe he wouldn't have done all those things if I was skinnier,"

"He did it because he _was _a fucking asshole." I smirked and folded my arms. "You are fine the way you are, Sonny… please believe me. Let's go out and celebrate your birthday, okay? Does anyone else know?"

"No, only you…"

"Thank you for trusting me with something like that and I pinky swear that I won't tell," We locked pinkies for a brief moment before she hugged me. "I promise that everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Pen." She nodded and pulled back.

Leaving the bathroom was weird since everyone wondered what took us so long. The dinner wasn't long. There were a few times I caught Chad glaring at Travis and me when it looked like we were flirting but we weren't. He gets so jealous sometimes and it's cute but scary at the same time. I blushed like sixteen times just looking at him from across the table. Travis noticed and teased me over it but it wasn't a big thing. They came with a sheet cake of tiramisu. You could smell the rum coming off of it. A waiter sang me happy birthday and everyone clapped when I blew out my candle.

* * *

><p>"Smile…" My mother said. Daniel and Seth wrapped their arms around me on the boat and cheesed for the camera. I laughed when they both picked me up length wise and my mother took another picture.<p>

"You're clowns…" I slapped Seth's shoulder when my mother walked away.

"It's all fun and a good birthday," Seth ruffled my hair. I'm not really that close with Seth and Nico but they're good guys.

"Yeah, whatever…" I deadpanned with a smile, fixing my hair. "I'm gonna go get something to drink,"

"Alcoholic." Daniel taunted. I shot him a look and rolled my eyes.

I sat in one of the stools in the bar and asked for a Shirley temple. I watched the guy make me a virgin one.

"Wow, don't you look sophisticated sitting at a bar?"

"Aren't you stereotypical… hitting on a girl sitting at a bar?" I turned my head and smiled at my secret boyfriend.

"Should I pay for your drink?" The bartender handed me my drink and went to someone else. I took a long sip out of the straw.

"It's the least you can do since you've been staring at my legs all night. Oh but wait… drinks are free." He laughed heartily and shook his head. I drank while he started talking again. It was so fizzy.

"I've been trying to keep things _down_, Sonshine. It's very hard…"

"Nice choice of words," I said.

"Yeah well…" He leaned on the bar with his elbows and sighed. "It's the truth and since you don't want me to lie,"

"Mhm, you're so smooth Casanova." A smirk played on his face.

"Is Sonny Monroe flirting with me?" He whispered. I laughed loudly and crossed one leg over the other. "After she's been flirting with Travis?"

"Wow… is that what you came over here for?" I turned my head to him completely and smiled. "You _jealous _asshole,"

"I'm just saying…"

"That sad part about this is… Travis knows I like you and you still feel intimidated."

"Intimidated? No…" He sighed, clenching his jaw.

"There's no need to be jealous…" I patted his shoulder in a friendly way and finished off my non alcoholic drink. "How about this… there's a bathroom on the lowest deck. Fifteen minutes." He quirked a brow as I got out of the stool and walked away.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I've officially corrupted Sonny. She's not innocent and she's not that shy around me anymore to say what she feels. I _love _it. I mean, a part of me wants innocent Sonny all the time. The innocent Sonny that shivers at my touch and blushes underneath me. I don't know why that makes me all… hot and bothered all the time. But _this _Sonny… is just as hot. I told Grady I was going to the bathroom and loosened my tie a little. I trotted down the steps and walked through the lower deck where no one I knew was down there. It was mostly staff. I knocked on the women's bathroom door and turned the knob. Sonny looked at me through the glass. She turned around as I closed the door behind me. Her hand wrapped up in my tie and pulled me closer to her. She moaned when my lips crashed down onto hers.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't even fight it. She kissed me back with something so passionate and hot. Her free hand pulled me down by my tie. The kisses were sloppy and ragged. Our breathing was heavy. I dropped my other hand and lowered it to her waist, backing her up to the sink and pushing her hips against it. I was surprised when her hands dropped to my belt and began undoing it. I lifted her onto the counter and kissed her harder. This definitely isn't the Sonny from January where she was innocent and shy. I could feel her reaching into my pocket and pulling out my wallet. She knew I always kept protection in there.

"Now..." She murmured onto my lips, never parting from mine.

I reached under her dress and pulled down her panties that were... pink. Lord have mercy. She quickly undid my pants and pushed them down my hips. Sonny didn't blush when my member sprang free of my Calvin's but in this dimly lit bathroom, I wouldn't be able to see. I grabbed the protection from her hand and opened it quickly. I rolled it on correctly and tossed the wrapper in the trash. I wrapped my arm around her lower back and pulled her to the edge of the counter. I ran the head of my member along her sex; she was extremely wet and ready.

Sonny was _so _tight around me. I thrusted into her and heard her moan lowly from the relief of anticipation. She stretched to my size and wrapped around me so...-lack of a better word- snug. I hissed from the feeling and started moving. It wasn't slow. We didn't have time for that. I just pushed her dress up around her waist and moved inside her quickly. Her head was on my shoulder since mine was tucked into her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck and breathed heavy into my ear. Sonny was so warm and still so tight around me.

I groaned lowly on her skin, putting one of my hands on the mirror behind her to steady myself. She let out a very soft moan, encouraging me to continue. I could feel an extremely light layer of sweat forming on my skin and I can't sweat too much. It'd be weird. She inhaled deeply and shuttered when my arm that was around her pulled her tighter and closer. I let my lips linger on her neck, placing feather light kisses on it. There was a knock on the bathroom door. Sonny gasped slightly and breathed out heavily.

"Occupied" She said easily to make it sound like she wasn't having sex in here. "Ch-Chad…"

"Oh _fuck,_" I grunted lightly, feeling her hand curl up in the hair on the nape of my neck.

I pulled my head back and molded our lips together, although we were panting for air at the same time. I could feel Sonny tightening around me, her climax nearing fast. She was a loud moaner so I took my hand off the mirror and put it over her mouth. I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her lust faded eyes. They dilated with every thrust. Her eyes peered into mine and I saw that flash of innocent Sonny. The Sonny that I always wanted. My eyes penetrated hers and it read lust.

Sonny inhaled gradually and shakily. She moaned into my hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Her walls milked my member and made me slow down. She trembled against my body when her back arched. The pent up knot in my stomach exploded and I came hard inside the condom. I removed my hand and kissed her softly. When I came off my high, I waited a few seconds; feeling her hands cup my face and her thumbs run across my temples. We both had heaving chests and lightly sweaty bodies. There was another knock at the door.

"O-Occupied" Sonny stuttered out.

"Sonny, its Penelope are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She said. I pulled out of her- fully sated- and threw the condom away.

I grabbed some toilet tissue and cleaned myself up. I saw her jump off the counter. I handed her pink panties to her and fixed myself, buckling my belt as she stepped into her underwear and pulled down her dress. She fixed herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. I fixed my hair and walked up behind her. She stuck her tongue out at me and smiled. My arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into me.

"I love you," I kissed her shoulder.

"Wow, you're getting more open with that…" She chuckled. I smirked and pushed the hair off her shoulder and kissed the shell of her ear. She giggled and moved her head to the side. "I love you too." I winked at her through the mirror and gestured to the door. She nodded and let me open it. Penelope narrowed her eyes when she saw me and looked past me at Sonny.

"Okay..." She drawled out and moved around me. I made sure no one else was around when I walked out the bathroom and closed the door. I smirked and cleared my throat. I went back up the steps and saw James, Grady and Bryce standing out on one of the decks. I walked up to them like nothing happened and took a cigarette that James offered. I lit it and inhaled while Grady just shook his head lowly and smiled.

"You smug bastard…" He muttered to me and laughed. I exhaled and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Thanks so much, guys…" I smiled and dropped on the couch in my house. I took my shoes off and rubbed my feet. Penelope crashed down beside me and kicked her shoes off.

"No problem, sweetheart." My father said. "I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow so do whatever you want. Just don't make too much noise," He called out as he followed my mother up the steps.

"My feet hurt,"

"Too bad Chad's not here to rub them." Penelope muttered. I shot her a look as Derek walked past.

"I'm out…" He said.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"He's gonna get laid." I sang out. He laughed sarcastically "I'll be up to watch you do the walk of shame in the morning."

"Mhm…" He hummed and closed the front door behind him.

"I'm out too…" Jake said.

"You're going to Nicole's?"

"Mhm."

"Have fun," I told him. He smirked and walked out the front door.

"Bathroom sex? You two are adorable," She poked my side.

"Shut up." I giggled. "You and Nico are no better."

"Yeah but… Nico's better."

"I doubt it,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. 20 reviews=update. So yeah… review please and thank you. Chapter 30 coming soon…**

**Um… for those who read my twitter. I'm going on a little break for about a week or two. NO, I'M NOT QUITTING THIS STORY. I have a lot of things going on in my life right now and I need a break. If you haven't noticed… I've been putting up stories nonstop since I put up "Mine" and I just need some time. My brain is frying and stuff so I hope you respect this decision. I'll still be on twitter to talk to you guys about anything but I'm not updating this story for a while. Thanks :) I love you.**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Nice to see you respected my decision :D. Thanks for sticking with me. I'm back! And my head feels better. Thanks so much for all your reviews! I hope you ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

My stomachs been cramping up lately and my boobs hurt. I didn't get my period two weeks ago and I'm freaking the hell out on the inside. It could be stress since school just started but then again… it could be… _Nah_, it can't possibly happen. Chad and I never had unprotected sex. Unless the condom broke and he didn't tell me. _Shit_. This can't be good. Nah… I'm not pregnant. It's stress about senior year and getting into colleges. That's all it is. Penelope peered over at me at the lunch table while I picked at my food with the fork. Ever since I told her about my… habit… she's been very close to me. I don't know but it's like she can tell when I'm not feeling good about myself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry,"

"You're not hungry or you don't want to eat?" She questioned lowly.

"I'm not hungry…" I sighed. "Penelope… I haven't gotten my period at all." She furrowed her brows and cocked her head.

"Have you and Chad ever had unprotected sex?" I shook my head. "Did the condom break one time?" I shook my head again. "Then it might be stress. When I first started going here, I missed like… two periods because I was stressing about my grades and classes."

"Yeah but school _just _started," I pushed my plate away from me with the water still in front of me.

"Well… do you want to take a pregnancy test just in case? Maybe something happened."

"What happened?" Annie sat down before I could answer. Nico, Daniel and Seth graduated. It's weird without them. Seth and Alice broke up due to the fact that they grew apart and Nico and Daniel are still with their girlfriends.

"Nothing," We both murmured. She took a bite of her grilled cheese and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Why do you two look all secretive?"

"We were just talking about… girl stuff. Periods and all…" Penelope giggled.

"You too? I devoured like… four bars of chocolate last night." I _wish_ I had my period.

"I didn't really need to know about your fatty ways." Penelope laughed, patting her shoulder. "Don't you a yearbook meeting?"

"Nope, it was cancelled…"

"Oh…"

As Penelope was talking with her Annie I wondered… what if I _was _pregnant. Would Chad hate me for doing this? Would my parents hate me? He would go to jail and I wouldn't want that. I never wanted Chad to get in trouble over me. That's the last thing I would want. If I was pregnant, I'd have to convince my dad that I needed him with me to take care of this kid. I couldn't do it by myself. I doubt that my father would believe me. And what about his parents? Would they hate him? Would they blame me for messing everything up? This is so confusing and too much to think about in school. I hope I'm not pregnant.

This might be a good way to start off the school year. No drama and no problems with anyone. I mean, besides Tawni giving me the evil eye every time she looks at me. I hope my love life can stay this drama free too. My phone beeped in my bag suddenly. I found it in one of the pockets and unlocked the screen.

**'Picking you up after school. You better be there' – CDC**

I smirked.

**'Or what? You're gonna teach me a lesson?' – SM**

**'Don't tempt me, Sonshine' – CDC**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I bought a place. It's an apartment. Not a huge luxurious apartment but it's big enough. It has one bedroom, a nice size bathroom and a very big living room. The kitchen area isn't that big but I don't cook much so it isn't a problem for me. The rent is five hundred a month; utilities included. My living room has this huge window that gives a view of the highway and I could actually see my office building from here. It's very small though. I didn't go to work because I was moving in as much as I could. The guys helped as much as possible but Bryce had an interview for some job and James got a call from his father because his car broke down. Grady just pushed boxes into my apartment. It really wasn't a lot because I didn't have that much. The place came furnished but my mother _really _wanted to buy me new furniture so I have a new bedroom and living room furniture.

Sonny didn't know that I was looking for a place, nor does she know I found one. I'm planning on showing her today which is why I'm picking her up from school.

"Why are you so quiet, Grady?"

"How have you and Sonny been doing?"

"We're fine… there's no problems." I answered "Why?"

"Just asking. She seemed… happier,"

"She is happy. I haven't done anything wrong, we haven't been... fighting."

"That's good too…" He then said quietly. He was unusually quiet for someone who talks a lot. When he was helping with the boxes, he just kept to himself like someone hurt his feelings.

"What's wrong, Grady?"

"I wanna propose to Samantha but… I'm scared she'll say no. I mean, I have the ring and all but… it's her reaction that freaks me out."

"Y-You want to propose to Sam?" I smiled and dropped a box on the floor. Grady told me he wanted to keep her for himself but I didn't think he'd actually do it. "Wow, Grady… how long did you have the ring?"

"Two weeks,"

"Have you thought about how you wanted to do it?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm nervous and panicky. I'm gonna fuck it up-"

"No, you're not. You're a very sweet guy towards girls and I'm positive Sam is going to say yes. She _loves _you." I pointed out. "When I say love… I mean _love._"

"Yeah, I know."

"I'd say yes,"

"Yeah but that'd be weird." He muttered in a chuckle. I snickered and folded my arms. "I'm gonna do it. I'll take her out to dinner or something…"

"No… do something different. Don't do that cliché thing and propose to her at dinner." Most guys do that and even though women have no problem because they're getting a ring _anyway _I guess it would be nice to do things different.

"What would you do?" He closed my apartment door when all the boxes were inside and locked it.

"What do you mean?" I plopped on the couch and sighed. I looked around at all the boxes I had. _Shit. _Now I have to unpack this shit.

"How would you propose?"

"That would require me actually wanting to get married, Grady,"

"Yeah because we all know that you in an extremely committed relationship like that… wouldn't work." He smirked.

"I'm glad you know my future plans," I dragged a hand down my face and inhaled slowly. I need a cigarette but Sonny's going to be around today so I can't smoke.

"If you were to propose to a girl… how would you do it?"

"I'd take the girl to her favorite place and get her something that she always wanted. Then I'd do it on one knee."

"So, I'd take her to Malibu, get her a puppy and then propose,"

"What king of puppy does she want?"

"She wants a Boxer. I don't know why but she's in love with those dogs."

"Are you two going to buy a house to keep that Boxer in?" He leaned on the back of the couch. "Or does her apartment allow pets that get that big?"

"No, I guess we'd have to get a house but I don't have money for that right now." He hissed "How about a condo?"

"Do condos allow pets?"

"Most do…"

"Well there you go. That's just my idea but then again… it's sort of like bribing like… saying "marry me because I bought you this" isn't the best."

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I'm gonna play hangman and ask her to marry me with that,"

"That might work. It sounds cheesy but that way… it's easier to take her clothes off when she's already in the house." Grady laughed softly and slapped the back of my head. "I'm just saying…"

"Well, I should probably get going."

"Are you going to do it today?" I looked over my shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"I'm not sure but I'll let you know her answer when it does happen," He said. "See you later. Have fun unpacking…" He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off.

Would Sonny like the place that I bought or would she think that it's too far? I know it's kind of far so it definitely means no sneaking into her room after dark. We'll have less time together. I think I mentioned this before though. I'm pretty sure she'll like it. It can be a place where we don't have to hide or be careful about being caught by anyone. Plus, we can fool around whenever we decided to. I guess that would be one of the best parts.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I need to talk to you," Daniel came up next to as I pulled my notebook out my locker. I furrowed my brows and stared at him. What is he doing here? Chad would be here in a few minutes _hopefully_. If he stands me up, I'd be pissed. I closed my locker and looked at Daniel while putting my book in my bag.

"About what?"

"You have a thing going on with Chad?" He put his arm up on the locker, making his t shirt show a little bit of his side. What? Shit. People are really starting to find out. It's only a matter of time until someone in my family finds out.

"A… thing?" I quirked a brow at him.

"Like a relationship with him. He's your boyfriend?"

"What?" I scoffed. "Chad and I are just friends…" I then lied.

"Travis told me. That's why Chad punched Michael in the face and that's why he went after you that day in my house. That's why you broke up with Travis. You and Chad disappeared for twenty minutes on that boat the night of your birthday. You two are _together_." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Daniel,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked lowly.

"Because I did-"

"You're dating an older guy, Sonny. Do you know how much trouble you can get him in?"

"Who are you to judge me?"

"I'm not judging you…" He defended himself. "Besides, it's not like you two are having sex. He'd know better," He shook his head. No, Chad doesn't know better than to sleep with someone my age. I looked down shortly before shaking my head. "Holy shit…"

"Leave me alone, Daniel,"

"You're not a virgin. You gave your virginity to _Chad_," He snapped. "Are you out of your mind? That's rape."

"I consented to it. _I _wanted to do it,"

"No, it's statutory rape, Sonny…"

"Who are you going to tell?" I exclaimed softly "Who? I never told any of your shit and I always keep your secrets. If you're really my friend… then you'll be happy for me that _I'm _happy." Daniel's jaw clenched briefly.

"Just… be careful," He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"We are… I am…" I assured him. "Don't worry about us. It's none of your business anyway," I murmured.

"Why didn't you tell me, though?"

"You know, Travis knows, Penelope knows and Grady knows… it's too many people."

"Oh… Travis knew before I did?" I nodded "You're such a horrible friend, Sonny."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm ready…" Annie said, wrapping her arm around his waist. "How sweet of him was it to pick me up from school?" She pinched his cheek and then kissed it.

"Yeah, it's sweet like candy canes on Christmas." I turned around and headed out the school door. I saw his car sitting out front so I walked over to it and got in, leaning my head on the headrest. "Daniel knows…"

"About what?"

"Us…"

"Well… how the fuck did that happen?" He blurted out.

"Travis told him,"

"Shit…" He muttered. "Well, he's not going to say anything." Chad shook his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tie. "Put this on." He handed it to me.

"Why?" I took it from his hands.

"Put it over your eyes…"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"No," I chuckled and dropped it on his lap. "I don't like surprises."

"Just put it on. I promise you'll like this one," He stated, tossing it back to me. I hesitantly put the tie over my eyes and tied it loosely. "Can you see?"

"Nope,"

"Good…"

Chad had my eyes blind folded and I couldn't stand it. All I knew is that I was going up in an elevator. Where was he taking me? Are we in a hotel? The anticipation is killing me. When a ding rang through the elevator, I jumped. He led me out by my hand and cleared his throat.

"I should've told you about this earlier. I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Oh my god, you're going to kill me," I assumed.

"No, I'm not." He scoffed out. We started walking again and then Chad slowed down. A door closed behind me and my heart raced. I felt his hands untie the tie around my eyes and saw it drop.

"What is this?" I glanced around at his new apartment that I suddenly figured out. It wasn't huge but it was big. It was quiet and homey and warm. I kind of liked it. "You bought a place?"

"You like it?" I nodded and stepped inside further. I chuckled when I saw empty boxes pushed against one of the walls.

"It's really nice. You have a really nice view," I stood in front of the window and sighed. He's not going to be next door to me anymore so he's not going to be lulling me to sleep or almost getting me in trouble. Aw, this kinda sucks but at least this place is private. "When did you even start looking?"

"Three weeks ago." I heard him answer. "I know... I'm not going to be there knocking on your balcony door..." He placed his hands on my waist from behind "But you can come here whenever you want," He dangled a key in front of my face. I smirked, taking it slowly and turned around.

"You're giving me a key to your place?"

"Mhm."

"Wow." I breathed out and folded my arms. That's a whole lot of trust. "Is Chad Dylan Cooper committed to Sonny Monroe?" I teased. He nodded with a loud laugh and pulled me closer to him. I pecked his lips lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you..."

"Mm," He hummed into my neck. "Let's order something, I'm hungry,"

"Chinese. I'm kinda tired of pizza," I muttered.

"Okay," He kissed my lips again and backed away. "What do you want?"

"Stir Fry season veggies with ginger sauce,"

"That sounds nasty."

"Yeah, but it's not." I responded.

I watched him look for the Chinese food menu before strolling around his new home. The key in my hand dropped on the kitchen counter. What kind of people lived in this building? Was it people like him or old people? I walked down the hall, passing his nice, clean bathroom. I kept going until I went into his bedroom. His bedroom also had a nice view of the city. He had new sheets since it's a completely bigger mattress. I ran my fingers across the bed. They were black, silk sheets. Where do you find silk sheets? And the size of the mattress was a king. It was like... a California King. It was nice. I opened his closet door and was kinda surprised that it was a walk in. It wasn't huge either. It was right for him.

"Are you wondering around aimlessly?" I closed the closet doors and saw Chad leaning in the doorway of the room with his arms folded.

"No, I'm checking for monsters in your closet," I retorted. He smirked in an amused fashion and shook his head. He motioned for me to leave his room and come back into the living room. "Where'd you find silk sheets?"

"Hanna gave them to me," Why is Hanna worried about what he sleeps on?

"That was... nice of her."

"Mm," He shrugged, plopping down on the couch. I took a seat next to him and kicked off my heels. "You seem quiet."

"I'm not... I'm just happy for you. You bought your own apartment. You're a _true _grown-up now." I giggled.

"Yeah..." He breathed out. I quirked a brow and moved over to straddle him. He placed his hands on my hips and dropped his head back. "What are you doing, Sonshine?"

"I don't know but... we haven't had sex yet and your place needs to be christened," He picked his head up and grinned. "I'm serious."

"Are you really up for that?"

"Mhm..." I nodded and bent my head to kiss his neck.

"Because we'd have to christen every area of this apartment. The kitchen... the bedroom, the bathroom..."

"The couch," I kissed his neck again. "Where do you want to start? You're in charge," I picked my head up and looked at him.

Hopefully, Chad being in charge would let him know that he didn't have to be so gentle. He pressed his lips to mine softly and grabbed my ass. I pushed my hips into his and kissed him harder. I know I should be worried about... whether or not I'm pregnant but I'm not taking the test until tomorrow. His slipped his hands under my skirt and curled his fingers into my panties. It wasn't his favorite color. I rolled my hips on him and felt him inhale on my lips. He then moved his hands to my thighs and caressed them lightly. I groaned and pulled back, frowning a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't do that," I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm not breakable."

"Sonny..." He sighed but I didn't want to hear him.

I just kissed him again with... my force. I want him to just take me. Even when we had sex on my birthday in the bathroom, he was gentle. I want him to just dominate over me completely instead of treating me like some princess. I get enough of that at home. I curled my fingers into his hair and felt him slow down the kiss. I didn't want that to happen. He just doesn't get it. How could I make that happen? I could just take it myself but I'm scared to do that. Maybe teasing his masculinity would make it happen. Pulling back again, I slid off of him and sat on the couch.

"Why do you treat me like I'm breakable?"

"Because you're _Sonny_ and I don't want to hurt you,"

"You're not going to hurt me, Chad. I'm not glass…" I stood up and told him with my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes and rose to his feet.

"Then no." He said and fixed his pants. Did he just turn me down? "You're not like other girls. You can't handle it,"

"I'm not like other girls? Then maybe I _can_ handle it." I followed behind him to wherever he was going.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sonny," He said.

"You can't hurt me. You're incapable of hurting me right now." I spat out. He opened one of his dresser drawers and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts. I grinned to myself and pulled off my sweater vest. "I get that you want to be all sweet and caring but honestly, Chad... are you my boyfriend or not?" I said loudly, unbuttoning my shirt and dropping it to the floor also. I'm getting what I want and I don't care.

"Sonny,"

"Are you really the man I fell in love with? Are you a _man_ at all?" My voice got louder as he switched his pants.

"Sonshine... I'm gonna ignore that." My hand unzipped my skirt and it fell around my ankles. I looked at him from the other side of the bed.

"If you are then pull the rod out of your ass. Get over here and fuck your girlfriend!"

"Sonny!" He snapped. "You're pushing the wrong button," Holy shit, I hope this works because he's getting angry. I crawled onto his bed- these sheets feel _amazing_- and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Am I going to be screaming out your name? Or... Travis'?" His jaw clenched tightly and he forced air out of his nose. It's like he snapped. Yes! There was no longer a gentle Chad.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him roughly, making me yelp. His lips crashed onto mine and knocked me back onto the bed. Finally! He grabbed my panties and yanked them down, throwing them over his shoulders. I grew wet. He pulled off his shirt and grabbed my hands. He pinned them over my head and ravished my neck harshly. I moaned, lifting my hips into his. He used his other hand to take off my bra.

"Don't move." He stated firmly, pushing my hip back down. He nudged my legs apart and rubbed his fingers on my core. I squirmed at his touch but it only seemed to piss him off. "Don't fucking move, Sonny." He snapped louder.

I whimpered and nodded. Chad reached over to his nightstand and pulled a condom out of the drawer. He let go of me and raised me up by my waist. He threw me further onto the bed and crawled over me. He flipped me onto my stomach, making sure I was on my hands and knees. I heard the condom package open but then felt him slid me close to him.

"Chad, I-"

"Shut up," He spat out.

Okay... maybe I pushed a little too much. He pushed into my sex from behind quickly, not giving me time to get used to his size or anything. He grabbed my hips tightly, and instantly set a rhythm. It felt entirely too good and I couldn't keep up with how fast he was going. He pounded into me and I could've sworn we were moving up on the bed. I moaned loudly and dropped my head. My hand curled into the bed sheets and my hair spread out on the pillow. I didn't move, I just felt him take over me and do what he wants. I definitely pushed too far and he was too gone to stop. I didn't want him to stop. It felt too good. It wasn't until his hand came down onto my ass harshly with a loud _smack _when I realized that I had really set him off. He _spanked_ me. I moaned from arousal, pain and surprise.

"Fuck, Chad!" I hissed and inhaled shakily.

My climax was nearing and I wanted it so bad. He grunted softly and tightened his hands on my hips. He kept his pace in me, pulling me up by my shoulder so my back was pressed against his chest. I wish that was the case. He made my hands touch the wall out in front of me. Chad's mouth attacked my neck and his hand moved up my torso and cupped my breast. He grunted again when my walls started fluttering around him. Oh, I was so close and I gritted my teeth at how bad I wanted to let go. Just when I thought I hit my high, he pulled out of me. What the hell? Ugh… I was _so _close.

"You're not cumming yet." He whispered huskily in my ear and pulled my hands off the wall. Chad flipped me over on my back and grabbed my hands, keeping them in one of his. He slipped into me and moved inside of me hard. I tried matching him but he just shook his head. "Stop fucking moving," He told me.

"Ch-Chad..." I breathed out.

"You wanted me to fuck you, so I am," He said breathlessly.

I watched the way his abs flexed and how a bead of sweat rolled from his chest, down his torso. God, he's fucking gorgeous. I couldn't touch him or anything. He had my hands. It was like I was completely helpless as I writhed underneath him. He's like a sex god. _My _sex god and I swear that every time I'm around him, this is all I want. I'm becoming a nymph. I'm not even mad at that. I love that he makes me moan and makes me feel the way no other guy has made me ever feel. Then again, Chad is the _only _person I _ever _had sex with. The sound of skin hitting skin filled this room as it started spinning and I twisted my hands a little and see if he'll let go but he wouldn't.

"Stop moving!" He demanded.

"Oh..." I breathed out softly from bliss.

He was really making me pay for what I said. Thank god I said it because my body has _never _felt this good. I was used to him going slower and taking his time but he just let loose. He shook his head again and thrusted into me harder. I could feel my heart beating through my chest and the room light on fire. A gasp left my lips as he hit that _certain _spot inside me. Holy shit. I wasn't going to be able to feel my legs by the time he's finished. The doorbell rang suddenly and Chad ignored it. He just kept his focus on me. He kissed my lips passionately and looked into my eyes after. I've never seen his eyes this dark before.

"Tell me what you want." He growled.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"I wanna c-c- Oh..." I couldn't even get out a sentence. His eyes just burned through mine as the doorbell rang again.

"You wanna what? Tell me what you want, baby. And it's yours."

"I wanna cum. P-Please..." I practically begged.

He smiled and let go of my hands. Chad grabbed my hips and slid me closer to him. One of my hands curled in his hair and the other curled in his silk sheets. It was so cool against my skin. After three long, hard thrusts my squeezed shut and my whole body quivered. My fingers tightened around the sheets in his hair. My mind went blank and fuzzy. I inhaled raggedly and my back arched off the bed. Oh shit.

Yes!

"Oh... Fuck, Chad!" I said in a loud moan.

He kept moving inside me as I saw stars and my heart leapt out of my chest. The coil in my stomach dropped all the way down and my body just went tingly. Oh god... He tensed himself since I was pulsing around him and came into the condom. I came off my high and looked at him, watching him scan his eyes over my sweaty body. That... was... fucking amazing. He really _has_ been holding out on me. I'm glad I provoked him. The doorbell rang once more and he muttered an obscenity.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I moved towards the foot with a pair of basketball shorts. I opened it up and looked at the delivery guy. He peered over my shoulder and furrowed his brows. Sonny wanted me to fuck her so I did. I was kind of angry that she bought of Travis in a sex conversation. She's never going to moan out his name. Ever. It won't even be in a fantasy if I can help it. I know they never done anything.

"Fifteen fifty." He said. I reached in my pocket and pulled out money. "What took you so long to answer the door?" I smirked. I let him keep the change and took the food. When I closed the door in his face, I turned around and went to the kitchen. "Sonny! Food's here!"

"Um... okay..." She chuckled. What is she doing? I made my way into my bedroom and saw her sitting on the floor in front of the bed. She had on her bra and panties.

"Why are you on the floor?" I folded my arms.

"Well, I um... got up to put on some clothes an-"

"You can't walk, can you?" She shook her head.

"My legs are jelly and I'm lightheaded." She said shyly. I crouched down and picked up my shirt. I handed it to her and watched her put it over her head. I scooped her up bridal style, walking out of the bedroom.

"None of that would've happened if you would've just let me be gentle."

"I didn't want gentle," She responded. "I liked it." Her thumb ran over my bottom lip.

"Mhm," I gave a smug smirk. "Tease me like that _again_, it won't be so hot," I put her down on the couch and brought the bag over to the living room.

"You don't have a TV."

"Not yet. I'll get one by the end of next week,"

"I'm kind of not hungry."

"Well, I am. You can do whatever but I'm eating," She nodded and laid back on the couch. "I have to be home by six."

"Why?"

"I told my parents I was hanging out with Penelope and will be home by six,"

"No problem."

"We'll christen the rest of your house another day."

"Yep." I opened my Shrimp Lo Mien and picked up a fork.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know how to get to your house." Sonny said softly. I traced my hand over her thigh and smirked. She pulled a pillow under her head and grazed her fingers on my sheets. "You blind folded me,"<p>

"Well, from your school… you go straight up the boulevard…" I went straight up her thigh lightly. "Then get on the freeway,"

"Mhm…" She chuckled as I pushed my shirt up on her a little.

"Get off at exit nineteen." I pushed it all the way up until she took it off herself. "Then at the third light… make a left," I rested my hand on the middle of her flat abdomen.

"No stop lights?"

"All green…" I smirked, "I live on Winston Avenue, the fifteenth floor in apartment fifteen C."

"Sounds complicated," She murmured as I crawled over her.

"Nothing's complicated about it." I pressed my lips to hers and felt her cup my face. "Five minutes to six."

"I should probably get going." She sighed. "I won't be seeing you tonight then…"

"Yeah, I know. That's the downfall about it."

"But I'll see you later tomorrow?"

"Mhm," I kissed her lips again. "I don't want you to go… I'm gonna be all lonely,"

"You'll think of me tonight…" She whispered. "I know I will because I have a hand mark… on my ass,"

"You deserved it, baby."

"I wasn't expecting it, Chad." She retorted playfully and ran her fingers through my hair. "You'll be fine. You can make friends with your neighbors and stuff… but if they're girls… I suggest you don't."

"You're _really_ not trusting enough," I flipped us over so she was on top of me. She sat up and rested her hands on my chest.

"I am trusting… kind of."

"You still don't believe me when I tell you I'm not going to hurt you again," I pointed out.

"I don't trust you…"

"No, you don't," I kind of don't blame her but I swear I'm not going to hurt her.

"I can't trust someone that spanked me." She spat out. I smirked and brought my hand up to her backside. I lifted it and smacked her ass like I did before. Sonny hissed and jerked forward on top of me. She looked at me with lust... and confusion. "Can't be trusted,"

"It was out of love." She pursed her partially smiling lips and shook her head lightly. "You think I'm going to hurt you again?"

"I don't know. It's just… I- there's trust but… not all of it is there." She looked down at her hands and then raised her brows. "Trust me, I've tried convincing myself that what you say is true but in the back of my mind there's always some doubt."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sonny."

"I know."

"It wouldn't stand to see you hurt because of me,"

"I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I let you hurt me." She cleared her throat when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Why don't you eat something?"

"Because I'm really not that hungry," She muttered, sliding off of me and climbing off the bed. She picked up her skirt and stepped into it. "Can you take me home?"

"What just happened?"

"Hm?"

"We were having a conversation and then you just stopped."

"I just want to go home. I'm not feeling well," She stated. I got off the bed and picked up the shirt that she had on. I pulled it over my head and sighed.

"Maybe because you're hungry." I insisted. She didn't eat anything at all while she was here. "How about that?"

"I'm not hungry." She repeated.

"You didn't eat anything. You asked me to buy you Chinese and then you don't eat it."

"It's probably cold," She went for her shirt and slipped her arms into the sleeves. She started buttoning her shirt to the bottom.

"So heat it up." I said.

"Nah," She tucked her shirt in her skirt, pulling her sweater vest over her head soon after.

"Sonny, you have to eat." I touched her shoulder but she just moved away.

"Take me home, I'm not hungry…"

"Y-"

"Fine, fine…fine." She stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. She made herself a plate of the food and put it in the microwave. After a minute of heating up the food, she didn't even wait for it to cool down to eat it. She ate it quickly, clearing the entire plate of food and putting it in the sink. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and sighed. "Happy…?"

"I'm confused. You seem mad at me,"

"I'm not mad at you. I just want to go home."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hey sweetheart," My father greeted me as I walked into my house. "How was Penelope's?"

"Fine." I ran up to my room and dropped my bag.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the bathtub faucet to drown out the sound of me throwing up what I had eaten. I didn't want to eat but Chad was just pushing and pushing. When my stomach rumbled, I knew he was going to insist that I ate so I had to make up some lie about why I don't want any food. I felt kind of bad that I just switched personalities on him like that. I'll apologize later. I stuck my fingers down my throat further and felt the water build in my eyes. It all came up, burning my throat but I felt empty and that's what I wanted.

"Sonny, are you okay in there?" I heard my mother's voice.

"Yeah, Penelope and I ate some bad sushi. That's all…" I heaved a lie into the toilet once more.

"Oh," I heard her say. "Let me see you when you come out."

"Okay," I gagged. That's the last time, I make myself throw up.

I promise on everything I own that I will stay healthy. I sat back on my heels and cleared my burning throat. I turned off the water, flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth thoroughly. I looked in the mirror when after I spit and pursed my lips. My cheeks are puffy. Like a chipmunk. After I washed my hands, I shrugged it off and left the bathroom, going into the kitchen.

"Where'd you two get sushi from?"

"Some place near the school. It was some shady sushi." I muttered and looked at the end of my hair.

"Are you feeling better since it came upstream?" That's like asking _"Are you feeling better since you purged?"_ He doesn't know though.

"Yeah…"

"Good… what do you want for dinner?"

"After that?" I motioned upstairs. "Nothing, I'm done for today…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review… Thank you all for sticking around during the break. I'm back and I'm updating like normal. 20 reviews=update. I hope you liked it. So yeah. Review please and thank you… Chapter 31 coming soon…**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I loved them all like usual. I really hope you like this one :) Nothing else to say but ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the shortness.**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

The way Sonny just changed yesterday freaked me out a little. She looked a little sad. I wonder if I've done something wrong or said something to upset her. I don't know but I was kind of confused. Like the way she was silent in the car was like her mood dropped and when I dropped her off at the corner of the block, she just gave me a small smile and walked so fast to her house. Maybe it's just because she's a girl and her emotions are all screwed up. She might be PMS-ing.

I fixed the bottom of my pants over my dress shoes and headed towards the front door. I grabbed my keys and my phone before leaving and locking the door. I sighed, walking towards the elevator and pressing the down button. I didn't want to go to work. I never want to go to work but it's whatever. I just hope I don't have a lot to do today.

"Hold it, please..." I heard a voice ask and listened to heels come running while the elevator doors started closing. I pressed the open button and watched a Blonde walk through the door. She had on a tight black high waist skirt with a white button down shirt tucked into it. Her eyes were hazel-like. She was pretty. "Thanks..." I pressed the lobby button.

"Mhm,"

"Are you the new neighbor? You just moved into fifteen C?"

"Yeah, I'm Chad,"

"I'm Charlotte but you can call me Charlie." She smiled. "I feel like I should by you a house-warming gift or something,"

"You can get me whatever you'd think I'd like."

"Hm..." She chuckled "I'll figure something out then,"

"Okay," I smirked.

"Are you going to have a house warming party then?"

"No, I'm not that kind of guy."

"Then I'll make you a small cake to celebrate your new apartment." She said softly.

"I'm not sure my girlfriend would like that,"

"Well then your girlfriend wouldn't have to know and she could have a piece if she'd like." She laughed quietly. This girl was a little bit thinner than Sonny was. There was something about her that reminded me of another person. I don't know what it is though. Her personality seemed very familiar. "I'll see you around then," She said, sauntering out of the elevator.

Charlie is really going to get me in trouble. Twenty minutes later, I was walking into my office and putting my belongings in a drawer. I sat at my desk and sighed rubbing my fingers through my hair. Diana knocked on the door and came in with a large file.

"Morning," She said happily.

"Morning," I responded drowsily.

"You look tired. Do you want me to get you some coffee?" She asked. I shook my head. Coffee isn't really my thing. "Oh okay, well... Mr. Di Mark wants you in another meeting at one fifteen. Here's the details." She placed the file one my desk and clasped her hands in front of her. "You have a private meeting at three thirty in your office and that's about it for today... so far."

"Thanks," I grumbled as she walked out the office.

I looked at the file and opened it up. It's the same stuff I sat in on the last time with the 'King' project. I didn't want to sit in on this again. I really didn't like sitting through it the first time. I read the new information and turned on my computer.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"It says... pee on the stick and wait three minutes. If its two pink lines... you're pregnant. One blue you're not. This one says... to pee on it... wait three minutes and then if it says 'Pregnant' then you are." Penelope sat on the edge of the tub while I opened up the pregnancy test boxes.

I was freaking the fuck out just touching these sticks. All I could think about in school was a baby. I was paranoid the entire day. I probably failed my math test and I knew I frustrated my piano teacher because I was off key the entire song. Ugh, this sucks. These sticks are going determine how my life is going to end up. This is the one test I want to fail. I'd be so proud of failing this one. The sad part is... I had to pee so bad and I didn't want to go because I'm scared. Penelope made me drink three bottles of water and jump up and down so I can go faster.

"I can't go with you sitting there," I chuckled as I pulled down my panties and sat on my toilet.

"Right..." She laughed and got up.

She closed the bathroom door on her way out and I heard her go into my room. I sighed and tried to relax. I took two of the sticks off the counter and placed them underneath me. I went for a while- all that water- making sure I was hitting the test. I put the caps on it when I was finished and wiped myself, flushing the toilet and washing my hands. I held the sticks in my hands and went into my bedroom.

"Now we have to wait," I said lowly, placing the sticks on my nightstand. She nodded and laid back on my bed.

I was the longest three minutes of my life. It was the worst. What if I was? How would Chad feel about being a dad? He's going to hate me. I'm going to get really big and he's not going to like me anymore. God, I really hope I'm not pregnant. Penelope clicked her tongue and patted her belly.

"If you are... can I throw you a baby shower?"

"No," I scoffed.

"Can I help you name it?"

"No," I scoffed again. "This isn't a funny situation right now..." I spat out.

"It's been three minutes, carebear," She pointed out, sitting up. I started trembling. Oh god... I peered over to my nightstand and hesitantly picked up two sticks. I inhaled slowly and closed my eyes. "What does it say?" I prayed really quick and opened my eyes. The tears streamed down immediately and I sobbed lightly. No… No…. damnit. When did Chad and I _ever _have unprotected sex?

"This can't be right..." I croaked out. She took a stick out my hand and looked at it.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny," She cooed, rubbing my back softly.

"I can't be pregnant. I'm seventeen." I sobbed hard, fat tears. "I'm not ready for a kid a-and my parents are going to kill me," I said in a cry. "I'm still a kid myself. Oh God... Chad's going to hate me. I've ruined everything,"

"It's going to be okay, Sonny."

"No, it's not. I'm pregnant with a twenty two year old man's kid, Penelope. My father is going to _murder_ him." I dropped my head into my hands in my face in defeat. "I've ruined my life."

"It's not all your fault."

"It was a _stupid_ mistake," None of this would've happened if I didn't take him back.

"Chad has a part in this too. He's the father of your kid."

She let me cry on her lap for a few minutes until I got myself together. I was pregnant with Chad's kid and... I'm seventeen. I'm pretty sure it's not illegal since I'm legal but in my dad's eyes, it's illegal. My brothers are going to hate me and I've disappointed my mother. I'm gonna have to drop out of school. I'm pro-life so I'm not going to kill it. But... I don't have any money to support the child... or myself. I've babysat but I don't know how to raise a kid. Shit. Fuck my life. This isn't going to be easy to explain to everyone. How is Chad going to explain it to everyone? Better yet... is he going to want to keep it? Or is he going to drop me like we were never together. Fuck...

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell him," I sniffled and wiped my face. "You think Travis would drop me off at his apartment?"

"When did Chad get an apartment?"

"He showed it to me yesterday."

"Oh... I guess if you call him," She sighed. "I swear it's going to be fine. On the bright side, you can't throw up anymore because... it'd hurt the baby." She smiled. I glared at her, making it fade. "You should take the tests with you."

"Okay..."

"You wanna hug?"

"No, I want to reverse time and change what happened."

"Funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," I started changing my clothes into a pair of shorts and a loose t shirt. I put my feet in a pair of Jordan's and grabbed a bag to throw my stuff in.

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth behind Chad's couch, planning out ways to tell him. I'm pretty sure I've been pacing for hours trying to plan this. I've cried a little bit but sucked it up. I'm planning on winging it. I blurt it out and wait for his reaction. Great plan, right? I heard a key in the door and my heart raced. I can do this. I'm a strong girl. Fuck that! I'm seventeen and I'm pregnant. The front door opened softly and when Chad's eyes met mine he smiled. I didn't want to ruin his mood with my news.<p>

"Hey..." He said softly, closing the door and locking if behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I um... I needed to talk to you," I said nervously.

"Why do you look so scared?" He held up a finger and narrowed his eyes. "What did I do this time?"

"Scared?" I chuckled. I'm losing my mind. "Nah, I'm not scared and you didn't do anything," He dropped his stuff on the door-side table and started loosening his tie. "How was... work?"

"Work was... work," He imitated me, walking up to me and cupping my face. He kissed me lightly and pulled back before pecking my lips once more. "How was school?"

"Eh..." I shrugged when he walked away.

"You're acting weird, Sonny,"

"No, I'm not. You're acting weird..." He furrowed his brows at me and dropped onto the couch.

"What's to talk about?" He asked. "What's on your mind?"

"Well... how do you feel about kids?" I tried to hint.

"Never really thought about it." He pulled his tie off and dropped it next to him. I walked around the couch and started sitting down. He pulled me onto his lap before I could. "Why?" His arms draped around waist when he dropped his head back.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I'm pregnant," I twiddled my thumbs and looked down at his collarbone for a moment. Chad's head raised and he quirked a brow.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant..." I could feel the tears coming back. His brows just furrowed and his head shook in disbelief. He smirked and let out a breathy laugh.

"No, you're not..." He snorted a laugh.

"Chad, I'm pregnant." The word broke and my eyes watered.

His face softened when he saw my eyes glaze over with tears. I reached out for my bag on the other end of the couch and dug through it. I pulled out the positive tests and showed it to him. He took it from my hands and looked at them for a few seconds, shaking his head and scoffing.

"Shit, Sonny..." He took me off his lap and stood up. I looked up at him and swallowed. He dropped the test on the couch and wove ten fingers in his hair. "_Shit_,"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I always thought we were protected because you always had a c-condom a-and I don't,"

"Holy shit..." He said loudly. "W-We... Damnit!" He yelled and moved behind the couch. "Sonny, you're pregnant- I got you pregnant!" See! He hates me and he's really mad.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Chad." I cried out.

"You're seventeen,"

"It's going to be hard to figure out but I can't do it by myself. I know we messed up bu-"

"Messed up! No, Sonny. We screwed up! We _fucked_ up completely!" I winced at his loud voice. "This isn't happening." He denied and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and drank it quickly. Then he poured another glass. He threw that back and slammed the glass on the counter.

"Chad, please calm down..." I stood up and eased over to him.

"You want me to calm down? I can't fucking _calm down_. Your father is going to _kill_ me." His face was turning a bright red. I'm a little scared. "How the fuck am I supposed to explain how _I _got you pregnant! You've got to be fucking kidding me! You think that telling your parents are going to be easy, Sonny?" He glared at me and pursed his lips.

"It's not all my fault, Chad!" I yelled back.

"Well, no shit! It takes two to make a baby!"

"Why are you yelling at me!"

"Because I'm not ready for a kid, Sonny!" And he thinks _I _am? I'm the last person that wants a kid right now. Warm tears streamed down my cheeks. I just want him to stop yelling. "I'm twenty two! I just got my own place and I- you're seventeen! There's no way in hell _you're _ready! We can't really be this stupid!"

"I-I know it's a hard t-time right now but p-please just c-calm down," I tried again calmly. He leaned on the counter across from him and put his head in his hands. "Please..." I wiped a tear from my face and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What are we going to do?" He said with a rasp in his voice.

"I don't know…." I breathed out in his shirt. We stayed silent for a while… his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Do you want to keep it?" I looked up at him. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do you?" I nodded. "Then we keep it a-and I'll support you and him but... your parents."

"I know." I muttered. "When do you want to tell them?"

"Today. As soon as we figure out how long you've been carrying my kid," The one time we didn't use a condom... Hm? I started thinking as hard as I could. That time… no, we used one. That other time… nope, we had one. What about… Oh… I remember. We were too caught up in each other because he said "I love you" to me.

"R-Remember the time you apologized to me on your knees?" He nodded.

"Shit," He hissed. "A month... fuck,"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I got Sonny pregnant. Fucking hell! How could I be so stupid? Shit! I could've sworn I wrapped it up every time but that one time I didn't… I messed up everything. This is what I get for messing with an underage girl. I should've just kept it in my pants and controlled myself around her. Why did this have to happen? I'm not ready for a kid. I just started working and... fuck! She's seventeen. I fucking ruined her life. Shit. The only reason I'm calm is because she looked so scared. I was yelling and she was just looking at me with fear in her eyes.

I wonder what Mr. Monroe is going to say. If his gun is loaded or if his fists are harder? Jake is going to chop my dick off and Derek is going to keep me alive to watch. They're going to kill me for getting their daughter pregnant. I just hope... I don't get shot at this point. No- scratch that- I'd rather go to jail. I mean, I'm gonna take care of Sonny and my kid. I'm not going to leave her alone to do this by herself. I sighed. Shit, I screwed up bad. I laced my fingers through hers and kissed the back of her hand as she opened her front door. We walked where we heard voices. The kitchen.

"Hey guys..." Sonny said shakily.

"Hey," They greeted her back. Jake lowered his eyes down to our interlocked fingers. He furrowed his brows and flicked his eyes up to me.

"Why are you holding my sisters hand like that?"

"Chad and I- um," Sonny trembled shortly when I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand. "We've been dating for... a month now,"

"What the fuck?" Jake deadpanned. It's like the room paused completely.

"A-And... I would never do anything to hurt your daughter, Mr. Monroe," Sonny looked at her mother and her mom looked at her. Mr. Monroe looked like he wanted to kill me.

"You've been dating my sister?" Jake rose to his feet. "You're twenty fucking two. Are you out of your mind?" He snapped. "Is that even legal?"

"Jake..." Derek said.

"Did you know?" He looked at his best friend.

"I... didn't."

"Chad, let go of Sonny's hand." Mr. Monroe said in a threatening way. Sonny's hold on my hand tightened.

"Mr. Monroe, I-"

"Oh, Sonny... you didn't," Mrs. Monroe breathed out suddenly. Sonny just nodded and wiped a tear away with the back of her free hand.

"I'm sorry, mom." Sonny said softly. Mothers intuition figured out the Sonny's pregnant.

"Sorry about what?" Jake mumbled.

"Are you positive?" Connie questioned sadly. She nodded again.

"Positive about what?" Jake asked angrily.

"Can someone answer the damn question?" Anthony roared. Sonny winced and wiped another silent tear.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant."

Jake slumped down back into the stool and Derek just stayed quiet. It was like a still photo. I was worried about her father more than anything. But Anthony just stayed quiet, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Jack. He took the top off the whiskey and drank it straight from there. Sonny had tears rolling down her face and I knew that all three guys wanted to kill me in the most demented ways possible. We all just waited silently for some type of reaction to occur. I was scared shitless, honestly. I'm glad he didn't have his gun anywhere near him so he couldn't do anything irrational. Anthony took another swig of alcohol, clearing his burning throat and shaking his head slowly.

"Daddy, please say something…" Sonny said brokenly.

"What do you want me to say to you?"

"That you still love me?" Anthony just shook his head. That's a little harsh. "I'm still your little girl,"

"Little girl?" He scoffed. "You're a grown fucking woman, Sonny. You were grown enough to lay down and spread your legs,"

"Da-"

"For a man who has years on you." He snapped, sending daggers at me before looking at Sonny once more. "I thought I raised you well."

"You did."

"Obviously, I didn't," He shrugged. "You were having sex with a grown man. _Technically_, that's statutory rape and _I _should have you locked up for that, Chad, but I won't." He sounded so calm. It was a little scary. I'd rather him yell at me. "I knew… I knew there was something there between you two but I couldn't…" He trailed off, not finishing his thought.

"You made a promise…" Jake stated.

"I know I did, Jake, but I wanted to do it,"

"So… how long have you two been having sex?" Her father inquired, tightening his hold on the bottle and taking a swig.

"Si-"

"I want Chad to answer,"

"Since February," I said.

"You took my sisters virginity." Jake nodded slowly and rested his hands on the counter. Derek was just so quiet. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"A month."

"When'd you find out?" Anthony took a huge gulp from his bottle.

"I t-took the test today. Dad, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you because… we can take care of it," Anthony shrugged. "There are _options_." Sonny furrowed her brows before shaking her head.

"Anthony, stop it." Connie hissed.

"No."

"I know you hate me, Mr. Monroe, but this is my baby inside her and… it's _our _decision to keep it," I moved in front of Sonny a little bit.

"Shut up." He said to me. "I'm talking to Sonny. Not you."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry," Sonny pleaded as he put the bottle on the counter.

"I think…" Anthony pushed me out the way roughly and towered over his daughter. She just looked at him with fear in her eyes. "You should move out."

"Anthony, stop it!" Connie yelled. "She's not going anywhere!"

"Shut the hell up, Connie. I wasn't talking to you either," He spat at her mother.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm your wife and that is your daughter. Do you see how you're treating her?" Connie yelled at him but he just ignored her. "She's not going anywhere, Anthony!"

"Connie, shut up!" He yelled at her.

"Dad, please…" Sonny took her father's hand and sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did and I'm going to take care of the baby. Chad and I are going to raise it and everything will be fine. Just please don't kick me out…"

"I can't live with a slut for a daughter." She shook her head and pulled on his hand. "Let go…"

"I-I'm not a slut. It was an accident." She whimpered and held onto his hand tighter.

"Mr. Monroe…"

"Let go of me." He said softly, trying to get Sonny off but she just wanted him as her father.

"Dad, please… I'm sorry,"

"I said let go!"

His hand jerked up and a loud smack echoed through the kitchen. I was honestly too stunned to move. If I wasn't then I would do something. He _slapped_ Sonny. He hit his _own _daughter. Jake got up immediately and stood between his father and his sister, pushing Anthony by his chest. It was something I thought I would never see in my life time. Sonny just touched her wet, damp, bright red cheek and stared at him with scared, astonished eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and tears poured out of her eyes. She was shaking, hard.

"Get out, Sonny." He said roughly.

She spun on around on her heels and walked out of the house. I ran out of the house behind her, hearing a whole bunch of yelling and screaming going on behind me. I stopped her by her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my shirt and shook violently. I could still hear the yelling going on in that house. I took her to my car and put her in the passenger seat. I waited a few minutes to see if someone was going to come out of the house but when they didn't, I got in the driver's seat and started my car. Sonny just kept her hand to her cheek and looked out the window as I pulled away from her house. That went worse. I thought I was going to be the one to get hit rather than her. I _wish _I was the one to get hit instead of her.

I watched her fall asleep on my bed that night. She just curled up on one side of the bed with tear soaked eyelashes. I sat in the chair across from the bed and just felt really bad. She was the one to get hit yet it was _my _fault she was having sex in the first place. I ran my hand down my face and sighed. What am I going to do? I don't know if Mr. Monroe was drunk because for a guy like that… it'd take him a few drinks to get wasted but it wasn't him. That wasn't Sonny's father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SO… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Dramatic? I know… Tell me what you thought. I hoped you liked it. I'm trying to make up for not updating. I love detailed reviews. 20 long reviews=update. They make my writing better. They don't have to be super long. Just detailed. I just wanted to do a story where I put all **_**MY **_**ideas instead of complying with you guys. Don't get me wrong… I love adding your ideas but I just wanted this one to go my way. Don't hate me. :) Review please and thank you… Chapter 32 coming soon…**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! So… a lot of you are angry. I promise I won't make this cliché. If you really know my writing style, you know I won't. Thanks for the reviews! ENJOY!**

**900+ Reviews! Holy Crap! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p>JAKE POV<p>

She- Chad- _What_? My sister is pregnant... with Chad's kid. She's been pregnant for a month. What the fuck? When did she even- how the hell! He's twenty two. What was Sonny doing with a guy so much older than her? All those times she would come home late or... she would act weird is because of him. He's been kissing my sister and then acted like nothing happened around me. What the fuck kind of friend is that? I should've known. Those times he would be waiting here in the house for me was because Sonny was here. Parties he missed were to spend with Sonny. Fucking lying piece of shit.

In the back of my mind, I wanted to take my father's gun and shoot him in the head. He got my little sister pregnant and she's only seventeen! Her life hasn't even started. She's ruining her life. He ruined her life. Fuck, man. Sonny's been lying to everyone this entire time. How many people knew what I didn't? Derek said he didn't know but I figure he's lying. I can't even be mad at that because I'm pissed. Who can she do this to herself? Doesn't she realize that babies are a lot of work? Plus, I'm too young to be an uncle. Oh and another thing... My father.

I didn't expect my father to kick her out. I just knew there would be yelling. Then... he hit her. He slapped her and my father never put his hands on Sonny. He'd hit me because I'm a guy and he'd punch on me because I'm his son... and its discipline for me but he slapped her in the face. He put his hands on her and it was scary. Dad _never _puts his hands on Sonny _ever._ Even when she was a baby, mom would pop her on the hand if she was acting up but dad _never ever _put his hands on her. I felt so bad. She looked really scared and didn't know what to do. I truthfully wanted to punch my father out. My mother was too enraged to hold back her voice when Sonny left. She immediately started screaming. It was like an all out battle and my father must've been drunk because he just looked completely faded.

"Anthony, are you out of my damn mind!" She screamed. I've never seen my mother this angry at my father. They've argued but she's _really _pissed. "You just hit your own daughter!"

"Who? That girl that came in here? That's not my daughter! My daughter isn't a slut!"

"Anthony, you slapped her." Derek announced, looking at him from the chair in disbelief. "You slapped Sonny."

"So fucking what!"

"Dad, you're losing it." I touched his shoulder but he just pushed me off him roughly. "Dad, come on..."

"I'm not losing it. That... slut is pregnant! I didn't raise a whore."

"She's not a slut!" I suddenly screamed at him. I shocked myself a bit. "She's my little sister and you hit her! You put your fucking hands on her and now she's gone! You're out of your goddamn mind! You're _so _lucky I don't knock your ass out!" I screamed in his face, shoving him back by his chest. "You're not drunk, dad. You knew what you did! You knew you hit your daughter."

"Get out of my face, Jake, before I hit you too!"

"Are you crazy?" Connie hissed and pushed him, making him stumble to the side. "You're threatening our _kids_!"

"Mom, stop." I made sure she stayed away because if he swings on her too, I'm gonna lose it completely. Derek got up and went for my father's police belt. He took out his hand cuffs and made his way over to me. "She made a mistake, dad! She was asking for help, for your forgiveness! For your love but you were too much of a fucking bastard to see that!" I turned him around and took one hand behind his back. I grabbed a stool and dragged it over while Derek put the hand cuffs on easily and pushed my father in the chair.

"You're a horrible father," Connie said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I don't give a shit."

"If you are wasted... that's a shame but... I want a divorce." It's like he sobered up quick.

I don't want my parents to get divorced and they'll probably work it out but I don't see that happening at this moment. It'll break this family apart and that's the last thing I want. I can't see my mother with anyone else but my father has been a jerk to her lately and… she's been trying to hide it for Sonny and me. I heard her crying to grandma one time because dad was treating her bad and yelling at her when we weren't around and she's been feeling really bad like she's a bad mom and wife. I didn't tell her I heard but I kinda knew. I don't know what happened to my father or what's wrong with him.

"Connie,"

"No." She wiped under her eyes and shook her head.

"Honey, listen..."

"No, Anthony. I'm done with you. I can't take the controlling and the yelling and... you. I can't take _you_ anymore. I want a divorce."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

My father slapped me yesterday. He hit me in my face. All I remember is that... it stung and it stung _bad_. I didn't think he'd hit me. I just thought that he'd yell. I prepared myself for that but... not for his hand. Was that the man I called my father? Is that the man I thought was superman? It couldn't be. But it was. I tried convincing myself that I was dreaming, that it was just a vivid dream from me having too much soda before bed. But I wasn't. He just looked so angry with me and Jake looked like he hated me… kind of. I don't know. We're gonna have a long talk, I can feel it. I wouldn't mind it actually. Derek on the other hand just looked disappointed in me. I don't like when he's mad or… disappointed in me because he gives me the silent treatment and it affects everything that I do.

I woke up the next morning with my head on one of Chad's pillows. I remember coming in here and going to sleep. Chad wasn't in bed, though. I stretched in the bed and sighed when I caught a whiff of the pillow that smelled exactly like him. I sniffed the air and smelled food. He was cooking. I peered over at the clock on his nightstand. It said '09:28'. The curtains were closed but I could see the sun trying to break through on the walls. I got up and yawned, scratching my head on the way out of his room. I wasn't going to school today. I couldn't deal with any ignorance. Tomorrow is Saturday and this weekend is going to suck.

"Diana, please... I can't come into work today." I stopped by the end of the hallway to listen in. "I'm not feeling to good and my stomach hurts," There was a pause. "Yes, tell him that I'll stay late tomorrow night then," Pause... "Okay, bye." I sighed shortly. "Good morning," He said when he saw me come into the kitchen. I looked at the living room for a moment and saw that he moved the TV from his bedroom into there.

"Hey." My voice was still raspy from last night. "Who was that on the phone?"

"My assistant."

"Oh..." I pushed myself up on one of the clean counters and folded my legs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, hungry..." Hurt, stressed, stupid, angry. "But I'm fine,"

"Well, I'm making French toast if you want that and... I'm not going to work today."

"Okay,"

"So... did you sleep, okay?"

"You don't have to pretend like what happened yesterday didn't occur, Chad."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," He said.

"You won't."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't even think he was going to do that. It never crossed my mind. Your father is crazy and had no right to put a hand on you." He turned around and caressed the cheek my father hit. I gave him a small smile and took his hand off my face.

"It's still red, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little." He grumbled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mhm, I'm fine..." I lied. I'm not fine. My father hates me. He doesn't want to be near me and all I wanted was for him to tell me he's okay with this. It's just... weird. I've never felt this angry with my father. Then again, I've never wanted my father to hug me more in my life. I can't live without my father. I spent seventeen years with him. I can't just... drop him or forget him.

"Do you want... anything in or on your French toast?" I didn't notice that he turned around to the pan on the stove.

"No," He went over to the fridge and pulled out butter. He hummed shortly and pulled out strawberries. "I don't want strawberries."

"_You_ don't want _strawberries_?" He asked unbelievably.

"No... I don't want anything to do with those," I scrunched up my nose. They don't look appetizing.

"You love strawberries..."

"I don't want them."

"Well, I do. You don't have to eat them," I watched him put strawberries on the soaked bread and put the uncooked toast on the pan. I watched in silence for a while he cooked with his back to me. Then I smelled something bad. It smelled like fruity eggs. It was like the worst smell in the world. My stomach churned violently and a salty flair presented itself in my mouth. I gagged and put my hand over my mouth.

"What is that smell?"

"Hm?"

"That nasty smell... what is that...?" I jumped off the counter and stepped away from the pan. "Is that the strawberries?"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna throw up," I gagged again and shook my head.

"It smells bad?"

"Uh huh..." I muttered and bolted for the bathroom.

I burst through the door and heaved into the toilet. I hate throwing up. I didn't know why I was throwing up exactly but those strawberries smelled so bad when they were being cooked. I felt my hair being pulled back gently. Chad was holding my hair back but I couldn't even acknowledge it. I coughed into the bowl and cleared my throat. Oh god... that was worse than making myself throw up. I dry heaved twice, leaning back and breathing heavy. If this is what morning sickness is like, I want to die. Chad patted my back gently.

"I threw out the strawberries and stuff," Chad chuckled deeply. I pulled my hair out of his hands and flushed the toilet.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Yeah I think so, hold on..." He got up and left me in the bathroom. I stood up, turning on the sink and using my hand to put water in my mouth. Chad came back, ripping open a pack of Oral-B toothbrushes. I took one while he put the rest in the medicine cabinet. I found the toothpaste, spreading it on my brush. I scrubbed my teeth and tongue as much as I could so my mouth can feel and taste better. "We should probably find you a doctor. My job... has benefits and stuff..." He said lowly.

"Okay," I spit in the sink and continued brushing my teeth.

"And... I have to tell my parents." Crap, I forgot about his parents. I rinsed my mouth and looked at him, turning off the sink and putting the toothbrush down on the counter.

"Do... Do we have to do that today?"

"I'm pretty sure your parents already called mine."

"Right..." I breathed out. I don't think I'm up for telling parents. Not after what happened with mine. The doorbell rang when we both left the bathroom. "Do you think your parents are going to be mad?"

"Mad...? My father is going to kill me." He looked through the peephole and groaned "Speak of the devil," He opened up the front door and smiled. "Hey mom,"

"Where is she?"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny just looked tired this morning and because she threw up, she looked even more tired. Her cheek is a pale pink. I know she's not gonna tell me what's really on her mind. I could try but she doesn't open up to me like she used to. I mean, she loves me… she just doesn't tell me what's going on. On top of that, my parents are here to kill me. Oh joy.

"Where's who?" I asked.

"Sonny,"

"She's here... behind me." I cleared my throat.

"Hi... Mrs. Cooper," Sonny steppe beside me meekly.

"You got her pregnant?"

"It was an accident," I closed the door behind my parents.

"Yeah, it was an accident alright. Your dick just gravitated towards her." Jack motioned to her.

"Dad..." I grumbled.

"Do you not realize that her father is a cop? Or do you not realize that she's seventeen and you're twenty two?" He said in a condescending tone.

"I realize both." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes," My mother said. "Chad, you ruined her life."

"I know... and I made a mistake," I handed my mother a plate. "We get that we made a mistake but we were both happy enough to lie down and take it so we're gonna be grown enough to stand up and take care of it," I simply said to them. "I'm gonna take care of her and the kid."

"You were having sex with a sixteen year old, Chad. That's rape,"

"I-It's not rape." Sonny stated. "I wanted to do it. I wanted him to be the one to take my... virginity and I consented to it. No matter the age difference," She explained.

"Sonny, you're pregnant with Chad's baby. Aren't you the least bit scared?" She nodded.

"I'm a senior in high school and I'm pregnant. That was the last thing I wanted to happen but it happened. Yes, I'm _scared_," She said softly, placing her hands on the counter.

"You just sound so calm," My mother mumbled. It seems like my parents really don't care but they're holding back because Sonny's here. I know if I was alone, they'd be pissed. My mother would probably throw a fork at me. Because she's crazy.

"I cried all yesterday and all last night. I'm a month and a few days pregnant. There isn't much I can do since... I'm keeping it,"

"Are you sure you want to keep it? There's always adoption,"

"I'm sure I want to keep it."

"Does your mother know you want to keep it?" Sonny nodded.

"Everything isn't okay right now with my parents but... It'll clear up, I hope."

"They kicked you out, didn't they?"

"No, it was just my father." She's not gonna tell them that he hit her. "He's really mad at me,"

"I could figure." My father mumbled, eyeing me down. I knew he was mad. I could tell.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I listened to the line trill on my mother's phone. I waited for her to pick up. I just wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to know how dad was doing and if he calmed down a little bit. I doubt it though. I needed clothes also. A few seconds later it stopped ringing.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey mom..."

"Hi, sweetheart. Where are you?" She asked softly but with a hit of excitement. My body just warmed up at my mother's voice.

"I'm at Chad's house."

"Can you come home... please?"

"Um..." I stared at the shorts I had on yesterday and pulled at my shirt. I felt fat. "Is dad there?"

"No, he went to work..." I stared at my feet for a moment, looking at how the hung from the edge of the bed. It was quiet for a few minutes since my mother didn't say anything because she was waiting for my response.

"Alright, I'm coming. Just give me a few minutes." I said, hanging up and sighing. I slipped my feet in my shoes and walked out of Chad's bedroom. He was putting dried butter knives away in the drawer.

"All clean?" He asked. I nodded and leaned my elbow on the kitchen counter.

"Can you drop me home?"

"Is your father there?" I shook my head. "Let me get my shoes," He went into the bedroom and I heard sneakers drop on the floor. "Are you going to be okay there by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

He parked his car in his parents' driveway and went his own way from there. I guess he went to go talk to his parents… alone. I could tell that they were uncomfortable talking about the pregnancy around me because they wanted to yell at Chad. I opened my house door with my keys and closed it behind me. My mother came running down the stairs with a tired look on her face. It looked like she hadn't slept all night. I'm guessing Jake and Derek went to work or they don't want to be around me because… I'm a big screw up. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight, kissing the top of my head.

"Hi, mom…"

"Are you okay, sweetheart? I'm so sorry about your father. He had no right to hit you a-and…" I could tell she was going to cry. I heard it in her voice. "…you're not moving out of this house. You're _my _daughter. I gave birth to you and you're staying wherever I want you to stay, okay?" She pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm fine, mom," She hugged me tighter for a while and pulled me into the kitchen when she let go.

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink? Do you want to talk about anything? I'll make some of that fruit juice you like so much,"

"No thanks…" She's clearly freaking out. "We can talk, though?"

"Yeah, yeah… let's sit down," She motioned to the kitchen table.

I haven't talked with my mother like this in a _long _time. Within an hour, I told my mother everything that happened to me since we've moved here. I didn't tell her about school and the problems there but I told her everything from the point where Chad and I kissed to yesterday's conversation. Yes, she now knows that I used to make myself throw up. She cried a little bit but said she'd help me as much as she could. She explained to me why she was crying. She was mad that she didn't see the signs of it. I was eating less, using the bathroom a lot- to purge- skipping meals. I told her it wasn't her fault.

When she asked me why and what triggered it, I didn't tell her it was Hanna… or any of the other girls that Chad has been with. I told her that I didn't like the way I saw myself I the mirror, which was partially true. She listened intently and asked questions when she didn't understand something I said. She didn't get why I still went back to Chad after all the crap he did to me but I told her I couldn't explain it. It's a very complicated thing that I don't even understand. It felt good to get all this stuff off my chest. I didn't have to hide anything or lie about anything. It was nice to have a heart to heart.

"Are you sure you want to have this baby, Sonny? It's still early and you can…"

"Getting an abortion won't keep me from being a mother. I'll just be a mother of a… dead child, mom. I couldn't live with myself…" I explained to her.

"O-Okay…" She nodded hesitantly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and leaning back in the chair. "How does Chad feel?"

"He said that he wants to keep it and he'll support us both but… I want to at least finish high school."

"You want to go to school while you're pregnant?" She murmured. "Don't get me wrong, I'm… _happy _you don't want to drop out but… I don't want you to have to explain yourself to everyone."

"It's not that hard. I had sex and accidentally forgot protection. I got pregnant. That's usually what happens when you have unprotected sex, no? But maybe I can get a home school teacher. I can use the teacher that Travis had." Oh… how am I going to tell him?

"That sounds fine but we have to see how that works out first. But I have good news that makes that easier. I saw your transcript that your guidance counselor mailed out… last week, I think. You have all your credits,"

"I do?"

"All those extracurricular classes and after school programs were worth something. Mhm, you can graduate early but then you would have to apply for early admission colleges,"

"I don't think I'm going to make it to college." I told her honestly.

"Well, we'll see how the baby situation is after a few months and if you feel like going… you can apply. You don't really have to worry about doctors because I can put the baby on my benefits and… the insurance will pay for most things," I chewed on the inside of my cheek, looking at a faint water ring on the table.

"You sound like you're accepting this…"

"I'm taking it for what it is. I won't lie to you and say that… I'm one hundred percent happy and okay because I'm not. I'm disappointed that you didn't wait… or didn't at least come to me,"

"I know."

"You could've asked me for birth control, sweetheart. It would've killed me on the inside knowing that you were having sex but I'd rather I know so this could've been avoided or if something happened and I needed to make you an appointment with a gynecologist." Well shit! If I would've known that I would've came to her months ago. But then maybe she would've asked who I was in bed with. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I thought you guys would be mad at me. You didn't want me having sex and I knew that. I thought I'd get in trouble…"

"And it bit you in the ass because you were out doing things you weren't supposed to." She chuckled and smiled at me. I gave a small, closed mouth smile. "You're seventeen and you're… pregnant. You're going to need as much help as you can get." She took my hand in hers and kissed my fingers. "I'm your mother, I can't not help you." She gave a faint smile.

"How's um… how is he? Did he calm down a little or say anything about it last night?" Her lips formed a tight line.

"Before I say anything else about your father, you need to know that this is _not_ your fault. I can genuinely say that this… was coming for a while now and I had to admit it to myself," My mother stated confidently.

"What are you talking about?" I quirked a brow. She took a deep breath and patted my hands softly.

"You're father and I… are getting a divorce." If you can imagine fighter jets dropping bombs, that's what was going through my head. This _really _can't be happening. My family can't keep falling apart like this.

"A what? You c-can't get a divorce. Y-You've been married twenty six years. Y-You can't just end it," I stated unbelievably.

"I'm doing what's best for me. And you… and Jake. I'm doing this for my family."

A _d-divorce_? It is my fault. My world just keeps on crashing down.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"How. Could you be. So. Stupid!" My mother said as she hit me with one of the couch pillows. I blocked my face since she was hitting me with it hard and tried backing away from her.

"Mom, stop…" I pleaded.

"You knocked up. A seventeen year old. Girl!" She just kept hitting me. It was kind of funny actually. I knew if I laughed, she'd hit me harder just because I'm laughing. "You. Are so. Stupid!" She kept going. _Whack!_

"Ow, mom." I laughed a little bit.

"I raised you better. Than. That." She said with each hit. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Chad." I fought back a laugh and dropped my hands.

"Really, mom? _Really_?" I looked at her. She huffed and whacked me across the face with the pillow. "Ah! God, Mom, stop." I said, grabbing her wrists.

"Chad, you ruined her life…" She said slowly when I let go over her. She pushed her hair behind her ears and pushed past me. "Nothing is going to be the same for her,"

"You don't think I know that?"

"What were you doing sleeping with someone her age anyway? That isn't some type of… fetish of yours, is it?"

"Ew, mom… no." I scoffed loudly and followed her into the kitchen.

"I mean, I saw you and Hanna kissing once and I thought that you two got back together. That time she slept over also… but you… were actually with Sonny. How did that happen?" She threw her hands up and looked at me.

"I don't know. She moved here… and I don't even know what happened." I truly don't know how it happened. How did my attraction to Sonny grow into what it is now? I have no clue. "I didn't mean to get her pregnant."

"You shouldn't have even been sleeping with her," My father came down the steps and into the kitchen. "You're very lucky Mr. Monroe isn't going to arrest you for rape."

"It wasn't rape. I was planning to wait until she was eighteen but she wanted to do it."

"So, you went along with it? Are you stupid?" My mom spat out.

"No, he's a dumbass," My father corrected her.

"Thanks, dad." I drawled out sarcastically.

"Seriously, Chad… you got a seventeen year old girl pregnant," My father stated. "I know you're going to take care of it because I raised you better than to run off but you… are a dumbass." He sounds like Red from That 70's show "How do you think her parents feel?"

"I don't know…" Her father hates her. "I haven't _really_ talked to them yet. I dropped her off over there because her mother wanted to talk to her." I sat in one of the stools and ran my hand down my face. "I'm such an idiot,"

"The only brightside is… you didn't knock up one of those sluts you fuck from parties,"

"Oh my god, Mom!" I exclaimed in a gasp. "What is with you today? First you think I have a fetish and then you use those words…"

"I'm pissed. I'm beyond pissed," She simply said. "You're lucky you don't live here because I'd kick you out. I'd… throw all your shit down the steps and throw your old textbooks at you," She thrusted a finger in my face. My nose scrunched up and I laughed a little.

"Why the hell are you so violent?" I asked.

"Okay… well, we have to talk with the Monroe's but how did all this start," She ignored me.

"I'm not gonna talk about how the relationship with Sonny started."

"Were you the one to take her virginity?" My father asked. I nodded and sighed heavily. "Are you sure it's yours? Wasn't she with that… kid with the tattoos at one time?" He said quietly.

"Sonny never had sex with Travis. I'm the only she's ever been with…"

"How do you know?"

"She told me." I responded. "I also kind of figured because they didn't look like that type of couple to… do it,"

"You sure it's yours?" I nodded. "How far along is she?"

"A month and a few days…"

"How long have you two been having this… relationship?"

"If you take out the times I hurt Sonny a-"

"Wait, wait… how did you hurt Sonny?" My mother stopped me from talking.

"Well… let's pull out the list. There was the time where I told her I was just messing around when I kissed her. Then there's the time I told her I would pick her up from school and I didn't show. I punched Michael in the face… messed around with her in Aspen… lied about shit when we came back. Messed around with other girls after I told her I wouldn't. I called her Hanna once when I was drunk. I did a whole lot of… messed up shit." My parents just stared at me in disbelief.

"You did not raise your son right at all," My mother muttered. "All this started when she first moved here?"

"Mhm…"

"Wow," My father shook his head. "You better do right by that girl because I would've gone crazy if it were me."

"Did you ever stop and think about how you were making her feel?"

"Yeah, now I do…" I answered. "I apologized and we made up… a month ago."

"And now she's pregnant," My father pointed out. "Whatever type of… make up sex that was… you should've wrapped it up."

"I could've sworn that I did _all the time_ but I might've been a _little _distracted,"

"You sure it didn't break?"

"No, because I didn't put one on." One of those three times we didn't use a condom. It wasn't the last because I remember throwing it in the trash. It might've been the second time because I don't even remember trying to get one.

"You're gonna be a father," I grimaced.

"I'm not ready to hear that word yet. Please don't say it,"

"Well, we should all go over there and talk to each other since we're all gonna be connected by a child." My father stated. I nodded and stood up. He we go…

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I just listened in quietly at the dining room table as Chad's parents talked to my mother. My parents are getting a divorce. All those years of marriage are going to waste. It killed me on the inside even though my mother said it wasn't my fault. It was my fault. If I didn't get pregnant, they wouldn't have been thinking about a divorce. My family wouldn't be how it is now and my father wouldn't have hit me. I wanted to cry but I'm all out of tears. She also said that she's doing what's best and she's been thinking about leaving dad for a while now. It's been a long time coming and it's nothing new.

She thinks it's best for me to stay with Chad a while since she's still living with my father. Until she finds a place to live, I have to stay with him. I fear my father. I fear him drinking and slapping me again. So I guess it's for the better.

They talked about doctors and money. My mom told them how I was able to graduate high school so early so I can get a job with a high school diploma but it won't get me a job that pays much. I need a Bachelors degree to make some good money. Chad said he's more than willing to take care of me and the baby but I don't want to have to wait on him all the time. Even though I'm pregnant, I want to do something with my life.

"Sonny…?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question and I don't mean to offend you," I nodded at what Mr. Cooper said. "Are you positive that Chad is the father of your kid?"

"Dad…" Chad spat out. I furrowed my brows and scoffed. "What did I tell you at the house?"

"I've never had sex with anyone _but _your son, Mr. Cooper." I said lowly.

That was offending. It shows that they think I sleep around and it's a possibility that I don't use protection. I chewed on my bottom lip and kept my eyes on one of the placemats on the table. I jumped when the front door slammed shut harshly. I turned my head and saw my father slowly walking into the dining room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It's three in the afternoon, what is he doing home? He looked at me with such hate. My heart slammed against my ribcage and my body started shaking.

"You're home early," My mother said. He went into the kitchen and opened up a cabinet

"I got a warning about my anger from the captain. He sent me home." He pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan, finding a cup to pour it in. "Out of my twenty four years on the job, I've never been sent home." I swallowed and heard him run a little water through the cup after pouring the liquor in it.

"It's a little too early to be drinking, Anthony." I felt Chad's hand come a top my shaky knee, it calmed me a little bit but not at all really.

"Why is she in my house?" He motioned to me with the cup at his lips.

"It's not just your house, Anthony. I pay bills here also. I told her to come over," My mother said confidently.

"Can I speak to you in private?" He asked her.

"No," She said.

"We have to talk about this." He said.

"I'm not talking about anything with you,"

"Fine, get Sonny out of my house, _now_." It's fine. I should leave anyway.

"Don't show your ass in front of everyone, Anthony." My mother spat out. "We'll talk about it when we're _alone_."

"Fine, Sonny and Chad get out. Jack, Faith, I'd appreciate it if you leave. I have to talk to my wife."

"Anthony, we were just talking about Sonny and Chad and our gra-" He took a long gulp from his cup and groaned. Is this what he's going to do every day? Get drunk?

"I'm not really interested," He sighed out.

"Sonny, go upstairs and take some clothes." My mother said to me while looking at my father. I nodded and pushed my chair back.

"Clothes that _I _bought with my cards. Nah…" He snorted. "That's not happening,"

"Go ahead, Sonny." I ran up the steps and into my room. This was awkward for Mr. and Mrs. Cooper to see. My father is a new drunk and just doesn't even want to be around me. I grabbed an empty backpack and shoved some school uniforms in there. I grabbed some underwear and put those in the small pockets. I need another bag.

"Make sure you put something pink in there." I heard Chad say and walk to my closet. I smirked and shook my head. He took a bag off the hook and tossed it over to me. I went over to the dresser and shoved bras in my bag, not really caring about color.

"I should apologize to your parents about my dad,"

"They'll be fine." He replied, leaning an arm on my dresser as I put underwear in it. "That's purple… not pink."

"Down, dog…" I patted his chest. Five minutes later, I was slinging a bag over my shoulder and carrying one in my hand. I had put a picture of my whole family in one of my bags. I'm gonna need it. Chad went down the stairs before I did and opened the front door. "Mom," What if he put his hands on her? She can't defend herself against someone that big. But then again, my mom is feisty… I believe she'll slap him with a skillet. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be fine and I'm going to start looking for a place _very _soon. Tomorrow even. I promise," I nodded and inhaled deeply. She kissed my forehead finally and looked at Chad. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." I muttered. Chad nodded as his response and leaned in the doorway. "Dad, I-"

"Get out," My father said angrily, turning to go into the kitchen. My mother folded her arms and exhaled.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny fell asleep on my couch around five this evening. She took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. She just looked beat so she crashed really fast. Mr. Monroe is really out of his mind but I have to keep my distance from him because he can lock me up quick if he wanted to. I was sitting at the kitchen counter with a beer in front of me. This really calls for a cigarette but I can't smoke around Sonny at all now that she's carrying my kid. I could go outside but I'm too lazy to do that. I sighed heavily and ran my hand across my face. What the hell am I going to do with this? This constant question always runs through my head but I can never answer it. I jumped out of fright when a hard fist banged on my front door.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Open the fucking door!" I heard Bryce say with a laugh. Why are they here? I really don't feel like explaining why Sonny is sleeping on my couch. I got up with the neck of the bottle in my hand and opened the door.

"Hi…" I said.

"You look like shit." Bryce patted my shoulder and came in before James and Grady.

"He-" Grady stopped short when he saw Sonny lying on my couch. "What the hell?" He murmured. I shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"Um… what is Sonny doing on your couch?" James looked from behind the couch at her before looking at me.

"Long story…" I told him. "What are you doing here?"

"We missed you," Bryce stated when he opened my fridge "And… I bought burger meat so I'm making burgers…"

"Wait, so why is she on your couch?" James asked, taking a lighter out his pocket and putting a stick between his lips. I went over to him and grabbed it before he could light it. "What are you doing?"

"You can't smoke while she's here."

"Why the hell not?" He took his cigarette back and glared at me. I inhaled deeply and shook my head.

"Sonny's pregnant."

"She's what!" They all screamed out at once. They're really too loud for their own good. I grimaced and walked over to the front of the couch, lifting her in my arms and taking her to the back. I put her on my bed, closing the door after I left.

"Sonny's pregnant? How did that even happen?" I sat back in one of the stools at the counter and took a sip of my beer.

"When sperm finds its way to an egg it fe-"

"I know how it _happens_,dipshit, but Sonny's a good girl." Bryce said in a confused voice. "Wow… this is a very backwards world." Grady quirked a brow at me and shook his head subtly. I pursed my lips and clicked my tongue while James took out a soda can. I heard the tab pop.

"Who's the guy that Mr. Monroe is going to murder?" James questioned. I clenched my jaw shortly and cleared my throat. "Is it Travis?"

"Nope…" I brought the bottle up to my lips. "It's me…" They all froze- except Grady- and turned to me. I swallowed some beer and looked straight ahead of me.

"It's who?" Bryce said.

"I am the father of Sonny's kid,"

"No, you're not. You're _Chad_. You don't mess around with underage girls," He scoffed and took some slices of cheese from the fridge. James just looked at me with a serious face.

"Holy shit, he's serious. You were sleeping with an underage girl? You were… sleeping with _Sonny_."

"Since when?"

"So… that's why you were mad about Travis touching her. You turned down parties to hang out with her." I waited as they put the pieces together. Grady sat in a stool next to me and tapped the counter.

"How far along is she?"

"A month…"

"Hm?"

"You've been messing around since she first moved here," Bryce hissed. "Chad her father is going to chop you in half."

"No, her father isn't. Her father kicked her out. Why do you think she's here? He knows and he's really pissed off." I said. "And no, I haven't been messing with her since she's first moved here. We kissed when she first moved here and then we had sex a whole lot later…"

"_You_ took her virginity?" He breathed out. "W-When… W-Why? You get girls all the time. Why'd you mess with someone her age?"

"I don't know."

"Well, now that we know you're going to be a _father_…" I winced at the word and took another sip out of the bottle. "…how does Sonny feel about it?"

"She's scared."

"Of course she is…" James stated.

"I'd be scared if I was having Chad's kid. That'd be a bad ass kid. He'd be breaking shit all the time," Bryce chuckled and opened up the whole foods bag he had brought with him.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Bryce shrugged. "Are you guys together?" I nodded "She's really going to keep it?"

"Mhm,"

"And you're going to help, right?"

"Mhm."

"Well… that's that, then. There's not much we can do about it so…" James shrugged. I was surprised that Grady wasn't saying anything but because he knew for so long, he probably expected something like this to happen.

We sat around the couch with a basketball game between the Lakers and the Bulls. I finished my food already but James and Grady were still eating. We were just talking about things really. About what might happen in the future. I don't know but the kid might be easy to handle. Kids never had a problem with me anyway. Bryce brought up Hanna and I played along and agreed just to get him to stop. I don't mind if Sonny gets big because it's inevitable. Plus, she'll get more curves and Sonny's curves already make me hard so imagine how it will be later.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I woke up on Chad's bed instead of his couch. I was a little hungry and I had to find what Chad had in his fridge. I heard talking and laughing coming from outside. I yawned and got up, stretching my back before walking towards the door and opening it up. I walked down the hallway and stopped at the end when I realized it was his best friends.

"Don't you think it's going to be hard?"

"Yeah but it's not like I leave her to raise the baby by herself. She's seventeen." Chad answered. I just leaned on the wall and listened without them knowing I was standing here. I guess they know I'm pregnant and that he's the father.

"I know it's going to be hard for you because you get annoyed to easily," Bryce said. "It's going to be a burden."

"He won't be a burden. A crying little baby around me twenty four-seven." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I only thought about having a kid with Hanna but that's out of the question," He said. I swallowed quietly and chewed on my inner cheek.

"She's gonna get thick. Like her stomach is going to be roundand _big_," My hands dropped to my belly. Shit. I'm gonna get fat and… it's going to be _bad_. "Makes Hanna seem perfect, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" Chad laughed quietly.

I suddenly wasn't hungry. I completely lost my appetite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you think? I hope you like it! 20 reviews=update. Um… Sonny's bulimia can't go away that quick because you can never get rid of it really fast. It was a whole lot of drama and Sonny's dad is losing it. What did you think? So yeah… review please and thank you… Chapter 33 coming soon…**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews and love! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Nothing else really to say but ENJOY!**

**2 part chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up the next morning without Sonny in the bed. I pulled a random pillow over my face and breathed out heavily. This is too much for me to handle. There's a whole lot of drama in my life and I can't even start to fathom how bad all of this is going to end. Well, I don't know. It might turn out good but Sonny's only seventeen so… it could be in between. On top of that, I have morning wood. I thought it would stop since I'm getting older but I guess not. I took the pillow off my face when I heard the doorbell of my apartment go off. Sighing, I got up tiredly and scratched my head. The person on the other side of the door must've been impatient because they rang the doorbell again. I had a pillow in my hand to hide my tent. I didn't even look through the peephole, I just opened the door and scrunched my brows together when I saw Hanna there standing with her hands on her hips. Oh. Fucking. Joy.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" I asked, still half asleep. She came in before I could let her and closed the door. "How do you even know where I live because I didn't tell you?"

"I got Bryce to tell me,"

"Of course you did." I muttered. "Despite you going into stalker mode and getting someone to give you my address… what are you doing here?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Not really, no…" She put her purse down and folded her arms. She sized me up shortly, eyeing the pillow and tilted her head.

"Are you hard?"

"It's morning," I answered huskily. "Why are you so curious?" I poured myself a glass of cold water and gulped it down to help the tent in my boxers.

"So… Sonny's pregnant."

"Did you get that out of Bryce also?" She nodded. "He has a big mouth,"

"Yeah well… it took me long enough to seduce him." She grumbled. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed.

"You seduced him?"

"Kind of… I feel like no one talks to me since I've moved back, that's why and everyone was acting weird yesterday when I saw them." Hanna moved around in front of me and quirked a brow. "You slept with a seventeen year old girl, Chad…" Where _is_ Sonny?

"I remember,"

"Doesn't she have a father for a cop?" I nodded "And you're not afraid of getting arrested?" I then shook my head. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd you sleep with Cory?" I retorted. She pursed her lips and cleared her throat.

"I slept with Cory… because I was bored."

"Oh… that's your excuse?" I seethed. "I slept with Sonny because she was honest, sweet, nice, caring and trustworthy. I liked her and she liked me. I love her and she loves me. That's all you need to know,"

"You love her? She's seventeen," Hanna exclaimed. "T-That can't be possible. It's unusual,"

"Love's love, Hanna."

"So, to symbolize your love for each other… you decided to knock her up?"

"No, _that _was an accident," I told her. "Why do you care so much? It can't be because you still have feelings for me." My morning wood went down. Nothing is awkward except for me standing in front of Hanna in my boxers. She looked down for a brief moment before humming.

"I mean, I'll always have feelings for you but Chad she's seventeen. She's barely legal and you're twenty two. You get girls _all _the time. All those… females at your party were _legal_." She explained. I took another gulp of water and breathed out my mouth. "You really don't care what I have to say, do you?"

"Nope, not really. I'm not even saying it to be rude. Sonny's pregnant and that's that. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There are options, Chad…"

"Options that we talked about and we agreed upon keeping it. Why does everyone bring up abortion?" I put the glass down on the counter and folded my arms.

"Because she's young and her life hasn't even truly started." She threw her hands up and exclaimed. I'm... going to go put some pants on. "She hasn't traveled or… experienced anything," Hanna called out behind me. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find pants," I pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater before walking back out to her. "Honestly, Hanna… it shouldn't be a big deal to you."

"I don't want to watch some other girl have your kid." She blurted out. Oh… that's what it is. The jealously is definitely there. I broke out a large smile and shook my head. "I _really_ did not mean to say that out loud,"

"That's what this is about? You don't want someone else having my kid?" I inquired hesitantly.

"No, I don't." She spat out. "Especially not some seventeen year old girl who really isn't emotionally stable to have a kid,"

"Hanna, _I'm _not emotionally stable enough to have a kid." I pointed out. "And… Sonny's very mature for her age…"

"No young girl is ready for a kid, Chad." Hanna leaned on the counter and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. I leaned on the counter opposite of her and sighed

"If you wouldn't have cheated we wouldn't be in this situation,"

"We?" Her brows rose.

"We'd still be together… married by now but you tore my heart in a million relentlessly." I said softly. "I really didn't feel anything towards women after you left. I couldn't feel anything."

"But you felt something… with Sonny." I nodded at her understanding. Where the hell is Sonny? "How long have you actually been messing around with Sonny?"

"It was just a game to me when she first moved here but it turned into something more really quick. I didn't like seeing her with other guys or other guys touching her. I still don't even like seeing it or even… thinking about it." I shook my head slowly. "I'm with Sonny now and I _love _being with her. I love everything about her,"

"Still possessive. That never fails." We both chuckled and waited for the silence to be over. "Just… don't hurt her. I don't want to see her hurt over you."

"Trust me; I've grown past that…" I snorted a small laugh and shrugged my shoulders. "I won't. I promise."

"Swear?" She held out her hand and smirked. I shook her hand before it turned into the handshake that we've had since senior year of high school. I laughed at the end of it and hugged it out. "Okay well… what do you have to eat because I'm hungry?"

"Whatever's in the fridge," I replied. The front door opened and closed gently and I saw Sonny drop the key on the door side table. She looked at me before looking at Hanna and quirking a brow. Why are her eyes so puffy? "She knows…"

"I figured." She said with a rasp in her voice. She cleared her throat quickly before taking off her sweater.

"Hi, Sonny… how are you feeling?" Hanna asked helpfully.

"I'm fine,"

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Nope." She muttered and slid into one of the stools. She leaned her chin on her folded hands and sighed. "My mom was downstairs,"

"What'd she say? Wait… how'd she know where I lived?"

"She demanded me to tell her so that she knows where I'm at in case of emergency." Stupid question… "She made me a doctor's appointment with some doctor named Marie Jacobs."

"When's your appointment?" I said.

"Next Monday afternoon. She's picking me up from school,"

"So… you'll be six weeks along by then?" I quirked a brow. Sonny nodded and puffed up her cheeks. Hanna slid past me and opened the fridge.

"Did I interrupt a conversation or something?"

"No, you didn't." The blonde answered. Sonny narrowed her eyes before picking her head up. "Are you going to stay at P.A. until you have the baby?"

"No, I'm qualified for early graduation. My mother and I haven't really talked it out yet," Sonny replied. Hanna found a bowl and poured pancake mix from the box.

"You don't have to work today, Chad?" Hanna inquired.

"No… I do. I'm just going in late,"

"You have a job, Hanna?"

"Yeah but I'm looking for a new one in between calls."

"What do you do?" Sonny folded her arms and leaned back in the seat.

"I fill in for assistants when they're out."

"Oh… you're a temp?" Sonny chuckled and shook her head. "You're not one of those temps that sleep with their administrators, right?"

"Wow…" I deadpanned.

"No," She spat out. "I'm not."

"So what kind of job are you looking for?"

"I went to Stanford… for business also. I'm waiting for companies to call me back,"

"And… you're a temp?" Hanna nodded. "I'm sure you'll find something. You seem pretty smart with all the times I've spoken to you."

"Yeah… let's hope the interviewers feel the same way,"

This is… awkward…

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Why would you go and say that to Hanna about fucking her boss?" Chad looked at me when I sat on the edge of the bed while he tied his tie.

"It was a question,"

"It was an _uncomfortable_ question, Sonny. It made breakfast _really_ awkward." He explained.

"Well, that's not my fault. It's only awkward because she made it awkward… unless she actually did fuck her boss." I smirked.

"Why would you even ask her that?"

"It was just a question. Why are _you _getting so worked up about it?" I tilted my head and pursed my lips. He just clicked his tongue and dropped his hands to his side.

"What are you doing today?" Trying to stop myself from throwing up.

"Trying to avoid Daniel, Travis, Seth and Nico." I closed my eyes. "I can't tell Travis, he'll be so upset."

"So what?"

"_So what_? Yeah, he'll take that news well. I'm pregnant with Chad's kid."

"Hanna took it well. Why can't he?"

"He's a guy and he cares about me and… he's Travis." Chad rolled his eyes and fixed his belt through the loop of his pants.

"I think he'll be fine. Travis is a big boy."

"He's my ex boyfriend,"

"It's not _my_ fault that he's your ex." Chad snickered and went into the closet. It is his fault, actually. He was always in my mind. I heard him drop shoes on the floor as I stood up and stepped in the doorway of the closet.

"But it is _your_ fault that I'm pregnant," I folded my arms and looked at him. He dropped his head back and let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm sorry but as I recall _you_ were the one that wanted me to make love to you. Am I right?"

"I wanted you to make love to me not make a baby inside of me, Chad." He slipped his feet into his dress shoes.

"Are you really blaming me for this, Sonny?"

"I'm pretty sure that you came inside me," I retorted.

"I'm pretty sure it was your eggs that got fertilized." He turned to face me and folded his arms.

"It was your... manhood." I didn't want to say penis... or dick.

"It was your... womanhood," He retorted to mock me. "We can do this all day, baby. You don't want to do this with me," I forced air out of my nose and watched him smirk.

"God, I hate you…" I whispered bitterly. He laughed in a smug fashion and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're just mad because I get the best of you… all the time," I snapped my jaw shut and shook my head, turning my back on him and walking towards the bed again. "It'll be fine. Tell Travis… that if he has a problem… he can talk to me," I plopped on the bed face first and scoffed.

"No because you're hostile enough around guys that find me attractive."

"So, I'm hostile around a lot of guys." I snorted a laugh and felt the bed dip from his weight. He crawled over me and put a little of his weight on my back.

"You're heavy."

"And tell Penelope not to make a big deal out of it when she sees me one of these days. It's annoying and quite frankly, she's way to hyper for my liking." Chad said into my ear and inhaled slowly. "I gotta go to work,"

"Have fun."

"Can I have a kiss before I go?" My body warmed up on the inside. Despite what's going on with us… and my family- he still likes me. I just wish he'd show it in front of his guys.

"No, you're getting on my nerves." I responded with a giggle.

"Yeah well, you're a pain in my ass, Sonshine. I still kiss you." I grinned and felt one of his hands run down my side. I carefully turned my body so I was on my back and cupped his face. I kissed him leisurely, letting his tongue slid into my mouth. He squeezed my side lightly and pulled back right before it got really heated. "Make up the bed," I scoffed again and pushed him off me. He stood to his feet and fixed his tie a little.

"I'm not making up your bed."

"It's _our _bed. You sleep in it too," I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I'm serious, Sonny," He called out from the hallway.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Satisfaction," I don't want that.

"Goodbye." I sang out.

"Make up the bed, Sonny. Bye…" He said with a laugh. I'm not making up his bed. I'm not his maid.

* * *

><p>I sat on Penelope's bed lazily and grabbed a magazine off her nightstand. She combed her fingers through her hair thoroughly before looking at me through the mirror.<p>

"Hanna was there when you walked in his apartment?"

"Mhm,"

"Did they look suspicious about anything?" She sneezed lightly.

"Bless you and nope, it was just weird… because all I wanted to do was rag on her."

"She knows that you're pregnant, right?" I nodded. "Did she say anything negative about it?"

"No, she probably did but I wasn't there to hear it."

"Was Chad acting funny when you walked in or was it awkward?" She sneezed again and sniffled.

"No, and a little bit. It was just a few awkward pauses. I felt uncomfortable around her, you know?" I pointed out in a low voice. "It was morning and she looked perfect while I looked like I fell out of a tree,"

"You're over exaggerating." I didn't want to tell her that I heard Chad and the guys talking about her yesterday and how… big my belly was going to get. I couldn't stomach it and I couldn't eat anything. I just wasn't hungry anymore. "You make it sound like… she's a Victoria's Secret Angel."

"She could be if she wanted to be. She's blonde, tall and skinny enough. She fits the criteria perfectly."

"Hanna's not perfect Sonny."

"I mean, she could wear a dingy pair of sweats and a ugly t shirt to work out in and she'd still stop a truck." I bet she doesn't even work out in clothes like that. She wears sports bras and shorts. That's it.

"Sonny, you're ragging."

"Sorry," I grumbled. I feel like Hanna wants something from him. She didn't just come back for his birthday. I knew that was a fucking lie.

"Why don't you just tell Chad you're… bulimic?" She whispered the word of my eating disorder. "You're gonna go to the doctors and they're gonna say that you have to gain weight to support the baby."

"Let's not wish that, Pen."

"That's what they said to my cousin when she was pregnant," She shrugged and grabbed a brush off her dresser. "Do you think he'll hate you or something?"

"No… yes… I don't know,"

"You always think his feelings are gonna change for you when they don't, Sonny. Chad said he loves you and you said that he meant it,"

"Yeah bu-"

"So… why not be completely honest with him and tell him?" Penelope turned around to the mirror and brushed her hair up into a tight ponytail.

"Because I don't wanna stop. It's not like… it's hurting me. I'm fine," I told her. She brushed her ponytail shortly, dropping the brush on the dresser soon after.

"You're not fine, Sonny. You have an eating disorder. You are _slowly _killing yourself." She made her point by walking over to her desk and pulling paper out of her printer. "I want you to see this," I closed the magazine and tossed it on her pillow.

"What am I looking at?" I asked, taking the papers from her hand when she sat down beside me. It was a diagram of a body and the headline says "How Bulimia affects your body" It pointed to major organs and limbs on your body explaining how they were affected by bingeing and purging.

"You could fall into depression; you can have heart failure or even become anemic. Your body can just… shut down one day." She said. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Penelope, I'm fine. I feel normal and I am normal."

"No, you're not, Sonny. Why can't you see that what you're doing his harmful to your body?"

"Because _I'm _not harming my body. _My_ body is normal and fine," I chuckled but she only inhaled sharply.

"How many times have you complained about a sore throat since you've told me about this?"

"I don't know."

"Nine times, Sonny. You told me that your throat was sore nine times. Each time your voice would become raspier and raspier. You're ruining your vocal chords."

"I'm not ruining anything,"

"Yes, you are. You're in denial and that's one of the symptoms of having an eating disorder." Wow, she really did her research on this stuff then. I appreciate it but I don't need her facts because I'm not hurting myself.

"I'm not in denial." I stated. "Look Penelope, I am perfectly healthy and fine. I can run, I can exercise to an extent since there's a baby growing inside of me _and _my voice sounds the same as I did before. I'm good, okay?" I crumbled up the paper and stood up. "Can we just go meet the guys at the movies?" I moved over to the trash bin by her desk and threw the paper out. She shook her head a little and grabbed her bag.

"Alright…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I plopped down in my office chair after seeing my two o clock client off and ran my fingers through my hair. I get paid at the end of the week. Think happy thoughts. Think about… your son or daughter. That's not a good thing to think about right now. I sighed loudly and loosened my tie a bit, slumping back in my chair.

"How'd the meeting go?" Mr. Di Mark leaned in the doorway of my office. I sat up straight and put my tie back into place.

"Fine, she wants to meet you around the middle of November for a full check up on her company."

"Chad, relax… put your tie back to the way it was…" He laughed in an amused fashion and took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of my desk. "How's your stomach?"

"My stomach? _Oh_, it's feeling much better."

"You lied about feeling sick, didn't you?" He grinned and put his ankle on his knee.

"I'm sorry…"

"No need. I just need a real reason why you weren't present?" I might as well tell him the truth.

"I found out… that my girlfriend is pregnant. She's a month and a few days," I said to him, leaning in my chair and loosening my tie again.

"Oh, congratulations." He stated with a smile. "Welcome to parenthood,"

"Yeah…" I coughed out.

"Soon comes the worrying and the connections to the kid and all that other stuff doctors are gonna tell you about. You plan on marrying her?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I love her… I do but…"

"Not ready?"

"Nope and neither is she." I'm pretty sure the state won't even let us get married. "Are you married?"

"I've been married four times in the past twenty nine years." He said happily. "I figured out that the one that was _truly_ for me was my high school sweetheart,"

"You married your high school sweetheart?"

"Mhm,"

"Lucky you. Why'd it take you four times?" I asked.

"Because… love takes trial and error," He pointed out. "It isn't easy. You have to try something out, have a few errors before you find out that the trial and error period is a test." Could my trial and error with Sonny be setting up for something else?

"How's your life now?"

"My wife is happy and still beautiful as always. We have five kids. Four boys and one girl." Five! He's a pro. I probably won't be able to deal with one. "The oldest boy is in the air force, the other is traveling the world with her husband and the three youngest are in high school and college."

"Are you still the same man you were before you had kids?" He smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Well… that's kind of a hard question. Now, that I have them… I'm still the same man… but I'm more mature and I know now what I didn't know then. Don't worry… you can still party and drink and live your life if that's what you're worried about…" He laughed loudly and put his leg down. He rose to his feet and fixed his jacket sleeves. "You just have to remember that your child is at home waiting for you to tuck them in and tell them goodnight. It's your responsibility to keep them _and _their mother safe because you're the two most important people in the world,"

"Thanks…" I nodded as he made his way out the office.

"If you need a day off to go to an ultrasound or a doctor's appointment; just let me know. Don't lie about it. Oh and I'm gonna send you some diapers and wipes because you'll run through those like wild fire." I snickered and watched him close the door.

That was very knowledgeable. He babbled at some points but it really helped. I mean, I knew I had to be there but the way he put it actually made me think about the baby that I'm going to see in nine months. It made me see that… this isn't just about _me _becoming a father. It's about Sonny more than it is about me. It's about the baby more than it is about Sonny. It has to come out healthy and safe with all ten fingers and all ten toes. I can do this, right?

* * *

><p>"You don't understand how bad I want to punch you in your face, Chad." Derek said as he held back anger. "No- as a matter of fact- I've contemplated on killing you with a slow… <em>painful <em>death but I can't do that. Sonny needs you to help her with… the _baby_,"

"I know I messed up, Derek."

"You should just… stay clear of Jake. Don't go near him for a few weeks because he's _very _hostile towards you. He doesn't even like hearing your name," Derek explained. "Why… would you sleep with a seventeen year old girl?"

"I don't know."

"No, you have to know. You had sex with her so you knew what you were doing,"

"I didn't mean to get her pregnant, Derek." I folded my arms on the diner table and shook my head. "I swear to god that I didn't want that to happen."

"Then you shouldn't have slept with her. I'm not gonna lecture about… having sex because you're a grown man who is experienced with it but you had unprotected sex with… basically my little sister," He kept his voice down because I knew he wanted to yell at me but we were in a public place. "You could've given her a disease."

"I am _clean_. I get tested every two weeks. I don't have a STD or any disease," I told him honestly. "I wrap it up all the time. The only person I've ever had unprotected sex with was Sonny and you see how that worked out."

"Chad, you get girls _all the time_. They practically throw themselves at you."

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter came up to us with a notepad. We told him our order and handed him the menus before he walked away.

"They throw themselves at you but you slept with Sonny. Why?" He continued. "I don't understand. Were you trying to get satisfaction out of… taking her virginity?"

"No, I wasn't. There wasn't any satisfaction. She wanted to sleep with me and I wanted her. I wanted to wait until she was eighteen but we- _I_ just couldn't help it," Derek clicked his tongue and rubbed his forehead silently.

"I always figured that she liked you. Sonny isn't very discreet when it comes to her crushes."

"If you had an idea. Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I thought you were smart enough not to make a move. I mean, you're twenty two. I thought you knew how to resist the urge but..." He shrugged.

"I know I messed up. I messed up big time but I'm going to be there. I swear,"

"Yeah, I know you're going to be there. You're going to be in that kid's life, Chad. If you hurt Sonny, I will hurt you." He said, lowering his voice. "Jake will talk to you about it when he wants but I'm telling you..." I'm going to get killed messing around with Derek and Jake. They're too lethal to be around. I swear they can bitch slap me and knock me the fuck out.

"I can't hurt her. I won't."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

We all sat around a large table at the pizzeria after seeing the movie. Penelope ate her pizza calmly and laughed at the guys' stupidity. I really should tell them but I don't know if I should. I took a small bite of my pizza and put it on the plate. I just picked a pineapple off of it and ate it. My appetite still never came back. I could feel Penelope's eyes on me, watching me pick at my food.

"Guys..." I said aloud. When it got quiet, I suddenly got really nervous. They're all staring and waiting for me to say something. Maybe I should've planned this out. "I have something to tell you,"

"I guess that's why we're all looking at you," Daniel snickered. I'm surprised that James didn't say anything to Daniel. I took a deep breath and slumped my shoulders.

"Um... I'm gonna have a um... a baby,"

"In like years from now, yeah I'm pretty sure we're all gonna have kids." Nico stated with a chuckle, throwing his arm around Penelope.

"No, in like... eight months," I corrected.

"What wait?" Seth paused. They let it soak in for a moment. "You're pregnant... with Chad's kid?" Seth already knew.

"Whoa, you were messing around with Chad?" Annie blurted out. I looked across the booth to Travis who just had his elbows on the table and his hands above his mouth. Travis is good at hiding emotions but the only emotion he can't hide very well is anger. I could tell that he was angry. "Is that why... you two broke up?" She motioned to me and him. "Chad is... twenty two. Why would you me-?"

"Babe," Daniel told her to be quiet.

"How far along are you?" Travis asked.

"A month,"

"Is that why you asked me to drop you off at his place that day?" He sighed then quirked a brow. I nodded and saw him shake his head. "You're seventeen,"

"I know..."

"And you're pregnant with a twenty two year old man's kid. That is..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten. "That... is, wow..." He dropped the money on the table and scooted out of his seat.

"Travis,"

"And... I can't sit here and tell you anything that would even remotely sound funny or happy." He grabbed his Sprite bottle and walked out of the pizzeria. From the window, I saw him get in his car and start it up. Then, he was gone. I breathed out heavily, running my fingers through my hair.

"He only walked off because he still cares about you," Seth announced. "You just gotta let him cool off." That's two people that are mad at me.

"You should go talk to him. I'm sure he'd rather talk to you alone," Daniel said.

"You were messing around with Chad? Why? Travis is _hot_," Annie blurted out. Daniel snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"Annie, you're really killing my ego." Daniel grumbled.

"It's a longer story than it is, Annie. I would tell you but it's really long,"

"Does Chad know?" Nico sipped from his straw. I nodded and ate another pineapple. "You guys are keeping it then?" I nodded again.

"You sure you wanna have Chad's kid?" Daniel laughed softly. "That kids gonna be bad as hell if it comes out with his personality genes,"

"They aren't going to be bad." I smirked.

"Plus, your... fighting genes with that shit you pulled at David's party," He added.  
>"I'm never going to live that down."<p>

"Nope." Nico laughed. "What about your parents? Is your dad okay?"

"Yeah," He lied. "He's angry but he's okay."

"And your mom?"

"Same."

"And your brothers?"

"Pissed to no end. Derek isn't even talking to me," I coughed a little.

"What are you going to do about school?" Annie slapped Daniels hand away when he reached out for her face. It's cool to know my friends are… okay with it I guess. But they can't really do anything about it anyway.

"I'm not absolutely sure yet but I'll let you know."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I walked into the house and furrowed my brows when I saw Sonny bouncing around near the kitchen counter. She had her headphones in her ears and a small bowl of ice cream. She didn't notice me come in or close the door. She was just in a tank top and a pair of... baby pink panties. I inhaled silently. Pink is the greatest color in the world. I dropped my keys on the door side table and walked up behind her. I grabbed her sides and heard her scream. She whipped around and punched me right in my nose. Her reflexes are fucking fast. I groaned, clutching my nose and laughed, backing away from her.

"Chad!" She shrieked, pulling her headphones out of her ears. "Why would you do that!" She slapped my chest and looked at me angrily. "You scared the shit out of me."

"You hit me."

"Because you snuck up on me," She slapped my chest again. She didn't hit me hard enough to give me a nose bleed but it made my eyes water.

"Ow..."

"I'm sorry," She giggled and moved my hand to see my nose. "You're fine, just don't do that." Sonny scolded me. I sniffed and rubbed my nose before laughing loudly.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing... eating ice cream," She stated.

"Oh..." I picked up the ice cream spoon and put it in my mouth. "I talked to Derek."

"And?"

"He threatened to kill me if I hurt you,"

"Yeah... I could see him doing that." She chortled nervously. "Was that it?"

"Mhm, did you talk to Travis?" I put some more ice cream in my mouth.

"Yeah, he's upset. So upset that when I told everyone, he walked out of the pizza shop." Her hands went to her hips. "Seth said he only walked out because he still cared about me,"

"I mean, yeah... I'd figure since he did like you in the first place." I mentioned. She took the spoon from me and dipped it into the ice cream. "Do you still care about him?" She put the spoon in her mouth and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think about him the way that I used to but I care about him like I care about Daniel or Seth or Nico. As a friend, you know?" I nodded, yes. "Well. I'll talk to him alone about it when I get the chance. Maybe he'll be relaxed enough to talk."

"How are you going to tell, Portlyn? Isn't she like... your best girl friend?"

"Kind of but... I don't want to talk about her. I wanna talk about these panties," I pulled her close to me by the end of her shirt and ran my hand over the soft fabric of the pink.

"What about them?"

"They're pink."

"Yeah, that's a color." She said with a breathy laugh."You're very observant. What is with you and this color anyway?"

"I don't know. It drives me crazy," I said with a groan. "Every guy has a favorite color they like to see on their girl and I like seeing pink." She pulled her shirt down over her undies and smirked.

"Not tonight,"

"No, its gonna happen tonight..." I chuckled and hoisted her up onto the counter. She placed her foot on my torso and pushed me back.

"Ah, ah, ah..." She said with a smile. I took off my tie and balled it up on the counter. "Not... tonight. Have self control,"

"You can't wear that and then tell me no." I took her small foot and massaged it slowly with one hand.

"But I am telling you no. This is for... spanking me." She smirked and shook her head. "You get no play tonight," Yeah, there's no such thing as innocent Sonny anymore.

"Nope, it's gonna happen..." I moved my hand up her leg and wrapped it around my hip. "I will take you on the counter just to prove to you how serious I am." I bent my head and kissed her neck.

"This is as far as you're going to get." She placed her hands on my chest and laughed.

I picked her up and walked over to the couch. I sat down with her on top of me and captured my lips with hers. She curled her fingers in my hair as I pushed my finger tips past her panties, grabbing her ass hard and pushing her onto me. She moaned into my mouth a little. I had a semi hard on and I was getting harder each second. Her hands went between us and pulled my shirt out my work pants. She then started unbuttoning the buttons. I pushed it off my shoulders when she got it done and pulled my wife beater off. I then pulled her t shirt off and threw it behind me.

I ravished her neck and wove my hands in her hair. She smelled good. Sonny let out a soft moan and her hands dragged down my chest. It was when my phone started ringing in my pocket when she grew frustrated. It was loud and obnoxious. I tried ignoring it but it was just too loud. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled it out. James' name was on the screen. I rolled my eyes and leaned back from Sonny.

"What?" I spat out, unhooking her bra.

"Wow, I feel so loved," He laughed. Sonny smirked and rolled herself on top of my erection. I hissed lightly and glared at her.

"What do you want, James?" I asked. Sonny kissed my neck softly and undid my belt. I patted her thigh, making her look at me. I shook my head, knowing that she was teasing me. Her hand snaked its way into my pants and wrapped around my member.

"Why are you so out of breath?"

"What do you want before I hang up?" I sneered when she stroked me evenly. I inhaled shakily and dropped my head back. Her hand wrapped a little tighter around me.

"Oh, we're coming over. We'll be there in fifteen minutes..."

"Is that wh- _fuck_..." I exhaled raggedly when Sonny's thumb ran over the head of my manhood.

"Bye, James..." I ended the call and tossed the phone on the opposite side of the couch. "You're a tease." I said quickly, pulling her bra off and dropping it to the floor. I wrapped my fingers in the seam of her panties.

"You were taking too long on the phone. Plus, we only have fifteen minutes," She kissed me full on the mouth and smiled. "That's not enough time for me." She pushed herself off me and stood up. As she walked behind the couch, she clasped her bra back and picked up the shirt.

"Sonny," I groaned out. I'm hard and I don't like being hard when I know I'm not gonna get any.

"I'm going to put clothes on." I heard her say.

"Sonny!" I called out to her. Fuck, I'm horny. This really isn't good. "Come back…"

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper begging?" She laughed. "I never thought I'd hear that in my life." I got up from the couch and picked up my shirt. She purposely teased me and it just so happens that it the guys are coming by. _Great. _I walked to the back and saw her putting on a pair of my basketball shorts. She tied the draw string tight.

"Do you see this?" I motioned to my lower region. She laughed and found a tank top of hers. "I can do a lot in fifteen minutes." She pulled it over her head and put her arms through it.

"I bet," She smirked. "You'll be fine. Drink some… cold water or… take a cold shower,"

"I haven't taken a cold shower since… I was fifteen." I exclaimed, wrapping my arm around her lower waist and pulling her to me.

"Well, I guess it's time…" She whispered. I captured her lips with mine and pulled her close to me. I kissed down her face and on her neck, showering her neck with kisses. "Not enough time."

"Give me ten minutes," She exhaled a warm hum.

"Nope." She chuckled lightly and braced her hands on my shoulders; she pushed me back and shook her head. "You can kiss me but no sex."

"I want both and you're killing me," I suddenly pulled her over to the bed and hovered over her. I kissed on her neck once more because it was just so soft and warm. She laughed with a moan and put her hands in my hair.

"Sex is just too much right now."

"Sex is an excellent thing. It's very healthy." I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. I tightened my hold on her.

"You make it sound like a sport," She breathed out when I absentmindedly grinded on her.

"You know what I mean, Sonshine," She moaned and moved her hands down to my arms. "When's the last time we had sex."

"Three days ago,"

"Three _long _days." I drawled out and snaked a hand up her shirt. "I can't go without you for that long." I cupped her breast underneath her bra.

"You can go longer, Chad." She exhaled heavily and gasped when I grinded on her again. "Y-You're just…" She said shakily. "Oh, Chad…" She then moaned deliciously.

"Is that a yes?" I hitched her leg around my waist and kissed back up to her face. Sonny needs to give into it. She grabbed my chin so that I have to face her and pressed her lips on mine. Yes! Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me close to her. Too bad time was wasted with me trying to convince her because there was a knock at the door.

"Open up, Bro!"

"One minute!" I yelled. Sonny whimpered softly and dropped her head on the bed. My erection- instantly went soft. Damnit! Fuck! Damn!

"Your friends are annoying." She stated, I untangled myself from her and ran all ten fingers through my hair. I went to the front door, frustrated and opened it up quickly.

"Why are you here?" I instantly asked.

"Samantha said yes!" Grady screamed "But she has to pee,"

"So move." She pushed past me and ran down the hallway. I closed the door behind them and shook my head.

"Where's your shirt?" James asked smugly, knowing exactly where my shirt was.

"Why do you look so mad?" Grady muttered when he waved to Sonny when she came out from the back. I just looked at him and blinked. "Oh... wow,"

"Yeah…" I deadpanned. "I heard you and Hanna were talking this morning, Bryce." I said to him, walking into the kitchen where he was.

"Yeah… um, it was a very weird situation."

"You got seduced that easy, huh?" I snickered while Sonny picked her vibrating phone up of the counter. She furrowed her brows before typing on her phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! I hope you like it! Tell me what you thought. 20 reviews=update. So yeah, thanks for reading and enjoying. Review please and thank you… Chapter 34 (part 2) coming soon…**

**I know this is suckish to leave off at but I need another break. I have SAT's coming up and I need to study. My school life comes before this. My SAT's are on the tenth of this month so yeah... that's a little more than a week break. I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY, I just need to hit the books for a while. I need an education to be a better writer. Thanks for understanding. I'll still be on twitter everyone in a while. Wish me luck on my test. :)**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Here's part 2 of this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it :)**

**1000+ FUCK! THANKS, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, MUCH!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

**'Can we talk?' – Travis**

**'Through text?' – SM**

**'No, I'm downstairs. Take a ride with me.' – Travis**

I had no clue where this ride was going to take me and how the conversation was going to go but… the text was random. I wasn't going to hesitate to go. He had cooled off and I had wanted to talk to him. I walked to the back and found a pair of jeans since it was cooler and getting dark outside. I stepped into a pair of converses and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I shoved my phone into my back pocket and found a hoodie in that bag of mine. I pulled it over my head. Once I established that whatever way this conversation goes, he must stay my friend. He's a great person to be around. I walked out to the front and grabbed my keys.

"Where you going?" I heard Sam ask. I turned and chewed on my bottom lip.

"Travis is downstairs… we um… have to talk. I'll be back soon," I simply said, opening the front door and closing it behind. I really don't want to hear Chad's mouth about it but I know I will. It shouldn't matter. He talked to Hanna, didn't he? I rode the elevator down and walked through the lobby, wringing my hands. I saw his car idling in front of the building so I got in the passenger seat and closed the door. "Where are we going?"

"Coldwater Canyon."

I just went along with it and stayed silent the entire ride. We rode up the mountain that was about thirty minutes away and came up on an overlook. I've been up here before. He's taken me here before when we were dating just for fun. It was so pretty up here. It was like… all the city lights mixed in with the sunset was just so cool looking. I got out of the car and moved around to the front. We sat on the hood of his car and stayed silent for a few minutes. It was a silence that no one knew how to break.

"So… you're pregnant."

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "It was an accident."

"I figured that you wouldn't get yourself knocked up on purpose, Sonny," He chuckled deeply and reached into his pocket. He took out a pack of sour patch kids and opened it up. "Are you really going to keep it?"

"I can't take a life." I responded. He offered me a piece of candy. I popped it in my mouth, sucking all the sugar off.

"You're the baby of your family," He snickered. "The baby of the family is having a baby. The irony."

I giggled. "Why'd you walk out of the pizza place like that?"

"Because you're pregnant with Chad's kid and… I still like you. We broke up but that didn't mean my feelings were gone completely. We broke up because of him; because of you being in love with him and only half-assing it with me."

"I didn't half-ass our relationship, Travis. I liked you. I did… it was just…" I trailed off. "I don't know but… I did like you. Some part of me just wouldn't be happy unless… I was with him." I pulled my hair off my face after the wind finished blowing.

"I know this isn't about me but some part of that hurt," I chewed the chewy candy and sighed.

"Why?" My voice broke a little. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because… with a baby in the picture, you're _always _gonna be with Chad. He's gonna be in your life forever. There's like… no chance at all for me. Unless he screws up but I doubt he'll do that anytime soon." Travis laughed awkwardly.

"Well…" I doubt even have a response to that. I took another piece of candy and put it on my tongue. "You never know what the _far _future is…" I looked at him for any sign of assurance or acceptance. "But I don't want you to wait. Waiting would cause you to be unhappy. I'd rather you be happy with or without being with me. Be happy and find another girl." I responded finally. "You knew what would happen if you let me go. We talked about if the day you asked me out,"

"I know and I don't know why I went out with a girl who obviously liked someone else. That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done. I probably hoped that you going out with me would make your feelings for him disappear." He sighed. "But it didn't,"

"It was a _great _try because… you're like the funniest person ever. You were the most fun I ever had when I dated. You were also the sweetest and most… tatted." I looked at the dirt on the bottom of my converse.

"Yup, that makes me feel awesome," He turned his head and looked at me. I laughed shortly and nodded.

"No complement back? Wow, Travis, you're losing your touch." He smirked and chewed on the candy.

"You were the cutest," I sparked up a light shade of pink and looked back at the city. "You should've seen your face when you saw my father giving me another tattoo…"

"It looked like it hurt," I laughed. "Are you still gonna be around? It'd be cool for my kid to have a tattooed godfather. You know if Chad's okay with it." He laughed heartily and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…" He shrugged again. I tilted my head and waited for him to say something. He just squinted for a moment.

"Travis,"

"I've been thinking about joining the Marines." Wait… what? No. No.

"No, you're not," He just nodded. "No, you're not." I said louder. "You can't join the _Marines_ you'll get yourself hurt and y-you could get killed. I can't have you _and_ my brothers' military affiliated." I said to him. "You can't join. Travis, you can't go. What about your _sister_ Blair? Y-You can't leave her. _I_ will personally shoot you in the knee." He snorted a laugh and looked at me.

"Sonny…" I could feel my eyes watering.

"You can't join the marines, Travis,"

"And I was joking." He said with a chuckle. I furrowed my brows, scoffing and slapping his arm with the back of my hand.

"You almost made me cry." I laughed loudly and wiped underneath my eyes. "What is with guys and freaking me out?"

"I don't know. It's just funny when you get scared or worried." He stated.

"I hate you…" I giggled. I felt a drop on my forehead but thought nothing of it.

"I'll be around. Where the hell am I going?" He nudged my shoulder. "I'll buy… that pillow."

"What pillow?"

"That pillow that pregnant people get when they can't sleep,"

"Oh… those body pillow things. Yeah, you can get me one of those." I patted his back. "You can keep me entertained and make sure I don't get depressed or something,"

"You won't get depressed. You'll have your baby to play with because he'll be kicking the hell out of you,"

"Please don't wish that on me." I snickered. "It'll be fine. We'll still be friends and she'll think Uncle Travis is the coolest," I pinched his cheek and cooed. He slapped my hand away and pushed my hair in my face. "Would you be okay with that if you were the godfather? It'd be you and Derek and whoever Chad chooses."

"Yeah, I'd be cool with it," It was now dark and the only lights were his headlights. "Would you rather a girl or a boy?"

"A girl." We both paused when it started drizzling but it was only a little bit of water.

"Why?"

"So Chad can realize that he's a father and girls' feelings are sensitive and he can't treat them like shit. It'll make him think about how he treated girls if he had a daughter. Hopefully it'll make him think differently about females' emotions and feelings and well beings in general."

"If he hurt you so many times… why'd you go back? You told me what he's done but it's like you didn't care." I clicked my tongue. "You would go back just to set yourself up for disappointment."

"I don't know. It's like a drug you're addicted to. Being around him; I couldn't get enough of it. I can't even say it's because he has my virginity. I don't know what it is about him. You ever had someone you couldn't help being around?"

"Like the person sitting next to me?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Travis Hunter Smith, are you hitting on me?" I laughed.

"Just a little bit but don't let it go to your head. You're not that great," We both laughed and I dropped my head in my hands.

"I'm amazing." I said happily. "Say I'm amazing…"

"You're amazing."

"Now say you're amazing." It wasn't until a little bit of thunder came and all the water came down. I gasped and started laughing. You have got to be kidding me!

"I'm amazing!" He chuckled. "Yeah, baby… high five." I high fived his hand and laughed. "I gotta get you back," He jumped off the hood and grabbed my hand. I groaned and fixed my jeans because of my wedgie. "We gotta find a way down that has light. I pray I don't hit anything like I did last time,"

"It's night time. If a guy with a chainsaw comes out would you save me?"

"No, I'd tell you to run and if you don't you're shit out of luck." He said with a laugh. I pushed him away from me with a smile and walked around to the passenger's side. "When are you gonna get your license?"

"When I take the five hour class," I tried opening the door but it was locked. "Hurry up, it's raining!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" He yelled with a laugh. "This is the last bit of fun before you get _really _pregnant." He bent down and picked up something from the ground. It was mud… and he hit me with it.

"Travis!" I squealed and reached down for some mud. I ran over to his side and threw it at him. He laughed and kept hitting me with it. I jumped on him and took him down to the ground. He splashed mud up on me as I put mud all over him.

"Gimme hug!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and hugged him back. It's rainy and muddy and we're on the ground. This is great for our health. I kissed his cheek shortly and laughed.

"Come on, get up."

* * *

><p>When I walked into Chad's apartment everyone was still there. I dropped my keys on the table with my muddy clothing. That was too much fun and I'm glad he's okay with it. It slowly got quiet and everyone stared. I nodded my head without a care and stepped out of my shoes.<p>

"What the hell?" Grady started laughing immediately.

"It was raining and the roads are bad… and… yeah," I replied.

"Where did you two go?

"Coldwater Canyon." I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve and rocked on my heels. "I'm gonna go… take a shower," I said, walking into the hallway and having a smile form on my face.

I'm actually really happy. I went into the bathroom-closing the door- and carefully stripped my clothes. I turned on the shower and took off my bra. My eyes looked in the mirror and narrowed when I saw a faint red mark right on the curve between my neck and shoulder. Chad gave me a hickey. Isn't he a little too old for that? I giggled lightly and pulled down my panties so I could be fully naked. The steam started filling up the bathroom after a minute, cueing me to get it. I don't like looking at myself naked. It makes me feel weird.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why do you look so pent up?" Bryce muttered at me and nudged my shoulder. I shook my head and sipped my second beer. "You mad that Travis took her for… two hours?"

"Nope." I lied.

"You look kinda mad."

"I'm not. So stop asking," I told Bryce.

I'm Grady's best man and I can honestly say that I saw that coming. Out of our friends, I was always really close to Grady and he was always really close to me. I'm glad Sam said yes because he really loves her. And I can tell that she _really _loves him. It's cool that they're both almost the same. They have a whole lot in common and basically… Samantha is like the female version of Grady. I'm happy for him. He's a great guy and he deserves it. Sam. Sam just looks so happy. She's smiling from ear to ear and blushing all over the place and its _weird _seeing her blush because she barely does it. She doesn't flash her ring all over the place. Sam is still humble, will-curse-you-out-if-you-say-something-bad, Sam.

I don't. Like. Travis. He is a nice kid but as someone who likes Sonny and knowing that some part of him still likes her, I don't like him. I just don't. It sounds stupid because I'm talking about a seventeen year old but I don't give a shit. I don't and probably won't ever like him. It confuses me a little why it mattered to Sonny so much what he thought about her having my kid but I don't like it. Or him.

Sonny took the longest shower ever but it's because of all the mud that was on her. I kinda wanted everyone to go home because I just wanted to be alone. With her. Not so I can talk to her about Travis but because I want to be alone with my girlfriend. I honestly just wanted to kiss her all over and I don't know why. When the water turned off and the dryer came on a few minutes after, it was time for everyone to leave.

"Guys, you gotta go." I said.

"It's only eleven thirty," James snickered.

"I have to work tomorrow," I told him. "So, you have to go."

"Oh well… you gotta take one of these days off and celebrate with me," Grady slid out of the stool when Samantha got off of his lap. "I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll figure something out."

"Strip club." Bryce said. "It's the last one Grady will ever go to,"

"Yeah…" I joked. I don't really like strip clubs. They grind on so many other men that I feel really dirty when I leave. I have to take a long shower just to feel clean again. It's awkward for a guy like me to say that I don't like strip clubs but that's just how I am. "Nah, we'll find something."

"Alright, man." I bro hugged the guys and hugged Sam shortly. She patted my shoulder on the way out and turned to me.

"Don't spaz on her too much about him, mmkay?" I smirked and ruffled her hair.

"I don't mind, Sam. I'll talk to you later…"

"Bye," She laughed and took Grady's hand.

They walked towards the elevator while I was closing the door. I blew out a huge breath and locked the door. I took all the beer bottles and emptied them, tossing them in recycle. I cleaned the kitchen before pulling off my shirt and cutting off the kitchen light. I walked to the bedroom and saw Sonny putting her clothes in the hamper. She had on one of my shirts. I turned off the bedroom light and ran up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet. She had on one of my shirts that made her look smaller than she was. She laughed when I dropped her on the bed and crawled over her.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I had closed the curtains after my shower and put on a pair of panties and a bra. They were all leaving and it was dark anyway. I had school tomorrow. I had to go since I haven't truly decided what I was going to do about education. But I have an idea. I put on one of Chad's shirts and inhaled when it smelled like him. I went back to the bathroom and picked up my dirty clothes. I took them to the bedroom and put them in the hamper when I took the top off. Then it got dark- What the? - And I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I was lifted on my feet and put on the bed. I laughed because I knew it was him. He crawled over me and kissed the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"You smell like me,"

"Well… I'm pretty sure that's what happens when I wear your shirts." I retorted, flipping over onto my back. "You have to work tomorrow… so no fun." I patted his cheek and grabbed the un-maid bed sheets.

"What did you and Travis talk about?"

"He's okay. He's a little upset... but he's gonna still be my friend. He's also mad that... you're gonna be in my life forever since... we're having a kid," I answered.

"Oh, so he's okay with it?"

"Kind of..." Chad nodded and blew up his cheeks for a moment. He wanted to ask more questions but he's forcing himself to keep it inside. I can see it on his face.

"I'm mad you didn't make the bed," He said. Pushing him off me, I pulled the covers up to my shoulder and rested my blow dried head on a pillow.

"I'm not your maid."

"That's not the point. You're losing discipline. You're supposed to make the bed," He took my calf in his hand and hooked my leg over his waist. "You're a horrible girlfriend."

"Hm…" I chuckled. "What can I do to fix that?" He sighed. "I could put out more,"

"That might work."

"Or… I could just be naked in bed when you come home from now on…"

"That could definitely work,"

"I'll make sure I have on black heels." I looked over to him and saw him looking up at the ceiling. "Whenever you're done with your perverted daydream, Chad," He laughed lightly and leaned over to me. He placed a slow kiss on my neck.

"That was the sexiest daydream ever." He growled on my skin and suckled on my neck. I bit my lip because I wanted to moan but I don't want to give into it.

"You're horny today. It's like you took a blue pill or something,"

"I don't need Viagra. I'm twenty two. I can get it up perfectly fine and last as long as I want," He pulled me closer to him.

"But y-you… love pleasing me so if I said… I wanted to go all night. Would you d-do it?" I stuttered when his hand palmed my ass. I felt a little release down there. Damnit, I'm getting aroused and that sucks.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Oh… nothing," I said with a smirk. "Nothing at all." My hands pushed him away again and I turned my back. "Go to sleep."

"I can't," He moved my hair off my neck and placed kisses on it again.

"Come on, Chad… stop…" I whined and turned to him when he wouldn't let go. I narrowed my eyes when he grinned at me, kissing my lips softly. "Stop it, I have school tomorrow," I snickered.

"No, I want to kiss you."

"No."

"C'mere," He mumbled and cupped my cheek. His lips formed on mine and lingered for a while. I wrapped my fingers around his forearm light and kissed him back, giving a small smile in the middle of it. I moved a little closer to him- if possible- when his tongue slipped in between my parted lips. He pulled back after about a minute and grazed his lips over mine. "Good night, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I kinda just wanted this chapter to be about Travis and Sonny's relationship because I didn't write about them much. 20 reviews=update. Maybe I'll write about their friendship more. I hope you liked :) So yeah. Review please and thank you… Chapter 35 coming soon…**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking with the story and sticking with it even though some of you hated me after making Sonny pregnant :P Lol, anyway, I hope you ENJOY!**

**I'm glad you're liking Hidden Smile in the SWAC fandom also :)**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"That whole schoolgirl thing you got going on," I looked at Sonny when she walked out of the back and into the kitchen with her bag over her shoulder. She smirked and folded her arms.

"I'm gonna let you get it all out now." She stated with a grumble. I circled around her and sized her whole body up. She is just- every schoolgirl fantasy just popped up in my head. There's the skirt and the blouse and her hair that's in a neat pony tail. I know she can't put make up on the hickey that I gave her yesterday since she's not home. She'll probably get some from Penelope. Plus, she has amazing legs. I mean, I'm getting hot and bothered looking at her.

"You look…"

"You've seen me in my uniform before, Chad. Why is it such a big deal?" She laughed softly and swatted my hands away when I reached out to touch her skirt.

"Because I've never seen you in your uniform when it's just me. Alone. With no worries about getting caught."

"Yeah well, joy for _you _but I have to go to school so can you get your keys?" She said with a straight face.

"Aw, schoolgirl's touchy." I teased and cupped the side of her face. Sonny slapped my hand away and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop it,"

"You just look so cute."

"Shut up."

"Cute is underrated; you look sexy. I always liked P.A's uniform," I muttered and grabbed my keys off the table. "Seriously, Sonny…"

"Yeah, yeah." She opened up the front door and walked out of my apartment. I made sure I had everything before I left. I locked the door behind me and stood behind her as we waited for the elevator. I placed my hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly and sighed.

"Are you gonna wear the uniform later?"

"No," She exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm gonna change my clothes into normal ones."

"Damn,"

"You're so gross." She snorted a laugh and clasped her and pulled down the front of her vest. "You must be really _frustrated_,"

"You don't even know, Sonshine." The elevator doors opened and we stepped into it. She pressed the lobby button and the doors started closing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Someone said. Sonny pressed the button for the doors to open and Carly came running into it with a medium sized box in her hand. She blew out a breath of air and leaned on one of the walls. "Thank you." She wiped her hair out of her face and smiled "_Oh_, hi… Chad,"

"_Carly_, right?" I said wearily.

"Charlie." Oh… my bad.

"Ah…" I hummed and nodded slowly. "Sorry," I could see Sonny shift in front of me and fold her arms. "This is my girlfriend Sonny. Sonny, this is my next door neighbor Charlie," I stated. Sonny waved shortly and scratched the side of her neck.

"I um… I'm sorry that I didn't make that cake yet. I've been busy."

"No, it's fine. I really don't need sweets,"

"Cake?" Sonny turned slightly to her and quirked a brow. "Why were you going to make a... cake for him?"

"As a house warming gift. I thought he would've told you but… I guess he didn't."

"Nope, he definitely didn't," She turned back around. And now… I'm in trouble. Nice. I pursed my lips and squeezed Sonny's shoulder for a moment. I could see Charlie looking at Sonny's uniform and furrowing her brows. Yes, she's in high school but she's legal so it doesn't matter anymore. Sonny is going to kill me for not telling her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Charlie walked out first and Sonny after. I walked out of the elevator behind her and scratched the back of my head. Damnit.

"You're mad?" I asked when I walked up next to her.

"No, I'm not mad." I could feel the fire come off of her tongue… and it burns. "I'm perfectly fine,"

"No, you're not and unless we talk about what I did wrong, you're going to be late for school." We walked outside and turned to the right to go to my car. I unloosened my tie, trying to keep up with her steps.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I feel like you're gonna blow up on me," I said to her, unlocking the car door when we were a few feet away. Sonny got in the passenger side and closed her door while I got in on the driver's side. "Okay, just let me hear it."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was planning o-"

"I honestly forgot about it. If I forgot her name, what makes you think that I remembered that she was going to make me a cake?" I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Are you… attracted to blondes?" She chuckled half heartedly. I reversed out of the spot before putting the car in drive and pulling off.

"No, blondes are attracted to me. I can't help that and… no; I'm not attracted to Charlie if that's what you're asking."

"Would you have told me or would you have waited until I saw the cake or saw you too eating the cake in your apartment one random day?" She turned her body slightly to me.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes. I waited for her to say something but neither of us could think of anything. So I said the first thing I can think of.

"Why are you so paranoid? Honestly, Sonny…"

"Because… you're _Chad Dylan Cooper _you get an open invitation to women every day. You have over fifty options and quite frankly, you get calls from two of them almost every day."

"That's not true,"

"That's bullshit." She spat out, huffing back into the chair.

"Why are you so mad? I'm with _you_. I'm faithful to _you_." I took one hand off the wheel and ran it through my hair. "Why don't you see that?" I peered over at her. "You still don't trust me."

"I never said that I didn't,"

"Do you trust me?"

"To a small extent." She grumbled. Okay… I'll work with that.

"What can I do to get you to trust me fully?" She sighed and shrugged.

"Just don't keep secrets and don't try to hide it… because I always have a way of finding out. Just be honest,"

"I'm honest about everything, Sonshine but if I'm honest, you have to be honest also."

"You're gonna be one hundred percent honest?"

"Mhm…" I pulled up at her school and put the car in park. She opened up the door and smoothed the top of her hair out.

"I'm sorry I'm so paranoid," She twiddled her thumbs. "I don't know why it got to me so much," My brows rose for a split second.

"It's fine." I stated, curving my lips up a little. We both leaned over and pecked each other's lips shortly. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Awkward car ride.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Charlie's pretty and skinny and blonde also. She reminds me of Hanna. Maybe that's why it bothered me so bad. I'm making up excuses. I don't like her. I don't like any girl that… comes onto Chad because his former label as a player still exists somewhere inside of him. No matter how much willpower it looks like he has, I feel like it's a matter of time before he breaks. I mean, why would she make him a cake anyway? She should keep her distance for my mental sake because I'm slowly losing the rest of the sanity I have already. And Chad… just ugh…

I stared down at the plate of food that I had at lunch and felt really disgusting. My hand curled around the fork and I still put macaroni into my mouth. I just ate until it felt like my stomach was stretched. I was full. I was disgustingly full. I felt glutinous and sick. How could I allow myself to eat like this? I put my fork down after three more hearty bites and cleared my throat. Penelope was too wrapped up in her conversation with Annie and Alice. I took my bag quietly and stood up, walking out the cafeteria and running up a flight of stairs just in case Penelope was behind me. I went into the girls' bathroom and started checking the stalls. When I made sure there was no one in here, I went into one at the end and locked it. I put my bag on the hook and kneeled over the toilet. I heaved once, twice, three times before it all came up.

The nonexistent breakfast that I had this morning, my lunch… anything I snacked on. It made its way into the bowl. My eyes watered up a bit and my throat burned a little more than usual. It's a good thing I put my hair in a pony tail today. My fingers got pushed down my throat even further and threw up even more. About three minutes later, I was inhaled deeply and using toilet tissue to wipe my mouth. I stood up and flushed with my foot. I felt empty, relieved… calmer. I grabbed my bag and exited the stall, thanking god that no one was in here. But just to make sure, I checked the stalls again. Even though it was nasty, I cupped my hand with the sink water and rinsed my mouth. I used a paper towel to wipe my mouth once more and sighed. All good… I think I have gum somewhere in my bag.

"Where'd you go?" Annie asked when I was at my locker. I quirked a brow and took out my piano notes notebook.

"Huh?"

"During lunch. We looked over and you were gone."

"Oh, the guidance counselor wanted to speak to me about my grades," I lied easily.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Have you decided if you're staying or leaving? I mean, you can't stay all the way until the end because… you know, but you won't walk with us. You'll get your diploma and a handshake from the principle," She explained.

"I know."

"You'll miss the song and dance at graduation. It's a P.A. tradition for graduates to sing a huge song," She touched my arm lightly. "What about Prom?"

"I wasn't planning on going to Prom either way, Annie." I shrugged. I always wanted to go to Prom but it doesn't appeal to me as much as it did when I was younger.

"What about the international senior trip? We're going to Italy and that's like… your home since you're Italian." She said with a smile.

"Bring me back a glass necklace off the shore," I stated, closing my locker and leaning against it. She pouted a little and made me laugh. "I'll take your pictures for Prom, I promise. It'll be fine," I patted her shoulder and motioned to the direction of my class. "I have to go."

"Fine," She grumbled and headed off in the opposite direction. I started my walk to class, still feeling the after burn from purging. It stung every time I swallowed.

"How's your throat this time?" Penelope asked me with anger when I walked into U.S. government. I rolled my eyes and took my seat in the corner next to hers. "Are you gonna answer me or are you going to realize that you're hurting yourself?"

"Penelope, I'm not fucking hurting myself." I snapped at her in a low hiss.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not, alright. Damn, I wish I wouldn't have told you." I muttered

"I'm trying to help, Sonny. I don't want you to get sick,"

"Well, I'm not gonna get sick…" I whispered.

"I'm just gonna tell Ch-"

"You're not gonna tell him _anything_ because _I'm fine_." I blurted out. "Just leave it alone. I don't want help; I don't want anything, Penelope…" She just gave me a disappointed look and a sad one mixed in with it. Mrs. Katharine walked in with her files and placed them on her desk. Penelope just slumped forward in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. I pursed my lips and nodded, putting the gum I had under my tongue and sighing. "I'll stop, I promise that I'll stop being so… stupid and destructive." It was a lie though. I wasn't going to stop. I tried stopping on my own-cold turkey- and it wouldn't work. When I would look in the mirror, all I saw was this… chubby, little girl that would never be good enough, she wouldn't be perfect or pretty enough unless she kept her weight down and threw her food out.

"Take out a pen; we have a quiz on Friday's homework," She announced. The class groaned loudly and started shuffling around. I… didn't do Friday night's homework. I had… so much stuff going on. Oh God, I'm going to fail.

"If we're seniors, why are we still doing tests?" Jeremy in the back of the class complained. Well, maybe I can wing it. It shouldn't be _that_ hard.

"Did you do the homework?" Penelope looked at me.

"I didn't get a chance. There was t-too much going on." I replied. She understood and tapped her pen on the desk.

"You'll pass. It really wasn't that hard,"

The teacher, she handed each row a handful of tests so we can pass the back. When I got mine after the first person, I wrote my name on the top of the test and looked at the first question. "Which Amendment called for the direct election of senators?" I'm gonna fail.

* * *

><p>"Sonny Monroe, please report to the main office!" The overhead system announced.<p>

I tilted my head and looked at the teacher who was giving me a look as to say "Get your ass up and go," I gathered my things and put all my books into my bag. I'm pretty sure that I have a doctor's appointment next Monday, not this one. I headed out of the classroom, down the steps and through the main hall of the school. When I got into the office, I saw my brother signing the book to sign me out of school and the secretary gesturing to me. I exhaled because I haven't talked him in a long time and… I was a little relieved. He turned around and put his hands in his pockets. We walked out of the school and got in his car that smelled a lot like weed. He's been smoking again.

"You've been smoking,"

"That's light shit compared to what you've done, Sonny." He started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?"

"Taking a drive so we can talk." He simply said.

"What do you want to talk about?" I questioned softly.

"Well, you were sleeping with the guy next door. Let's talk about that," He shrugged. "Or we can talk about how you're bearing his kid."

"It was an accident,"

"You accidentally spread your legs? I doubt that something like that happened, Sonny."

"No, Jake. I wanted to sleep with him. It was an accident that I got pregnant. I didn't want _that _part to happen,"

"It did and now everything is screwed the fuck up," He chuckled. "Dad's fucking abusive, our parents are getting a divorce, you're knocked up and-"

"You're high," I stated.

"Nah, I was high earlier but… it wore off and I figured that I needed to talk to you." He peered over at me for a second. I leaned forward and opened the glove compartment, no weed in there. "You made a promise to wait to have sex."

"I know and I didn't. I don't take anything back because… I have no regrets at this point," I reached under my seat, feeling around for any baggie he would have with his smoking stuff in it unless he's been hitting the bong.

"Do you love Chad?" I nodded. "No, you don't." He scoffed. "You're seventeen, you can't _love _anything,"

"I love Chad, Jake. I'm sorry but I do and he loves me," He only scoffed again and tightened his hand around the wheel.

"Did he tell you that to get in your pants?"

"No, he told me that months after. It took him a while but he said it." I looked at Jake who was rubbing his hand along his jaw line.

"I can't even reprimand you. What's done is done. I don't know what the fuck to say to you,"

"You sound like dad." I murmured. "Jake, I'm so sorry. I know that… I ruined my life and I'm too young for a baby and that… Chad was possibly the worst person that I could've slept with. He was older… and I wasn't. I understand that but it was an attraction and I trusted him more than I trusted any other guy that I've been with. I don't know what it was about him but I felt like I could trust him. I know that he'll be… a okay father and that it's not going to be easy but I'm going to take care of it and everything is going to turn out fine,"

"Sonny, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about how you're going to feel. Chad, he's a player. How are you going to take it if he ever cheats on you?"

"It wouldn't be the first… second… or third time he's hurt me, Jake. I actually kind of prepared myself for it." I said.

"He's hurt you?"

"More than you can imagine,"

"Then why are you with him?" He sighed.

"Because I don't feel the same when I'm not." I smoothed a finger over my eyebrow and slumped in the seat.

"Did you sleep with him because you felt insecure about something? You felt like you had to do it. Or did he push you into it because I swear to everything that I will kill him without a second thought." I smirked.

"No, I wanted to. I was ready to lose my virginity," I responded, clearing my throat and dragging a hand down my face. "I didn't feel insecure. Not about anything… it's gonna be weird for me to say this to you but he made me feel kind of beautiful."

"No details, Sonny…" Jake groaned. He's still my big bro. It was quiet for a while until we came to a stop light. "Are you emotionally ready for a kid?" He said.

"I'm trying to be but I don't know. Are you ready to become an Uncle?"

"No, I thought Derek would make me a fucking godfather before _you _actually got pregnant but… it's the other way around. The baby of the family is having a baby…"

"Travis said the same thing," I shrugged my shoulders. "The irony of it is uncanny."

"Look, I'm not gonna give you some long speech but… I'm disappointed, sad, _angry_ but mostly disappointed. I'm upset that you didn't wait until you were ready and that you didn't wait until you were married but in my head I had some idea that you weren't going to actually wait until you were married. I figured it'll be sometime in the future when you're done with your education, you know. At least you can graduate early. You'll have you're high school diploma."

"But you have sex all the time,"

"Yeah but I've had my pregnancy scare moments and I'm a guy. I'm more secure with it. If Nicole was to get pregnant, I know that I'll be fully secure because I'm out of college and she is also. We both have jobs and _she_ has an apartment. We'd be okay but you… you're seventeen."

"I'm sorry," I inhaled.

"You won't be on your own completely. I'll be helping you out since… I'm your brother and I can't stand to see you on your ass," He grinned. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Dad isn't taking it well. He hasn't been sober at all this weekend,"

"Really?"

"Nope. It's better if you aren't home. He and mom are constantly yelling and I'm constantly breaking up fights." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Physical fights?"

"Verbal fights,"

"What does he call her?"

"Bitch, fucker… cunt." I swallowed.

"And what does he call me?" He just clenched his jaw. "Jake,"

"Don't worry about it, okay? Mom's looking for a place with three bedrooms for you, her and the kid. You'll be fine. I'm gonna stay with dad for a while and try to get him to ease off the booze."

"He hates me."

"He's just mad,"

"No, he hates me." I'm convinced that he hates me. "Everyone is separating and it's my entire fault,"

"Sonny, they were growing apart either way. Mom hasn't been happy with dad in a while. Long before this even happened." He patted my head and rubbed it gently. "Alright? Don't get yourself down about it. None of this is your fault and you can't change mom's mind. It set her mind when he put his hands on you. Frankly, it's probably the best. He'll realize what he's done. It'll be fine. I promise."

"So, you're not smoking anymore?"

"Nah, I finished my bag this morning. I haven't gotten high in a long time and I was _fucked_ up. I had my fix so I'm good for a couple of years,"

"Good." I stated. "I don't like when you smoke. You turn into a douchebag. A bigger one,"

"Thank you, you're so kind…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Okay, Sonny, come here…" I said, as she walked through the apartment door around four o clock in the afternoon and dropped her schoolbag near the door.

"Where are you?"

"Bedroom," I called out. I heard her pat off to the back and saw her lean in the doorway.

"What's up?"

"Come here," I patted my lap and saw her smirk. I was about to do something that was going to kill me.

"Do I have to sit on your lap because that'd be a little awkward in this uniform?"

"Yes, my schoolgirl. Come sit with professor." I teased. She groaned and laughed loudly.

"That's so creepy," I laughed along with her and shook my head. "I'm taking this uniform off."

"Doesn't matter. I get to see you in your bra and panties," She walked into the bedroom and opened up the closet doors.

She started with her sweater vest, dropping it on the floor. All I could do is watch because Sonny is just… aw man. She's too gorgeous. She unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. There were so many dirty thoughts in my head. I just- pinning her against the wall and making her scream and tremble and moan; her fingers in my hair and her legs wrapped around my waist. I really shouldn't get myself worked up but _fuck _I wanted her.

"Chad…"

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Look at this because I'm being very serious." I snickered. She pulled on a black loose t shirt of hers and walked over to me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket when she sat next to me and opened up my contacts. "Haley… delete." I deleted Haley as a contact.

"What are you doing?"

"Mary, delete…" I deleted Mary as a contact.

"Amber 1 and Amber 2. Goodbye, twins," I deleted them as a contact. "Oh wait… Marisol, Hope, Sarah, Lindsey, Olivia, Vanessa, Daniela… delete."

"Chad, you don't have to do that." She chuckled and tried to take the phone out of my hands. "I was just angry this morning,"

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to be upset with me about… anything." I murmured. "Patricia, Eva, Ava, Claire, Isabel, Nikki, Jessie, Riley… gone," I deleted all of their numbers.

"The scary part about this… is that you named sixteen girls and you've slept with all of them."

"Nah, I didn't sleep with all of them." I said honestly.

"You didn't have to do that," She took the phone out of my hands and threw it somewhere on the bed. "But since you did." She cupped my cheek and kissed my lips softly. "Thank you, it means a lot." She gave me a smile. "The question is… what do you want in return?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing…" I sighed. "As long as everything is okay between us. Which by the way, there are dinner reservations at for dinner tomorrow night at Baci."

"I… don't have any dresses."

"I'll find you something. Don't worry about it,"

"You shouldn't spen-"

"Shh! I don't wanna hear it." I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah, how was work?"

"I hate work!" I exclaimed. "I hate my crazy co worker. She's fucking bat shit,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she is. She's crazy." I simply stated. "I might need you to knock her out for me."

"Damn, I'm never going to live that down," She giggled.

"Nah, because that was too amazing."

"Yeah well…" She climbed on my lap and ran her fingers in my hair. "You're too amazing and since I declined you last night." I scoffed.

"Oh _no_, don't feel like you _have _to have sex with me because I'm not sure if I wanna have sex with you…" She smiled.

"Not even if I?" She pressed hers lips to mine and curled her fingers in my hair.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I barely felt that," Chad smirked.

My eyes narrowed. I crashed my lips onto his and pushed him down onto the bed and rolling my hips on his. He palmed my panty covered ass and pushed me onto him. I could feel his member growing hard. I didn't just want to have sex with him. I wanted to do something different. He always pleasures me but I wanted to make him feel good. I don't really know how to go down on a guy so I haven't really tried on Chad but I should at least try. My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt as he pushed me onto him harder. I let out a moan on his lips. Once I got the buttons done, I moved down to his pants; pulling the belt out of the loop. His bulge pressed on my thigh, making my core ache. I kissed down his jaw line, sucking on his neck but not really hard enough to leave a mark. You know what? Fuck it. I left one but it wasn't big at all. It was the size of a quarter. I moved down his wife beater covered chest and kneeled between his legs.

"What are you doing?" He breathed out before sitting up. "Sonny, you don't have to…"

"I want to… but I d-don't know," I was a little embarrassed to say it. My face bloomed red. His brows raised and his head nodded.

"You sure?" I nodded. "I'll… walk you through it," He said lowly.

I moved closer to him and unbuttoned his pants. I got my hand past his boxers and took him out of his pants. He was rock hard and warm. I've never done this and I'm nervous as hell. I've seen it done in movies and stuff but I knew they were acting and it wasn't real at all. I started thinking of what would make him feel good; I stoked him a few times, licking my lips before letting my tongue glide over the head. His breathing picked up a little. I ran my tongue from bottom to top, feeling the butterflies in my stomach when he exhaled heavily. He dropped back on the bed and exhaled. Hm, he seemed to like that. I let the tip past my lips, taking most of him in my mouth. As instinct kind of, I bobbed my head, placing one hand around the base of him and the other on his thigh to steady myself.

"Fuck, baby… _just_ like that," He breathed out in a deep voice, weaving his fingers into my hair and encouraging me to continue.

His groans actually encouraged me to continue more than anything. They were deep and constant. My head bobbed faster, and my hand around him put a little more pressure. His chest was damn near heaving as I gave him an amateur blowjob. I lifted my head until only my lips were only on the tip, sucking on it and swirling my tongue around him. Chad let out a loud, guttural moan, his fingers tightening in my hair. I stroked him in the process. I guess what I was doing was working because his breathing is nowhere near steady.

"Put it back in," He rasped. I took him into my mouth again, trying to go further. I had heard about the gag thing so I went slowly. I stopped when I knew I was about to gag and started up a rhythm again. His chest panted irregularly and he trembled. I could feel myself soaking through my panties. "Sonny, I'm gonna-" He tugged my hair lightly and made me take him out of my mouth.

I jerked him fast until he shot warm white over my hand. It slid down my hand and down my forearm. He tried catching his breath, running a hand down his face. Chad sat up, looking at me with pleasure filled eyes and a softening member. Curiously, I brought my hand up to my mouth a licked a little bit of it to taste. It was bitter but slightly sweet. He watched like he was intrigued. The taste wasn't bad; it just wasn't something I was used to. I got off my knees, walking out and into the bathroom. I wiped my hand with a tissue, tossing it in the trash when I was I was done. I guess that went well. I looked up and saw Chad through the mirror with dark eyes and no shirt.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

She gave a small smile. "Was I okay?" I nodded. Was she _okay_? That was her first time doing that. That was _more _than okay. That was amazing and not just because I hadn't had sex in days. If I wasn't so horny just from her doing that, it'd be passed out in bed. I mean I didn't expect her to swallow or anything but damn. I walked up behind her in the mirror after taking off my shirt.

My hand rose to Sonny's neck, pushing her hair off and placing wet kisses along the curve of it. I let my hands travel south and around to her ass, taking both cheeks and squeezing them tightly. She whimpered, lifting onto her toes since I pushed my front on her back. I bent down slightly and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. She laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Chad, this was about you this time."

"I always return the favor, Sonshine," I stated, dropping her on the bed. I crawled over her, kissing her full on the mouth and grabbing her panties in one hand. I tore them off without hesitation, making her pull back and look down. "Sorry," I smirked smugly.

I slid my body low until I came face to face with her glistening sex. The area on Sonny's body that only _I _have touched, tasted, seen; and I am very proud of that. I grinned on the inside, planting a kiss on her inner thigh moving closer to the center but went right to the left side. Each time I would get closer to what she wanted, I'd not give into it… making her wait for it. It was out of amusement because an impatient Sonny is a feisty one. I'm sure she'd make me go down on her if she could. I kissed her inner thigh again and held her hips down on the bed so she couldn't try to move herself closer to me. Finally, my tongue ran over her sex and her breath hitched in her throat. I tasted her sweet arousal instantly and lapped up every bit of it even though she was really wet. I sucked on her clit, teasing it with my tongue and listening to her gasps.

"O-Oh…" Her hand balled up in the sheets underneath her and her back arched.

I hooked both her legs over my shoulders and made sure that I was going to get her off. Between the pants and the broken moans, I didn't know what I liked about going down on Sonny. It could be the way her face looks when she climaxes or it could be the death grip on the skull when she goes higher into the clouds. I don't know. Or it could be the fact that it's my name coming off of her lips in _the _sexiest way possible. Or it could be all of that. I dipped my tongue inside her and heard her whimper; her ten fingers curling into my hair and practically pushing my head harder into her. She rolled her hips on my tongue for more friction when I pulled back ever so slightly. Her moans became more constant and louder.

"Oh, Ch-Chad… fuck," She moaned out.

She came on my mouth, her back lifting off the bed and her legs trembling around me. I just kept on her clit until she couldn't take it, pushing my head away with her hands and biting on her lower lip harshly. She put her hands on her head and inhaled, sitting up when I grinned and quirked a brow. Her pretty brown eyes opened and looked at the ceiling before they found me. I smiled at her as her breathing calmed down and she made sure she can move her legs. Sonny sat up, looking at me and fighting back a smirk.

"So um…"

"Um, what?" I tilted my head.

"Never mind, I lost my train of thought,"

"Mhm." I laughed, pulling her on me and kissing her. "Say Chad's the greatest,"

"No, it's gonna go to your head." She rested hers on my shoulder as I trailed my hand up and down her spine. Sonny inhaled before exhaling.

"I love you… so much, Sonshine,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it! 20 reviews=update. I know it's kind of suckish but I thought they needed a kind of calm moment. Plus, I didn't know how to end it. So anyway… review please and thank you! Chapter 36 coming soon…**

**There's a poll on my profile. It's to chose what idea I should do for my last SWAC story. Go get your vote on if you didn't already. There's only one vote per person :)**

**The SAT's were hard as shit. I wanted to cry. That is THE dumbest test ever made. I wanted to write "VOID! RETURN TO SENDER" on it. **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! How are you? Thanks for the reviews! I loved them like I always do. Anyway… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up to a warm body on top of mine. I stirred lightly and put a hand behind my head. I brought my other one up, finding her soft thigh and caressed it slowly. I could get used to waking up like this but sadly she has to go to school and I have to go to work. That sucks.

"What are you doing, Sonshine?"

"Waiting for you to wake up." She muttered, running both her hands up and down my chest. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I just couldn't... so I didn't want to bother you."

"How long have you been up?" I opened my eyes and smirked when she had on one of my work shorts. She had it open so I saw her bra and panties. The cuffs were rolled up to her elbows. I loved seeing Sonny in my clothes.

"Since four. I... cleaned the kitchen since we left food out, then I used the computer for a while to do my homework. I took a shower and I just finished breakfast," I peered over at the clock on my nightstand that read '8:52' I looked back at her and shook my head.

"Where are you getting this energy from?" I chuckled deeply.

"I don't know but I didn't want to wake you up." She whispered.

"Oh," I breathed out. "Well, are you tired now?"

"No, I'm all good." She sat up straight when my cell phone rang. I reached over to the nightstand and picked it up, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad, it's Diana..."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'm not gonna be in today. I'm sick but I filed for a temp,"

"…You're infected." She laughed loudly and muffled a nasty cough. "Alright, feel better."

"Thanks,"

"Bye…" I hung up the phone and dropped it on the nightstand.

"I'll let you get ready," She started sliding off me but I grabbed her waist and kept her in place. "You're gonna be late."

"You're already gonna be an hour late for school, Sonshine. It's not a big deal for either of us," I rubbed her side. "What was on your mind that kept you up?"

"Are you okay?" She put a hand to my forehead. _"You_ just asked me if I wanted to talk about what's on my mind,"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I chuckled and took her hand off my head. "Something had to keep you from sleeping."

"I'm just gonna feel bad because... you're gonna be spending all the money on a baby and me and... I can't contribute. I mean, I'm already over here eating your food and mooching off you," I raised my brows before a smile spread on my face.

"I'm supposed to take care of you. You're my girlfriend and the mother of my unborn child. I have to make sure you have everything you need to be happy and healthy." I explained. She looked up, fighting a smirk.

"There's something wrong with you. You're being way too nice lately."

"I can't be nice?"

"You're too nice. It's like "Sonny let me help you. I love you and... I'm gonna make you happy" What happened to if-you're-gonna-be-a-bitch-get-out-of-my-car Chad?"

"I can't treat you like shit. I've run out of chances and I got you pregnant. I can't have you hating me and I'm trying to keep your emotions in check. If they start switching like you're PMS-ing, I'm gonna die."

"First off, I never had PMS ever and my moods don't switch. They won't ever," She giggled loudly. "So, you're being weirdly nice so you don't screw up?"

"Exactly,"

"I should probably get ready for school," She stated, sliding off me again but I stopped her. "I can't stay here."

"For a minute," I murmured, sitting up while she was still on top of me and wrapping her arms around her lower back.

"Despite your morning breath, I still wanna kiss you."

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. Her mouth grazed over my forehead and I planted a kiss on her collarbone and sighed. "You smell good,"

"I smell like your body wash." She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair shortly. "I go to school smelling like Axe."

"Then you go to school smelling good." I stated with a grin, walking my fingers on her side. "Why'd you make breakfast?"

"I was bored," She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. I let my mouth trail up her collarbone. I stopped when I got to her lips and pecked them shortly. She smiled and kissed me again, cupping the back of my neck. I tightened my hands on her sides and pulled her closer to me. Then she froze, pulling back abruptly and scrambling to get off me.

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

She bolted into the hallway and in the bathroom. Then I heard her throwing up into the toilet. That's nasty... I sighed, getting out of bed and heading that way. I pulled her back and sat on the edge of the tub. She heaved into the porcelain and coughed. I can't imagine throwing up almost every day. It must suck and you must feel like shit after it's finished. She groaned and cleared her throat, taking her hair out of my hand. I could tell she hated it. The way she'd groan and then gag. It was sort of funny but not really at all. She inhaled heavily and flushed the puke down the toilet.

"Are you okay?"

She reached for toilet tissue and balled it up, "No," She said lowly, wiping her mouth and throwing it away. "I feel disgusting."

"Oh." I breathed out. "I'm sorry,"

"I bet you are. It's your fault I'm throwing up every morning."

"You didn't throw up yesterday morning,"

"When I got to school I did." She got on her feet and slid over to the sink.

"Maybe you smelled something bad," I insisted, resting my hands on her hips from behind.

"No," She chuckled, picking up her toothbrush and spreading paste on it. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

"What'd you make?"

"Just pancakes and sausage."

"You touched meat?" I asked unbelievably. "You out of all people."

"No, I used a fork the entire time," She giggled, putting the brush in her mouth and scrubbing her teeth and tongue.

"Well, I'll tell you if it's disgusting or not." She grinned and pushed her ass into me.

"Get out," I kissed the back of her head and snickered.

Actually, her breakfast was really good. I mean, she can't even taste the sausage to see if it's done but she made it very well. I'll give credit where credit is due and I'll have Diana pick up a dress from a store and bring it to my office. I'll take it home and give it to her. Twenty minutes later, she was blowing out my hair with a brush and dryer. She had on her uniform and I had on my usual work clothes. She finished my hair fast and I styled it in the short style that it's always in.

"School sucks."

"Isn't your mother coming up to talk about leaving early?"

"Yeah, later on this week," She answered, sighing when I pulled up in front of the school. "Bye..."

"Have fun learning." I said enthusiastically. She shot me a look, shaking her head.

"I hope Angela makes you cookies and tries to feed them to you," My smile dropped.

"Why would you wish that on me?" I grumbled. She just smiled and leaned over, kissing my lips.

"Have fun at work." Sonny mocked me and got out my car. I rolled my eyes at her laughing when she closed the door and watched her go inside.

* * *

><p>"It is way too early for you to annoy me," Sonny fucking jinxed me. Angela only shrugged and closed my office door.<p>

"Yeah, well I came to tell you that we have a joint meeting today at four. Our clients are cousins. Did you know that?"

"Unfortunately." I grumbled.

She chuckled sparsely, "Don't get too excited, Chad."

"Oh, I'm bursting from excitement." I deadpanned and saw the door open behind Angela. "Diana, I need you to do me a favor."

"Diana is sick," How did I forget that fast? I _recognize_ that voice. I grinned a shook my head when I saw Hanna roll her eyes because she knew what I was thinking. "Don't abuse your power, asshole," I laughed loudly and leaned back in my chair.

"Oh, this... is going to be fun." I gave her a paper off my desk and laughed again. "Ten copies. I can't believe your temp agency put you here."

She took the paper. "Ha fucking ha. I don't want to work for you, trust me,"

"Whenever you two are finished." Angela let out an agitated sigh and folded her arms. "We need to make a presentation."

"Yeah, yeah..." I waved her off. "I need your help later, Hanna."

"Yeah, whatever, boss..." She strode out of the room. Angela sat in the chair across from my desk and scratched her hair a little.

"Personal friend?"

"Yeah, we went to school together." I responded. "So, how do you want to do this presentation?" I pulled out my phone and started a new text message.

'**You jinxed it!' – CDC**

'**Lol, that must suck. Suck it up. Be a man.' – SM**

Angela just kept talking and I was slowly tuning her out.

'**I am a man' – CDC**

'**Mmkay.' – SM**

'**Hanna is a temp here.' – CDC**

'**Who's assistant is she temping for?' – SM**

'**Mine' – CDC**

'**Oh' – SM**

Somehow, I could tell that she was disappointed. I nodded my head, pretending to listen to Angela.

'**Is that okay with you' – CDC**

'**Yeah, why wouldn't it be?' – SM**

'**I was just asking, Sonshine' – CDC**

'**Its fine' – SM**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Am I a little on the defense about Hanna working with Chad? Yes. I don't know what it is about her but she always seems to find her way to him. It's annoying to me. I guess the real question is, do I truly trust Chad around Hanna? Well, I don't really know. Hanna can persuade you in an instant and Chad- being the guy he is- can be easily persuaded by an insanely beautiful woman in their underwear. I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt. Especially not with a baby inside of me. I think that if I do get hurt, I'll just be too done to function. I'll take care of the baby but I really wouldn't know what to do with myself. My heart will be done. I'll just be done with guys, period. I sat in the school nurses office with a thermometer in my ear. I was feeling dizzy and freakishly cold when I got here. I don't know why. When it beeped, she moved her hand and looked at the digital screen.

"One oh two point six. You're burning up, Sonny,"

"So, what now?"

"When did you start feeling sick?"

"When I got in school this morning." I replied. "Can I just call my mom and she can pick me up?"

"That'd be best but how's your stomach? You might have the stomach virus..." I highly doubt it. "Throwing up? Induced vomiting, diarrhea? Is there any pain at all?"

"None," I lied. My stomachs been cramping and aching a lot. It was more painful than usual.

"Okay, call your mother while I fill out your form." I nodded and jumped off the table to get to the school phone on her desk. I dialed my mother's cell phone number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom..."

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?" She asked softly.

"I'm at the nurses' office. My stomach hurts really bad and I have a fever over one hundred." I said lowly so the nurse couldn't hear me. "I'm sure it has something to do with the baby."

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

"Yes,"

"Alright but I'm gonna be an hour. I have to take care of two patients soon but I'll be there. If you don't think you can wait, you can call one of your brothers and have them drop you off at Chad's place and I'll pick you up from there," She said as I tapped my fingers on the desk.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll call Jake,"

"Alright..." I hung up with her and dialed Jakes number. He agreed to pick me up. I left the nurses office and headed to my locker to get my things. Penelope saw me gathering my things and walked up to me. She leaned on the locker and sighed.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I don't feel well. The nurse said I have a fever,"

"Oh, that sucks." She whispered. "Is the baby making you sick?"

"I don't know. I threw up this morning because of morning sickness but I felt fine until I got here." I replied.

"When are you going to the doctor?" She held my bag open so I can put my textbook in it.

"Monday,"

"You have to let me know how the results go," She said excitedly.

"I'm not finding out anything like the sex of it." I chuckled from amusement. They're probably going to talk about my weight and give me those prenatal pills.

"I'm just saying. Have you told Chad about your bu-"

"No, I haven't." I closed my locker and threw my bag over my shoulder. "I'm not going to because I don't need to tell him."

"Come on, Sonny..."

"No, stop bugging me about it."

"You need help,"

"I don't need anything." I snapped at her. "I'm fine. Unless I am in any physical pain, I am fucking fine,"

"I don't want to see you get hurt. Please stop doing this to yourself,"

"Stop talking about it..." I glared at her. She huffed out a breath of air and shook her head.

"Fine...fine," She exhaled. "I hope you feel better." Penelope grumbled as she turned and walked away. I was frustrated and angry now... she's making a big deal out of nothing.

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in the backseat of Jakes car since he had Nicole in the front. Derek still hasn't spoken to me. I guess he's too upset with me or he hates me also. It sucks because I'll text Derek and he'll keep the conversation to a minimum. Our conversations are maybe two minutes. Derek is like a brother to me so it hurts when he doesn't talk to me. I just wanna jump on him and annoying him until he says something. And that's what I'm going to do the next time I see him.

"How's dad been?"

"He got sent home off anger and... He got suspended... this morning." My jaw dropped.

"He- He got suspended?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Jake turned onto the freeway and speed up to get in the lane.

"Everyone keeps telling me not to worry about it." I exclaimed rudely. "He's my father, I'm gonna worry about it,"

"Sonny," Nicole turned around and looked at me. "You're dad is just having a hard time accepting the fact that you're pregnant with a twenty two year olds kid."

"But I- was he drunk?" I tapped Jakes shoulder.

"Nah, he's just angry..." He assured me. "Sonny, it's gonna take dad some time. You know how his anger is,"

"Well, he needs to fix it because I don't want mom and dad to get a divorce." I slumped back in the seat, running my fingers through my hair and pulling out my phone. I started a new text message.

'**I'm going home. I don't feel well' – SM**

'**Your stomach hurts?' – CDC**

'**I went to the nurse. My fever was over a hundred' – SM**

'**Do you want me to come home and take you to the doctor?' – CDC**

'**No, my mom already got it. Thanks, though' – SM**

'**Text me when you get from the doctors' – CDC**

'**Okay' – SM**

"Did you try to talk to your father, babe?" Nicole asked him quietly, putting her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I tried... but he doesn't listen." He sighed. "He doesn't want to hear anything from anyone of us,"

"He'll come around, he'll see that he's being irrational." She dropped her hand and chuckled. "You need a haircut."

"I know. You're gonna cut it for me?"

"Mhm," I smiled at my brother and Nicole, shaking my head and lowering my eyes. They're so in love with each other. I hope he marries her.

* * *

><p>After going to the doctor and having him tell me that a fever during the first trimester is normal, I rolled my eyes. It was a waste of time to go. We were sitting outside in a diner, shaded by a big umbrella and a glass of lemonade sitting on the table. My mother ate her chicken quietly while I just pushed the food the food around my plate. I wasn't hungry. I'm never hungry anymore.<p>

"I've been looking for a place," She stated. If she actually buys, then I know that she was absolutely serious about the divorce.

"Mom-"

"It's a beach house. It has two and a half baths and four bedrooms. There's a balcony that sits right on the sand and you can see all the waves,"

"Don't- Can't you just _talk_ to dad?"

"Sonny, your father and I grown apart."

"No one ever grows apart, mom. You guys are just having a hard time," I told her.

"No, Sonny..." She breathed out. "Your father and I just- we've been fighting a lot and... just don't worry ab-"

"Don't tell me to not worry about it. I'm tired of everyone body keeping themselves on reserve so I don't have to worry about it." I scoffed.

"Before... all of this happened, you're father and I was clashing. He was constantly yelling at me when I didn't do things right, we were arguing and he made me feel bad about everything I did..." I can hear her voice shake. She wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin and shook her head. "It was like he suddenly didn't love me anymore. He made me feel like a bad mother,"

"B-But you're not a bad mother. You've always been there for me and Jake..."

"You're father just made me feel bad and I can't take it anymore. He was trying to control my moves and just me in general," The waiter came back with more napkins. "I've been thinking about separating for a long time. I can't seem to find the love or happiness with him." Mom shrugged. "Okay? Now leave it alone." I nodded and picked at another small leaf on the plate. "How's Chad been since everything happened?" She questioned.

"He's been... helpful. He's keeping his cool, I guess. I mean, he hasn't really been talking about the pregnancy."

"That's good."

"Yeah, he made dinner reservations for tonight. I don't know why..." I mumbled.

"He's taking you to dinner?" I nodded. "It's weird. I'm letting my daughter date an older guy,"

"Mm." I chuckled shortly. She looked at my plate and furrowed her brows.

"Sonny,"

"Hm?" I poked a green leaf from the salad and exhaled.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry..."

"You're not hungry or you don't want to eat?" I put the leaf in my mouth and inhaled. "You're gonna finish the food."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are,"

"No, I'm not..." I chuckled, putting my fork on the plate. "I'm full."

"You're pregnant, you have to eat..." She chuckled and picked up my fork. She put food on it and held it up to me.

"Mom, I'm done. I ate too much. You just weren't... paying attention,"

"You're lying."

"I'm not,"

"You know what I always wondered? If Chad hurt you so many times, practically made you bulimic and depressed, wh-"

"He never made me depressed. I was never depressed and he didn't make me bulimic. If you're gonna talk to me about this then this lunch is over because I don't want to talk about it."

"Why do still want to be with him? If he makes you feel that way, why do you still but yourself through that?" She narrowed her eyes at me and cocked her head. "Honestly, Sonny and don't tell me "because I love him" because no man is ever worth hurting yourself and risking your health."

"My health is fine," I seethed.

"You're bulimic, Sonny. You're not fine. You're sick," She quipped. "You're getting help."

"I'm not getting help. I'm fine, mom."

"No, you're not. You're going to tell him also because he should know how you feel,"

"I feel happy and perfectly good. There is nothing to tell him."

"Yo-"

"No,"

"Sonny, you-"

"No."

"Tel-"

"Damnit, mom. I said no. I'm not telling him anything. Do you know what that would do to him? Leave it alone because everything is perfectly fine. I don't have a problem and I'm not sick." I said loudly.

She just shook her head. When will people realize that I'm good? After fifteen minutes of a deadly silent ride to Chad's apartment, I threw everything up.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"The presentation went well considering you didn't say anything." Angela bought the paper presentation back into my office and dropped them on the desk.

"Yeah, I guess," I unloosened my tie since I can go home now and walked over to my desk. I'm convinced that Angela likes hearing the sound of her own voice. She just… _talks_. "You didn't give me the chance to talk."

"Oh, well I had a lot of points on my mind that I had to get out. Sorry…" She snickered. I grabbed my car keys out of my desk and put them in my pocket. I made sure I had everything I needed. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Not going out with you,"

"Ha, funny." She deadpanned. She never leaves me alone. She's fucking persistent. Angela leaned on the edge of my desk and folded her legs. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a wine tasting,"

"Mm, no. I don't drink wine."

"You should drink it. It releases endorphins,"

"No, thanks…" I smiled and looked at her so she can get off my desk. She took my loose tie in her hand and played with it. "Angela,"

"Come on, Chad. You _always _say no. You act like you're too good to hang out." I furrowed my brows, taking my tie out of her hands and shaking my head. "Why were you in a rush to leave so early? You have to get home to that "girlfriend" of yours?"

"My girlfriends' name, Angela, is _Sonny."_ I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders.

"That sounds like a name that you would make up," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to try to get you to believe me." She scoffed as I walked away and opened up my office door. "Get out."

"You'll come around one day…"

"I doubt it," I rocked back and forth on my heels and waited for her to leave my room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hanna."

"You forgot the package that came in earlier," She pointed out. I waved it off and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'll open it tomorrow."

"I ordered that dress that you wanted and stuff. All you have to do is pick it up from the store. I'm sure she'll like it…"

"Thanks again,"

"Mhm."

When I got home after picking Sonny's dress up, I saw her lying down on the couch bundled up in a blanket. Her fever must be back. I dropped the dress bag on one of the chairs and walked in front of her. I crouched down to her level and pushed her hair out of her face. She moaned when I touched her and moved her head away from my hand.

"Still sick, huh?"

"It went away for a few hours and then came back." She muttered, I moved back to the coffee table and sat on it, leaning my elbows on my lap. "I don't think I'm gonna make it to that dinner thing,"

"Yeah, I figured…" I chuckled and cleared my throat.

"The doctor said that it's common and he prescribed me some Motrin. It should go away in a few days."

"That's good," It sucks that she's sick but I rather her be confined in the house and sleep it off instead of leave and make things worse.

"Everything on my hurts. It hurts when you touch me," I snorted a quiet laugh and nodded. "How was work?"

"Annoying as usual," She moved her arms under the covers and scratched her head.

"I feel like I'm going to die. My stomach hurts so much," I raised a brow and sighed.

"Go to sleep, maybe you'll feel better."

"I've been sleeping on and off for two hours. It hasn't helped,"

"Then you need to go back to the doctor. There's obviously something wrong with you." I tried to convince her.

"No, doctors… I'll just sleep," She exhaled "Maybe, I'll slap some Vicks on my chest,"

I smirked. "You're not _that_ sick." I told her. Well… let me know if your stomach gets worse."

* * *

><p>It was around two in the morning when I heard Sonny whimpering and sobbing in her sleep. I thought she was just having a bad dream but when I actually opened my eyes and looked over, she was in a ball with her hands on her stomach. She looked like she was in major pain. I pushed myself up on my elbow and leaned over her. She was crying a little bit and her hands were balled up in her shirt.<p>

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I yawned and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"My stomach hurts so bad. It's burning…"

"What do you mean it's burning?" My brows furrowed.

"I don't know but it hurts so much," She said in a small sob. I got out of the bed and searched the drawers for a shirt. I found a pair of jeans she could put on and handed them to her. I got dressed, watching her move painfully and pull the jeans on each leg. I grabbed my phone and dialed her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Monroe…"

"It's two in the morning, Chad."

"I'm taking Sonny to the hospital. She's been complaining about her stomach and she's crying that it hurts,"

"Are you going to Long Shore?"

"Yeah."

"I'll meet you there." And then she hung up.

Sonny stepped into a pair of shoes and grabbed her phone. I put my feet in a pair of sneakers and grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. I don't know whats wrong with her but she was in the backseat of my car holding her stomach, writhing in pain with tears coming out of her eyes. I honestly thought she was having a miscarriage. That's what I learned. If a pregnant woman's stomach hurts this early in a pregnancy, she's having a miscarriage. I didn't want her to miscarry. In nine months, I was looking forward to a mini Cooper destroying my place. She just sobbed and moaned from pain.

"We're almost there, alright?"

"It hurts _so _bad." She stated. We pulled up at the ER entrance and I carried her out of the car. One of the nurses came up to me with a bed and I placed her on it.

"Who are you to her?"

"This is Sonny. I'm her boyfriend and father of the unborn child." I answered.

"How many weeks pregnant is she?"

"Five," That's the closest. She'll be six weeks next week.

"And what's the problem?"

"She's crying about her stomach hurting really bad. She said that it was burning."

"Are you allergic to anything… food or medicine, sweetheart?"

"No, please just make it stop," Sonny responded loudly.

The nurse nodded, pushing her through the ER doors. I wasn't allowed through so I seat in one of the waiting seats and dragged a hand down my face. I hope she's okay. I haven't prayed to God in a long time but this time I did and I wanted him to hear me. I asked him to let her be okay and everything is fine. I texted Grady and told him where I was. When he said he was on his way, Mrs. Monroe, Jake, Derek _and _Penelope walked in. I don't know why Penelope is here but that is Sonny's best friend. This is the first time I'm seeing Jake, there's no emotion from him. I don't know what to say to him.

"Did they take her in?" He asked.

"Yeah," He sat in the chair next to me and inhaled.

"If there is _anything _seriously wrong with her, I will kill you."

"I'd kill myself before you'd get the chance," Please don't let there be anything wrong with her. It's just a stomachache. Waiting turned into five minutes, then twenty and then half an hour. There still weren't any words from the doctor. Grady had came and sat in the chair across from mine, patting the top of my head when my knee started bouncing. There has to be something else to this. What's wrong with Sonshine? "Is there anything that she told you that she didn't tell me?" I looked at Penelope who just had her hands in her sweatpants pocket. Penelope looked at Connie before looking back at me.

"She doesn't want me to say anything,"

"Penelope, I don't give a damn right now. You need to tell me so I could _possibly_ help later on,"

"Chad, she was comparing herself to Hanna constantly. She felt that she wasn't good enough for you because Hanna's… smaller and she thought that she was prettier. I tried to tell her a-and she just-"

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean she was comparing herself to Hanna? What ar- Penelope, please get to the point."

She took a deep breath and looked into her lap. "Chad, Sonny's bulimic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! Chad found out! *Gasp* 20 reviews=update! I hope you liked this chapter even though it kind of sucked. Anyway… review please and thank you… Chapter 36 coming soon…**

**Follow me on Twitter. LoveMe1_FF**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews :) Here's part two. ENJOY!**

**Short because it's a second part.**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"What?" I coughed out and looked at Penelope. Did she just say that Sonny was bulimic? I don't believe that. "Sonny's not bulimic,"

"She doesn't eat. When she actually does, she eats and eats and eats and eats. In other words; she binges. Then she goes to the bathroom and throws it up right after." I shook my head.

"That- How did that even start? I've never... she's never shown any signs of Bulimia." I sat up my chair and spat out. Sonny's bulimic. Why?

"I don't thin-"

"Just fucking tell me, Penelope."

"Every time you hurt Sonny, it was with someone... skinner than her. Then Hanna came and she instantly compared herself to her. Chad, Sonny hates Hanna. She told me that when Hanna came back, it was the way you looked at her. It made Sonny think that she wasn't good enough. That she was fat and disgusting. Sonny thought that you didn't want someone like her. She just… never felt good enough for you. Sonny would come to school complaining that her throat hurts and at lunch she just wouldn't eat or she'll take a few bites and that would be it." A heavy lump formed in my throat.

I practically made Sonny hurt herself. I couldn't bear to think about it. I didn't want to believe it. I've never seen Sonny showing... symptoms. Why would she do that to herself? I love Sonny exactly the way she is. I don't want her to change. God, I feel horrible. I felt like crying. I drove her to cause destruction on herself. But then I started noticing. She wouldn't eat breakfast and when she did, she was sad. She'd take two bites of her dinner and that was it. She hid all that with a smile.

"W-When's the last time?"

"Yesterday in school. I tried to tell her that she was hurting herself but she wouldn't listen to me. I'm sorry."

"Shit," I mumbled, putting my face in my hands.

I can't believe I drove her to that. I feel like shit. I'm the biggest asshole ever. I'm more than an asshole. I deserve to be hit by a bus. Grady switched seats with Jake and put his hand on the back of my head. I didn't care. I cried a little, I cried because despite the fact that she forgave me, I was still hurting her. Sonny just wasn't saying anything. That time she didn't want to eat the food in my apartment and she wolfed it down only to throw it up when she got home. I'm such a fucking idiot. I inhaled a tremble and quietly sobbed into my hands.

"Way to go, Chad. My sister's is basically killing herself over you." Jake sneered. I can imagine him balling up his fists. I wouldn't care if he hit me. I deserved to be hit.

"Stop it, Jake," Connie spat at him.

"No, it's his fault. Sonny was never like this until she met and had sex with him."

"Jake, he's already feeling bad. Stop..." Derek stated.

"No, he deserves to feel this way. I don't give a fuck about his feelings. He deserves to know how he made her feel. He treated her like shit and he should be this way. He wouldn't have hurt her if he actually loved her."

I removed my hands from my face. "You don't think I love your sister?" I exclaimed in a sob and shook my head. "I love your sister more than anything. She's my world and I already feel like shit knowing what I was doing to her. I still feel like a jerk for hurting her all those times. I'm trying to make it up to her every fucking day. Sonny never deserved to feel this way and I made her do that to herself. I'm the biggest ass in the world for it and I hate that I made her do that to herself. I would take it all back just to avoid hurting her. So before you say anything else, shut the fuck up because you don't know what you're talking about," I damn near screamed at him. He just clenched his jaw and looked away. I exhaled, wiping my face and slumping back in the seat. It was quiet for about ten more minutes. I had stopped crying by then.

"Monroe," A doctor in blue scrubs came out with gloves in his hands. We all got up, standing in front of the doctor and waiting for him to speak. "She's fine and the baby is okay," He first stated. Thank God. Now what's wrong with her? "Sonny has a mild ulcer on the right side of her stomach. We're going to keep her here to monitor her and give her the right foods and nutrients to help. We asked her what she's been eating but when we checked her mouth for any signs, she's had redness on her throat and her saliva glands were swollen. That's usually a sign for bulimia. That is our probably cause. Self induced vomiting; the acid was eating away at her stomach lining. We're going to keep her on mandatory rest for a month so no strenuous activities what so ever. I'm sorry to say but if she keeps going on like this, we're going to have to take the baby at the worst. You can see her if you like." We nodded, following him to the room they had moved her to. She was lying on the bed in a hospital gown and the TV on in front of her.

"Chad, you should go first." Connie stated. Before I could protest, they left the room and closed the door behind them. I pushed my hands in my pockets and hesitantly made my way up to her. There was... a sudden wave of anger that washed over me.

"Hi..." She breathed out, giving me a small smile. I couldn't even smile back.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I have a stomach ulcer. Great. Just great. I probably gave it to myself by throwing up so much. I'm just glad I'm okay and I'm glad my baby is okay. I was more worried about him than I was myself. The doctors told me that I was going to be staying her but I didn't want to. They would have to make sure I ate but even then, I probably wouldn't. He explained to me that I was putting stress on the baby and if I keep doing what I'm doing, they're going to have to take him out of me. I don't want them to kill my child. My family's here but they left Chad in the room. He looked kind of mad or stressed or maybe both.

"Hi..." I said with a small smile. He just made his way to the bed and sat on it.

"Hey,"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're bulimic." Shit. "You've been making yourself throw up,"

"Cha-" He just held up his hand for me to stop. I closed my mouth and lowered my eyes to the cold bed sheets in front of me. His jaw clenched a few times.

"Why were you comparing yourself to Hanna or every other girl I was with?" I wanted to cry. I could tell he's been crying because his eyes are red. I never wanted to find out because it would start problems with us. "Sonny, I love _you_ for _you_. I love you just the way you are. Why don't you see that? Why were you hurting yourself over me?" I guess he knows since my mom and Penelope told him. I might as well tell the truth. "Tell me. Don't hide it from me,"

"I don't feel like you want me sometimes. It seems as if they're always better gi- women than me. At your party- you know all these tall, gorgeous, girls and I'm short… and thicker. There are some things I can't offer you that they can." I said softly, trying to keep the tears from coming out. "I... I'm never good enough. They're always skinner and prettier."

"Sonny, you're good enough for me. Most of the time I think you're too good for me. Those girls mean nothing to me but you- you are everything and I can't stress that enough to you. I'm sorry I made you feel the way I did but you have to stop. You have to stop hurting yourself over me. Please..."

"It's just… every time I see you look at Hanna, it's like you want her more. She's insanely pretty and she's your ex girlfriend. You look at Hanna like she's the greatest thing in the world and you would… sleep with her in an instant. I heard you talking with the guys and Bryce said it makes Hanna seem perfect and then you said yeah. Obviously yo-"

"I said that to _shut him up_. He was rambling and I needed him to be quiet. I feel absolutely nothing for Hanna. I see her as a friend and _nothing_ more. I'll always want you, Sonny. There's no lie in that. I fucking love your curves, your ass, I love everything. You have the most perfect body ever. Why would you try and make yourself skinny. You weren't made to be skinny. You'll always be curvy and I love that."

"I don't know..." A tear made its way down my face. "I'm gonna get all big… and round. I won't look the same. I'll still feel like you won't want me once I start… gaining weight."

"Sonny, I will _always _want you. I don't think I'll ever not want you. I want you _all_ the time," I'll still feel disgusting when I eat. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulder. I didn't want to tell him that I also heard him say that he only imagined having kids with Hanna. "You have two choices, Sonshine." I ran my hand through my hair and raised my brows. "You can either go into treatment or stop throwing up with help from everyone that loves you,"

"Treatment?" I asked in disbelief. He wants to put me in a psych ward?

"For your eating disorder because you _do_ have one. You can't deny it. You need to get help from someone that can understand more than I do." I scoffed loudly and looked at him like he was crazy. I'm not going to some… metal ward.

"Fuck you, I'm not going into treatment," I spat out, folding my arms. "All I have is a mild ulcer that'll be gone in a week and a half."

"And then what's after that? Your hair starts falling out, your heart starts having problems, or the worst: you have a miscarriage? I understand that it's _your_ health but it's _my _kid that's growing in you and… I don't want you to lose him. What you do to yourself, affects him." He announced. Chad actually wantsthe baby. Wow, I thought he was just putting up with it because it was me. He wanted to yell but he kept himself from doing that. "You need help, baby, so please... let me help... or let your family help. Just please,"

"But I'm fine. The ulcer will go away soon."

"No, Sonny. That's not what I'm saying. There are a thousand health risks that come from being bulimic. Especially when you're pregnant. Think about our baby. You're hurting him by throwing up and not eating. He needs food to grow and you're depriving him," Chad put his hand on my stomach and looked at me. "I know... that you want this kid to be healthy just as much as I do. I know you don't want the doctors to take him away,"

"That's the last thing I want..." I croaked out.

"Then, do this for him; for yourself." I have to protect my child. I have to do this for him. I'll just kept telling myself that. Everything I do, I do for him. I nodded and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I'll want help but I'm not going to treatment,"

"Okay," He nodded and exhaled heavily. "C'mere..." I heard him murmur. I carefully got to my knees and hugged him back when he hugged me. He didn't wrap his arms around my waist because he didn't want to hurt me to much. Chad kissed my neck, inhaling and exhaling.

"I'm sorry." I muttered on the side of his head. It's early in the morning and it's still my fault. I feel like an idiot. When I leaned back, he kissed my lips shortly and let me lay back down. "My mom's here?"

"Yeah. Jake, Derek, Grady, Penelope and your mom," My dad still doesn't care.

"Why is Penelope here?"

"I don't know..." He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it up, letting everyone in one by one. It was quiet and awkward. Jake just looked pissed at Chad. They aren't ever going to get along.

"I'm sorry..." I said to my mom. "Are you mad?"

"Did you throw up after we went to lunch?"

"Yeah," My voice broke. She huffed a breath of air and yawned. "I want help and... I can't do it without you guys. Penelope, don't be mad at me."

"I tried to tell you." She yawned. "I was only looking out for you,"

"I know... and I'm sorry. You were just trying to help and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that,"

"It's okay." She kissed my cheek and laughed. "But I'm gonna punch you next time you yell at me like, okay?"

"Okay." I chuckled and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Mom, I'm gonna get help. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I know it's not going to be easy,"

"We're all here for you like always..." I nodded and turned my head when a nurse opened the door.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but Sonny needs her sleep and we're going to move her to recovery." She smiled and made her way to the bed. She put the guards up on the side of the bed, making sure I was safe and okay.

"Bye, guys..." I said lowly.

"Don't worry. We'll be here tomorrow to cheer you up." Grady patted my leg as the nurse wheeled the bed out of the room. I don't know how to recover from being bulimic. They might just force food down my throat. I just want the baby to be okay. That's all I care about now.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I had Sonny's things in my hand when I opened up my apartment door. It was going to be a little weird with Sonny lying next to me for a week. I'm glad she's choosing to get better. I know that... it'll be hard and weird but I put her in the position so I'm going to help get her out of it. I put her clothes on the edge of the bed and made took off my shirt. I'm tired and I have to work in the morning. Then I'll go see Sonny and how she's doing. I wonder what her schools going to say about her not being in for a week. I know Connie is going to call up there and deal with the principal. I got on the bed and put my face in the pillow. I didn't want Grady to say I told you so. I messed with Sonny so much and made her feel so had about herself that she got an eating disorder. I'm a fucked up man. I'm so fucked up. I have to make this right. I _have_ to do right by her.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I then ran my hand over my torso. My stomach wasn't going to be flat anymore. I was going to be big and found and weird looking. He's going to think I'm so fat. I'm going to look nasty. Chad is going to hate me. A small sob erupted from my chest. I can't get fat. I don't want to be round and pudgy with a belly. I know it's going to happen but I really don't want it to. I hate this...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Did you like it! I seriously hope you did. I tried to get as much emotions out as I can. 20 reviews=update. Please tell me what you thought of it. I really need detailed, critical feedback. Thanks :) Chapter 38 coming soon…**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! I likey the reviews :) They make me all happy and warm inside. Just like chocolate does :) Enjoy!**

**The poll isn't going down until I finish this story :)**

**Not a lot of Chad POV for a reason… Kind of suckish...**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Waking up in a hospital put everything in a reality. The sheets were cold and starched, the pillow was flat, the room was fluorescent and the blinds barely blocked the sun. I was in a backless gown, not one of his shirts. I wasn't at home in Chad's bed. If I turn around, I'm not gonna hit his warm arm. This sucks. I'm gonna be in here for a week just so my stomach ulcer can heal up. Don't get me wrong, I want it to heal but can't I get it to heal in my own house?

I took a look at my hospital bracelet and sighed. Then I looked at the empty room in front of me. There were three chairs and a tiny two cushion couch. This is all so bleak. I searched for the nurses' button on the side of my bed and pressed it. After, I found the TV remote and turned it on, flipping channels until I found something I could watch. "She's the Man" with Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum. I just mindlessly stared at the television. I was so bored.

"Good morning, Sonny," The nurse came in with a cart that had a food cover on it. I furrowed my brows and watched her situate it in front of me. "I'm Janet."

"Hi," I said back.

"Well, since you have a stomach ulcer, we have meals that'll help rebuild the stomach lining. For breakfast: whole grain pancakes, with fat free syrup and scrambled eggs with a side of toast."

"Two breads?" Janet had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was chubby, but pretty. She seemed very happy about her job.

"Carbohydrates help with the healing." She smiled. I picked up the fork and took two bites of the eggs, feeling it drop in my stomach.

"I'm finished,"

"No, you're not." She giggled. "The doctors told me that you had an eating disorder. I'm here to help. This meal won't make you full and because it's natural and healthy, it won't pack on any pounds. Plus, it'll provide plenty of vitamins for the baby." She walked around the bed and sat in one of the chairs near the window.

"You're going to stay?"

"You're going to finish that." She stated. "That's what I'm here for,"

"But I... I'm not hungry."

"You don't have to lie to me, Sonny. The floor you're on is basically for eating disorders. You're bulimic and you gave yourself a stomach ulcer." She turned and explained to me. "You're hurting your body and putting it at risk of miscarrying." She motioned to the fork in my hand and poked it into the pancake. I picked the disc up and brought it to my mouth, taking a test bite. It was bland. "It isn't so bad."

"There's no flavor,"

"If you put syrup on it, it'll taste better..." She replied. I didn't want to eat. I just wanted my mom... and Chad.

"I have to eat all of it?"

"Ninety percent of it, yes."

"Are you like a therapist?"

"No, I'm a nutritionist." She answered. "I know what will help you gain your health back,"

"But I'm healthy."

"No, Sonny, you're not. You have an eating disorder. It's an emotional and mental disorder," I took another small bite. "Not much is going to happen in a week but hopefully, we can try to help you as much as we can, okay? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to go through this." She's just saying that because she has to. I hesitantly ate everything on the plate over the course of half an hour, feeling my stomach fill up. It was weird, it was uncomfortable, and I felt nasty. I took a few sips of the water that she gave me and sighed. I wanted to throw up. I felt fat.

"See? Think of how happy your baby is," Janet coaxed and stood up from her chair. "He's going to grow happy and healthy."

"Mm," As soon as she leaves... she started moving the tray out of the room but stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Just so you don't," She took out her keys from her pocket and closed the bathroom door. She locked it and walked over to the trash can. She put it on top of the tray and looked at me. "If you have to use the bathroom, press the button, sweetheart."

Damnit.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I inhaled from my cigarette deeply and exhaled slowly. I watched the cars pass by in front of my office building as I inhaled again. I didn't sleep at all last night; I had a headache that kept me up. I was worried about Sonny and I felt like shit. My body just wouldn't let me sleep. I stayed up, researching ways to help someone with bulimia, how to get them to cope without purging. I don't understand why she would resort to that; even if she did tell me how she felt. I inhaled again.

"I thought you quit smoking." Hanna said, walking up to me with her Wendy's cup in her hand. I exhaled heavily away from her and sighed.

"I'm stressed,"

"Oh, Sonny's got you stressed out, huh? What happened? What'd she do?"

"She... didn't do anything. Don't worry about it, Hanna," Is it weird that I'm uncomfortable around her?

"Oh..." She breathed out. "Is she having school problems?"

"No,"

"Family problems?"

"No, Hanna. Stop being so fucking nosy." I snapped at her. "It's none of your damn business,"

"Damn, you must be really stressed..." She chuckled. "Want a massage?" I glared at her while she laughed. I took a long drag, "I was kidding, Chad. Why don't you eat some lunch? Take a breather," She patted my arm and shrugged.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're obviously angry about something," I inhaled again, breathing out my nose "Did you guys have dinner, okay? Was something wrong with the dress? She didn't like it?"

"She wasn't feeling well. We didn't make it to dinner last night."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, you've done enough. Just leave me alone," I said deeply, pushing a free hand in my pocket. She switched her weight to her left foot.

"Chad, I'm just tryi-"

"Don't try. Don't do anything." I tossed the small stick on the ground and stepped on it. "Just do your fucking job and take my fucking phone calls." Hanna scoffed and stepped back.

"Why are you being such an ass? Just because you're stressed out, doesn't mean you have to be a jerk,"

"Shut up, Hanna..." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you..." She sneered and pushed past me. I snorted out of annoyance and took my car keys out of my pocket.

I pulled into a spot at the hospital and cut off the car, getting out and closing the door behind me. I walked into the main entrance. I didn't know what room they moved her to so I walked up to the desk and waited for the woman to acknowledge me.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Sonny Monroe. I brought her last night." She typed into the computer and stared at it for a few minutes.

"She's in room 731." I nodded, walking away and heading towards the elevator.

I took it all the way up to the seventh floor with two other people and went my separate way to where the numbers increased. When I reached her room, I knocked on the door shortly and pushed it open. I saw Sonny sitting on the bed with a nurse, setting up a tray in front of her. I wasn't close enough to hear what she was saying but I could see Sonny shake her head and pushed it away. It was heart breaking. She refuses to eat. When she knows that her health isn't that great already. When I actually see what I was doing to her, it made a lump form in my throat. I'm a terrible person. I closed the door and put my keys in my pockets. Both their heads turned and Sonny gave a small smile.

"Hey," She said. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm on break." I responded.

"Is this family?" The nurse asked.

"He's my boyfriend and the baby's father..."

"Oh..." She drawled out, giving me a weird look. Yes, there is an age difference and she really shouldn't worry about it. "I'm Janet, her nurse slash nutritionist for the week."

I shook her hand shortly. "Chad,"

"Well Chad, she's refusing to eat again. There's chicken, rice and beans. Sonny won't eat it."

"That's because... she's a vegetarian," I smirked and made my way around the bed. "She doesn't eat meat."

"I'm sorry but... it's a part of her diet." Janet shrugged and clasped her hands on her lap. "Do you want me to leave you two alone so you can... talk her into it?"

"That'd be best," She nodded and went out of the room with her bubbly personality. When she closed the door, I sat in one of the chairs next to her bed and watched her fiddle her thumbs. Sonny looked a little nervous, a little sick and scared. I put my arms on the arm rest and tilted my head. Come on, Sonshine. She chewed on her bottom lip gently when her eyes met mine and sighed. "Eat," I told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Sonny, eat the food." I stated. She exhaled once more before shaking her head.

"I'm still full from breakfast..." I dragged a hand down my face and groaned.

"I know you don't eat meat. I know you don't want to eat it but it's for your health so you have no choice,"

"I've been a vegetarian for seven years. I'm not all of a sudden going to eat chicken." She spat out. "It doesn't work like that."

"Yeah well when you're carrying a baby and you already deprived him of nutrients, you make sacrifices. When you have an ulcer and you're trying to heal it, you eat what they tell you for your health." I responded, getting up from the chair and putting myself on the end of her bed. "Eat. The food." She hesitantly picked up the fork and plastic knife, cutting the chicken breast and using the fork to hold it. She put it in her mouth silently, chewing like it was disgusting. Like she was repulsed by it. She took another bite and I relaxed, she was eating. That's good. That's all I wanted. I moved back over to my chair, she was still eating, putting a forkful of rice into her mouth. I focused my eyes on what she was watching, _"Law and Order: SVU"_ I won't lie. I've watched a marathon of these once because it was interesting. "How's your stomach feeling? Did they give you any medicine?"

"Just a lot of liquids," She replied. "And... foods with bread in it." She then said lowly. "My stomach only hurts when I move too much,"

"Did you have the urge to... get rid of it?" She nodded. "Why?"

"It made my stomach stretch... it was uncomfortable," Sonny muttered, pushing beans around her plate with her fork and swallowing. "I'm full..."

"You barely ate."

"But I'm not hungry anymore," She pushed the tray away from her and leaned back.

"Come on, baby, you can eat a little more." I encouraged. "It's healthy food also..."

"Chad, I'm not hungry,"

"Or you just don't want to eat."

"I'm actually not hungry," She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Do um... all of the guys know? They'll probably think I'm crazy."

"No, I told Grady not to tell anyone."

"What about Hanna? Does she know since she's your temp?" I shook my head. "Do you want her to know?"

"Not really, no. She'll just harass me about it."

"Oh,"

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt about Hanna?"

"I didn't want to be one of those girls that... complained whenever the guy she was interested in was with another girl. Plus, technically... you weren't my boyfriend until a week before my birthday. You were available all that time before then. I didn't know what to think."

"So, you kept it to yourself and let it eat away at you," I chuckled. "That wasn't a good way to cope. Wh-When and how did this start?"

"The day she came to your house the first time. I felt bad and I just went home and ate and ate and ate. Then I... purged," Her voice shook a little. "Then on top of that, I had those problems with Tawni and she had everyone calling me fat. I was just... messed up." She put her hands over her face and inhaled before dropping them. "It wasn't just Hanna. It was my own mind screwing me over. I figured if I stopped eating all together, I'll stay the way I am. Then I'd start feeling really bad about myself and I'd eat whatever I can get my hands on. Then I'd throw up. It fell into a pattern," She looked out the window and puffed her cheeks up. I absolutely hate myself. "I'd swear to myself that... I wouldn't purge anymore but I couldn't help it. When I'm with you... or anyone else... I'm afraid to eat. I'd just say I wasn't hungry but when I was alone, I was pigging out. And then I was in the bathroom,"

"Sonny, I'm sorry." I said sincerely and lowly. She just shook her head with a small laugh. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell that what she was doing was stupid. But it'd only upset her and... possibly hurt her more than she already is.

"It's not your fault. My insecurities took over. My mind was making up things about... my body. It got worse after I got pregnant. I was going to get big and... I wouldn't be the Sonny that you first met or... fell I love with for that matter." She chuckled and turned her head back to me.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I'm going to be horny all the time for three reasons," She started laughing automatically. "I won't tell you because it's very dirty and… I'm not going to get myself worked up. But I can say that… we'll be having sex at least ten times I week."

"Wow!" She laughed loudly and covered her mouth. I'm happy she's laughing, she needed a good laugh.

"I'm just saying..."

"That was funny..." She giggled.

"I was being serious though."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I was happy Chad is here. He can keep my mind off the fact that I just ate chicken and it was making my stomach feel weird. I haven't had actual meat in a long time. I ate meat substitute that they sell at Vegan shops. Other than the fact that he practically made me eat the food, I was okay, I guess. I wasn't dying from eating an animal but I wanted to throw it up. I wasn't lying when I said I was full. I was full in a nasty way and I wanted it out of me. Ugh... this sucks because the bathroom door is locked. You know, there's still that voice in my head telling me that Chad is just saying things to make me feel better. I'm trying my hardest to ignore it.

"Hey um... did Jake say anything to you last night?"

"Your brother? Oh, he hates me," I snickered. "He dislikes me with a passion." He said.

"Hm."

"I'm gonna come back tonight since my break is almost over. I'll bring clothes and a pillow and your phone. Call and let me know if you want me to bring anything else."

"A warmer blanket would be nice." I nodded when he stood and slide toward me. He leaned down and cupped my face, pecking my lips leisurely. I kissed him back and let my eyes fall shut.

"Bye..."

"See you later." I waved shortly as he walked out of the room. Then I was alone... And I became sad again. I didn't like being alone. Especially after I just ate chicken because the sickness came back. It wasn't nasty, I just wasn't used to eat and the fact that I was eating a dead animal got to me. Ugh, I'm disgusting. I pressed the nurse button and waited for Janet to come. It only took her a few minutes to come in with a smile on her face.

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"The chicken was bad?"

"No, I just... ate chicken. I feel horrible. My stomach feels weird and... the taste was _weirder._"

"It'll be okay." She chuckled and moved the tray out of my way. "Do you have that urge to...?" I nodded. "Talk to me, what's wrong?" Skeptically, I opened my mouth.

* * *

><p>I was woken up from my nap by two voices, two male voices. I knew who they were and a tired grin just plastered on my face. I rolled onto my back and saw Derek holding like seven balloons and Jake holding a large brown bear. I started laughing when they smiled and pressed the button for the bed to go in the up position.<p>

"Hey," Derek stated. I just kept laughing.

"What are you idiots doing?" I giggled and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"We brought get well soon presents," Jake said with the bear in front of his face. I giggled and shook my head. "You still laugh when I talk through stuffed animals. You're such a kid," He teased, throwing the bear at me with a laugh and sitting in one of the chairs. Whenever I was sad, he'd take a stuffed animal and talk through it in a weird voice. He's done it ever since I was a baby. It's kinda sad that it still works on me. "How ya feeling?"

"They gave me stuff to stop the pain but I feel a little okay."

"What'd you eat today?" Derek tied the balloons on the bed before taking a seat next to Jake.

"Chicken."

"What?" Jake's smirk dropped. "You ate meat?"

"I had to. It was part of the diet."

"Did you cry?" Derek poked. "You big baby."

"Yes, Derek... I balled my eyes out," I chuckled and played with the bears arms in my lap. "Where are Nicole and Ariana?"

"Work..." They responded.

"Why aren't you at your jobs?"

"There was a little... mishap in the sauna. No one is allowed in until they fix it,"

"Did you two have anything to do with it?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"No, the door got stuck and locked about... six women inside. They were dehydrated so... they're trying to figure out the problem." Derek stated. "Are they treating you okay here?"

"Yeah... when Chad left and the nurse did what she had to do, a therapist came in about an hour later and reduced me to tears. I cried and she told me it was going to be okay." I stated, watching Jake's jaw clench.

"What'd you tell her?"

"Some stuff that... was going on between Chad and me."

"What'd you say?"

"I can't tell you. It's private," I shrugged, poking the bears black, marble eyes. "How was mom after she left last night?"

"Emotional. Since she doesn't sleep in the same room as dad, she sleeps in your room. She was crying all night. I got her to calm down with a glass of wine. It put her right to sleep," Jake ran a hand through his cut hair. Nicole did a good job.

"Mm..." I hope my mother doesn't start drinking. She doesn't even like alcohol that much. That's why a glass of wine knocked her out. "And dad? Has he um... said anything or calmed down?"

"Nah." Derek stated. "We just stay out his way and let him do him,"

"Do you try talking to him?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't work. He's too belligerent to care." My brows rose. This really sucks. I can honestly say that all I want is my father and he's not there for me. It's like he gave up or lost all hope for me. Derek and Jake haven't said anything about my disorder; I know they're thinking about it.

"Penelope's funny. When I called her last night to ask if she wanted to go to the hospital with us, she answered the phone and instantly started cursing me out.

"What the fuck, Derek! It's two in the damn morning! What the hell is wrong with you?" I didn't know what to say."

"Yeah... she's very religious about her sleep." I chortled.

"Obviously," He grumbled. "I got cursed out by a seventeen year old."

"Hola, amiga!" A girly voice came into the room. "Were you guys talking about me?"

"Maybe," I smiled. "Hola, Pen."

"Sup, girly..." She took the heart shaped chocolate lollipop out of her mouth and jumped on Derek's lap. "Hey, Derek…" She drawled out and patted his chest.

"Why are you sitting on me?" He groaned and put his hands on top of his head. She loves messing with him because they hate each other. Not really. "You're seventeen,"

"It bugs you. That's why." She smiled. "I'm sorry for cursing you out. I had a bad night." She pinched his cheek and got off his lap. She kicked off her shoes and climbed on the bed, sitting next to me and biting a piece of the lollipop.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nico snuck into my room... my mother caught him in my closet. She hit him with her belt and then she hit me with it and kicked him out," She said like it was no big deal. We all laughed as she ate her candy in silence.

"How'd he take it?"

"I made it up to him but he doesn't care. That's nothing compared to what would've happened if Jake or Derek found out about Chad sne-" I clamped my hand over her moth quickly and pushed back until her back was on the bed.

"What?" Derek snickered.

"She's rambling." I replied, snatching my hand away from her mouth when she licked it. I shot her a lot and she closed her mouth. They know we were having sex but they don't need to know anything.

"So... what did Chad get you for your birthday?" Jake questioned, pouring a small cup of water for himself.

"A necklace."

"From where?" Penelope grinned and nudged my shoulder.

"Why are you so giddy today?" I looked at her and shook my head. I grabbed her face, opening her eyes so I can look at them. "You're high... your pupils are huge."

"It was a contact high. I didn't actually smoke. Daniel, Travis and Seth were high. I... was just in that vicinity," She explained.

"Your friends smoke weed?" Jake asked in a disapproving tone. "What has society come to?" He exclaimed. "No wonder Sonny's fucked up in the head."

"Nah, Sonny never smoked." Penelope lied, kind of. I always had a contact because of Travis, Daniel and Seth. "Even when every one of us did, she'd leave. She's a good kid,"

"Is it bad that I'd rather you smoked than get pregnant?" Derek threw his hands up. I smirked and folded my legs pretzel style.

"She drank though..."

"Yeah, we knew that Sonny drank. We didn't care about that." Jake waved off. "My sister. California corrupted you." He got up and wrapped his arms around my head. "It's okay, we'll get you away from these stoners."

"Jake... you're a stoner," Derek pointed out. I laughed softly, pushing Jake away from me and hearing him plop in the chair.

"He got her a Tiffany's necklace," Penelope blurted out. I slapped the back of her head and groaned.

"Like a Tiffany & Co, blue box, white ribbon Tiffany's?"

"Mhm."

"Well, Chad has money to blow. At least he's showing you... decent gifts," Jake forced out.

"You don't have to pretend you like him, Jake."

"I hate him but I guess as long as he's treating you like you deserved to be treated, I'll put up with it,"

"I'm so hungry..." Penelope groaned lightly. "I think I saw an Au Bon Pain downstairs, I'll be back." She jumped off the bed, put her shoes on and left the room quickly.

"There's something wrong with her." Derek scoffed. "She's mental..."

"When she's high, she's hyper and giddy."

"But she's like that when she's not high,"

"It enhances everything on her." I shook my head and pressed the nurse button. I had to use the bathroom and needed her to unlock the door.

"Why'd you press the button?" Jake stated.

"I have to pee," I jumped off the bed and went in the direction of the bathroom.

"You need help peeing?"

"I need her to unlock the door. She locks it so I can't..." They nodded because they understood.

"What's up, Sonny?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"You have a minute... and that's it," I nodded when she unlocked it and closed the door behind me. It would only take me thirty seconds to throw up my food. But she's outside the door and she would hear it. I waited for a moment and actually contemplated on doing it. "I don't hear water hitting the toilet," I rolled my eyes and did what I have to do. I emptied my bladder, washing my hands when I was completely done and shutting off the light. I refuse to look in the mirror. I walked out and heard the door lock behind me. I feel like I'm in jail.

"Wow, she's strict." Jake deadpanned when she left.

"Yeah... where's mom?"

"She had a meeting with the real-estate guy about the house on the beach. She's coming tomorrow morning though,"

"Oh," I sighed. She's not breaking about this divorce thing.

"Did you know that Au Bon Pain has jalapeño corn bread?" Penelope said when she came back in the room with a paper bag and a cup. "It's so good."

"You're so happy for no reason," Jake chuckled.

"I'm happy my best friends okay." She took off her shoes again and jumped on the bed. "Sonny changed my life."

"Aw..." I drawled out.

"The first time I knew that Sonny was a real friend was... when Tawni spilled food on my uniform. She let me take mine off and wear hers while she wore my dirty one." Penelope opened up the bag and took out a load of small bread. She bit into it sighed.

"You're so fucked up." Jake snorted a laugh and shook his head. "You're gonna eat a whole loaf of bread."

"Yes, I am. I'm hungry,"

"She has the munchies..." Derek stated with a laugh.

* * *

><p>DEREK POV<p>

I watched Chad walk into the hotel room with a small duffle bag, a pillow and his car keys in his hands. It was getting dark outside and I knew visiting hours were going to be over soon. How do I feel about Sonny dating or sleeping with a older guy? It isn't right. I wish she didn't do it because nothing is going to be the same anymore. She's going to be a mom at seventeen. I think she's too young. Sonny likes playing around and you can't do that with a baby. I just think that she could've waited longer to... lose her virginity. Especially since it was to Chad.

She says she loves him and that he loves her but it's a dangerous romance. Sonny's hurting herself over him. That's beyond dangerous. I don't even know what to say. Life has been turned upside down and inside out. Things will never be the same. He put the bag next to her and exhaled. He looked stressed. Like he was dead tired. I kinda felt for the kid. He found out that Sonny was hurting herself mostly because of him and it looked like it was tearing him up.

"There's just underwear and a few pairs of shorts and a t shirt. There's a blanket folded in there and here's the pillow." He handed it to her.

"Thanks..." She replied, putting the pillow in her lap. It was awkward with Jake and Chad sitting feet away from each other. Jake was tense and Chad was... silent. Sonny just narrowed her eyes at them both.

"Look guys," Sonny started calmly. "If you're going to act like this... then you might as well leave. I _need_ my brother and I _need_ my boyfriend so... you can't hate like this."

"No one's hating. It's Chad giving me the death stare."

"No, I'm fucking not. You're staring me down like a bitch. Say something if you feel that way, Jake."

"You're a fucking rapist." Jake spat out.

"I didn't rape your sister," Chad spat back.

"It wasn't even legal when it first happened, you ass."

"It's legal now. That's all that matters," Sonny pointed out.

"You're a grown man. You couldn't keep your dick in your pants instead of putting it in my sister?" Jake exclaimed but not so loud so the nurses and doctors heard.

"Jake, it happened. Let it go." Sonny stated loudly.

"I'm not going to let it go. It counts as statutory rape,"

Chad stood up and threw his hands up. "I didn't rape your sister. Why don't you fucking get that?"

"Because you're a fucking bastard."

"Guys, stop..." I announced.

"You're a fucking pervert. A cradle robber."

"Shut the fuck up, Jake. I'm not a pervert. And I'm not a fucking pothead like you are." It was so fast how they got in each other's faces. I tried getting between them but they're both like bricks. I couldn't really move them. I just held Jake back by his chest.

"You fucked a sixteen year old. Get the fuck out of my face." Jake growled at him, pushing his chest. Chad pushed him back, grabbing his shirt and pushing him into the wall roughly.

"Guys, stop it!" Sonny jumped off the bed and pushed between them. Jake grabbed Chad's shirt, yanking him to the side also. "Stop!" Sonny was just in the middle; getting pushed around. "Chad, stop..." She groaned, stretching her arms out to get them apart. "Stop it, Jake." Then she just stopped, putting her hands on her stomach and moaning like she was in pain. "Ah… guy's stop," She whimpered, grabbing Chad's shirt and breathing heavy. "Ow," Chad let go of Jake instantly, stepping back like he wasn't just about to fight her brother and lifting Sonny off the ground.

It was inconceivable. It's like he forgot everything and just catered to her. Chad put her on the bed, pressing the nurse button and poured her a cup of water. Penelope just rubbed her arm, soothingly. Jake must've noticed it also because he just watched. It was surreal. It really isn't like Chad to just drop everything and cater to a girl. I've never seen him so careful and attentive to a girl.

He really loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! I hope you liked it :) 20 reviews=update. I tried hard to capture the… feelings that a bulimic young woman can feel. Please be honest and tell me. SO yeah… review please and thank you… Chapter 39 coming soon…**

**Twitter: LoveMe1_FF**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter :) After this one, I'm speeding things up and skipping a few months into the story. Just a heads up. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad kissed my neck softly, running his hand up my side as I curled my arms underneath one of my pillows. I'm on mandatory rest; I'm bored and kinda pissed off for… two reasons. My body feels weird. I'm not talking about being pregnant weird but I'm just tired of eating. The hospital was putting food into my mouth nonstop. My stomach was full all the time. It made me feel piggish. I did want to throw it up but with all the restrictions I had in the hospital… I couldn't. Then Chad is here. I don't like being babied and that's what he's going to do. He's constantly checking if I'm okay no matter how many times I tell him. It's going to get kind of annoying today. I sighed when his hand went alone the curve of my waist again and closed my eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" I said to him.

"How's your stomach feel?" He murmured into the back of my neck and switched directions with his hands.

"It's not bothering me," I replied. "How do _you _feel?"

"If I told you the truth, you'd be mad."

"You're mad at me…"

"Just a little bit, yeah," I figured that out on my own. Chad hasn't really spoken to me that much unless I had to eat or I was having a problem with my stomach.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?" I took his hand, leading it under my shirt and over the spot where our kid was growing. His thumb stroked it slowly.

"Being stupid."

"You're not stupid, Sonshine. You're afraid,"

"I'm sorry that I'm afraid..." I changed my answer.

"Do you know what you're afraid of?"

"Changing, not being myself…" I replied, pushing a loose lock of hair behind my ear. I wanted to say "Not being what you want." But it wouldn't form in my mouth.

"You'll still be weird, happy, giddy, Sonny. You'll just be… _that _and a mom." I chuckled shortly and shook my head.

"A mom at seventeen. Yeah, my life is _great_. I mean, my dad hates me, my parents are separating, you and Jake are eventually gonna kill each other… this is the life," He chuckled loudly and breathed into my hair.

"Jake and I… are never going to get along after what happened. He's holding himself back from killing me and… I'm just trying to make sure you're okay. I don't blame Jake though. If I had a younger sister, I'd be in jail by now."

"So what are you going to do if it's a girl?" I turned my head a little and waited for his answer. He hummed and rubbed small circles on my stomach.

"Oh God, we're both attractive. We're gonna make an attractive baby and then she's gonna become a teenager... I'm gonna have to buy a gun,"

"What?" I chuckled.

"She won't see daylight." I laughed blurted from my lips and I turned my body all the way around, looking at him. He was being completely serious. "It's gonna be bad,"

"Wait so… what if she turns seventeen and she falls in love with some guy that's… twenty three?" He shook his head and walked his fingers up my spine.

"Shh… let's not think about that. We don't even know the sex yet." He put his finger to my lip and grinned. I took his finger between my teeth and bit down on it lightly. "Are you excited about your mom's house?"

"No."

"It's on the beach. It's going to be fun living on the beach. I'd have fun,"

"No, you wouldn't. You'll be thinking about how your parents aren't together anymore and then you'd blame yourself."

"Sonny, it's not your fault. Why do you feel so much guilt about everything?" He inquired, pulling back so I saw his blue eyes. "Nothing is your fault, Sonny."

"It seems like it is. I don't know. I'm acting crazy…" I put my hand over my mouth when I yawned.

"Stop stressing out over this stuff, okay?" I nodded. "You should find a way to let out all that stress. Maybe that'll help."

"I had a way but I'm not allowed for a whole two weeks and since you're persistent on following doctors' orders," I pointed out and took his hands off me. "No touching, Sonny."

"Fine." He moved in for a kiss but I put my hand on his lips and pushed him back.

"No kissing, Sonny either." He scoffed and grabbed my hand, taking it off his mouth and holding it in his hand. I used my other and put it over my mouth. He groaned and got on his knees, grabbing at my hand.

"Stop." He laughed.

"No, you don't get to kiss me." He smirked, snatching my arms and pinning them over my head. He leaned down and press his lips to mine. I caught his lip between my teeth and smiled.

"Ow?" He quirked a brow.

"Are you going to stop?"

"No," I bit down just a little bit harder. "Okay…" He whimpered and pulled back. He narrowed his eyes, diving for my neck and ravishing it roughly and holding my arms in place. I squirmed underneath him, trying to break free but I couldn't.

"Chad… stop…" I breathed out in a laugh and pushed my hips into his. He kissed down my neck and in between my breasts, looking up with a smirk on his face. "Stop." I giggled.

"Say please…"

"You are risking my health."

"Technically, you can have sex. I looked it up." I laughed loudly and curled my fingers in his hair when he left a trail of kisses down my abdomen.

"What's the technicality?"

He looked up. "I can't be rough,"

"Oh… that sucks for you but… I'm not having sex with you." I patted his head and sat up. "And you're not having sex with me,"

"What?" He blurted out with a smirk.

"You're having sex with yourself for the next two weeks," I winked and moved from underneath him. "It won't be hard..."

He narrowed his eyes and rolled over on his back. "Really, Sonny, really?"

"Yes, Chad, yes."

"See… you could've been saying that in a very pleasurable way right now," I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No, I took the week off." My face dropped. Why is he staying home from work? That's not good.

"Why?"

"To help you get better…"

"But I'm fine,"

"We aren't going to have this discussion, Sonny." He pushed himself up on his elbows and rose a brow at me. "You can't really be left alone right now."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't,"

"Do you think I'm going to throw up? Is that what it is?" I scoffed out. Why doesn't he just say it instead of keeping it inside?

_He doesn't want to hurt you_…

"Frankly, yeah. _I_ don't trust you to be alone," He stated and stood up from the bed. My nostrils flared a bit. I can be alone.

_No… you can't._

"I can be alone, Chad. I'm not a baby."

"You're not _but _you're carrying a baby-_ my _baby in particular," He started and opened up the closet doors. "Let's not put him in more jeopardy than he already is."

"He's not in any jeopardy. I'm keeping him healthy,"

"_Now_. Before he wasn't all that healthy before." I jumped off the bed and walked into the doorway, watching him step into a pair of jeans. "You're still not all that healthy, Sonny."

"I'm trying to get better but it's not going to work if you hound me,"

"Baby, it's only a week." He snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "It's more a precautionary thing, alright?"

I grinned angrily and shook my head. "Precautionary?"

"Yeah, you know… I'm making sure nothing happens in the future. You're bulimic. You don't honestly think that it would go away like that?" He snapped his finger. I was annoyed. To annoyed to listen to anything else he says. I turned on my heel and walked out of the bedroom. "Sonny." He called out behind me. I walked into the bathroom and closed it behind me, reaching out to lock it but… there wasn't a lock. It was a completely different knob. What the hell.

"Chad, where's the lock on the…" When I opened the bathroom door, he was standing on the opposite side with his hands on his hips. I braced my hands on my hips, exhaling heavily. "Where's the lock on the bathroom door?"

"I took it off. I couldn't take any risks."

"Wow." I hissed and dropped my hands. "You _really _don't trust me,"

"I trust you… I _do_,but I don't want you hurting yourself anymore." I was… beyond mad. I kind of have a right to be. My jaw tightened and I huffed out a breath of air. I pushed my hair out of my face and bit my bottom lip. There was nothing for me to say to him. Turning around I turned on the sink and cupped my hand under the coldwater, patting it on my face. His hands gripped my waist and ran up my sides. "Don't be mad…"

I frowned, taking a towel blindly and patting my face. "I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are," Chad murmured. "I'm just trying to help."

I shrugged him off me and kept my eyes off of his. "Taking the lock off the door isn't really helping."

"You have an attitude and I really don't understand why."

"Take some time and figure it out," I moved around him and walked into the bedroom.

"You're acting like a bitchy baby, Sonny."

"Great." I went into the closet and found a pair of jeans, sliding them up my legs and fastening the button. I put on a Guns N' Roses t shirt and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Is that the last box?" Grady asked as I slammed the trunk of my mother's car and walked up the steps of the beach house.<p>

"Yes." I grumbled and walked through the door he held open. Yes… I was still mad at Chad.

There wasn't another house for at least twenty feet away. The beach house my mother bought has a white exterior, not showing much from the outside. It looked like a normal house. It had a wraparound porch with three stairs leading to the wooden front door. When you walked in, you were automatically greeted with the large living room. My mother's furniture was covered in plastic because of the moving but she'll take that off later. Then, there's a huge glass back to the house that showed the beach and the waves. It was really pretty. There was a master bedroom upstairs with a guest bedroom.

My room was downstairs. It had a lot of natural light and a bay window that opened up. There was my own personal bathroom also. The room right next door was the baby's room. It was empty at this moment but when the time comes, we'll move that stuff out and move infant things in. It was a really nice house... but it was going to be weird living with just my mother. I've always been used to my father being around also. I dropped the box onto my bed that Daniel and Bryce moved in here. I then left the bedroom, back to where everyone else was.

"Sonny, there are some boxes on the couch for you." Jake told me and put food cans away in the cabinets. I nodded and blew breath out of my nose.

"You need help?" Chad asked me. I just shot him a glare and kept my business to myself. I took a box that was labeled for me and went into my room. I don't need his help and I certainly don't want his help. He can leave me alone for today. I heard the door close behind me. "What the hell is your problem?" Chad turned me around by my shoulder. I folded my arms and jutted a hip out.

"Excuse me?"

"You're shrugging me off like I did something to practically kill you." He sneered.

"On the contrary." I muttered.

"Sonny, what the fuck is wrong with you." He spat out loudly

"Nothing is wrong, Chad." I spat back.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything. You treated me like a kid so I guess I am one to you," I explained.

"I'm sorry... is this because I took the lock off the bathroom door?" He scoffed unbelievably and shook his head. "Let it go. It's just a lock."

"You took the fucking lock off the bathroom door. That's... there's no privacy in that."

"When has there ever been privacy around us, Sonny? I took the lock off the door because I love you and you'll see exactly why I did it soon enough,"

"You don't even have a reason, Chad. You can't explain to me why you took the lock off."

"I took the lock off because I don't want you sticking your fingers down your fucking throat. If there was a lock on that door and you ate something... you can lock me out, purge and fucking end up in the hospital again!" Chad exclaimed, steeping towards me. "You see what the privacy on doors did for you in the first place? God, you're really dense,"

I just breathed air out of my nose, dropping my arms and looking at him. "I..."

"I didn't mean to yell. I'm sorry... I'm just... frustrated and-" I walked into his chest, tippy toeing to wrap my arms around his neck.

There wasn't a reason for me to get mad at him. He's doing the best he could for me. Even though his ways are... eccentric. His hand came to my waist and made me step closer to him. "Trust me on this, alright?" I nodded, letting him place a kiss on the top of my head. I knew everyone in the house had heard him yell at me. And... it was a little weird. Chad never really raised his voice except for the time I told him I was pregnant. I don't like when he yells. His face turns a shade of red and he gets really upset.

Derek peeked his head through the door, making us instantly break apart. "Are you guys... okay?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"

"There's food out here if you want it." He responded, giving me a small smile.

"Yeah, okay..." Chad nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. He took my hand and led me out of the room. They had ordered Chinese food and it made me grimace a little. I'll just eat rice.

"It's pork fried rice, Sonny." Bryce told me. He and James still didn't know. Only Grady.

"That's fine, I'll eat it."

"But... you don't eat meat," He said skeptically.

"I have to eat meat... for the baby." I said lowly.

"You have to eat meat?" James asked unbelievably. "Well… we'll see how this goes." Eating meat makes me feel nastier than I already feel.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sonny picked at her food, pushing it around the plate after she had taken about ten bites. She chewed slowly and put her fork down, pushing her plate away discreetly. My jaw clenched and I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked so low that only she can hear.

She shrugged. "I'm... uncomfortably full." The only thing I don't like about her is that I can't tell if she's lying or not. She's gotten good at it and it makes it harder for me to get through to her. I put the last forkful of broccoli and shrimp in my mouth before pushing my chair back.

"Let's go for a walk." Honestly, I don't know what to exactly say to someone with an eating disorder. The internet gives you basics, not a full on dialogue. She pushed her chair back and stood up with me, following me out the glass back door. We removed our shoes on the porch, stepping onto the warm sand barefoot and walking towards the water. "How do you feel?"

"Full." She replied, running her fingers through her hair. "How do you feel?"

"This isn't about me." I chuckled. "It's about you. Why do you feel like you ate too much?"

"Because I did."

I shook my head. "Sonshine, you barely ate."

"I ate a lot."

"Nah, you didn't. But... you did better than you did this morning so," The wind blew softly and she moved her hair out of her face. "Is your stomach upset at all?"

"No, it's fine."

"That's good. That means your ulcer is mostly gone,"

"Yeah..." She snorted a small laugh. "I'm sorry for all of this. Being insecure and stuff," I squinted my eyes at the sun and looked down at her. Grady told me to be careful but I was too careless to even realize.

"It really isn't your fault, Sonny." I stated.

"I mean, you didn't sign up to be with a girl with an eating disorder."

"Sonny, stop." I braced her shoulders and shook my head. "Stop putting yourself down about everything. You're so much better than that,"

"I'm sorry..."

"And stop apologizing too." I smirked and cupped her chin. "There's nothing to be sorry for." I kissed her lips shortly and sighed. "We have a few things to talk about."

"Like?"

"The doctors appointment on Monday. You not going to school and stuff like that,"

"Are you going to be there for the doctor's appointment or... is it just me and my mom?"

"Yeah, I'll watch him squirt jell on your belly and shit." She started laughing and slowed her walking down.

"They see it from the inside, Chad. It's too early for a regular ultrasound."

"What do you mean they see it from the inside?"

"It's vaginal. They take a scope kind of thing and put insid-"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and backed up. "No, nope... I'll go to the next one. The one where your shirt is rolled up." It goes inside her. That's... nope. I won't be able to watch that.

"Come on." She laughed and pushed my chest gently. "You have to be there for the first one,"

"I don't think I'm gonna make it." I frowned and draped my arm over her shoulder. "That doesn't sound like something for me to watch."

"Why not?"

"Share that experience with your mother."

"Speaking of mothers, when's the last time you've spoken to yours?"

"Um... I haven't in a few days. I probably should call to see how she's doing." I really haven't spoken to my mother at all. I've spoken to Mrs. Monroe more than anything.

"What about your dad?"

"I saw him the other day. He stopped by the apartment."

"Oh and how is he?"

"Good."

* * *

><p>CONNIE POV<p>

There hasn't been any order in my house for weeks. My husband has lost his mind and my seventeen year old daughter is pregnant with a twenty two year olds kid. How did that even happen? It was a secret. It was a fucked up secret. I don't even know how to deal with it. All I can do is accept it and help her as much as I can. I don't want my daughter to be pregnant with Chad's kid. I don't want her pregnant at all. I'm very disappointed in her. I am. I'm disappointed that she's with someone that basically caused her to become bulimic, she's with someone that made her unhappy so many times, she's with someone she shouldn't be with. It's just one big disappointment. I thought her and Travis was such a nice couple. He was a very sweet boy and he had a good head on his shoulders. I mean, Sonny just... she could've done a whole lot better. She could've waited to lose her virginity. But she didn't and... here we are now.

I'm leaving my husband. He was making me feel like shit and it wasn't working out with him anymore. He'd yell if I didn't do things right, he'd get angry if something he didn't like would happen. It's like he didn't love me anymore. He just stopped doing all the things he did before. Anthony didn't kiss me or... touch me or show any affection. I mean, I figured that he was stressed out from work but it turned into months. Everything I seemed to do annoyed him. We never touched each other. He just grew away from me. Our olive branch was going on dates every other weekend but he never seemed interested in them. It's hard seeing the person you love lose interest no matter how hard you try. Then it slowly got worse. He started ignoring me, telling me that I wasn't doing enough for the household. I felt like a bad mother and... a bad wife. Then, he put his hands on Sonny. That was the last straw.

"Mom, are you okay?" Jake caught me sitting out on the back porch, fiddling with my wedding ring.

"Yeah, honey. I'm fine," I put the ring on my lap and pushed the hair out of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm. You look sad." He sat on the chair next to me and leaned his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong, mom?"

"Nothing..." I chuckled. "I was just thinking,"

"About dad?" He murmured. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"I can't stand going over there." I stated and patted my sons cheek. "It'll be fine. Your father will sober up..."

"Eventually," He added, picking up his head and inhaling. "Are you okay with... Chad?" He motioned to Chad and Sonny standing in front of the water that was yards away from the house.

"I have to be. He's my grandkids father. I have to try to... be okay with him."

"I'm glad you're trying because I don't give a fuck what he is to me. He's a fucking bastard." I slapped the back of his head and shook mine.

"Stop it,"

"I really don't give a damn. He belongs in jail."

"You can't let your sister fend for her own. Especially with a baby." I explained to him.

"He pushed her into bulimia."

"Jake, she's trying to get better. That's all that matters." I said to him. He scoffed and rubbed his jaw.

"That's bullshit, mom."

I slapped the back of his head once more. "Stop cursing." He grumbled something and moved away from me so I can't hit him anymore.

"I fucking hate him." He blurted out. I reached over to hit him but he got up with a laugh and looked at me. "I'm too fast for you," He teased and brushed off his shirt like he was the man.

"Alright, I'll sneak up on you," I pointed out and grinned. "I do hit harder than you, sweetheart."

"Yeah, okay... I'm gonna go pick up Nicole. I'll be back... soon."

"Just buy a ring and marry the girl, Jake."

"I would but... I don't have any money for a ring right now." He walked into the house before sticking his head out. "And I want a nice one," I smirked. "With a diamond."

"Would you like my help on buying one?"

"No, I can do it myself." He smirked and puffed out his chest. I laughed softly and rolled my eyes. "I'll be back."

"Bye..."

I turned my head back to the sand saw Chad kiss Sonny. It was a little uncomfortable seeing it since... she was young and he was older. He seemed to like her very much. As long as he doesn't hurt her anymore... I'm good. As long as my family is okay. I'm good.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I groaned when she climbed over me to get to her phone, fixing the hem of her panties. Mrs. Monroe let me sleep here with Sonny since Sonny begged her mother. It took a whole lot of Sonny's whines and I don't know how Mrs. Monroe doesn't give into it. I give into it just because I don't want to hear it.

"I'm not tired."

"You should be. It's three in the morning. Who are you texting anyway?"

"Travis." My entire expression changed.

"Why are you texting Travis in the middle of the night?"

"He can't sleep either."

"So... you text him. In the middle of the night?"

"He texted me," She simply said, brightening the room when she was replying to him. "Is that a problem?"

Hell yes!

"Nah…" I breathed out. "Yeah…"

"Why is it a problem?"

I took a look at the clock and pushed myself up on my elbows. "It's three seventeen in the morning and you're texting your ex boyfriend… that's not a big deal at all," I dragged out sarcastically.

"It's not. I'm talking to him as a friend."

I rolled my eyes. "As a friend? At three in the morning? Yeah…"

"You sound jealous," She pressed the lock button on top of her phone and putting it back on the dock. Sonny climbed back onto the bed and laid on top of me. "Don't be jealous." She kissed my jaw line and rolled off of me. It's weird being in bed with Sonny when her mother is right upstairs _knowing _that I'm down here.

"I'm not jealous."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying and don't try to tell me you aren't."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sonny. Go to bed," Yeah, so what? I'm mad and I don't give a fuck.

She groaned and straddled my waist. "Chad, what's wrong?" She asked kissing my neck.

"Nothing."

"You're lying." She said again and kissed up my jaw line. I smirked and moved my hands down to her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"That thing you do to me whenever I don't tell you anything," She looked up at me and kissed my lips. "Is it working?"

"No, you're not doing it right,"

"Show me how to do it then." I sat up slowly with her in my lap and cupped her face, kissing her softly and dropping my hands to her shoulders.

I caught her bra strap between my fingers, lowering off her shoulders and using my other to pull her body closer to mine. My blood was traveling south and my member was stirring awake. I just wanted her bad. I wanted to be inside her. I wanted to feel her warm, tight sex around me. She rolled her hips on top of mine and curled her fingers into my hair. My head ducked lower onto her, ravishing her neck and listening to her very soft moans. I wished we were in my apartment; she'd be able to be as loud as she wanted. I also wish I didn't have to take it slow. All I really wanted was to fuck her senseless but that was out of the question. My hands undid her bra clasp skillfully; she lifted her arms so I can take it off. It dropped to the floor and her breasts pressed against my chest. She was so soft and… warm. I couldn't wait any longer since my impatience wore thin. I rolled us over and kissed her full on the mouth, feeling her push down my boxers with her feet. She used her hands to get them further down my hips and I kicked them off my legs.

Six minutes later, I was thrusting into her slowly, hitching her leg around my waist and burying my head in the crook of his neck. She smelled like warm Vanilla and it drove me crazy. It took all the power in me not to pound into her until she screamed my name. She moaned in my ear and draped her arm around my shoulder; clutching to my partially sweaty body. I grunted quietly as I ran a hand down her naked curves and pulled out of her. She whimpered and looked at me with curious, lust filled, sort of angry eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked breathlessly. I smirked, pecking her lips before rolling over on my back and pulling her on top of me.

"I want to watch you… lose yourself above me." I said against her lips, fixing her legs so she was in the position to ride me.

She sat up a little, taking my member in my hand and easing herself down on me. Sonny bit her bottom lip and moaned, putting her hands on my chest to steady herself. She was _so _tight. I dropped my head back on the pillow as she grinded on me, going at a pace that felt entirely too good for her to stop. I gripped her hips tightly and guided her ministrations. God, she felt so incredibly good. My hands couldn't stay in one spot as she rode me. They were on her hips, her breasts, her _amazing _ass and in her hair. I pulled her down into a scorching kiss. Her eyes opened a little when our lips grazed over each other, making me smile and push her hair out of her face so I can see her better.

"You're so beautiful." Even in the dark, she turned a bright red and kissed my lips.

Her climax came fast a few minutes after, squeezing the life out of my member and making us both try to hide our moans and groans with heavy kisses. She trembled about me, leaving her marks on my chest with her nails. Sonny just lost herself, gasping unevenly and harshly biting on her bottom lip. It was how she closed her eyes when she came. She didn't have control over anything. I loved it. She would just let herself go. I hit my climax right after hers, tensing up and feeling the relief of being relaxed. Hopefully, she was tired but Sonny never gets tired. She can go round for round if I had always given her what she wanted. She leaned up a little bit, pushing her hair back and exhaling.

"I hope my mother didn't hear me."

I chuckled deeply. "That'd be… awkward as hell,"

"I'm dreading waking up later. What if she did hear?" Sonny giggled and smoothed her thumb over my brow.

"I'll apologize for your pleasure." She snorted a laugh and closed her eyes. "I'll take the blame. It'd be bad if she heard me pleasuring her daughter."

"Shut up…" She grinned and kissed my lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! Not my best lemon. Sorry guys. I'll give you a better one, I swear. 20 reviews=update. Um… so yeah, sorry about not tweeting a lot. I'll try to fix that and I'm gonna start writing the next chapter so review please and thank you… Chapter 40 coming soon…**

**Poll still open for those who didn't vote!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them all. Most of you have the same feelings about Chad and Sonny as I do. Great minds think alike :). ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV (Three months later)<p>

"Sonny, what are you doing?" A shirt came flying out of her closet and landing at my feet. I ran my hair through my hair and yawned. I have to start getting ready for work and she's tearing her closet apart. It's been four months. She's actually showing now. It's a small bump that doesn't really make a difference to her body. I know it bothers her but it is what it is. I still feel the same way about her and I know that it's not going to change. She groaned, tossing another shirt on the floor "Sonny."

"Nothing fits. All my shirts are too tight," She stated and pushed her hands into her hair. "This sucks..."

"You have a million shirts, what do you mean they don't fit? They all fit," I picked one up and looked at it.

"No, they don't." She chuckled and walked over to one of my shirts that was on the floor. "I'll just wear yours." She pulled on my white button down shirt and started closing it.

"You can't, I need that to go to work," I walked up in front of her and pulled her close by the collar of the shirt.

"Can't you go home to get another one?" She grinned and pushed me away by my chest.

"No, that's a longer drive." I pointed out and pulled her towards me. "Take it off..."

"No, stop..." She removed my hands from the buttons and stepped back.

"I can't drive shirtless either." I grabbed her by the waist and started unbuttoning the shirt. She laughed and tried to push me away at the same time. "Sonny, come on."

"Let me wear your shirt." She giggled and got away from me, putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Don't pout." I chuckled deeply and reached out for the shirt again. She jumped back with a smile and picked up a pair of shorts, sliding them on her legs. "I can't go to work shirtless, baby, take it off."

"It'll drive Angela crazy if you don't wear your shirt," Sonny taunted and shook her head. "Just run home and get one."

"Mmkay, you know what?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. I finally got the shirt off of her and put it on my own body. She was a little mad but I gave her the t shirt I had on last night. She held it in her hands an watched me pull my pants on.

"You're such a jerk,"

I smirked. "Shut up. It looks better on me anyway,"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chad."

"I know what helped me sleep last night."

"Yeah, you fell asleep right after,"

"It's been a long week. Work was stressing me out."

"That's always a reason you get in my pants. Work was stressing me out." She imitated my voice and rolled her eyes. "You never have sex with me because you just want to be close to me," I snorted a laugh and narrowed my eyes.

"You never complain, Sonshine."

"True but I see how it is, Chad." She held her hand up with a giggle. I knew that she was joking; I can see it in her face. "I'm just your sex toy."

"Well, I'm sorry," I played along, "I would take you right here but your mother would hear."

"And it definitely wouldn't be the first time," Mrs. Monroe strode into the closet and folded her arms. "I understand that you two love each other, I get that you're together and Sonny's pregnant but even then, it's still my house. I'd appreciate it if you don't have sex while I'm here." Sonny burned a dark red and groaned while I held back a laugh. "Last night was _the last_ night I ever hear you two or Chad can't stay over here anymore."

"Okay, mom..." Sonny said quickly, motioning towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Monroe. It was my fault."

"Mm." She hummed and sized me up. "Don't let it happen again, Chad," I nodded and waited for her to leave the closet before bursting out into laughter.

"See!" Sonny exclaimed, slapping my chest harshly. "I told you she heard me."

"That's not my fault. No one told you to be so loud."

"I thought I was quiet,"

"Not quiet enough."

"Well..." She scoffed. "No one told you to be so good at it." I laughed harder and leaned on the wall.

"You want me to suck in bed? Just be quieter next time."

"There is no next time. We're never having sex over here. Ever."

"You said that last week,"

"I mean it this time."

"Yeah, okay..." The sarcasm dripped off my tongue. She glared at me and ran her tongue on the inside of her cheek.

"Don't forget I have an appointment at one fifteen,"

I nodded. "I won't." She kissed my lips shortly before walking out of the closet and starting to make up her bed. She'll make up hers but she won't make up mine. I smirked when she picked up her panties from the floor and balled them in her hands. I'm purposely going to tear apart every pair of underwear she has just so she has to buy new ones. Then when she does buy new ones, I'll make sure they're pink.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hi, Mr. Smith..." I walked in Travis' house when Blair let me in. She gave me a huge hug and started laughing immediately, pulling me towards the den.

"Did he tell you?" She smiled and ran her fingers through her black hair.

"About your first boyfriend?" I snickered and nodded. "He's upset."

"I don't care. I'm fifteen. I can do what I want,"

"You should be careful." I muttered and stopped when I saw her brown haired boyfriend sitting on the couch.

"Sonny this is Louis, Louis this is Sonny."

"Sup," He gave me the nod and went back to whatever he was doing on his phone. He was kind of cute for his age, I guess.

"What are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to the movies and gonna hang out." She replied, jumping on the couch next to him and taking the phone out of his hand. "Anyway, Travis is downstairs..."

"Okay." I turned around and headed down the steps. Her boyfriend looks quiet... and looks a little egotistical but I shouldn't judge. Since Travis' room is in the basement, I used the wall to guide me because he never fixed the light he broke when we were play fighting when we were dating. I knocked on Travis' door before pushing it open and seeing him put a shirt over his head. "Hey."

"What's up?" He stated and strode over to his closet.

"I met Louis." He snorted at what I said. "Why don't you like him? You've been complaining for months."

"Because he's a pubescent asshole."

"Are you saying that because she's your sister?" He nodded. I sat on the edge of his bed and waited for him to put his feet in a pair of Nikes. "You just need to calm down."

"She's too young to date. She's fifteen."

"So what? I started dating Michael when I was fifteen."

"Yeah, how'd that end up for you?" He snapped and slid his closet door shut. I furrowed my brows and pushed myself on the bed more.

"I got cheated on but the kid is her age. My relationship was long distance." I defended.

"Even with your relationship with Chad; you got cheated on, Sonny. Or... is that part completely irrelevant now?" He said harshly.

"What's wrong? You seem like you're in a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood," He stated as he grabbed his car keys off his dresser. "I just don't understand how you can be with someone like that. They put you down and shit..."

"Travis, what's wrong?"

"Do you have anything to tell me? Something that everyone else but _me _knew?" He blurted out.

"No, not that I can think of." I tilted my head and saw his jaw clench. Huh… Travis needs a haircut.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"So you weren't in the hospital for a stomach ulcer caused by bulimia?" My lips pursed. Who told him? I didn't want anyone to tell him because I didn't want people to know my personal life.

"Travis..."

"Sonny, you're bulimic." He whispered and threw his hands up. How do I even respond to it?"

"Who told you?"

"Who to-" He breathed out and shook his head. "What does it matter who told me? I know _now _and you were making yourself throw up."

"Travis, I'm fine now. That's all that counts. Can we just go please?" I motioned to the door. I just wanted to get to guitar center, get what I need and leave. That's it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I tell people. Why would I tell people I have an eating disorder?" I scoffed and played with the scrunchy on my wrist.

"When did I suddenly become "people", Sonny?"

"I don't know."

"Better yet, why are you trying to be perfect for _him_?"

"I'm not trying to be perfect for him." Not as much as I used to. Who am I kidding? I have a baby bump and I'm starting to feel bloated. I don't even want to look at food.

He frowned and glared at me. "That's such bullshit. You're hurting yourself to look good for a guy."

"No, I'm not."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not, Travis! This is why I didn't want you or anyone else to know!" I yelled back and pushed myself off the bed.

"You didn't want me to know because I'd tell you the truth. You know what you were doing was stupid!"

"Why do you care! You're _not_ my boyfriend anymore!" I rolled my eyes and stepped towards him.

"It's _your_ health! I promised to be around for you and here you are being a fucking hypocrite!" He threw his keys on the bed and stared at me. "You're slowly taking your life for some asshole who didn't even care at first!"

"He's not an asshole! He always cared!" He just had a weird way of showing it "But you're acting like one! You're acting like an asshole!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

"And you shouldn't! It's not your problem! This isn't even about you! Why are you so angry now a days! You've done nothing but complain and complain! Is it because I'm with him! Why can't you take that I'm happy! Isn't that what you want because that's what I want for you!" I explained in a loud tone, searching his eyes for anything. I don't know why he feels this way. It's not his problem.

"I can't help it! You're one of my closest friends!"

"Then why are you screaming at your friend like this!"

"Because she's making a stupid, hazardous mistake!" I haven't thrown up in two months. I lost it a few times when Chad wasn't around. I regretted it after but he still doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him.

"You know, I've had a million people tell me about how stupid I was for doing that and I don't want to hear it! Just be my best friend and tell me that it's okay! I give you support all the fucking time so give me support, Travis!"

"I can't do that!"

"Then we aren't friends!" I said out of anger and motioned towards the door. I calmed my voice down… "We can't be friends if you can't be there for me like I'm there for you."

"Whatever, I don't care. Do whatever you fucking want." He pushed past me and stood in the doorway. He wanted me to leave. In all honesty, Travis is _the _closest person to me ever besides Penelope. I can't not be friends with him. That's like me not being friends with Penelope. I walked past him and heard the loud slam the door behind me. I don't care.

_Yes, you do._

He's just a guy. He's going through one of his guy phases.

_You care more than you think._

As the months go by, this is going to get even harder. Hopefully, Chad and I don't have a fight that involves slamming doors and stuff.

* * *

><p>"There's your baby." Dr. Jacobs motioned to the screen as she moved the wand over my stomach, smoothing the jell out and watching the small baby on the screen. "Its heartbeat is very normal; there are its arms and legs." I always watched intently when I had a sonogram.<p>

I always tried to figure out what its facial features would look like. Would they have blue eyes and blonde hair or brown eyes and brown hair? Or would they have brown eyes with blonde hair or blue eyes with brown hair? I don't know. The possibilities were so exciting to me. Maybe it's just the girl part of me. I looked over at Chad who was just gazing at the screen. He looks so captivated. I wonder what he was thinking. I don't even know. He just ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat.

"That's… my kid?" Chad breathed out softly. I nodded along with Dr. Jacobs. "It looks so small…"

"Wait, it might be _kids_. I see another head." I took my eyes off Chad an- Wait what?

"What?" Chad exclaimed. "Twins like… double?"

"Mhm." Holy… shit. That's really not good. That's _a lot _of work. "And it's kind of great,"

"Why is that great?" I spat out in a low voice. "That's two babies." That's more pain. Shit, that's a bigger belly.

She chuckled and looked at the both of us. "It's great because there's only one. It was a joke."

"Don't joke like that," Chad immediately said. "That's not a funny joke." I smirked and looked back at the screen.

"Well since there's tension in the room now… would you like to know the sex of your baby?" I looked at Chad and blurted out yes before he could even answer.

"I want to know. I want to know so bad…" I said happily and put my eyes back on the screen.

"If the baby is in a good position," She muttered, narrowing her eyes. "You are having a girl." Yes! Yes! Yay!

"Really?" I squeaked out. I'm having a girl. A tiny, little _me_. Aw… she's going to be adorable and I'm going to buy her a whole bunch of clothes. She's going to be my little clone. Not really but… I'm _so _happy I'm having a girl.

"Damnit." I heard Chad grumble. I looked at him and furrowed my brows. I'm guessing he wanted a boy then.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna have to buy a gun." I laughed loudly, patting his shoulder and smiling.

"I'm happy I'm having a girl."

"I know you are. You told me a million times that you wanted to have a girl." I snickered and inhaled deeply, feeling her move the wand away from my stomach and grabbing paper towels. I used them to wipe off the excess jell.

"I'll be right back with a picture and your prescriptions, alright?" We both nodded and watched her leave the room.

"You didn't want a girl?"

"Either was fine with me. But a girl is a lot more… maintenance."

"But she'll be cute and fun and sweet just like…"

He grinned. "You. Yeah, I figured." I sat up on the bed and jumped to my feet. Chad grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. "It's good to know you're healthy, though."

"Yeah," I kissed his cheek and wiped the little bit of lip gloss that was left on his face. "Are you okay with having a baby girl? Being a dad and… giving up a lot? I never really asked…"

"It's not like I have a choice. I don't mind giving things up. At first… it bothered me but it is what it is. I'm looking forward to it actually. I can see myself being a dad."

"Are you serious? I never took you as the type to like kids let alone babies." I ran my fingers through my loose ponytail and rubbed the back of my neck.

"That's because… there isn't really anyone I know with babies or kids. My family isn't that close on my mom's side and my dad was adopted so he's an only child. There… aren't any babies for me to be around." His dad is adopted?

"Oh… well… now you'll have a baby girl of your own that'll love you unconditionally,"

"I just don't want to mess up with this."

"You won't. You're good at everything… kind of." I said sheepishly. His arms draped around my waist and he snorted a laugh.

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, you're not really that great with… telling me how you feel about things but you've never been good at that. Even when I first moved here," I mentioned. "You won't mess up. I won't mess up and if one of us does… then we move on and learn from it. Deal?" Chad let out an exhale and nodded.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

A little girl. A baby girl that I'm going to call my daughter. My heart warmed just at the thought. She'll be small, cute, _my _daughter. There was already a part of me that never wanted anything bad to hurt her, always wanted her to be happy, to be safe. I didn't want anyone to hurt her. I was going to do right by both my girls. I'm not going to hurt either one of them. Ever. It'll be harder to keep money in my pocket. I'm probably going to end up being a _huge _softy and hand off money like it's nothing. Damn, she's going to be spoiled by me… Derek, Jake, and Grady. She's definitely going to live a protective life style. I can do this. _I_, Chad Dylan Cooper, can be a father.

"So…?" Grady came into my apartment when I opened the door with Samantha's hand in his.

"So what?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sam chuckled and let go of Grady's hand, walking over to my fridge and taking out a bottle of water.

"I'll tell you when she wants me to tell."

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Grady folded his arms with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Aw, you're gonna have a daughter…" He pinched my cheek playfully and walked around me. "Are you excited?"

"More nervous than anything."

"Oh… that's understandable," Sam shrugged and took a seat in one of the stools. I leaned on the opposite counter and quirked a brow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night…"

"Wh-" Sam stopped herself and smirked. "Never mind." She snickered.

"You've been tired for a while. Maybe you should go to the doctor and see what's wrong with you," Grady insisted but I scrunched my nose up and shook my head.

"Nah, I don't really like doctors." I'm tired because whenever Sonny's up, I'm up. It seems like ever since she's gotten pregnant, she doesn't sleep. If she does, it's for two hours and then she's horny all the time when she's awake. That pamphlet I got from Dr. Jacobs said that women in their second trimester begin to change and want things but I didn't think it'd be this bad. I mean, I've contemplated crushing up Advil PM or Ambien and putting it in Sonny's water but I wouldn't drug her. That'd be mean but… it might work.

"But it's your health. You're so religious about Sonny and hers, you should do yours. It's just like getting tested for STD's." Grady shrugged his shoulders and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Nah, I just need to go to bed earlier,"

"Do it for your daughter. She'd want a healthy dad."

"Trust me, I'm healthy. I have my shots and blood tests done and stuff. I just need a nap so I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can sleep."

"You're such a downer," Sam giggled and rose from the kitchen stool. She poured the rest of her beer out and patted the middle of my back. "Go with Grady to the tux place next Thursday?"

He stood up and folded his arms. "I don't need help."

"Just go with him, Chad."

"He's a man. He can handle himself,"

"He'll pick out a white suit and look like an ass. Just go with him please." He let out a chuckle and headed towards the door.

"Shut up, Sam."

"Yeah, okay… whatever." I agreed and felt her kiss my cheek.

"Good man. I'll see you later," She caught up to Grady by the door and stepped through it. We gave each other the nod as he closed the door behind him. I made sure it was locked before ditching my tie, shirt, shoes, socks, and pants and crawling underneath my covers. _Ah_, my bed felt so good. I grabbed a pillow and put it under my head. Five seconds flat, I was out cold.

* * *

><p>"When are you guys going to start shopping for baby stuff?" Penelope asked me when I sat down on the porch. Sonny was talking to her mom about something privately.<p>

"I don't know. I have to start saving more money."

"You're not going to have a baby shower?" I shrugged and ran my hands through my hair. "You should. It's a way to get free stuff. Make a registry at Babies R' Us."

"It really isn't up to me, Penelope. It's Sonny's choice."

"Can I ask you something? I promise I won't tell Sonny if you answer."

I furrowed my brows and turned my head to her. "Okay?"

"Are you going to hurt her again?" My eyes narrowed and I suddenly got really defensive.

"No." I said sternly. "I'm not. Why would you even ask me that?"

"It was in my head for a while and I just don't want to see her... hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her. That's all you need to know." She nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Um, what do her and Travis text each other about all the time?"

"Travis is an idiot." She chuckled. "He freaks out about Blair dating so he talks to Sonny about it." Wow, I get myself worked up over nothing. "He doesn't like the guy Blair's dating. Typical brother stuff."

"Oh, wow..." I'm such a jealous fuck. "How old is his sister again?"

"Fifteen."

"How olds the boyfriend?"

"Sixteen." She replied. "Travis is just paranoid like he always is."

"I see. Why are they so close?"

"Foods ready, guys." Sonny yelled from inside the house. Penelope stood up and ran her fingers through her curls.

"Because they have a lot in common than most people do. Anyway, you're doing a good job with getting her to eat even though she doesn't eat a lot."

"Yeah, I'm trying."

"Seriously, you're a good guy to her." Now. Before I wasn't. "She's finally starting to see that." We walked through the glass door and into the kitchen.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Penelope responded. Sonny looked at me and then back at her best friend. "Baby shower stuff..."

"But I don't want a baby sh-"

"But you're having one since its free stuff so shh..." She put a finger over Sonny's lips and smirked. "Let me and your mother take care of it." Sonny pushed her hand away and shook her head.

"You're so annoying."

"But you love me anyway," Pen shrugged. "You need your hair dyed,"

"I know." Sonny whined. "I want to dye it black."

"I thought you couldn't dye your hair when you're pregnant." I tilted my head.

"I can. I just have to be in a well ventilated area. My mother's going to do it. Right, mom?"

"No, I'm taking you to the hairdresser." Connie stated softly. Ever since the divorce papers were signed, she hasn't really been the same. She's been quieter and more closed off. Sonny told me that sometimes she'll catch her mother crying and she'll be so worked up that she needs a glass of wine to calm down. It's occasional Sonny told me. It's maybe twice a month.

"Oh..." Sonny breathed out. "Okay."

"Yeah, I'm going to go lay down. I'll come down for food later." Connie put the spoon down on counter and headed towards the stairs. Sonny just sighed and kept her eyes off of mine. What did they talk about? Her bedroom door closed and we all grabbed plates.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sonny nodded at Penelope's question and picked up the house phone. She dialed a number and walked out of the room, into hers and closing the door.

"What the hell is going on in this house?" I muttered. Penelope picked a meatball off her plate and bit into it.

"I don't know but... Mr. Monroe's car just pulled up outside." Penelope said. I stretched my neck over to where she was looking. What the hell? "I'm going to go... I'm not part of this whole... family thing." Sonny came out of her bedroom with a curious look on her face. Then the doorbell had rung. "Bye, guys..." Penelope left out the back door. She's such a punk.

"I don't know if I should open it or not." Sonny said.

"Open it." She opened the front door and stepped back.

"Hey, sweetheart." He leaned down to kiss her cheek but she moved out of the way.

"Hi." She said.

"What are you doing here, Anthony?" Mrs. Monroe came down the stairs quickly and stepped in front of Sonny.

"I wanted t-"

"Sonny, go to your room." She nodded and turned around, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her. I closed the door behind her and sat on the bed.

"Why is your dad here?"

"I have no idea."

"Do you want to see your father?" She opened her door a little and stuck her head out.

"I'm going to go listen." She crept out into the hallway and paused. I went behind her and leaned on the wall.

"I just want to see my daughter."

"After you kicked her out and hurt her? Yeah, it's not happening," Connie replied.

"Let me see her. I want to talk to her... apologize and make it up to her."

"No, I have custody and you don't."

"She's seventeen. She can do what she wants," Her father coughed out.

"That's such bullshit. What made a change of heart?" Connie spat. "Are you lonely?"

"I miss my kids."

"So go see Jake and Derek."

"I see them every day, Connie. I want to see my daughter. Let me see her." He pleaded with his previous wife.

"She doesn't want to see you." Sonny shook her head and moved a little closer but still wasn't seen. "You put your hands on her. Do you know how much that hurt her?"

"I want to apologize myself. I never meant to do that. I was angry and stupid."

"If you do it once, you can do it again. Plus, you're becoming an alcoholic. I don't want her around that," That's true. Sonny needs to be safe and sound. "I called you the night we went to the hospital and you didn't show up. That told me all I needed to know about our marriage, Anthony."

"Connie, please... if she says she doesn't want to see me then I'll take it but she hasn't said anything to me."

"You know what? It's not up to me. You're right. You really have to ask her... and Chad." No, don't put me in this position! "It's his girlfriend and his kid that's she's carrying. If he doesn't feel comfortable with her around you and his kid then you'll have to work something out with visitation."

"Fine, I don't care. Where's her room?" Sonny just walked out to where they were standing and rubbed her forearm. "Hi..."

"Hey."

"How are you?" You can see the distress in his face also.

"Healthy... fine..."

"You look good." He complemented her. I moved up in the hallway and folded my arms as I leaned on the wall.

"Thanks, so do you..."

"I'm sorry for everything, Sonny. I shouldn't have kicked you out or... put my hands on you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. You shouldn't have made me feel that way, you shouldn't have made mom feel like crap and you shouldn't have signed those papers. You should've fought for her. You should've fought for your relationship instead of splitting this family apart." Sonny blurted out curtly. My brows rose. "You're mean... and controlling. You never want to hear what people have to say."

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry,"

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I can't look at you the same way. I see someone that isn't my father. I see a guy that guzzles alcohol and rages whenever he wants. I don't know if... I want you in my child's life if you'll have your periods of drinking."

"Don't shut me out, Sonny. I want to be in your life. I want to see my daughter be happy and I want to see my grand kid."

She clicked her tongue and looked over her shoulder at me. "You'll see your granddaughter grow up on one condition," She motioned to me and I walked out next to Sonny. Mr. Monroe still gave me daggers but I didn't care anymore. "Shake his hand and tell him that it's okay." He peered at Sonny before raising his right hand to me.

"It's okay, Chad. As long as you take care of your responsibilities." I took his hand and shook it tightly.

"Will do, sir. That was my intentions in the first place."

"And one more thing. You can't drink anymore. You can have the occasional beer and parties or at dinner but you can't have hard liquor of any kind." He nodded instantly. I like Sonny's conditions. They're reasonable.

His eyes turned to Connie. "I'm going to stay sober. I swear." He lifted his hand for her to shake but she just shrugged him off. I can see where Sonny gets her mannerisms from when she's upset.

"You may be in her life but if you hurt her, I will have you taken in on an abusive charge." She warned, turning on her heel and walking away.

"Do you want dinner, dad? We made spaghetti and meatballs."

"You're eating meat?"

"For the baby. She needs protein,"

"So, it's a girl?" She nodded. "How nice."

"Yeah," There's still tension between them. You can feel it. There's tension with everyone in this room.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Are you okay with my dad being around?" I ran my hands up Chad's back and sat directly on his butt. He moaned and moved his arms underneath the pillows of his bed.

"It's fine with me if you're cool with it. It's your father not mine." He sighed.

"Good, your mom called when you were in the shower. She's coming to you job tomorrow."

"Why?"

"No clue." I paused when I saw scratches in lines, running my fingers over them. "How'd you get these?"

"You tend to rake your nails across my back during sex." My breathing hitched in my throat. That sounds like it hurts. I should cut them.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes but I don't complain." He's probably used to girls doing that. I ran my fingers over them once more, noticing that they were fading pretty well.

"That's kind of sadistic. You get pleasure from pain, Chad."

"No, it's masochistic, not sadistic." He chuckled deeply.

"Wrong word, then."

"Yep."

"Is that what Rihanna's song stands for?" He nodded.

"Sadism and Masochism." I feel dumb, now.

"So, what does BDSM stand for?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?" I ran my hands up his back.

"I never knew what it meant before and I want to know,"

"There's different meanings that you don't need to know about."

"Wha-" I patted the back of his head. "Why not?"

"Because you're seventeen."

"That doesn't mean anything." I said loudly in a laugh. "I'm very smart for my age,"

"Then you should know what it means." He taunted and closed his eyes. I'm going to look it up. I slid off of him and over to his desk, lifting the screen of the laptop and taking it off stand-by. "What are you doing?"

"Looking it up. What's the password to your computer?"

"S-O-N-S-H-I-N-E." My cheeks flared up a pink. I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me. "Yes, it's your name. I changed it because Hanna got into it once."

"But... it's more obvious now." Either way, it was cute.

I went to Safari as he got up off the bed and fixed his shorts. He leaned a hand on the desk and rested his chin on the top of my head. I typed into Google: BDSM and clicked on a random website. I verified that I was eighteen with Chad's birthday. A video started playing at the homepage, showing a girl tied up on this thing that looked like an X completely naked. This is weird with Chad behind me so I involuntarily blushed. Rock music started playing and a guy walked up to her with two chains with balls at the end. He put them on her nipples... this is weird. Doesn't that hurt? It looked like it weighed them down. My face scrunched up when she moaned blissfully. She must like it. I watched it for a while, completely hypnotized. The scene switched to where she was bent over and Oh God! Why would someone do that do themselves! That's just wrong. I screamed and covered my face, shaking my head quickly.

"Turn it off. Turn it off!" I screamed. Chad laughed heartily, stopping the video and closing down the page. That's sick and disgusting!

"I told you that you were too young," He stated in the middle of his laugh. I stood up and turned around.

"That's nasty."

"Mhm."

"There's no way in hell..." That I would ever do that. Ever. Chad just hugged me, patting my head all while laughing.

"It's okay, Sonshine." He snickered. I've never watched something like that.

"Why would someone...?"

"Shh..." He eased but still laughed. "You're turning really red. You're blushing so bad. Aw, you're so cute..."

"Stop..." I whined and put my hands over my face once more. I'm so freaked out.

"Don't worry. I'm not that type of guy." I pushed him away from me lightly and laughed.

"It wouldn't happen either way."

"I wouldn't want it to happen," He agreed, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards him. I gasped softly and smirked.

"No, Sonny love..."

"I wasn't looking for it." He murmured and bent his head low. "I just wanted a kiss," I pecked his lips to the point where they barely even touch and pulled back. "That wasn't good enough for me." I grinned and kissed his lips the same way I did before... only he cup the nape of my neck and put more passion into it. His arm became stronger around my waist and lifted me easily so I wouldn't have to stand on my toes. I was in the air like I always was with him. My feet were always off the ground because he'd never let me fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! What'd you think? Aw! It's a girl! I know my updating has been slacking off. I'm sorry but I'm trying. I'm behind with my writing but I'm trying my best. Anyway, 20 reviews=update. I hope you liked this chapter. Trust me, I'm working on some drama *insert devious smile* Review please and thank you… chapter 41 coming soon…**

**I'm also working on Hidden Smile with Firelady101, We'll be working on that also. If you haven't read it. Go read it, you'll like it! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it. So um… ENJOY!**

**Skipped sometime in this chapter also but not a lot. I can't wait to write about the baby! That's why.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

The wind of the beach made my hair fly to one side, putting a black shadow in the corner of my eye. It wasn't an ordinary beach; the sand was a perfect shade of white and the water was like crystal clear. I could see every last detail from the reefs, to the sharks and dolphins all the way out in the water. It was so beautiful. I took a step forward, noticing that I was in a plain white dress that stopped right above my knee. Hm… that's weird. My hand ran over it. I still had a baby bump. I took another step and felt the warm water touch the tip of my toes. It withdrew from me, rolling all the way back until I couldn't reach it. I cocked my head. I walked forward until I couldn't walk anymore. The water was at my waist and stood at a complete stand still. That's weird too. Why don't I feel a current? It began to rise up to my neck and I panicked. I was going to drown. I tried swimming but I wasn't moving. What the hell? Then I went spiraling lower until I landed on my hands and knees on a wooden floor.

It was Chad's apartment. It looked exactly the way it was supposed to but there was something different. There was a blonde lying in the bed. I wasn't blonde and it wasn't Chad because he doesn't have long hair. I stepped closer to the bed hesitantly, reaching out towards the covers. They went straight through my hands. I can touch anything. I tried again but my hand went through the whole bed. I tried getting a look of the woman's face but I couldn't. It wasn't in view or unless she didn't have a face. Stepping in a circle, I looked at the photos on the wall. I didn't see any faces. But the door slammed closed. I whipped around and saw the blonde stirring awake and Chad coming into the bedroom. It was Hanna. Why is Hanna in Chad's bed? He smiled and I smiled back but it wasn't for me. He walked right through me and to the bed. My brows knitted together and my body turned around

"Chad, what are you doing?" I asked softly when he bent down and kissed her.

This has to be a dream. This must be a dream. I couldn't hear anything either. They were talking for a while until they started kissing. I feel sick to my stomach and what I felt came true. I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, running through the door and vomiting into the toilet. It missed completely and it was vomit. It was pure, red blood that came from my mouth. There was at least a gallon of blood from me on the floor. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand in horror. What was that? I tried to stand up but feel completely and started heaving again.

"Uh… someone help me." I groaned, closing my eyes for a brief moment and opening them to feel myself lying on a hospital bed, screaming out in pain. There was a doctor between my legs and a pool of blood on the floor. It was just the doctor, Chad, my mother and me. I struggled beside Chad and saw him looking my screaming face. "What are you doing?" I wanted to hit him but couldn't. "He's hurting our baby! Stop!" I cried out. It was a twisting, searing pain that wouldn't go away. "Stop!" I cried and heaved my chest to get some air. "Chad, make him stop!"

"Sonny…" The doctor picked up a clamp and inserted it inside me with such force.

"Ah!" I screamed and sobbed hardly. "Please stop!"

"Sonny."

"No!"

"Sonny!" I sprang up, looking around the room to see Chad kneeling besides the bed. There was a layer of sweat I was covered in. A bead of water rolled down my neck. I inhaled deeply and lifted the covers. I was still pregnant, there wasn't any blood. What the hell was that? Wait… how do I know I'm awake? I lifted my hand, putting it on Chad's face with a loud _smack._ He groaned quietly and glared at me. "Why the hell did you hit me?" I'm not dreaming…

"Oh my god…" I breathed out, dropping back against the pillows.

"Are you okay? You were in here panting and talking… in your _sleep_."

"I had the nastiest dream." I coughed and sat back up. "I… I don't even know what happened." I threw the covers off me and felt sticky and disgusting. I needed a shower to cool me off. I pushed off my shorts and kicked them in the direction of the hamper. The dream didn't even make sense.

"What was it about?"

"Well… I don't know. I didn't know the meaning." I responded. I took my shirt off and sighed.

"Okay…" He deadpanned. "Before you strip completely, Grady, Samantha, your brothers, their girlfriends, Bryce, James and Hanna are all in the living room." I froze. _Hanna's _here?

"Why is Hanna here?"

"Never mind the fact that she's not the only one here." He chuckled and leaned on the edge of the bed. "There was stuff to do about Grady's wedding. Hanna went dress shopping with Sam and I just got my tux."

"Oh." I unclasped my bra and took it off.

"And you're still getting naked."

"I need a shower." I grabbed a random towel off the top of the hamper and wrapped myself in it.

"I cleaned the bathroom with that the other day."

"Chad, I really don't care." I looked at him and folded my arms. "I'm sweaty and really confused."

"Mmkay well…" He took a step to me and kissed my lips. "Sam has your dress and she needs you to try it on."

"Fine." I walked around him and into the hallway.

The shower I took was very cold and long. I cooled my body off. There has to be a meaning for the dream. It could've been a pregnancy dream because it was so vivid. Pregnancy dreams. Don't they mean that there's something wrong with your baby when something bad happens with them. Oh my god! Does that mean that something's wrong with my daughter. I'm… seventeen weeks pregnant. Does that mean that the doctor is going to take the baby away from me? I don't want to lose her. I'll do anything to protect her. When I finally got out of the shower, I grabbed my usual towel and dried my body before I used the blow dryer to do my hair. I left the bathroom and put on a really loose shirt- Chad's shirt- and a pair of jeans. I walked out of the bedroom and to the living room.

"Hey!" Jake screamed immediately. I snorted loudly and smirked.

"Hi, brother." I drawled out.

"Hi, sister."

"How are you, brother?"

He chuckled. "I'm fine. How are you, sister?"

"A little sleepy but I'm good, brother."

"How's Chad treating you, sister?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Perfectly fine. How's my brother treating you, Nicole?" I retorted.

"Horrible." She spat out and moved away from him. I laughed softly and patted the top of his head.

"Hey, Sam…" I greeted and sat on the edge of the couch. "Did you find a dress?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it's Vera."

"Really? Is it pretty?" She has a dress made by Vera Wang. That's freaking amazing.

"You should see it, Sonny." Ariana stated. "She cried because she loved it so much,"

"Aw…" I smiled and looked at her. She shrugged without a care and pointed to the dress bag across the room. "Do I have to try it on now?"

"Yes." She scoffed and motioned for me to get it.

"Give me an hour. My hair is still kind of wet. I did a shitty job of drying it."

"Fine," I rose off the edge of the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"How does you tux look, Grady?" I pulled out a small bottle of water and closed the fridge back.

"Nice and clean cut. It's traditional black and white." He responded. I twisted the cap from the bottle and walked back around to the counter with the bottle at my lips.

"What about you, Jake?"

"Same…"

"Why does everyone look so tired?" I snickered and looked at all the people _way _older than me. I swallowed a gulp of water and inhaled shortly.

"It's been a long day."

"All you did was get stuff for the wedding."

"That's a lot more tiring than it seems." Derek yawned and dropped his head back. Then I felt it. The little flutters in my stomach that pushed from the inside. I paused for a moment and narrowed my eyes. What the? I drank a little more water and felt the movement a little more. That's _so cool!_ She's kicking! That's the first time I felt it and it feels so light. Like butterflies in my belly. I really can't wait to see her so I can see those tiny little feet that's kicking me.

"Chad, give me your hand." I said when he walked up next to me.

"Why?" I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. I took two huge gulps of water and waited for a moment. It happened again. He chuckled deeply and shook his head. "Is that her?"

"Of course it's her." I blurted out in a joyful laugh. I drank some more water and put my hand underneath his. "It feels so weird." She reacts to really cold water.

"You're baby is kicking?" Nicole asked excitedly. "Can I feel?" I stood up, moving in front of her and putting her hand in the spot to where I felt it. I drank some more of the water and waited. She gasped when she felt it and pulled her hand back. "That's so weird…"

"Yeah…" Jake's jaw clenched.

He still isn't okay with this whole… pregnancy or Chad and I but he puts up with it because I'm his little sister and he loves me. Once everyone petted my stomach like I was a petting zoo, I got tired of it and told them to stop. Hanna and I don't interact with each other. We just don't have a reason to talk. She probably doesn't like me and I could care less. She felt my stomach also and I didn't have a problem. But… you're Chad's ex. Why do you hang around him so much? I tried on the dress that Sam picked out. It was purple and had one strap that went up my shoulder. It was simple and pretty and hid my stomach well. I let Sam, Nicole and Ariana see me because I didn't want to go out in front of the guys.

* * *

><p>The next day, I decided that I want to do something for Chad. For myself also. I wanted to do something before my belly got really big. I wanted something special, something pink, and something that'll drive him crazy. It had to be special and it had to make me look really good. And it had to make him really hard. I called Penelope to help me at Victoria's Secret. She knew about this stuff better than I did now that she's been with Nico for a while. I just buy panties and bras. Not lingerie. I'm nervous and inexperienced. This sucks.<p>

Penelope held up a baby pink, sheer baby doll top and raised a brow. "How about this one?"

"That'll make me look more pregnant that I am."

'**Don't forget that there's dinner for EVERYONE at my house tonight' – SM**

"I don't understand why you're doing this."

'**I won't. 7 pm. I got it' – CDC**

"Because..."

She put the fabric down and looked at me. "Because what?"

"Because I don't want him to lose interest. Especially, when my stomach gets bigger."

"He's not going to lose interest." She deadpanned. "He. Loves. You." She pronounced and walked up to me.

'**Seriously, Chad…' – SM**

"It's just in case. I have to remind me of a reason we're together," I explained.

"But you guys screw on the regular," She exclaimed. I shushed her and smiled at one of the employees, pulling her to the side.

"Penelope, please... you're not the pregnant one, you're not... the one that had an eating disorder. I'm just it's for me... and him."

'**Baby, I got it. Damn' – CDC**

"You're trying to get satisfaction from him telling you that you're beautiful?" She whispered. "Sonny, you know what he thinks of you."

"Please..." She exhaled and shook her head.

"Something pink and..." She sized me up and smirked. "Sexy." I didn't know why she looked at me like that but I just followed behind her as she went through the wall of skimpy clothing.

'**Fine… but don't forget' – SM**

"How do you know how much stuff about this stuff?" I asked her lightly.

"I experimented with Nico... to see what he likes."

'**I'm in a meeting. Stop texting' – CDC**

"If you know Nico thinks you're beautiful, why do you do it?" I retorted, scanning my eyes over the item she picked up.

She snorted a laugh. "Have you seen Nico? Have you seen the girls at his school? I have to remind him."

"We both have the same fucking motive," I pushed her gently and listened to her laugh.

"Look at this one." She turned around and showed it to me. It was still a light pink, sheer, baby doll top that was open in the middle. There was a push up bra attached in the front that you tied with a silk pink ribbon. There were delicate little frills at the ends and over the beginning of the bra. It was pretty and light and... Perfect. "You're quiet... you must like it."

"I want to try it on."

* * *

><p>PENELOPE POV<p>

"Why are you in my bed?" Nico whined softly and laid on top of me. He has a single dorm room his freshman year of college. He got lucky or his parents shed out some serious cash. I'm not complaining and neither is he. It's not really a single room though. It's kind of like a suite he shares with two other guys. I haven't seen him in weeks. I've missed him too much.

"Nico, you're crushing me." I giggled and felt both his hands run up my sides.

"You smell like sweat."

"I just came from the gym. You could take a shower with me."

"No, your bathroom is disgusting. I don't understand what you guys do in there."

"Unless you're willing to clean it, don't complain." I snorted a laugh and put my head in his pillow.

"Nico..." I said again.

"Penelope..." He mocked with a laugh. "Didn't you have school today?"

"No, it's teacher development day."

"Oh, I miss those days..." He put his head in my neck and inhaled deeply. I'm laying her with him while he's sweaty and stinky. That's love for you. "How's Sonny? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I was just with her. And I bought something from Victoria's Secret." He flipped us over so my back was lying on his chest. He kept his arms around my waist.

"I don't see a bag anywhere..."

"Maybe I'm wearing it." I drawled out. He used his hands to push my shirt up a little bit. "It's black..."

"Take a shower with me. It's the only way I'll stay awake..." Nico sighed.

"No. You have five seconds to take your clothes off..."

He put me on the bed next to him and propped himself up on his elbow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Winner gets pleasure first."

"But... we're both going to get pleasure in the end, right?" He said as he pushed my shirt up and cupped my breast.

"Nico..." I snickered and slap his hands away. "You have to take your own clothes off."

"Ready set go..." He said quickly. There was a loud rip and the back of my shirt was torn in half. He laughed loudly and kissed my lips.

"You're such a cheater..." I laughed quietly and cupped my face, kissing me again.

"I love you, baby..."

"You ripped my shirt." He smiled.

"Say it back..." He ran his fingers in my hair and used his other hand to pull my body closer to him.

"I love you too..."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

My mother is here and she's sitting in my office. Not saying a word to me. I guess she just wanted to be in my presence but… it's a little weird. She's just reading a magazine and minding her own business. It wasn't a regular magazine, though. It was a Babies r' us magazine and I wondered why she was sitting there, silent. She wanted to buy something. She had that look in her eye. I can tell.

"Mom…?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I missed you…"

"But… you seen me last week," I said in a chuckle. "Is everything alright?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I want to buy the baby's crib." I laughed loudly and shook my head, leaning back in my chair. I knew it.

"That's something you're going to have to work out with Connie because I guarantee that she's going to want to buy it too…" I laughed.

"Since it's a girl, it should be white… with… pink sheets."

"Why are you asking me this?

"Because… it's your daughter and my granddaughter's bed."

"You'd have to take it up with Sonny, not me, since the crib is going in her house anyway." I shrugged and ran a hand in my hair. "She already knows what she wants the paint to be and everything…"

"Oh, I probably should talk to Connie, then." I nodded. "How've you been?"

"Tired, trying to get everything right until the baby comes."

"Are you doing something wrong?"

"No, I just… want to make sure everything is okay with Sonny and me. I don't want any problems." I explained.

"I doubt that there is a problem between you too."

My brows rose. "There are minor things here and there, mom… just like any normal couple."

"You two aren't normal. She's seventeen and you're twenty two. There's nothing _normal _about that."

"Besides age, there are minor problems." I corrected myself.

"Well, your relationship isn't going to be perfect. No one's relationship is perfect. Your father and I have been married twenty six years and I still get made when he doesn't wash the dishes after he used them." I smirked and exhaled heavily.

"You two make it seem perfect."

"It's not perfect, honey. We just managed to make it work." She paused for a moment. "Why'd you mess around with her if you knew… she was underage?"

"I don't know. I liked her and… she liked me. I couldn't help it,"

"Was it because of Hanna?"

"I guess. I mean… after Hanna did what she did, I felt nothing towards females and then Sonny came and… there was something there."

"Aw…" She sighed out with a smile. I snorted and dragged a hand down my face.

"This is _exactly _why you and I don't have conversations like this…"

"I'm sorry, I'll be professional." She dropped her smile and cleared her throat. "So… there was a spark, kind of?"

"Yeah."

"Hm…" She giggled. "Kind of weird in a way…"

"Okay, goodbye, mom."

"No, no, no." She laughed and leaned forward in the chair. "I know after the whole bulimia thing, things got a little crazy. How is she?"

"Fine, she's eating but… not a lot."

"As long as she's eating." I wonder if Sonny ever relapsed. "Does she say anything about it?"

"No but you can see that she's uncomfortable around food… and a lot of people."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she won't eat so much when there's a lot of people around but if it's just me and her, she'll try to finish her plate."

"You still feel like it's your fault?" I nodded calmly. "It's kind of is but… not entirely."

"Thanks that made me feel _so _much better."

"I'm just saying." Sonny's bulimia and me hurting her is a _very_ touchy subject. "You're going to be there for dinner, right?"

"Mhm."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I said when Hanna walked into my office later in the afternoon as I was packing up to leave. I had already shut my computer down and put the files I had used away. I was hungry and ready to see Sonny and... I wanted to leave!<p>

"I came to visit. We haven't talked in a while." She dropped her purse in one of the chairs and leaned on my desk. "How've you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Fantastic." She drawled out. She seemed spacey but I won't question it. "Why haven't you called me?"

"Because... I've been busy. You are definitely not at the top of my list,"

"Aw, Chad..." She walked around to me slowly and put her hands on my shoulders. I furrowed my brows. "You're so mean to me."

"Hanna, I have to go."

"Sit, stay for a while..." She pushed me down in my chair and slithered into my lap. She is losing her mind. "What's the rush?"

"I'm having dinner with Sonny and her family." They hate me enough already and me being late isn't helping.

"Sonny," The venom dripped off her tongue. "The naïve brat you knocked up."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed and unraveled her arms from my neck. "I'd very much appreciate it if you don't talk about my girlfriend."

"Don't you miss it...?" She trailed a finger across my jaw line and smirked.

"Miss what?"

"Me... us..." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Chad... you have to think of me sometimes."

"But I don't." I assured her.

"Don't you miss our apartment?"

"The one you cheated on me in? No." I spat out. "Get up and get out..." She took my hand in hers and trailed it up her leg.

"What about... my skin... you loved touching it all the time. You'd..." She brought my hand up her side. "Start here and go all the way up to my waist."

"That was a long time ago."

"Or... the way you'd kiss me when we had sex." Her head bent low and placed various kisses on my neck. I shook my head. If I wasn't with Sonny, I'd be okay with this but I'm very uncomfortable.

"Hanna, no."

Her head lifted to look at me. "You can't honestly think a little girl can make you feel good, can you?" I snorted a small laugh and raised my hands so I wasn't touching her.

"Yes, she can..."

"Oh please..." One of her hands cupped my face. "Let me make you feel good."

"She makes me feel good all the time," I stated with a confident smile. "What you're doing... isn't working."

"One last reminder." It's like she's desperate but I'm not mad. I have that affect on women.

"No, I have to get home to my girlfriend." She smiled and planted a full kiss on my lips. What the fuck! "Hanna, stop..." I got out between it and pushed her off my lap. She landed on the floor on her ass with a quiet expression. "Get the hell out of my office."

"Cha-"

"Now."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Chad was late after he promised he'd be here on time. I let it slide because he was working so hard on everything with his job but I was getting a little anxious. Everyone was talking with each other while I just stared at the time on my phone and waited for a call telling me that he was on his way. I had no clue where he was but I hope he didn't blow everyone off. I sat on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily. I'm so tired for some reason. I can't explain it. Grady and Sam were sitting on the porch while my brothers and their girlfriends were waiting to eat. Jake had expressed to everyone that they were starving. When I heard a car door slam, I knew it was him. I got up to open the door and tilted my head when he had a weird look on his face.

"Hey,"

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry..." He kissed my cheek and walked past me. I closed the door and locked it. He looked weird too.

"It's about time. I'm so hungry," Derek complained and slapped Chad on the back.

We all sat at the dining room table with full plates but even after getting help, I ate a few bites and pushed my food around. It was a habit that I have yet to break. Chad was talking with everyone like he usually was, making jokes and apologizing for his lateness. He didn't have an excuse so no one cared. I put a spoon full of sweet potatoes in my mouth when I saw Grady motion to his neck from across the table. He tried to do it discreetly but I saw and instantly got a hint.

"Did you forget to wash your shirt?" Sam said in a laugh. Chad just froze and inhaled.

"Why'd she ask that?"

"Because he... oh..." She sighed out after Grady draped his arm around the chair. The table slowly got quiet as I leaned forward to look. There were lip marks on his collar. Bright red lipstick. I don't wear bright red lipstick. I grabbed his chin, turning it toward me. He just gnawed on his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut. They were... on his neck also. I think... my heart broke in half.

"Sonny..." He said but I couldn't comprehend.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Hanna, came into my offi-"

"Stop, Chad..." Hanna? It was always Hanna. "Just... stop." I croaked out, pushing my chair and standing up.

He grabbed my hand. "You have to list-"

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Ever." I headed towards the back door with a fit of anger and hurt building up inside me. I knew that it wouldn't last.

"Sonny, listen to me."

"No, Chad..."

"Baby, stop." I whipped around and pushed him roughly.

"I'm not your baby. I am not anything to you. You are the worst person I have ever met." I cried softly and shook my head. I don't understand. Am I still not good enough?

"Sonny, please listen to me before you make false accusations…"

"Why? So you can apologize and tell me that I'm the only one for you. So you can lie straight to my face like you've been doing this whole time?"

"Hanna kissed _me_. I didn't kiss Hanna. I pushed her off me when she did. I am not lying to you…" For a moment, a brief moment, I believed him. The pleading look in his eye made me believe. My heart hurt. It stung on the inside. The band aid over it was just ripped off ruthlessly.

"You're lying…"

"I'm not lying, Sonny."

"You're lying to me again and you're such an asshole." I pushed his chest again and sobbed quietly. "I'm still not good enough for you. I will _never_ be good enough for you. No matter how hard… I try."

"Sonny, you're perfect." He reached out to touch me but I slapped his hands away, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I don't get it. I don't get how you can lie to my face all the time and not feel anything." I don't care if everyone I love is seeing this. I don't care about it at all. "I don't understand…"

"I swear that I'm telling the truth. I'm not lying…" He said between his teeth, reaching out for me again but I stepped back. "Believe me."

"Why should I? I don't want to fall into the same routine like I always do." I don't want my daughter growing up around this dysfunctional couple. Either Chad is faithful and loyal or he isn't. Being loyal isn't in his vocabulary.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I will do _anything_ to prove to you that I'm telling the truth,"

"I wish that was true but… you're not my boyfriend anymore. I can't do this with you." I swallowed and reached behind my hair, unclasping the necklace he had gave me for my birthday. He could have it back. I don't want to wear his heart around my neck if he wasn't going to protect mine.

"Please, believe me… don't take that off, leave it on."

"I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with you…" I sniffled and took his hand, putting the necklace in it and turning around to face the door. I walked out to the porch and slumped in one of the chairs. I'm emotionally drained and… I can't take it anymore. I feel like I set myself up for disappointment. It was Hanna. It's always Hanna and… I guess, that's the way it's going to be.

"Sonny, don't do this."

"It's best if… we just end it."

"You don't mean it,"

I shrugged. "But I do. There's no us… I can't see you anymore. I'm done, Chad."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

She can't do this. Not now. Not when I'm telling the truth. I've tried so hard for her to build up trust to me and not for it to be broken in a matter of seven minutes. There's no one for me besides Sonny. Hanna is shit compared to the woman bearing my child. I can't date anyone else. I can't see myself with anyone. It just happened so fast. She was done right before I even had a chance to explain myself. How is it so easy for her to say that? My whole body went numb when she walked away from me and I was trying to form sentences but… I just couldn't get what I wanted to say out.

"Yo." Jake tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see what he wanted but it was just his fist into my jaw, making me stagger back and few feet and clutch my face.

"Jake," Nicole grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Stop it."

"That was for… hurting her and… knocking her up, fucking prick." He spat out. I couldn't even fight that. I deserved that also. He stormed away from me and out onto the beach to follow Sonny. I wiped the blood from my lip on the back of my sleeve and cleared my throat.

"You'd think you'd learn from the first time, huh?" Derek chuckled deeply until his rough hand landed on my shoulder. "What's it's going to take for you to learn?"

I looked at him with pleading eyes. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper so for me to beg to another guy, I have to be desperate. "Derek… I didn't do anything with Hanna. I swear. I am not lying. Please…"

"I don't believe you either." I'm not winning in this house right now. I just plopped down on a cushioned chair and waited. All I could do was wait for Sonny to believe me… how can I get her to believe me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought! Everyone got their Hanna drama fix so… :) 20 reviews=update. Um… there really isn't much to say but I hope you liked it. Review please and thank you… chapter 42 coming soon…**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait :P my ideas weren't coming out and I was struggling. Thanks so much for the reviews! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I didn't have energy to go to work, I feel like shit. My head wasn't on straight as the tiredness took over my body. How can Sonny not believe me? I don't get it. I've done nothing but prove to her that I'm loyal and she just gave up that quick. How is that even possible? I ran my hand through my hair and sat up. I'm really not going to let this go. I'm going to make her believe me if it's the last thing I do. I picked my phone up, dialing my office number and waiting for Diana to pick up.

"Hello, Chad Dylan Cooper's office."

"Hey, it's me." I sighed "I'm not going to make it today. Just tell him I had a doctor's appointment for the baby."

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright..." I hung up quickly and hopped in the shower a few minutes later.

I have to fix this. Right now. After my shower, I put on a plain t shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. I slipped my feet into a pair of sneakers and left my house. I didn't have a strategy on how to get Sonny back or how to get her to believe me but I'll take pleading and the truth over anything. My story isn't going to change because that's the only one I got. Also, I'm telling the fucking truth! It tells me she doesn't trust me if she just gave up automatically. She didn't even question what happened. She just up and quit. I pulled up in front of Sonny's house and cut the car off. I didn't see her mother's car so I figured she left for work. I got out and jogged up to the door, ringing the doorbell twice. I waited patiently. Then, she opened the door, looking at me briefly before starting to close it. No... I stopped it with my hand and pushed it open.

"Talk to me."

"No, I don't want to talk to you, Chad..." She replied.

"Sonny, don't do this. Let me explain,"

"I don't want to hear an-"

"Please," I begged, slipping past the opening and closing the door behind me.

"Tell me... what you want me to say to you. Tell me what you want to hear because the truth obviously isn't working for you,"

"You came here... with lipstick on you. You didn't even try to cover it up. You're an asshole."

"Sonny... I swear that I didn't do anything. I thought I had most of it off. I was going to tell you either way. I didn't know she was on my clothes. I was trying to get her off the whole time."

"Yeah, right... I hope you had an amazing time because... she must have something I don't," Sonny held her hands up and shook her head. She turned around and headed in the direction of the room. "You can let yourself out,"

I huffed out a breath of air. "I'm not leaving until we work this out."

"Don't forget to lock the door," I heard her say.

"Stop pushing me away. I'm trying to fix this and you're not having it."

She turned on her heel quickly and stared. "Fix what? Fix the fact that you che-" I scoffed.

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Yes, you did!" She exclaimed and threw her hands up. "It was Hanna. It's always Hanna. It will always be her, Chad. You're a liar... you're constantly lying to my face."

"It will never be Hanna. Hanna means nothing to me. She's some chick that I can't get away from. It's always going to be you over everything." Her face softened for a second before she pursed her lips.

"I really can't do this with you, Chad. I'm done,"

"I've done nothing!" I almost yelled. Sonny cannot break up with me. I understand that I've hurt her and she has a lot of insecurities and trust issues with me but she has to get over it just once and believe me. It wouldn't make since to break up if nothing happened. "I have stayed faithful to you."

"I can't see that, Chad!"

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because you've hurt me to many times!" She shoved my chest and snapped at me. "You manipulated me into thinking you were telling the truth all the time! I'm tired of being lied to! I'm tired of feeling like I'm not good enough!"

"Believe me then! Believe that she kissed me and I wanted nothing to do with her!"

"I can't!"

"So, what can you do, Sonny!" I might as well drop every grenade I've been holding since I'm practically blowing up. "You always talk about what you can't do but what can you do! Can you see that I'm sorry for everything that I've done! Can you see that I try every fucking day to make it up to you! It may not be directly visible but I'm trying just by being there! Can you see that you're the only person for me! Can you see that I don't even really talk to women! I don't go out with the guys! I don't smoke! I'm home every fucking night! I'm showing you every fucking night that I want you and that I'm faithful! I'm like your bitch! I do what you want! I ask your approval for everything! You tell me to jump and I go higher than the fucking moon!" It was all coming up so fast. I couldn't stop myself.

"Cha-"

"Can you see that you're hurting me also! I'm always feeling guilty about things I shouldn't even have emotions over. I feel like shit! I'm there for you all the time, Sonny! Whether you like me at that moment or not! I've always been there for you! I've always fucking cared! I've stuck by your side through things I would've left girls over! I care enough to tell the truth and you're tossing me away like I'm some piece of trash! I'm so much fucking more than that and maybe you should fucking show me! I've given you nothing but love and I deserve the same goddamn treatment!" I inhaled deeply and exhaled forcefully. I don't know where it all came from but I feel ten pounds lighter. She just pushed her hair back and chewed on her bottom lip. I wasn't afraid of her reaction. But I knew she was going to be quiet after I just yelled.

"I..." She swallowed. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Yeah, it's a fucked up way to feel." I leaned on the opposite wall of her and put my hands in my pocket, resting my head on the wall.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way." This is a dangerous relationship. We hurt each other back to back. There was a long silence, she switched the weight to her other foot and scratched the back of her neck. "Chad, I'm sorry." She said again.

"For what?"

"Being a horrible girlfriend."

"You're not a horrible girlfriend. Nothing is horrible about you..."

Sonny dropped her hands and looked at the ground. "What do you want me to do?"

"Believe me. If you truly love me, you'll believe me when I tell you that I have done nothing with Hanna. She kissed me and I pushed her off." I explained and took a step to her.

"How do I actually know I can believe you?" She said hesitantly.

"Because I love you and wouldn't hurt you. Ever." I simply said. That should be enough for her. She nodded gently and took a step to me.

"I believe you."

"I will get Hanna and make her tell you what she did."

"Chad, its fine. I don't want any more problems with her than I already do," She stated.

"Sonny, I'm sorry... but if this relationship is going to work, then you're going to have to trust me with everything I say. I know that I've fucked up a lot but I can't bring myself to do half the things I've done to you."

"Can we just..." She held out her hand and looked up at me. "...start over?"

I took her hand and shook it. "No drama."

"None at all." She assured.

"No texting Travis in the middle of the night." I added. She chuckled and pulled her hand out of mine.

"Travis and I aren't friends. He's a asshole,"

"What happened?" I furrowed my brows.

"Don't worry about it," She waved it off and wrapped her arms around my waist, putting her head on my chest. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Did you eat today?"

"Yeah, my mom left food before she went to work."

"You ate it, then?"

She hesitated. "Yeah,"

"Sonny."

"I ate as much as I could." She replied. "I wasn't that hungry. Did _you_ eat?"

"No, I'll get something later." I pulled back and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's do something." I eyed her baggy t shirt and cotton shorts. "Get out of those pajamas, take a shower and get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"Just go get dressed." I turned her around by her shoulder and nudged her in the direction of the bathroom.

While she was in the shower, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter, listening to the waves crash onto the shore. This is the fastest I've ever made up with Sonny. If we made up like that all the time- well no. The other times, I really didn't deserve chances. I really fucked her over and she was forgiving. Either way, I swore that I wouldn't hurt her and I won't. I love her too much to do that. Twenty minutes and two bowls of cereal later, Sonny walked out into the kitchen with her hair wavy and a loose racer back tank top and a pair of shorts. You were never able to tell she was pregnant. But you can tell she had an ass. She always had an ass.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're going to go buy some stuff."

"From...?" I got up and put the bowl in the sink, walking around the counter to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Babies R' Us." I saw her eyes light up. Sonny loves shopping for anything. By the end of this day, I'm going to be broke.

"Really?"

"Mhm,"

"Is there a budget I should know before I go in there?" She stepped back and held up her finger.

"No, we should get the essentials first. Diapers, bottles, wipes, blankets and clothes."

"Fine... but I don't know how I'm going to feed him yet." She breathed out.

"What do you- oh." She doesn't know if she's going to breast feed or use formula. "You should breast feed."

"Why?"

"It's cheaper... it's free. That is the most valid point you can have." She snorted a laugh and stood on her toes.

"You're so cheap," She kissed my cheek and stepped back. "Let me get my shoes..." I nodded and watched her run off to her room. There's trust. That's all I need. I need the trust from her.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I never knew Chad felt that way. I always thought about my feelings and about him hurting me but I never thought about how I was hurting him with... all my problems. I was being selfish and stupid. I feel dumb for not asking him about how he felt at all. He always ask me how I feel. All that was bottled up inside him and just overflowed because of that stupid slut Hanna. Plus, Chad wouldn't stay with me throughout all my shit if he really didn't want to be with me. I have to be more optimistic and open to Chad. No more close minded Sonny. I'm going to put all my trust and faith in him. I'm gonna love him like I've never been broken. It's a whole new relationship, a whole new level of everything.

I walked down the aisle of the Babies R' Us and stared at the packs of onesies for newborns. Chad was pushing the cart behind me that had at least two hundred dollars worth of baby stuff in it. Formula, diapers, monitors, socks, blankets, a carrier, a bassinet. It's all so much for a tiny girl. At least she'll know her father loves her so much that he's breaking bank.

"This is too much..." I heard Chad mutter. "We really should have a baby shower."

"I don't want a baby shower,"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know a lot of people here so there wouldn't be a lot of stuff..."

"So what? I know plenty." He snorted and stopped when I stopped. I picked up four packs of six plain, white onesies, tossing them in the cart and sighing. "I'll invite people I know and... they'll buy stuff. I guarantee that Grady is going to drop cash in a baby store, Bryce will buy stuff, James and Daniel would chip in a lot. Penelope would buy the kid a house if she could because she loves you so much. Seth, Nico, Alice and Annie... I don't really know." He just went down a list of people he knew I talked to and people he talked to. There really wasn't a lot of girls in his life anymore.

"Yeah but... you forgot Portlyn. She's close to you."

"The last time I spoke to Portlyn was months ago."

"So call her." I simply said. "Unless you deleted her number..." He shook his head.

"Why are you buying so much newborn stuff? She's going to grow really fast."

"You're probably right." I picked up a pack of onesies for when she gets older and smiled at him. "Would father like a say in this?"

"No, my wallet is screaming loud enough as it is..." He joked and leaned down on the cart. "So... what happened with you and Travis?"

"Travis and I had an argument over health issues and... yeah..." I chuckled softly.

"You never told him about...?"

"No."

"So, what'd he say?"

"I... forgot." I stated. "But um... he was just upset and bitchy and unsupportive so... we aren't talking." Chad's brows raised for a moment before he shrugged.

"You gotta cut him a little bit of slack. He still likes you. It must be hard watching you have another mans kid,"

"Yeah, I got that but he doesn't have to be a jerk about my past eating habits." I explained.

Chad leaned up with a little and inhaled through his nose. "It's not about me or him or you anymore... it's about my- our- daughter and that's all that matters; doing what's best for her." My body warmed up a little.

"Aw..." I deadpanned. "Don't you sound all father like?" I walked around the cart and playfully pinched his cheek. He slapped my hands away and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I won't tell the guys."

"I couldn't care less if you told them. I'm not ashamed."

"Neither am I."

"Good." He grinned.

"Good."

"Fine,"

"Fine." I patted his cheek and walked backwards a few feet. "You wanna go look at strollers?"

"Not really, no." I grabbed the front of the cart and pulled it along with me, turning out the aisle and feeling him push the cart. "Maybe we should buy the stroller another day. Like... next week. When I get paid... or when there's a sale." I slowed to a stop and laughed quietly, pivoting to face him.

"If you don't want to spend so much money then just say it."

"I don't mind spending money. I just rather spend it in... moderation."

"Okay, so how about we buy the things we have now and two weeks from now, we get more." I reasoned. He nodded gradually and ran his hand in his hair.

"Good with me."

* * *

><p>I can't explain how good Chad looks right now. He has on a black wife beater and his shorts since he's putting the bassinet together and it's hot as hell outside. I mean his back muscles. They're so toned and it's ridiculously good looking. I've never physically seen Chad get up and go to the gym but I hear about it and... it's working for the man. He's making me want him really bad just by doing nothing. That might be the pregnancy hormones also. I've read stories online about how horny women get in the second trimester but I didn't think it would be this bad. I'm squeezing my legs together at the moment, gnawing on my bottom lip when his biceps flexed when he pushed himself off the floor. God... I'm freaking horny.<p>

"Sonny?"

I dropped my eyes from him and into my lap. "Hm?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason..." Shit! He's onto me! "Why are you asking?"

"Because you're staring." He smirked and picked up the screw driver. "Are you alright?" No, I want you inside me.

"Yeah... yeah..." I waved him off and grabbed the instruction sheet. "What are you doing now?" Please do me.

"I got the base and the wheels down. I just have to put the bed in place and you'll wash the sheets when we get them."

"No problem." I nodded and crossed my legs for some type of relief. There was no such thing as relief when I look at him. He turned to the bassinet and lifted the bedding part off the floor. "Can you... put your shirt on?"

"No, I'm hot."

_Yes, yes you are._

"But... you have to."

"No, I'm not," He replied, turning around and furrowing his brows. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm really... horny." I blurted out.

"What?" He laughed deeply and folded his arms. I rose to my feet and put my hands on my hips. "Why are you horny?"

"Because your shirts off... and your all sweaty..."

He dropped the bedding part and screwdriver, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it behind him. Lord have mercy on his beautiful body. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It bothers you?"

"Very much so." I grumbled and tore my eyes away from his chiseled torso. "I'm gonna go... do something else so... I won't have to look at... yeah." He smirked and tilted his head. "Stop it, Chad." I stated.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are. Just... put your fucking shirt on."

"Someone sounds frustrated." He called out after me as I went into my room right next door.

I peeled off my shirt so I can take a chilled shower even though I'm not a guy. I don't like being sexually frustrated. It's not fun. It's... frustrating. I kicked my soaked panties into the pile of clothes when I got down to it and reached out for my towel. I wrapped it around my body, walking past the full length mirror and stopping when I saw a red mark on my face. Oh no! Don't tell me I'm breaking out. I went up to it and checked out my face. _Phew_, it's was just the suns reflection off something.

"What are you looking at?" I moved my eyes over to the left to see Chad a few feet behind me.

"My face."

"Conceited."

"Not as much as you..." I retaliated and ran my fingers through my hair.

Chad's lips attached to my neck gently, sucking and nibbling on spots that he wanted. The spots that set me off my most. My eyes fluttered closed lightly instantly, my body craved more of him. He used one hand to travel down my slightly round midsection, stopping right above my sex. Fuck... me. He kept going after a pause, slipping under my towel and pushing a finger inside of me. Oh... my God. His finger pumped inside me so tantalizingly slow, that I let out a tiny, quiet moan. With my free hand, I brought my hand back, curling it into his hair. His other hand came over mine where it held the towel in place, releasing it to open and pulling it away. The feeling of my naked back on his hot, bare chest made me exhale lustfully. I want more than just a finger. I opened my hooded eyes, catching a glimpse of us in the mirror.

"Oh..." I moaned softly when he brushed my clit with his thumb. My back arched and my ass pushed onto his bulge.

"You like that?" He drawled out on my neck. Yes! A breath of air is what let my lips. "Shit Sonny, you're so wet." I listened to him whisper warmly in my ear.

He added another finger, pumping faster and applying pressure onto my bundle of nerves. More... just more. I squeezed my legs together for a moment, squishing his hand involuntarily. He pumped his fingers even faster, whispering dirty things into my ear. I don't know why but it made me even hotter than I was and made him sound sexier than he is. His voice was so deep, you'd think he'd be rough but he's gentle. My pants grew heavier and my moans grew louder over a short period of time.

My fingers curled tighter in his hair as the pressure grew between my legs, exploding on an instant and causing me to tremble in front of him. I came around his fingers and bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to keep my sounds to a minimum. Not that I have to worry about noise when my mother usually gets home at five and its two in the afternoon. Naturally, his fingers weren't enough. I wanted all of him. I felt empty when his fingers left my core, going inside his mouth to suck them clean. I watched in the mirror as a smug smirk formed on that gorgeous face of his. I whipped around, kissing his lips and tasting myself on him.

"Feel better?"

"I don't know." I cupped his growing member outside of his pants and rubbed him, listening to him groan. "Do you?"

"You're being a tease," I dropped my hands to his belt and undid it, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. I looked at him the entire time, waiting for him to say something else.

I put my hand inside his boxers and wrapped it around his manhood. "You don't like being teased, do you?"

"Not one bit." He replied huskily. I stroked him very slow, twisting my hand around the base and running my thumb over the head. He cupped my face, bringing his lips to mine and catching the bottom one between his teeth, nibbling on my lip with a scorching stare. Too sexy for words. I'm practically dripping. "You're really going to do this to me?" He growled on my lips.

"Until you take matters into your own hands." I whimpered. He turned my around, taking his own member into his hand and wrapping his other around my waist and setting himself right at the entrance of my sex. Chad ran the head of his member along my folds before thrusting into my carefully. "Fuck..." I sighed out.

He thrusted inside of me at a great pace, pulling my backside closer to him and grunting quietly. His shorts just hung off his hips. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room gradually as he sped up, tightening his hold on me. He was taking me in front of a mirror. His face read concentration and lust but his eyes were a darker blue than his original color. Chad's eyes met mine for a long moment. They penetrated mine easily since I was so vulnerable at this moment.

We were so close. We've never been closer and in front of a mirror, I saw what I looked like. I saw what he saw. A curvy, beautiful body that he loved to have his hands on. I let out a soft moan and broke eye contact, letting my hair frame my face and over my chest. I used my hand to stay still, putting it on the mirror. His followed a minute after on the outside of mine. It was so much bigger than mine. Out of nowhere, his other hand found its way between my leg and over my clit, tracing circles around it. My knees damn near buckled and a very loud moan broke past my lips.

"Chad... oh, fuck!" I moaned out, putting my free hand around his forearm and bucking my hips.

The knot in my stomach tightened quickly and my walls fluttered around him. I was going to climax and... I couldn't wait. We were both slick with a light sheen of sweat. He groaned quietly as I came hard, squeezing his member in pulses and my eyes squeezing shut. Oh, fuck yes. He came seconds later, coming hard inside of me but still kept going so we can both ride it out. It lasted about a minute and the after affects lasted for five, my body quivering for a while and his just tensing up.

I opened my eyes to see his looking at me so lovingly. I couldn't help but smile and look at the floor. He planted a small kiss on my shoulder, the curve of my neck and the back of my head. I couldn't imagine doing this with someone else or even being with another guy. Chad left me reeling and satisfied beyond belief. I controlled my breathing and giggled when both his arms wrapped around my body and engulfed me in him.

"We need a shower." He mumbled.

"Want to take one? We can... conserve water and all that other stuff..."

"I have to finish putting together the bassinet."

"Are you sure?" I took his wrists and trailed his hands all the way up until they cupped my breasts. He fought a smile and shook his head.

"We definitely need a shower."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Oh, this stuff looks great…" Connie walked into the baby's room with my mother behind her and a smile on her face. Is it bad that I'm completely and utterly relaxed from having sex with Sonny? I just feel so... loosened up. I know she saw what I saw in that mirror. Her curves, her skin, her love faces. Yeah, I knew what I was doing. "Did you two make up?"

"It was all a big… misunderstanding," Sonny said confidently and slung her arm around my lower waist. I draped mine over her shoulder and nodded. "I apologized and we talked."

"So… it was really Hanna's fault?" Faith looked at me. I nodded. "You should've shown Sonny CCTV. That's _real _proof."

"What's CCTV?" Sonny asked.

"Closed circuit television. Cameras in the rooms and stuff." I replied. She hummed and twisted her lips.

"I don't need that. I trust him," Good. She should.

"Okay anyway… Connie and I talked about the whole… crib situation but seeing as you guys didn't even paint the room…" She trailed off and looked at the bare white walls.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm gonna paint it as soon as Sonny chooses a color."

"It's obviously going to be pink but I don't know what kind of pink. But… what were you saying about the crib?"

"Is it okay if the crib is brown? Or would you rather white. Say brown because… we already brought a brown."

"Wh-When… did you buy a crib?" I coughed out and dropped my arm from around Sonny. I'm not up to building a crib. I'm tired from the bassinet and Sonny's sex adventures.

"Today on our way home from work. We met up at Buy Buy Baby." Connie smiled happily and clasped her hands together. "It's coming in the mail around two weeks from now…"

"Mom, you _just_ asked me about the crib yesterday. I didn't think you were actually gonna get one so fast."

"I work fast…" She muttered and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "So… we think you'll love the crib and we got Chad a mini crib to put in his apartment for when she stays with him some nights."

"That's… nice…" Sonny said lowly. My brows furrowed a bit but I let it go… kind of.

"That's about it." Connie rocked on her heels and smirked. "Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving," Sonny loosened her arm around me and standing on her toes. "I want a chili dog… with a root beer."

"A chili dog…?"

"Yes." She nodded simply and walked out of the room with her mother. Why does she want a chili dog?

Faith rubbed my shoulder and sighed. "How much did you spend today?"

"Three hundred and seventy eight dollars."

"Expensive, isn't it?"

I chuckled breathlessly. "I'm going to go broke."

"Well, you'll go broke supporting your family." She grinned and backed out of the room. "I'm making dinner Sunday night and you're gonna be there."

"Maybe,"

"I'll drag you out of your apartment."

"Where's dad?"

"Home. He has a cold so… I have to go babysit." She said boredly. "You know how he is… he acts like he's dying when he's sick."

"Yeah, I get it." I walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "See you later."

"Bye, honey…"

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"If he hurt you… why would you believe him?" Jake spat out as he followed me into my room and plopped on my bed. "What if he's lying?"

"He isn't lying, Jake."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. He was willing to get Hanna to tell me the truth."

"I'm just saying, Sonny." He put a pillow under his head and exhaled heavily. "What would you do if I told you that I wanted to propose to Nicole?" I turned on my heel and smiled.

"Seriously?"

He nodded and propped himself up on an elbow. "Mhm." I jumped on the bed and folded my legs like a pretzel.

"I'd be happy! It's like getting a sister!" I exclaimed. "When did you decide?"

"I've been thinking for a while but I don't have a ring or anything." He explained. "If I'm gonna spend my life with her, I wanna give her a big ring…"

"Diamonds?"

"Yes."

"Cartier?"

"Maybe."

"Aw, Jake!" I playfully slapped his arm and giggled. "You're gonna settle down,"

He groaned lightly. "I know… it's weird."

"No, it's not. It's sweet and extremely loving." Nicole is going to be my sister! Yes! I freaking love Nicole. She keeps Jake in check and she's nice and pretty and funny and well… amazing.

"I'm gonna propose when I get the ring but the wedding will be later. When your kid is maybe a year so she won't be crying all over the place."

"She's not going to be a bad kid." I defended my daughter and smiled. "I can't wait for you to propose."

"I hope she says yes." He stressed and put his head back on the pillow.

"She will. Don't worry." I assured him and inhaled. Jake and Nicole are an amazing couple and they deserve and need each other in their lives. "I'll beat her up if she doesn't."

He chortled. "She'd kick your ass,"

"You have no faith in your sister, bro."

"Nicole is stronger than she looks. She pinned me to the ground the other day." I laughed loudly, picturing my brother getting pinned by his girlfriend. "It scared the shit out of me."

"I bet."

"But we had sex after and I was dominant again so it was all good…" I gave a disgusted laugh and shook my head.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Well, now you do…" He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Sonny?"

"Mm?"

"What do you think would be happening if you wouldn't have gotten pregnant?" Jake questioned. I… that's a good question.

"I'd probably be in a hospital or treatment center for bulimia. Mom and dad wouldn't be separated, you wouldn't be mad at me all the time,"

"I'm more disappointed than I am mad. But I have to accept it." Jake opened his eyes and looked at me. "Whatever happens in the future, whether it's a problem with my niece or a close friend or Chad… don't hide it, alright? I'm your brother for a reason."

I fiddled with my thumbnails. "I know. The same goes for you. I'm a good listener."

"Good. You can tell me anything."

"Pinky swear?" I wrapped pinkies with him shortly and smirked.

"Did we just have a sappy brother and sister moment?"

"I think we did."

"Great, that should last us for the next couple of months," He reached up and flicked the lobe of my ear. "I'm gonna go bother Derek. I'll see you tomorrow, idiot. Tell mom that I'll stop by later this week." He rose to his feet and stretched.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I didn't know how to end this chapter so I'm sorry it's sucky. :) 20 reviews=update. Chad finally got his feelings out! I hope you liked it! So yeah… review please and thank you… Chapter 43 coming soon…**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story… um… ENJOY!**

**This is a filler. I haven't written an actual chapter so this is to... keep you calm until the next update :)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I walked down the hall at Chad's job with food in my hand and a black and white sonogram picture in the other. I was due April twentieth and its March twenty first. Chad's birthday… well... he got what he wanted. I was eight months pregnant and had a round stomach. I honestly thought that when my body grew, I'd be huge but I wasn't. My stomach wasn't as huge as I thought it would be. I also thought Chad wouldn't want to touch me but that was a lie. He was hornier than I was most of the time. When I asked him why he was always so horny, he said that he loves seeing what he did to me. He loves my "mommy curves" since my boobs went from a C cup to a D cup and my ass is bigger. At least he's not one of those guys that don't want to have sex in the last trimester because they don't want to hurt the baby. But I don't know how he's going to take the news that I can't have sex anymore because I'm going into high risk mode. He's going to be mad. It amused me a little. Diana said he was free so I went into his office, closing the door behind me and smiling when he gave me one.

"What are you doing here, Sonshine?"

"My mom and I stopped at Gaby's and I brought you... a chicken parmesan sandwich."

He pointed to my left hand. "I want to see the picture first." I dropped it on his desk and sat in the seat across from his desk, crossing one leg over the other.

"Is she kicking at all?"

"Mhm, all day actually. Then she positioned herself right on my bladder and made me have to use the bathroom every fifteen minutes,"

"Sounds fun." I gave him the brown bag with his food in it and sighed as he took the sandwich out. "Have you thought of names?"

"I had a few in mind but I narrowed it down to four. What about you?"

"I have three in my head. I thought about Emma, Shannon and Sophia." He unwrapped the food and picked up a half, biting into it.

I smirked. "Sophia is one of my names also. Either Sophia, Leighton, Brianna or Tatiana." Or Brighton. I always thought that was a cool name.

"I like Sophia. I wouldn't name her Brianna or Tatiana,"

"Why not?"

"Because I slept with girls with those names,"

"Then scratch those names out." I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair that is now my original hair color. I let the red grow out and it's only at the tips now. When I get it trimmed, it'll be all brown. "So... do we agree on Sophia?"

"Sophia Cooper." Chad said after he swallowed. "Are we giving her a middle name?"

"I guess but I can't think of one. You choose..."

Chad cleared his throat. "Sophia Leighton Cooper." That sounded pretty. Sophia Leighton Cooper. That was perfect.

"I like that name." I grinned.

"So, we will see Sophia Leighton in a month." Chad chuckled and leaned back in his chair leather chair. "Tonight's Grady's bachelor party."

"Are you excited?"

"No, I don't like strip clubs or strippers."

"Why not?"

"They make me feel dirty. Plus, that's someone's daughter. I wouldn't like it if my daughter was rubbing up on some guy." Yes! Let the realization begin!

I quirked a brow. "What if I stripped for you?"

"That's different because you're my girlfriend. You're not on multiple guys a night. You're stripping privately for me and me only... and then it's not like I'm being teased because... we can have sex after." He took a large bite of his food.

I chuckled nervously. "About sex, Chad... Marie would recommend if we didn't because, I'm kind of a high risk since I can go into premature labor anytime the baby wants." His facial expression dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"We can't have sex anymore."

"What the fuck?" He drawled out and shook his head. "We can't have sex for a month and a week and then the six weeks after the baby is delivered. That's a long time, Sonny."

"It's not my fault your daughter wants to be head first inside me. You'll have to resort to your hand. I'm sorry." I gave him a small smile and pushed myself out of the seat. I used to giggle at women who were pregnant and couldn't give up. I'm one of them

"I'm going to die..." I walked around his desk and walked behind the chair, running my hands over his hair.

"It'll be fine." I giggled softly. "You can... finally get some sleep." He turned his chair around and pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't want sleep."

"Well, that sucks but you should get some. You're starting to get bags under your eyes." I pointed out and kissed his cheek. "Okay?"

"No, not okay..." He grumbled.

"There are plenty of other stuff we can do."

"It doesn't compare, Sonny. There's nothing like actually being inside you."

"Well, you can imagine in the shower. Take a warm shower and yeah..." He just laughed softly and dropped his head on the back of the seat.

"It doesn't work like that, baby."

"I don't know what to tell you then." I knew he wouldn't take this well. "But I promise that after those six weeks are up from labor, I'll send her to her grandmother's house and you can have all the fun you want." He lifted his head and raised his brows.

"That's a big promise, Sonny."

"Yeah, I know. Just remember to buy condoms and I'll get birth control." I'm not trying to get pregnant again, I'd lose my mind.

"Alright, I'll hold you up to that promise."

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Fine."

"Good," I smirked and cupped the side of his neck.

He smiled, leaning into kiss me. "Good." Our lips met for a long while before I pulled back and smiled.

"Trust me, it's going to be hard for me to resist you." I added before he kissed me again. There was a knock at his door and before I can get up the door opened a woman walked through the door with two files in her hands.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Chad stated in an annoyed voice.

The woman motioned to me. "Who's this?"

"Sonny, this is Angela and Angela, this is my girlfriend, Sonny." This is the woman he complains about. She doesn't seem... bad.

"Hello." I held my hand out politely to shake but she ignored me and looked back to Chad. I dropped my hand and got off his lap.

"So, you didn't make her up..." Angela snickered coldly and placed the files on his desk neatly.

"I didn't need to make her up." He replied and opened up one of the files.

"And she's pregnant. You look young," She said to me curtly. I folded my arms and glared at her.

"Why are you giving me these files, Angela?" Chad looked up to her.

"They're your clients now. I couldn't handle them so I'm passing them to you." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"I have enough clients as is so... no thanks." She picked up the files and shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm going to New York for a business trip and I need someone to take care of these people for the week. The woman is impatient and the man is a douchebag."

"Get Rachel to do it. She likes challenges." She eyed me for a moment before turning her attention to her shoes.

"How old are you?" She asked me.

I opened my mouth to respond but Chad cut me off. "Is that all you wanted? Her heels clicked towards the door and faded into the hallway. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair across from the desk once more. Sophia kicked right in the middle of my stomach. She's so active for someone so small.

"She's seems fun." I joked.

"She's a bitch." He coughed out and continued eating his food once more.

"Listen to me, Chad. You are not allowed in your house unless you had a good time and you're partially drunk." I laughed lightly. Tomorrow night, he will go out and have fun. "You need to go out with the guys."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." I quipped and put my foot down. "You need guy time so do you... and have fun."

He shook his head again. "You can't make me have fun. This is about Grady. Grady should be having fun."

"I understand that but you're kind of tied down also. You need to let loose another way besides in the bedroom."

"I'm not gonna get fucked up, though. I'll only have a few drinks."

"Okay, as long as you have fun, alright?"

"Fine."

"Good. I have to pee."

* * *

><p>"Daniel, stop..." I whined when he kept putting his hand on my belly and rubbing it. He was so fascinated with it. We were at the mall because he had to find Annie something for their one year anniversary. I'm happy for them. They seem happy together all the time so he had to get her something nice. His main focus was a bracelet. A nice bracelet.<p>

"She's kicking my hand."

"Because you're bothering her."

"Leave my future singer and me to bond." He scowled at me with a smile and sipped the lemonade in her other hand. I pushed his hand off my belly and kept them away from me. "What names did you choose?"

"Sophia Leighton Cooper." I stated.

"Aw, that sounds so nice," Daniel said in mock excitement and clapped his hands. I shot him a look. "I can't wait to see what she looks like."

I scoffed. "I just want her out of me. I'm tired of being pregnant."

"You only have a month left. It'll be over soon. Are you gonna have like... a natural birth with no drugs?"

"Hell no. I want an epidural." I snorted a loud laugh.

"You should've taken those classes that pregnant ladies take. Then you could've done it naturally."

"I don't handle pain well." I told him. "You should know that."

"I've never physically hurt you so I wouldn't know." He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "How's Chad? I haven't seen him since his birthday."

"He's good. He's working a lot but he's good."

"Is he excited to see Sophia?" I nodded. "Is he freaking out about things yet?"

"Nope, he's surprisingly calm. I expected him to start losing his mind but he did go crazy buying baby proof stuff." I said honestly. Daniel smirked and turned his head into one of the stores.

"Chad got you something from Tiffany's, right?"

"For my birthday…"

"Well, it'd be cool to get her something from there but I don't have that kind of money so…" He sipped his lemonade.

We passed Foot Locker and Oh! "How about Pandora?"

"That place from Avatar?"

"No, you idiot. The jewelry store. They sell bracelets and charms. Get her a charm bracelet."

"That could be nice." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the store next to Foot Locker.

Like I assumed would happen, I picked out the type of bracelet and became Daniels aid. I made sure he didn't buy anything stupid. He got her for different charms that were very simple and pretty to look at. One was a silver heart and it was very pretty. I approved of that one. He paid easily and allowed them to put it in a presentable box. He walked out with a smug grin on his face and me next to him.

"My shopping's done."

"I'm happy for you."

"Why, thank you…" He chuckled and brought the cup up to his lips once more. He slowed his walking and furrowed his brows. "Tawni's here." I haven't seen her in months

"It's the mall and there must be a sale somewhere."

"What if she says something about you being pregnant?"

"Then, so be it. I'm not ashamed of anything…" I muttered. I started walking again and noticed that she was standing near one of the kiosks in the mall that sold cell phone cases. We were going to have to pass her either way.

"Daniel?" Tawni said slowly before her eyes traveled to me. "And Sonny…" Then her eyes went lower. "Oh, my- Holy Shit. You're knocked up!"

"I'm glad it amuses you." I pushed my hair back as she ignored the salesmen and jutted a hip out.

"Daniel's the father?"

I shook my head. "No. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, this is too good…" She giggled and clicked her tongue after. "That's why you left school. Everyone told me you took early graduation but… I never knew why."

"Well, now you know."

"Leave her alone, Tawni. She didn't do anything to you." Daniel stuck up for me instantly and waved the whole situation off. "How've you been, Tawni?"

She looked at him. "Great, I'm even greater now…"

"That's good. Are yo-"

"So… where is this boyfriend of yours? He didn't run out on you, did he?" Tawni switched her attention back to me just so she can get a little detail on me. I don't care what she does anymore. I graduated already so she can't make me miserable.

"No, he's at work,"

"What's his name?"

"Chad."

"Ch- _wait_… Chad Dylan Cooper?" She exclaimed with a loud laugh. "You're such a liar. He's in his twenties. He went to school with David Gills- my best friend. Why would Chad Dylan Cooper- _major _sex god- be with you… let alone knock you up?"

I was a little taken back. "How do you know if he's a sex god or not?"

"I know _plenty _of women that slept with him but that's not the point. You're Sonny Monroe… why wo-"

"He's was my neighbor. We were attracted to each other and eventually one thing led to another." She doesn't have to believe me if she doesn't want to.

"Wow." She deadpanned with a smile. "That's rich…"

"Bye, Tawni."

"I can't wait to tell…"

"You're still a bitch." Daniel blurted out. "I can't believe that you're still the same bitch you were when I was at P.A. When will you change?"

"Probably never."

"That's probably why I never got with you after I slept with you…" He said condescendingly and tugged me away. I giggled softly because Tawni's face just fell to the floor.

"Daniel, did I ever tell you that you're the best guy ever?"

"No, you didn't but you should tell me more."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Diana, I'm leaving…"

"Okay, have a good night." She waved because she was focused in the computer.

I took the elevator down to the garage and to my car. It was late and I knew I'd have a Sonny in my bed. I couldn't wait to see my daughter. I'm really nervous and… _eager. _I hope she has… brown eyes. She can have either color hair; she should just have brown eyes that resembled Sonny's. Sophia is going to make me a pushover but I think Sonny's already doing a good job on that. She got me to buy a three hundred dollar stroller just by batting her eye lids and smiling at me. I don't know. I just gave in. But what I do know is… I got a raise today. A two thousand dollar raise and I didn't question it and I won't. Money is money. When I got to my apartment and stepped off the elevator, there was a note taped to my door. It was Hanna's hand writing that had scribbled 'Chad' on it. Sonny didn't see this? I took it off and opened up the envelope, taking the card out. It simply said:

"I'm Sorry xo"

That's it! She almost cost me my relationship and that's all she has to say? Hanna is crazy! I unlocked the house door and closed it, tossing the note in the trash. Sonny had the TV on and only the lights in the kitchen. It was kind of late so I figured that she fell asleep on the couch. I unloosened my tie and emptied my pockets before walking behind the couch and seeing her lying down on her side in a t shirt and panties, her hand absentmindedly running over her belly. I walked around to the other side and sat on the coffee table.

"Hey…" She gave me a small smile and yawned. It took a lot of convincing to get Connie to say yes about Sonny staying here. Sonny's already pregnant so… there's not much that can happen.

"You look tired."

"I am. It's eleven o clock at night and she's flipping all around." Sonny sighed. I snorted a small laugh and looked at her.

"I really can't help you with that."

"How was the rest of work?"

"Boring. Uneventful and all the other shit." Sonny reached out for my hand and placed it on a spot right above her belly button. I felt a gentle push into my hand. It brought a smile to my face knowing that I can feel my daughters' movements. I wonder if she can tell it's me.

"This has been going on for three hours."

"What did you eat?"

"Nothing but healthy. I had a salad for lunch and… a bottle of water." I had the urge to ask her if she ate all of it. "Don't worry… Daniel made sure I ate most of it." She read my mind.

I nodded boredly. "Mm. Why don't you go lay down in bed? Maybe that'll help."

"I don't know, maybe." She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. Damn, Sonny's tired. When Sonny rose to her feet, I put my hands on the sides of her stomach and placed a kiss in the middle of it. "You should tell her to go to sleep."

"She's your daughter. If she's _anything _like you are, she's not going to listen to me." I stated. "Soph, mommy's tired. You have to go to sleep for a while." Sonny's hands ran through my hair while she giggled. "Did it work?"

"No, she's still turning." Sonny smiled when I rose to my feet. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips. "It was a good try, though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. This is just a filler since the original chapter isn't ready. I wrote this to hold you guys off until my next **_**true **_**update. I'll update when I can (I don't have a exact day so please be patient) and I'll try to make the next one a whole lot better. Review please and thank you… Chapter 44 coming soon…**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! Um… for those who follow me on twitter, you know that I've been having a hard time writing lately. I don't know why. Some suggested another break and I'm thinking that a break might work. So yeah… I just hope you like this. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"I can't believe I passed my due date." I muttered as my mother, Jake and I ate breakfast.

Chad was in the nursery with Derek. I find it quite odd that Derek talks to Chad more than my own brother does but... then again... every time Jake and Chad are in the same from for more than thirty minutes, they're on the verge of killing each other. Jake has a bad temper. A really bad temper but then again, my father can't be in the same room as Chad for a long time. They need to deal with it. It's his daughter that I'm carrying and I don't want any harsh feelings towards Chad. Sophia doesn't need to be around negative energy.

I bit into a blueberry and sighed. I didn't know it was possible to go over your due date. It's been six days and there has been no sign of my water breaking or anything. This sucks and I'm scared. What of something's wrong and I don't know it. She still kicks and I know she's head first because I had an appointment with Marie a few days ago. Ugh! I want her out of me! I want to hold her and see Chad's reaction to his daughter. I want to see that fatherly instinct take over him. It comes out sometimes but then he'll go back to old Chad. I want to see him protect his daughter from every bad emotion in the world. That's what I want.

"They're going to have to induce it." My mother stated.

"Doesn't that hurt more than a natural birth?"

"Yeah." Shit, I'm not even ready for the pain. I'm going to be screaming for an epidural as soon as it starts.

"What about that stuff you see on TV?" I asked. "Where some women crawl on the floor or something."

She chuckled. "That doesn't really work."

"So, what does?" Jake shrugged and pushed pancakes into his mouth. "Can't you go online?"

"When I was pregnant with Jake... it was hell. He broke one of my ribs and kept dropping. I wanted him to come early so your father and I had sex until my water broke,"

"Ew." I grumbled.

"That's nasty..." Jake frowned and picked up his glass of cranberry juice.

Connie laughed loudly before looking at me. "Have sex with Chad. It'll help."

"Stop." Jake blurted out. "You're encouraging her to sleep with him, mom. Don't have sex with Chad, Sonny."

"Why not? She's overdue and it works. Trust your mother on this..." Chad gets an early gift then. Lucky him.

"You're giving her an excuse to sleep with him."

"Shut up..." My mother flicked his ear. "Just... be careful. You might be a little more sensitive than it was months ago."

Jake groaned. "I'm gonna throw up."

"I was going to have sex with him when I was cleared to anyway, Jake."

"What?" Chad said slowly as he walked up to the table with Derek next to him. Awkward.

"Your baby's overdue." My mom started. "I told her to have sex to make her go into labor." My face burned a bright red. Oh god...

"Okay..." He deadpanned. "I'd rather not talk about this in front of you or Jake or Derek, Mrs. Monroe."

"Wow, that's the smartest thing you've said in a while." Jake scoffed. I kicked him in the shin harshly and heard him scowl. Chad just rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair. He sat down a seat away from me and ran a hand down his face. Jake's eyes caught Chad's and they just glared at each other for a while. It was annoying every time this happened. This is how the fights started.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Chad narrowed his eyes.

"Relax, Cooper. There's no need to be so defensive."

"Really? You punched me in the face twice."

"I have a lot of anger." He shrugged.

"Towards me, yeah. I noticed."

"I'm not in the mood to break up a fight." Derek said as he came back to the table with a plate of food. "Both of you need to stop acting like bitches. Jake, Sonny's gonna go into labor and deliver a baby. Get over it. Chad, you knocked his sister up. It was wrong. Both of you are in the kids life so for the sake of Sophia, leave the hate behind you. Or I will punch both of you in the face."

How does Derek stay so calm about everything? Simple, Ariana keeps him satisfied and relaxed. It's a good thing Derek said that because they just stopped fighting. I pushed my food around my plate since I wasn't that hungry. Well, I was but I didn't want to eat.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

What do I see when I look at Sonny? I see what I've done. I see how I changed her. It makes me want her so much more than I already do. She has curves in all the right places. My hands automatically fly to them whenever I'm around her. I guess it's in the man in me that just wants to fuck her six ways from Sunday. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's her ass, her breasts, her waist, her hair- which is longer and fuller and no longer red. Sonny has "mommy curves" that's what I call it. The curves that you gain from bearing a child. Sonny's hips are... Fuck... I want her. When her mother blatantly told me that I could have sex with her- I was going to eventually; without permission- I was ready to go. I was honestly ready to put her in my car and run every read light on the way to my apartment. Once I help Grady put his TV up, my night is going to begin.

"Is Sonny in the backyard with Sam?"

"Yep." I pulled the bracket pieces out of the box and the instructions also.

"Are you excited to see her? Sophia, I mean."

"Yes... I'm nervous too."

"Why?"

"I've never had a kid before." He shot me a look that made me laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "What if I mess up the relationship with my daughter?"

"But you won't. You'll be the best father because I'd put you in your place if you hurt your daughter." He probably would.

"Okay... well... what if she doesn't like me?"

"She's gonna love you." He snatched the instructions from my hand. "Chad, you're her father. She'll be a daddy's girl." My brows rose when his puppy that Sam adopted walked up to me with a toy in his mouth. He's a Siberian Husky.

"Your dog wants to play, Grady."

"Monty, no." Grady stated loudly. Monty's tail wagged quickly and he dropped the toy in front of me. "Monty, out!" Grady said loudly with authority. His tail went between his legs and he walked out of the living room. I felt bad and turned to Grady. Monty's only a little puppy. He's tiny but in a while... he'll be bigger.

"Why are you mean to your dog?"

"Because he growled at me yesterday when I tried to touch Sam."

"What do you mean?" I snickered and scooted from the couch to the floor, putting the tools I needed in front of me.

"So her mom called yesterday. Sam was sleeping and he was curled up next to her. I tried to wake her up and he growled at me. He's very possessive and protective."

"That's good. If someone tries to break in, he'll try to save her." I tried but he wasn't having it.

"You growl at strangers, not at your owner. I trained all the dogs I had to be good and he's going to be good also."

"Okay, warden."

"Anyway, how are you gonna get Sonny to go into labor? She's overdue." Aw, man. I need to hurry up and get this done. He laughed quietly. "You're going to have sex with her, aren't you?"

"It's my business, Grady, not yours."

"Oh..." He breathed out. "Chad, I know you. You're going to put her into labor."

"Connie told me to do it."

"Her mother told you to have sex with her?"

"Yes."

He fought a loud laugh. "Was that awkward at all?"

"With Jake and Derek sitting there, yes."

"Jake was sitting there and Mrs. Monroe said that?" I don't know why Connie didn't change her last name to her maiden one. That suddenly popped into my head.

"Yep."

"Have fun."

"As soon as I finish helping you."

"You're eager, aren't you?"

"I haven't gotten any in a month. There's this level of excitement that cannot be explained."

"Wouldn't it be messed up if her water broke before it could happen?" I glared at him and shook my head.

"Don't wish that."

"I'm just saying..."

"No, Grady." I stated. He let out a loud laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really hate you right now."

"I'm just joking, man." He slapped my chest with the back of his hand and calmed down. "But it's not like you can throw her against a wall and have sex with her. She's pregnant." I know.

"I know. I'm not stupid." The was a short silence but we got a lot done in a few minutes. Sonny came into the room with Monty on her heels and sat on the couch a few inches away from Grady.

"What's up, Sonny?"

"Sam is talking to her mom about the wedding and honeymoon and stuff." She said. "That's all you guys got done?"

"Yes."

Monty jumped on the couch and sat on Sonny's lap. "Your dog does shit to spite you." I told Grady.

"Yeah, I know..." He sighed and scratched Monty's head.

"You know you guys didn't have to move the date back, right?"

"Yeah, we did. It's better for everyone and Sam gets the summer wedding she wanted so... no big deal." I stood up, walking over to the wall and shook my head.

"We can put it up, the brackets are done."

"Mmkay, lemme get the measuring tape." He got up from the floor and went to go find the tap.

"When did you become a handyman?" Sonny taunted as she rubbed Monty's side. He looked at me when I stepped towards her and growled when I reached out to touch her. "Don't be offended. He growled at Sam when she tried to touch me."

"Is it because you're pregnant?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's possessive over women."

"Maybe but its annoying."

"You didn't answer my question. When did you become a handyman?"

"I've always knew how to do things." I said confidently.

"Mm... I bet."

"Don't give me that face."

"There isn't a face."

"Better not be..." She chuckled softly when Grady came back with measuring tape in his hand.

He exhaled. "Let's get this done. I'm tired."

* * *

><p>I got out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me and my hair wet. Sonny was cooking something for dinner and it smelled really good. She cooks like her mother. She makes food that fills you up and makes you fall asleep. I dried off in the bedroom and draped the towel over the closet hook before slipping on a pair of basketball shorts and walking out the room. I padded into the kitchen and saw my girlfriend taking a heavy pan out of the oven with mitts and putting it on the oven.<p>

"What is that?"

"Chicken Enchiladas..." My stomach growled disgustingly.

"Where'd you learn to make chicken enchiladas?"

"My mom."

"Mm..."

"Hungry?" Not for food. She took the oven mitts off.

"Just a little..."

"Oh." She turned off the oven and pushed her hair off her shoulders, raising a brow at me. "You're thinking about what my mother told you earlier, aren't you?"

"No, of course not." She smirked and shook her head.

"Mhm,"

"I'm being completely honest..."

"That sucks because I was gonna let you get it but..." She patted my chest and shrugged. "Never mind,"

"You want it just as I do and since we have a valid reason to do it..." I pulled her into my arms and sighed.

"No, no… it's too late now." I smirked and raised my hands to push her hair out of her face. "I already changed my mi-" I shut her up with my own lips and cupped the sides of her neck. She giggled lightly and curled her small hands around my biceps, running her thumbs across my skin and pushing me back a little. "Room…" She muttered.

I turned us around and led her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Over time, Sonny did grow uncomfortable having sex in some ways because of the pressure on her belly but we figured out the best ways to have sex. We lost our clothes and she was naked in front of me. Instantly, my solider stood tall and proud. This isn't fair. Sonny always made me hard from the first time I've ever messed around with her and now just _looking _at her makes me hard. It's not fair at all. I kissed her until we were on the bed and she was comfortable.

I took my member in my hand and situated myself at her entrance. She whimpered and moaned at the same time I pushed into her. I thrusted into her gently. Honestly, it is a little weird having sex with Sonny when she's pregnant. I miss other positions but either way... I was with her. She let out a soft moan and curled her hand over my wrist. Trust me, I made this last as long as I could so after about thirty minutes and Sonny coming three times, I let go and came hard inside her. We were both sweaty and felt something that we haven't felt in a long time. Out of breath and feeling relieved, I pulled out of her... fully sated. She sighed lustfully. I know she's going to want to go again but she's going to have to wait a few minutes.

"I'm pretty sure I got pregnant in this position."

"Probably..." I breathed out in the back of her hair. "That's probably why it felt so good both times." She laughed softly and put her head in the pillow.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I stepped in the shower around two in the morning after Chad and I just finished having sex for the... third time. I let the hot water pulse on my back. This feels good... I let the water run down my hair also, running my fingers through it. A large gush of water ran down my leg. I know I didn't just pee on myself and the shower was running just fine. I furrowed my brows and touched my stomach. Wow! My mother was actually right. I seriously didn't think this would happen so fast though. Oh my God! My water broke! Holy shit! I didn't feel any contractions though. I washed like normal since I was going to the hospital and the doctor was going to be down there. It wasn't until after I got out the shower when I felt them.

"Chad!" I called out.

I heard him get up. "What?"

"My water broke..." He came into the doorway of the bathroom and his eyes grew.

"Really?"

"Yes... are you ready?"

"Why are you asking if I'm ready? Are _you_ ready?"

"No..." I muttered. He sighed and hugged me despite my wet body.

"It'll be fine. Get dressed, call your mom, I'll get the car..."

"Shouldn't you take a shower? We've been having sex for a while and you're all sweaty and stuff."

"I probably should." Internally, we're both freaking out. I'm gonna have a baby. Physically, I'm ready. I want her out of me so I can hold her but mentally… I'm freaking the hell out. Is everything in my house baby proof? Is Chad's house baby proofed? Do I have enough formula? I shook my hands out and exhaled. I can do this.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

The sweat the rose on Sonny's brows from exerting energy. The nurse was on one side, counting the seconds on how long she was pushing. I was on the other, holding her hand, supporting as much as I could. Even with the epidural, she was still in pain. I felt bad for making her go through this pain but even she knew that it'll be worth it in a few minutes. Sonny took a second to breath, dropping her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes.

She was exhausted and my hand was in pain. She was squeezing the life out of it and it hurt. Sonny's small as hell but her grip is like mine. The nurse told her to push again. And again, Sonny pushed until her face turned red and until she couldn't breathe. A tear rolled down her face from pain and tiredness. I wiped them away and told her that she could do it. I felt bad but it was almost over because Marie said that she could see the head.

"Come on, baby..." I murmured against her hand and kissed the back of it. She was almost there. Sonny pushed as hard as she could, killing my hand in the process. There was a loud sigh from her lips and Marie congratulated us. Sophia was here and it was... different. She let out a soft cry before a full blown one. She's so tiny. "Thank you... I love you…" I cupped Sonny's face. She gave me a smile and kissed me shortly before pulling back. I pushed the hair that stuck to her forehead back.

"I love you too… But... follow her. Where ever she goes. Don't let her leave your sight."

"Chad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" I nodded before my brain can even register. She handed me the scissors and pointed to where she wanted me to cut. With a clean snip, she was detached. I watched as they cleaned Sophia up, clearing her nostrils and lungs and filled out paperwork quickly. Sonny held her first, and cooed to her when she yawned. Sophia Leighton Cooper was born at three fourteen in the afternoon.

"She's so small..." Sonny giggled lightly. "Hi, Sophia..." Sonny said softly, touching her small hand. "Hi, beautiful..." She said sweetly, looking up at me and quirking a brow. "Say hi to daddy..."

I carefully took Sophia from Sonny's arms, supporting her head. She's my daughter. Sophia Leighton Cooper. Six pounds and eight ounces. Her tiny lips and tiny nose. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes. She was literally the size of my forearm. I didn't really know what to do. It's just... knowing that I made something this small. She was perfect in every way possible. Her head that had brown hair on it. It was soft and straight. I couldn't believe how small she was. I couldn't even think about her getting older.

I want her to stay this size forever so I can just hold her without worrying about scabby knees or small cuts. But it wasn't until she opened her eyes and looked at me. They resembled mine with a crystal blue. Her big blue eyes just pierced through my own and a part of myself... A huge part was meant for her. I was going to keep her safe from everything that would try to hurt her. I was a father. I was her father. And I was going to be the best damn father I could be. She gurgled and closed her eyes for a moment before curling her hand around my finger. My eyes traveled to Sonny's who had tears in them. I chuckled deeply and leaned on the bed they switched her to because it was clean. They cleaned Sonny up fast.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you look cute. You look like a father."

I snorted a small laugh. "You're emotional."

"I am..." She let out a laughed sob and wiped underneath her eyes. I didn't want to let go of Sophia. She had fallen asleep in my arms and it was adorable.

"Knock, knock..." A female voice- my mother- came into the room. She was followed by Connie, Anthony, Jack, Jake, Derek, Penelope, Daniel, Ariana, James, Sam, Nicole, Bryce and Grady. Shit, it's a full room with tons of balloons. 'It's a girl' balloons and 'Congratulations' Sonny just laughed and covered we face when a camera came out.

"Aw... Hi, Soph..." My mother came around to me and cooed to the baby.

"No pictures please..."

"Come on, Sonny. It's gonna happen anyway..." Daniel teased and kissed the side of her head. "How ya feel?"

"Tired."

"Sonny!" Penelope squealed high and climbed on the bed, hugging Sonny tight and sighing. "Did it hurt?"

"A lot." I heard her grumble before she hugged her best friend back.

Penelope grimaced. "I'm not having kids but she's cute... She looks like you with... Chad's eyes,"

"Thanks..." Sonny dropped her hands and exhaled with a smile. "How are you guys?"

"Excited. We've been in the waiting room since ten this morning..." Penelope answered.

"No one went to work or school?" I asked.

"No." Anthony held his arms out for Sophia. I handed him to her gently and watched Mrs. Monroe take a picture. She's a quiet baby too. "How's your hand?"

"The bloods slowly going back to it." I teased at Sonny who just rolled her eyes.

"How do you feel Sonny? Feel different?"

"I feel... like I'm tired but I don't want to go to sleep." She grinned and leaned back on the bed.

"Can I?" Jake said to his father lowly, taking Sophia out of his arms and holding her carefully. He still hates me but he loves his niece. I don't care. That's the way it should be. Don't keep harsh feelings towards my daughter.

"She's so quiet and her eyes... holy shit..." He muttered, gazing at me and giving me a small smile. "Her eyes are really blue."

"Yeah..." Sonny giggled and took a scrunchy off Penelope's wrist, tying her hair in a messy bun. "She has Mommy's hair and Daddy's eyes."

Jake let out a breathy laugh when Nicole took a picture of them both. There are digital cameras everywhere. "She's cute..."

"Congratulations, honey." My mother kissed my forehead before leaning over and kissing Sonny's cheek. Grady came up behind her and bro hugged me before hugging Sonny.

"Thanks guys..."

"One picture?" Her mother pouted and Jake handed Sophia to Sonny. Penelope climbed off the bed and got out of the way. "You too, Chad..." I moved in on the bed, smiling for the picture and putting my arm around my family.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I don't even remember the pain. It went away as soon as I saw her. She's beyond beautiful and she's my daughter. Chad and I made something so small yet so cute. I finally saw the feet that have been kicking me for months. The person that's been making crave food I would never eat. The person I gave up being a vegetarian for. Am I going to go back to a vegetarian lifestyle? Yes... well... I don't know. She's not going to be one though.

When she gets older, Chad is probably gonna put a hot dog in front of her and tell her to eat it. He was just so cute holding Sophia. To me, he looked manlier, sexier, and more humble. He looked like a father. A very good looking father. I knew that he wasn't going to let anything or anyone hurt her by his reaction. He already seemed protective as it is... it finally kicked in on him that he has a girl to think about, to hug, to love, to keep safe. At that moment, he grew up from the twenty three year old I knew. I was proud of him.

"Tired?" He was lying beside me since the nurses took Sophia out to the nursery. Mrs. Cooper and my mom suggested she sleep there these few nights since this is the last sleep I'll ever get. I had changed into my sleep stuff that was in the bag that Chad and I put together for when the baby was born. He didn't want me flashing the other fathers.

"Yes..." I rested my head on his chest. "You?"

"Mhm... you did it, beautiful."

I snickered. "Thank you. My brother was actually nice to you today."

"Yeah, he needed to be or I would've been pissed. His anger should be no where near Sophia."

"True..." I yawned. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken Strips from Popeyes."

"With a Pepsi and sweet and sour sauce." He finished.

I started laughing. "You know me so well..." He kissed me softly after getting up and fixing his shirt.

"I'll be back. Hopefully, you'll stay awake long enough to eat your food." He said on his way to the door.

"Don't worry. I'll be up." I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and started a new text message.

'**Tell Nico that I'm mad he didn't come to see me' – SM**

'**He said that he had classes all day. He would've came but he's gonna visit tomorrow' – Pen**

'**Oh okay.' – SM**

'**Have you spoken to Travis?' – Pen**

'**I don't care about Travis anymore' – SM**

'**But you and him were so close' – Pen**

'**He's a bitch. I tried being friends with him again but he has an attitude' – SM**

'**Oh...' – Pen**

'**Yeah' – SM**

'**Is Chad still there?' – Pen**

'**He went to Popeyes' – SM**

'**Is Sophia sleeping?' – Pen**

'**In the nursery' – SM**

'**Aw, she's such a cute baby. I'm gonna buy her a hat and a big ass teddy bear' – Pen**

'**Lol okay...' – SM**

'**Who's gonna buy her, her first piece of jewelry? Like a baby bracelet or...' – PEN**

'**Chad... when she gets her ears pierced' – SM**

'**Aw, you're a mommy and Chaddy's a daddy' – PEN**

'**Lol don't say Chaddy' – SM**

'**Oh I'm sorry. Is that one of your sex names for him?' – PEN**

I dropped my phone in my lap and laughed loudly. I can imagine her saying that. I picked it back up and shook my head.

'**Lmfao! No… I don't call him that' – SM**

'**Sure you don't :)' – PEN**

'**Lmao I don't' – SM**

'**So what do you call him?' – PEN**

'**I call him his name' – SM**

'**Boo! You're boring!' – PEN**

'**I am not like you. I don't role play with my boyfriend like you do with Nico' – SM**

'**Lmao Nico and I do NOT role play! That's weird' – PEN**

'**That's not what I heard' – SM**

'**What the fuck did you hear!' – PEN**

'**Lol nothing… I'm just messing with you' – SM**

'**-_- Okay well… I'll talk to you tomorrow' – PEN**

'**No… I'm bored :(' – SM**

'**Goodnight :)' – PEN**

I leaned back on the bed and sighed, listening to the air conditioning coming through the vents. My lower body is still sore. I shouldn't expect it to be all good after pushing a baby out of me. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to imagine myself in a different time. In a time where I didn't get pregnant. I couldn't see it. Obviously God has some plan for me and my future. Everything happens for a reason. My mother always told me that and maybe it's time I start believing it. About ten minutes later, my shoulder was being shaken. I didn't know that I fell asleep. Chad handed me a bag of food and a soda and walked around to one of the chairs.

"I knew you'd fall asleep…"

I chuckled and yawned. "I didn't mean to. I closed my eyes for a second an-"

"I was just kidding, Sonshine." He moved the tray over to me before sitting down and clearing his throat. "How do you feel?"

"Well… my lower body hurts but that's about it…" I pulled out the orange box of food and put it on a tray. I opened the box and reached in the bag once more, taking out sauce and peeling the cover back.

"Did you tell a nurse?"

"They're giving me pain killers."

"Are they working…?"

"Eh, I guess." I shrugged and picked up a chicken strip, dipping it and biting it.

"Guess you're not going back to being a vegetarian?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean… this is just really good." I smirked and swallowed the food in my mouth. "I don't know. Should I?"

"Don't ask me. It's your lifestyle."

"You're just so damn helpful, Chad…" He laughed loudly and dropped his head back. I snorted a laugh and took another bite of food. "How do you feel?"

"Different."

"Different how?"

"I feel older… because now I have kid. I have to watch her grow up." I picked up a napkin and wiped my hands and mouth. "I wonder who she's gonna be like." I smirked and pushed myself out of the bed, taking two steps to get to him. I sat on his lap and leaned my head on the shoulder.

"She'll be like me, sweet, kind… smart and have that persistent thing you have."

He scoffed, wrapping his arms around my waist. "What persistent thing do I have?"

"When you constantly bug me about something until I give into it." I chuckled and tilted my head up to look at him. He had a smirk on his face. "You know I'm right."

"Whatever…" He deadpanned.

"Yeah, whatever." I mocked him and chewed on my bottom lip. She'll be smarter than I was about guys. She'll make better choices and I'll try to teach her not to compare herself to others the best I can. "It'll be fun." I assured him and traced the outline of his V-Neck with my finger. Chad hummed and cupped my chin, bringing his lips to mine.

"I love you."

I smiled and let out a small laugh. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it. Sorry for the wait! Sophia Leighton's here! 20 reviews=update. I liked it. Did everyone like Chad's fatherly moment! I kinda cried when I wrote it. Review please and thank you… Chapter 45 coming soon…**

**How much time should I skip in Sophia's life in the story? 2, 4, or 6 months?**

**The poll is still open for those who haven't voted. Two things are tied and we can't have a tie, now can we :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! If you read the stuff on twitter then you know what's been going on. If not, read the Authors Note on "Hidden Smile" It explains things. Anyway… ENJOY!**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter.**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I pulled up in front of Sonny's house on a rainy Sunday morning and turned off my car. It's been... four months since Sophia was born. And it's been the most tiring months of my life... I wouldn't trade it for the world. She's fun for a baby and actually listens which is quite scary. She looks so much like Sonny with my eye color. There isn't really much I can explain except... she's my daughter and I do my best to keep her happy. I opened the front door with my key and closed it behind me. I saw Sonny sitting on the couch with Sophia in her chair that vibrated for comfort, eating something orange from a Gerber jar. When Sonny saw me, she turned her head and smiled. I had some... news to tell her about my job. It was... kind of big and I just found out about it Thursday. I put my keys in my pocket and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to Sonny and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hi, baby..." I murmured in her ear and kissed her cheek. She giggled and turned her head.

"You're in a good mood." She grinned. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm always in a good mood when I see my girlfriend and my daughter."

"Mm well... can you get her to eat these carrots since you're in such a good mood?" She handed me the jar and smiled. "Daddy's gonna feed you..." She cooed to the baby and kissed her forehead. Sophia looked at me and put her hands in her mouth.

"You don't wanna eat carrots, do you?" I lifted her out of her seat and sat her down on my lap. She smiled and took her hand out of her mouth, grabbing my shirt and pulling herself up to stand. I helped her out and stood her up. "She doesn't want carrots..."

"Because you give her sweet potatoes all the time." Sonny chuckled from the kitchen.

"She likes sweet potatoes." I cooed to her and gnawed on her chubby cheek. She squealed and patted my head. "Mommy's being mean..." I said to her. She smiled a gummy again and made a small noise.

"I'm not being mean. I'm tired. She would not go to sleep last night. After she watched Fast Five with you and left... she was just laying on her back and making noise." I secretly high fived her and stood up, taking her with me.

"So go take a nap."

"I am... believe me."

"Where's your mom?"

"She went shopping with your mother."

"Oh god." I muttered and placed Sophia on the counter. She sat down on her butt and tried to reach for the water in the sink. I stopped her by her waist. She can't even sit up straight yet. "You're gonna have fourteen new toys, beautiful." I growled into Sophia's neck. She let out a laugh and tried to turn around on her knees. I helped her out as she was resting her head on my shoulder. "She seems tired."

"Because you're here. She stays up with me so she can sleep with you."

"Aw... someone sounds jealous." I taunted. She shot me a look and shook her head.

"No."

"You sure, Sonshine?"

"Yeah." She chuckled deeply. "The more she sleeps next to you, the less chance you get to sleep with me."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Oh! Didn't see that coming, did you?" She smiled brightly and chewed on her bottom lip.

"That's not funny." We haven't had sex in two weeks and she's been in the clear for two weeks. That's not funny! I am deprived from touching her. "You probably keep her awake."

"Chad... I want her to sleep. If you can get her to sleep in the next half hour... I will sleep with you."

"Come on, Soph, time for nappy time." I backed away from the counter and headed towards the nursery. "Mommy and Daddy are gonna make each other very happy."

"Don't tell her that!" Sonny called out.

I walked into the nursery and closed the door with my foot. I sat in the square chair and propped her up in my arms so that her head was resting on my arm and sighed. She just stared at me with the blue eyes and put her hand up. I caught her tiny fingers between my lips and looked at her other hand. The way Sophia makes baby noises are weird. Either they're very loud or very soft. I wish I knew what they meant but I don't. It'd be cool if I did though. I guess that when she'll start talking, it'll be better.

About twenty minutes later, she was clutching onto my finger and knocked out in my arms. I got up carefully and placed her in her crib. I put her small teddy bear that Jake got her and next to her and turned the monitor on. I silently walked out, closing the door behind me and walked towards Sonny's bedroom. Of course, she'd be laying on the bed... halfway asleep. Both my girls are sleeping and I'm up and horny. She lifted her head from the pillow when she saw me and gave a tired smile.

"You're sleeping..." I got onto her bed and laid on top of her with half my weight.

"Yeah... I couldn't help it. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." No! It's not! "Go to sleep, Sonny..."

"No, no... I'll wake up." She groaned. "I'm up."

"Baby, if you're tired, go to sleep. They'll be other times..." She shook her head and turned over, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down into a soft kiss.

I kissed her back and wove my arm underneath her lower back to bring her closer. Sonny wrapped her legs around me and curled her fingers in my hair. I needed to be closer. I kicked off my shoes and heard them hit the floor. It didn't really help that she was under the covers and I wasn't. Taking off her shirt was a little hard but worth the trouble because Sonny's breasts were amazing. Her ass was even better though. My member gets worked up just thinking about her. It was round, firm and I could palm it if I wanted to.

She hasn't really lost a lot of baby weight but I didn't mind it. Her stomach isn't flat like it used to and I don't care. She's still the same sexy girl I stole the innocence from. The blood left my head. Sonny dropped her hands to the bottom of my shirt and pushed it up, over my head and to the floor. I paused for a moment, getting underneath the covers to find that she was just in a pair of... pink panties. Fuck. Me. The color just set me off.

"You're killing me, baby..."

"It's just a color."

"But you know what that color does to me," I grunted quietly when I unhooked her bra and pulled it off and onto the floor without a second care.

I dipped my head into her neck and traced a pattern over the skin of her neck with my tongue. She let out a soft moan and put her hands in between us, undoing my pants and getting her hand in my boxers. Her warm hand wrapped around my member and stroked me in the most teasing way possible. I placed my hands on her waist and kissed her full on the lips. She picked up the speed on her hand until I was rock hard. If I didn't know any better, I'd blow right now but I had more self control than that. She moaned when my hand found her sex and pushed her panties aside. I slipped a finger into her wet, tight snatch and pumped while using my thumb on her clit. I added another finger and pumped faster, listening to her breathing hitch.

It wasn't long when she started pushing my shorts off and I started kicking them off. I pulled my fingers out of her, placing them in my mouth and sucking them clean. My thumbs hooked in her underwear and yanked it down and off. Sonny's been on the pill for a month now but we still use condoms just in case. She flipped us over quickly and reached over to the edge of the bed, getting my wallet and pulling a condom out. She took my member in her hand and carefully- correctly- put it on, climbing over me and rubbing herself on my erection. She feels so good. I need to be inside her. She grinned and placed her hands on my chest as she grinded her core on me. I practically begged for her to continue.

She quirked a brow and rubbed herself on me harder. "Sonny, please don't do this..."

"Do what?"

"Tease me." I sound pathetic but... I really don't give a fuck. She lifted herself up and fixed my manhood so that she slid down perfectly on it. I moaned loudly and watched her bite down on the corner of her bottom lip. "Fuck, baby... you're so tight." I said between my teeth.

She rolled her hips on mine and moved back and forth. My hands flew up to her hips when she started bouncing, guiding her movements as she rode me. Sonny threw her head back, moaning softly when I dropped both hands to her ass and made her move harder. Her pelvis was rubbing against mine. God, she's tight as hell. She slowed down for a moment, pushing her hair off her neck and holding it up with one hand while the other rested on my chest. Damn, she's beautiful.

Once she sped up, I matched her every move and felt my body heat up. I also felt the knot in my stomach form. Both of our bodies started to become slick with sweat. I had the pleasure of watching her boobs bounce but... I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her underneath me, writhing from bliss as I made her scream out my name. I flipped us over and put one hand on the headboard before holding her down by her hips and pounding into her quickly. One of her hands rested on my lower back and her fingertips pressed into my skin.

"Fuck, Chad..." She breathed out, as she used her other hand to bring me down into a searing kiss.

Our mouths collided sloppily and passionately. I reached down and grabbed the underside of her knee, bringing it over my shoulder and thrusting into her with the same pace I once had. She broke the kiss and moaned into my mouth. I knew I had hit that spot in her when she started to tremble and her heart started beating erratically on my chest. I switched to lean on my elbow and groaned deeply in her ear. Her fingers found their way in my hair and fisted it tightly.

She gasped on my shoulder and bucked her hips into mine before her back arched off the bed. Her walls convulsed around me and milked my member. Sonny moaned my name out and kissed me roughly before mine came. I tensed and finished inside the condom, the knot in my stomach unraveling. Fuck... that was amazing.

I let go of her leg and watched her search my eyes. She stuck her tongue out playfully before cupping the side of my face and kissing me leisurely. I smiled in the middle of it and bit on her bottom lip gently. She giggled and wrapped both arms around my neck. I rested a hand under her shoulder and the other on her cheek. Then it all ended... when a small cry came from the baby monitor. We probably woke her. Sonny's head dropped back on the pillow and mines dropped on hers lightly. Well... at least it was after and not during.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

My life has changed dramatically. It's no longer about me. It's about Sophia. Every little thing I do is for her. These last four moths have been very tiring. I mean, Chad has been a huge help. He shows whenever I call and he'll watch her if I need to do a few things but most of the time, he shows up just because and he should because he's the father. He's done nothing but give Sophia... and me love and affection. It's amazing to see him bond with Soph.

She's only four months and she's a daddy's girl. She'll let me feed her and rock her to sleep but if Chad's around, I'm not needed. Which is a great thing since I get a chance to rest but… it's a little frustrating sometimes and I asked my mom about it. She says that the same thing happened with my father and I'll grow to appreciate it even more. I don't know. I could be jealous but I know she loves us equally. I threw on a large shirt and a pair of panties before going into the bathroom and washing my hands. I checked on my daughter and saw that she was wide awake. I reached down into the crib and picked her up. She immediately started playing with my hair like she always does. I grabbed her pacifier off the dressed and popped it in her mouth. She sucked on it softly and tugged on my hair.

"She's awake?"

"Yep."

I saw him in the doorway of the room with a pair of shorts with no shirt. "We have to talk, Sonshine."

"About what?"

"Um..." He dragged a hand down his face and walked into the room. "My job."

"What about it?" I tilted my head curiously and put her on the floor so she can practice pushing herself. Chad closed the door so she couldn't get out and sat on the chair, pulling me down with him.

"Well... I got a promotion." He said with no enthusiasm. Holy shit! That's great! I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"That's amazing, Chad. Congratulations." I heard him chuckle and hug me back. He backed up hesitantly and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"The board wants me to go to New York." Wait... what? I blinked.

"New York?" I saw Sophia lift her head for a long while and then try to kick her legs. "That's... that's on the other side of the coast. The east..."

"Yeah..."

"They're relocating you?"

"No... they want me to go and meet some people." I don't want him to go to New York. Don't get me wrong, it'd be an amazing opportunity but... that's so far away. How would that even work out for him and Sophia? For me and him? "It's only for a month." Oh, it's only temporary. "Mr. Di Mark is saying that... he'll pay for a company suite that's big enough for all three of us..." I slumped back on him and ran my hand through my hair.

"All three of us?"

"Mhm... he um... he says that he doesn't want to separate us since Sophia's so young." That's a big step for him... us. Moving across the country for a month. It's a generous thing for Mr. Di Mark to do but... I don't know. "We'd be leaving around December. We'd miss Christmas and New Years here. I'd figure I'd let you make the decision and I'll let him know. But... I wouldn't go without you."

"But... it'd be her first Christmas and New Years." I started. "Shouldn't she be around her family for that?"

"She should. I thought about all the repercussions." He assured me.

Sophia whined a little. I took the bear Pen brought for her and put it in front of her. She grabbed its foot and pulled it a little. I sighed. "When do you need an answer buy?"

"The first of November." He stated. I wouldn't even do anything in New York. I don't have a job or... any type of money. I already hate when Chad gives me a thousand dollars every other week to buy whatever I need. New York is probably taxes to no end. It'd be hell over there. My mother would probably say no anyway. Well... I'm turning eighteen in two weeks so I don't think she'd have a say but she'd probably say no.

"Chad, I don't know..."

"Like I said, Sonny... you don't have to answer now. Think about it. Give it sometime and we can talk about it, okay?" I nodded. That is something big to think about. I don't know if I want to go or not. Soph dropped her pacifier and put it right back in her mouth. I don't want to separate her for a month from him but I don't want Chad missing out on something big in his career. I also don't want her to miss her first Christmas. I got off of Chad's lap and sat on the floor, calling Sophia's name. I pulled her into my arms and stood her up by supporting her.

"Do you want to go to New York?" I said softly as if she could understand. She just looked at me. I turned my head to him. "Do you want to go to New York, Chad?"

"I don't know... I thought about it and I don't know. Is she even old enough to fly across the country?"

"If she's sleeping it'll be fine, I guess." I've only been to New York once and that was for Jake and Derek's graduation. "I have to ask my mother also... and then she's going to tell my father. Then Jake and Derek..."

"Yeah, I know." He grumbled with a laugh. Sophia kicked at the air and squealed loudly. "Did you get her a dress for Grady and Samantha's wedding?"

"No, I guarantee that one of our mothers is going to come back with one." I breathed out when I stood up.

"Probably." He inhaled before he exhaled. "Did you eat today?"

"No, I'm not really hungry." I stated. He narrowed his eyes and rose up.

"You're not hungry or you don't want to eat?" A little bit of both. "Sonny, you have to eat."

"But I..."

"We'll go out to lunch. Go take a shower, I'll get her cleaned up and dressed and then I'll take one," He took Sophia from me and kissed my head. I pursed my lips. "Say… Ew… Mommy's sweaty..." Chad said to Sophia. She just sucked on her pacifier and reached out for me again. I shook her hand and kissed it.

"Go..."

"So bossy all cause you got a new promotion." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He laughed and smacked my ass with his whole hand. "Shut up." I moaned from arousal... and pain and looked over my shoulder. He just winked and smirked. Sexy bastard.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, look how big my granddaughter got..." Chad's father picked Sophia up out of her carrier and held her on his hip. "It's only been a week, Soph; you've been eating good, huh?" Turns out my mother was here. I mean, she was shopping but they decided to take a break and come back here. I saw the bags in her car when we pulled up.<p>

"Are we telling them about your promotion?" I stopped Chad before he walked to where his and my mother was.

"No..."

"Oh okay..." I nodded and walked in behind him. "Hi, mom... hey Mrs. Cooper."

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought we'd stop by before we go to lunch. What are you guys up to besides the shopping I knew went on?"

"Oh um... that's about it." His mother snickered. I knew Sophia would be hungry soon so I made a bottle just in case. "I needed shoes to wear to Grady and Samantha's wedding next week."

"Oh..."

"We got a dress for Sophia too..." I knew it. Chad started laughing and dropped on the couch next to his father. "It's pink,"

Chad snorted. "Everything you two buy her is pink."

"She's a girl."

"Your mother is taking being a grandmother to new heights. She is spoiling her already."

"Yeah, I know." Chad muttered. I smirked and shook my head. He spoils her too so he shouldn't complain.

"What else are you guys going to do today?" I asked my mother.

"I have to pay some bills and run a few errands but that's it. Why?"

"Aren't you supposed to be going to the doctor with dad?"

"No um... his new girlfriend is going with him." New girlfriend? I can see the hurt in her face a little because that was the man she loved for two decades but she divorced him. She knew one day it was bound to happen.

"When did that happen?" I really can't see my father being with another woman though.

"I don't know. I met her this morning. I went to the house to get stuff from the basement and she was there."

"Oh... you sure it wasn't some lady he was sleeping with?"

"No, he introduced her as girlfriend. She's kinda young though."

"How young?"

"Five years..."

"Wo- I can't even complain because well..." I looked at Chad and then motioned to myself. "Are you okay...?"

"Yeah. I'm good. You're father and I have a pretty good relationship for people that's divorced so..."

"Okay." I said lowly and looked at Sophia who was now in Chad's mother's hands. It's only a month in New York. It shouldn't be a problem, right?

* * *

><p>We sat at the outside table at the Grand Lux Cafe and had Sophia's stroller next to us. I was holding a bottle at her mouth that had ProSobee in it. I always fed her before I ate so I can eat without her crying for food. She always fell asleep when she eats though. I don't understand why. I asked my mom why she thinks it happens and she said that the warmth of the milk is very soothing so it puts her to sleep. I guess. It's easy being a baby. Yes, I ask my mother everything. She gives the best advice and it helps so much.<p>

Sophia pushed the bottle away and looked at me. I didn't know if she was finished or not so I tried giving her the bottle back but she only turned her head. I guess she's done. I found her burping blanket and threw it over my shoulder before un-strapping her and lifting her out.

"Have you decided what you would like?" The waitress came to the table with our drinks- his Pepsi and my Sprite- and placed them on the table.

"Um... I'll take the Ahi Tuna Crunch salad." I said, propping Sophia up on my shoulder and patting her back. She picked up my menu and looked at Chad.

"I'll take the Chop House burger, medium well..." He said, handing his menu to the waitress. She looked at me for a moment and then back at him before walking off. I furrowed my brows. That was... weird. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." I waved it off. "How's Grady?"

"He's good. He said that him and Sam just finished paying for her new car,"

"Mm. Have you noticed that James and Bryce haven't had any women in their life?" He chuckled deeply.

"What do you mean?"

I kept patting Sophia's back, "I've known you guys for a long time now and they've never had girlfriends..." She let out a loud, breathy burp finally.

"I don't know... I've never really paid attention."

"Are they gay?"

"No." He laughed loudly. "They sleep around."

"So, how come I never hear about the girls... like whenever you and Grady would sleep around before, I'd see or hear about the girl. Bryce and James never talk about girls."

"James more around with this girl named Jessica. He likes her more that she likes him."

I nodded my head slowly. "Oh..."

"I don't know who Bryce does but I haven't really noticed." Sophia wrapped her fingers in my hoop earrings. "Why?" I tried to pry her fingers off. I took off the earring completely and let her play with it.

"I was just curious." I yawned, turning my head to see skin that's covered in ink. Hm... Travis has an anchor tattoo just like that. I trailed my eyes up the arm and oh... that is Travis. I haven't really seen him for months. He looked good. Tired... but good.

"He has more tattoos?" I heard Chad say. I turned my head back around to Sophia who was gurgling happily with my earring. I carefully put her back in her seat and took off the burping blanket.

"Who?" I tried to play oblivious but it never works for me.

He motioned over my shoulder. "Travis."

"Oh... I don't know." I tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned my elbow on the table. "You're facing that way; does it look like he does?"

"Yeah, no... I don't know. His tattoos never applied to me so..." Chad then shrugged. "When's the last time you talked to him?"

I blew air out of my mouth and picked up my straw. "Months..."

"When's the last time you've seen him?"

"Months..." I said again. He raised his brow and looked over my shoulder a little. "Well... he's looking over here..." Okay? "And now he's getting up." Oh no... What was I supposed to say to Travis? I put my straw in my drink and sipped it slowly.

"Cooper, how've you been?" He came with an open palm. They shook hands with each other in a mature way. Travis' voice got deeper.

"I'm good. And yourself?"

"Never been better." He chuckled and looked at me. "Hey, Sonny."

I swallowed the soda. Damn, half of it was gone already. "Hey, Travis..."

"How've you been?" He still has a pearly white smile.

"I tried texting you but... you gave me an attitude." I blurted out.

"Yeah um... I was going through some things." He said quietly. Awkward silence. "How's it been since you had her?"

"Good..." I nodded. "A little tough here and there but we're making out pretty well." I looked over at his table for a moment. Did he come here alone?

Chad cleared his throat. "How's Blair and your dad?"

"She's fine. He's good." Travis responded.

"Did you come here alone?" My mouth won't stop running.

"No," He snickered and pushed his hands in his pockets. He has new tattoos.

"I'm here with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I muttered. He turned and looked at his table.

"Who finally came out of the bathroom..." She was a tan, brunette. He always did say he had a thing for brunettes. She was pretty. I'm happy for him. "That's Kaylee."

"Oh..." I drawled out, putting the straw back in my mouth and drinking my soda.

"I should probably get back to her, though. I'll see you guys around." He waved shortly and walked back over to his table.

"Thirsty?" Chad teased with a smirk and tapped my cup with his finger. I awkwardly smiled and stopped.

"Sorry..."

"He seemed happy."

"Mhm."

"There you go. You talked to him."

"Yep and it was awkward." Chad looked over into Sophia's stroller and used her bib to wipe underneath her lip. "What about you? Have you talked to Hanna?"

"No, she apologized in a note taped to my apartment door."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..." I still don't like Hanna. I don't think I ever will.

"What about Portlyn?"

"I seen her the other day with her dad."

"Oh..." I wanted another soda. "How was she?"

"She was fine. She stayed at Stanford to get her Masters..." Oh, I wish I could go to college but Sophia's still so young. "Which by the way, have you even thought about applying to any?"

"No, not really." I mumbled. "I don't even know what I want to do."

"You could study music and play the piano for other people since you won't play it for me." I laughed softy and shook my head, taking my earring out of Sophia's hand and replacing it quickly with the small stuffed bear that Chad bought for her. She never plays or goes to sleep without it.

"Well... you've never played it for me." I retorted.

"That's not my fault."

"Whatever." I scoffed and ran my fingers through my hair. I think I'll dye it black. "You should help me get back in shape."

"You want me... to work you out?" I nodded. "Get your brother to do it. Plus... I can think of plenty of ways to wo-"

"Ways that don't involve sex." I giggled. "I still don't understand why you're so horny all the time. You're twenty three."

"My libido is healthy for someone my age."

"Well, did you know that the female libido decreases for a whole after having a child?" I pointed out. "But luckily that didn't happen to me because... you're too good looking."

"Thank you..."

"Don't let it go to your head." I deadpanned. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. He then yawned with his hand over his mouth. "Where do you see yourself in the next month?"

"Still with you... still trying to make you and Sophia happy." The only difference is that Sophia is here. His answer never changed.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I opened my apartment door with Sophia in my arms. I told Sonny that I'll watch her for tonight. She looked _really _tired after lunch and later today so she needed a break. I don't mind watching Soph. She's a very good little girl but that's because she can't really crawl. But when she starts crawling is when the destruction begins. That's when a play pen comes into place. She just looked at Grady before smiling when he cooed at her.

"Hey, father dearest…"

"Shut up." I retorted and closed the door behind him. "Where's Samantha Mitchell?"

"She's not a Mitchell until next week." He retaliated and slapped the back of my head. "Nah, she's with her mom just doing last minute wedding stuff that I refuse to be a part of."

"It's your wedding."

He scoffed. "No. It's _her _wedding. Everything about that wedding has Samantha written on it. I don't mind it, though. She gets the wedding she wants and I get the girl so…" He shrugged, reaching out for Sophia. She just looked at him before she looked at me. "How is my goddaughter?"

"She pulled the shit out of my hair earlier." Grady snickered and walked over to the couch.

"But… I actually came to ask you about Sonny."

"What about her?"

"How has she been?"

"She's good, I guess. I told her about the promotion…"

"No, I meant with the bulimia…" He bounced Soph on his lap gently and watched me sit down on the couch. "I haven't really heard you say anything about it."

"Oh, um… I honestly don't know. She hasn't said anything about it." I replied quietly. Sonny's bulimia is a very touchy subject that I don't really like talking about. I hate thinking that I was the one that drove her to that point of self destruction. "She's eating, though. Well… she pushed more food around her plate than she ate today but she's eating."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. But can we not talk about it?"

"Mhm…"

"She asked me why James and Bryce don't have girlfriends. I told her about James…" He automatically started laughing and stopped bouncing Sophia on his lap.

"Bryce hasn't had a girlfriend in a _long _time."

"She asked if he was gay."

"Well then… I wouldn't know."

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. Sophia kind of reached out her arms and tried to get to me but she's not strong enough for that yet. "Are you ready for your wedding?"

"Eh…" He handed her to me and ran a hand down his face. I put my arms under her and lifted her in the air before bringing her forehead down to mine. She gave a gummy smile. "I just want to put the ring on her finger and get all this over with. It's stressful." I lifted her again and brought her down to my forehead again. "Are you ever gonna get married?"

"_Hell_ _no_." I grimaced. I really should stop cursing in front of my daughter.

"Nice to know you haven't changed completely." He snickered. Sophia just put her hand on my mouth when I brought her head down to mine. I caught her fingers between my lips. "But then again, you said you'll never love again but look where you're at now. You have a kid."

"It's not happening." I stated. I never thought about it. I mean, I thought about marrying Sonny because I knocked her up but I don't wanna marry her just because of that. She's too young and… how do we know if we'll even want to be together years from now? "I'm happy for you and Sam, though."

"Mm…" He hummed. "You got any food?"

"I have baby food."

"Ew…" He grumbled. "Are you hungry?"

"No but I could eat."

He smirked. "Greedy ass… I'm gonna order Chinese and chill here before I have to pick Sam up."

"Okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Tell me what you thought! Review! Did you like! I hope you did. Again, I didn't know how to end it. I know it was a suck ass ending. Sorry. I love you guys :) Review please and thank you… Chapter 46 coming soon…**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm back and honestly… I feel better than ever! My head is better and my mind is clear and my body feels less achy and I'm calmer instead of being so… relentless. Thanks so much for sticking with me :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I officially know what I want for my eighteenth birthday. I want to go to New York. It couldn't hurt going with Chad and I'm fully sure that he can take care of Sophia and me if something were to happen… though, I can take care of myself and my daughter on my own. I just don't want her to be separated from him. He already said that he hates that he works so many hours during the day and the only time he can see her is at night. he hates it because she's practically ready to sleep whenever he stops by. Or it's the other way around. They should always be together because… she definitely loves her father. I peered my head out of the hallway. My mother was sitting in the dining room with a glass of red wine and a magazine. Soph was sleeping soundly since it was late. I took a deep breath and started out to her presence.

I walked up to her. "Mom, I know what I want for my birthday."

"And what is that, sweetheart?" She looked up from her magazine and gave me a small smile. I took a deep breath before breathing out a laugh.

"I want to go to New York."

"You want to take a trip to New York. I don't know if we co-"

"That's the thing… it's not we as in… me and you. It's we as in… Chad, Sophia and I…" I said meekly. She furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"He got a promotion and they want to send him to New York. Well… his boss wants to send all three of us because he knows about Sophia and he doesn't want to separate us and please, mom, it'd be perfectly fine because the company is paying for everything and it's only a month. I know that he's knocked me up and… Sophia is a challenge as is but it'd be a chance to see how Chad and I would be if we were alone without everyone helping out. It'd be a chance to see if we could really survive a month alone together. Please?" I rambled out quickly. She just looked at me like I was stupid.

"No."

"Why not?" I fiddled with one of the charms on the bracelet and sunk down in the chair across from hers.

"Because you're my daughter and I said no."

"But I'm eighteen. I'm legally free t-"

"I'm sorry but have you noticed that you're living with me?" She chuckled and closed her magazine. "You're eighteen and you're living with me and you have a four month old daughter. Oh, let's not forget that you are capable of getting pregnant again."

"I'm on birth control and Chad has condoms…"

"He had condoms the time you two were together but that doesn't mean he used one."

"Mom, come on. Please don't split us up for a month."

"No, Sonny… end of discussion."

"It's not like he's bad at taking care of me… or Sophia. He does a great job and he's not going to go if I don't. I don't want him to risk losing a big opportunity in his career."

"He should be man enough to suck it up and travel for a month on his own. He needs to handle his business." She stated and peered over at me. "I can't let you go with him, honey."

"You can think of it as I'm going away to an exchange program for a month." I tried.

"Not if that exchange program includes you sleeping with a guy every night."

"I wouldn't sleep with him every night." I scoffed and folded my arms.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Is he putting you up to this? Is that why you're so eager to go?"

"I'm responsible and I only want the best for Sophia. That's why I want to go. I don't want Chad to miss a step in her life like Dad kind of missed steps in mine. Don't get me wrong, Dad was _always _there for me but he was always working and there are moments he missed. I don't want that for Sophia."

"You're father worked day and night tours because he had to."

"And Chad has to go to New York because he has too. As a mother, I want what's best for my kid. I realize that you helped me so much these past months but… I just want to do one thing with my family." I said softly. "Please, let me go…" We sat in silence for a while. I watched her stare at the table like she was thinking hard about something. When she finally looked up, she sighed heavily.

"I'll have to get it past your father and I want to speak with Chad. And you know if Jake finds out, he's going to be angry."

"I know…"

She just shook her head. "I'm going to sleep on it, alright?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

My boss must be loaded because… I would _never _be able to afford a place like this. It's all marble and high ceilings with _tons _of natural light. They placed us in Tribeca so it's easy to get around, especially since they send a car to get me every morning. The men at the desk helped being all the suitcases up since all we had were clothes. The kitchen was open and sleek with stainless steel and granite. Absolutely nothing about this condo- I'm sorry… _penthouse _ - is baby proof. The stairs, the glass tables, the overlook balcony… yeah… that's definitely going to have to be baby proofed. Sonny just stood next to me with wide eyes and Sophia's carrier in her arm, she was just as stunned as I was. This place was _huge_. I couldn't believe we're going to be living here for the next month.

"The company owns this place?"

"Yeah…" I breathed out.

"And it's ours for the next month?" I just nodded. She let out a light laugh and shook her head. "You must be one good businessman."

I laughed heartily and looked down at my girlfriend. "The best."

"The most arrogant, also." She craned her neck to the stairs before letting her feet take her.

I thanked the men that help take the suitcases upstairs and closed the door behind them. This place is amazing. If I lived here by myself, it'd be too big for me. I'd need my guys to become my roommates. I have Sonny and Sophia with me. There's a whole lot of space for Sophia to mess up and a whole lot of space for Sonny to do what she wants. And… there was a piano. Before we leave here… she's going to play it for me. I jogged up the steps and saw her moving around in a bedroom. I followed her behind it and watched as she put Sophia's walker down and started un-strapping her.

"This bed is huge…" I plopped on the bed and buried my face in the pillows.

"It's the size of your bed at home."

I groaned. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is and there's only one problem." I rolled over from my spot on the bed and rested my back on the headboard. "Only tiny…"

"Which is?"

"There's only one bedroom up here and… the rest are all the way down stairs. Are you really comfortable with leaving Sophia down there alone? Where we can't really hear her?" I furrowed my brows.

"What's the room over there?" I pointed to a set of doors that were open. She handed a sleepy, cranky Sophia to me and walked over to the set of doors. I just laid her down on the middle of the bed.

"It looks like a study…" I heard her call out. "It's pretty big though…"

"So… I'll just have a crib and stuff moved in there." I got off the bed and headed in her direction. Her hands were taking off her jacket and letting it off her shoulders. There wasn't any snow. It was just cold. "No big deal…"

"Yeah, I guess…" She turned to me and smiled. "You still have your jacket on."

"I wasn't in a rush to take it off."

"I see…" I unbuttoned it and let it fall off of my shoulders. "We're in New York…" She said.

"I've never been here before." I muttered.

"Really? Finally, I one up you on something." She patted my chest with a smirk. "Jake and Derek went to NYU."

"Yeah well… it doesn't matter. I'm glad you came." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. "After I had to _beg _and plead my case to both your parents; and dodge your brother's anger."

"I'm sorry…" She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'll make it up to you."

I grinned. "Oh, you will?"

"Yeah, whatever you want."

"You should never give me that much power."

"I know, I wasn't thinking on that part." I chuckled deeply and traced the contours of her spine.

"Hm…" I hummed when she smiled. "I want your clothes off…"

"Wow, you're blunt but I'm sorry… I have morals. You'll have to take me to dinner before you try to get the panties." I snorted a laugh and ran my tongue over my teeth.

"Fair enough… but since there's no food in the house I can't really make you dinner."

"Well… it's not like you can cook." She said. I glared at her before laughing because of her contagious laugh. "I was kidding."

"We can go out to eat."

"Nah, the flight was long. I just want to strip into my underwear and sleep."

"Oh God, I think I'm rubbing off on you." I grumbled. "So we'll relax and order something."

"Fine."

"Fine." I smirked and leaned down a little.

"Good."

"Good." I pecked her lips leisurely and pulled back. "I should probably call my mother."

"Please do before she kills me." Sonny unwove herself from my arms and went to search for the phone she threw her baby bag in. It's definitely going to be a fun month.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you wake her up?" I asked Sonny when I saw her standing Sophia on her two feet with the support under her arms. Sophia just looked cranky but in a few minutes, she'll be alright.<p>

"Because I want her to sleep through the night and she's been sleeping most of the time."

"Yeah well… she smells like she needs to be changed." I scrunched up my nose and lifted the diaper bag off the end of the bed and went into it, tossing the wipes and a clean diaper. She glared at me and laid Sophia on her back, pulling off her pants and unsnapping her onesie.

"You never change her diaper when I'm around."

"Because you're so good at it."

She scoffed. "You're lazy." She yawned before opening her diaper and grabbing the wipes. She changed her quicker and easier than I did because when I change Sophia, she likes to squirm and tries to grab the wipes. But for Sonny, she just sucks on her pacifier and stares off into space. I grabbed one of Sonny's suitcases and kneeled down to the floor. "When are the guys from downstairs coming to move the crib into the study?"

"I called them about half an hour ago." I don't know where they're at. "Why?"

"I was just asking." She sighed. "So, my mom wishes you luck on whatever project they give you and if anything happens, you should call her immediately."

"She'd be on the first thing smoking." Sonny nodded and started chuckling. "What'd Jake say?"

"He'd kill you if you knocked me up again." Sophia was all clean and awake. She was making those small gurgling noises that she usually does. I don't know if we'll need a nanny in New York but if we do, it better be a damn good one. "Derek kind of implied the same thing and my father just refrained from saying your name."

"Your family hates me."

"They don't hate you. They hate the idea of you _being _with me… or me _being _with you."

"So… they hate my presence…" I rose my hands a little and grinned. "_Anyway_, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine with me." She muttered.

Sonny thought I didn't notice but… she's been eating less and less lately. I mean, I'm not around when she eats breakfast but I'm usually around for lunch and mostly around for dinner. From what I see, she's not eating as much as she used to. I don't know if she's on a diet but I doubt she is. She pushed her food around her plate and eats a few bites. I don't necessarily know if she's falling back into her old habits but some part of me knew that her bulimia isn't just… gone. I don't want it to come back. I want her to stay healthy. I don't know what I would do with myself if Sonny started falling back into that destructive, secretive pattern. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded. I didn't know what to say to her and I didn't just want to… spring it up in a conversation.

We ordered Italian and it was delicious. Since she's gone back to her vegetarian ways, she just had pasta and broccoli rabe. It's not the best tasting thing but she liked it. As I said, she started pushing her food around after the third bite. Sophia was sitting in her chair that could be placed on the table, gnawing on a toy that would sooth her gums when she would start teething. I chewed my food slowly and contemplated on bringing the subject up with Sonny. I didn't want to make anything awkward for our first night here but I didn't want to be worrying about her eating this entire month. I swallowed my food and watched her bite a tiny bit of pasta.

"Sonny, you're not eating." I said easily and calmly. She looked up from her plate and shook her head.

"I am… I'm just eating slowly…"

"Well, you've been at it for an hour now and you've only taken a few bites…" I stated lowly. She sighed and shook her head once more. Sophia let out a short high pitched squeal. "You have to eat."

"I wasn't really that hungry, Chad." I inhaled softly. "And it's not because I don't want to eat… if that's what you were going to ask." These questions are becoming predictable. Well… I guess that's what happens when you have people constantly trying to get you to eat.

"Are you full?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'm kind of tired."

My eyes just followed her as she took her plate into the kitchen and scraped the food off of it. Sonny then retreated up the steps silently. I looked over at Sophia who was in her own little world with her toy. I touched her tiny sock covered foot with my thumb and saw her look at me with the eyes that were copies of mine. It's never ceases to amaze me at how much she looks like Sonny. And Sonny… I just want her to be healthy. That's all I'd ever want. It was getting dark out since we got here around six-three o clock in California. I don't know how Sophia's sleeping schedule is going to fix itself. It's easier for adults. There was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of the doorbell. I went to go answer it, taking Sophia with me. I could hear the shower on upstairs.

"You called to have something's moved?" There were three guys at the door. I nodded my head and fixed Sophia in my arms.

"Um… we want to move the crib from the baby's room into the study." I explained and closed the door behind them. The main one was shaggy black hair nodded.

"Can you show us where the room is?" If I knew were the room is… I would but… I just moved in and I'm still lost. I absentmindedly walked around on the first floor until I ran into a bedroom. Luckily, it was hers.

"So yeah… we can just move the crib."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

It's the same old questions from everyone. "Are you eating?" or "Did you eat _anything _today?" It's annoying and frankly, I'm tired of hearing it. Honestly, I don't have much of an appetite. I haven't had one for months. The pro… I've lost seven pounds. The cons, I'm more tired than I usually am. I let the warm water flood over me, washing away the long flight. Chad's worried about my eating again. He's gonna start shoving food into my mouth every time it's time to eat. I could hear movement in the other room and I'm guessing that Chad got some guys to move the crib. It'll be fine. He'll see that I'm perfectly fine and there's absolutely nothing to worry about. I got out of the shower several minutes later with wet hair and a steamed mirror. I grabbed a tan towel and patted my face dry. I wrung out my hair with the towel and sighed heavily. That was relaxing…

"Thanks for moving the stuff." I heard Chad's voice outside the door.

"No problem. If you need anything else just call downstairs." Another males voice said. I didn't want to leave the bathroom because I didn't want anybody to see me in a towel.

"Sonny, you can come out of the bathroom." I heard Chad say a few seconds later. I opened up the sliding doors and walked out hesitantly.

"There's nobody in here, right?"

"No, I wouldn't have told you to come out if there was." He called out. I figured he was putting Sophia to bed. I went into my suitcase and found a bra and a pair of panties. I then dropped the towel and stepped into the panties. I pulled the up to my hips before putting my bra on. "Sophia's sleep." I found a t shirt I can sleep in also, pulling it over my head.

"It's gonna be hard getting her used to the time difference."

"It should be fine." He strode over to me and placed his hands on my waist from behind. "Are you gonna be okay here while I'm at work?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll fine something to keep myself busy." I shrugged. My hand wove through my damp hair as he placed a chaste kiss on my neck. "I'll interview for… nannies or something."

He snorted a laugh. "Okay."

"Why are you laughing?" I giggled.

"We're gonna have a nanny."

"Well… it's better than nothing and if she or he qualifies, then you'll me them."

"I'd rather it be a woman." He stated.

"But what if a man qualifies more than a woman?"

"Then you're gonna have to keep interviewing. I don't feel comfortable with another guy _outside _of the family caring for my daughter." I can see why because it is wrong in some ways. Chad made me warm inside. He sounds like a _real _father.

"Fine." I leaned my head back on his chest. "But then that _woman _is going to have to be seriously trained. I have high expectations."

"So do I…"

"So we're clear on this, then?" I said aloud as the… house phone rang. He kissed my neck again and hummed. I saw it sitting on the dresser so I reached out for it and took it off the hook. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Mr. Philips. I'm calling for Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Oh, yeah… he's here. Hold on." I turned around and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. I didn't hear what the guy on the other line was saying but Chad was responding, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and looking at it. I didn't feel like drying my hair so I decided to let it air dry. It'll be a pain trying to fix it in the morning. "Yes, we appreciate this place. It's very nice." His business voice is… stern and deep. It's kinda sexy to me. "No." He said into the phone. I leaned my elbows on the dresser and quirked a brow as he looked at me, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Tomorrow night should be fine." What's going on tomorrow night? "No problem… eight o clock is perfect." He lifted a hand and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "Thank you, sir. You too… bye." Then he hung up, reaching next to me to put the phone back on the hook.

"Mr. Philips is your temporary boss?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"So… there's a business party thing tomorrow night." I furrowed my brows.

"Tomorrow night? That's what you were talking about?" He nodded. "Is it with all the board members?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to stand on your arm and look like I actually take part in your career?" He grinned and placed both his hands in his pockets. "No…" I groaned. Chad automatically started laughing. "I have to stand there and look like your trophy?"

"Not a trophy. Just a very beautiful woman that just so happens to be the mother of my kid and a very special woman in my life." I slumped my shoulders. I don't want to go to a party on the second day we're here.

"Business guys are sleazy." I explained. "I never liked businessmen."

"Oh yeah, that doesn't offend me at all." He shook his head with a smug smirk.

"Not like that… I mean, I'm gonna have to stand there like I actually know what you guys are talking about investing on when I don't have a clue compared to the other women that kn-."

"Stop comparing yourself to others." He cut me off quickly and held up a finger. "It's fine. We can run through the basics." He tried. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. Chad placed his hands on the side of my face and gazed at me. "It'll be fine, alright?"

"How are you not worried that I won't embarrass you?"

"Because you won't." That's all he said before pecking my lips. "It's gonna be fun…"

"Fun." I scoffed. "Right…"

"Well… it could be fun before or both… either one."

I gave him a weird look. "I really don't know what you're insinuating."

"You'll figure it out then… soon enough." He chuckled and kissed my lips again. Then, he backed up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." What does he mean it could be fun before or after? That does- _oh_…

"Just because you said that… you're not getting any."

"Yeah, _right_." He said sarcastically. "You and I both know that you can't resist me."

"Wow, you're so arrogant." I snickered and smiled. "What makes you think that I can't resist you?"

"Because… I can't resist myself."

"So… you feel on yourself?" He backed into the bathroom and took the sliding doors in his hands.

"Maybe. It's healthy for you." He began to close the door. "It's not like you've never done it."

"I haven't." I exclaimed a lie, feeling my face turn red.

"That's not what you told me in Aspen." My jaw dropped open as he closed the door fully and my face was now an unexplainable scarlet.

"I never told you anything in Aspen."

The doors cracked open and he stuck his head through so I can see him. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"The first night we were there… a male- I being that male- fingered you for the first time. Someone besides yourself gave you an orgasm."

"Shut up." The redness wouldn't go away on my face so I covered it with my hands.

"You're still so bashful after all this time." I ran up to the doors but failed to get there in time because he slid them shut. "It's cute though. I still have the same effect on you."

"You're still the same asshole." I called from the other side of the door.

"You're just mad because I get the best of you. All the time." He said.

"If you open the door, I'll show you whose best." I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a threat." The doors slid open and I was lifted by my waist with one of his arms. I shrieked when my back hit the bed and his hands pinned my arms down. "I know your weakness…"

"I don't have a weakness."

"Oh really?" I grinned. "Look at the color of my panties." His eyes trailed down my body and to my underwear. "That's what you _won't _be peeling off tonight."

"You can't use sex against me." He blurted out curtly. "It's inhuman." I wrapped my legs around him and flipped us over so I was straddling him.

"That's your weakness."

"Cunning… very cunning."

"Thank you, I learned from the best." I kissed his lips before sitting up and placing my hands on his chest.

"Did you just call me the best?"

"Maybe."

"You did."

"Don't let it go to your head." I whispered.

"I'm the best… at everything."

"I would assume so." I chewed on my bottom lip and pulled him up by his shoulders. I held onto hip so I wouldn't fall off when he sat up.

"You assume?" He let out a deep chuckle. "What does that mean?"

"You're the only person I've ever been with. I would have to assume you're the best since I have no one to compare you to."

"Hm…" He hummed. "You're the best."

"Yeah, okay..."

"You're the mother of my daughter. You're the best to me." I'm still kind of not used to the new, sweet version of Chad. It scares me sometimes at how nice he can be. I like this version better but then sometimes I hate it because I can't match how sweet he is to me. I didn't know how to reply so I just smiled as my cheeks flashed pink.

"Go take a shower."

"Guess what?" I raised a brow and tilted my head. "I made you blush again. I win."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I hope some of you are still reading and I thank you for sticking around during my absence :) 15 reviews=update. Did you like it? I hope you did! Please tell me what you thought. I hope most of you are still around. Review please and thank you :) Chapter 47 coming soon…**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews! That's all I can really say :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I've been a limo before, I can't really remember the specific time but I've been in one before. Chad was just as surprised as I was when we found out they sent a _limo _to pick us up instead of a regular black car like they usually did. He let me go in first before sliding in himself and watching the driver close the door. I sat across from him with my phone in my hand and my clutch in my other. I was a little nervous leaving Sophia with the nanny for the first time but Chad had gotten me to relax and leave the house. I was still a little worried. What if she wasn't able to handle Sophia? What if she leaves Soph unattended and Soph hurts herself by accident? There are so many things that can go wrong. I shook it out of my head and felt the car slowly pull away from the curb. Chad was just staring at my legs, I smirked. I snapped my fingers and caused him to look up.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you choose to wear dresses that make it hard for me to act normal?" I laughed loudly and put my clutch beside me.

"Why do you make it hard for yourself?" I snickered and folded my arms. "No one told you to imagine the things you want to do to me. Your dirty mind just can't help itself."

"My mind isn't dirty…"

"Really? So what are you thinking about me right now." I quirked a brow and with a knowing smile on my face. He just laughed softly and turned his head towards the window. "Would you like me to keep my pea coat on then?"

"Yes, to keep the other men from looking." He stated. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nothing ever stops guys from looking, Chad."

"They can look but they can't touch."

"Why would I let them touch me? That's disgusting and they're your bosses." I furrowed my brows. "Anyway… it'll be fun watching you squirm."

He chuckled deeply. "It's a thirty minute ride to Long Island, Sonny. Don't test me."

"I'm so scared." I mocked and glared at him. His eyes narrowed before he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to his side. I almost hit my head on the ceiling. He put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are my bosses' names?"

"In California… Mr. Di Mark. In New York… Mr. Philips."

"What's my job?"

"You're the California's company's executive investor."

"And how much do I make?"

"After your promotion… eight seven dollars an hour." He smirked and put his head back on the seat.

"You passed."

"You've been asking me these questions all day. I'd be stupid to fail."

"True."

"Do you think Sophia's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine. Candice is capable of taking care of her. She's a very sweet girl and her resume seemed to be fine." I huffed out a breath of air as he patted my side. "Relax, baby."

"I am relaxed… I'm just… you're not worried at all?"

"I am but I'm not going to let it get to me. When we get home, everything will be fine. I guarantee you." He responded. I have the urge to call the house and see how Candice is doing but I should have a little trust.

"Fine…" I grumbled. He leaned in to kiss my lips but I put my hand in front of my mouth. He looked confused. "Lip gloss…"

"When have I ever cared about lip gloss…?" He said and moved my hand, placing a kiss on my lips.

He cupped my chin and loosened his other hand on my waist. I stirred on top of him as I felt my dress starting to rise on my thighs. I was fixing myself to straddle him and I had to be careful so I wouldn't rip my dress. I put both my legs on the outside of his and cupped the sides of his face. He dropped his hands to my hips and trailed his hands on my bare thighs. My jackets' getting in the way and it's making me warmer than I already am. He pulled back and raised his hands to my shoulders, pushing the jacket off and letting it fall to the floor of the car. Chad let his hands roam my fitted dress and I fought the urge to grind on him. Well, I didn't have to. The bumps did most of the work for me. He let out a soft groan on my lips and palmed my ass with both his hands, pushing me onto him harder.

There is no possible way in hell that I can get any closer to him than this. The kiss grew harder and more passionate; my dress was practically up to my waist. I didn't want to moan so loud because I didn't want the driver to hear me but I couldn't help it. It was a bump that caused it. Our lower bodies had pressed into each other and it escaped my lips. I felt his fingers in my hair. My body was on fire. I didn't know how long we were kissing for but we stopped when there was a tap on the window. I pulled back and felt that the car was still. Fuck, we were here. I slid off and beside him, putting down the mirror and groaning.

"You messed up my hair." I whined.

"I have lip gloss on me."

"And my dress…" He just shrugged and wiped his lips. He helped me put my dress down and I opened the car door, getting out with my coat in his hands. I grabbed my clutch and phone, stepping out and smoothing out my dress. It was _cold_. Immediately, Chad helped me put my coat on and took my hand in his when I was set. "Nervous?" I asked when our fingers intertwined.

"Never."

"You're meeting your new boss for the first time. What if he's an asshole?"

"Then so be it." We walked up the stairs to the extravagant, well lit house and rung the doorbell. A woman greeted us in a tan dress that kind of looked like mine but she was much skinner. _It's okay, Sonny_. I mentally told myself.

"Hi." She smiled. "You must be Chad…" She smiled at him and held out a hand. Since I always seem to stand on the right of him, he had to let go of my hand to shake hers. "And you must be Sonny…"

"Hi…" She shook my hand also.

"I'm Jasmine, Leo Philips wife. Come in, it's cold." She seems nice but I feel out of place. There are a lot of people here. Everyone is older and more distinguished than I am. I'll just fake it. I felt Chad's hand squeeze mine shortly. "Can I take your coat?" I nodded and took it off, handing it to her and watching her signal her butler to come and get it. "So… as usual, the women usually hang out in the living room while the men go off and talk business…" Thank God, I don't have to listen to any business talk. "I'm stealing her away from you if you don't mind, Chad…" Jasmine laughed softly and took my hand.

"By all means…" He simply said. Its weird seeing Chad in front of colleagues. He's quieter and his voice is stronger. I'd jump his bones right here if I didn't have self control. Chad kissed my lips shortly before smirking. I followed behind Jasmine as she led me to the overly large living room filled with _gorgeous _women that could really resemble super models.

"Everyone, this is Sonny. Chad Dylan Coopers…"

"Girlfriend." I finished.

"Hi…" They all said with smiles. _No need for insecurities, Sonny._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

My bosses house… too big for words. Sonny being separated from me… to awkward for words. She looked like she didn't want to go with my bosses wife but went along with it. Every guy here was drinking hard liquor and smoking. The last time I smoked, I have no clue. It's not that I've completely given up… it's that I don't smoke as much as I used to. I'll have one every now and then but it's rare because Sonny _refuses _to kiss me if I smell like smoke. So… I quit because of her.

"Ah, Chad." The man I assumed to be Mr. Philips came up to me with a cigar in his hand and smiled. "You made it."

"Mr. Philips, it's nice to meet you." I held out my hand and firmly shook his. He chuckled and nodded his head. He had black hair that was slightly graying on the sides. He was bright eyed for someone that looked like they've been around for a while.

"You can call me Leo." He said with a smile. "How are you? How was the flight and… my wife must've stolen… Sonny?"

"Yeah, she did and it was fine. Long but fine."

"I was told you have a daughter. How is she? What's her name?"

"She's great. Sophia's eight months and she's home with the nanny." He nodded slowly and took a puff from his cigar. I hate cigar smells. They're strong and hard to get out of clothes. "It was nice of you to fly us out here."

"Ah." He chuckled deeply and patted my arm. "Your boss told me you were the best. I guess we'll find out on Monday, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Come; there are a few people I want you to meet that you'll be working with." He pointed with his free hand to a group of men that were standing near a fireplace. "You want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm good right now."

"Okay well… gentlemen, this is Chad. Di Mark allowed us to borrow him from California." There were six of them that I was meeting.

They were all older, maybe twenty years on me. I shook their hands and greeted them politely as Mr. Phil- _Leo_- stated my business here in California and bragged about how I was the best. Apparently, he knew I graduated from Stanford and instantly the expectations were higher. They wanted the best from me. I had intended on holding them to that expectation. Overtime, I had gotten a glass of scotch from one of his maids and started sipping it slowly; the warmth of the alcohol surge through me. I was talking to one of the men- Jason- about school. Well… he was talking… I was listening and putting in my two sense every now and then. When my phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out lowly and saw Sonny's name across the screen.

'**If you save me, I'll thank you later' – SM**

I snickered quietly and excused myself to wander out of the overly large study, across the foyer and into the living room. I stood in the door way for a moment before finding Sonny sitting on the couch with her legs folded and her phone in her hand. She had a glass of… wine? It was sitting beside her but she wasn't drinking it.

"Are the men bored of their boring conversation?" One of the women said to me with a smirk. Sonny looked up with relief in her eyes.

"No, I need to talk to Sonny if you don't mind." Before anyone could even respond, she got up and walked over to me, her heels clicking with her every step. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away towards the back of the house. I didn't know where we were going but we were headed towards a door. My eyes followed her ass the entire time. She slid a back door open and we were outside in the cold. "I saved you."

"Oh my God, they were talking my ear off." She blurted out and leaned on the rail of the porch.

"Same here. These people like to talk."

"And they like to drink. They pushed wine glasses in my face."

"You should've taken one."

"I did. I drank one and left the other sitting on the table. What about you? Are you getting to know your company?" I could see her breath in the air.

"Yeah, but I can't take all this talking." I chuckled and unbuttoned my suit jacket, pushing it off my shoulders and draping it over hers.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen?"

"I try, I try." I dusted my shoulder off and patted her side. She shifted her weight onto her other foot and fiddled with the phone in her hand. "Go ahead and call the house, Sonny."

"No, no… it's fine."

"You're all worried. Go ahead and call the house…"

She sighed and unlocked her phone. "It'll only take a second." She found the house number in the phone quickly and called, running her fingers through her hair. "Hi, Candice, it's Sonny… I was just calling to see how everything was going." She waited and stared at her feet. I figured that Candice was speaking. "Okay, did she eat?" There was another pause. "Okay… call if you need anything." Then Sonny hung up.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She's getting ready to give her a bath and then put her to sleep." I nodded slowly and grinned.

"See… she's perfectly fine."

"Yeah, I guess." Sonny mumbled and locked her phone. "You should probably go back inside so you don't give your boss a bad impression."

"I probably should." She handed me my jacket back and headed towards the door. Once again, my eyes followed her backside.

"Raise your eyes, Chad." I flicked my eyes up to see her standing in the doorway, looking at me over her shoulders. "Such a man." She laughed.

I smirked. "And nothing less."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

So, dinner was long and very unpleasant for me. The unpleasant part was… I wasn't really up for eating. Don't get me wrong, the food was _good_. I just wasn't hungry. They were all having conversations about business and what they've done in the past year. Chad gave me looks of apologies as he sat next to me. I was happy he was enjoying himself though. He was getting along with his boss and his wife and all his colleagues. Its better he be on their good side than their bad. Honestly, the only one that had an attitude was Mr. Dunn's wife, Marilyn. She was the type of woman to have her nose held high. She's very snotty. At least, that's the vibe I got from her. When all the women were talking, she'd boast about her life and how great it was. Then now when we're at the table, she'll look at me and then she'll look at Chad and then back at me with a questionable look. I tried to read it but I couldn't figure it out.

After dinner, everyone was just lounging around. I had talked to Chad's boss for a while and excused myself to the bathroom. After peeing, I washed and dried my hands. I then fixed my hair in the mirror and reapplied my lip gloss. I sighed as I looked into the mirror and opened the door, bumping into Marilyn. She gasped loudly and shrieked. What just happened was a total accident. The glass of water in her hand spilled on the front of her dress. I felt so bad. And embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" I immediately stated.

"Sorry? This is a very expensive _Michael_ _Kors_ dress." She spat out and pushed past me.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I don't know. Are you capable of not screwing up this fabric?"

"It's just water." I pulled a hand towel off the rack and took the glass off out of her hand. "It'll dry."

"It better."

"Why are you so snobby?" I muttered and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What?"

"Nothing." I handed her the towel. "How long has your husband been in this job?"

"Twenty years." Wow.

"_Oh_." Chad's only been in this for a year and a few months. He's got a long way to go. "Do you live in a house like this?"

"I live in a penthouse in the city on the upper eastside."

"Really? I live in Tribeca."

"I didn't ask." I snapped my jaw shut. Just breathe… She eyed me shortly and cleared her throat. "You look kind of young."

"But I'm not." I smiled and clasped my hands in front of my lap. "I'm the perfect age."

"Hm…" She shook her head, eyeing me once more. "You just had a kid?"

"Yeah… eight months ago."

"With Chad?"

"Yep."

"And you're not married?"

"Nope."

"Were you the other woman or something?"

"_No_. I was the only woman." I quipped and put a hand on my hip.

"It seems like you are or were." She tossed the towel on the counter and exhaled blissfully, touching her hair. I narrowed my eyes as she swished out of the bathroom. I walked out a few feet behind her since I wasn't really fazed by it and touched the upper back of Chad when I walked up next to him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"If you are? Yeah…" He nodded and went to go find Leo. Since I practically had to, I said goodbye to Jasmine and all of the other women that were there. The butler… had gotten me my coat and Chad helped me put it on. Yes! I finally felt relaxed now that we were leaving. We went to the car that was going to take us home and got into it quietly. "So… what'd you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your bosses and their wives?"

"They're okay… I guess."

"You guess? You must not like him."

"No, no… he's cool. It's just that I can't really tell because I'm not in the office setting with him yet. It was a party."

"True…" I sighed. My phone beeped in my clutch and I opened it to answer it. I unlocked the screen to see 'Travis' had sent me a next text.

'**We haven't spoken in a long time' – Travis**

'**You didn't want to speak to me' – SM**

'**I didn't know what to say to you' – Travis**

'**You could've been there for me but you weren't' – SM**

'**Well… you weren't there for me' – Travis**

'**I'm always there for you. Always' – SM**

"I'm so tired." Chad yawned.

"You can go to bed when you get home." I responded. "I'm sure Sophia will be sleep."

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"I don't know." He put his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "You had one too many drinks."

'**It was just hard for me to think about you hurting yourself over him. I wish I would've known when I was with you. I could've helped.' – Travis**

'**No you couldn't'– SM**

'**Yes I could've' – Travis**

'**Why do you care so much? Lol, I'm fine now' – SM**

'**Because I love you and I still care'**

I froze. He didn't say 'I luv' or 'ily' He said the three words, eight letters kind. Shit. I just stared at my phone and let my jaw drop open. How was I supposed to respond to that? Why would I get myself mixed up in that? This is the stupidest, dumbest thing I could ever do. But Travis has a girlfriend so why is he still interest in me. Oh God. This is bad. This is really bad.

"Why do you look so shocked?" I jumped and looked up.

"What?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I um… I'm not shocked." My voice broke.

"How's Penelope since I assume that's who's texting you so quickly." He chuckled and looked out the window.

"She's fine." Thank God for privacy screen. I don't need Chad seeing this so I'll just delete it. I erased all the texts I had and inhaled. "I was texting Travis. Blair was crying and he didn't know what to do." I lied.

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Boyfriend drama." I shrugged, taking my heels off and bending my foot.

He nodded. "Mm. How's Travis?"

"Why?"

"It's just a question."

"He's fine too."

"That's good." My nerves made my fingers tap on the edges of my phone. "Are you okay?"

"No." The truth is going to spill out. I can feel it. "Um… what would you do if…-hypothetically- Travis told me he loved me? _Hypothetically_."

"I'd be a little mad because it's been a year. And… then I'd probably ask if you felt the same why about him." He knitted his brows together. I nodded out of understanding. "It's been a year. Why is he still interested in you?"

"He's not."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not, Chad."

"Really, Sonny? Really? Then why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not." I blurted out lowly. "It's all good…"

"I bet it is." He grumbled. "Did he tell you he loved you?"

"No…" I replied. "He said he cared about me."

"Like that's any better."

"Well, it's a milder version." I tried to play off but I could see Chad getting mad. "Don't get mad."

"I'm not."

"You are." I said. "We're _just_ friends and I wouldn't do anything to damage _this _relationship."

"Okay." He spat out sarcastically.

"I wouldn't." I defended myself. Chad's obviously feeling insecure about something and I don't know why. "You know I wouldn't."

"It's not you. It's him."

"Exactly."

"It was sarcasm." He then said. He doesn't believe me. "Travis can try."

"Like Hanna did but Travis wouldn't because he know it would jeopardize his and my relationship."

Chad rolled his eyes and looked out the window once more. It was silent for a several minutes. We were in Manhattan so it we weren't far from the house thank goodness. Hopefully we could leave this conversation in the car. So nothing would matter and he could wrap his arms around me and tell me to go to sleep when we get in bed tonight.

'**I shouldn't have sent that. I'm sorry' – Travis**

"How recent was it?"

"Huh?"

"When did he tell you that he loved you?"

"Not that recent." I'm not a good liar in front of Chad. He sees right through it.

"Was that who you were texting?" I shook my head. "That's fucking amazing." He said in a pissed laugh and clenched his jaw.

"Well… it's not like Hanna hasn't said anything to you."

"Not recently."

"But she still said it."

"She said it when we weren't together."

"And she _was _the reason we weren't together. So my one problem shouldn't cause a fight."

"He's eighteen. He needs to get over it." I shifted uncomfortably.

"And Hanna is in her twenties but that didn't stop her from attaching her skanky lips on you."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does."

"You were still pregnant when that happened."

"So fucking what?" I deadpanned. "Did it or did it not happen?"

"It was the past. This is recent."

"But he's not taking action on it so what the hell does it matter, Chad?" I threw my hands up and glared at him. He gave me the same look and shook his head. "You're acting like a douche."

"And you're acting like a bitch." Did he just call me a bitch?

"Grow the fuck up."

"Fuck you." He spat.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "I hate you."

The driver opened the door in front of our building and I got out first. I was done for tonight. I already had my key out so when we get to our floor, I can do what I want. It was a stupid fight that was going to escalate into something more and I know it's going to end up being bad so I prepared myself for the worst. He walked behind me with his broad shoulders and kept quiet. We rode in the elevator in silence and kept are eyes forward. The tension was way too thick but I just had to ask.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"No, I don't want to fucking talk about it."

"Why the hell not? You're being a baby. My have the tables turned."

"Shut up." He groaned.

The fury was building up inside me quickly. I opened the front door and was greeted by thirty seven year old Candice. Chad had started asking how Sophia was and while I had checked on her. She was sleeping soundly in her crib. She looked perfectly fine and there weren't any suspicious marks on her. Okay, maybe I could trust Candice a little bit more. I leaned over her crib and kissed her forehead lightly, smoothing down her brown hair and kissed her again. I made sure the baby monitor was on and closed the door halfway, leaving the dim lamp on. Now to deal with my idiot boyfriend. I padded down the steps to see him paying Candice before she left the apartment. I stood on the last step. When he turned around, he saw me and slumped his shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about anything."

"Why not? Obviously it's bugging you an-"

"You want to talk? Well, I feel as if some part of you loves Travis. I don't know how small that part is but if that part chooses to take action, let me know because I don't want to deal with being cheated on _again_."

"I'm not going to cheat on you with Travis. I don't _love _Travis. I like him. Some part of me always will just like some part of you will always like Hanna no matter how much you say you don't but I'm with you, Chad. That's all that matters."

"I don't like Hanna."

"Yeah, I don't believe that and I probably never will. It's the part of me that's been hurt that doesn't let me and it's the part of you that's been hurt that won't let you believe what I'm saying to you."

"That's not true!" He exclaimed.

"It is!"

"It's not! And if you don't believe me, what do you believe!" I stepped off the step and walked towards him. "Huh? Look at me and tell me that I'm right because you know I am."

"You're wrong."

"I'm wrong? How am I wrong? I've done nothing but put up with your shit because I love you. I stopped speaking to Travis as soon as he pulled that shit with me months ago. If I loved him, I would've let it go."

"And I haven't put up with your shit, Sonny? Have I not dealt with your idiocy?"

"Don't you dare make this about my problems." I snarled.

"Oh, what problems? How you were bulimic because you thought you weren't good enough?"

"Stop, Chad!" He's throwing low blows. I could feel my face heating up with anger.

"Or how you starved yourself?"

"Shut up! Just because you're feeling insecure right now doesn't mean you have to drag my shit into this." My heart pounded in my chest.

"I'm not feeling insecure, sweetheart. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I pushed at his chest and whipped around.

"I hate you. And I felt that way because you did fucking like Hanna, you jerk. I didn't want to lose you! I loved you too much for that! But you were too wrapped up in her to realize that! I don't have feelings for Travis. I never will but you're too hotheaded to see that!"

He grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you. I didn't want Hanna. I always wanted you."

"We're done talking!" I pushed him off me and glared at him. "I hate you!"

He cupped my face quickly and kissed my lips. I pulled back a little and broke the kiss. Fuck him. He seemed to get frustrated that I wouldn't kiss him back. I didn't care. He should be frustrated because he worked himself up for no damn reason at all. That's when I realized that maybe… he did drink a little too much to get a buzz.

Chad lifted me easily and slammed my back into the wall, holding me up tight by my butt. Ugh… the pain in my back. Damn him! I accidentally scratched the back of his neck. His kiss was… passionate and _rough_. I cupped the back of his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled us off the wall and we ran into the dining room table. There was a loud crash and the sound of glass hitting the wooden floor. He pushed my shoulder down onto the table, pressing his body harder onto mine. God, I hate him so much! I put my hands in between us and pulled on the buttons of his shirt. They scattered on the floor with hard pull, rolling in different directions. His chest was exposed to me and… fuck! I still hated him! I pushed his shirt off his shoulders as he wove his arms around my back. My dress had a zipper but it's not like he used it. He tore my dress straight down the back like it was a flimsy piece of fabric. He threw it on the floor easily and kissed down my neck.

"You're such an asshole." I spat out.

"And you're a bitch." He muttered.

I tugged at the golden locks on his head and pulled him up harshly. He growled and grabbed my wrist, slamming my hand into the table above my head. I moaned from pain and used my other hand to dig my nails into his bicep. I was only getting angrier and he wasn't going to stop. Well… neither was I. My sex was wet and aching to feel him inside me. I wanted him bad and I needed relief. I could feel his erection and he needed me also. His free hand grabbed my black lace panties and yanked them down my legs, throwing them over his shoulder. I dropped my hand to his pants and tugged at the button. I got it undone and tried to push it down with one hand but I couldn't get it past his member. He grabbed my hand and pinned it over my head also.

"Fuck, Chad. I hate you…" I groaned and tried to push at him with my leg.

"I don't give a damn."

"You're an asshole." I squirmed away from him a bit but knew that the more I tried to fight, the tighter his hands would get. He kissed my lips quickly and glared at me. That little glare told me he loved me… he was just pissed… and tipsy.

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too." I snarled back.

A moan left my lips when he thrusted into me and dropped his head in my neck. Holy shit, he felt good. I got one of my hands free and curled it into his hair, pulling on it harshly and feeling the table move with his every thrust. My body temperature raised a few degrees and the sweat started forming on me. I moaned louder, wrapping my legs around his waist and letting the butterflies explode in my stomach. He grunted loudly and let go of my hands, weaving his fingers in my hair and bringing my lips to his. It was a very pushy, sloppy kiss. Damn Chad and his… sexy, angry ways. It was sending us both over the edge of oblivion.

I whimpered. "Chad…"

My name left his lips as I came hard around him, clutching his partially clothed slash partially sweaty body. He groaned on my lips and kept thrusting as I rode my high. My eyes squeezed shut and I bit down on Chad's bottom lip. About two minutes later, he came inside me. Thank God for birth control. He slowed down, both our breathing ragged and unsteady. I thought this was when we made up after makeup sex but I could still feel the anger radiating through him. It was a stupid fight and thinking about it just made me mad. My eyes met his for a brief moment, but I pushed him off. I gathered my clothes without saying a word to him and went into one of the few rooms of this place. I don't want to sleep next to him. Not tonight. I honestly don't even remember what the fight was about. I dropped my items on the bed and pushed all ten fingers into my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. I know my chapters don't have much to them but I try :) I haven't been writing much so I have to get back to the swing of things. 15 reviews=update. Please tell me what you thought. I really need your true opinions. Thanks guys. Review please and thank you… Chapter 48 coming soon…**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you're liking it :) Enjoy!**

**Let's see how many people hate me after seeing this. :P**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up the next morning, with a headache and an empty bed. The last thing I remember is Sonny and I having sex. I don't remember the talk before the sex but she's not in bed so I assume that it was something bad. Or maybe it was something good and she's making breakfast. I sniffed the air. Nope, she's not cooking. I went on and got ready for work. There was going to be a car for me downstairs and I didn't want to be late. Once I was finished and made sure I looked okay for my first day, I went downstairs. Sonny was sitting in the kitchen feeding Sophia puréed bananas and strawberries quietly. She didn't even turn her head when she saw me. Sophia on the other hand, squealed and made loud noises. I went over to her and kissed her head all while being careful of her messy hands.

"Hey..." I leaned over to kiss Sonny but she turned her head and I caught her cheek. I furrowed my brows a bit "Okay..." She's definitely mad. "Did you eat?"

"You're going to be late for work, Chad." She fed her another spoonful and wiped her mouth with her bib.

"I'm leaving soon..."

"Hm." She looked at me briefly. I'd apologize but I have no clue what I'm apologizing for. Sophia whined loudly from not being fed. "Have a good day, then." Sonny scraped the plastic cup and put the spoon in her daughters mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"Are _you_ okay? You had a little to drink last night." She quipped. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Sorry?" I tried.

"You don't even remember what happened last night." Sonny got up from the table and headed into the kitchen. I sighed and wiped Sophia's hands with a wipe that was across the table. I then wiped her face before picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Mommy's mad at me." I cooed. She just gurgled and picked up her pacifier, trying to put it in my mouth. She's too pushy for an eight month old. When I look at her, I get so stunned. It was yesterday when she was the length of my forearm and now she's trying to walk. And she can't really speak yet. "Why is mommy mad at me, beautiful?" I took her pacifier and put it in my mouth backwards so the part she puts in her mouth wasn't in mine. "You're not mad at me, are you?" She just caught the pacifier with her mouth and put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you." Sonny said, coming out the kitchen with a bottle. She handed it to Soph.

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not."

"I know your angry face, baby. What'd I do?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Try to remember and maybe you'll see that it was all blown out of proportion." I handed Sophia over to her and kissed the back of her short brown hair.

"Bye..." I stated.

I have a decent size office. It's smaller than my office back home but I'm only here for a month so this is okay with me. I started off by getting my assistant, Jordan, introduced to me. He's my height, Native American, dark hair and dark eyes. Honestly, he reminded me of the werewolf from Twilight. He has a kid. A one year old son. So there's the "bond" in that. Anyway, I have five meetings today. I have to make a presentation of how business is doing in California. Luckily, Mr. Di Mark was okay with me calling him and getting information.

Why the hell is Sonny mad at me?

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Maybe he was already frustrated about something and it built up." Penelope said over the phone. She was in her dorm room at Berkley, I can hear the music in the background. She's a huge Drake fan.

"He didn't even remember what happened this morning."

"Maybe he blacked out." She vouched. "Travis told you he loved you. I'm pretty sure any man would be upset if some other man told their girl they loved her."

"Yeah, but it was all blown out of proportion." I held Sophia's hand in front of me as she tried to walk across the living room. "I know I should apologize to but he threw in low blows too."

"What low blow? The one about you being bulimic? Sonny, he didn't mean it."

"I'm sure he didn't but it got me mad. That's like me saying 'that's why Tawni stole Nico from you' to you."

She sneezed. "True but I let it go because I have him now."

"Are you sick?"

"I think I'm getting a cold. Nico's gonna be mad."

"Why?"

"This is my third cold in five months. I don't know what's going on with me."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor." I suggested.

"I should but he'll nurse me back to health." She chuckled and sniffled.

"Gross."

"Anyway, speaking of your sex life... was the angry sex good?"

"It was great, rough but great."

She chuckled. "Then why are you holding a grudge? Go have make up sex."

"No."

"You two blew that whole thing out of proportion. Chad needs to stop feeling insecure and you should stop being so sensitive." Sophia fell on her knees for a moment before getting back up and trying to walk once more. "How's my goddaughter?"

"Trying to walk, being so curious to touch things." I responded as we circled around the couch.

"Aw... she was just born like two weeks ago. She grew so fast."

"I know." I snickered. Sophia finally stopped walking and started bending her legs. I scooped her up with one arm and smiled in her face. She smiled back with the four teeth she had. "Soph, say hi to Auntie Pen." I put the phone on speaker and put it up to her small ear.

"Hi!" Pen squealed. Sophia just looked at the phone and tilted her head. "Hi, Sophia!" She buried her head in my neck and put her pacifier in her mouth.

"She doesn't feel like talking."

"Boo..." I took the phone off speaker. "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll run some household errands and make dinner."

"Aw, housewife." She teased.

"Haha, I'm not a wife."

"Yet."

"Never." I replied.

"Oh come on, don't cross out marriage from one fight."

"It's not the fight. I know Chad doesn't want to marry me."

"What? Why?" She whined. I sat on the couch and laid down with Sophia on the inside. She took one of my hands and pulled it to her, curling up with it.

"Because I can tell that he doesn't and I don't want to."

"You don't want to because Chad doesn't want to?"

"No, I don't want to because I can't see myself being married." I smoothed my hand over Soph's hair gently, kissing the top of her head lightly. "He and I will probably stay this way for a long time."

"Oh." She grumbled. "That sucks. But I can see you two together. You wouldn't want to get married to Chad?"

"Mm..." I hummed. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to think about it either and make up this whole scenario that isn't gonna happen." I shrugged. Sophia's so soft. She closed her eyes with my hand. "So, how about you and Nico? Marriage?"

"He said he can see it happening but I don't know about that." She chuckled. "I promised my dad I wouldn't get married."

"You also promised your dad you wouldn't have sex but that was a bust."

"Yeah... I was pressured."

"No, you wasn't." I snorted. "Don't lie." She laughed loud in my ear.

"Okay, so I wanted to do it but he didn't find out until we got caught in the same bed."

"That's your fault."

"It is but I don't care."

"Anyway, aw... Penelope Harris."

"Don't say that." Penelope groaned. "Sonny Cooper."

"That's not happening." Not anytime soon at least. Or not at all. Sophia was napping on my side, holding a death grip on my hand. I should probably put her in her crib.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I had realized why Sonny and I started fighting. Travis had told her that he loved her. That fucking… bastard. How could he love Sonny after all this time? He has a fucking girlfriend. I curled my hand around the pen in my hand and clenched my jaw. I can feel myself getting angry all over again. How much of Sonny still likes him? How easy would it be for her to fall for him? God, I really fucking hate that kid! He's trying to push up on Sonny _again_. Didn't he get enough when they dated for three months? Son of a bitch. I breathed hot air out of my nose and tried to calm down… But I couldn't. Fuck him. I dropped the pen and slumped back in my chair, my knees bouncing furiously. Fuck him. Why the hell would he do that if he _knew _everything was going great between us? Fucking little kid is always in the way. Just as I unloosened my tie, Leo walked in with paperwork in his hand and a small smile on his face. I had to calm down then. I wouldn't want my boss to think I'm crazy.

"How's the family?"

"Fine." I lied.

"Great. My wife loves Sonny. She thought she was funny last night when they talked."

"Is that… good?"

"It's great." He chuckled deeply. "Did you enjoy dinner last night? It seemed as if everyone enjoyed your company…"

"Yeah, it was good. I liked it." I assured him and gave him a smile.

He tapped my desk with his knuckle. "That's good, that's good. I just have some files I need you to go through and have on my desk by tomorrow morning. That's all."

"Okay."

"You're doing great for your first day of promotion." He complemented. "You work hard."

"Thanks, Leo. I appreciate it."

"I'll let you get back to it." He turned on his heel and pushed his hands in his pockets. "Ready for the last meeting. It's very important."

"Yeah, I won't let you down."

When he left, my anger rose through me and all I wanted was a nice drink to get me through this. I don't know what it was about me that got so worked up. Maybe it's because I know Travis is _capable_ of taking her away from me is he really tried to. All I wanted was a hard, stiff drink. I dragged a hand down my face and shook my head. Damn Travis and his stupid love for Sonny. He should really get the fuck over it. I pulled out my phone and looked up bars that were close to the house. But would I really want my daughter seeing me in a… partially mellow state? No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't want her blue eyes looking at me in that way. And then Sonny. I don't give a damn what Sonny would think about me. I'm a grown man. There was the little guy in my head telling me to go ahead and have a drink after work. One wouldn't hurt me. It shouldn't.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Hey, this is Chad. Can't get to the phone so please leave a message."

I sighed. "Hey, um… it's like after twelve. I was just wondering where you were… bye."

I fed Sophia _again _around one o clock this morning. It was highly unusual since… she never ate this late but whatever made her sleep better. Chad wasn't back yet. I don't know where he was. I called twice but only left one message but I was a little worried. What if he was in an accident and I didn't know? I mean, he could be working late but I'm sure he would call to let me know. Well, I guess we're still fighting so he wouldn't. I smiled at Sophia and gave her another spoon full of baby oatmeal with mashed up bananas. She smacked her lips because she liked it and smiled. Where's Chad? I just wanted to know if he was okay. Or… there's that thing in the back of my mind that's giving me the idea of him with another woman but… I knew that couldn't be true. I hope it wasn't true. I scraped the bowl, putting some on the spoon and gesturing for her to open her mouth. She ate the food happily and baby babbled. I talked to her back with a laugh. Soph's adorable… _beautiful _with her father's eyes.

I heard the front door open and keys drop on the table. Chad's home finally. I just kept feeding Sophia while I heard him slowly step into the kitchen with his tie untied and the few top buttons on his shirt were open. I eyed him suspiciously for a moment while he plunked down in the seat and exhaled like he was… calm.

"Hi…" I said to him lowly.

"Why is she still awake?"

"She was hungry." I answered and watched him run his fingers over his unshaven face. "Where were you?"

"Why does it matter? I'm home now…" He slurred a bit. "I can't go anywhere without you blowing up my fucking phone anyway."

I furrowed my brows a little. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He chuckled in a way that made me concerned about him. I ran my fingers through his hair and watched Sophia try to get out of the seat to get to him. She eventually gave up and pouted with the crying face she had on. She babbled at him for a while and he just watched.

"Chad…" I said. "She's talking to you."

"I don't feel like talking." He shrugged and covered his mouth with a burp. I put the bowl down on the table and gazed at him. He had glazed over eyes and they were slightly red.

"Were you drinking?"

"No." He immediately answered. I got up and put her bowl in the sink, running water in it but decided to wash it later. As I walked back to the table, Chad pulled me down onto his lap and kissed my shoulder. I inched away from him a little bit. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him. He smelled like a distillery.

"Chad, you were drinking." I murmured and tried to push myself off his lap. He pulled me back down roughly.

"We have to talk about a few things." He said, running his hand up my thigh. I couldn't stand the smell of liquor coming off of him. I'm just grateful he made it home safely.

"Can we wait until you're sober?" I tried, pushing at his chest but he only kept a tight hold on my thigh and made me stay on him. He kissed my neck lightly.

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are, Chad." I tried to tell him. "You need coffee… or sleep."

"I don't need anything. I just need to talk to you."

"We'll talk when you're sober." He cupped my chin forcefully and made me look at him. I winced because… he was hurting me. I tried to take his hand off my face but it didn't work.

"I'm perfectly fine to talk now."

"Y-You're hurting me…" Was the drinking set on because of Travis. Because of what happened last night? "Chad, you're not sober. Let's go upstairs and sleep it off." That's the dumbest thing I ever heard of.

"I'm not drunk!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you are. Let go…" I jerked him back by a shoulder with all my strength and glared at him.

"Fine." He pushed me off him. My hip hit the table harshly and a throbbing pain shot throughout my bone. I hid the pain on my face because I knew he didn't do it on purpose but _damnit_ that hurt. The way I hit the table made Sophia's jump but she went on about her baby babble. My eyes watered up a little and a lump formed in my throat. "I'm sorry…" He reached out to me but I moved away from him.

"You should go to bed."

"It was an accident." He replied. I just nodded and started taking Sophia out of her seat. "I really do want to talk about it, baby."

"I'm tired."

"No, you're not. You were just up." He stood up from his seat and stumbled a little. Yeah, he's drunk. I don't want Sophia around him when he's drunk. I don't know what he'll do. Especially after last night. _Especially _since he's boys aren't around him to keep him under check.

"Goodnight, Chad."

"Listen to me." He stated and followed behind me since… I wasn't sleeping in the same room as him and neither was Sophia. I laid her down in the bed since she was yawing and put her underneath the covers. I used the pillows as I barricade from the edge as she sucked on her pacifier.

"Just go to bed."

"I don't wanna go to fucking bed." He drawled out. My hip still hurt and I felt like I needed to ice it.

"You need to." I explained calmly. "It'll make you feel better."

"No." He whipped off his tie. "You know what would make me feel better? Killing Travis, being home with my guys…"

"You'll be home at the end of December." I said.

"Having freedom rather than spending all this shit on a baby."

"Stop…" I eased. "Are you stressed out? Is that what this is?" I reached out but he moved away from my hand.

"Don't touch me." I jumped at the tone of his voice, taking a step back. "I don't want you to touch me."

"I-I didn't do anything." I simply said. "I'm trying to help you but you're not letting me."

"I don't want your fucking help. You can leave me the hell alone. That's what _I _want."

"Ch-"

"No, Sonny. Stop talking. Stop trying to make things better because it never works when you try." He snapped at me quickly.

I gave him a pleading look. "Why are you being like this?"

"Why am I being like this? I don't know. Maybe you should go back to California so Travis can help you figure it out. He's so _in love _with you…"

"But I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with you… but… not _this _you." I reached out to him again but he jerked away from my hand.

"Fuck that."

"Chad, stop it." I said.

"Stop the whining… you're always whining. Grow the fuck up." Sophia let out a soft cry because of how loud we were talking. "Get her to be quiet too."

"Just go upstairs if you don't want to see me. Go!" I motioned out of the room, glaring at him

"Fine. Cry… like a baby, Sonny. I don't care."

"Fine, Chad! I don't care what you do!" I yelled and turned my back on him. If he wants to act like that than he can. I don't care. Why should I? "Do what you want!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Sophia started crying loudly. I walked over to her and fixed the pacifier in her mouth. "Get out so she can sleep…" I calmed myself down and turned to face him.

That isn't Chad standing in the room. It's someone else. That isn't the guy I fell in love with. I soothed Sophia gently, holding her in my arms. I dried her tears and sat on the bed so I wasn't facing Chad. Then I heard the door slam close a few seconds later. A loud sob erupted from my lips and I put Sophia down on the bed. I situated myself on the bed better and crossed my legs. Fuck. I placed my hands over my face and cried a little. He's such an asshole. A stupid asshole that I have no reason being with if he's going to keep being a mood changing jerk! I took my hands off my face when Sophia crawled into my lap and looked at me with her big, curious blue eyes. She shouldn't have heard him cursing like that. Sophia shouldn't be around this. She put her small hand on my cheek like she was wiping my tears away. It was so amazing what she could pick up from me. I just let out a small laugh and pulled her close to me, kissing the side of her head. She's all that matters.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I just stared at Sophia in Sonny's arms in front of me. Sonny had her back turned because she was being a bitch. It was just… Sophia put her hand out for me when I was backing out of the room and she looked at me with her bright blue eyes. I had to leave. I had to sleep. I needed to be alone for the night. I'd use it as my time to think. It'd be the greatest time for my sanity to hit me. It was insane on how one drink turned into eight. I followed the headlights in front of me home. Luckily, he was going my way. I plopped on the bed, fully clothed and sunk my head into a pillow. There's no possible way I should apologize to Sonny. I probably won't even remember anything in the morning. Fuck, I'm tired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Can't you tell? Short, I know. Sorry. Lol, that's for reading and I hope you liked it. 15 reviews=update. I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't, leave a review on why and what I can change. I like honesty and I know my chapters have been sucking ass lately but I'm trying. Anyway, review please and thank you… Chapter 49 coming soon. **


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you guys **_**still **_**like this story. I um… I don't know how long this story will be but I'm planning on ending it soon. Don't ask how many chapters because I don't know yet :). That's all. ENJOY!**

**I'm not updating for a while since I gave you guys 3 non stop chapters :P. (By a while, I mean 4-5 days)**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

It's been a week and a half since Chad and I spoke. It's been a week and a half since… we've kissed; touched each other… acknowledged each other presence. He just… went to work, came home and then left. He wasn't drunk every night but I could tell he was drinking to calm himself. I tried making mends with him. He'd just shrug me off or we'd end up arguing about something stupid. Then he'd go out to get a drink and won't come back until early in the morning. I want him to stop drinking. I don't want him to become an alcoholic. Sophia hasn't been feeling the effects. Which was great because no hate should be turned towards her. I'd rather Chad put his harsh feelings on me rather than innocent her. He'd play with her for the few hours he wasn't drinking and kept her happy and entertained. That's all I can ask from him. Keep his daughter happy and out of the fighting.

We went to another dinner party. We pretended like nothing was wrong around people. We didn't hold hands though. We barely talked since I was with the wives and he was with the men. Everyone thought that everything was fine between us. It's amazing what you can hide by putting on a smile. But beneath it, we were both torn by each other and feeling shitty about it. We were the "grounded couple" The couple that was so level headed around everyone and kept the rest of the group sane. If only we can keep each other sane. The only time he spoke to me was when one of the men was visibly flirting with me. Well, he wasn't really a man. He was twenty and he was one of the clients' sons. I flirted back because… it was a genuine smile that he put on my face. Shane. That was his name. Chad saw him and got angry about it. He didn't like it and he told Shane to back off before he told me that I wasn't being loyal. It took everything I had not to curse him out in front of his boss.

I was always home with Sophia and no matter what I did to try to make Chad happy, it wasn't happening. He just shrugged me and my attempts off. It was Saturday and we'll see how things go. I made a nice breakfast that consisted of French toast, eggs, bacon and _freshly _squeezed orange juice. Do you know how hard it is to freshly squeeze a pitcher of orange juice? I don't know. I'm trying to fix things and they aren't working. I just want him to be happy and I'm trying my best to get him to be. I made him a plate and set it down on the table. I made myself a small plate and sat at the table across from him. Sophia already ate so she was in her play pen next to the table. I heard Chad coming down the stairs and saw him walk into the dining room.

"I um… I made breakfast if you wanted to… eat."

He eyed the plate on the table before looking up at me. "Are you eating?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Shocker." He muttered. I chewed on my bottom lip and looked down at my plate. I'm slowly losing my appetite. Sophia was mindlessly, happily playing with her toys, entertaining herself. She smiled at Chad shortly before turning back to her own business.

"You can… sit." I said softly. He slid into the seat and picked up the fork, grabbing syrup and drowning his French toast. "How've you been?"

"Are we actually going to sit here and talk?" He cut the side of his French toast with his fork and stabbed it, putting it in his mouth.

"We can try. Like old ti-"

"This isn't _old times. _Things change." He cut me off quickly. I tapped my knees silently and watched him eat. His eyes pierced through mine. I couldn't even hold the stare. I lowered my eyes and stared at the table.

"I don't know what I did wrong but… I'm sure we can fix it." I tried. He just shook his head and swallowed his food.

He cleared his throat. "There's nothing to fix."

"You haven't spoken to me in… a while."

"I have nothing to say to you." A pang shot through my heart and my stomach dropped into my butt. Oh… Sophia gurgled softly and chewed on one of the plastic blocks that went to her toys.

"Okay… you haven't touched me in… a while."

"I didn't want to." Another pang shot through my heart.

"Is there… someone else?" I asked. He ate his food in silence and shook his head.

"No. I didn't want to touch you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to do anything."

"Oh…" He doesn't want me anymore. I came to grasp the fact that this long relationship ended in a week. No matter how bad I tried to fix it in the short days that it fell apart. I swallowed harshly and bit down on my tongue. I guess that's that. "You don't want me anymore…" I said underneath my breath. "I'm sorry… I'm trying to fix it but… you keep pushing me away."

He shrugged. That was it. He just... _shrugged._

"I'd honestly think that it'd be best if we just end this relationship, now." I winced harshly. Partly from him breaking up with me without even trying to fix things and partly because I ran my hand over my sore hip.

"Chad…"

"I'm tired of holding things together for your sake; I'm tired of fighting for something we both know wasn't going to last. I'm tired, Sonny. I'm around for Sophia…" I felt like throwing up suddenly. I was nauseous from all the emotions running through me. "…and that is it. It's not right to be together if one of us isn't happy with the other. We… should see other people."

My heart broke it half just at the words _see other people_. It was like a dark cloud had formed over my head and my own personal storm had rained down on me. _Keep it together, Sonny. _The pain flooded my entire body all the way to my finger tips. My hands shook and the tears were filling up fast. Fine. If that's what he wants, I'll give him that. I was willing to be there for him through thick and thin and he just ends it like that. He's been there for me and all the things we've been through together… _over_. In thirty seconds flat. I inhaled deeply and nodded. I _can_ hold it together. The blood pounded in my ears and my heart slammed against my rib cage. It was heartbreak. The heartbreak was killing me slowly. Chad just ate quietly; the only noise was his fork hitting the plate and Sophia's toys playing that repetitive melody. I pushed my chair back, taking my plate from the table and tossing the whole thing in the trash. I then padded over to my room, covering my mouth to hide the violent sobs that swarmed my chest. I closed the door behind me and sank down to the floor, leaning my head back. It's over.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I picked Sophia up after I gave her a bath and wrapped her in the towel. She sucked on the end of the towel as I walked out of the bathroom. Sonny and I can't be together anymore. Well… I can't be with Sonny anymore. There was no reason for me to be with her if I couldn't think any happy thoughts about her. I mentally made a list in my head. One side said was why I should stay and the other was why I shouldn't. The shouldn't side had more notes than the other. It was my choice and my decision. I respect my own decision and it will work out for the best. I'm just… done. Sophia is my only and number one priority. Sonny is just... the mother of my kid to me. I lotioned Sophia up and put a clean diaper on her before putting a pair of long johns on her. I knew Sonny would be in the room downstairs… doing whatever she was doing and she wasn't fit to take care of her daughter right now. I put Sophia in a pair of jeans and a nice, warm sweater. She had a pair of baby Uggs that Nicole had gotten for her that she can finally fit so I put those on and slipped a hat on her.

There wasn't much too where we went but I had to stop at the office for a few so we went there. Leo had a good time holding her why I had some business to tend to on the computer. I just had to send out some emails and save a few things the flash drive. Don't you love Sonny, you ask? I do. I still do but that relationship isn't healthy for either of us. It was only a week in a half but when you're by yourself, you take time to think about the things that could be better and you think about what you can improve on in your life. Sophia and I then went to Macy's on 34th. I brought my mother a Christmas present. I got my mother a pair of white gold earrings and my father a new set of golf clubs from some store that broke bank on me. I bought Sophia an early Christmas present and gave it to her. It was a bear that said "I love you" when you squeezed the paw. Every time she squeezed the paw she'd look at me and go "Oh…" and squeal. She's oblivious about what's going on between her mother and me.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked up to the door that Sonny was behind and heard her crying. I leaned against the door and folded my arms, listening to the conversation between her and her mother. I furrowed my brows since… it was on a low speaker. I don't even think she knows that I'm home.<p>

"No, mom… I tried to make it better but… it wasn't working." She cried softly.

"Did you try talking about it with him? Maybe you two can talk it out."

Sonny chuckled tiredly. "I tried to… for _days_ but he doesn't want to talk. I don't know what to do."

"Did something go wrong? Besides that fight you told me about." Connie asked.

"I don't know. I just… I just wanted him to be happy and I tried to get him to be happy but it wasn't happening." She explained to her mother. I twisted my lips shortly and felt a twinge of guilt but I stand by my choice.

"Well… maybe he's just going through a phase. He could be stressed out from his job. It's a new promotion a-"

"No. He said he doesn't want to do anything with me." She sobbed lightly. Another pang of guilt hit me but it went away. "I don't know what to do."

"You wanted to go over there with him, sweetheart."

"But I didn't know things would go like this. I didn't know he was going to break up with me. This didn't seem like it would happen." Sonny said quickly. "I can't do it anymore." I shifted my weight to my other foot when I heard her sniffle. There was a long pause before I heard her mother sigh.

"Do you want to come home?"

"Yes…" That means Sophia's going with her. I scratched the back of my head gently. "I want to come home."

"I can try to get you a flight for Monday morning. Do you think you'll be packed by then, honey?"

"Yeah. I can be packed and ready." Sonny replied. Well, I guess that's that.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I know you wanted everything to work out." Connie stated.

"But… Christmas is going to suck. He's going to spend it by himself and Sophia's going to spend it without her father."

"After he just broke your heart, you're still thinking about his happiness?"

"Misery doesn't need company."

"Why?"

"Because I love him." Sonny's voice shook. "I wish he felt the same but he fell out of it." There was a moment of silence and I assumed that Sonny had hung up. Sophia's leaving and I'm not going to spend Christmas with my daughter for the first time. But she didn't hang up.

"So, do you want to endure it for Christmas and Sophia or…?"

"Yeah, I'll… stay for Christmas and… let her be with her father for that and then we'll come back. It'd be selfish of me to separate the both of them during this season." Still despite all the bad things, she puts me in front of her feelings. Sophia is her feelings so she does what she would want Sophia to have.

"Are you sure? You can change your mind at any time."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sonny inhaled deeply. "I'm positive."

"Okay, honey. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Call me if you need _anything_."

"Okay, bye…" Then she hung up with her mother. I walked away from the door and headed up to my own room. Sophia was wiped out on the bed since we were outside for hours. She was definitely my daughter because she was completely knocked out on five of my pillows.

* * *

><p>Christmas came quicker than I expected it to and Sophia had a great first Christmas. Sonny and I pushed aside our feelings and made Sophia as happy as can be as much as we could. Sophia got tons of new clothes and toys that just made her world. The best present to her was the wrapping paper because she ripped up any piece she could get her hands on. It was cute. I got her a necklace that resembled Sonny's. It had 'SC' engraved on the back of it though. Sonny had given me her necklace back but it's not like I can do anything with it since it's engraved. I could pawn it but I won't do that. I want her to keep it but she refuses to take it back.<p>

"Here…" Sonny handed me a small box that was wrapped in black and red paper. I hesitantly took it out of her hand and looked at it. Sophia was sitting in one of the empty suitcases, playing with a roll of socks Sonny had playfully thrown at her.

"But I didn-"

"I had got it before everything happened… I didn't want to return it. So, just take it. I hope you like it." She waved it off and took more of her clothes off the hangers in the closet. I leaned in the doorway and watched her get down onto her knees to fill up her suitcase. I peeled the wrapping paper off the box and felt my eyes grow when I saw the words 'Movado'. She brought me a watch. A very expensive watch.

"Son-"

"You didn't even open it." She said without looking up. I watched her fix her shoes on the bottom before putting her clothes in neatly. My hands pulled the top of the box off. It was an all black watch that had a black leather strap. The face of the watch didn't have numbers but I can still tell the time perfectly. It was an insanely good looking watch that I loved but I probably shouldn't take. Movado watches costs _a lot_ and… I shouldn't take her money like that.

"Thanks… but I sho-"

"Stop and just take it. It's Christmas and if you don't want to see it as that… you can think of it as all the things you've done for me and Sophia. It's from the both of us. You should take the mold out of the box. There's something else in there." I lifted the holder out and saw the folded paper on the bottom. I unfolded it and saw two of Sophia's handprints in black ink along with her footprints. I smiled brightly and shook my head with delight. "That's sweet."

"Yeah, I'd figure you'd like it. She gave me a hard enough time as it was." Sonny reached over and squeezed Soph's nose for a brief second. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I had fun."

"That's good. I'm glad she got to spend Christmas with the both of us." Sonny gave a small smile. Sophia cooed and started putting the roll of socks in her mouth but Sonny stopped her.

"You should take the necklace back."

"Nah, you should keep it."

"Come on… it'll make me feel better."

She shook her head. "It's best if I didn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm." I closed the box and held it under my arm while I fit the watch on my wrist. The links were all fitting nicely. It was perfect. I looked up from the watch and saw her zipping up her suitcase.

"Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my tickets at four in the morning. My mother and father already bought it." She pushed that suitcase to the side and pulled the one Sophia was in towards her. Sophia laughed loudly and climbed out, crawling into Sonny's arms and leaning her head on her shoulder. "Did you thank Daddy for your Christmas gifts?" She said to Sophia in a sweet voice. I crouched down and opened my arms. Sophia looked at her mother for a moment before crawling over to me and smiling when I picked her up. Sonny inched past me with the suitcase and headed over to Sophia's room. She started packing up her clothes also.

"So… is there going to be like… some child support thing that's going to show up in my mailbox when I get back?" I called out, blowing raspberries on Sophia's cheek.

"No…" She answered. "You give and do enough and I don't have any problems with visitation." That's good. I don't think I would be up to only being able to see my daughter on certain days. "Is… that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

The more I stayed around Chad, the more my heart broke. It was like a hole punched itself in me over and over and over again. I'm only doing this for Sophia. That's what I kept telling myself. The more Chad and I distanced ourselves from each other, the more he started to look better and better. He had… stopped drinking every night and shaved more often. He just looked more distinguished and clean cut. I wanted him bad. He reminded me of the guy that I _always _wanted to be with when I was sixteen. Its okay, I guess. I'll get through it like always. That watch that I gave Chad, I brought that last week. I just knew he wouldn't take it if he knew I did. I really did buy it to say thank you for everything he's done. Helping with Sophia, treating me like I was the greatest every time I was down. He went through a lot with me. I sit here, putting Sophia's clothes in a suitcase, trying not to cry. I just kept thinking about how good things were before Travis sent those texts. I hated him for it. I hated myself for it. I should have never even said anything to Chad. It was my fault for wanted to be honest.

Christmas was fun though, Sophia seemed to be ecstatic about the toys… not so much the clothes but she also had a blast with the wrapping paper. She made a whole lot of noise with it and when we tried to pry it from her hands, she'd whine and quickly find some more. She's amused at the little things. I don't blame her. Life is simple for her. I wish life was that simple now. As I listened to her play with Chad, her squeals and laughs filling my ear, I smiled. I loved hearing them play. I can't wait to see how that works out when she starts talking. She'll be loud and screaming and telling him "Again, again!"

When it was time to say goodbye to him Monday morning, it was a little sad for them. She'll see him in a week but it was a _week_. They've never been apart for more than a day or two.

"I'll see you in a week, alright? Be good." Sophia didn't really understand so she just took his kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. I just gave him a smile as the taxi driver filled the trunk and the backseat. "Have a safe trip back, Sonshine."

He handed Sophia to me and waved shortly before walking back into the building. That was it. He and I are just separated parents that were… never really _together._ I'm his "baby mama" and he's the "baby daddy". I secured Sophia's in the seat of the taxi and got in after her. The guy took us to JFK in a nice, traffic free ride. The motion of the car still made Sophia fall asleep. That will never change and I still find it cute. Maybe being home will be best for me. It'll give me time to _really _situate my life and if it doesn't, I can always go live with my mother's sister in Texas. Or my father's brother in Wisconsin. I don't know. I could always move someplace by myself but then Sophia wouldn't be around her father and I don't want that to happen. I keep telling myself I'll wake up from this weird dream but I don't.

I got home around eleven in the morning. My mother was the first to greet me at the airport while Jake and Derek helped with my bags. Connie carried Sophia as I pulled some of the luggage off the claim. Sophia was very happy to see my mother and my brothers. I don't know where my father is but I assumed he was at work. Jake was a little disappointed in Chad when my mother told him why I was coming back home. He thought that Chad would be a man about it but obviously he let Jake down. Derek just reminded me that it was okay and it always will be. Everyone spoke to me like I was a distraught mess. I had to tell them that I was fine. No matter how much I hurt on the inside, I was okay.

'**I'm coming over tomorrow to see you' – Pen**

'**Yay :) I missed you' – SM**

'**I'll bring chocolate and peanut butter and all that other breakup/period food' – Pen**

I smiled.

'**Good. I need you right now' – SM**

'**You want me to come over tonight and sleep over?' – Pen**

'**Nah, tomorrow's fine. I just missed you' – SM**

'**Awww :') I missed you too carebear' – Pen**

I surprisingly missed her calling me that. See, I'll be fine. Penelope's always there for me… and my family is never going to fail me so what's there to worry about? Chad is just… some guy that I'll get over soon enough. No matter how much I loved him. If you love something, you have to set it free. And… that's what Chad did with me. If he comes back then maybe that means… he and I are meant to be. If not, then it was for the best of things and both our lives will turn out alright.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

The vacancy of this apartment scared me. It felt a little cold... it didn't feel as homely. Not just because my daughter was gone but because… Sonny wasn't here either. Even if we weren't together, she knew how to warm up a room.

'**We made it home safe' – SM**

'**That's great' – CDC**

As I sent the message, my phone began to ring. I looked at the screen and saw Grady's name flashing on it. I sighed. I have the feeling he's going to yell at me.

"Hello?"

"What happened? When you two left, everything was happy and good." He simply said. I laid back on the bed and covered my eyes with my arm. Here we go…

"It wasn't meant to be. I couldn't force anything anymore."

"So you broke up with her?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. He took a moment to say something else.

"You still love her?"

I took my moment. "Yeah…"

"Then why'd you break up with her?"

"I got scared."

"Scared of what?"

I conjured up quick, easy lie. Well, it isn't fully a lie. "Travis taking my place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it! How many of you hate me? How many of you have faith in me? 15 reviews=update. Lol, this story is almost finished so I hope you liked this chapter. I know for a fact that there's only a few chapters left and I haven't decided on whether or not to do a sequel but if I do make a sequel, that will be my **_**last **_**story so… I don't know yet. Anyway, review please and thank you :) chapter 50 coming soon…**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N**

**LMFAO! Thank you so much for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot. I found them hilarious since at first you're all like "Add drama, add drama!" and then when I do you're like "too much drama! Take it back!" Thanks so much. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I pulled up to Sonny's house slowly a day after New Years. All my bags were back at my house and I really just wanted to see Sophia. It's been a week since I've seen my daughter and I felt horrible for not being able to spend her first New Years with her. I jogged to the door since it was raining and rang the doorbell. Derek opened it first and automatically clenched his jaw when she saw me. He now has harsh feelings towards me also. Great. I know I don't deserve them so I couldn't care less. He stepped aside and let me in. I had seen Penelope playing with Sophia on the couch, making her laugh. I missed my daughters innocent, _loud_ laugh. Sonny was in the shower I guess. At least that's what I heard.

"Hey..." I said to Penelope as I sat down on the couch.

Sophia had immediately tried to get out of her arms and get to me. She'd launch herself in my direction if she could. I laughed and pulled her on my lap, giving her New Years kisses all over her face. She held onto me tightly and babbled profusely as if to tell me about all the things I had missed while I was in New York. She got on her knees and hummed, squeezing my cheeks together so I made a kissy face. She then kissed me and laughed. _So_ smart for such a baby. It must be a mix of Sonny and my genes. Then it hit me hard. She still looks like Sonny. And she always will. Damn... I hadn't seen Grady yet but I know all hell will brake loss when I see all the guys together.

"How've you been?" Penelope asked.

"Alright, I guess. I had a lot of time to think to myself."

"That's good..." She said. "She missed you." She ruffled Sophia's hair that framed her face like her mothers. Her wavy curls were coming in.

"I missed her." I growled into her neck that she scrunched up so I couldn't tickle her. "How about you and... Nico?"

"We're great." She giggled. "You just got back yesterday or...?" The shower turned off and Jake and Derek sat in the opposite two chairs.

"Yeah, no. Early this morning while it was still dark."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You guys are going out?"

"Well, we're all going to the movies to see The Avengers." Derek stated. "You're welcome to come... I think." We all heard the hair dryer turn on.

"Nah, If Sonny isn't comfortable with me going, I won't go. Besides, I wanna spend time with beautiful." I replied, patting the top of Sophia's head gently. "How is Sonny?"

"She's fine. She looks... smaller but she's fine."

"She looks... smaller? Is that possible? I've just seen her a week ago."

"Yeah, she lost a lot of weight." Jake answered deeply. "You were probably always seeing each other so you didn't notice. She lost baby weight and then some." I nodded slowly. Was she eating? Was she... purging when I wasn't around? I hope she wasn't starving herself. Shit, what if she was and I blurted it out rudely when we were fighting?

"Oh." Was all I said. "Did she... have any eating problems when she came back?"

"Nah... well..." Penelope started. "She just stopped. Not to starve herself but when people asked if she was hungry, she'd say no. She'd eat occasionally. Like breakfast and lunch. Her mother said she completely lost her appetite." She said lowly.

"Oh..." Was all I said again. I don't want Sonny to fall back into that eating pattern. Ever. It's not good for her. "I hope she's okay." I murmured under my breath. Sophia leaned her head on my chest and exhaled shortly. I ran my hand up and down her back. I'm surprised none of them were going to ask me about the break up. Sonny probably told them what happened and they left it at that. "How's Connie?" I broke the silence.

"She's fine. She's going back to Texas for a bit next week since... her sisters sick but she's good." Jake said.

I chuckled. "She has a sister?"

"Mhm." Sophia's hair reaches a little below her shoulders. I ran my fingers through it gently. The hair dryer turned off and Sonny left the bathroom.

"What about you? Weren't you supposed to propose to Nicole?"

"Tomorrow night." He smiled proudly. "Everything is already in place and her nosy ass is trying to figure out what I'm hiding from her." He snickered and shook his head.

"Does she suspect it?" Penelope grinned.

"Probably." He shrugged. "But I don't care. I'm still going to ask." I wonder if she'll let me take Sophia so she can enjoy her day without watching her?

I hope she does. She said visitation is no problem with her. There was another long pause before Sonny came out the back in a pair of jeans I know that used to fit her perfectly and a short sleeve shirt that was looser than ever. What happened? Those jeans used to hug her lower body nicely and now... they're loose. She doesn't look bad… she just looks smaller… but still healthy. Then, whoa! She dyed her hair black. She looked good. Not the weight loss part but... she looked good. Sonny gave me a small smile before waving and running her fingers through her hair. I waved back and put Sophia on the floor, rising to my feet. I didn't know whether to hug her or anything but when I tried to, she stepped away and held out her hand.

"Hi..." She simply stated. I can visibly see the sadness that she tried to hide.

"Hey."

"When'd you get back?"

"Early this morning."

"Figures, you look tired." She teased and patted my chest. "You look good. Pale but good. Don't worry, you'll get your tan back."

"Haha..." I deadpanned. "Can I... take Sophia with me? I wanna spend time with her."

"You don't wanna sleep?"

"I can sleep later."

"Oh... okay... I'll get her bag. Are you keeping her overnight or?"

"Uh... yeah. I'll keep her overnight." Sonny nodded and went off to Sophia's room to get her bag ready. I followed behind her to help, packing the clothes in the diaper bag neatly when she handed them to me. "Your brothers hate me."

She sighed. "Nah, they don't. They're just disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Yeah, they never expected to for me to come back without you or for you to just not care anymore and to drink every night. They thought you can do better but... things change." She said lightly. She went to Sophia's closet and pulled a cardigan off the hanger. That's when I saw that her hip bones were showing. They were kinda prominent and... I was a little sick to see it. Maybe she wasn't healthy… What the hell happened? She pulled her shirt down quickly and kept her eyes off mine.

"Sonny, are you eating?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"I don't have much of an appetite. It's not because of you. It's something else going on with me. Don't worry about it."

"Something going o- are you sick? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm healthy. It's just my appetite isn't there. It's not a big deal." She shrugged it off as she folded the cardigan and handed it to me.

"You're not healthy if your hip bones are showing."

She waved me off. "But I am, okay? This is my problem. Not yours and I can handle it. Let it go." I just looked at her while she put diapers and wipes in the bag along with bibs. Fine, I'll let it go if that's what she wants. "I saw Grady the other day."

"Really?"

"He scared the living shit out of me since I was in your apartment getting the rest of my clothes. He stopped by cause some of your mail went to his house." She giggled.

"Oh."

"Yeah, hold on." She walked out of Sophia's room and came back with a key in her right hand. "Here, you want this back too, right?"

"Keep it for emergencies."

"Nah."

"Sonny, keep it. If something happens and you need to go and I'm not there to open the door, you need the key." She dropped her hand and nodded.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Seeing Chad made my heart pound and flip into thirty six positions. He looked so good and it's only been a week since I've seen him. I figured not much can change in a week but the way he looks at me did. He doesn't look at me like he used to. He doesn't look at me like there's hope for us. I'm just a person to him now. There's no special gleam in his eye or no special acknowledgements. I'm getting used to it. I am, don't get me wrong. I didn't _notice_ the weight loss until I came back from NY. My mother was extremely worried so when I finally took a hard look in the mirror, I noticed. I looked sick. My hips were showing, if I lifted my shirt, my abs were prominent which is cool I guess. I've been trying to eat but my stomach won't hold anything down. I haven't been purging. I just get really nauseous. Like the type of nauseous that I was when I was pregnant with Sophia. I know I'm not pregnant, though. I took four tests and got negative back on all of them. Anyway, I'm trying to eat. I force myself to eat when I'm with my mother but she sees the struggle on my face. She said it could be from depression but... I don't feel depressed. She wants me to see a therapist but I don't want to sit in a chair and talk about my feelings when I'm fine.

After the greatest movie ever, we all went to go get something to eat. We ate at Chili's and brought my mother a to-go box of her own food. I was spending the night at Penelope's house since Chad had Sophia. Her parents let her claim the basement since she's home every single weekend. Plus, they didn't like seeing Nico walk around upstairs. That made me laugh. Jake and Derek took the food home while she and I walked around the mall for a while.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually okay. It's still kinda weird but... I'm okay."

"Chad was your first love, right?" I nodded. "It's gonna be hard getting over him."

"He was my first everything. Except first kiss but..."

"I get it."

"I don't know what to do. I've spent months always trying to make _one_ guy happy and now it's over... I feel lost."

"Well, maybe you should try and make yourself happy for once."

"I am happy?"

"You can't lie to me, Sonny. I _see _you're not happy…"

"How?"

"What have you always wanted to do since you've moved here?"

"Get my nose pierced." I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "That's nothing…"

"You never know. It might cheer you up."

"But it won't." She looked at her feet for a while and inhaled. "Look, Pen… I'm not trying to dwell on my own problems and make myself miserable. I'm trying…"

"I know… I know. I just don't like seeing you like this. I expected you to come back happy and all turned out because of him but… now you're just…" She shrugged. I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Plus, if I get my nose pierced, Sophia might try to grab it every time she sees it." I added.

"Oh my God, that would be horrible." She chortled and nodded her head. "Have you spoken to Travis?"

I swallowed. "No. I want to but… I don't know how to approach him."

"What if… he sent that stuff knowing Chad would be upset? Like… what if he planned it?" My brows rose for a split second but I pushed it out of my head.

"I don't think Travis would do anything like that. He knew how happy I was… why would he try to mess that up?"

"Because Travis still cared even when he _did_ have a girlfriend."

"They broke up?"

"She broke up with him. I think Daniel knows why but he won't tell anyone." Was it over me? God, if it was… I'm going to kill Travis. It's been _months_. "Don't let the conspiracy go to your head."

"I'm not." I breathed out; walking behind her into the store I needed a fucking flashlight to go into. You could seriously go deaf in Hollister if you stay too long.

"You can get Chad back, you know." Penelope said when she walked over to the men's section and looked through the table of shirts. "I'm sure you two can work this stuff out."

"I think he's done. It's like he… _we _just gave up on each other."

"I'm pretty sure he gave up for all the wrong reasons."

"What if they were all the right ones?"

"The drinking got to his head as did Travis. I don't think he fully thought it through…" I just watched her pick up a red shirt that had the logo on it and look at the size. She draped it over her arm and looked for some more. He gave up on us… I didn't.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Hi, Sophia!" Samantha said loudly and took my daughter out of my arms when I got to Grady's place. Sophia was a little stunned but warmed up quickly to my best friend's wife. Sam kissed my cheek shortly and patted my back. "How was New York?"

"Cold." Monty tried to jump up on Sam to get to Sophia but he's too small for that. Sophia didn't seem amused at all, she only clung to Sam and looked down at the dog.

"I bet…" She looked at Grady for a little bit before motioning to the back of the apartment. "I'm gonna go keep her busy so you guys can… talk." She took the diaper bag from my arm and headed to the back with Sophia. I walked farther into the apartment behind Grady and waited for him to explode on me. But he didn't do that.

"How are you?"

"I'm good…" I told him truthfully. "What about you?"

"I'm great… I'm so great actually but you know that's not what I want to talk about." I found my way into the kitchen and opened up his fridge, taking out a bottle of lemonade and finding myself a glass. "What… exactly happened between you and Sonny?"

In fifteen minutes, I told him every little thing that went on in New York. It wasn't a lot since things went downhill after the first party we had went to together. He just multitasked while I told him. When I was finished, he chuckled a little and just shook his head. I never know what Grady is thinking but I knew he'd have something insightful to say like he usually does.

"You were drinking a lot?"

"Yeah, I know…" I muttered.

"And you broke up with her?" I nodded. "You sure it wasn't the alcohol talking?"

"I'm positive I wanted to be alone."

"But she made you happy. You _know _she made you happy, Chad. Sonny was always the one person that can cheer you up."

"I'm not sad so no one can cheer me up and Sophia makes me happy."

"Sophia's your daughter. I'm talking about the person you'd get in bed with after she falls asleep." I sipped from the glass and walked around the counter, sliding in one of the chairs on the other side. "Sonny made you happy, man. Why'd you end that over some stupidity that Travis pulled? I don't believe that bullshit reason of Travis taking your place. You're giving him a full on reason to move in on her now that you two aren't together. You haven't thought of that."

"I have."

"Have you thought about what would happen if Sonny and him get together? How… he'll be playing around with Sophia's toys, trying to entertain her when you aren't around?" I clenched my jaw. I didn't think of that part. "You don't like Travis so he gets to move in on your girl _and _your kid."

"She's not my girl… not anymore." I muttered the last part. Grady sucked his teeth and folded his arms over his chest. "It was for the best. We were fighting."

"You were drinking. You know how you get when you have a few too many." He threw his hands up. "Look, I'm not gonna sit here and say… get her back because you love her. If you don't want to be with her, then don't be… but I know you still love her and when she finally gets over you… and starts dating… I don't wanna hear any shit unless it deals with Sophia."

"Fine." I grumbled, leaning my chin on my left hand. "Do you think I made a mistake?"

"Yeah but that's me. Sonny's a great girl. Better than Hanna could ever be but…" He shrugged. "You two couldn't work it out. Did _she _try to work it out?"

"I guess she did."

"Were you stubborn?" I didn't want to answer because… I know I was stubborn. I just know that I can't mess with Sonny anymore. Breaking up and getting back together can put a lot of stress on both of us. I could try but I doubt it'll happen. I'm not really missing her. Not to sound rude or anything but I'm not. It's nice not having anyone to worry about except my daughter and myself. "I take it you were. Well, it's your choice and you've made it so enjoy it."

I feel like Grady's pulling reverse mind tricks or some shit.

I narrowed my eyes. He's sneaky.

"What'd you get Sam for Christmas?"

He breathed out a laugh. "Everything but the sun."

"I'm not sure if I should think of that in… an explicit way or… not."

"Nah, it's explicit." He laughed softly and waved it off. "What about yours?"

"It was okay… Sophia loved it."

"Did Sonny get you that watch?"

"The Movado watch?" He nodded as I furrowed my brows. "Yeah, how- how did you know about that?"

"She called me and asked me if I thought it was okay to get it for you when it got closer to Christmas…" He said slowly.

"She said she bought it a while ago… not… recently."

"Yeah, well she lied."

"Shit." I breathed out.

"You believed her, didn't you?" He chuckled. "You're so stupid."

"Thank you, Grady." I spat out sarcastically. "Why would she still buy me something even if…I broke up with her and I didn't get her anything?"

"Because she's a nice person and that's how she is. Because she's cared about you from the day you kissed her or because you're her first and the father of her kid. I have a whole list, tell me when you want to stop." He stated. I flipped him off shortly and rolled my eyes. "You want to hear something honest?"

"Mm?"

"I was happy you and Sonny were together. I hated that you slept around. You always had some slut on your dick asking me about you when you weren't around. Plus, she must've put it on you if you did everything she told you to do."

"That's the end of this conversation."

"Did she or did she not?"

"…She did."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Travis… we have to talk." I stated when I walked into Daniels basement and saw him tuning his bass. He looked like a deer in headlights when he saw me. Like he didn't mean to see me any time soon. Penelope just slapped Danny upside the head and gave him a side hug.

"It's good to… see you too…" He said meekly.

"In private." I motioned up the stairs.

"Sonny!" Daniel exclaimed, picking me up and hugging me tightly. I groaned in a laugh and begged him to put me down. "I missed you."

"I doubt it."

"I really did. You're my best friend that's a girl."

"Please put me down…" I laughed. He put a big, nasty kiss on my cheek and made me laugh loud. When he put my down, I wiped my face on his shirt and frowned. "Gross…"

"Whatever." He ruffled my hair. "Penelope doesn't get that greeting because… I don't like her."

"I couldn't care less, Daniel." Penelope drawled out, inching behind the drum set and picking up the sticks.

"Anyway…" I giggled, turning in Travis' direction. "Can we go upstairs and talk?" He nodded, putting the instrument on the couch and heading up the stairs. I followed up behind him until we were alone in the living room. He leaned on the wall and put his hands in his pockets.

"What's up?"

"You suddenly _love _me." I could hear Penelope banging a rhythm on the drums downstairs.

"It wasn't sudden."

"How long did you realize?"

He cleared his throat and stared at the ground. "The moment you told me you were pregnant with his kid."

"That's a long time." And he chose until I went away with Chad to say it. It's not like I was going to take action on it.

"Yeah, I know… I didn't know how to say it so… text seemed better."

"Why did you have to ruin things?" I blurted out and shook my head. "He and I were fine and then… you sent that stuff and now…"

"You broke up." He finished.

"How did you know?"

"I figured." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to break you guys up. I just… couldn't hold it in any longer."

"You told me through a _text message_, Travis." I slapped his chest and felt him flinch away. "That's something you tell me in person when he _isn't _around so it doesn't ruin anything."

"I said sorry after I sent it."

"Like that was _okay_. If you told me when I was alone, he and I would still be together and everything would be okay."

"Come on, Sonny. You guys' relationships had problems all over the place." He scoffed as I put my hands on my hips. He's delusional.

"No, we didn't. We were doing _perfectly _fine until you made yourself present. Travis, I don't feeling the same way."

"I knew you didn't. I just needed you to know how I felt."

"You had a girlfriend? What happened with her?"

"We broke up. It wasn't meant to happen. Why was Chad feeling some type way about me if he had you? He always will… there's no doubt about that, Sonny. Give it a few weeks; you'll be back in each other's arms."

"I'd be in his arms now if it weren't for you, asshole." I sneered. He rolled his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets. He has a new tattoo. It's his sisters' name in script on the front side of his wrist. It's pretty.

"What do you want me to do then, Sonny?"

"I do-" He cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine, cutting me off midsentence and mid thought. It felt weird. I didn't feel anything. No spark, no like for it… Nothing. He pulled back and peered into my eyes. Hoping that I would tell him I felt something but I couldn't. I just shook my head. "You can't do anything. You can't even fix it because… you helped cause this mess." I can't blame it all on him. I did something wrong in the relationship that… I don't know about. I took his hands off my face and stepped back.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. There's _absolutely nothing _I feel for you." I said blatantly. I couldn't even feel bad about saying it. He just looked hurt but screw everyone else's feelings. Screw his because he caused mine to screw up. "I have to go." I moved towards the front door and walked out into the rain. I walked away from Daniels house, letting the rain soak me from head to toe. I need a break. A break from everything. That'd probably help a lot. My feet had taken me to my father's house where I sat on the porch and touched my damp hair. Thank god the color isn't coming out. I pulled out my phone and started a new text to my mother.

'**Can we talk about Texas?' – SM**

I would go inside the house if I had my keys… but I don't.

* * *

><p>"Sophia, baby!" I exclaimed when she walked into my room with the help of Chad behind her. My heart sank a bit but I'll get over it. "What are you doing back? I thought you were keeping her overnight."<p>

"I thought I was to but I have to go into work early tomorrow but I'll come get her tomorrow evening if that's okay…"

"Yeah, it's fine." I nodded and pushed my Mozart book underneath a pillow. I knew he saw because he smirked and lifted her onto the bed.

"You still haven't played the piano for me."

"You still haven't played for me." I retorted and held Sophia's waist as she pushed herself to me. She bounced on my legs happily, putting her pacifier in her mouth. "Was everyone glad to see you?"

"Mhm."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents are in the Bahamas… go figure." He dropped back on my bed. It was a little awkward now… we aren't together so seeing him just lie down on my bed was weird. We're obviously still friends though.

"I um… I talked to Travis…" He stayed quiet. "He said sorry and he didn't really mean anything about it."

"Mm."

"It didn't mean anything to me either." I tried to hint in once again but he just kept his mouth shut. Sophia crawled over my thigh to get to a toy that was on the bed and picked it up, shaking it spastically. "Chad…"

"How's Daniel? I haven't seen him yet."

"He's fine…" He changed the subject before sitting up and running a hand down his face. "I-"

"I should probably go. It's getting late." I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It read '6:27' I furrowed my brows.

"Okay." He turned and pulled Sophia close to him, kissing her head softly and tickling her belly. "Say bye, bye… daddy" I told her when he made sure she wasn't near the edge of the bed. He nodded at me on his way out and closed the door behind him. "Sophia, come here…" I held out my arms and pulled her into them. She cooed a little before tugging on my hair. "I'll tell you the story some day of how your dad and I used to be neighbors…" I heard the front door close and my mother call out that she was home. "And then I'll tell you about all the great stuff he used to do. And how he used to smoke but he doesn't do that anymore." She wasn't listening. Well, she might've been but it's not like she can understand it. I wonder what she thinks sometimes. If I could find out what goes through her head, I'd probably find out that she's a genius that'll change all of humanity for the better. I don't know. I snickered and kissed her nose. She hiccupped and dropped back on my chest.

"So…" My mother started carefully. "You want to move to Texas with Sophia and your Aunt Taylor?" I nodded.

"After Sophia takes her first steps… and manages her first comprehendible words." So Chad doesn't miss out on those major milestones. "I need a break, mom."

"I know you do, honey. We'll take some time to think about it, alright?" I nodded again. She grinned and sat on my bed with open hands. "Okay… give me my granddaughter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! Suck ass ending… I KNOW! I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to end it. 15 reviews=update. The next chapter is the last and then there's the epilogue. It's the same amount of chapters as Cali Bad… go figure lol. Review please and thank you… Chapter 51 coming soon…**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story. Great news! I figured that I can't finish this story in one more chapter so I'm continuing until I find a good ending! Yay! Anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Sophia, stop it." Her crying face appeared and her bottom lip quivered.

She shouldn't have been destroying the clean laundry I finally folded. Her tears didn't faze me. I'm teaching her right from wrong and she thinks every time I say no, her world is ending. I'm glad she understands, though. She ran away to the other side of the room, her bare feet slapping against the wooden floor of the bedroom we stayed in at my Aunts house in Texas. I guess I never really told you about my mother's family fortune. Her mother, my Nanna, hit the lotto when my mother was in college. Basically, she invested in some cruise ship that is one of the highest grossing in America so now... my mother, Aunt and everyone else on that side has cash that she saved for them. Even Jake and I.

Anyway, my aunts' house is big. It's more like a... Dallas mansion of some sort but in a humble, warm way. I love it here. Sophia and I have been here for three months after her first birthday. My aunt loves her and she suckers my aunt just like she suckers Chad. The crocodile tears, she inherited those from me. She's using them at such a young age. She learned well. Chad sees her through Skype a lot. Sophia can't talk but Chad enjoys her baby babble, he sits there and has full on conversations with her. We've got her saying a few words like "Hewo", "No", "Daddy", "Mommy", "Juice", "Phone", "Up" and "Bye." The simple stuff. She also knows how to say "Yes"... kinda. She knows how to blow kisses also so she blows kisses to him. He sends money every month around... two thousand dollars... that I try to put back in his account but he just forces it back into mine.

Chad... Chad is a great father. He takes care of Sophia so well. And he's still a good guy. He still looks amazing and as much as I hate to admit this, his voice still gives me butterflies. I've gotten over it though. He's just a man that I have a crush on. A twenty four year old man. Every time I look at Sophia's eyes, I think of him and that adorable, sly smile that they have alike. I miss him, yes. But I won't mope around for him. He hurt me, yes. But I won't hold that against him. I still love him... too much but he's happy and that's all that matters.

"I'm gonna send you to grandmas house."

"Mm..." She hummed with her bottom lip out and sat on her butt in front of her toys.

"You're being bad. I'm gonna call your father." I threatened. She just looked at me with a crying face and found a lose string on her dress, tugging on it.

"Hey, Sonny..." Auntie came in with her car keys in one hand and shopping bags in the other.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"I'll watch Sophia if you want to go to the stable. I know you haven't had time."

I get paid to work at the stable an acre and a half away from here. I groom the horses and make sure they get their proper exercise for today. I love it. There's this all brown Thoroughbred with brown hair that I comb out forever. His name is Lake. They found him by the lake. Go figure. He's the most gentlest creature known to me. I care for him longer than I do the others. The job pays well since I'm always on the verge of getting hurt but I don't have a lot of hours so it's not like I frequently get money. That's okay. I do it for the horses mostly. I smiled and climbed off the bed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Her accent spilled off her tongue. "Sophia's gonna help me make some cookies."

"Okay..." I said wearily, fixing the jeans I had on and tugging on the short sleeve shirt. I gained the weight back but in all the right places. I like like I've never gotten pregnant. Then again, my boobs seem to tell that I had. "Don't let her eat too many when they're finished."

"Tell mommy not to be a pooper." She pouted and picked Sophia up, putting her on her hip and stroking her hair. "Off to cookies. Have fun at the stable."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Oh my God, you're too amazing." Hanna climbed onto my lap with an open sweater and kissed my lips.

"Thank you."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"We should. We're two adults. We should do this." I pulled her down onto my lap and listened to her moan. "Do you object?"

"Never."

Her lips kissed down my neck feverishly, grinding her hips. "Maybe I should make more time on my schedule for you, then."

"Yeah, that could work."

"Shit." I grunted and flipped us over, trailing a hand down her bare torso. "You need it."

Hanna curled her fingers in my hair and tugged, moaning in my ear when I kissed her neck softly and massaged her cheek with my other hand. Damnit. I was getting hard and I needed her bad. Her pretty brown eyes and luscious natural brown hair. I couldn't wait to hear her name come from her plump, pink lips.

"And you work too hard. You deserve it."

"I need you."

"Really bad."

"God, Sonny, I love you." Then I froze. And then she did. I looked up and saw her rolling her eyes. Did I just...?

"Sonny?" Hanna questioned surprisingly.

I was thinking about her, in every way. When I was sleeping, eating, showering, taking to Sophia. Damn, I wanted Sonny. A name slip is never good and I said Sonny's. I miss her. I missed my arms around her and her laughing and the cheesy jokes I'd say in her ear when she'd be drifting off to sleep. I miss her kissing my forehead when I had a hard day at work. I missed her persistence, her smile, her... kindness. I missed her being mine. But she's off in Texas, taking a break from California aka from me. The only reason Hanna and I started messing around is because boredom stuck between us one day. We slept together once and then that was it. It almost happened again but as you can see, I just screwed that up. It was a sign that she and I shouldn't do those things together. A day later, Grady plopped down on my chair in my office and sighed.

"I miss her." I breathed out.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Hanna?"

"No, you ass."

"I was kidding." He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders. "I know you do. You need her in your life."

Travis had managed to get me to overheat to something I shouldn't have. Sneaky bastard. It made me think that he knew what he was doing. I never should have let her go, I should've fought for her with every piece of hope I had for our relationship. But I admit. The alcohol had fogged over my head and the Devil on my shoulder told me to get rid of her. I missed her and Sophia halfway pushing me off the bed at night. When Sophia wasn't sleeping with us, I missed Sonny's smooth legs tangled with mine. I missed her insanely soft hands running up and down my torso. I missed her freckles. I missed her brown eyes because no other brown eyed woman looks as good as she does. Shit, I'm stupid. I never should have let her go. New York should've been our peak but it was our fall instead.

"What if I go to Dallas?"

"Like some shitty romance movie?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt that would work."

"And why wouldn't it? I could sweep her off her feet. I've done it before…" I told him.

"She's probably got some country boy already doing that. Hell, she probably started dating. It's been months. I don't know if she'll willingly take you back."

"You don't think she'd move on that quick..." I tried to deny but it is a possibility I don't like thinking about.

"It's not quick. What the hell, Chad? You break up with her and jump for joy when you're free. Months later, you realize how alone you are? That's like self pity…" I just stayed quiet and looked at a spot on my desk. Damnit, I'm the dumbest motherfucker ever. "She'd make you work for her love, you know that right?"

"I shouldn't have broken up with her."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. But you did and now it's too late."

"Come on, Grady. You're supposed to be giving me your famous relationship philosophy." I slumped in my chair and dragged a hand down my face.

"I don't know what to say to you. You've been feeling down for months. You had a name slip with Hanna which by the way, you were with Hanna?"

"I thought I was over Sonny." I'm lying… I wanted to get over Sonny so I needed to sleep with someone else. Obviously that wasn't working.

"Remember when I had a name slip when you were drunk with Sonny and you called her Hanna?" Holy shit!

"And now I had a name slip with Hanna calling her Sonny."

"Wow, you're smart." He teased and gave me a smile. "Go to Texas if you want."

"How do I know she'll still want me?"

"Because Sonny always wanted you. She wouldn't have put up with you if she didn't." He explained. "But Chad, I wouldn't blame her of you went and... she got mad at you. You've been fucking with her emotions since forever."

"I love her. Point simple."

"You love her but broke up with her because you were insecure. You love her but you acted like you never felt anything for her as soon as you broke up. It's like you were trying to push her out of your life and only live to see Sophia. You gave her a bullshit reason of separating." I nodded. "Aw, Chad... you were afraid to fully embrace love."

"I wasn't afraid." I scoffed out and went on the internet so I can find a cheap, fast plane ticket to Texas. "Come with me to Dallas."

"So I can watch you two proclaim your love for each other? No."

"No, so if I get rejected, I don't do anything stupid." I muttered. "Like get wasted and show my ass in front of her family."

"Her rich ass family."

I laughed loudly. "Her rich ass Grandparents. I never understood why Connie can afford a house by herself until now."

A flight to Dallas leaves in two hours. It's a round trip ticket that doesn't come back for four days. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and then found my charge card in one of the slots. I started typing my information into the computer, clicking my tongue in the process.

"How are you gonna get off work?"

"John loves Sonny and Sophia. If he knew what was going on, he'd put my job on the line if I didn't get her back."

"Your boss is a smart man."

"Very."

"So, you're going?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get my girl back."

I could see that there was a little bit of doubt on Grady's face but I had faith in myself. Plus, I get to see my daughter! Seeing her over the computer isn't the same. I can't wait to hug her and see her bright blue eyes. I needed Sonny to love me back again. I needed her to be my girl. I missed her too much and there are times that I was ready to cry over it. Going home to nothing and realizing that… sleeping around wasn't filling any void of missing her. Sonny was the best person I ever had in my life. Before I made any sudden moves, I picked up the phone and told Mr. Di Mark what I was doing. He was a little upset that it was on such short notice but after pleading to him, he finally said okay and hung up. Grady just watched the entire time as my fingers flew across the keyboard and bought two tickets. He was coming with me and I don't care what he says. I will drag him across the airport if I have to.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"What are you doing out here, Sonny?" The stable owners' son, Alex, walked up with a saddle over his shoulder. I breathed out a laugh at his accent and shrugged my shoulders.

"I had some free time."

"Free time. No one I know likes to spend so much time here." He dropped the saddle while I was brushing Lake's mane. "Maybe it's because you're so fascinated with horses."

"Maybe. How's your mom?"

"She's my mom. There isn't much to her." He shrugged and pulled up a crate next to me to stand on. He hopped up on it quickly and grinned. "You miss California yet?"

"Why? Are you tired of me being here?" He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Not at all. I just figured that… your family's there… and…"

"Yes, I do miss it but I'm okay with being here for a while. It's not a big deal to me." I shrugged and gave him a smile.

"Well, I gotta get going and help with dinner. You gonna lock up if you stay late?"

"Yeah."

"Call me if you need help."

"I got it." I waved him away and stepped off the crate.

I grabbed his reins gently and lifted the saddle that Alex had brought in with a struggle. I placed it on him properly and got on him, fixing myself so I was comfortable and stroking his hair. I kicked my heels on his body softly and felt him start moving. We just walked around the meadow silently until the sun just started setting. It was soothing and easy. It gave me time to think about things without Sophia needing my attention for such a long time. I thought about Chad for a little, wondering if he was okay and if he ever missed me. I doubt he did. He has all the open options he wants.

There were scenarios in my head about me accepting him would be the part would mess up. I didn't know if I could deal with that kind of love again. The love where I felt like any moment can end if I made the wrong move. The type that I had to feel like I had to be perfect to be with him. A tear slid down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. As I settled Lake back into the stable quickly, I heard two doors slam. I thought it was Alex for a moment before a blonde man walked through it. What is he doing here? My hand fumbled on the lock, it slipped actually and I almost fell but I quickly finished so Lucky couldn't get out.

"Hey…"

My stomach dropped. _Holy __Shit._

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Hey…"

She looked at me like she had seen a ghost. But fuck she looked good. She looked like the old, healthy Sonny with all the curves in all the right places. Her black hair reached the middle of her back and framed her face so beautifully that I just wanted to go back and never hurt her ever again. Her lips parted as she wiped her hands on her jeans. I didn't know what was going through her head but I hope she was considering taking me back. I took a step towards her but she just took a step back.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to… see you." She peered over my shoulder at Grady waving and closing the large doors so she can talk without running away. It sounds weird but I know her, she'd try to run from the problem instead of facing. "I miss you… a lot and… I've been thinking about you a lot."

She let out a cold chuckle. It tore through me ruthlessly. "Wh- _You_ broke up with _me_."

"And it was a mistake…" She shook her head at me and scoffed. "I'm sorry." I stated honestly. Sonny took a step towards me and shoved my chest, shaking her head once more.

"No." She pushed me again. "You can't come here and do this." My eyes softened at her being angry with me but I could understand. "You can't come here and hope to get me back. It's not that easy."

"Sonny…"

"You broke my heart." She said in between her teeth.

"I-"

"You drove me crazy." She pushed me, I stumbled back a little. "You can't expect me to forgive you that easy." The tears were welling up in her eyes. I could see them perfectly on the rim.

"Baby, stop…"

"You lied to me. You told me forever when it wasn't like that." She beat her small fists on my chest and pushed me away. "Go home."

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat. "I'm not leaving without you, Sonny."

"Go home, Chad." She exclaimed, reaching up to push me again but I caught her wrists, making her eyes bore into mine. A glimpse of the Sonny I used to have flashed in them but the Sonny I hurt instantly took over.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it isn't working…"

"It's not going to be perfect." I loosened my grip on her wrists. "But I'm willing to try."

"_Now_ you're willing to try? After all that I've done. After constantly making sure things were perfect? After making sure you were happy before I even made sure I was happy? After making sudden changes to everything in my life just to support you? After making decisions based on what you think? Now you're willing to _try_? I've drove myself crazy _always trying_ to do things for you but you'd shrug them off like you didn't care. What if I don't wanna try?"

"Sonny..." My voice broke but I cleared it quickly. _Be a man, Chad. Be. A. Man._

"You were my first, Chad. Did you realize that? I gave you everything." I was going to let her get everything out. I suspected she'd blow up on me and I can take it. Kind of. "I loved you." My heart broke on _loved_. She still loves me. It's somewhere in there.

I hope.

"I still love you." My voice was barely above a whisper. There was a flash of the old Sonny once more but she took that away. "I never stopped. I never will stop."

"You're gonna get down on your knees again?" She snatched her hands away from me and glared hard. "You're gonna feed me bullshit, huh."

"I'm not. I want you to take me back."

"I don't want to take you back." She wiped away a tear and chewed on her bottom lip. "It would hurt too much." She turned on her heels and let her back face me. I didn't want her back towards me. I wanted to see her pretty smile and her big brown eyes. "Please leave…"

"Not without you."

"Chad, please…" I strode to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and holding onto her tight. "Why'd you break up with me?"

"I was afraid. I was always afraid of you… leaving…me..." I never wanted to let go. I felt like this was my place and nothing can take me away from my safe haven. "I love you, Sonny. I think about you all the time and how stupid I am to let someone like you go."

"Travis was _never ever _competition compared to you. It was always going to be you. No matter what, it was always you. You were too caught up in your own thoughts to see that. It's too late. I've moved on…" Another blow to the heart. I refuse to believe it.

"You're lying." Her hair smelled good. I drowned myself in it for a moment, savoring the feeling of my lips on the back of her neck. The soft sound of the horse neighing and moving around in the stable ran through my head. "Take me back…"

"No. _Go back_ to California."

"Take me back and I swear to everything in my life that you'll never regret it or me… or us." When I had loosened my arms for a second, she got free and moved away from me with her back still turned.

She exclaimed. "There is no _us_, Chad."

"Why not?" I threw my hands up and fought the urge to scream out loud. "Why are you giving up?"

"Because you gave up on _us _in the first place. I'm done with trying, Chad. I'm over it. I'm over you…"

"You're over me?" She nodded. "You can't possibly be over me."

"And why can't I?" Sonny quipped in a high voice. "Why the fuck can't I be over you?"

"Because you love me and there's no hiding the fact that you and I are meant for each other." She denied it.

"I'm over you…" She wasn't over me.

I'm going to prove to her that she isn't over me. I took a large step to her and cupped her face, crashing my lips down onto hers. She protested for the first few seconds but I could feel her body wanting to melt into me. All those feelings that I had for Sonny just extracted themselves from my body and found their way onto her. I wrapped my arm around her lower waist and pulled her closer to me so that there was no gap in between us. She's my one and only and I can't imagine living without her. I don't think Sonny and I _ever _kissed like this.

It was enough to give someone a heart attack. It was slow yet passionate enough to just try and get my point across. I used my other hand to smooth my thumb over her cheek bone. God, her lips… she had me in deep. I don't know why I let her go. I was so stupid and right now, I'm praying that she takes me back. I absentmindedly walked her back to the closes thing which was a wall and pressed her back into it. I wanted her to be trapped so she'd _have _to just _consider _taking me back.

"I love you… so much it kills me not to be with you. Take me back. Let me show you what you mean to me." Those brown eyes welled up with tears again before they looked down at the floor.

"I can't…" She cried.

"Sonny, please…"

"It hurts too much." She sniffled. "It hurts too much knowing that if your love feels threatened, you'll end it quick."

"I wasn't secure, then. I am now. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"We both know that's not going to happen."

"We can try."

"We already tried." She looked up at me and wiped her wet cheek.

"One more try. Just one." I pleaded to her. This has to work. It just has too. I refuse to sit on a plane without Sonny and my daughter happily coming back with me. "We can start over completely. You, me and Sophia."

"We can't erase the past."

"But we can change the future…" I immediately responded with the first thing that came off the top of my head. "It's killing me knowing that you're not happy with me. It's the worst pain that I have ever felt in my life." She just shook her head again. "I made the dumbest mistake of my life. I'm trying to redo it and make everything _right_." There was a small time in between her response. It wasn't the one I was expecting.

She whimpered. "I can't."

I backed up, _dumbfounded._ Shit. I'm not getting her back. I didn't know what to say and… my whole body went numb right to my toes. Sonny really doesn't want to be with me. My mind kept replaying her last two words over and over like they were suddenly going to change. Damnit. I want to be in a relationship with Sonny. There's no one else I can be with but her. She's _it _for me and I don't know how to show her that. The anger at myself built up but I kept it inside because… I still wanted to see my daughter and I don't want a hothead when I'm around her.

"Can I see Sophia?"

"She's at the house…" Sonny wiped underneath her eyes and nodded, motioning towards the door.

"How far is your house from here?"

"Ten minutes…" She sighed. "Come on, you and Grady can see her."

As she went to make sure all the horses were locked up, I walked out of the stable. Pissed. Grady can obviously see it on my face and didn't really say anything. I heard him talking to Sonny for a while when we were driving. I was honestly trying not to cry in front of her since it was over her. I knew I had messed up. Grady had his doubts and he was right. He always is. I should've took that as a moment of truth. I'm so fucking stupid. When we pulled up in front of Sonny's Aunts massive house, Sonny just walked inside the unlocked door and called out that she was back.

Her Aunt was in the kitchen with Sophia in her high chair. She introduced Grady and I. I was introduced as Sophia's father. That's all I am to Sonny. Fuck. I was extremely happy to see Sophia though. I took her out of her chair and hugged her tight, kissing all over her face like I usually do when I see her. She was happy to see me also because she showed me all her toys that were laid out in Sonny's room and wanted me to pick her up whenever I would set her down.

She said I can call her Taylor. "You came from California just to visit, Chad?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see her. Them both…" I put in. Sonny just looked at me and then at her hands.

"Oh…" She gave Sonny a look as if she was asking her something about me but Sonny just waved it off.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I don't know what to think. Chad comes here and says he wants me back but how do I know he won't break up with me if he feels insecure again? It's not that easy to just give into him. When you're in a place without him and you truly think about everything, you realize what's better for you and what's not at all. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to be alone, without him trying to fix things. I wanted to move on but there's this feeling inside me that's pushing me towards him. _It'll go away_, I tell myself. It's only temporary.

He's leaving in a few days so he's temporarily here also. I felt sorry that I couldn't be with him. He looked like he was hurting but he didn't give two shits when I was hurting in New York. He just pushed me away so why can't I do the same? It's spiteful, I know but I've built up too much strength for him to just knock it out like that. I don't know. Maybe I just need some time. Maybe I should've said that instead of _I can't_. There are a lot of things I should've said but I didn't. At least Sophia's happy at the moment. She's in the greatest world with her dad and I wasn't going to take that away from her.

"Sonny…" Taylor came up to me while Chad and Grady were busy. "Why is he really here?"

"To see Sophia." I replied innocently. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "I can't take him back…"

"He flew on the quickest flight he can get, chased you here to beg for you and you're not going to take him back?"

"No."

"Are you playing hard to get or something? A man is willing to follow you to Texas and you-"

I scoffed. "He didn't chase me. He came to realization and he realized it a little too late."

"But you told me you loved him…"

"I did… I still do… I just can't do it with him." I sighed, frustrated. "I can't sit there and always have that feeling that he could break up with me just because he's not feeling good. I can't sit there and let myself think about us growing apart because of something that happened."

"But that's life; you have to push through it…"

"I tried, Auntie. He didn't." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and rubbed her arm. I furrowed my brows at her thinking face. That's not a good face. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She exhaled. "I just… I just think you need to try with him. Your mother and I were talking and she said that Chad made you happy. Emotionally and… _sexually_…"

"Inappropriate."

"Sorry."

"And why are you and my mother talking about how happy I am sexually? I'm eighteen; my sexual satisfaction is not a big deal at all." I'm lying. Chad left me reeling all the time. He never disappoints.

"It came up one time. Sonny, I know you're trying to be a strong, independent woman and I respect that but… put the past behind you."

"I did and he was the past. I'm moving on…"

"Actually, you're dwelling. You don't think I hear you talk about him sometimes with… _Penelope_?" I nodded. "You still love him and you should still give him a try."

"Whose side are you on?" I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

"I'm neutral because I think you two can work this out." She held her hands up defensively and blinked. "I just… I don't know. I want to see you two have a happy ending…"

"So, do a lot of people but it's my ending. Not theirs."

"Sonny, where's her diapers?" I heard Chad ask. That was the end of our conversation. I ran to my room and grabbed the wipes and a fresh diaper off my dresser, taking it out into the living room and changing Sophia since Chad had to use the bathroom himself. Grady leaned forward as I set Sophia on the floor and unsnapped her onesie.

"You know he really wants you back…"

"Grady…"

"And I know you, Sonny. You still love him." I just stayed quiet and changed Sophia's diaper. He sighed and shook his head. "You're both stubborn."

"It's not that, Grady. It's just… all these things we did to each other. It was a destructive relationship at some points. How do I know that's going to end? I don't want to be hurt and… I'm sure Chad doesn't want to be hurt."

"He's already hurting. He was anxious all in the airport TSA almost thought he was suspicious, he wouldn't calm down on the plane… I had to get him a drink just to relax." I put Sophia's diaper on and fastened the button on her onesie. Grady quirked a brow, shaking his head at me. "You look like you don't care."

"Because I tried explaining that shit that Travis said, he wasn't hearing it. I tried to make things work after the fight but he'd get drunk and just start fights no matter how bad I tried. How do I know that if we fight and he decides to drink that he won't pull the same shit he did in New York…?" I didn't mean to curse in front of Soph. It just slipped out. She looked at me with soft, loving eyes before getting up and running in the direction that Chad was now coming from.

"Oh, you're getting so big…" He lifted her, throwing her in the air and catching her.

"How long are you staying?" I asked Grady.

"Four days… at the Marriott about twenty minutes away." He replied. "We should probably go check in."

"Probably." I put in. "I'll see you before you leave, I guess…"

"Yeah, without a doubt." I heard my ex say. "Gimmie kiss..." Sophia gave her father a kiss before he put her down and patted Grady's back. I felt bad for Grady. He's always trying to mediate things between Chad and I. He must be tired of it.

"Later, Sonny…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Grady and I didn't want to share a room. We wanted separate places to sleep and I can understand why. I'm moping and he's talking to his wife. I'm not really moping. I'm more upset than anything. Upset and kind of depressed about it. I really want Sonny back but knowing that it's not happening just makes me feel like shit. I laid in bed and going on my phone to erase all the pictures of Sonny and I. Why torture myself with pictures of old times? God, I just want to be with her. Bad. I want her. Bad. I want all three of us to be together and just be happy. The hotel room phone rang loudly, I reached over… picking it up and pressing it to my ear.

"What?"

"Just called to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Grady said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I guess. Just tired."

I heard him putting the loose change in his pocket on the dresser. "Oh… get some sleep and try again tomorrow. She can't give up on you, man."

"But she did."

"I mean, you kinda did give up on her."

"I never gave up on her…"

"You two gave up on each other." He corrected. "Just fix it. As much as you can, alright?" I know Grady flew here with me and he's trying to help but I don't really want to hear anyone's voice right now. I'm being a baby. "You're not happy, I know that. You thought coming here would work, I know that too but it didn't and you sho-"

I hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear your angry opinions about how **_**stupid **_**I am for doing this and I might as well **_**quit **_**because it **_**sucks**_**. I don't care what flames/haters say. Fuck off. And for those who actually like my story… thank you, a lot. I really love you guys :) 15 reviews=update. I hope you tell me how you feel. Um… so yeah. Review please and thank you… chapter 52 coming soon…**

**CLARIFY:**

**The next chapter is not the last! I will tell you when the story is officially coming to an end. I wrote this and then said "Huh, I can't finish all this drama in the next chapter. I guess I have to keep going" So yeah… that's all. Thank you :) **


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N**

**Hey guys :) Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them! That's all I can really say. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I woke up the next morning, feeling like a big pile of shit. I didn't want to get out of bed and I didn't want to do anything. Grady was banging on the door at one point, calling my name. It's twelve forty four in the afternoon and the black out curtains of the hotel kept my room dark. I wanted to be alone so I can sulk in my own misery. Sonny doesn't want me. So, what do I live for besides Sophia? It's no use doing anything. I stated at the TV blankly, watching Rodger Rabbit hop in the taxi. I like this movie and I can't even enjoy it because Sonny's wrapped up in my head. I can't believe that me coming here didn't work. The voice in my head told me it was but it didn't.

"Chad!" I heard Grady's voice yet again after he took a break for a few hours. "Open the door!" I just stared, letting out a slow breath. "Can you at least let me know you're alive!" I finally got up, padding over to the door and opening it, squinting at the hall light.

"I'm alive..." I started at close the door but he slipped it before I could.

He shoved a bag at my chest. "I brought Wendy's because I know you didn't eat." I took it and headed back to the bed, throwing myself on it.

"Okay."

"You can't mope around like this..."

"I'm a grown ass man. I can do what I want."

"You can but I'm not gonna let you." He slapped my back with his hand really hard. I groaned and buried my head in a pillow.

"Leave me alone."

"Chad, she's a girl. Of course she just wasn't gonna throw herself back into your arms."

"She doesn't love me anymore."

"She loves you. She just doesn't want to be with you right now."

"Then what's the point of her even loving me if she doesn't want to be with me?"

He sighed. "She doesn't want to set herself up for disappointment." I'm not gonna disappoint her. "Give her time."

"Time... she's gonna take too long..."

"What does it matter if she takes too long? Either way, she'll want you when she fingers it out. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, asshole."

"Fuck you."

"And you hung up on me yesterday..." He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on his elbows. "I was offended."

"You're a grown man. You'll get over it."

"You know, ever since Sonny got here... you and I grew closer and distanced ourselves from Bryce and James."

"They're off doing their own things." I muttered. "Everyone's moving on..." I started. "Just like how she moved on with me."

"Oh my God, you're so whiny."

"You don't understand, I'm in love with this girl..." I sat up and explained. "I dreamed about her last night just to wake up and see that it wasn't real."

"You dreamed about her?"

"Yes..." I groaned.

"Was it a regular dream or one of those dreams?"

"It was one of those dreams." I moaned from frustration. "God, I'm so fucking stupid. I really hate myself right now. I fell in love with her too hard."

"I don't think that's possible. If you loved her that much, you would've married her." I snorted quietly. "Is she the marrying type to you?"

This question shouldn't even be answered. I avoided it. "I don't want to talk about marriage if I don't have her, Grady."

"I get that you love her. But you can't force yourself into somber state because you're so distraught."

"After everything I did for her..."

"And to her..." He added. I shot him a look but he shrugged loosely. "You were part of the reason she was bulimic and you knocked her up."

"Being there for her, staying strong for her, supporting her... and that's it. She's not gonna be with me. That's bullshit." I spat angrily.

"You helped her be strong and now she is. She's doing whatever keeps her from breaking down. She's using the strength you helped her build up." I wish I could tear it down but that'd be too selfish of me. "Give her time, man. And she was there for you too. She dropped a month of her life to go across the country with you but... we see how that ended up." He whispered the last part.

"You're not helping."

"I don't know what to say to you. I've never seen you this... messed up in the head over her."

"Whatever..." I put my head on a pillow and closed my eyes. "I need another way to show her I love her. Her rejecting me wasn't part of the orginial plan."

"So, do the first thing that comes to mind."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Sophia is the worst person to sleep with. I let her sleep in my bed last night and I swear she had her foot pushed up against my boobs. And then it's not like she wakes up and her energy gradually picks up, she wakes up and it's just BOOM! Instant energy. I don't know who she got that from. Chad wakes up mad because he has to get up and I wake up like death. So, the energy... she had to get that from my fathers side. After I bathed her and fed her breakfast, fruit loops and cut apples, I figured that... she should go hang out with her father for the day. It'll be nice for them to hang out. I found my cell phone and watched Sophia play with Taylor's couch pillow out of the corner of my eye. I dialed Chad's number and gently but effectively slapped her hand when she tried to pull the button off. Only after one ring, he picked it up. He seemed eager...

"Hey..."

"Hey." Awkward silence. "Do you want to take Sophia since you're here? You guys can hang out..."

He chuckled deeply and my stomach did a cute flip. Ugh... "Uh, I don't really know anything around Dallas."

"Oh, well um... I think there's a fair down in the big field a few miles away from here." I told him. It's not like a major fair. It's sort of like a town fair, I guess. "They have a rodeo and stuff."

"Or... all three of us can do something... together." Damnit.

"I-"

"How about you show me and Sophia how to ride those horses you take care of?"

"I don't know if Grady will wanna do that either..." I tried to get out of it. He's still trying to convince me to get back with him.

"Grady had some bad eggs from the breakfast buffet he went to this morning. I don't know if he's leaving the bathroom."

"Oh... poor Grady. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He's in his room, occupying his bathroom."

"Ew." I giggled but was utterly disgusted. "I guess the horse thing will be okay."

"Great." He exclaimed but died down his happiness quickly. "I'll be there by two thirty..."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine..." I silently laughed and ran my fingers through Sophia's hair.

"Fine..." I hung up the phone and dropped it beside me.

Holy crap! What did I just do! I picked Sophia up, bolting towards my room and placing her giggly self on the floor. I opened the dresser draw, trying to find a shirt that would look amazing on me. I have to find something that will show all my curves. Amazingly, I found a pair of dark blue jeans. I wouldn't really wear shorts to ride since the leather stirrups will cut into your legs. I took the shorts I had on off and slid the jeans on. I then took off my camisole and put on the black shirt that had and 'X' on it with the word 'Forever' on the bottom. I'll just wear black converses. I then dressed Sophia even though she'll be riding with me since she's only one! I don't know if that's safe. Well... I'll just see when we get there. I put Sophia in a pair of leggings and a t shirt so she wouldn't get to hot. I left my hair the way it was in it's wavy state. I put hers in a ponytail since she gets frustrated when it's hot and her hair is on her face. Okay... we're ready. We met Chad at the stable he met me yesterday evening. He hugged Sophia then we had an awkward "Hey". She hugged him and popped her head up when she heard the horses.

"You ever been on a horse?" I asked as Alex have me a questionable look as we walked past him while he was helping a little boy on his horse.

"Yeah, once. When I was... seventeen." He chuckled. "I'll honestly tell you that I'm more afraid of hurting this area on one." He motioned to his lower region. Chad looks more tired if anything. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"You should be fine."

"I hope." He grumbled while Sophia clapped her hands randomly. "You work here?"

"Yeah, I just take care of the horses."

"Oh... is that why you were here late yesterday?"

"Mhm."

"Oh..." He drawled out.

"How did you know I was here?"

"We saw you taking the horse out the stable when we were on our way to your house..." He said above a whisper. There's was an awkward silence before I opened Lake's barrier and petted his muzzle softly.

"This is Lake..."

"Is Lake your horse?"

"Basically." I giggled. I grabbed his hair and led him over to another barrier. The horse that Chad'll riding, Bruiser, he's all black. An Arabian Thoroughbred. He's very pretty and friendly. He just... a little stubborn. "This is Bruiser."

"Is there... a reason he's called _Bruiser?"_

"No, not that I know of but I've ridden on him before. You'll be fine." I assured Chad, grabbing Bruisers hair to lead him out. I led both horses and saddled them up while Chad got Sophia friendly with Lake.

"Will she be okay riding with you? She has small legs."

I shrugged. "I think she will." I got up on Lake easily and wrapped his rein around my hands. I held my arms out for Sophia, putting her in front of me and holding her close to me by her waist. Chad hesitantly got on his, situating his manhood. "This is new to you, isn't it?"

"Don't judge me..." He breathed out. "You lead, I'll follow." I made sure I was holding Sophia well before I kicked my heels. Lake began walking. Bruiser walked behind us with Chad on his back. "So, this is what you do?"

"Mhm..."

"Is it relaxing?"

"When I'm by myself in the evening. It gives me time to think."

"What do you think about?"

"Everything. Sophia, my parents, my brothers... life in general." I didn't want to say him. I didn't want to bring up false hope. "How's your mom and dad?"

"They're great. My dad just got a new car."

"What kind?"

"An all black 2011 Corvette."

"Your _father_ bought a _Corvette?"_

"I know. It sounds insane but he wanted a quote on quote "sexy car" to drive with my mother in." We both laughed. "You miss California?"

"Sometimes."

"You ever gonna come back?" We got further out into the meadow and started on a trail.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to come back? And see Penelope and everyone?"

"To visit but I don't think I would stay. I'll probably be there for Christmas and stuff..." I looked over at him briefly. He looked kinda sad but I can see him pushing through it. I feel bad. "Would you consider moving here?"

"It depends on the situation."

"Let's say..." I clicked my tongue. "You're job gave you two choices. You can work in Los Angeles or in Dallas..."

"My family's in L.A. but you're in Dallas. It would be Dallas..."

"Why?"

"Yo- Sophia's here. I'd want to be around my daughter." He was gonna say "You're here." but he stopped himself.

"Oh..."

We went over a small hill, passing a crystal green lake. Sophia seemed to relax on his ride also. With my arm wrapped around her waist, she just leaned back on me. I giggled. "Why are you giggling?"

"She's a lazy baby." I pointed out. "This is all she does."

"Life is easy for her." Chad smirked. "She gets everything she wants on command."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "I _wish_ life was that easy." I caught Chad looking at me. Like he was studying me hard. I furrowed my brows when he fought a smile. "What?"

"I bought you that shirt..."

"Huh?"

"From... Forever 21. When you skipped school with me and I took you to Santa Ana." I looked down and then snapped my open jaw shut. My cheeks flamed a dull red as he chuckled deeply. I didn't notice...

"Oh, yeah." I flashed a coy smile. "What a coincidence?"

"Hm, yeah..." He shook his head with a laugh. "It still looks good."

"Thanks..." I said meekly.

Butterflies tickled my stomach. How was I supposed to take the complement? A smile just formed and it was followed by a blush. I patted Sophia's belly gently. She's so quiet. Is she sleep? I looked forward at her and saw her eyes drooping closed. At least she's not turning red like she does when she gets hot. I don't want her out here too long. The sunblock can only protect so much. I forgot to bring a hat for her and the last thing I need is sunburn on her pretty face.

"I forgot to bring a hat for Soph."

"She has sunblock on, right?"

"Yeah but still..."

"You want to go back?"

"Um... yeah..." I kinda felt bad again. I don't know why this felt like a date with Chad for me but I was sad I had to cut it short. Oh well, Sophia comes before him anyway. And I'm sure he doesn't mind since he wouldn't want her to get burned out here either.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"Ugh, you guys smell like horse butt." Her aunt wouldn't let us sit on her furniture without washing our clothes and taking a shower. I had to drive to the hotel, wash and change just to come back. I was leaving until Sonny said:

"I might have some of your clothes. Nothing special... just basketball shorts and a wife beater."

I wonder if she sleeps in it at night for comfort. I doubt it.

I bathed and forced Sophia to stay up and drink some water so she wouldn't get dehydrated after bein out in the sun all day. After two glasses of ice water, Sophia knocked out on my lap. I put her in the crib while Sonny was taking a shower. Sophia grew. The Skype camera didn't show her whole body. She got a little taller and she's proportioning. Meaning: her body is catching up to her head. I love my daughter but she had a big head when she littler. It's her big brain because she's smart as hell. When Sonny got out of the shower, I went in and Sonny took my dirty clothes with her. It took everything in my not to think of Sonny in here with me. Once I got the smell off me, I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Uh... where's the clothes?" Sonny turned around as I stood in her doorway and stared at my chest.

She dazed at it. "The what?"

"My clothes...?"

"Oh, yeah..." She tore her eyes away from me and took folded clothes off the bed. "You're gonna have to go commando."

"Okay..." I didn't really have a problem with it.

Sonny left the room so I can get dressed. I then heard pots and pans moving around in the kitchen. I walked out while putting my shirt on, checking Sophia in the process. The clothes didn't smell like Sonny. They smelled like her laundry which told me that she did wear and wash this at some point. She still sleeps in my clothes. But I won't call her out on it. Even though it would make her blush.

"What would you like to eat, Cooper?"

"What are you offering?"

"You want pizza?"

"Hm..." I shrugged. Not really.

"Chinese?"

"That sounds better."

"You want what you usually get or...?"

"Yeah." I listened to Sonny order the food with ease.

I couldn't help myself from reaching out and touching her. I trailed my hand along the curve of her waist. She put her hand over mine and took it off slowly. My hand went to her body again and my other went to her neck, pushing the hair off. She hung up the phone when she was finished and put her hand on my chest, pushing me back.

"Chad..."

"Please don't fight me on this." I pressed my lips to hers lightly.

As light as a feather. She didn't push me away immediately which gave me some hope that she didn't hate me. I cupped the side of her neck and pulled her closer. Her tongue glided over mine and fuck. I wanted Sonny. I needed her bad and I'm not even hard yet. Her arms wrapped around my neck as the kiss deepened, her warm fingers curling in my hair. The self control was wearing thin in me. I reached down, picking her up and lifting her onto the counter. I stood between her legs as we kissed faster. She reached between us and pulled my shirt over my head so she can drop it to the floor. I kissed past her lips and down to the soft skin underneath her jaw. I ravished it like I used to but I didn't leave any marks. Her hands roamed my bare chest as mine inched up her thigh, massaging it on the way up. Sonny's hands were so soft on my skin. It made me shudder. A breathy moan escaped her lips. Then it was like she was stunned. Sonny backed up but I followed, still kissing her.

"I don't want to start something... we're not gonna be able to finish." She said lowly.

"And why can't we finish?" Besides her aunt being in the house?

"B-Because..." She stuttered. "It's wrong."

"It's not wrong."

"You're not my boyfriend. I can't-" I shut her up with my lips and pulled back. "I can't do this with you."

"Take me back."

"No..."

I swallowed. "I promise I'll do right, Sonny. I won't let you down."

"You promised that before... and then New York happened. It's a common cycle with us."

"There won't be a cycle. I swear that I will do right by you. I swear on everything I have." She shook her head.

"I have to check the clothes..." She hopped off the counter and headed in the direction of the wash room.

I scooped up the shirt and followed. "Sonny."

"Drop it."

"Sonny, stop."

"Drop it, Chad. Just leave it alone. Everything was going fine today and then you bring this up again."

"I can't drop it. I'm in love with you; you can't expect me to drop something like this. It's not that easy. And I know it isn't easy for you." She opened the basement door and padded down the steps. You could hear the water in the wash sloshing around.

"I'm doing just fine."

"You'd be doing great if you were with me." I tried. "We'd be happier."

"I'm happy enough. Did you call Grady and see how he's doing?"

"He's a man. I'm sure he's fine." I disregarded it. I probably should check on him. "Please, try again with me." I stop her before she can get to the washing machine.

"No..."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"A repeat. A repeat of us fighting and you drinking and me going home. I can't take that twice from you."

"It won't happen again. I wasn't truly thinking. It was irrational."

"Obviously."

"You don't have to have an attitude about it."

"Why? You did. You had an attitude towards me for months until you started to realize that you still had feelings for me. You shrugged me off every time you saw me. You treated me like you never cared and now you're "different" you've "changed" that's bullshit. Complete bullshit." She spat out curtly. "It's not fair. I finally start to truly move on and do something for myself and you show up."

"Because I care and I never stopped caring. I needed time to think."

"Then we should've taken a break. Not actually split to see other people!"

"I didn't see other people!"

"You didn't see other people! Swear to me!"

"I can't." I shook my head. Why base everything on lies? I want to get off to a good start.

"It was Hanna, wasn't it?" I pursed my lips. Sonny scoffed and folded her arms. "Good job, Chad. You got what you always wanted."

"Are we really gonna fight about Hanna when we were broken up, Sonny?"

"No, we aren't fighting about anything because you can go be with her and I'll stay here and do me." She raised her hands defensively. I groaned loudly.

"I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. She means nothing to me."

"Travis meant nothing to me but you couldn't see that."

"I see it now."

"Well, I can't see how Hanna means nothing if you slept with her. I never slept with Travis. I never did anything with Travis. I dated him and that's it."

"You're blowing this out of proportion."

"You're so hypocritical."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I was single!"

"You still are!" She yelled back. "You're fucking single!"

"So are you!"

"I'm happy without you! It's you who's moping like a little bitch!"

"Stop..." I warned her.

"You don't have anyone to hold at night so you come here and try to get me back! You're a bitch!" I knew she was saying it out of anger but still... I can't take her bombing my pride like that.

"Stop, Sonny..."

"And maybe I should've slept with Travis since you're so fucking insecure!" I grabbed her biceps but loose enough not to hurt her. Every blow to my ego made my masculinity shrink inside me.

"Damnit, Sonny! I came back to get you not to fight! I cannot and will not live without you but you're so fucked up that you can't see that! I treated Hanna like shit because she wasn't you! I fucked her! I didn't make love to her because I love you and only you but you're really starting to piss me the fuck off! I will always want you! Without a doubt until my heart stops beating! You will always be my number one! Stop being so goddamn stubborn and open your eyes to see that what I am saying to you is true!" I screamed at her.

"What is going on down here?" Taylor padded down the steps quickly and put a hand on my shoulder, making me step away from her. "Why are you two screaming? You were screaming so loud you woke Sophia up." She stated.

"Your niece is stubborn and I'm sorry. We'll keep the conversation down." I said calmly.

"I'm done with the conversation."

"Well, I'm not. You don't have to speak but you're gonna listen."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

I look at Chad when he yells at me and see the sincerity in his eyes. I just... maybe I should take him back. But! He slept with Hanna after all those bad things he said about her when we were together. It could've just been that they were horny and needed someone to fill their sexual needs but shit! Chad had other options besides Hanna. I hate her. And when we kissed, I've never seen so many fireworks in my life. I don't get why it's Chad. Why is he the one I fell in love with? Why is he the one my feels are so conflicted over? It's all so hard to process. I feel like I need a stiff drink. Taylor when upstairs hesitantly after our screaming match and closed the door behind her. I leaned on the washer that stopped and wove all ten fingers into my hair. I'm so confused.

"You know I love you..."

And you know I love you.

"And if I was actually thinking _rationally,_ we'd still be together. You know that." I do know that but it happened and now I don't know what to know. "You love me?" I just nodded. He cupped the sides of my face, running his thumbs over my cheekbones. "Then, take me back and let's start over."

"I need time to think about it."

"How much time?"

"I don't know… I need time."

The rest of the day was _completely _awkward. My aunt looked at me like I stole something every time Chad wasn't looking so I know she was going to ask what happened when he left. We played with Sophia together and that was awkward because she'd do this thing where Chad and I _have_ to sit together and she'd climb all over us like we were a jungle gym. Then Chad would tickle her and she'd run, he'd chance after to her and then she'd bring him back over to me when he caught her. Don't get me wrong, it was cute… it was just awkward. Chad took Sophia with him so he has her for the night. I didn't protest; he can have _all _the time he wants with her. That's when Aunt Taylor went into twenty one question mode.

"You're in love…" She drawled out like she was someone my age.

"Shut up…" I drawled out, diving into my bed and putting a pillow over my face.

"Are you gonna take him back?"

"I don't know."

"You should because he sounds like he _really _loves you." She sat on my bed and placed her hands on my back, pushing me repeatedly. "And that little kissing scene in the kitchen looked like you were ready to take him back?"

"Why were you watching?" I moaned out loudly with a laugh.

"I wasn't! I was coming to ask you guys a question and then you were kissing and then I left. Which by the way, you can't go further than that with me in the house."

"I wasn't going to."

"But in all seriousness, he loves you and you love him. You two are meant to be together by what I've seen. Plus, Sophia laughs a whole lot louder when you two are together." She also added. I sighed into the pillow and lifted my head.

"You really think I should take him back?"

"Are you happy when you're with him?" I nodded. "He makes Sophia happy?" I nodded. "You love him?" I nodded again. "All the more reason. Give him another chance. It'll work out if you both try hard enough and if you need to run away… your room will always be here."

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

"I feel like I lost twenty pounds."

"You look like you lost twenty pounds." He held his hands out for my daughter but I held her tightly to my chest. "Did you wash your hands?"

"No, I stuck them in the toilet…" He spat at me sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I took a shower twenty minute ago." Sophia went to him when I let go and sat on his lap. "She missed her Godfather."

"I bet." I sat on the chair next to the TV and dropped my head back. "She said she needed time."

"I told you."

I frowned. "But she didn't specify how much time."

"It's still better than nothing, Chad."

"I know." I picked up my head and saw Sophia looking out at the TV with entertained eyes. She doesn't even know what she's watching but it's a cartoon and that's all that counts. "She knows that I slept with Hanna."

"What'd she say?"

"We fought and then she let it go." I shrugged. _It's gonna happen, _I told myself. She's gonna take me back. I'm getting somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought. I have a major Chemistry test coming up and I'm stressing so no update this week. Sorry guys but it's only a week and if I don't pass this test, I have to take the class over. (Not trying to take that class over. I hated it the first time) Anyway… 15 reviews=update. I hope you liked it :) Review please and thank you… Chapter 53 coming soon…**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I loved them all and thanks for wishing me good luck on my Chemistry test. I take it Friday so I will not be updating until after that****. A little thing about this chapter… it's more of a filler chapter but it still counts as an actual chapter to me. ENJOY!**

**Important authors note at the end.**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

It's been a month. That's all you need to know. I used the key to open the door to Chad's apartment around twelve o clock in the morning. When I opened the door, he was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. He turned his head to me curiously and furrowed his brows. He hasn't seen me in a month. I just came back from Texas two days ago. I know what I want and I have only a few rules.

"What are you doing here?" I closed the door and walked in with confidence, turning off the TV in front of him and sighing.

"I want this to work between us."

"Huh?"

"You and me? When we get back together, I want it to work. I want everything to be fine with no harsh feelings about anything."

He stood with his bowl. "What are you talking about?"

"When you and I become a couple because... I want to be with you. More than you can imagine. I just want everything to be okay."

"It will be. I won't let you down."

"And I won't let you down either." I nodded with a breath of relief. But I wasn't finished. "I have a few rules..."

"Rules?"

"Lightweight rules. More like statements, they're easy. Don't bring Hanna up around me and I won't bring Travis up around you unless it has something to do with our relationship."

As he put the bowl on the coffee table, he nodded. "That sounds fair."

"That whole drinking and anger thing you pulled in New York isn't going to happen again."

"I'm done with that." He assured me. "It'll never happen around you." I nodded.

"You have to talk to me instead of blowing things out of proportion when something is wrong."

He nodded. "Done."

"Honesty. Always be honest." He pulled me closer to him by my waist. I placed a hand on his bare chest and have him a look. He smirked and snickered. "Last but not least..."

"I'll do anything."

"If I am with you then I am with you and no one else and I don't want to be with anyone else. I love you. Promise to love me and stick by me through anything that goes wrong in between because I'll do it for you effortlessly."

"With every breath." He simply said. "I love you too."

His lips met mine leisurely and they stayed there for a long time. I feel better. I feel like everything can slowly fall back into place. But... I didn't want to have sudden make up sex. That's how I got pregnant. Even though I'm on the pill and Chad will use a condom, I just don't feel like it. And he felt content just kissing me like this. The silence in his apartment besides the central air relaxed me and I melted in his strong arms. He sat on the couch and pulled me atop of him. I was perfectly happy just like this. We're starting over. Everything was going to be okay now. We can do this.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like going..." I murmured onto Chad's neck and felt him shudder.<p>

It's been a year and we're doing just fine. I mean, how fine are we doing? I'm happy and he's happy so I'd say we we're doing just fine. I enrolled at the University of Southern California. I realized that... I wanted to help other girls who feel insecure about themselves and develop eating disorders so I'm majoring in Psychology. It's been a few months since schools started and I never knew it would be this hard jumping back into education. Since Sophia's two, she goes to daycare and I pick her up on my way home and go back to his apartment. Since I'm nineteen, no one has any say on where I sleep in my family. Chad just chuckled and ran his hand up my back.

"You have to..."

"But it's so much work." I complained. "Let's just stay home. We'll send Sophia to your mom and we'll have adult playtime."

"Tempting but no. I don't want you to fall behind."

Chad's twenty four and I swear he just gets sexier with age. I don't know if it's the muscles or his hands or his face or his voice or laugh. It could just be all of him. But I know one main part is his crystal blue eyes. "One day won't kill me."

"No, Sonshine."

"Please?"

"No..."

"I'll satisfy you if you say yes."

"No." Damnit. "You have to go to school and get that Masters degree, baby. I'll be satisfied completely when you graduate." He hummed when my lips kissed his throat once more.

"But that's years from now. I'm talking about one day and that day being today."

"It's not happening." He hitched my leg over his waist. I could feel his soft member in his boxers between my legs. "I wanna go to business parties and brag to everyone how my girlfriend has her Masters in Psychology. But I don't want you to psychoanalyze me whenever I don't feel good. That'd be annoying."

"Chad..." I whined. Sophia should be waking up any moment. "I don't wanna go."

He tilted my chin and looked at me. "But you're going." He kissed my lips shortly. "I'll see you when you get home." I groaned and kissed him again before sitting up and pushing the covers off me. I knew he was going back to sleep when I left since it's his day off and he should. He works hard so he needs to enjoy his break. As I got out of bed, I felt his hand smack my butt. I glared at him over my shoulder and shook my head. "Love you too..."

"Yeah, whatever." I said playfully.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth and let my hair air dry so it was wavy. I then put it up in a bun and got dressed. Chad watched me get dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top that I tucked in. It was hot today so little clothes were best. I slid my feet in a pair of sandals and sighed, grabbing my tan bag and slinging the strap over my shoulder.

"Bye..." I leaned down on the bed briefly and kissed Chad's cheek.

He hummed a bye as I walked out the door. I kissed Sophia's head when I passed her crib and left the house quietly. I still have the BMW my parents bought me. I use that to get around and everything in that car is great. My first class is of the day is Psych. It's a hard class but I put up with it because I really want to do this. How do I pay for this? My mom and her willingness to pay for everything I want. She will not let me pay for anything with school. No matter how much Chad offers, how much I beg her not to, she does what she wants. There's no fighting her in anything. I sat in a seat in the second row towards the window. Then the professor walked in.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

My girlfriends majoring in Psych. She's smart as hell. Smart girls are sexy ones and Sonny's too sexy for words. I took Sophia's bag that had her snack- a juice box and some teddy grams- since they provide lunch and hung it up in her designated cubby. Sophia let go of my hand when we got to Little Sunshine's daycare. I bent down and kissed her before guiding my daughter to the play area. One of the teachers, Miss Morgan, greeted me with a smile and said hi to Sophia. That's usually how drop off goes. Except this time, Morgan pulled me to the side while Sophia found a toy to play with.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to talk to you about Sophia for a second."

"No problem..."

"Um, how is she at home? I know she's only two and still doesn't know that many words but does she talk at home?"

I furrowed my brows. "A whole lot, why?"

"Well, she doesn't really speak here. Don't get me wrong, she's a great little girl and fun to be around... she just makes gestures and sounds rather than actually trying to speak words. I'm worried about speech delay."

"No, no... She speaks a lot at home." I assured her. "Does she talk with the other kids?"

"Rarely. She'll sit by herself and play on her own." What's wrong with Sophia? Nothing's wrong with her. "Like yesterday, one of the other kids brought her a doll so they can play together but Sophia just went off to the side and played on her own."

"Oh... she's probably just shy."

"It could be that too. I'll try to work on it and I'll let you or her mother know the progress of it, alright?"

"Okay."

"Have a good day, Mr. Cooper." She patted my arm before turning around and tending to one of the kids.

Could Sophia have a speech delay? No, when she's at home she's flying off at the mouth constantly. Even around family. Maybe it's the day care center. I don't know. I'll talk about it with Sonny later on today. Since it was my day off, I'm going to go see my parents for a while. They still live in the same house and Mr. Monroe lives next door. He's still not fond of me but he puts up with it because of Sonny. Sonny blatantly told him that she doesn't care if he likes me or not. Which is true. Sonny is nineteen and should be free to be with who she wants. But if you try and tell that to Jake, he'll flip out on you.

"Hi, mom..." I kissed her cheek when I saw her in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She smiled at me.

"Look at my handsome son..."

"You're in a good mood."

"I just haven't seen you in a long time. How are you? Where's Soph?"

"I'm okay and she's fine. I just dropped her off at day care."

"Oh... I would've watched her for today."

"Nah, she should be around other kids, mom. The teacher thinks she has a speech delay."

She scoffed. "Sophia? No, she's the loudest, most talkative person in the family."

"I told her that but she said she plays by herself instead of socializing."

"Mm..." She nodded. "She got it honestly. You were like that when you were in daycare. You wouldn't play with the other kids until you were like four. She's just shy. You were shy."

"I was shy? How was I shy? Do you see how I am now?" I asked unbelievably.

"You grew out of it. Don't worry about it. Sophia talks around you and that's all the really, truly matters." My mother said.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to go get Starbucks. My coffee's too weak for him apparently." I nodded slowly. "How's Sonny?"

"She's okay. She's at school also."

"Oh... how does she like USC?"

"She said she likes it but... her classes are hard. She was up late last night studying for a practical..." I told her. I had to drag Sonny away from her laptop and force her into the bed so she can sleep. "I don't miss those days."

"You never studied but then again, she's going for her Masters. You just went for your Bachelors."

"That I did. And I studied. I just didn't study as hard as she does."

My mother chuckled and sipped her coffee as the front door opened. "You were lazy."

"Hey, Chad..." My father greeted me with a pat on the back. He had a cup of ice coffee in his hand. It looked big and my mother looked disgusted. "Don't start."

"That's a lot of coffee. You're going to be shaking by the end of today, Jack."

"I'll be fine." He waved her off and peered at me. "How's everything?"

"Good."

"Soph's at daycare?" I nodded. "You have the day off. What are you going to do today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No, we're all good here but thanks." My father stated as I turned around to the fridge and fixed myself a glass of apple juice. You'd think I'd be tired of this since Sophia drinks it so much.

"When are you gonna propose to Sonny?" My mother asked suddenly. I put the glass down from my lips and chuckled deeply.

"Where'd you get the idea from that I'm going to propose to her?" I put the glass on the counter and leaned my hand on it.

"I assumed since... you've been with her for a long time and you to love each other a lot. And you have a kid together." She went on.

"I... have thought about marrying her. Plenty of times but right now, we're perfectly happy the way we are."

"You're not getting any younger." She said. "Marry her."

"Mom, I'm twenty four. I have time. And you should be happy that I'm with one girl rather than having different ones run in and out of my life."

"That's true." My father agreed. "You slept around. Lucky you didn't catch anything."

"I got tested and I'm clean. I'm responsible and I wrapped it up every time." They both looked at me with a condescending look. I laughed loudly and shook my head. "Except for once and we see how that turned out. But I don't regret it. Sophia is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"Mm..." My mother hummed when the house phone rang. She went over to the wall to pick it up.

"You're going to need a bigger apartment." He said to me. "Sophia can't sleep in the same room as you guys forever."

"I know. I think there's a two bedroom a couple of floors above me. I have to ask the front desk about it." I replied quietly. My mother laughed softly at whoever she was speaking to but then motioned to my father.

"Neil and Amanda invited us to dinner tonight? You okay with going over there?" My father nodded at her. She turned her direction back to the phone.

"So, why don't you want to marry Sonny?"

"Huh?"

"What's the true reason?"

"It's not that I don't want to. I'm just not ready and she's only nineteen. I'd wait until she's twenty one and almost finished with college so she doesn't have to stress over wedding stuff and school work. Plus, I would feel bad if everyone at the wedding was drinking champagne and she couldn't."

He sipped his coffee. "Oh... but you can also just put the ring on her finger now so you'd be engaged but marry her two years from now. I proposed to your mother and we didn't get married for a year and a half."

"I don't know. If I do decide to propose then I'll let you know but right now, Sonny and I are happy the way we are."

"So, we're going to Baci with them tonight around seven thirty." My mom ran her fingers through my fathers' hair as she sat down. "You know, I'm happy Sophia didn't get the blonde hair. She got Sonny's hair color. Brown hair and blue eyes. She's striking." I snickered.

"That means Chad had strong genes."

"Not really because she looks exactly like Sonny and has freckles like Sonny..."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

"Isn't that nice of you to meet me for lunch?" I smiled at Penelope who just flipped me off quickly. We were sitting outside at a Café underneath tan umbrellas. My next class wasn't for two hours. So I have time.

"I missed you."

"I bet. Nico keeps you locked away in your dorm room. No wonder you're glowing." I teased. She stuck her tongue at me. "What's up?"

She sighed. "I'm tired of school. Well no. I'm tired of the sluts that think they can take Nico away from me." And then groaned. "It's so annoying hearing them talk about him."

"Oh my God, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm annoyed." I gave her a sarcastic look which she returned with a glare. "Seriously. I'm more annoyed if anything."

"But he comes to you for everything and you're the one he's with so that's that."

She beamed. "I know. How's Cooper treating you? Do I have to go and knock some since into him?"

"No, he's okay." I giggled, looking at the salads on the menu. I want the Ahi Tuna salad. "We're doing fine."

"That's good. Oh my God!" She exclaimed out of nowhere. "Tawni Hart? Remember her? She's sitting right there." She pointed discreetly to her left. I'm still not liking Tawni after how she treated me but she looked really chubby. The guy she was with looked familiar also.

"Oh wow."

"She got fat." Pen blurted out. I shot her a look and shook my head. "I'm just saying..."

"She looks sick." I muttered. Her hair doesn't look like it did in high school. It's thin and dry looking. I automatically felt bad and wanted to go say hi. But Penelope would kill me if I tried to say hi to her since she was out to get both of us in P.A.

"Anyway, I think you and me should do something..." The waitress came back with our waters and took our orders quickly.

"Something like what?"

She faked a pout. "I don't know. I haven't spent that much time with you since you started school. I miss you..."

"Well, you can't say... let's do something and not have a plan."

"I know, I know. Do you wanna go to a frat party with me?"

"No." I scoffed. "I'm not into that kind of stuff anymore."

"You're nineteen."

"So what? I have a daughter. I'd rather be home with her than pushed up with a bunch of drunk, sweaty guys."

"You're no fun."

"I've moved on from that stuff. We're spending time together now."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah..." I breathed out. "We'll figure something out."

"Mhm." As I sipped my water, Penelope chewed on her bottom lip like she wanted to ask me something. "How has your eating and stuff been?"

"It's okay. I eat just as much as you do." I said lowly.

"You haven't... have you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't." I shrugged honestly.

"Sonny..." She said in a caring way.

"I don't know what happened. That one day he wasn't home I felt like I ate so much in a week."

"How long ago was this?"

"Maybe a two month and a few weeks ago." There was a short pause. "I felt awful after doing it."

"Does he know?" I shook my head. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I don't want to worry him and have him stress out over me. It's not worth it."

"It's your health."

"My health. Not his so I don't want to concern him. I still feel kind of bad about it."

"Oh..."

"And then I thought: If Sophia saw me and could understand what I did, would she think its okay to do that? I wouldn't want her to fall into that same habit I had."

"You're working on it."

"I am. I try everyday but I can't pretend like it doesn't pop up in my head every once in a while." I exhaled.

She put a small smile on her face. "At least you're owning up to it and you're trying to fix it. I remember when I couldn't get through to you at all."

"I know." It took me having a stomach ulcer to see that I was hurting myself... and Sophia because I was pregnant at that time.

"Still craving Snickers Ice Cream bars?"

"No. I'm sick of those." We both laughed. "That's all I ate when I was pregnant. Snickers Ice cream, Chili Dogs and Cherry Soda."

"And pretzels."

"I wonder what you're going to crave."

"Burgers and Rum Raisin." She chuckled, moving her glass so the waitress can put our plates down. My salad made me drool. It looked so good. I picked up my fork and stuck it in a piece of tuna and lettuce. Penelope had ordered the same thing as me. I put the fork in my mouth and sighed. So good...

"Did you ever get to wear that thing from Victoria's Secret that you bought?"

"Nope but I'm gonna use it very soon. I think Soph is gonna spend the night at Jakes place with Nicole tomorrow night."

"When's the last time you and Chad... did stuff?"

I inhaled deeply. "A month..."

"You and him went a whole month without sex?" She whispered hastily. "But you two are always together."

"Sophia's sleeping in the room with us. And I refuse to do that with her in the room."

"Wait until she's asleep."

"No, that's weird." I put some more food in my mouth and chewed. "I'm serious, Pen. But he's working late tomorrow. I thought about... dressing up in a pencil skirt and just randomly showing up at night while he's there and yeah..."

She gasped. "You should do it."

"There's cameras in the office. I don't want to get him in trouble."

"So, reach up and turn it off. There's always a button that turns it off. Sonny, you should completely do that tomorrow night."

"I don't know."

"Do you know how hard he would get?"

"Oh my God..." I burned red and put a hand over my eyebrows to cover my eyes from her. "Please don't."

"He would be crazy horny and you two would have unbelievable, passionate, office sex." She whispered. I fought a laugh and squeezed my eyes shut, dropping my hand on the table.

"That's the end of that conversation."

"Do it."

"Fine. Whatever. Just... don't talk about it anymore."

"Great." She grinned and picked up her glass. "Don't you miss these conversations?"

"No, I don't."

"Liar." I missed her craziness. She took a big gulp while I took a big bite out of my food. "Mm. I'm excited for Chad."

"Why?"

"He's about to get some."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

Sophia pointed to the TV enthusiastically. "There!"

"I spoke to Sophia's teacher."

"What'd she say?"

"She's worried that Soph might have a speech delay. She said... she doesn't play with the other kids that much and she doesn't talk that much." I told Sonny who was looking at Sophia respond to a repeat Diego episode with a bag of popcorn.

"But she talks a lot. I don't know about the friends' thing but Sophia talks."

"I don't really know about this stuff. I told my mother and she said that I was the same way. She said it's just shyness."

"It could be that. But what if... something _is_ wrong?"

"If you're really worried about it, we can get her tested and stuff."

"Daddy, more popcorn..." Sophia climbed off the couch and walked over to us since we were in the kitchen. "More please..." She handed the bag to me.

"Mommy's making dinner. You'll eat then."

"I can have juice?"

"You can have water..." She followed me to the fridge and watched me fill her sippy cup with cold water. I handed it to her and watched her run off to the couch. "She seems fine to me." But I can see the worry on Sonny's face as she turned the chicken over in the pan. "Don't stress over it."

"What if she's not okay?"

"Then we'll help her out but we both see her and we both know she speaks well and socializes with other people. If she doesn't speak in day care then maybe it's something there she doesn't like."

"She's two. There's not a lot of things she can dislike."

"She doesn't like peas." I pointed out. "Or regular milk. She drinks Chocolate."

"You did that to her. She drank white milk perfectly fine until you started giving her chocolate." Sonny smiled with a laugh. "Miss Morgan said she spoke a little more today when she was talking to Sophia. And she sang along in the song so I think she just has to get used to day care. She's been around us for so long that being with a room full of different kids might be a little... change for her."

"That could be it to." I replied. "And another thing, we have to move. We need two bedrooms."

"I know. And I feel bad because you're gonna pay for it and I have nothing to offer." She covered the pan and put the fork down.

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not." I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. "I should contribute."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"I'm not taking your money, Sonshine."

"Bu-"

"No."

"God, you're so mean. You don't let me stay home; you don't let me pay for anything."

"I let you sleep with me."

"Oh, like I actually want that." She snorted before giggling. I scoffed. "Just kidding. At least let me contribute."

"You're contribution will be painting Sophia's walls whatever color you like." I pecked her lips briefly. "Okay."

"Fine." Sonny grumbled and let me kiss her again. "How was your day off?"

"Too short." I replied. "I have three very, very important meetings tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

After dinner and a nonstop talking Sophia, she fell asleep around nine thirty and was done for the night. While Sonny cleaned the kitchen and took a shower, I tried getting my presentations ready but I couldn't seem to focus on it. Most of it is done but I feel as if it could be better. If I screw up, I feel like my job is on the line. I can't lose my job. I peered over at the clock and it read '1:03'. When did time move so fast? I just started a few hours ago. I felt Sonny's hands rest on my shoulder and slide down my shirt covered chest.

"It's late."

"I have to finish."

"You've been working for hours and you're tired." She told me, sliding her hands inside my shirt. I yawned. "It'll be here when you wake up."

"That's what I said to you the other night." I chuckled and fixed a pie chart on the PowerPoint. "I'm almost finished."

"You're finished. You're just being a perfectionist."

I hit save. "I am because this has to be right."

"It's perfectly fine, Chad. Come to bed." I felt her nails gently graze my chest. I shudder at the warmth of her hands. "Come on..." She pulled out the chair quietly. I hit save one more time and put the laptop on sleep. I removed my shirt and pants so I can sleep in my boxers. I got in bed with her and sighed. Sonny kissed under my jaw lightly and hummed. Before I knew it, I was lulled to sleep by Sonny's hand running up and down my torso.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So… like, love, hate, bored? Review! Tell me what you thought? I hope you liked it. I tried hard. Boring? If you thought it was boring, you can tell me. It makes my writing better. I was writing this through an authors block also :) 15 reviews=update. Um… that's all I really have to say. I hope you liked. Review please and thank you… Chapter 54 coming soon…**

**Important**

**The next chapter is the last chapter. :( It's over in the next one. I know I'll be sad. I loved writing this story and I'm glad you loved reading this story but everything has to come to an end. Chapter 54 is the last and 55 is the epilogue :) Love you.**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Thanks so, so, so, so, so much for all your reviews! I loved them all like I usually do. They mean so much to me. I'm… a little sad to say that this is the last chapter. This story has been through a lot and… it's crazy that you guys stick through me despite all my breaks and writers blocks and stuff. You're the best :') ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

(Night Before)

"You don't... find it awkward that she can wake up at any moment." Sonny put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back to try to get my lips away from her neck.

"No." I was just horny. And all I wanted was sex right now. She refuses me because Sophia shares the room with us and it's awkward for her. I took her leg and pulled her closer to me so that I was between her legs but we were still laying side by side. "Just relax..." I kissed her lips slowly but felt her resist.

"I can't. She's right there." Sonny laughed meekly.

"Come on, Sonny. I know you want me just as much as I want you right now." I dropped my head on the pillow and groaned. "It's been a month. I'm dying."

"And I'm not? I just can't get into it with Sophia sleeping in here." She cupped my cheek and made me look at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." It's not fine!

I dropped her leg and sat up. The bad part is... I'm hard and it's not going to go away with ice. She ran her fingers through my hair and sat up when I did. It's like three in the morning. We both woke up because of Charlie's loud "partying" aka she got herself a boyfriend and he must be putting in work. His name is Logan. I swung my legs over the bed, patting out the room and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower to a lukewarm setting. I rubbed my hair to make it look un-kept and huffed into the mirror. I hate cold showers. I hate having to use my hand. It never does any justice for me. Just as I was about to get rid of my boxers, Sonny opened the door while chewing on her bottom lip.

"I feel bad."

"You shouldn't." I told her. I kept my eyes above her neckline because if I saw her boobs or her ass, I'd end up having sex with her on the bathroom floor... or against the wall... or the door. _Fuck_. "They'll be other times."

"Yeah but..." She took a small step towards me and placed her hands on my waist. "...you're hard." My erection was poking her torso. She's so short.

"That's usually what happens when I get horny."

She rolled her eyes, cupping my throbbing member and squeezing lightly. "I was just gonna take a shower..."

"When has a shower ever worked for _you_, Chad?" She smirked and kissed underneath my jaw, dropping to her knees and looking up at me.

She took me out of my boxers and licked me from base... to tip. I leaned back on the counter and inhaled raggedly. She took most of me in her mouth without gagging and began to bob her head. This could work to. Oral sex can be just as good as regular sex. I gritted my teeth together as he wet, warm tongue swirled around the head. _Holy shit_. I dropped my head back and moaned out her name, weaving my hand in her hair and slightly pushing for her to go farther. She moved up closer to me on her knees and curled her hand around the base of member. Sonny stroked me all while sucking. I'm still gonna need a shower just because I'll work myself up again.

"Shit, baby..." My breathing picked up and she sped up. Her head moved back and forth at a fast pace and my knuckles turned white around the counter. I could feel myself near a release. It was spiraling down in the pit of my stomach. "Oh fuck, Sonny, I'm gonna..." She swallowed I came, licking me clean. She took me out of her mouth with an audible 'pop' and tucked my now softening member in my boxers. I narrowed my eyes as she got up and kissed my cheek with a smile.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>I picked Sophia up by her waist and threw her in the air. She laughed loudly and put her arms around my neck when I caught her. She laughed on my shoulder, looking at me.<p>

"Again!" She said.

"Again?" I threw her in the air once more and caught her cradle style. I kissed her cheek sloppy and chuckled. "You have to eat breakfast."

"No, again!" She laughed.

"Eat breakfast first." I put her in the chair booster and sat in the chair beside hers.

I would let her feed herself but she's all clean and dressed so not today. Sonny was running around, searching for her stuff that she takes to school with her all while trying to put snacks and extra clothes in Sophia's bag. It's amazing how fast she moves when she's ready to leave. All I had to take with me was my laptop. I had gotten up early to finish the work on it and I think everything will be good. Hopefully. This meeting is very important and nothing can go wrong. I put a big spoonful of oatmeal in Sophia's mouth and waited.

"I can do it." She said with a mouthful.

"No, I don't want you to make a mess."

"I can do it, no…" She whined and reached out for the spoon. I moved her hand away and put more food in her mouth. She gave me a cute little pout as she chewed.

I pushed her bottom lip into place and smiled. "Stick that lip back in."

"What time are you going to be home tonight?" Sonny asked me when she came up to the table and leaned on it.

"Around one thirty, two in the morning, warden." I teased softly. "Why?"

"Just asking." She chuckled and kissed my cheek, wiping the extra gloss off my skin. "We have to go."

"What's the rush?" I pulled her down to my lap and fed Soph another bite.

"I have class in half an hour." She took her birth control pill that was in her hand and popped it in her mouth. She drank some of my water with it.

"Is it an important class?" I cleared my throat. She glared at me. "I guess it is."

"I can't be late... again."

"You were late before? You're slacking, Sonny."

"I over slept and it was last week. I'm trying."

I kissed her shoulder and chuckled deeply. "I know, I'm joking."

"Why don't you go and I'll drop her off?"

"Because you're going to be late too." I gave her another spoonful.

"I don't have to be in for an hour. Plus, I can be late since... I'm an adult."

"Lucky you... since me being nineteen doesn't make me an adult at all." She sighed. I grinned and cocked my head.

"You wanna be sixteen again? I'll live next door and sneak in your room."

"I was such a baby back then." She giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I feel like I cried over everything."

"Did you?"

"Basically but it's been three years and I have a two year old so it's all in the past. I wouldn't go back for anything." She said happily and looked at me. "Would you?"

"Nope. I'm good and happy where I'm at." One last spoonful of food and there was no more in the bowl. Sonny kissed me shortly before standing up and using a napkin to wipe Sophia's face. She took her out the booster and on my lap.

"Give Daddy a hug and a kiss, goodbye."

"Bye, daddy..." She kissed me quickly and slid off me.

"Bye, sweetheart." Sonny found her backpack and helped it on Sophia's shoulders while slinging her own over hers. "Aw, look at my two girls off to get an education." I snickered.

"Haha." Sonny deadpanned and shot me a look. "Bye."

"See you later..."

When I got to work, I immediately started on my presentation again. I don't know why I feel so uptight about this. I stared at my laptop for a while and talked myself out of erasing everything and doing it over. I didn't have time for that. God, this sucks. I opened up the top and turned it on, putting in my password and going on the Internet. I checked my email briefly and noticed a new message from Angela. Why is Angela emailing me? She and I don't contact each other outside of the office. I clicked it and watched it open up. What. The. Hell! I narrowed my eyes and pushed my chair back, storming out of my office and right into hers. She was chewing on a granola bar with her other moving the mouse for the computer.

"What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. She knitted her brows together.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you sending me half naked pictures of yourself? I don't want you."

"Oh..." She put the bar down and chuckled. Why is she laughing?

"I have a girlfriend and a daughter. I'm not leaving her anytime soon so why the hell are you trying when it's not going to happen."

She shushed me. "Keep your voice down."

"No. This is sexual harassment and you can go to jail for this."

"It was a joke." Is she serious? "I was just playing around. Unless you liked them." She's crazy. Am I going to tell Sonny? _No_. Why would I let Sonny scream on Angela… then again… I probably _should_ tell Sonny.

But I won't. "Stay away from me and stop sending me shit. I'm not attracted to women like you. You're old."

"And your girlfriend is young. You're a cradle robber. How old is she now? Nineteen?"

"What the hell does it matter?" I growled, leaning my hands on her desk and looking her in the eye. "You know what? Fuck you. I'm not ever going to sleep with you."

She smirked. "I always get what I want."

"Not if you were the last woman on earth." I said deeply. "Keep it up and John will hear about it. I don't give a damn whether you're fired or not, you crazy bitch."

"Sounds like you grew a pair." Her eyes flicked up at me. "It also sounds like you're frustrated. Aw, is your girlfriend not satisfying you? Do you want a true woman?"

"A true woman is the one I'm with. The one that bared my child, pushed through labor and gave me the best gift in my life and still has time to look damn good for me. That's a true woman. Not an old, washed out office hoe." I spat out rudely. "_Don't_ send me another picture. _Don't_ send out innuendos. _Don't_ do anything that would degrade yourself because you'll never be worth shit to me."

"You called me a hoe." She breathed out.

"I call it like I see it."

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

'**I just got out of class' – SM**

'**Lucky you. When's your next?' – CDC**

'**An hour. I'm gonna let Sophia sleep over at Jakes' – SM**

'**Okay... why?' – CDC**

'**Do I need a reason?' – SM**

'**No... So hostile' – CDC**

'**Yeah, I'm gonna beat you up' – SM**

'**Love to see you try' – CDC**

'**I bet. If I was naked you'd let me win' – SM**

'**I'd let you ride me too ;)' – CDC**

My cheeks burned a bright red as I walked across the campus towards a Starbucks.

'**You'd let me do anything sexual to you if I had my way' – SM**

'**That's true. Or I could just watch when you do it yourself' – CDC**

'**You're gonna work yourself up before your meeting' – SM**

'**YOU'RE gonna work me up before a meeting, baby. I'm going into one now so I'll talk to you later' – CDC**

'**If you do a good job, you'll get a reward ;)' – SM**

'**I'm gonna do a damn good job then' – CDC**

I tucked my phone away in the pocket of my bag and pulled open the Starbucks door. I ordered myself a Strawberry frappuccino and sat at one of the tables by myself with a book in front of me. Penelope wants me to read Fifty Shades of Grey. She calls it High Society Book Porn. I can see why. Christian Grey sounds sexy, though.

"Excuse me, I'm doing a survey. Strawberry or Chocolate?" A guy with a laptop sat down and looked at me with a smile. I furrowed my brows and smirked.

"Strawberry."

"Hm..." He hummed and typed on his computer. "How likely is it for me to get your number?" He then asked. I chuckled a little and shook my head.

"Not very likely."

"Damn, what about a date?"

"I have a boyfriend..." I said to him nicely. It's like his confidence dropped a bit but he hid it well. "You're funny, though."

"Okay... but do you mind if I sit here. There's no other place to sit."

"I don't mind."

"Thanks..." After a few pages of silence, he opened his mouth to speak to me again. "What are you majoring in?"

"Psychology." I replied without looking up from my book.

"Oh... is that hard?"

"At times." I shrugged. I looked up for a moment, sipping my drink. "What about you?"

"Business. I'm a sophomore here." Chad was a business major. "Are you in your second?"

"No, my first."

"Why psych?"

"I want to work with teenage girls that develop eating disorders." I told him.

"Oh." He said in a curious manner.

"Oh? Why oh?"

He pursed his lips. "Usually when people say they want to do stuff like that... it's because they've been through it."

"But I haven't." I lied.

"Well, then how would you truly understand the mind of... let's say an anorexic fifteen year old?"

"I'd talk to them. And you're kind of implying that I should push myself into an eating disorder just to be good at my future job. That's dangerous."

"I was just..." He trailed off. I giggled and looked down at my book. "New topic, then. Are you going to the party on Greek? My brothers and I would love to see you there."

"You're in a Frat?"

"Mhm."

"No... I'm not going to make it, sorry." Is that the same party Penelope asked me about?

"Oh, can I ask why not?"

"I have a boyfriend at home. And a two year old daughter."

"Oh wow. You're really someone else's territory then." He laughed and sat back in the seat. I cocked my head.

"Someone else's _territory_?"

"I mean... you've got some major priorities going on. Baby daddy and a kid. How old are you?" I can tell that deep down inside, this guys an asshole.

"Nineteen."

"Oh... some girl in my old school had a baby at sixteen. She graduated early."

I furrowed my brows. "Hm... what school did you go to?"

"Prime Arts. P.A..."

"Was that girls name Sonny?"

"Yeah, I think it was... why?"

"I went to P.A. I was that girl that had a baby. I graduated early. Small world..." His eyes grew and his posture shifted.

"Sonny? You look different... you look _good_."

I swallowed. "I've never seen you at P.A..."

"I was considered a nerd. I hid behind the AV kids and… the theater curtains. I had acne all over my face…" He smiled. I guess he went through puberty and graduated with honors because he's not bad looking. "I'm Jared." I've never heard of him. "I wouldn't expect you to remember who I am."

"Sorry... anyway, do you know what happened to Tawni?"

"She has a thyroid disease. It made her gain weight and stuff." Oh, wow. That sucks entirely. I feel bad for her. "That's what I heard, though. It's all over Facebook."

"Why would get business be out there?"

"She put it up. She's an attention whore." He rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "She was a bitch to you..."

"Yeah, the good ol' days." I teased to myself. I looked at my phone and saw that my class was starting soon. I got up and smiled. "It was nice talking to you, Jared."

"Yeah, you too..." He smirked. I felt his eyes on my backside as I walked out but I couldn't yell at him for it. Well then... there's one person I know on campus. Lucky me. I wish Penelope was here though. That'd make this whole experience even more fun.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Sophia ran up to me when she saw me signing her out of daycare. Ms. Morgan was behind her, giving a small smile. Sophia collected her items from her cubby and brought them over to me.<p>

"Hi, Ms. Monroe." She greeted me as I lifted Sophia up and kissed her cheek. Soph smiled at me and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I wanted to tell you that she spoke some more today. And she participated in a few of our games."

"Isn't that great?" I smiled brightly. "How about her playing with the other kids?"

"That's still a work in progress but she's doing okay. She gets along with Joshua pretty well… they seem to be good friends."

"Oh..." Of course her good friend would be a boy. It'll just piss Chad off.

"I got two stickers today." Sophia said to me and pointed to her arm. It had two silver stickers on her forearm. I grinned at her and nodded my head.

"Daddy's gonna be very happy." I turned around and started walking towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sophia. Bye, Ms. Monroe." Morgan said behind us.

"Bye..." Sophia called out. When I strapped her securely in her car seat, I kissed her temple and sighed. "You sad?" She squeaked.

"No... you're going to spend the night with Aunt Nicole and Uncle Jake."

"Oh." She grew quiet. She looked like she was about to cry. "Jake... why?"

"Because mommy and daddy have something important to do and we need someone to watch you. It'll be fun. He said he's gonna make you hot dogs and chocolate milkshakes."

She beamed a smile and kicked her legs. "Are we going now?"

"No, first we're going to get you some clothes from the house..."

"Oh." I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. I put my seatbelt on and checked my mirrors while starting the car.

"What happened at school today?"

"Kristen took my crackers and I took her carrots."

"You traded?"

"I love carrots!" She said enthusiastically, pulling out of the space and turning onto the main street. "And Joshua drew me a picture."

"A picture?" I responded playfully. "What kind of picture?"

"A pretty picture... he gave me his ring pop."

"How old is Joshua?" I laughed to myself.

"Three."

Just to mess with Chad. "You wanna show daddy the picture?"

"Yes!" She said loudly. "We're gonna see him?"

"If he's not busy..."

I called Chad's office, he wasn't busy. He was eating a late lunch so that was perfect. I parked in the parking garage and used the plaque he gave me for his office so I wouldn't have to pay the fee. Sophia skipped ran down the hallway of the office and tried reading the signs for Chad's name but she was too short to see them. I opened the door and she ran through it with a smile.

"Daddy!" She jumped on his lap as high as she could and hugged him. I closed the door behind us and walked around the desk, kissing his lips shortly. I then sat in the sea across from the desk. "I miss you!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes..." She giggled, taking one of the French fries off the paper and eating it slowly. He laughed and kissed her cheek lightly.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Sophia wants to show you something. Joshua drew her a picture..."

"And his ring pop." She added with a nod.

"And gave her his ring pop…" I said. Sophia slid off her father's lap and went into her small book bag. She handed Chad the picture. It was a stick figure picture of them holding hands in school. It was cute to me but I can see the father in Chad getting a little protective.

"Joshua likes you?"

"He a good friend. He gave me a ring pop." She stood on her toes and took another French fry. "He let me play with his toys."

"That sounds wrong in all types of ways." He muttered. I laughed out of amusement. I knew Chad wasn't happy that boys _already_ like Sophia.

"It's a harmless crush, babe." I assured him. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Hm..." He hummed and sipped his soda. "She's only two."

"And he's three. It's not a big deal." I smirked. "You're in protective father mode right now... come out of it."

"Joshua's cute!" Sophia blurted out. I busted out laughing when Chad groaned and dragged a hand down his face.

"He's cute?" I asked. "How cute?" Chad narrowed his eyes at me.

"His eyes are green and his hair is brown." She pointed to her head and picked up a piece of her hair.

"She doesn't even know what cute means. Aw, Sophia... you have a crush." Chad lifted her onto his lap and teased her nicely. She shook her head. "No kissing."

"Ew!" She squealed.

"It's not nasty..." I defended. "Me and daddy do it."

He peered over at me. "And it leads to other stuff." He looked back at Sophia. "No holding hands."

"Why?"

"It's bad. You get sick that way."

"Oh my God, you're going to mess her up with this stuff." I rolled my eyes. He shrugged and told me to be quiet with a finger to his lips. I'll let him have his fatherly moment.

"And don't take his ring pop again." I rolled my eyes... again.

"But-"

"No..."

"Wh-"

"Because I said so." He simply said. She sighed and formed a frown.

"You're mean." She jumped up his lap and walked over to the chair next to mine. She folded her arms and glared at Chad while he glared at her back. He looked over at me and gestured for me to come.

"I have to talk to both my females today." That was his reason for me sitting on his lap. "How was school?"

"Fine."

"Who hit on you today?" He chuckled.

"Some Frat guy that went to P.A when I went. We talked for a while and then that was it." I gave him a smile. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. She likes a kid name Joshua?" He said lowly.

"It's an innocent preschool crush."

"I don't like it." He chuckled. "She's only two…"

"And he's three. They don't know anything about truly liking each other. They trade snacks and draw pictures for each other."

"She should be a baby again. We can avoid all this stuff that's gonna happen with boys when she gets older." I snickered.

"It can't happen. You'll do fine. It's an _innocent_ crush."

"You and me were innocent neighbors until I kissed you in my backyard."

"That _wasn't_ innocent." I snorted a laugh. "You were older than me- not legal- and I had a boyfriend and you were sleeping around. There was nothing innocent about that."

"It was innocent."

"Right up until you fingered me in Aspen." I grumbled. Chad hummed in a laugh and cupped my chin, kissing my lips.

"It was innocent." He murmured on them.

"Ew!" I heard Sophia squeal with a laugh. Chad grinned on my lips and pecked slowly them once more. "Mommy has the cooties."

"So does Joshua." Chad leaned back in his chair with a smug grin. Her face went straight when he said that.

"No, he does not." She whined.

"Yes, he does so..."

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

I can't wait to go home. I'm almost finished these papers and once I'm done, I'm high tailing it home. There's no such thing as a speed limit with me. Hopefully Sonny will be awake since Sophia's not there. Then I can finally have sex with her. I unloosened my tie and ignored the clicking of heels that was coming closer. I figured it was someone that forgot something. I guess they realized they needed it right before they went to bed.

There were two knocks at my door followed by it being opened. When the brunette walked through it, my member instantly woke up. Sonny was in a tight little grey skirt that hugged her hips along with a white short sleeve shirt that was tucked in. Her hair was pinned up neatly in a bun with a few strands of hair loose in the front. Holy shit... her heels... scream _fuck_ _me_ and there's no doubt that I want to fuck her. I want her bad. She gave a sultry smirk and I knew I had to keep my cool. I didn't want to drool on my desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I figured... I can help you out at work." She strode near me and stepped out of her heels for a moment. She pulled one of the chairs on the opposite side of my desk with her and stood on it. It took me a few seconds that she was turning off the camera in the corner. Her ass looks amazing in that skirt. I wanted to reach out and touch it. She stepped down and put her heels back on. "Like it...?"

"I..."

"Is that a yes, Mr. Cooper?" Her hands went to her hips. Oh... fuck me please.

"Uhm..." My voice broke. "You look... fucking amazing, Sonny."

"Thank you." She smiled and took a seat on my lap. I rested my hands on her thigh and let my fingertips underneath the skirt. "I missed you. I thought we should spend some time together."

"Time?"

She nodded before bending her head to my neck. "A lot of time." She placed a soft kiss next to my Adam's apple. I closed my eyes as she showered my skin with soft kisses, wiggling herself on me. I was getting harder by the second and it was getting uncomfortable against my pants.

"You dressed up for me." I rubbed my jaw line and let my eyes take in her legs, her shoes... her neck. I licked my lips briefly and bit the bottom one. I couldn't wait to make her scream my name. "Sounds fun."

"We're both sexually frustrated so..." Sonny was creative and I could blow my load just at the sound of her voice right now. "...you better last all night."

I'm _undeniably_ up for that. "All night?" She better be able to handle me.

She lifted her head and looked at me. "_Hours_, Chad..." I found the pin in her hair and pulled it out carefully. Sonny shook down her hair that framed around her face. God, she's sexy.

"No problem." I pushed all the important stuff on my desk into one drawer and lifted her up, placing her on top of it.

I kissed her passionately, weaving my fingers in her thick hair and grinding against her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing herself on me at the same time I did to her. She feels so good. My erection pushed at my pants, begging to be free. Her hands lowered between us and undid my belt, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. Her fingers then undid the pants button and slipped inside my boxers, wrapping around my member and stroking slowly. I groaned on her lips and pulled back.

Those buttons on her shirt require patience and I don't have that. I tore her shirt, the buttons scattering all over the floor. My lips crashed onto her creamy skin and my mouth made patterns over her breast and her abdomen. Her back arched off the desk a little as my mouth and hands explored every inch of her sexy body. She let out a moan, opening my shirt as much as she could. Sonny made me feel so dirty doing this. Office sex. Truthfully, I don't think it could get any sexier than this. This is like our makeup sex times fifteen because our makeup sex is always off the charts. I've started fights just to have it.

I fumbled a little while I pulled her panties down and off, tossing them over my shoulder. I rubbed between her folds and felt that she was already soaked. That would mean that she got herself ready for this. I then felt that she was completely bare down there. She went to Brazil. A deep groan emitted from my chest and then out of my lips. I love her so much. I couldn't wait to be inside her. My finger entered her and pumped ever so teasingly. Her hips squirmed on my hand and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. I could hear her whimpering and feel her hand wrap around my bicep. I was in a lust filled daze and wanted to make her scream. I added another finger and curled them up, hitting her g-spot every time I thrusted my fingers in her.

"Oh!" She moaned out loudly, arching her back more.

She trembled and squeezed around my two fingers. I pulled them out quickly, pushing my boxers around my hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Sonny leaned up and kissed me as I entered her swiftly. She sighed from relief onto my lips and laid back down on the desk. I thrusted in and out of her wet, warm sex, holding her by her hips to steady myself. My shirt was open and exposed my wife beater covered chest to her. Sonny's eyes just had lust burned in them as she looked at me. I loved when her eyes were open, I can see everything she's feeling. Everything on her beautiful face. I brought myself down on top of her and connected our lips lightly.

"Ch-Chad, oh fuck." She moaned into my mouth. "Harder..." I obliged, pumping into her deeper and harder.

We both became slick with a light sheen of sweat and out hair stuck to our foreheads. "Shit, baby, you feel good..." I grunted on her lips. I honestly loved this woman. Our breathing mixed together and she inhaled shakily, curling her hand in my hair.

Her hair laid on my desk as I continued my actions until I pulled out of her. I pulled her up and turned her around, bending her over my desk. I pushed into her core from behind and palmed her ass. She placed both hands on the desk in front of her. I could've sworn the desk moved a few times in this position from my body pushing into hers. Sonny was so tight around me and I could feel her nearing up to a release.

I lifted my hand off her ass and brought it back down with a _smack_! It made her moan from pain... pleasure... arousal. I smirked when I heard the sound leave her mouth and leaned forward, kissing behind her ear shortly. She let out a very soft, breathy moan slash giggle that sounded unbelievably sexy. Damn, I was close. And so was she. My name left her lips when she had spiraled into oblivion. It was beautifully said.

I hissed between my teeth. "Fuck, Sonny... Oh shit..." She trembled in front of me, milking my member thoroughly.

My hand rested on top of hers and eventually our fingers intertwined. I came hard inside her, tensing up and breathing raggedly. Her breathing sounds exactly like mine but lighter since she was slowly coming off her high. I ran my free hand through my damp hair; pulling my sated member out of her and making her stand up straight. She fixed her skirt and closed her shirt as much as she could before turning around. Those heels still killed me. I wanted her all over again. She scooped up her panties and shoved them in my pocket with a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and jerked her closer to me. She gasped a little but smiled into the kiss.

"I'll meet you at home." She said, her voice still ringing with need and want. I moved down to her neck and then up to her ear. I smirked and made her shudder by nibbling on her ear lobe but her smile just grew at what I whispered.

"I want you... _naked_ when I get there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The END! Aw, you guys… this is the end. I mean, obviously the next chapter is the epilogue so I'll say my ending thing there. Um… please review. If I get **_**20**_** I will update. I hope you like this last chapter. I know it's not one of my best and I'm sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really love doing this and I thank you so much for reading. Review please and thank you… Chapter 55 (epilogue) coming soon… :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N**

**Last chapter :( Thanks for the reviews so much. I'm glad you liked the chapter before this. I love you guys. ENJOY**

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

Breathe… and _don't fall_…

"Sonny Monroe…"

The principal of USC read my name off. I walked across the stage smiling, hearing at least thirteen to sixteen people call my name out in the audience. My family is loud as hell. I graduated with my master's degree. It's been six years since I started at USC and _thank God _it's over. It was a lot of work. I shook his hand and then took the fake diploma they give us. The real one comes in the mail. I smiled as I walked down, giving a slight wave to them if they could see me well. I can see them. My mother is damn near crying, my father's videotaping and my brothers are standing… being loud assholes.

I sat in my seat after and clapped for everyone who walked across. Not a lot has changed in six years. My parents are okay. My father married his girlfriend who I don't like at all because she's a gold digger and my mother's dating a guy that's very nice to her. He's good to her and I like that about him. I'm an aunt and a godmother! Jake and Derek both had sons as their first kids. Penelope is still with Nico and… well… she's happy. Very happy. Daniel is still my good friend and has a new girlfriend. I don't really care where Travis and Hanna are, honestly. Travis took himself out of my life and Hanna was dropped out of Chad's.

I guess you can say Jake is okay with Chad now that I'm older and established what I wanted to do with my life. The guys in my family are okay with me and him and don't care what we do now but Jake still stands by his If-You-Make-Her-Cry-I'll-Make-You-Cry mantra.

Sophia's eight and prettier than ever. She's amazingly still best friends with Joshua. He plays the drums and she plays the piano like her father and I. She's the sweetest, smartest, most easy going girl in the world. I'm twenty five with long brown hair, the same height and maybe weigh a little more. Chad's thirty and hates it. But he's so fucking gorgeous it's insane. He's stronger and a little taller and ugh. He's too good looking for words.

"Congratulations, honey…" My mother squealed and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"Thanks, mom…" Next was my father.

"You did good, sweetheart." He hugged me tighter and almost suffocated me but I laughed it off. Next was Derek and Ariana.

"Aw, Sonny… you're not a baby anymore." He teased and kissed the top of my head. Two year old Asher gave me a hug after I hugged Ariana. I swear he looks just like Derek. Next were Jake and Nicole.

"You're all grown up… I'm so proud." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and left a kiss on my head.

I groaned and chuckled, patting his chest. I hugged Ariana and two year old Cyrus. He had Nicole's eyes but Jakes face. He's so adorable. He gave me a big hug and I moved down the line again. After I hugged Penelope who damn near jumped on me and everyone else down the line; my daughter kissed my cheek and gave me a huge hug. Then Chad. My first love and my first and only intimate partner. He hugged me for a while and I melted in his arms.

"Congratulations, baby…"

"Thank you…" I smiled.

"I'm _so _proud of you." And I knew everyone was watching so I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"That was it, Chad?" I turned slightly and heard Jake say. "That _pitiful_ kiss is what you give my sister after she just graduated with her masters in psychology from USC?" I burned a light pink when Chad put his hands on my waist and kissed me slowly, _respectfully_ in front of my brother. I rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled halfway into it. "Aw…" He taunted. Chad hugged me again and breathed out in my hair.

"Sonny?"

"Mm?"

"Marry me?" What? I furrowed my brows and pulled back. My stomach took a drop inside me and my head went blank for a short moment. Did he really just say that I think he said?

"Wh-What?" I looked him in the eyes and swallowed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. I didn't know if it was possible for this to happen but my heart shook and then stopped. "Chad, what are you doing?" It's like time froze and I took in my surroundings. I just graduated from college, my daughters healthy and everyone's in a really good mood. It's a great time to celebrate. I inhaled shakily when I watched him get down on one knee. I looked at my mom who held her boyfriends hand with a smile and my brothers who just had smirks on their faces. Penelope looked giddy just like Sophia did. Were they all in on this? They knew…

"I've spent the last nine years trying to make things right by you. Trying to make you happy despite all the things I've done to make you unhappy…" I was going to cry. "…I want to make things right in the _best _way possible because there's no one else I'd rather fight with, hold hands, kiss, love or just laugh with..." Oh God, I'm crying. Stupid emotions. He just looked so sincere and I couldn't believe this was happening. This is happening… "Sonny Monroe, will you marry me?" A million times yes! In every possible way known to humanity, yes!

I wiped my tears and laughed lovingly. "Yes…" I nodded and covered my mouth to hide a happy sob. "Yes…" I said again. He smiled at me brightly and sighed a huge breath of relief. All the years of fighting and crying and saying that I didn't want to be with him, led up to this. He opened the box and the flash kind of hurt my eyes. The ring was flashy yet subtle. It was a silver ring that looked like it would weigh my hand down. He took it out the box and took my left hand, sliding it onto the place where he removed my purity ring once. I took off my cap and smoothed out my hair. I'm engaged to Chad!

He rose off his knee and cupped my face. "I love you." He smiled and kissed me. Besides the tears of joy streaming down my face, I can see the flashes of cameras behind my eyelids.

"I love you too…"

"Aw…" They all said at the same time. I glared at my family and snickered, burning a _dark _shade of red. I guess there's too things to celebrate today. Our engagement and my graduation.

"Yay!" Sophia squealed and threw her arms around the both of us. "You're getting married. We'll all have the same last name _and _I can be in the wedding party." She said happily. My hand feels heavy. It feels weird having this on my finger. I peered down at it and fought a smile.

"Let's go celebrate and do this the right way." Jake hugged me tighter than ever and patted Chad's back. "You just got engaged to my sister, you know we gotta have a party."

Chad laughed while I opened my mouth to speak. "You're so annoying." I shook my head and watched Sophia take Asher and Cyrus' hands so they wouldn't get lost.

"My fiancée has her Master's Degree. I can't believe… that… you're smarter than I am." That made me shiver… _fiancée. _Sonny Cooper. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I grinned on the insides.

"I was always smarter than you." I scoffed and looked up at him. He just had a smile on his face.

"We're gonna get food now, right?" Sophia turned her head and I asked. I nodded at the same beat of my heels clicking under me. "Am I sleeping over at Grandma's house so you and dad can be alone again?"

Chad sighed. "Yeah…"

"Do you talk about me when you're alone?" She smiled that smile Chad has when he's feeling smug.

"No." We both answered in a laugh.

"You suck." She snickered and turned her attention back to the two boys she was walking with.

"You have no idea how proud I am… and how happy I am that you said yes…"

"I bet I do and you made me happy. You always make me happy."

"Nah, you have no clue." He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. I held his same hand with my other one.

"Aw…" I joked. He shook his head with a smirk. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"That's not a good question to ask me." He said deeply.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because you should know the answer." He muttered above a whisper. "It'd be all about you tonight." The baritone in his voice made me shiver.

"Oh…" I said happily.

I was excited now more than ever. I just wanted to throw him on the bed and feel him. _All _of him. Oh My God! I'm engaged. My heart won't stop fluttering and my excitement wasn't going to die down anytime soon. That's okay. I didn't want it to. We carefully entered the crowded parking lot of people hugging and piled into our cars. We were meeting at some fancy restaurant I've never heard of. Chad's mother chose it so… it must be good. Sophia was in the back seat listening to her iPod and I was in the passenger seat, taking off my robe and showing the dress I was wearing underneath. Chad took my phone out of his pocket and handed it to me. I didn't have any messages or anything so that was good too.

"Mom, Joshua's birthday party is next week." Sophia said. "Mrs. Santiago said she'd love to see you there."

"Okay, tell her I can't make it.

"Why can't you go?"

"Because you're eight and you can go on your own. Do you really want me to hang around you all day?"

"Not really."

"Okay, then…" I turned and smiled at her. She gave me a flashy smile back and laughed.

She hummed along to a song that she was singing and closed her eyes. Chad looked at her through the rearview mirror and smirked, shaking his head. My fingers laced with his and he ran one of his over the ring he slid on my finger.

* * *

><p>CHAD POV<p>

She said yes and my heart stopped. And when I slid the ring on her finger, my heart has never beaten faster. I can't believe she said yes. Well, I can believe it but Sonny's going to be my wife. Sophia, Sonny and I are going to be an actual family with the same last name. Sonny rested her head in the crook of my neck at the table, humming lightly and picking up her glass of Sangria and sipping it. After we had made a toasted and celebrated in the restaurant, things were just starting to wind down as we waited for the dessert that was ordered. No one was really paying us any attention and that was good. With this entire table asking you questions all night, you feel overwhelmed.

"All these years built up to this."

"Yeah, I was planning it out from the beginning."

"Right…" She pulled back and looked at me. "It was your _master _plan."

I nodded. "Yes, yes it was."

"That was one hell of a plan."

"There were a few bumps in the middle but you know, I got it to work out because you know, that's what Chad Dylan Cooper does." I brushed off my shoulder and smirked. She laughed softly and kissed my lips, cupping the side of my face and smoothing her thumb over my cheekbone. "Your father's watching me."

"I'm getting married to you. He has no say and he can't threaten to arrest you anymore." I chuckled shortly before pecking her lips.

"Later." I whispered. "I swear that there will be even more to look forward to… later and you know I don't disappoint."

"You're really cocky today." Sonny laughed loudly and sipped from her glass again. "More than usual."

"You'll get used to it. Shit, it might even rub off on you once you become Mrs. Cooper." She burned a bright red and covered half her face. The way she blushes is still cute to me.

* * *

><p>SONNY POV<p>

(Nine Years Later from then)

"Can I ask you something?" Sophia walked over to me in the house while I was sitting at the table with bills. I nodded absentmindedly. "If I had a boyfriend… how mad would you think dad would be?"

"Well, it depends… is it the same boy that put the hickey on your neck?" Her jaw dropped and her hand flew to her neck. She didn't think I would see that even if she just wore her hair down. "I've been in your position. If you were gonna hide it, use concealer. You're lucky your father didn't see." I chuckled.

"How did you see?"

"I'm your mother." I simply said. "I've been in your position." She looked up and smirked at me. Chad should be home in an hour. "What's his name?"

"Chase…" I replied. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you gonna tell me about him?"

"Oh my God, mom." She shifted in the seat across from mine and smiled. "He's tall and his hair is brown. He has brown eyes too but that doesn't matter. I met him at a party with Marilyn…" Her best friend. "…and he's too cute. He's so nice and smart and he's perfect."

"Sounds like you like him." I grinned. "How old is he…"

"Twenty one." She stated. "Going on… twenty two." I nodded my head slowly… sighing heavily. Chad isn't gonna like that. The age difference is two close to ours and he's gonna hate it.

"Soph…"

"You can meet him. You and dad can meet him tonight if you want but I like him _so_ much."

"You have to talk to your father…"

"No…" She whined. "Can you do it for me… please?" At least she had the right mind to tell me. I hid everything from my parents and we see how that turned out. I put give Sophia the right things now that I know about her and her… older… boyfriend.

"Are you and him having sex?" I leaned back in the seat and quirked a brow. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. "What happened to waiting?"

"I wanted to… but we've been together for a while."

"He didn't pressure you into it, right?"

"_No_, not at all. It was my decision." Shit, she's so much like me. That relationship is so much like Chad and mines. But it's going to be nothing like that. "The real question I wanted to ask was… if you can… take me to get birth control."

It _killed _me on the inside knowing that she was having sex but I'd rather she'd tell me so that I knew to set her up for an appointment with the gynecologist and all that other stuff I went through after I told my mother. But when I told my mother, I was pregnant so it's different. Kind of. I exhaled heavily and nodded, swallowing all the yelling I wanted to do. If I yell, she'll go and do something stupid and that's not what I want. She's smart enough to say something so I might as well deal with it calmly. The big question was… how Chad going to take all this news? He's going to lose his mind when I tell him his daughters dating, she's sexually active and she wants birth control.

"The age difference is okay with you?" She asked above a whisper. I shrugged. It'd be hypocritical for me to say that I don't want her to see him.

"It's the same age difference with me and you dad. I was sixteen and he was twenty one."

"So… you don't mind?" I shook my head. She smiled brightly and put her feet down. "I'm gonna go call Chase and tell him to come over at eight… and I'll even cook dinner so there's less stress on you." She ran off up the stairs and into her room. I dropped my head on the table and groaned. This child is going to kill me…

When Chad got home, he was stunned to see Sophia cooking because she _never _cooks. He went upstairs to change his clothes and I went behind him with a beer in my hand. I need some sort of a bribe. A calming agent. He was pulling a pair of jeans on when I walked into the bedroom. He already changed his shirt into a black one. He looked all toned and sexy… Damn, he's going to be so mad…

"How was work?" I handed the beer to him and smiled.

"Work…" His answers never changed after all these years. His lips met mine for a moment before he pulled back and then kissed me again. "Why's Sophia cooking?" He sipped the beer and wrapped one arm around my waist, sipping the drink again.

"Well… her boyfriends coming to dinner." I said calmly. Chad hissed and cleared his throat, placing the bottle on the dresser as calm as he possibly could.

His voice got raspier. "Boyfriend? What… _boyfriend_?"

"His name is Chase…" He gritted his teeth together and swallowed. I rubbed his bicep soothingly and kissed his jaw line. He's tensing up. He doesn't want to lash out and scream. "They've been dating for a few months…"

"_Months_?" His voice rose. "Why didn't…" He inhaled through his nose to calm himself down. "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Because she wanted to wait until she was secure in their relationship…"

He scoffed loudly and dropped his arm. "She's seventeen. How secure can their relationship get?"

"Relax." I coaxed. "You'll meet him tonight…"

"He's her age?"

"Older." I tried easily.

"Eighteen?" I clicked my tongue and swallowed again. I kissed his cheek gently, trying to soothe him. "Nineteen?" But he knew what I was trying to do. "How old is the fucking kid?" He growled.

"Twenty one…"

"Sophia!" He yelled immediately and walked around me. I grabbed his arms but my ankle socks started sliding while he was walking. "Sophia!" I wasn't fazing him at all.

"Chad, wait." I tugged on his arm but once he reached the steps I froze. "If you make me fall down the steps, I'm gon-" He threw me over his shoulder and I yelped, my head bouncing off his back with every step. We were in the kitchen by the time he finished walking. I seriously hope that liking older men doesn't run in the family because of me. Can that even happen?

"What the hell are you doing with a boyfriend that's twenty one years old?" He exclaimed.

"I wanted to be like you and mom…" She replied nervously as he put me on my feet.

He snapped. "Bullshit."

It's a never ending cycle. For some reason, I smiled to myself when I looked at the both of them argue. My husband and my daughter both are trying to fight each other with the same blue eyes. I was amused at this. I wouldn't change anything in my life. I wouldn't go back and do anything over, I wouldn't change an argument, and I wouldn't change a moment in the past. If I changed the past I wouldn't have had a new neighbor and a new neighbor… I wouldn't have Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Awww, Cheesy ending! :( Wah! I'm sad it's over. I want to thank you so much for sticking around for this long journey we call a story. I'm super glad you liked it. I'm not **_**that **_**happy with the ending but it'll do. I know I'm sad because I'm not going to be updating this anymore. It's gonna be weird for me not writing about this. But everything good has to come to an end. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much. I really do love you guys and I'm so amazed that some of you that have been with me since "Mine" are still reading my stories. It's so amazing to me :'). Thanks so much :)**

**WINNER! ROAD TRIP!**

**Channy going on a road trip is the last story. That should be fun writing. Currently, I haven't written any chapters for my last story. I'm still gathering a plot so please give me a few days. That story will be open for suggestions since they are going from NY to CA. You can send me little sexy things for them to do ;) in my inbox or you can DM me on twitter. So yeah… that's about it. Thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
